La Serie Tales: Abreviada
by maestrodelvuelo
Summary: Proyecto Tales Series Abridged. ¿Juegas RM y no sabes quienes son todos esos mendas? ¿Juegas en Ingles (¡o Japones!) y no te enteras de la misa la mitad? ¡Presentamos: la Serie Abreviada! Para quedarse con lo esencial y olvidarse del relleno. (El reto es hasta Xillia.)
1. Phantasia

TALES OF PHANTASIA

(El primero, el clásico)

(Empezamos a lo grande, con una batalla mortal entre cuatro guerreros y el brujo Dhaos.)

-Llamo al Trueno de los Dioses... –el mago Morrison recita- ¡INDIGNATION!

-¿Qué pu***as es eso? –Dhaos flipa- ¡NOOO! *¡BOOOM!* Ah, ya se. Me escapare al futuro. ¡Chao!

(El guapito de cara viaja en el tiempo, solo para encontrarse ante otro grupo de guerreros.)

-¿Ah? Que pretenden hacer con esos colgantes... ¡NO! ¡Mi mayor debilidad: la joyería!

(Se queda embobado y los presentes le sellan entre dos colgantes. Pasan muchos años.)

[Villa de Totus.]

-¿Oh? Ya están aquí. Ejem. *a la cámara* Soy Cless Alvein, hijo del guerrero Miguel. Mi padre me dio un extraño colgante cuando hice los 15 años. Mi mejor amigo es Chester el arquero. Su hermana Ami esta por mi o algo así. Ahora mismo nos íbamos a cazar.

-¿Cless? ¿Con quien hablas? –Miguel asoma- Ah, son los del programa de la Serie Tales...

-Mama estará bien, pero si quiere curarse pronto tiene que descansar. ¡Hale, nos vamos!

(En el bosque. Cless y Chester cazan un jabalí. Mientras le persiguen, ven un árbol marchito. Oyen algo.)

-No perturbéis el árbol... –una voz de mujer suena en el viento.

-Chester, tío, estoy loco. Oigo voces y me ha parecido ver ese árbol seco lleno de hojas.

-Y tanto, porque yo no oigo nada. *campana* ¡Espera! ¡Es la alarma de la aldea! ¡Tenemos que volver!

(Vuelven a Totus, ven que ha sido arrasada. Chester va a su casa y ve a su madre y hermana muertas.)

-¡MAMA! ¡AMI! ¡NOOOO! *rodillas* ¿Qué pasara con Cless? Tengo que enterrarlas...

-¿Mama? Estas viva... (No por mucho...) ¡No! ¡Resiste! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quién ha sido?

-Quieren tu colgante... no dejes que te lo quiten. Ve con tu tío, ve a Euclid. ¡Agh! *muerte*

-¡NOOO! *rabia* Veré que pasa con Chester. ¡Chester! ¡Tenemos que largarnos de aquí pronto!

-Prefiero quedarme aquí y lamentarme... *snif* Ya te alcanzare cuando entierre a todos.

[En Euclid]

-Por fin, en casa de mis tíos. ¡Eh, titos! Mis padres fueron atacados. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

-Así que era cierto... vamos, chico. Te hemos preparado una cama. Estarás agotado. –dice su tía.

(En la noche, unos soldados vienen a por Cless. Su tío esta allí, ya que les ha abierto la puerta.)

-¿Qué narices? ¡Tío, me has vendido! ¡Esto no se hace!

-Lo siento Cless, si no obedecía habríamos sufrido lo mismo que el pueblo de Totus.

(Cless es llevado ante un caballero negro, le quita el colgante y después le mete en una mazmorra.)

-¡Porras! Y se han llevado mis ítems. Desgraciados. (Ven... mete la mano aquí.) ¡Que miedo, mas voces!

(Hace caso a la voz de mujer, toma un anillo y dispara algo contra la celda, que se abre.)

-Que chulo. Tengo que darle las gracias. *mira* No hay nadie... solo ese... esqueleto.

(Mira en otra celda y libera a la rubia de vestido de enfermera, Mint. Esta le agradece.)

-¡Oh, gracias! Soy Mint la curandera. ¡Porfa, libera también a mi madre! Esta por allí.

-_¿Ein? Pero allí no hay nadie... solo el esqueleto_... *MISTERIO*

(Pasan por unas cloacas, se pegan con un diablo volador y salen por fin al exterior.)

-Ese diablo era muy molesto. (¡Ah! *slime*) ¡Cuidado! ¡Haaah! *salto* ¡Agh, me ha moqueado entero!

-Cless, aguanta, voy a curarte. ¿? Oigo pisar de caballos... ¿Quién puede ser?

-Mira que haberme vencido un slime... si hubiera sido una batalla en vez de una escena automatica...

(Cless despierta del desmayo en una cama. Un tipo de ropajes de mago esta a su lado.)

-Ah, ya despiertas. Yo soy Trinicus Morrison. Fui amigo de tus padres y también los de la señorita Mint.

-¡Eh! ¿Cómo he llegado aquí?

-Un amigo me dijo a donde habías ido y te encontramos. Esta fuera de la casa.

-A ver. *sale* No veo nada. ¡WAH! *flechazo* ¡Cuidado donde apuntas eso! ¿Chester?

-Si, soy yo. El señor Morrison me ayudo a enterrar a los pueblerinos. Luego te salvamos y traimos aquí.

-Cless, dime algo... –el apelado habla- ¿Sabes algo de la joya que tenían tus padres, eh?

-Me la quitaron. Fue ese caballero de negro. ¡Que rabia! ¡Tengo que encontrarlo, grrr!

-¡Rayos! Podría ser demasiado tarde... me voy a las Catacumbas. ¡No vengáis, es peligroso!

(El mago se larga, pero por supuesto, los protas no van a quedarse sentados a esperar.)

[En las Catacumbas]

-Hala, ya estamos en las catacumbas. ¡Chester, Mint! ¡Un golem muy feo viene por nosotros!

(Le dan lo suyo al golem, de hecho dos de ellos, y pronto llegan ante Morrison y el caballero negro.)

-¡No te lo permitiré, capitán Mars! –Morrison amenaza.

-¡Jo, jo, si, soy el capitán de la guardia, Mars! Con estos dos colgantes voy a liberar al antiguo rey que dio tanta guerra hace 1000 años. ¡Nadie podía vencerle! Solo pudieron encerrarle los padres de esos críos. ¡Pero yo le liberare y obedecerá todas mis órdenes, jo, jo!

(Junta los colgantes, una luz les deslumbra y allí aparece el guapito de cara, que se jacta ante ellos.)

-¡Poderoso Dhaos, escucha mis ordenes!

-Imbécil. No eres tu el que me controla a mi. (¡Pero yo te libere!) Ya no me eres útil...

(Rayos mortales de Dhaos para todos. Mars es vaporizado, y Dhaos avanza hacia los jovenzuelos.)

-Destruiré a los descendientes de aquellos que me encerraron. Un gran destino me espera.

-¡No podéis vencerle con armas! Os enviare a otro lugar... tendréis que buscar la manera de herirle.

-¡Yo no me rindo! ¡Kiaaa! –salto de Chester adelante. (¡Chester, nooo! *desaparición*)

-Hum –Dhaos se quita de encima al arquero- ¿A dónde los mandaste? Conozco el poder que has usado...

(Les ha arrojado atrás en el tiempo, pero cuanto... ni siquiera Morrison lo sabe. Ellos no saben nada.)

-Cless, levanta... estamos en otro sitio. ¿Ah? Morrison nos ha dejado un libro. ¿Qué es?

-Voy a ver. *lee* ¡Es la historia de Dhaos! Estuvo en guerra con ciertas naciones, y escapo al futuro...

-Tendríamos que buscar la civilización. Hacia el este parece haber un pueblo o algo...

[En el pueblo de Belladem]

-¿Quiénes son esos jóvenes? –Un viejo- Soy el alcalde. ¿De donde salís? ¿Totus ha dicho? No me suena.

-Er, bueno... alguien uso poder divino para mandarnos aquí y salvarnos de Dhaos. (¡Has dicho Dhaos!)

-*explicación* Estáis 100 años en el pasado, Dhaos aterroriza el mundo, la gente aun puede hacer magia y eso es lo único que puede herir a Dhaos, pero la gente sin sangre elfa no puede usarla. Necesitas visitar a Klarth, que vive en Euclid y estudia a los espíritus elementales.

[En Euclid]

-¿Quiénes sois? (Cless / Mint) Ah, yo soy Klarth, en efecto. Si queréis aprender magia debéis pagarme 300 mil Gald por el cursillo. Por adelantado. (¡Nooo!) ¿Eh? ¿Vosotros dos pretendéis derrotar a Dhaos? ¡Que par de graciosos! Milliarde, querida, enséñales la puerta...

-¡Klarth, eres un maleducado! –ella le atiza- Han venido a ti porque eres su esperanza.

-Ay, vale, no me pegues. Perdón, yo no se hacer magia, soy un simple humano. Pero se de un modo de usarla. Estoy investigando el arte de la invocación, con ello un humano normal puede recrear los efectos mágicos. ¿Queréis acompañarme al Valle Solitario?

[En el Valle Solitario]

-Bien, aquí estará el Espíritu del Viento –Klarth explica- Para invocarlo necesitas hacer un pacto especial.

(En una cabaña encuentran un hombre conocido de Klarth, que tiene un anillo requerido para el pacto.)

-Klarth, eh... ¿no sabes que hubo un terremoto y el Espíritu del Viento esta rabioso? Es peligroso ir por el valle ahora. (¿Y el anillo?) Aquí lo tengo. Puedes quedártelo, pero si sigues adelante busca a mi hija. Se llama Arche, pelo rosa en una gran coleta, actitud de machorra, no tiene perdida. Fue a investigar y no ha vuelto. ¿Tenéis cuerda y piquetas? Os harán falta para cruzar.

(Si no los tienen, van a por ellos. Por el valle encuentran a las Sylphs, Espíritus del Viento.)

-No podemos resistirlo... *tos* El aire maléfico del Reino de los Demonios... nos ahoga.

-¡Cless, Mint, ayudarme! Empujemos esos pedruscos para tapar los huecos por donde salen demonios.

(Tras eso se enfrentan a las Sylphs y las vencen. Klarth procede a crear un pacto con ellas.)

-Os ayudaremos. Pero queremos pediros algo. La magia, la fuente de nuestra esencia y la de las artes mágicas se esta desvaneciendo. Encontrar el Gran Árbol Yggdrassil y hablar con su espíritu. (¿Visteis alguna niña perdida?) No, vosotros sois los únicos humanos que hemos visto...

-¿Dónde esta ese árbol? –pregunta Cless. (Al sur, cerca de Belladem.)

[Ante el gran árbol, Yggdrassil.]

-Escucharme... –voz de mujer- El fin se acerca. Soy Martel, el espíritu que guarda este árbol. El Mana, fuente de la magia, brota de el... pero tal como están las cosas acabara por pudrirse y los Espíritus y la magia simplemente dejaran de existir.

-¡Dice la verdad! –Cless recuerda- Dentro de 100 años el árbol estará seco. ¡Y ya no habrá más magia!

-La magia y los espíritus no gastan tanto mana como para pudrir el árbol. Algo esta causándolo adrede.

-¡Ah... no te vayas! *Martel se desvanece* ¡La curare con mi poder! *luz* Jo, no he podido salvarla.

-Tenemos que eliminar la causa del sobregasto de Mana –Klarth resume- De entre todos los Espíritus Luna parece ser el mas poderoso. El anillo para crear un pacto con ella esta en la Mina de Morlia, en el Reino de Alvanista. Tendremos que coger un barco para llegar.

[En el pueblo de Hamel.]

-¿Qué narices? El pueblo esta devastado. ¡Cuando vinimos a por cuerda y piquetas estaba perfectamente!

-Cless, Klarth, mirar allí. Una niña de pelo rosa esta desmayada. _Pero no tiene coleta_...

-Ah... *despierta* Que horrible... Demitel hizo esto... un brujo que ataco nuestro hogar.

-¡Venganza! –Cless se emociona- Se lo que es, no puedo dejarla tirada. ¡La ayudare a VENGARSE!

-Ay, os doy las gracias de corazón. Me llamo Rhea Scarlet. Creo que el brujo fue al norte hacia Venezia.

-_Hum, no puede ser ella. Demasiado educada._ Yo soy Klarth, ellos son Cless y Mint...

[En Venezia, casa del alcalde.]

-¿De donde venís? (Cerca de Belladem.) Ah, allí mi hermano es alcalde. ¿Queríais algo? Demitel...

-Demitel es un semielfo que estudiaba magia aquí –la secretaria informa- Ayudaba a la gente con su trabajo, pero hará cosa de un año que marcho hacia la Isla Olvidada y ya no se le volvió a ver el pelo. Había cambiado por completo, ya no parecía ser el mismo hombre estudioso.

-La Isla Olvidada. Se por donde esta –Klarth recuerda- Vayamos al puerto a pedir un pasaje.

[En la Isla Olvidada]

-Demitel ataco mi pueblo para mostrar su poder –Rhea resopla- ¡Es malo! ¡Mato a mi padre, su maestro!

(Tras avanzar por la mansión ven al brujo de pelo azul, que les confirma su identidad.)

-¡Demitel! ¡Tu mataste a los padres de Rhea! ¡Ahora YO te matare a TI! –ese es Cless.

-Os equivocáis. Rhea y sus padres, los Scarlets, murieron en un accidente. Yo no hice nada. No se que os habrá dicho esa nena, pero seguro que no es Rhea. ¡No se le parece en nada! Dejarme aquí a la niña y os dejare marchar a los demás. Palabra de niño bueno.

(Los héroes ven el reflejo de Demitel en el espejo: es huesudo, como Mars, otro esbirro de Dhaos.)

-Espera. ¡Eres siervo de Dhaos! –Cless se lanza- ¡Da igual quien diga la verdad, no te dejare con vida!

(Luchan con el brujo y sus monstruos. Al acabar, la niña agradece que la hayan ayudado y se desvanece.)

-¿Tenia un fantasma dentro? Que miedo. –Mint tiembla- ¡Ah! ¡El cuerpo se levanta por si solo!

-¿Ein? Que hago aquí... *explica* ¡No soy Rhea, soy Arche! ¿Mi padre me esta buscando? ¡Vamos!

[Cabaña del Valle]

-*Klarth explica* Parece que le presto su cuerpo a su amiga para poder cumplir su venganza...

-*Arche sale* Bueno, ya esta. Vaya, fue mi culpa por no hacerme mi coleta, je, je. Ya esta. *coleta* ¡Tranquis, ahora si que soy yo misma! Mi padre quiere agradecéroslo con esto. *anillos* ¡Rhea se ha salvado gracias a mi magia, juas, juas! ¡Venga, todos en marchaaa!

[Puerto de Venezia.]

-Capitaaan... –Arche guiña- ¿Nos llevaría a Alvanista? Háganos el favor, porfa, porfa.

-Ejem... no la haga caso –Klarth la aparta- Podemos pagar los billetes. ¿Subimos ya?

(En el barco. Cless y Klarth están en cubierta y Klarth empieza a comparar a las chicas.)

-Cless. ¿Cuál prefieres, Mint o Arche? Mint es amable y educada. Pero Arche es fogosa e increíble.

-¿QUE? ¡Apenas las conozco de hace unos días! (¿Elijo yo antes?) Bah, a ti te vendría bien Milliarde.

-¿De que habláis, eh? –Arche se mete. (¡Nada en absoluto! ¡Especialmente no de vosotras! *rojez*)

(Encuentran un guerrero en camino a Alvanista, Meia. Hablan del reino y les invita a unos tragos.)

-Cless... no puedo más. (Yo tampoco) Arche ha caído dormida, deberíamos llevárnosla al camarote.

-*sueña* Oooh, Cless... no me hagas eso... eres un pillin... *ronca*

-Sabes, Klarth, te contare un secreto –Meia esta trompa- Alvanista parece estar en paz *hip*... pero Dhaos la controla desde dentro con un esbirro. *hip* Por eso Alvanista no se ha enfrentado a el abiertamente. *hip* El príncipe esta bajo su poder. Pero no lo cuentes por ahí. *hip*

-(0_0) '_Que ya lo cuento yo'... esto deben saberlo los demás._ Arche, nos vamos al camarote enseguida.

(Al día siguiente, Cless se despierta con un ruido. ¡Meia trata de trincharle con espada!)

-¡Leñe! *esquiva* ¡Meia, despierta! Y los demás están fritos por la juerga de anoche. ¡Esta loco!

(Tras la lucha, Meia se suelta del control mental, pero al momento es vaporizado. Klarth comprende.)

-Meia tenía un demonio dentro, culpa de Dhaos sin duda. Tengamos cuidado... Dhaos sabe de nosotros.

-Tendremos que liberar al príncipe antes de averiguar mas cosas sobre los Espíritus...

[En Alvanista: la posada.]

-Tenemos que meternos en el castillo para salvar al príncipe. Arche, tu escoba es la clave para hacerlo.

-¿Qué? Espera, no puedo cargar con todos a la vez... *mirada* Grrr, vale, veré que puedo hacer...

(En la alcoba del príncipe. Este no esta... pero llega enseguida. Trata de llamar guardias.)

-En algún sitio esta el demonio que lo controla. ¡Es el perico! –Cless señala. (¿El perico?)

(Van a por el loro en la percha, que se transforma en demonio y les amenaza. Es vencido rápidamente.)

-Ja, ya esta hecho. Como hemos salvado al príncipe el rey nos lo agradecerá y nos escuchara.

(Klarth se equivoca: son enviados a la mazmorra por el atentado. Arche se queja de todo.)

-¡Por tu culpa estamos aquí, genio! *bufido* ¿Qué decías sobre que nos iban a escuchar? Idiota.

-Vosotros, venir –un mago les suelta- Soy el mago de la corte. El rey quiere escucharos, vamos con el.

-(0_0) Ops, resulta que lo consiguió. (Canasta de tres para Klarth, ju, ju.)

(Al fin están ante el rey de Alvanista y explican la situación con el enemigo común, Dhaos.)

-Vinimos a salvar al príncipe porque necesitamos magias fuertes –Cless explica- Ya que son lo único que puede herir a Dhaos. Parece que estaba bajo su control. (Mi hijo esta a salvo. Si podéis, queremos que nos ayudéis en la lucha junto a nuestro reino aliado de Midgard.)

(Los protas reciben un libro mágico, la lanza Gugnir y permiso para ir a la Mina de Morlia.)

-Aquí tienen el carnet –tipo del gremio de aventureros- Pero no llegareis lejos, hay un camino sin salida.

[Catacumbas de Belladem.]

-Podemos hacer tiempo consiguiendo los otros Espíritus antes. Aquí esta Gnome, el de la Tierra.

-¿Eh, quien entra en mi territorio? (¡PLAF, RAS, CLOC, BOOM!) Ay, vale, haré ese pacto con Klarth.

[Cueva Ardiente: tierras de Freyland.]

-Dices que aquí debe estar Efreet, Espíritu del Fuego... (Y además tenemos el anillo adecuado.)

-Jo, jo –el giganton de fuego- Así que queréis un pacto. ¡Debéis vencerme antes! (¡PAF, RAS, BOOM!)

-Otro para el bote, ji, ji. Que bueno. (Arche, no eres tu la que consigue sus poderes... –Mint habla.)

[Cueva submarina.]

-Supongo que aquí vive el Espíritu del Agua, ¿cierto Klarth? –Cless ha acertado.

-¿Quién se atreve a perturbar mi sueño? –la señora del agua- Ah, es para un pacto con el humano.

-(¡PAF, CLOC, ZOOM!) Hemos vencido, Undine. Ahora formemos el pacto mágico.

[Mina de Morlia: sótanos.]

-Aquí es donde el guarda dice que se acaba el camino –Klarth observa- ¡Una inscripción en elfico!

-Yo se leerla. *Arche lee* Dice que debemos llamar a los Espíritus en cierto lugar para abrir el camino.

-¿Cómo lo ha hecho? ¡Yo soy el estudioso! Que vergüenza. (Cless y tampoco sabíamos. –Mint consuela.)

-Ja, eso es porque soy semi-elfa. Muy tonta debería ser para no saber leer MI propio lenguaje.

(Llaman a los cuatro espíritus que tienen y el pasaje se abre. Encuentran a otro espíritu, un viejales.)

-Je, je. ¿Sois vosotros los que me invocasteis, niños? Soy Maxwell, Espíritu Supremo...

-¡Queremos el anillo para invocar a Luna! (Primero debéis vencerme.) Ah, me lo temía.

(Luchan con el viejo mágico, y al ganar se llevan unos tesoros y les mejoran la Gugnir.)

-Esa lanza aun puede ser muy fuerte. Hala, también os permito hacer un pacto conmigo, aprovechad.

-¡Tenemos que volver con el mago real, Lungdrom! Debe saber los tesoros que hemos hallado.

[Alvanista de nuevo.]

-Ah, veo que habéis ido a la mina –Lungdrom les ve tristes- ¿Qué pasa? Ah, aparte del anillo de Luna había otro. Aquí no podemos repararlo, pero se de alguien que si. Es un colega, Edward Morrison.

[Tierras de Alvanista, Mansión Morrison.]

-¿Qué quieren? –una señora atiende- Ah, yo soy la mujer de Edward. Ahora no esta en casa, se fue a Freyland.

[Tierra de Freyland, pueblo de Olive.]

-Uf, este calor es mortal –Cless se abanica- Preguntamos por Morrison, pero no aparece por ningún lado.

-Eh, posadero –Klarth insiste- ¿Ha visto al señor Morrison? *escucha* Ah, así que esta buscando escamas de basiliscos. (¿Eso que es?) Un monstruo terrible, pero sus escamas son geniales para hacer medicinas. (¡Las tenemos!) ¡Bien, entonces Morrison aparecerá!

(El posadero avisa al mago, y en cuanto aparece ven que es igualito a su requete-nieto.)

-Si, yo soy Morrison. ¿Por qué me miráis así? *explican* Ah, sois los que salvasteis al príncipe. ¿Queréis reparar el anillo? Va a ser difícil, este anillo era parte de un pacto con un Espíritu Supremo. Lo que podéis hacer es ir al pueblo elfo. Si tenéis la carta de Alvanista os dejaran pasar. Oh, ese libro... tiene mi firma.

-Ah, el libro de Morrison... –Cless duda- Veras, es de tu descendiente... dentro de 100 años nos le cederá.

-Viajes en el tiempo, eh... y pensar que casi abandono la materia... sois muy raros. Pero lo agradezco.

-¡No se preocupe, lucharemos para cambiar el futuro! –Mint le asegura.

[Bosque de Ymir.]

-Bien, estamos entrando en territorio elfo. Con esta placa no nos pasara nada, pero no podemos...

-Meter semielfos en la colonia, ya se –Arche esta molesta- No pasa nada, os esperare...

-¡Alto, los humanos no van a entrar en la colonia elfa así como así! *placa* Oh, les ruego me disculpen.

-Yo me encargo –el guarda se va- Soy Brambert, el líder elfo. Aja, veo que tienen ahí un anillo de pacto.

(El líder elfo les lleva por el bosque Heimdall, en busca de la Piedra Negra que reparara el anillo.)

-Ymir es el 'origen de todo' –Brambert explica- Se dice que Origin, Rey de los Espíritus duerme aquí. Solo pudimos verlo durante la batalla del Ragnarok, hace mucho tiempo. Pero lo que es seguro es que la Piedra Negra puede reparar estos anillos especiales. *resplandor*

-¡Ja, están arreglados! –Klarth se alegra- Con esto ya puedo hacer un pacto con Luna.

-Un espíritu vive en la Torre del Zodiaco, entre Freyland y el reino de Midgard, aunque no se si es Luna.

-¿Puede reparar este arco también? –Cless enseña- Era de un amigo. Significa mucho para los dos.

-La Piedra Negra solo repara las cosas mágicas. Pero puedes llevarlo a un herrero normal y ya esta.

-¡Mi Señor! –llegan guardas- ¡Hemos visto un individuo sospechoso! ¡Es un semi-elfo!

-¡Soltarme! –Arche atada- ¡No tiene gracia! (El castigo a los semi-elfos es la muerte –declara Brambert.)

-¡Déjenla! –una señora elfa de pelo rosa- Llévenme a mi en su lugar. ¡Castígueme a mí!

-¿Eh? (Así se hará.) Oigan. ¡Déjenme ver a esa mujer... esperen! *agarrada* ¡MAMA!

(Si de verdad es su madre... ya no la volverá a ver. Los héroes se van de allí con tristeza en el cuerpo.)

[En la Torre del Zodiaco.]

-¡Esta bien! –Klarth se cabrea- Íbamos a venir de todas formas, pero ese duende... ¡nos robo la placa real!

-Te he oído, grandullón –el hada esta allí- Soy el hado Artemis, y este es el aposento de mi señora Luna.

(El niño hada pretende bloquearles hasta que Arche 'de un beso a alguien', pero es interrumpido.)

-Artemis, deja de hacer trastadas. *placa* Esto es vuestro. Si queréis hacer un pacto, no me opondré.

(La señora Luna no lucha para unirse... marchan y el niño hada se queda solo. Marchan a Midgard.)

[Reino de Midgard.]

-Eh, guardia, mire esto –Klarth enseña la placa de Alvanista- Buscamos al señor Morrison.

-Esta conmigo –llega alguien con el- Soy el capitán de la guardia Relsen. Morrison me hablo de vosotros.

-Jo, que vergüenza –Cless enrojece- Pero esta bien, ¡detendremos las maldades de Dhaos juntos!

-¿Qué maldades? –Arche se extraña. (Ja, ja, no haga caso a esta tonta, señor... –Klarth la empuja.)

(Sala del trono. El rey de Midgard explica como hay monstruos vigilando y están diseñando Magitech.)

-Dhaos ha colocado sus fuerzas en la llanura de Valhalla. Aun con las fuerzas que nos han enviado de Alvanista me alegro que queráis apoyarnos –el rey agradece- Estamos creando Magitech en nuestro laboratorio, con ello los humanos podrán hacer magias.

-¿Sin invocar ni nada? ¡Alucinante! –Klarth flipa- ¡Ahora si que tenemos que ganarle!

-¡Agh, no lo entiendo! –Arche le da vueltas- Dhaos ha destruido ciudades, ha matado a su gente con monstruos... pero por otra parte nunca ha tocado un pelo a pueblos menores, ni hizo daño al príncipe... solo le interesa el reino Midgard. ¿Qué tiene este lugar de especial?

-¿Eres idiota? –Cless se cabrea- ¿O solo olvidadiza? ¿Ya no te acuerdas de lo de Rhea o que?

-Nunca lo olvidare. ¿Pero porque Dhaos destruyo Hamel? Tengo que saberlo. ¡Vamos a mi casa!

[Cabaña del valle.]

-¡PAPA! Me mentiste como un bellaco. ¡Mama no se murió! ¿Qué narices paso con ella y los elfos?

-Hija... te lo contare –El padre narra- No hará ni diez años que los elfos y los humanos si se llevaban bien. Pero un día empezaron a odiar a los humanos. Se encerraron en el bosque de Ymir y ya no permitían el emparejamiento de las razas. Tu madre y yo éramos de esos... sus compadres dijeron que los humanos 'habían cometido muchos crímenes'.

-Dejemos eso... ¿Qué pasa con Rhea y sus padres? ¿Qué había entre Midgard y los señores Scarlet?

-Los Scarlets eran científicos de Midgard... estaban desarrollando ciertas tecnologías avanzadas.

-¿Podría ser los avances Magitech que nos dijeron? Hay que volver a Midgard. –Arche les ordena.

[Reino de Midgard.]

-Jo, jo, jo –un monstruo agarra un niño- Vengo de parte de Dhaos a declararos guerra. ¡De paso matare a alguien para calentar! (¡Dejármelo a mi! –Morrison avanza- Casi tengo el conjuro listo. ¡Mira, monstruo!)

(El viejo Morrison hace un conjuro del tiempo, que se traga al monstruo y a el también.)

-Morrison se ha sacrificado... –Mint llora- La historia esta cambiando a grandes pasos...

-¿Lo ves, Arche? ¡Dhaos solo trae problemas! –Cless lo sabe- ¡Vamos a ganar esta guerra también por el!

(Los generales hacen planes para tomar el puente que lleva hacia el castillo de Dhaos.)

-Lo habéis hecho bien, soldados –el rey da recompensas- Te lo has ganado, Señor Klarth.

-¡Majestad! –llega un guarda- ¡Otro ataque de monstruos! (¡Pero si les quitamos la zona de la llanura!)

(Pero ahora atacan desde el cielo. Cless oye una voz en su cabeza y la Valkiria aparece en un sueño.)

-Chico guerrero, yo soy aquella que sirve a Odin: la Valkiria. Y tu ahora tienes su lanza, que le fue robada por mortales como tu. No eres digno de blandirla, pero si nos la entregas voluntariamente tendrás una compensación. (¡No tengo tiempo de charlas! ¿Ese caballo vuela? ¡Me lo llevo!)

(En el laboratorio Relsen ordena disparar el cañón Magitech. De un tiro revienta muchisimos monstruos.)

-_No... el Mana... el Mana se esta agotando… no sigais... _–el espíritu de Martel sufre.

-El arma se ha estropeado al primer tiro... –Klarth suspira- ¡Cless! ¿De donde sales con ese podenco?

-Es el Pegaso. Lo usare para limpiar el cielo de monstruos, con la Gugnir. (¡Eh, yo también... en escoba!)

(Cless elimina al jefe demonio con la lanza y los hechizos de la amiga pelo-rosa. Se salvan.)

-Uf, el rey te dará una medalla como mínimo, Sir Cless –Relsen felicita- Y esto es para la señorita Arche.

(Arche aprende del libro de Morrison el superpoderoso Indignation. Parten hacia el castillo.)

[Castillo de Dhaos.]

-¡Al fin te encontramos, Dhaos! –Cless desenvaina- ¡Vamos a acabar contigo de una vez!

-No tengo razones para luchar contigo. (¡Pero yo si!) Ya veo, sois siervos del reino de Midgard... Necios.

(Luchan con el y con los monstruos, pero al acabar el guapito se ha esfumado otra vez.)

-¡Se habrá vuelto a escapar en el tiempo! ¡Agh, que rabia me da! –Cless esta confuso.

-Si miraramos los apuntes de Morrison sobre viajes del tiempo podríamos hacer algo... –Klarth sugiere.

[Biblioteca de la Mansión Morrison.]

-Señora, le doy el pésame por su marido... –Lungdrom esta con ellos- Pero queremos mirar su biblioteca.

-*Klarth trastea* ¡Je, aquí esta! Según esto la antigua civilización Thor se hundió en el mar... pero tenían un método de viaje en el tiempo. Si le usamos alcanzaremos a Dhaos, el problema esta en bajar al fondo del mar primero. Morrison no llego a conseguirlo...

-¡Pero antes...! –Mint recuerda- Si nos vamos sin curar el árbol Yggdrassil no habrá magia en el futuro.

(Esa noche Mint sueña con su madre, como quería ser curandera y de donde saco ella su gran poder.)

-_Estos pendientes... tienen el poder del Unicornio. Gracias al Unicornio aprendí curaciones muy fuertes._

-El Unicornio es la clave –anuncia la rubia- Pero solo querrá verse con una doncella pura.

[Bosque de Abedul blanco.]

-Bueno, ya estamos en el hogar del Unicornio. Arche y Mint pueden ponerse a buscarlo. –Cless ordena.

-*Arche suda* ¿Qué? ¿Yo? Pero es que... mira, yo buscare por aquí... ¡Chao! *huye*

(Mint busca por el otro lado, y lo encuentra. Le ruega ayudarla, pero unos demonios llegan y le hieren.)

-¡Mint! –Cless llama- Sabia que algo iba mal. ¡Klarth, destrocemos a esos monstruos!

-Gentil doncella –el equino la llama- Tu corazón esta inmaculado. Cambiare de forma para ayudarte...

-*pluf* ¿Ah? Se convirtió en bastón. ¡Con este Cuerno del Unicornio podemos curar el Yggdrassil!

-¿Arche? –Cless pregunta- ¿Por qué huiste? (El Unicornio no me juzgaría valida... porque tuve NOVIO.)

[Bosque del Yggdrassil.]

-Voy a intentarlo, apartad. *Mint ilumina* ¡Uf... esto cuesta! Necesito darle mas fuerza. *puja*

(¡Conseguido! El árbol florece y el espíritu de Martel puede aparecer solidamente para hablarles.)

-Gracias... con esto podrá vivir un poco más. Sin embargo, aun existe algo que consume mucho mana...

-Dime, Klarth –Cless razona- ¿Quizá Dhaos atacaba Midgard porque tenían esas nuevas Magitech?

-¡Seguro que le tiene miedo! –Arche es chula- Solo la magia puede herirlo. ¡Vámonos al futuro!

[En medio del mar.]

-Aquí esta bien, capitán –Klarth señala- ¡Allá vamos! ¡Undine! *pluf* ¡Llévanos hasta el fondo del mar!

(El espíritu del agua les lleva a unas ruinas submarinas. Pronto encuentran un cuarto con un ordenador.)

-Individuos no autorizados –unos robots les detectan- Eliminar de forma inmediata, bip. *laser*

-¡Menuda bienvenida! *armas* (¡PLAF, CROC, RAS!) Uf, ya esta. Parece que tenían un anillo.

-Sistema principal activado –el PC le habla- Bienvenidos al Ordenador Central. Escojan una función. (Viajar en el tiempo) Reconocimiento de voz activado. Dispositivo de salto temporal ha sido elegido. Restaurando funciones de Thor. (¡Eh, estamos emergiendo!) Energía comprobada. Indiquen la fecha de salto. (¡Dentro de 100 años... en las Catacumbas!)

[Catacumbas, sótano.]

-Conozco el poder que has usado –Dhaos sigue allí- Pero es una lastima que TU no hayas ido con ellos...

-*pluf* ¡Dhaooos! –Cless y su peña llegan- ¡Ahora si que vamos a darte tu merecido!

-No podéis detenerme. ¡Aun me queda algo por hacer! No puedo perder hasta entonces.

(Lucha mortal: ahora tienen magias, y pueden con el. Al caer, las catacumbas tiemblan.)

-¡Una energía misteriosa amenaza con derrumbar este lugar... huyamos! –Trinicus ordena.

[Cabaña de Trinicus.]

-Lo hicimos, señor Morrison. Es hora de que volvamos a nuestro tiempo. (Os echare de menos, tios.)

(Klarth y Arche hacen ademán de irse, pero unos subitos meteoros interrumpen la despedida.)

-*pluf* Aja, llegue a tiempo. ¿No hay heridos? (¿Y este quien es?) Soy Harrison, vengo de dentro de 50 años por orden del Reino de Alvanista. Dhaos lleva años trayendo caos a nuestra tierra. Parece que sabia que trataríamos de avisaros, por eso arrojo meteoros en esta zona.

-Parece que cantamos victoria muy pronto, señor Morrison. (Esta vez me quedare, solo os estorbaría.)

-Nos encargaremos de el. ¡Y Chester puede venir con nosotros! (¿Seguro? Tiene pinta de debilucho...)

(El arquero se cabrea con la brujita insultona. Les calman y van a la emergida ciudad de Thor.)

[Pueblo de Totus: Futuro.]

-Este es el pueblo de Miguel, en honor al guerrero –Harry informa- Encontraros conmigo en Alvanista.

(Por la noche, Chester entrena contra un muñeco. Cless trata de quitarle hierro al asunto.)

-Cless... siempre hemos entrenado juntos, pero hace tiempo que me has superado... debo alcanzarte, tengo que ser mas fuerte o no podré vengar a mis padres... y Ami. ¿Sabias que ella te amaba? No puedo dormir. No dormiré en paz hasta perforar a Dhaos con mis propias armas.

(Cless si duerme, y además sueña con su padre, que practicaba una técnica de espadas.)

-_Voy a ver que tal me sale. ¡Espada Oscura! (¡RAAAS!) ¿Has visto, Cless? Tengo que dominarla para poder enseñártela bien. Muy pronto tendrás la edad para heredar el Colgante del Encerramiento. Espero que te vuelvas un buen guerrero para entonces._

-Papa... le vi hacer esa técnica muchas veces... pero no se si podré llegar a dominarla.

[Euclid: Futuro.]

-Ah, así que esta es la Euclid del futuro –Klarth se admira- Es muy distinta a la de mi época.

(Flashback: Klarth esta empollando sus libros, y Milliarde se le acerca con una bandeja de te.)

-_Te he hecho un te... no te esfuerces demasiado, ¿vale? (Déjalo ahí... no me distraigas.)_

-Cless, dime... –Chester se extraña- ¿Esto es normal en el? (Oh, tranquilos, solo es cansancio.)

-Bueno, Harrison nos dijo que Dhaos controla los mares... deberemos viajar por aire. ¿Cómo lo haremos?

-En efecto, Cless –el mentado les guía- Este es el investigador jefe de la Academia de Ciencia de Euclid.

-Miren esto. *maquinas* Estos son los Techbirds, maquinas voladoras. Si me prometéis vencer a Dhaos podéis quedároslas gratis, pero aun no tienen energía. Para llegar hasta otro continente necesitáis mucha electricidad, y se os acabaría en medio del viaje... pero no si tuviéramos ayuda de Volt, el Espíritu del Trueno. Tendremos que buscar un invocador que os acompañe.

-Yo lo soy –revela Klarth- Si usamos un anillo de pacto podemos intentar reclutarle.

-¡Lo tenemos! *anillo* Estaba en la Mina de Morlia. Volt podría estar en las catacumbas del pueblo.

[Cueva de Volt.]

-Cless, mira –Chester señala- ¡Una chavala ninja esta zurrando a sus compañeros! ¿Qué ha pasado?

-¡No me postrare ante Dhaos! –la chavala lucha- No sois mas que esclavos mentales. ¡Debo vencer!

(Quieren ayudarla, pero iba ganando... y se va. Mas tarde la ven en una trampa de electricidad.)

-¡Espera, te sacaremos! Cless, sacala. –Mint sugiere. (¿Eh? ¿Por qué yo? A ver. *bzz* ¡AAAH!)

-¡Otro que tal! *Klarth empuja* Ya esta. Estabais atrapados en la corriente. ¿Qué hace una niña aquí?

-No tienes que decirlo si no quieres, pero al menos di tu nombre. –Mint tranquiliza. (Suzu... vale, adiós.)

(La chavala ninja corre que se las pela. Al fin llegan ante Volt, y le ofrecen hacer un pacto.)

-Bzzz –el espiritu zumba- Bzzz bzzz. (¿Qué dice?) Bzzz. (¡Da igual, dale un anillo y que elija!)

(Volt elige su anillo de pacto y se le llevan. Pero ningún rastro de la ninja misteriosa.)

[Euclid, laboratorio.]

-¡Volt, ven a mi! –Klarth invoca. (Bzzz.) Necesito que le des energía a estas maquinas.

(Tambien le da fuerza a la escoba de Arche. Esta se dirige a Chester, sigue enfurruñado.)

-Esto, mira... perdón por llamarte débil antes. (No es por eso.) ¿Pues que te pasa? Siempre vas con cara amargada. (¡No entiendes nada! Mataron a mi hermana. Un lacayo de Dhaos... ¡esto es personal!) Bueno, también para Cless. Pero el no permite que la ira le nuble la vista. Cuando entrenabas me dabas miedo.

(Les entregan cápsulas para guardar los Techbirds. Harrison ira a Alvanista en primer lugar y esperara.)

[Reino de Alvanista.]

-Aquí están los héroes –Harry habla con alguien. (¡Lungdrom! ¿Qué hace usted aquí?)

-Je, tengo sangre elfa, así que he vivido mucho. Me hubiera gustado veros en mejores circunstancias.

(Les lleva ante el rey actual. Explica que Dhaos seguirá huyendo al futuro a menos que hagan algo.)

-Entre los documentos que encontramos en las ruinas de Thor había algo interesante. En el pasado los reinos de Thor, Odin y Fenrir luchaban por el dominio del mundo. Thor se hundió bajo el mar por un meteoro, pero unos guerreros aniquilaron los otros dos con ciertas armas.

-Juntando las tres reliquias puedes crear una que impedirá a Dhaos viajar en el tiempo. –dice el mago.

[Villa de los ninjas.]

-¿Mmm? Quería ir al pueblo elfo a ver que tal llevan su xenofobia... pero este no es.

-Ya hubieran intentado atraparme si fuera así –Arche flota- ¡Cless, cuidado! (¡Uah! *trampas*)

-Ah, sois vosotros... (¡Suzu!) Supongo que nunca os di las gracias como es debido... venid conmigo.

(Ante el jefe de los ninjas, abuelo de Suzu, Ranzo Fujibayashi. Han quitado las trampas.)

-Suzu, te tengo dicho que quites las trampas si esperas invitados. Perdonarla, pero es que sus padres han desaparecido y tenemos razones para creer que Dhaos ha cogido a nuestros hombres y les ha hipnotizado. Dejar que vaya con vosotros, quizás así encuentre pistas. (¿Cómo sabe eso?) Je, nuestro oficio es espiar.

-Les vimos por última vez en la ciudad de Euclid, espiando el laboratorio. –Suzu revela.

[Euclid, coliseo.]

-_Bien, esto esta lleno de gente –Cless planea- Ahora es cuando los demás tienen que revisar los asientos._

-¡Señoras y señores, el guerrero Cless Alvein ha llegado al ultimo combate! –vozarrón del comentarista.

-¡A ti te buscamos, Cless Alvein! (¿Ninjas?) Lord Dhaos ha ordenado detenerte, y lo conseguiremos.

(Cless lucha con los ninjas, que al final se liberan y revelan ser los padres de Suzu... antes de morir.)

-No te disculpes... –Suzu es fría- Este es el Camino del Ninja. Desechamos cualquier sentimiento inútil. Me ayudaste a encontrar a mis padres, así que voy a devolverte el favor. Luchare a tu lado contra Dhaos.

[Torre de las Llamas, Freyland.]

-Yo soy Flamberge –ogro rojo cornudo- ¿Crees que puedes llevarte la Espada de Fuego, alma de Odin?

(El grupo lucha contra el monstruo, y se llevan la Flamberge, Cless gana mas poder.)

[Templo de Fenrir, tierra de Friezkel.]

-Oid, mortales –bestia peluda azul- Soy la Bestia Fen, guardo el alma de Fenrir. ¡Esta cueva es sagrada!

(Vencen a la bestia y ganan la Espada Vorpal, con la que Cless gana otra técnica de espada.)

[Bosque de Heimdall.]

-Chicos, cuando reparamos el anillo con la Piedra Negra me pareció ver a Origin... –ese es Klarth.

-¡Tranquilos, con mi turbo-escoba he podido saltarme todo el bosque por los cielos! Os acompañare.

-Vosotros que rompisteis el sello del fuego y el del hielo... –Origin aparece- ¿Qué es lo que buscáis?

(La costumbre es luchar, y al vencer proclaman que buscan forjar la 'Espada del Tiempo'.)

-¿Por qué deseáis la Espada Eterna? (¡Para vencer a Dhaos!) Ja, ja... ¿Por qué creéis que Dhaos vino a este mundo? ¿Acaso sabéis de donde vino... o por que hace lo que hace? (¡Pero la gente sufre por su culpa!) Bueno, da igual. Me vencisteis limpiamente, y os obedeceré. Mostrarme el anillo.

-La tengo –Cless admira- ¡La Espada Eterna! (Espíritu Supremo, póstrate a mi por el poder del anillo...)

[Arlee, pueblo de noche eterna.]

-Dhaos esta detrás de esta oscuridad, seguro –Klarth sopla- Uf, que frío. (Deja de hablar como un viejo.)

(En la posada, Klarth se queda calentito. Cless y Mint salen, y Arche y Chester detrás.)

-¿Qué miras ahora, Chester? (Se que vas a espiarles.) ¡Que dices! Agh. ¿Por qué me tienes que chinchar siempre? (Si eres tu la que me chincha a mi.) ¡Nada más lejos! Tu y yo somos muy distintos, que lo sepas. (No me dejas en paz desde que me conoces... pero dejales a ellos.) ¡Eh, no huyas!

(Cless y Mint estan mas lejos, y la rubia revela que tiene el anillo que Cless uso en la mazmorra.)

-Cless, esto es un pendiente... tiene la marca del unicornio. Era de mi madre. Si no me hubieras mentido sobre ella... si hubiera sabido en ese momento que ya estaba muerta... el dolor hubiera sido insoportable. Quería agradecértelo de alguna forma. (Ah, no importa... entremos, va a nevar.)

(Suzu esta en un tejado, sola con sus pensamientos. Es la que esta más confundida.)

-_Mama, Papa... pronto lucharemos contra Dhaos. Me pregunto... si de verdad un ninja tiene prohibidos los sentimientos. Cuando estoy con los demás, no puedo evitar sentir cosas muy extrañasi. Mañana lo daré todo... aunque mi vida peligre, no me arrepentiré._

(Dia siguiente: van a usar el poder de la espada para revelar el Castillo de Dhaos.)

-¡Espada Eterna! *Cless blande* ¡Saca el Castillo de Dhaos de su escondite en la corriente del Tiempo!

[Castillo de Dhaos.]

-¡Dhaos! ¡Hoy no escaparas! –todos se preparan.

-Me impresiona que hayáis llegado tan lejos. En verdad merecéis ser llamados 'heroes legendarios'.

-Quiero saber algo –Cless avanza- ¿Por qué dijiste que no tenias razones para luchar?

-Ninguno de vosotros ha creado o usado Magitech. ¡La Magitech gasta gran cantidad de Mana muy rápidamente! Debo destruir a todos los que la usen. ¡Necesito mana para mi propia misión! Tengo que recuperar la Semilla del Mana, y no me vais a detener. ¡Prepararos!

(Lucha contra el brujo melenudo. Aun si le machacan, no parece vencido realmente...)

-Mi gente ha esperado mucho tiempo... ¡Derris Kharlan, mi hogar, desata todo mi poder contra ellos!

(Lucha contra un Dhaos monstruoso. Otra lucha, más difícil y sangrienta que antes.)

-No puedo rendirme... hasta que tenga la Semilla. Siento las plegarias de mi gente... ¡aun puedo luchar!

(Su forma final, un Dhaos angélico. Pero al caer este, ya no se levanta. ¡Han vencido por fin!)

[Bosque del Yggdrassil.]

-¿Era verdad? –Cless duda- ¿Dhaos luchaba por salvar su mundo? Entonces nosotros...

-Hicimos bien –Klarth confirma- El destruyo muchas vidas inocentes. El fin no justifica los medios...

-_Quería la Semilla del Mana para salvar su mundo –Martel narra- La semilla que nacería del mana acumulado del árbol Yggdrassil. La tecnología Magitech era la que absorbía tood el mana... de seguir así el gran árbol hubiera muerto. Así empezó la gran guerra._

-Bueno, ahí voy –Mint conjura- Pondré una barrera sobre el Yggdrassil para que produzca la Semilla.

-Supongo que es el adiós –dice Suzu- Pero no llorare. Las emociones no son parte... del Camino Ninja.

(La chavala ninja se va de allí en un remolino de hojas... y Cless prepara su espada del tiempo.)

-¡Poderosa Espada del Tiempo... devuelvenos a nuestro recto lugar: a nuestra época!


	2. Destiny

TALES OF DESTINY

(El de las espadas parlantes... y los nombres cambiados)

(Aeronave de carga. Nuestro rubio héroe de armadura blanca esta durmiendo la mona.)

-Zzzz... ¿ah? *despierta* ¡Si son los de la serie Tales! Ejem. Yo me llamo Stahn Aileron y quiero ser un héroe como mi abuelo. Vivo en el pueblo de Leanne con el y con mi hermana Lilith. Como no tenía dinero para viajar me he colado en esta nave. Pero no se lo digáis a nadie, ¿eh?

-¿Quién es este tipo? –un guarda le pilla- ¡Un polizón, seguro! ¡Vas a ir ante el capitán!

(El capitán le castiga a barrer cubiertas. De pronto, la nave es atacada por monstruos.)

-¡Zafarrancho de combate! ¡Aumenten la presión del motor! No podemos dejar que se lleven ESO...

-¿Qué narices esta pasando? (Gruaaargh.) ¡Son monstruos! ¡Y a mi me han confiscado mi espada antes!

(Tiene que encontrar un arma y pronto. En la bodega encuentra una extraña espada de brillo rojizo.)

-Esta espada... tiene un aire misterioso. Un brillo caliente. Bueno, no tengo nada mejor. ¡La usare!

-No soy cualquier espada. (¡Si habla y todo!) Claro que puedo hablar, soy el Espadian Dymlos. Mi alma procede del pasado remoto, de la guerra Aerther. Con mi poder puedes arrojar hechizos, como Fireball.

-No entiendo nada. ¡Pero tengo que salir de aquí! *sablazos*

(El melenudo llega hasta la cápsula de escape. Escapa solo, y esta aterriza en un paisaje nevado.)

[Cabaña de Montaña.]

-*Stahn despierta* Ah, por fin te recuperas. Te encontramos en mitad de la nieve. Yo soy Woodrow.

-Uf, gracias. Me había colado en una nave, pero fue atacada por monstruos y escape. Quiero ser un héroe.

-También encontré tu espada. Un arma interesante, te será útil. ¿Cierto, Dymlos? ... Ah, no le caigo bien.

-Hey, Woodrow –un vejete. (¡Maestro Alba!) Mi nieta se perdió en la montaña. ¿Iras a buscarla?

(Entre Stahn y el arquero albino buscan por el bosque a la nieta, una niña de coletas rosas.)

-¿Señor Woodrow? ¿Para que me quiere el abuelo? *escucha* ¡Otra vez se ha roto los pantalones! Pero que viejo más inútil. ¡Aunque sea nuestro maestro de arquería... ya le vale! No, no me había perdido ni nada... solo se me paso el tiempo. ¿Quién es el? Me llamo Chelsea.

-El es Stahn Aileron, que busca fama y fortuna –la explican- Venga, vamos a coser sus pantalones.

(De vuelta todos en la cabaña, la emergencia textil ya ha sido solucionada.)

-¡Jobar, abuelo! A ver si aprendes. ¡No puedo ser tu criada para siempre! Que pesadez.

-Bueno. ¿Y adonde ibas tu, mozo? (a Darilsheid, reino de Seinegald) Ah, entonces debes pasar por Janos.

-Yo te guiare. (¡Señor Woodrow, no me abandone!) No puedo quedarme Chelsea, mi hogar me necesita.

[En el pueblo Janos.]

-Hala, ya llegamos. ¿Por qué no querías hablar con Woodrow, Dymlos? Que grosero. –Stahn le abronca.

-No me fío de el. Sabía quien era yo sin explicárselo. Sabe lo que son los Espadianes... es sospechoso.

(Mientras trata de buscar un pasaporte para pasar la frontera choca con una guerrera pelirroja.)

-¡Ah, perdona! No vi por donde iba, es que estoy preocupada por mi amiga... se cayo en una trampa de las ruinas de la montaña nevada. Yo soy Mary Argent. (Y yo Stahn. ¿Te puedo ayudar?) Hay que ir por este camino al este. Enseguida veras un templo, es allí.

[Ruinas nevadas.]

-¡Rutee! *Mary señala* He venido con refuerzos. (¡Ya me le presentaras luego, ahora desarma la trampa!)

(Rutee, la mercenaria morena, esta atascada en una trampa colgando del aire. Pulsan unos botones.)

-Ya esta. (¿Y las gracias?) ¡No te pedí ayuda! Mary te trajo porque quiso. ¡Y te caíste en la otra trampa!

(Discuten y se encaran, pero unos soldados llegan y los acusan de querer robar tesoros.)

-Ja, tendréis que llevarnos a la fuerza. ¡A los tres! (¡PLAM, PLOF, CRAC!) ¿Dijiste que eras 'Stahn'?

-¿Ahora si me das la gracias? Que cambio más súbito. (¿Vienes con nosotras o no?)

[En el pueblo de Janos.]

-Ahora podemos hablar tranquilos –Rutee interroga- ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Entrar en el ejército? ¿De donde vienes? (De Leane, en Fitzgald.) ¡Fitzgald! ¡Así que eres un paleto de pueblo! (¡Eeeh! ¿Algún problema?) Pues yo vengo de una familia noble de Seinegald... hazme el favor, agarra esta espada.

-¡Eh, esa espada también habla! (¡Aja, has podido oír la voz de Atwight!) Suena como la de Dymlos...

-¿Dymlos esta aquí? –la espada Atwight sigue. (Si estoy. Parece que ambos son Maestros Espadianes.) ¿Por qué le dijiste que era un elegido? Tan solo se necesita estar en la misma onda neural para oírnos. Siempre fuiste un engañabobos. (Por favor, no me vengas con esas.)

-Siento interrumpir esta reunión –Rutee aconseja- pero será mejor que viajemos juntos. Por seguridad.

-Er, vale... pero nada de robar o negocios sospechosos. (¡Claro que no! ¡Quien te has creído que soy!)

-Ahora discute contigo, ahora con Atwight... –Mary contempla. (¿Por qué estas tu con ella entonces?) No lo se... o mejor dicho, no lo recuerdo. No recuerdo nada de antes de conocer a Rutee. (¿Eso no se llama amnesia?) Quizá, pero me gusta conocer cosas nuevas... así que no importa.

(Al día siguiente Rutee explica el plan: van a entregar el bastón que cogió en las ruinas.)

-Tenemos que ir al pueblo Harmentz a entregarlo. Pero antes cambiaremos mis Lens por dinerito fresco.

-Yo le explico –la tendera habla- Las Lens son un material que genera energía, nosotros los de la Oberon Corp se las compramos a los civiles para crear nuestros productos. Se dice que son reliquias tecnológicas, fáciles de encontrar en las ruinas. (A mi solo me interesa la pasta, jo, jo.)

[Pueblo de Harmentz.]

-Eh, ni se os ocurra colaros aquí, palurdos –el portero es bruto. (¡Eh, no soy palurdo!)

(Stahn se cabrea con el portero, que le da un guantazo, pero Rutee enseña lo que tiene para el dueño.)

-Ah, Rutee –el viejo Walt- ¿Has traído lo que pedí? (¿Y tu?) Que desconfiada. Espera, ahora te lo traigo.

-*cuentas* ¿Eh? ¿Solo 5000 Gald? ¡Podría sacar diez veces más si pusiera esta cosa en subasta!

-Agh, vale. *5000 mas* Yo te había reservado la habitación de la posada y todo. ¡Desagradecida!

(No obstante, van a la habitación reservada. Día siguiente: Stahn es levantado a tortas por Rutee.)

-¡Tienes suerte que una chica linda como yo venga a levantarte! –Rutee mangonea.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a Darilsheid? –Mary sugiere- Siempre están pasando cosas interesantes allí.

-Ah, bien, mientras haya primos, digo clientes, me parece bien. *soldados fuera* ¿Qué esta pasando?

-¡Son ellos! –los soldados señalan- ¡Estos son los que saqueaban ruinas bajo la protección de Seinegald!

-Pero eso no lo sabíamos. (¡Me dijiste que no habría negocios sucios!) Tu calla. ¡Tendremos que luchar!

(Stahn las ayuda, porque si no le espera la cárcel. Tras unos soldados rasos viene alguien importante.)

-Apartaros. (¡Sir Leon!) Yo me encargo de ellos. Os enfrentáis al ejército, así que os conviene rendiros.

(No se rinden, no. El general Leon usa su estilo de espada-y-daga para darles pal'pelo a los héroes.)

-Que interesante. No sabía que teníais Espadianes. Pero vuestra habilidad con ellos es patética.

-No deberíais haber desafiado al señorito –su espada habla. (¡Chaltier!) ¿Eres Dymlos?

-Si soy yo. Chaltier era nuestro camarada en la guerra. (¡Si es un Maestro Espadian podría soltarnos!)

-Mi señorito es Leon, el mejor guerrero de Seinegald. (¡Chal, ya esta bien! Entregadme las armas.)

[Darilsheid, la capital: cárcel.]

-¡Saquenme de aquí! ¡Yo no he hecho nada! –Stahn berrea- ¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto?

-Stahn, es por tu culpa –Rutee abronca- Te lanzaste a zurrar soldados como un bestia. ¡Se responsable!

-¡Mira quien habla! Eres tu la que empezó, con tus trapicheos sucios. ¡Y encima te quejas de mi!

-¿Queréis dejar de discutir? –Mary pone calma- Parecéis recién casados. (Vosotros tres, venir fuera.)

(Los recién llegados alguaciles llevan a los presos ante el rey de Darilsheid, que grita.)

-Pensad en lo que habéis hecho. (¿Qué hemos hecho?) ¡No os hagáis los tontos! ¡Habéis mancillado un templo! ¡Habéis saqueado objetos de valor, y luego habéis atacado gente y a mi soldados! Ahora pagareis por todo lo que habéis hecho. (¿Majestad, me permite?) ¿Si, Hugo?

-Déjeme un momento. ¿Sabe usted lo que es un Espadian? Porque ya ve, estos criminales son Maestros Espadianes. A pesar de ser noveles podrían sernos útiles. ¿Que le parece si los mandamos al Templo Straylize? Por supuesto, no van a ir por si mismos, sino con una escolta.

(Les ponen electro-collarines para que no piensen en escapar. Un invento muy doloroso.)

-Hugo, guárdame el secreto, pero dime, ¿conoces el Ojo de Atamoni? (Si, majestad... el arma mortífera usada en la época de la guerra Aerther.) En efecto. Se encuentra bajo el Templo Straylize. Pero no puedo enviar a mis generales, el público no debe saber nada de su existencia.

-En tal caso enviarles a ellos es nuestra mejor opción. Leon los vigilara, puede dominarlos de maravilla.

-¡Oiga usted! –Rutee protesta- Traemos el Ojo de Atamoni o lo que sea, ¿pero habrá una recompensa?

-¡Ja, que niña mas encantadora! –Hugo se ríe- Por supuesto tendréis recompensa. Venid a mi mansión.

-¿Hugo Hilchrist? ¿El presidente de la Oberon Corp? ¡Ese si es un pez gordo! –Rutee entiende.

[Mansión de Hugo.]

-¡Marian, donde estas! –Leon llama. (Me alegro de verle, Leon.) Eres tu, Rembrand. ¿Dónde esta Hugo?

-Esta en su oficina. ¿Quiénes son ellos? (Ni te preocupes, solo estoy con ellos por obligación.)

-Ah, ya llegasteis. ¡Marian! –Hugo llama- Es nuestra criada. Entrégales los Espadianes. Contando con Chaltier hacen tres. Los libros de historia indican que hay un total de seis, que salvaron nuestro mundo en la guerra Aerther. Ya podéis proseguir con la misión...

(Antes de irse Leon se queda a hablar con la doncella Marian, que estaba preocupada.)

-Voy a faltar un tiempo, así que... te echare de menos. (Al amo Hugo no le gustara que nos veamos así.) ¡No vuelvas a pronunciar el nombre de ese desgraciado! (Emilio... ten cuidado.) Lo siento Marian. Creí que me equivocaba sobre el... sobre como es en realidad.

[Templo Straylize.]

-Algo pasa. –Leon intuye- Hay demasiado silencio. Entremos en la catedral, y rápido.

(Encuentran un sacerdote herido, que les dirige a encontrar al obispo, escondido en la capilla.)

-¡Vaya, se encuentra bien! –Stahn le anima- Nos envía el rey de Seinegald. ¿Qué paso?

-¡Eso quisiera saber! Fui a visitar otro templo, y a la vuelta estaba todo de esta forma...

(Rompen cristales guardados por hombres lagartos, para desactivar la barrera y pasar.)

-Soy obispo de este templo... pero el arzobispo Marton ha caído a manos de Lydon.

-¿Y donde esta la cosa esa... el Ojo Atamoni? –Rutee interroga. (¿Cómo saben eso?)

(Aun así les guía, y pronto encuentran una estatua de mujer junto a un gran hueco vacío.)

-¿Philia... por que esta aquí, que paso? –el obispo explica- Philia es la aprendiza sacerdotisa de Lydon...

-*panacea* ¡Ah! *des-piedra* ¿Qué paso? ¡Señor Lydon, no haga eso! ¡Oh, dios! *confusión*

-Esta confundida. –Leon la aborda- Hemos venido en nombre del Rey de Seinegald. Cuentenos todo.

-¡Es terrible! –la monja peliverde recuerda- Ha sido el Sumo Sacerdote Lydon. Yo estaba trabajando con el en un proyecto... ¡pero se llevo el Ojo de Atamoni! No puedo entenderlo. Estaba aquí mismo, en esta habitación... ¡pero ambos desaparecieron sin dejar huella!

-Tenemos que recuperar el Ojo de Atamoni –Dymlos ordena- Es una gigantesca Lens con suficiente poder para aniquilar el mundo. Parece que fue escondido después de la guerra en este templo, pero no se como habrán podido robarlo... (¡Lydon no escapara!)

-Perdonen. ¿Puedo ir con ustedes? Me siento responsable por no haberle detenido antes. –sigue ella.

(Philia va a viajar con ellos, aunque a Leon no le haga mucha gracia: teme a los posibles espías.)

[Darilsheid, castillo.]

-Majestad, el Ojo de Atamoni fue robado por el Sumo Sacerdote Lydon. El arzobispo fue asesinado...

-Lamentable... –el rey suspira- Pero teneis que recuperar el Ojo de Atamoni a cualquier precio. Partid.

(Van a la mansión de Hugo a contar más o menos lo mismo. El grupo ya no tiene pistas... van al puerto.)

-¿Has visto? Hace un rato estaban moviendo una mercancía enorme –un marinero dice a otro- y que casi despiden al encargado por que le falto poco para caérsele al mar. Ja, ja, ese paquete tiene que ser muy valioso. (¡Eh! –Rutee señala- ¡Están hablando de ese barco!)

-Ese barco va a Calvalese –Leon recuerda- Esa zona esta controlada por Balk, un empleado Oberon.

(Piden al rey un barco hacia ese continente, tras conseguirlo parecen viajar bastante tranquilos...)

[En el barco.]

-¡Socorro! –un marinero tiembla- ¡Hay monstruos en el agua! ¡Es un dragón de mar!

-¿Pero que? –Stahn se espanta- ¡No podemos ganar contra un dragón! ¿Qué haremos?

-Tranquilo Stahn –Philia se acerca- Me esta llamando. Me dice que entre en el... *salta*

-La están siguiendo... ¿Qué hacemos, señorito? –Chal habla. (Pues que más, seguirlos.)

[Ruinas bajo el mar.]

-Aun oigo la voz... –Philia delira- Esta en lo profundo de esta ciudad. Vamos a acercarnos mas.

(Philia le guía, pronto encuentran una sala de control con una espada tirada en el suelo.)

-Te doy la bienvenida, Philia Felice. (¡Es Clemente!) Ah, no me estropeéis la sorpresa, chicos... pero es verdad, soy un Espadian al igual que ellos. (El Ojo Atamoni fue robado.) Sabía que algo iba mal... por eso elegí a Philia como mi maestra. Me gustan las mozas guapas.

-Genial, es un viejo verde –declara Rutee- Un viejo dentro de una espada. ¿Qué vas a hacer con el, Philia?

-El señor Clemente quiere darme su poder... y yo no quiero ser una carga para vosotros, así que acepto.

(Ahora Philia también tiene un Espadian. Dymlos es fuego, Atwight agua, Chal tierra y Clemente trueno.)

[Chelik, tierra de Calvalese.]

-¡Leon, muchacho! –Balk les saluda- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? (¿Ha pasado algo raro ultimamente?) Ilene, de la zona de Fitzgald me ha mandado un informe: una banda de piratas atacan nuestros envíos de Lens. (¿Y el Ojo Atamoni? Fue robado por Lydon hace poco.) Oh, de eso no se nada.

-¿Una caja con algo que parecía una estatua? –marinero del puerto- Si, era algo grande, eso es seguro.

-Venia en el barco de Seinegald –Leon describe- Así que tiene que ser lo que buscamos.

-He oído que iban a instalarlo en el templo de aquí, el de Kalviola. ¿Sois peregrinos...?

[Templo de Kalviola.]

-Disculpe, señor... –Philia habla- Soy Philia Felice, sacerdotisa en Seinegald. Creemos que una... estatua ha sido traída aquí. (No he oído nada de eso.) ¿Entonces Lydon se ha pasado por aquí o no? (No, el Sumo Sacerdote no esta aquí.) Er, bueno, pues gracias de todos modos.

-Esperad –Leon aparta al grupo- Ese tipo miente. Sabía que Lydon es un Sumo Sacerdote... y no debería.

-¿Y si le interrogamos mas? –Stahn sugiere. (Nah, lo mejor será colarnos con nocturnidad... –es Rutee.)

(Por la noche entran al templo, gracias a la puerta trasera que Philia les dejo abierta.)

-Otra barrera, igual que en Seinegald. ¿Es que nos toman por tontos? –Leon se lanza.

(Tras salvar a un monje inocente, llegan a presencia de otros que no lo son: cómplices del ratero.)

-Jua, jua, tenemos una invasión de ratitas –el monje líder se regodea- Pero lo que buscas ya no esta aquí. ¡Hemos jurado lealtad al señor Lydon! El Ojo Atamoni dominara el mundo... las Lens son lo que da su fuerza a los monstruos, ¡y tenemos la mas grande del mundo! Ya no necesitamos asaltar los envíos de la Oberon Corp, pero vamos a seguir de todas formas, jo, jo.

-Así destruyen la economía mundial y se enriquecen. (¡PLAF, CROC, BOOM!) Vamos, mis esclavos.

-No tienes que ser tan borde, Leon –Rutee se queja- Pero si, lo nuestro seria marcharnos hacia Fitzgald.

-Tenemos que ver a Ilene –sigue el moreno- La encargada de esa región, en la capital Noistchat.

[La ciudad Noistchat.]

-Anda, es Leon –Ilene les recibe- ¿Cómo tu por aquí? (Hemos oído que tus barcos con Lens están siendo atacados.) Si, es cierto, nos dan muchos problemas. (Nosotros vamos a cazarlos, siendo cebos.) Lo haces parecer fácil, pero es peligroso... si falláis yo seré la que tenga que responder ante el señor Hugo...

(Están obligados a obedecer de todas formas... la señora les prepara el barco-cebo y salen al mar.)

[Barco de carga.]

-¡Agh, estoy harta de hacer guardia! ¡Podían atacar ya! (Me aburro.) ¡Tu cállate, Stahn!

-Hum, puede que me haya precipitado –Leon hace callar a Rutee- Puede que se hayan olido la trampa.

(Pero no, al final si atacan. Stahn y sus amigos zurran a los piratas, y Philia encuentra un viejo conocido.)

-¡Batista! ¿Cómo has podido? Tu trabajabas conmigo de monje, junto a Lydon... ¿Dónde esta el ahora?

-Ja, te habría convenido mas seguir de estatua... ¡Te lo contare si puedes vencerme, jo, jo!

(Por supuesto que los héroes dan una paliza a Batista y sus piratas. Vuelven al puerto.)

[En la ciudad Noistchat.]

-Ilene, necesito una habitación, voy a interrogarle. Mary, dejame tu collarín un segundo. –Leon pide.

(Batista se resiste, y cada pregunta ignorada le gana un buen calambre. Los demás se van.)

-¿Tienes algo pensado para pasar el rato, Stahn? –Ilene sugiere- ¿Quiere ir conmigo en una cita? (¿QUE? ¡Una cita...!) Es broma, tonto. Pensaba enseñarte la ciudad, sin más. Tiene muchas cosas bonitas. ¿O no quieres que te vean con una mujer mas vieja? (Huy, no es eso... ay, vale, vamos.)

(Ilene le enseña el parque, el puerto, el puesto de helados y después van al Coliseum.)

-Mira. Ese es el campeón, Kongman. *señala* No ha perdido en años. (¿El bruto de cabeza pelada?)

(Entran en la zona de lucha, pero el bruto se ofende por haber entrado en su territorio.)

-¡La arena del coliseo es sagrada para mi, no es lugar para damas! Eh, tu, pelopincho. ¿Tienes ganas de bronca? (No.) Ja, esconderse detrás de una mujer. Los cobardes solo son basura. (¡Como te atreves!) ¡Que tía mas gritona! No me gusta que vengan por aquí, y menos si son politicuchas. ¡Son todos unos falsos!

-¡Pero que calvito mas grosero! –Stahn replica. (¿Calvitooo? ¡Agh, te voy a aplastar, enano!)

(Stahn se pega con Kongman y gana. El pobre no se lo explica, ni el comentarista tampoco.)

-*micro* ¡Nuestro campeón ha perdido, señores! ¡Ha ocurrido lo imposible! ¡La humanidad esta perdida!

-Eh, chaval, tienes talento. *dolor* Uf... pero como no era combate oficial conservo el titulo. ¡Hasta otra!

-Stahn, has salido en mi defensa... me haces muy feliz. Espero que tengamos otra cita. –Ilene le sonríe.

-Er, es que no podía dejarle decir groserías... ah, vamos a casa de una vez.

(En la mansión, el interrogatorio continua sin éxito. Leon tiene pensado dejarlo por hoy.)

-Este idiota es un hueso duro, pero si no canta hoy será mañana. A la cama. –Leon ordena al grupo.

(Por la noche el tal Batista trata de sacarse el collarin, pero eso también da calambres.)

-No puedo sacarme esta cosa de la cabeza... *mira* ¡Se ha dejado la puerta sin trancar! ¡Adiós, idiotas!

-¡Batista ha escapado! –Philia grita por la mañana- ¡Venia a traerle de comer y ya había huido!

-Tranquilos, es parte del plan –Leon explica- El collarin tiene un localizador, el tonto nos llevara a su jefe.

(En el puerto ven a Ilene, a la que piden su barco para salir a buscar al fugitivo.)

-Nos falta uno de los transportes... ¿así que fue Batista? ¿Tienes alguna idea de a donde pudo escapar? (Hacia Aquaveil.) ¡Aquaveil esta en guerra con Seinegald desde hace mucho! ¡Es de locos! (Pero el Ojo Atamoni esta allí.) Ah, vale, os llevare... pero solo en el viaje de ida. ¿Preparados?

[Sheeden, islas de Aquaveil.]

-He oído que el Lord de Moreau, Zino se ha muerto... –cuenta una vieja- Y que un tal Batista se ha puesto de lord y esta dando problemas. (Yo trabajaba para Lord Arthur, el de Sheeden –sigue un viejo- Su hijo siempre estaba de parranda, sobre todo en las cuevas que hay bajo el castillo de Moreau. Si hay marea baja se puede entrar por la cueva hacia el sótano.)

-En la cueva habrá monstruos, pero no nos queda otra forma para acceder a Moreau. –Leon deduce.

[Pueblo de Moreau.]

-Por favor, perdónele –una señora ruega- No vio por donde iba, choco con usted sin darse cuenta.

-Ya que me lo pide así, me conformare con darle mil latigazos, jo, jo. –el guarda se regodea.

-¡Ni se te ocurra, abuson! *Majinken de Stahn* (¡Urgh! / ¡Señor, que le han hecho... eh, quien eres tu!)

(Huyen de los guardas abusones, dicen a Stahn que no puede ayudar a todos los inocentes que vea.)

-Eh, venid por aquí –un bardo les esconde- Uf, ya pasaron de largo. Me llamo Johnny. No tenéis pinta de criminales. ¿Cuál es vuestro caso, si puedo saber? *explican* Ese Batista... ha atrapado a un amigo mío. Y me vendría bien la ayuda, así que podemos asociarnos.

-Hum, vale... pero nos encargaremos de Batista lo primero de todo, tenlo claro. –Leon es mandon.

(Un barquero les ayuda a pasar cerca del castillo, y Johnny usa un gancho en la ventana para entrar.)

-¡Leianna, por fin te he salvado! –Johnny se alegra. (¿Quién es?) Es la prometida del Lord de Moreau.

-Muchas gracias... han cambiado el castillo por completo, ten cuidado –informa ella- Salva a Fayte...

(Si, salvaran al nuevo lord Fayte: el bardo toca el piano para abrir un pasaje, y pronto ven al villano.)

-¡Batista, no puedes escapar, te tenemos! –Stahn es fiero- ¿Dónde has metido a Fayte?

-¡Le tengo encerrado! Ves, tengo la llave aquí mismo, jo, jo. ¡Mentira! Tengo pensado matarle después de vosotros. (¿Ya se te olvida el collarín, estupido?) *bzzz* ¡Argh! ¡No podrás detenerme con eso! *bzzz*

-Voy a tocar tu marcha funeraria... –declara Johnny.

(El calambre hace que sea menos fiero luchando, y enseguida Johnny le amenaza con rematarle.)

-¡No, espera! –Philia le detiene- Primero dinos donde esta Lydon. (Ja, eres una ingenua, Philia. *BZZZ*)

-¡Será necio! Ha preferido suicidarse quitandose el collarín. Vamos a la mazmorra... –declara Stahn.

-Johnny... me has salvado –Fayte esta débil- Yo soy el hijo del Lord de Moreau, Zino... ¿esta bien mi esposa? Nuestro rey Tiberius hizo tratos con Lydon para poder invadir Seinegald. Mi padre se rebelo ante ese plan, así que le mataron y me encerraron aquí. Estara ahora en Terazzi.

-Hemos podido con Batista, así que venceremos a Tiberius, a Lydon y quien haga falta. –Leon decide.

(Al día siguiente Leianna y Fayte le dan un barco para llega hasta la capital de Terazzi.)

[Castillo de Terazzi.]

-Nada de infiltraciones silenciosas ahora –Johnny lo sabe- Entramos en tromba y los expulsamos.

-¡Rayos, el tercer hijo del Lord Sheeden, Johnny! (Tienen a Philia... ¡Su Majestad Tiberius, destróceles!)

(Los buenos se pegan con el reyezuelo guerrero, pero no prestan atención a Lydon, y claro.)

-¡Ja, mi padre fue expulsado del trono por tu culpa –Johnny recuerda- Y Eleanor, la novia de Fayte, se murió de dolor! Ahora pagaras por tus fechorías. (¿Eh, que es ese ruido...? *aeronave despegando* ¡Es el Draconis! El cobarde Lydon ha escapado... ¿pero donde?)

-A mi ya no me importa... pero seguro que a algún lugar de Phandaria –Tiberius esta en manos de Leon- Me engaño como a un bobo. Creí que estaba usando el poder del Ojo Atamoni, pero EL me usaba a MI. No importa si yo muero hoy, sus ansias de invadir Seinegald no pueden detenerse. ¡Todo será destruido!

-¡TE CALLES! *chas* (¡Urgh!)

-Me has ahorrado la molestia de matarle yo –Johnny agradece- Por fin Eleanor descansa en paz.

-Bueno, Lydon ha huido a Phandaria con el Ojo, ¿verdad? –Stahn espabilado- ¡Vayamos tras el!

-Stahn, no puedo dejar Aquaveil tras ver tanta catástrofe... –Johnny se queda. (Yo os llevare a Phandaria.)

(Fayte prepara un barco para dejar a los buenos en la costa sur del continente helado.)

[Puerto de Frostheim.]

-Podía ver los buques llenos de monstruos desde aquí –dice Fayte- Podéis considerar la zona como hostil.

-Este paisaje... –Mary suspira- Ver nevar me hace recordar cosas. Y son cosas tristes...

-Si es triste, ¿no es mejor olvidarlo? –Stahn la anima- Venga, quiero verte como siempre, Mary.

(Avanzan por el bosque, y ven a un conocido: Woodrow, siendo asaltado. Le llevan a la posada.)

-¡Woodrow, soy yo, Stahn! Me ayudaste aquella vez en la montaña helada. ¿Qué te paso?

-Heildeberg fue atacado, y casi me atrapan. (¿Qué hay de Lydon? ¿Y el Ojo?) Así que se llama así, eh... seguro que lo habrán guardado en el castillo. Pero ahora es una base enemiga. (¿Eres rey? ¿Y un Maestro Espadian?) Si, soy de sangre real, perdona por ocultarlo. Y si, podía oír a Dymlos.

-Igtenos estaba en Phandaria –Clemente recuerda- Así que ahora tienen un Espadian...

-¡Pues vamos a Heildeberg! Allí esta el Ojo Atamoni, ¿no? (Mira que eres optimista. –corta Rutee.)

-Iré con vosotros, conozco bien esta zona –Woodrow se ofrece- Si vamos por el este al Bosque Tilso y luego al pueblo de Cyril la armada de Lydon podría vernos. Yendo por las montañas tras la ciudad hay que atravesar el Rio de Hielo, pero de esa forma no nos verían.

(Woodrow le cede un Anillo Hechicero, para derretir cosas molestas con su fuego.)

[Pueblo de Cyril.]

-¿Qué es esto? –Mary se espanta- No son imaginaciones. ¡Me acuerdo de este pueblo! ¡Yo vivía aquí!

(Van a la única casa que no esta desahuciada. Mary reconoce los objetos y los muebles.)

-Esta flor solo crece en Heildeberg. Esa cocina... yo le hacia su plato favorito en ella... ¿pero quien? El me enseño a escribir con estos libros, esta era su cama... Stahn, ya me acuerdo. Alguien me salvo, y me trajo a vivir aquí. (¿No quieres saber quien vive aquí ahora?) Ahora tenemos una misión. Mi vida personal no es importante, sigamos juntos.

[Ciudad de Heildeberg.]

-Eh, vosotros –un soldado avisa- No os acerquéis al castillo, es peligroso. No quiero líos con invasores.

-Me suena mucho... –Mary se fija- ¡Dalis! ¡Tu eres Dalis... mira, tengo tu espada aquí! *enseña*

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué tienes tu esa espada, señorita? (¡Señor Dalis, ese es Woodrow Kelvin! –otro se chiva.)

(Tratan de apresarlos, como Mary se atonta lo consiguen. Acaban en la cárcel, pero Dalis viene a verla.)

-Mary ha debido recordar algo –Rutee aclara- Me dijo que esa espada era una pista sobre su pasado.

(Leon, Woodrow y Philia, que no fueron atrapados, los liberan. Van a espiar a Mary y Dalis.)

-Te lo repito. ¿Por qué tienes esta espada? (Porque soy tu mujer.) Que graciosa te crees. Mi mujer se murió. ¡Se murió por ser una tonta que se oponía a Lydon! (Pero tu me salvaste, ahora estoy aquí, viva. ¡Acuérdate de Cyril!) ¿Qué tiene eso que ver? Yo he servido a Lydon desde hace mucho. (¡No es verdad! Hubo un incendio en Cyril. Yo llegue allí herida, cuando la guerra civil. Y tu me acogiste, a pesar de que era del bando enemigo.)

(La pelirroja sigue lanzando recuerdos para despertar el cerebro de su hombre, pero los soldados llegan.)

-¡Señor Dalis! Se escapan los presos. ¡Acabe con ellos! El control mental se debilita...

-Urg... soy el capitán Dalis... soy siervo del señor Lydon... tengo que vencer a estos rebeldes... *espada*

(Stahn y su pandilla ayudan a Mary a zurrar a su maridito y los guardas, que escapan al verlo mal.)

-¡DALIS! (Mary... por que viniste... por que te salve, para morir hoy...) No hables mas.

-¡Venga, yo puedo curarle con Atwight, pero tenemos que irnos de aquí antes! –Rutee ordena llevarle.

(Esquivan guardias por todos lados, y saltan la muralla para caer en la nieve. Entran a una caverna.)

-¿Amo Woodrow? Soy yo, Darzen. He sacado a los pueblerinos y los he ocultado aquí en las cuevas.

-No temáis, era siervo de mi padre –Woodrow tranquiliza- Veo que has hecho buen trabajo, gracias.

-¡Mary! He curado a Dalis, pero solo tu puedes hacer que se cure su mente. –Rutee aconseja.

(Mary se queda con su hombre, el vasallo de Woodrow aconseja entrar de nuevo al castillo real.)

[Castillo de Heildeberg.]

-Jo, jo, tengo que felicitaros por llegar tan lejos –Lydon villano- Pero ya no importa, vuestras vidas acaban aquí. (¡Lydon!) Deberías haberte quedado hecha una piedra, Philia... ¡No tendré piedad contigo! Tengo el Ojo Atamoni... ¡y también el Espadian de la casa Kelvin!

-¡Pagaras por lo de mi padre! –Woodrow amenaza- No saldrás de esta impunemente, te lo juro.

(Luchan con el malo, y al acabar el Ojo libera una energía hacia el, que lo vaporiza.)

-Estupido... no pudo controlar tanto poder y esto acabo con el. Vuelvo a tener a Igtenos.

-No cantéis victoria aun –Dymlos siente algo- El Ojo esta sobrecargado, ¡va a explotar!

-No tengo opción... *Leon saca algo* Instalar estos discos en los Espadianes y rodear el Ojo. ¡Vamos!

(Las espadas mágicas sueltan un brillo extraño, y el Ojo se apaga. Piden explicaciones al moreno.)

-Es un arma secreta de Oberon... ahora devolveremos el Ojo al rey de Seinegald, y tras eso seréis libres.

-El Ojo no debería estar en manos humanas, no estoy de acuerdo –es Woodrow- Iré con vosotros a verle.

(Vuelven a Seinegald. Les quitan los collarines, rechazan la recompensa... menos Rutee, que se la queda toda y se conmueve con el gran corazón gordo de Stahn. Confiscan los Espadianes, cada uno volverá a su casa en el Draconis. Woodrow cuidara de Mary, Rutee a su pueblo, Philia su templo y Stahn a su casita.)

[Pueblo de Leanne.]

-¡Stahn! ¡Levanta, vago! –sartenazo de Lilith- Siempre me haces recalentarte el desayuno. ¡Tienes visita!

-Hola Stahn. (Oh, Philia.) ¡El Ojo Atamoni desapareció otra vez! El rey Seinegald quiere que ayudemos.

-¡Staaaahn! –Lilith hace pucheros- ¿Por qué tu? ¿Por qué te marchas? ¿Por qué no podemos vivir en paz?

-Lo siento... la otra vez me escape. Pero ahora el mundo esta en peligro. ¡Tengo que salvaros a todos!

(La monja se ha traído a Dymlos y Clemente. Ahora deben reunir al resto del grupo.)

[Heildeberg, reino de Phandaria.]

-Majestad, El Ojo Atamoni desapareció de nuevo –Philia explica- El rey de Seinegald nos dará detalles.

-No digáis mas, partamos. (¡Señor Woodrow, lléveme con usted!) No, Chelsea, tu quedate aquí a salvo.

[Pueblo de Cresta.]

-Niños, no hagáis el tonto –Rutee dirige el orfanato- No quiero que os hagáis daño, ¿eh?

-Uf, no puedo... –Stahn lagrimea- No puedo pedirla que venga con nosotros al ver eso... y romper su paz.

-¿Qué farfulláis? –Rutee le pilla- Muy bonito eso de decidir por mi. No os dejare solos. ¡Yo también voy!

-¿No tienes un orfanato? No queremos sacarte de esta vida feliz y tranquila... –Stahn se disculpa.

-Ja, tu lo que quieres es estar solo con Philia. (¡Nooo!) Iré a buscar a Atwight y marcharemos juntos.

[Castillo de Seinegald.]

-Gracias por venir –el rey explica- El Ojo Atamoni ha sido robado de nuevo, y hay dos personas que están en paradero desconocido: Hugo y Leon. No quiero acusar a nadie, pero el Draconis estaba a su cargo. Los de la Oberon Corp están buscándolos por todas partes... quizá averigüéis mas revisando la mansión.

(En la mansión de Hugo, revisan libros de informes, y ven un nombre clave: Libra IV.)

-¿Qué habéis encontrado? –un empleado Oberon mira- Ah, ese es el nombre de cierta fábrica secreta...

-¡Una fabrica secreta de Oberon... en una isla al norte de Cresta! Esto debe saberlo el rey –Stahn decide.

(Stahn se lo chiva al rey, y enseguida van con la misión al capitán de barco para que les lleve allí.)

[Fabrica secreta de Oberon.]

-¿No se supone que estaba abandonada? –Rutee sospecha- ¡Pues esta funcionando a tope, por lo que veo!

-Yo creo que es culpa de Hugo –sigue Philia- Leon es bueno, no seria capaz de cometer crímenes.

-Ya no se que creer... –Stahn esta liado- ¡Lo que es seguro es que Hugo esta detrás de esto!

(Revisan por la fábrica, venciendo empleados furiosos. Bajan en un ascensor hasta una cueva marina.)

-No tienes por que seguirme, Leon –Hugo amenaza- Puedes quedarte aquí a esperar tu muerte junto a ella.

-¡Emilio, detente! –Marian es rehén- ¡Mi vida no importa! (¡No toques un pelo a Marian, desgraciado!)

-¿Por qué te crees que traje a la chica? Sabía que me ayudarías sin rechistar. ¿Hum? Parece que vienen...

(Hugo se va con la criada y el mayordomo Rembrandt. Leon se queda para detenerles.)

-Hugo sabía esto. Os ha usado para recuperar el Ojo Atamoni de manos de Lydon... todo salio según lo planeado. (¡Traidor!) Y a mi también. Soy tan desechable como todos vosotros. ¡Pero no lo he hecho por el! Si no le obedecía perdería a la única persona que amo.

-Míralo, se hace el héroe –Rutee replica- ¿Por qué sigues queriendo detenernos, niñato?

-No hablarías así si supieras la verdad... –sigue el moreno- ¡Hugo te abandono, a ti y a Atwight, recuerdo de tu madre! Soy hijo de Hugo y de Chris Katrea. Y eso te hace mi hermana. ¿No se lo dijiste, Atwight? (¡Leon, ya esta bien!) Oh, ahora el rubito se porta como un caballero. Pero no me detendré. ¡Matare a quien sea... para proteger a quien me importa! ¡Vamos Chal!

(Lucha entre los Maestros Espadianes, pero Leon esta solo y desesperado, y así pierde.)

-Agh... el fin del mundo... ha empezado. *temblores* Ya nadie puede pararlo... _Adiós, Marian._ *tos*

(El temblor abre una vía de agua que inunda la cueva. Los buenos escapan subiendo al ascensor.)

-¿Estamos todos? –Woodrow comprueba- El agua habrá llenado la cueva, si Leon no escapo a tiempo...

(No hay tiempo de preocuparse por el: un edificio flotante con un filo metálico sale de las aguas.)

-Eso es... el Belkrant. –Dymlos revela- Era el arma definitiva de la guerra Aerther. Su fuente de energía era el Ojo Atamoni. (Estaba instalado en la capital de la tierra flotante de Aeropolis: el Dycroft –sigue Atwight- ¿Pero como ha podido cambiar tanto desde aquella vez?)

-Os diré una cosa, mocitos –ahora Clemente- Desde que acabo la guerra nuestro sueño era destruir el Ojo Atamoni. De esa forma Dycroft nunca podría ser reactivado... pero el tal Leon nos manejo como quiso. Ahora la superficie será devastada por el Belkrant...

(El Draconis no puede volar tan alto... los Espadianes explican que necesitan su base voladora, Radislow.)

[Castillo de Seinegald.]

-Majestad, hay malas noticias –Woodrow representa- Hugo estaba detrás del robo, con Leon como ayudante. La estructura que ahora flota sobre nosotros es la Aeropolis, una reliquia de la guerra Aerther.

-¡Mis ciudadanos están aterrados! –el rey teme- ¡Temen ser el siguiente objetivo de esa arma enorme!

-Pero tenemos una posibilidad –sigue el arquero- La base voladora del ejercito de la Tierra, el Radislow.

(Como tienen fe en su existencia, el capitán de barco les lleva hasta donde encontraron a Clemente.)

[Ruinas bajo el mar.]

-Radislow esta tratando de emerger para perseguir al Dycroft –Clemente explica- ¡A la sala de control!

-Bienvenidos, Maestros Espadianes –voz del PC. (¡Raiker!) Parece que estamos en peligro otra vez. Soy una inteligencia artificial con la personalidad del Comandante Raiker, del Ejercito de la Superficie. Tengo mucho gusto en conoceros, hijos de los Terrestres. ¿Dónde esta Chaltier?

-Digamos que escogió el bando equivocado... y pereció en batalla. –mentirijilla de Dymlos.

-Es lamentable... perdimos a Berselius, ahora a Chaltier... y encima Igtenos esta herido.

-¿Se puede curar? –Woodrow le corta- El Ojo Atamoni debió sobrecargarlo y no volvió a hablar siquiera.

-Se puede hacer, pero no aquí. Quizá encontréis el equipo adecuado en algún lugar de la Aeropolis. (¿Y el Radislow?) Ah, si queréis que esta base se eleve necesitáis un disco de arranque. Llamar al dragón de mar Bernardo, y traerme un científico que pueda ayudarme.

-El dragón... se llama Bernardo... –Stahn flipa- Er, bueno, creo que este es momento de reunir héroes!

(El grupo va a buscar un científico, y además a sus colegas muggles, Mary, Chelsea, Johnny y Kongman.)

-Bien, ya estamos aquí –mapa holográfico- El Belkrant ha estado terraformando la zona entre la aeropolis para crear la Aerosfera. Aun no podéis ir a pie hasta Dycroft, tenéis que buscar un teleportador. Ahora la estación más cercana es la Ignasea, ir allí a activarlo.

[Estación Ignasea.]

-Si el Belkrant sigue creando mas corteza la superficie será cubierta del todo –Stahn se da cuenta.

-La superficie morirá por falta de sol –sigue Dymlos- ¡El teleportador esta roto! Esto es cosa de alguien...

-Tendréis que usar el Crucero Volador, esta en la estación de Mikheil –voz de Raiker.

[Estación Mikheil.]

-¿Tu eres Stahn, eh? –es el mayordomo, Rembrandt- Volvemos a vernos en el sitio mas inesperado, je, je.

-¡Stahn, socorro! –la criada Marian- ¡Esta gente esta tramando algo muy peligroso!

-Tiene un cañón de Lens... *disparo* ¡Arg! –Stahn se dobla- Me ha quitado la fuerza de un golpe...

-La misión del amo Hugo es la mia también, jue, jue. *locura* ¡Vais a ser ejecutados!

(Aun con todo, el viejo mayordomo no puede contra tantos guerreros y la bella Marian es liberada.)

-¿Estas bien? (¿Qué le paso a Emilio?) Si te refieres a Leon... (Se murió.) ¡Rutee! ¡Eso no lo sabemos!

-Pobre Emilio... no pude hacer nada por el... murió sin nadie que le amara... Hugo me contrato porque me parecía a su madre perdida. Pero no conseguí que me amara como a ella, solo le serví para recordarle el dolor de haberla perdido... no se puede amar a una sustituta tan mala como yo he sido.

-¡Tonta! –Rutee grita- Se sacrifico por ti. ¡Siempre pensaba en ti! ¡No digas que no conseguiste su amor!

(Envían a la criada a la superficie con una cápsula. El Crucero Volador es interceptado, tomaran otra ruta)

[Estación de Helraios.]

-Habéis llegado hasta aquí... (¡Ilene!) No quiero luchar contigo, Stahn. Pero pertenezco a la Oberon Corp, no puedo desobedecer a Hugo. (¡Pero destruirá el mundo!) No quiere destruirlo, solo pretende crear uno nuevo. Creí que lo entenderías... ¡pero no os dejare llegar hasta el!

(Vencen a la señorita y sus robots asesinos, pero aun tiene ganas de explicar su visión.)

-Le he fallado, Hugo... Stahn, dime algo. Cuando viajabas por el mundo, ¿no hubo nada que te pareciera mal? (¿La guerra, supongo?) Los países y los reinos no importan, sino lo que la gente tiene en el corazón. La desconfianza, el odio, discriminación. ¡No soporto este mundo! No había otra solución que empezar de cero. Crear un mundo sin ninguno de esos males que lo carcomen.

-¡Pero no se puede destruirlo sin mas! Si hay problemas, hay que trabajar entre todos para arreglarlo.

-Stahn, eres un ingenuo... demasiado amable y optimista. Si todos fueran como tu... aun hay esperanza.

(La señora abre una escotilla y se lanza al vacío. No pueden salvarla, y Stahn se cabrea.)

-Stahn, descansa... –Woodrow anima- Trataremos de reparar a Igtenos, y después quitar ese escudo.

(Entre Philia y Woodrow colocan a Igtenos en una maquina y un chispazo le devuelve la conciencia.)

-Ah, donde estoy... (¡Ya habla!) Vaya, el viejo Clemente. Gracias por salvarme. Perdón, Woodrow, tu padre fue asesinado por mi culpa. (Ya no importa. ¿Puedes ayudarnos a desactivar la barrera?) Claro. Es increíble que los Aetherian tuvieran esta tecnología... quizá querían crear sus propios Espadianes.

[Estación Cloudius.]

-Anda, tu eres aquel chico... (¡Y ahora Balk!) No te había visto desde lo de Chelik. Nunca he querido engañar a nadie, no me gustan los secretos. Pero no dejare que lleguéis ante Hugo: esas son mis órdenes. Siempre he hecho lo que consideraba mejor. Y ahora, su visión es lo mejor que se puede hacer.

-¿Todas tus obras benéficas eran mentira entonces? –Rutee acusa- ¿Y tus donaciones?

-Nada de eso, eran la mejor opción en ese momento. Este mundo esta enfermo... y para poder curar una enfermedad grave se necesita algo realmente drástico. El mundo no puede ser dirigido por los meros mortales... el amo Hugo usara el Ojo Atamoni para alcanzar la divinidad.

-¡Entonces no es distinto de Lydon... es un blasfemo! –Philia se crispa- No vamos a arreglarlo hablando.

(Así que pasan a las manos: o mas bien a las espadas + arma de Lens. Al vencer, este se muere.)

[Base del Belkrant.]

-Hum, si estáis aquí es que Emilio me ha fallado. (¡Hugo, estas perdido!) Os equivocáis de lado a lado. Mirar esta arma, queridos Espadianes. Creíais que había perecido, pero esta aquí. El Espadian definitivo de la guerra Aerther: Berselius. Todavía podéis uniros a mí, sobre todo mi hija. Te he estado esperando. (¡Ya no eres mi padre!) Entonces podré mataros sin remordimientos.

(Los otros Espadianes se esfuerzan para tumbar a su compañero, y Hugo se debilita.)

-Rutee, hija... Berselius me controlaba... intente resistirme... tuve que abandonarte para protegerte de el...

-Hugo... Papa... (Déjame ver tu cara... una última vez...*desmayo*) ¡Papa, no te mueras! ¡NOOO!

(De la espada mágica sale un humo que toma forma humana, este no es Berselius, eso fijo.)

-Saludos, queridos Espadianes. ¿Es que ya me habíais olvidado... al rey de los Aetherian?

-¡Miktran! –Clemente recuerda- No moriste del todo, tu alma entro dentro de Berselius.

-Si, yo controlaba a Hugo. Berselius es mucho más fuerte que vosotros, sois insectos en comparación. *rayos* ¡Jua, jua, ya esta! Demasiado fácil. Pero así veréis como hundo la superficie en la oscuridad. ¡Dispara, Belkrant... y concede la victoria a los Aetherians!

(La superficie es totalmente cubierta por corteza. Los buenos son arrojados al mar que hay debajo.)

[Castillo de Seinegald.]

-Vencimos a Hugo, pero apareció Miktran –Stahn resume- Menos mal que Fayte nos recogio en barco.

-Era el rey de los Aetherians –sigue Woodrow- Tenemos que coger el teleportador y volver a por el.

-No es posible... –revela el rey- Radislow cayo en manos enemigas. El científico allí escapo de milagro.

-¡Señor, perdone la interrupción! –un mensajero- ¡Monstruos en Armeid, Cresta y Harmentz!

(Los buenos se encargan de los bichos feos, y al volver al castillo reciben buena noticia.)

-Aquí esta el plano del Cañón de Lens Multicarga –dice el científico- Usa el poder de la Lens para disparar un rayo energético. Es posible destruir la Aerosfera sin usar siquiera su potencia máxima, pero mientras el tal Miktran viva puede restaurarla... y la batalla no terminara.

-Así que reparar el Draconis... –Woodrow resume- Y reforzar a los Espadianes. ¿Qué necesitamos?

-Hace falta mineral de Belserium –Dymlos informa- Puede que quede alguna veta en Junk Land, en el continente de Calvalese. El pueblo esta construido sobre un vertedero industrial. En cuanto a reforzar nuestros poderes... se que existe un laboratorio especial en la montaña Armeid.

(Pues allí van. El Draconis es reparado, y los Espadianes mejorados en un reactor. En el peor momento...)

-¡Preparen el cañón de Lens! ¡Cuenta atrás! 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... ¡FUEGO! *BOOM* ¿Qué le ha pasa al escudo?

-No podéis atravesar el escudo del Belkrant con eso –la voz de Raiker- Esta absorbiendo la energía del planeta, incluida la del cañón. Pero hay una forma. Tenéis que apuntarme a mí, a la base del Radislow. (¿QUE?) Es el único punto desprotegido en toda la Aerosfera. ¡Tenéis que hacerlo!

(No hay otra manera: el cañón dispara al Radislow y destroza buena parte de la Aerosfera con el.)

-El comandante Raiker nos ha dado esta oportunidad –Dymlos se apena- ¡Vamos, Stahn, acabemos ya!

[Estación Dycroft.]

-Aquí hay cápsulas con gente... que miedo. –Stahn se espanta- ¿Están muertos o no?

-¡Son mis súbditos! –Miktran aparece- La energía absorbida servirá para despertarlos de su congelación. ¿De que sirve un rey sin sus súbditos? No os dejare destruirlos. Vamos a resolver este asunto ante el Ojo Atamoni. *camina* Además, os he preparado una reunión especial.

-Agh... *zombi* Tenéis que rematarme... –Leon es zombi. (¡Leon! ¿Qué te han hecho?)

(Dan leña a la cáscara vacía con forma de Leon, y luego hacen lo propio con el reyezuelo Aetherian.)

-Se acabaron los juegos. *en pie* Acabaremos la guerra que empezó hace mil años. ¡El Ojo me da fuerza!

(El Ojo le enchufa con energía y le vuelve monstruo, pero tampoco puede con los 4 Maestros Espadianes)

-¡Todo tiembla! ¿Acaso la Aerosfera se va a caer? –Stahn deduce- ¡Eso aplastara las naciones de abajo!

-¡Pues destruye la Aerosfera! –Dymlos decide- Nuestros núcleos están hechos de Lens del mismo tipo que el Ojo Atamoni. Podemos vibrar en la misma frecuencia y crear una onda expansiva que lo barra todo. Así nadie saldrá herido. (¡Saldréis heridos vosotros!)

-Esto es la despedida. / Hemos vivido demasiado. / Hemos cumplido con la misión... –sus respuestas.

(Los Maestros ensartan los Espadianes en el mineral ardiente, y empiezan a temblar.)

-Stahn. Te mentí –epitafio de Dymlos- No eres especial. El mundo esta lleno de tontos con gran corazón. No eres el único, Ilene lo sabía. Solo eres... el primero que conocí. *temblor* Adiós, compañero.

[Pueblo de Leanne.]

-¡Stahn! ¡Levanta, vago! *Deja Vu* Desde que volviste no has querido hacer nada, ve a hacerme recados.

-Si, hermana. *bostezo* (¡Sorpresa! –es Philia.) ¡EEEH! ¿De donde salís vosotros? ¡Que alegría!

-Te has vuelto blando viviendo en el campo. / Las ciudades se están recuperando. –Rutee y Woodrow.

-Tenemos mucho que hacer. –Philia saluda. (Si, seguiremos el camino del bien, ¡Como los héroes!)


	3. Eternia

TALES OF ETERNIA

(El del choque entre dos mundos... y la barrera del idioma.)

(Empezamos en un bosquecillo con animalitos. Nuestro héroe pelirrojo avanza por el.)

-Oh, vaya, están aquí. *gira* ¿Son los de la Serie Tales, no? ¿Tengo que presentarme? Jo, que pereza. Me llamo Reid Hershel, soy cazador aquí en la villa de Rasheans. Con eso practico con la espada y me lleno la tripa. Ahora iba a ver que hacia mi amiga Farah.

(El chico llega hasta una torre de madera donde la chica granjera esta oteando algo.)

-¿Qué, como ha ido la caza? –la machorra saluda- Yo he estado ocupada con el arado, pero he visto algo raro en el cielo. ¿No lo ves de un color extraño? Seguro que algo va a pasar. Quizá nos caiga algo desde Celestia, je, je. Seria la primera vez en 2000 años que viene algo de allí.

-Nah, todo lo que venga de allí es malo –sentencia Reid- Bastante tengo con los líos que TU empiezas.

(Por hablar, suena un ruido de choque y una cápsula espacial aterriza muy cerca de allí.)

-Blau, blau, blau –una niña pelipurpura asoma- Blau, blau. ¡Blau, blau blau! *ansia*

-Er, no entiendo ni papa... –Farah se extraña- ¿Y este bicho? (Kwee kee.) No entiendo.

-¡Da igual, esa cosa va a explotar! ¡Corre! *¡BOOOOM!* Uf, nos ha ido de un pelo...

(El bicho ardilla azul vuelve con su ama, ella se levanta y agarra a Reid, que causa chispas de colores.)

-En cuanto me toco saltaron estas chispas. ¿Qué se supone que es? (¡Feebreel! *ansia*)

-Vale, suéltale ya. No se quien es, pero quiere ayuda –Farah deduce- Llevémosla ante el alcalde.

[El Pueblo Lejano, Rasheans.]

-Eso es lo que ha pasado –Farah explica al alcalde- Veníamos a pedirle consejo, señor.

-Buscaremos pistas en el lugar de aterrizaje –dice el líder- Pero ella debe ser expulsada. Se que suena cruel, pero tengo que proteger este pueblo. Mírala: tiene piel oscura, vestiduras extrañas, usa lenguaje incomprensible. Son malos indicios. ¡Podrias causar otro desastre!

(Por hablar, un bigotudo con pinta de mago irrumpe allí derribando la pared, y le habla a la forastera.)

-Blau, blau, blau. ¡Blau blau! *golpea* (¡Eh, tio feo, no se pega a las niñas! ¡Toma ya!)

(Entre Reid y Farah luchan con el mago y lo expulsan, pero el alcalde se escandaliza.)

-Vosotros dos... ¡estáis trayendo la ruina otra vez a mi pueblo! ¡Largo! ¡Echarla de aquí!

(Farah es atrevida, y piensa salir en exilio con ella. En su casa, presta a la niña un vestido normalito.)

-Era mío hace años. Al menos no llamaremos la atención. (Blau blau.) Pienso ir a consultar a Keele.

-¿Keele Zebel? ¿Ese inútil llorica? Pues suerte... (¡Feebreel!) *bzzz* Rayos, no quiere separarse de mi.

-Pues ven tu con nosotras. (^_^) Deberías estar honrado de tener tantas chicas en apuros a tus pies.

(Puente que separa Rasheans de la siguiente zona. Los buenos están tratando de entender a la niña.)

-Ni siquiera sabemos como se llama. Yo soy Farah. FA-RAH. El se llama Reid. REIIID. ¿Vale?

-Blau blau Farah. Reeeiiid. (¡Ya lo aprendió! Que bien.) ¡Meredy, Meredy! Blau blau Meredy.

[Dojo de Regulus.]

-Je, este sitio no ha cambiado nada –Farah recuerda- Veamos si el maestro nos ayuda a atravesar el río.

-¡Oooohm... kiaaa! *los monjes atacan* (¡Eh, que venimos en son de paz! *espada*)

-Lo has hecho bien, aspirante. (¡Sensei Franco!) Tienes gran habilidad. Bienvenidos a mi dojo.

-Mire, sensei Franco. Queremos atravesar la zona para llegar a Mintche, pero ha habido una avalancha y...

-Tenéis que ir por el río, ¿no? Vayamos a mi habitación, creo que tengo una manera.

(Van al cuarto del maestro y allí hay otro alumno, Paolo. El maestro explica la magia.)

-Veamos, Paolo. Queremos que uses tus artes de Craymel de Agua para ayudar a Farah.

-Si, señor. (¿Craymels?) ¿No sabes lo que son? Son espíritus que residen en el fuego, el agua, el viento... y tienen varios tipos de manifestaciones. Los que podemos invocarlos se llaman Magos Craymel. Aunque por otra parte, solo necesitas entrenar con una Caja Craymel, no es tan difícil.

(Van hacia el río embravecido, y Paolo explica como usara los Craymels para calmarlo.)

-Aprovechad la calma para remar hasta Mintche. *recita* ¡Blau blau blau! (¡Ah! ¡Blau blau!) ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Eeeh, no la hagas caso! *nervios* Al fin encontraremos a Keele. Solo espero reconocerle.

[Pueblo Académico, Mintche.]

-Er, oigan –Farah en recepción- Queremos saber donde esta Keele Zebel. (¿Qué sois de el?) ¡Somos familia! Nuestro padre esta enfermo y tiene que venir con nosotros. (Bien, un momento. Keele Zebel, asignado al Departamento de Craymels de la Luz, entren por aquí.)

(Entran a un laboratorio. Una investigadora les atiende, pero Meredy pronuncia algo y el tubo explota.)

-¡Que es esto! –entra el director- ¿Habéis sido vosotros? ¡Sin excusas! ¡Salid del campus ahora mismo!

-Chicos, una pregunta –la investigadora curiosea- ¿Eso no era el lenguaje Melnic? Los Magos Craymel tienen que aprenderlo para invocar Craymels. (¿Entonces la entiendes?) Uf, no puedo, su acento es muy puro. Si buscáis a Keele estará en el Monte Mintche.

[Monte Mintche, observatorio.]

-¿Keele? ¿Estas aquí? –la chica llama- (¿Blau blau blau?) Quizás no me ha oído bien.

-Los movimientos de los Craymels afectan la distorsión Grobule, y si aun creéis que la Onda Orbus...

-¡Soy yo, Farah Oersted! Jo, como has crecido. Bueno, han sido 10 años. (Blau blau.)

-¿Quién es ella? *explican* Así que solo habla en Melnics, eh... déjame probar. Blau, blau, blau. [Como te llamas] (¡Blau blau blau!) Blau, blau blau. [Tu, de donde vienes.] (Blau blau blau.) ¡Increíble! ¡Dice que es de Celestia! ¡Y se supone que los Celestian son brutos caníbales!

(Trata de tocar la gema que brota de su cabeza, pero ella le aparta de un manotazo y...)

-¿El mapa? –Keele señala- Debajo esta Inferia. Y arriba esta Celestia. En mitad esta la Barrera Orbus.

-¡Inferia... Celestia... CATAPUM! (¿Algo va a explotar? –Reid es incrédulo- Anda ya, imposible.)

-Déjame mirarlo. *telescopio* La materia negra esta creciendo... puede que Meredy haya venido a avisarnos. Si es así y estamos en peligro, hay que consultar al Profesor Mazet. Es una eminencia de la Universidad de Mintche, creo que ahora esta viviendo en Morle.

[Cueva Nostos.]

-Eh, Keele. ¿Cómo lo llevas? –Farah se preocupa. (No soy tan débil, puedo andar más. *jadeo*)

-Ha perdido su lindura infantil, ja, ja. (GROAR) ¡Que viene un Egg Bear! ¡Yo me encargo! *armas*

(El cazador da pal-pelo al oso feroz, con ayudita de hechizos de Keele. Ahora lo va a hacer lonchas.)

-¿Qué haces? (Pues preparar cecina. Sirve de comida de emergencia.) ¡Absurdo! ¡La carne de Eggbear se pudre muy rápido y pierde sus nutrientes. (¡Es lo que he hecho desde siempre y sabe bien! ¿Qué sabras tu?) Lo he leído en la Enciclopedia Leonoa, por eso se que es verdad.

-Chicos, ya no discutáis. Me da pena el pobre mercader que el oso termino devorando...

[Pueblo en los árboles, Morle.]

-Bueno, aquí le tenemos. ¡Profesor Mazet! (¡Keele, muchacho!) Venimos por un favor.

-Blau blau blau. –Meredy habla. (Si, este es el problema. Dice que es una Celestian... aunque no lo creo.)

-Ya veo. Poneros esto en la oreja. *pendientes* Se llaman Pendientes Orz. Todos los Magos de Craymels avanzados los usan, ya que te facilitan hablar con los Craymels. Como estos también hablan en Melnics pienso que el concepto es aplicable a vuestro dilema.

-Al menos son bonitos –a Farah le chiflan- A ver. Meredy, di algo a ver si lo entiendo.

-¡Blau blau blau! *nervios* (Primero necesitáis estar en la misma onda, no es fácil... –dice el profe.)

(Pero la niña de pelo purpura sale disparada al bosque. Parece que esta buscando algo.)

-¡Es Quickie! –señalan al bichito- ¡Le va a atrapar una planta carnívora! ¡Meredy, apartate!

(Protegen al roedor azul y a la dueña, pero al terminar el susto hay distintas opiniones sobre el caso.)

-No pasa nada Meredy, perdona. No me había dado cuenta que Quickie se había ido. –esa es Farah.

-¡No lo entiendes! ¡Los monstruos son peligrosos, y nos ha puesto a los demás en peligro! –es Keele.

-Perdón. Salvasteis a Quickie, y a Meredy. Gracias. (Regresemos ya. –acaba Reid.) ¡Claro que si!

-¡Reid! ¿Tienes los pendientes puestos? (Pues si.) ¡Meredy ha hablado! ¡Lo hicimos!

(El pelirrojo no se había enterado... el científico la acosa a preguntas ahora que puede.)

-¿Es verdad que el mundo peligra? ¿Qué tecnología tiene Celestia? ¿Todos tenéis esa cosa en la frente?

-Uf, Keele es grosero. Meredy... quiere evitar la Gran Caida. Cuando Inferia y Celestia estén demasiado cerca: CATAPUM. Tengo que encontrar a los Grandes Craymels de Inferia. ¡Caja Craymel de Celestia, especial! *engarce* Con esto caben Grandes Craymels dentro.

-¿Por qué se acercan? ¿Es por la presión de Craymels causada por la Distorsión Grobul? ¿O es que al fin ha aparecido el Efecto Dorktark en la Barrera Orbus? *pausa* ¿Espera, dijiste los Grandes Craymels? ¡Imposible! Estos viven en un plano distinto al nuestro.

-Parece que tenéis que buscar a los Grandes Craymels –el profe dicta- Solo así lo veréis todo claramente.

-Je, si lo hacemos seremos héroes. –Farah se emociona. (No me convence mucho. –Reid es cauto.)

-Lo siento –Meredy sigue la disculpa- Os echaron del pueblo porque Hyades me seguía.

[Torrente de Undine.]

-Habéis hecho bien en llegar aquí... –voz de mujer- Hace mucho que no veía humanos.

-¡Oh, gran Craymel Undine! –Keele pelotea- Perdón por invadir sus tierras. ¿Es cierta la Gran Caida?

-No os estaría hablando si no fuera así. (Quiero que entres aquí –señala Meredy.) Prepararos para luchar.

(Reid no sabe la fuerza de un Gran Craymel, pero lucha ferozmente y ganan su confianza.)

-Trabajáis bien juntos –admite ella- Pero solo soy uno de los Grandes Craymels de Inferia: existen tres.

-¡Espera! *desaparece* Ah, no nos dijo donde están los otros. Aunque encontrarla ya ha sido suerte.

-¿Por qué no vamos con el Rey de Inferia? –Reid consuela a Keele- Pienso que esto nos viene grande. (Pero hemos pactado con Undine, lo conseguimos solos. –Farah resume.) Fue suerte, el rey tiene muchas mas posibilidades de encontrarlos con su ejercito. Ten fe en nuestro rey, Meredy. (No quiero atraer la atención –Keele añade- así que vayamos a Inferia City.)

[Inferia City.]

-Hala, que grande –Farah flipa- Pensé que Mintche ya era grande, pero esto lo es mas...

-¡Cuanta gente! –Meredy corre y mirotea- ¿Son todos Inferians?

-Meredy, a partir de ahora no puedes saltar, gritar o hacer cosas raras –Keele la avisa- Es la ciudad mas poblada de Inferia, cualquier gesto extraño les daría a entender que eres una Celestian. (¡Los Celestian no son malos!) Vale, pero habrá gente que los odia, eso es un hecho indudable.

-*Ante el castillo* ¿Qué queréis? ¿Ver al rey? ¡Insolentes! ¿Queréis acabar en la mazmorra?

-*En el observatorio* Prohibido el paso. ¿Medir la distancia entre Inferia y Celestia? ¡Eso es absurdo!

-*En la Iglesia* ¡Blasfemos! ¿Osáis asociar la materia negra, el símbolo de Seifert, con el desastre?

(De nada sirve. El capitán de la guardia Roen les lleva al castillo, pero es para ejecutarlos.)

-Ahora pasare sentencia –habla el rey- Habéis intentado provocar el caos en nuestro país difundiendo rumores sobre el fin del mundo. Yo os sentencio... a la muerte. ¡Llenen el tanque de agua! (¡Por favor escuchen! ¡Si investigan, verán que la Gran Caida llegara! –Keele suplica.)

-Creo que están diciendo algo –la princesa Arende susurra. (¡Arende, no hagas caso de sucios plebeyos!)

(Pero algo pasa: ya no echan agua al pozo y les echan una escala para subir. ¿Gracias a un ministro?)

-Estar agradecidos, vuestra sentencia ha sido detenida gracias al Canciller Zosimos del Observatorio.

-¿Eres tu el que escribió este informe? (Si, señor...) Hemos medido la distancia entre los mundos y ahora están mas cerca, en efecto. Hasta que no entendamos este fenómeno no podremos juzgaros con claridad. Majestad, yo me encargo de ellos hasta arreglar este asunto.

(Keele es llevado al Observatorio Real, los otros descansan en una habitación prestada.)

-Hala, ya hemos cumplido –Reid se relaja- ¡Se acabo el viaje! Podemos dejarle esto al rey y sus fieles.

-¡No se acabo! –Meredy protesta- Meredy aun tiene que volver a Celestia con los Grandes Craymels.

-Ya, tendremos que devolver a Meredy a su casa algún día –Farah afirma- Venga, vamos a dormir.

-Meredy quiere estar con Reid. Dormir juntos. (¡NO!) ¿Por qué no? (¡Porque no y ya esta! *bufido*)

(Al día siguiente la misma princesa les despierta, escoltada por el mosqueado Roen.)

-El rey va a hacer un discurso en la sala de audiencias. Solo los nobles pueden acuir, pero el Canciller Zosimos os quiere presentes. Espero que no haya problemas. (Quiero hablar más con ellos...) No debes, milady. Que los plebeyos acudan al castillo es ya una circunstancia especial.

-Escúchenme –empieza el rey- Inferia esta en peligro. El observatorio real lo ha investigado. ¡Zosimos!

-Si, majestad. Los dos mundos, Inferia y Celestia, se acercan cada día más. Se producirá el impacto en un futuro cercano. Creemos que la causa es algún tipo de plan malvado de los Celestian. ¡No contentos con los desastres que nos causaron, ahora quieren destruir el mundo! En ciertos escritos se habla del Puente de la Luz. ¡Enviaremos allí soldados para detener sus nefastos planes!

-¡Baiba! ¡Esto no puede ser...! –nervios de Meredy- (¡Keele! ¿Qué narices significa eso?)

-¡Canciller! –el mentado protesta- ¿Qué pasa? ¡Usted dijo que la Gran Caida no era obra de humanos!

(El pobre hombre esta atado a la voluntad del rey. Pero explica algo sobre el Puente de Luz.)

-Es un puente mágico hacia Celestia descubierto hace unos 30 años por el mago Balir.

-Ese rey no va a ayudarnos –concluye Meredy- Encontremos a los Grandes Craymels y volvamos solos.

[Puerto de Inferia.]

-Este barco va a Barole –explica el marinero. (Puede que allí sepamos mas sobre los Grandes Craymel)

-Yo me quedo. (¿Keele?) El canciller me ha pedido ayuda para encontrar el Puente de Luz.

-¿Estas de broma? –Farah protesta- ¡Ya le oíste! ¿Y aun le piensas ayudar a causar una guerra inútil?

-Era mi sueño trabajar en el observatorio real... entenderlo. (Déjale, ya es mayorcito. Nos vamos.)

[Ciudad mercado, Barole.]

-Al fin te pillo, mocoso. –un tendero agarra a un niño. (¡Eh, esa no es forma de tratar a los niños!)

(Farah arrea un guantazo al abuson, pero la gente se congrega y la empieza a mirar mal.)

-¿Qué has hecho, niñata? ¡El mocoso era un LADRON! ¡Y tu le dejaste escapar! ¿Cómo me vas a pagar?

-Articulo XX de la Ley de Trabajo Inferian –un caballero interviene- Los contratos de trabajo solo serán efectivos cuando ambas partes den su consentimiento. Esto es, no vas a obligarla a trabajar para ti. (¡Que entrometido!) Es nuestra ley. Por cierto, tu mercancía se sale de los límites de tu zona de trabajo hacia la carretera. Eso también es un delito. Deberías corregirte antes de acusar a otros.

(El tendero no quiere saber más de ellos y lo deja pasar. Todos van a la posada a comer.)

-Uf, me has salvado. Mil gracias, me llamo Farah. ¿Cómo podemos compensarte la molestia?

-Me llamo Ras. Ha sido una anécdota divertida, pero no puedes ser tan cabezota siempre, señorita.

-Ella es así –Reid se mete- Quiso salvar un niño en el río... y se ahogo. Salvar a un oso... y este la mordió.

-Mirad esta ganga –Ras saca un jarro- Antes 10.000, ahora 5.000 gald. Lo sacaron de la Cueva de Sylph.

-¡Sylph! –Farah se emociona- Queremos ir allí. ¡Guíanos! Ah, pero no tenemos dinero.

-¡Baiba! *bzzz* (¿Qué es esto?) ¡Ras tiene Fibrill! ¡No podemos separarnos! Iremos todos juntos.

[Cueva de Sylph.]

-Ah, guardias reales –Ras esta tranquilo- Yo me encargo. Tengo mucha labia para estas cosas.

-Anda, le han dejado pasar –Farah contempla- Realmente tiene la labia de un mercader.

-Ras. ¿Qué es eso? –Meredy es curiosa. (Ah, se llama Brujula Llave. Siempre apunta al buen camino.)

(Tras pasar las cuevas llenas de corrientes de aire llegan a un hueco con el niño hada, Espíritu Viento)

-Eh, Sylph –Meredy habla- Queremos que entres en esta Caja Craymel. Undine ya esta dentro, mira.

-¿Qué haré? ¿Os ayudo o no? –piensa el niño- Tampoco es que tenga nada interesante que hacer, je...

(Como dice el cazador, pelean con el espíritu del viento y Ras les ayuda con artes de espada.)

-Uf, sois un puñado de humanos muy brutos. Pero aun no estoy convencido. (Oh grandioso Sylph –Ras pelotea- Los humanos estamos indefensos, tu poder nos es necesario para salvar el mundo.) Ah, bueno. El Gran Craymel del Fuego vive en un sitio caluroso... pero no es tan maduro como yo, cuidado con el.

(A la salida, Quickie gruñe: los guardas vuelven, pero Ras habla con ellos en voz baja.)

-Me tengo que ir. Hay un cliente interesado en mi jarro. (¡No, Ras no se puede ir! ¡Necesitamos Fibrill!)

-*Keele aparece* Al fin os encuentro. He oído de vosotros en Barole. ¿Quién era ese que se iba?

-Era un nuevo amigo. O lo era. Tiene Fibrill muy fuerte. Le contamos nuestra misión. –dice Meredy.

-¡Eres tonta! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Es que quieres que nos tomen por criminales otra vez?

-Ras solo es un mercader, no se va a chivar –Farah tranquiliza- Vamos a buscar al Craymel del Fuego.

[Ciudad arenosa, Chambard.]

-¡Tio, que calor! / Se me funde la ropa... ¿Meredy, estas bien? / Meredy esta bien... agh. *sudor*

(Se dirigen a la zona montañosa, a la cueva volcánica llamada Garganta de Efreet.)

-¡Esto es aun peor! ¡Keele, haz algo! (¡Undine! *pluf* Queremos alcanzar al Gran Craymel del Fuego.)

(La señora de agua les mete en una burbuja mágica, pero no aguantara mucho. Llegan ante el espíritu)

-¡Necios mortales, conocer vuestros limites! –anuncia el ogro del fuego. *¡Pelean... y ganan!* Undine, parece mentira. ¿Cómo puedes obedecer a estos simples humanos? (Entre en esa Caja de Craymels por mi propia voluntad. Necesitan a los Grandes Craymels. ¡Vamos!)

-¿Esta bien forzarle a venir? –Reid se preocupa. *luz* ¡Ah! ¡Espero que nos castiguen!

(Pero la luz que llega es el Espíritu de la Luz, Rem. Keele da las oportunas explicaciones sobre el.)

-Rem es el Craymel Supremo que gobierna a los 3 Grandes Craymels. ¡Rem, tenemos un favor que pedir! Queremos que detengas la Gran Caida. (No puedo hacer eso) ¡NO! (Vosotros los humanos os lo habéis buscado, vosotros solos lo arreglareis. Llevaros esto.)

(Como consuelo se llevan el Anillo Hechicero. Les hará falta para abrir el Puente de Luz.)

-¡Meredy! –el peliazul grita- Tu sabias que la Gran Caida era obra de humanos, ¿no?

-Culpa de Balir... el es como un rey. El empezó la Gran Caida. (¡Entonces SI es culpa de los Celestian!) ¡No es verdad! Balir lo hizo solo. ¡Inferia y Celestia en peligro! No sabía explicar, tenia miedo. (¿Todos los Celestian son de piel oscura y con joya en la frente?) Si, todos tenemos Elaras. Pero Balir no tiene.

-Oye, ¿os acordáis del tipo que alcanzo Celestia? –entra Reid. (¡Balir!) No creo que sea una coincidencia.

-La Gran Caida, causada por Balir, un Inferian. Es de locos. Bueno, vamos al Monte Farlos.

[Monte Farlos.]

-Este es el santuario de Farlos –Keele enseña- Cuna de las Enseñanzas del Dios Seifert.

-Que cristalera mas bonita –Farah contempla- El dios de la creación, Seifert. (Tenemos que descansar.)

(Reid es dormilon, pero tiene sentido. Ahora si que se venturan hacia la cima de la montaña.)

-*avalancha* ¡Uaaah! –Reid esquiva- ¿Estáis todos bien? (¡Meredy asustada! ¿Dónde esta Farah, eh?)

(Siguen adelante para encontrarla, y ven que se ha cruzado con Ras, que va junto a ella.)

-¡Reid, Keele, Meredy! –ella llama- ¡Mirar quien me ha salvado! (¿Es el mercader de la Cueva de Sylph?)

(Acuerdan seguir subiendo y encontrarse en la cima. Tras una larga sesión de montañismo se cruzan.)

-Así que tu eres el tal Ras. Yo soy Keele, de la Universidad de Mintche. Gracias por salvar a Farah.

-¡Ras tiene que ayudarnos, tiene mucho Fibrill! (Pero no es justo involucrar a este tipo.)

(Entran al templo con un disparo del Anillo Hechicero, y juntan los Craymels ante el altar de piedra.)

-Debéis estar preparados para cruzar al otro mundo –Rem avisa- Una vez crucéis el Puente de la Luz ya no habrá vuelta atrás. (Si vamos hacia la luz se abrirá el camino hacia Celestia –Keele resume- Eso decía en el informe de Balir. Venga, estamos preparados. Rem, abrelo cuando quieras.)

-¡Alto ahí! (¿Ras? ¿Qué pasa?) Como caballero imperial no pienso permitir a Celestia seguir con su plan. Me llamo Rassius, Caballero Jefe del Imperio de Inferia. ¡Rassius Luine! (Sabia que eras sospechoso.) Y tu eres el traidor Keele Zeibel, que destruyo el diario de Balir tras analizarlo. Este tesoro, la Llave Seifert, me ha llevado a vosotros. Siempre que sucedia algo, vosotros estabais cerca.

(No quiere excusas, y el grupo tiene que luchar y vencerle. Pronto llegaran los refuerzos del ejercito.)

-¡Daros prisa! ¡Cruzar el Puente de la Luz! –Meredy ordena. (¡Pero no estoy preparado mentalmente!)

(La niña agarra a sus amigos y cruzan. La luz les lleva hasta el mundo vecino, boca abajo según ellos.)

-Que mareo. El color del cielo y el mar, son distintos... el sol no brilla, el viento no sopla. ¡Es increíble!

-Tenemos que descansar –Meredy resopla- Vamos al pueblo Imen, seréis bienvenidos.

[Ciudad de Craymels, Imen.]

-Son mis amigos, los presentare –Meredy presenta- Sagura, Bulenda y Hamilt, saludar a mis amigos.

-Soy Sagura, tengo una tienda de armas. / Bulenda, yo hago explosivos. / Hamilt, yo atiendo al publico...

-Uf, creí que nos iban a tirotear –susto de Reid. (¿Un arma que usa Craymels como energía? Intersante.)

-Y esa es mi casa –sigue Meredy. (¿Tus padres?) Los Celestian viven solos cuando cumplen los 10 años.

-Meredy, hemos visto muchas cosas, ¿pero no hay nada mas? (Bueno, la biblioteca esta por allí.)

(El peliazul se emociona con el prospecto de aprender tecnología Celestian. Reid y Farah van a dormir.)

-Jo, estoy molido –Reid es vago- Pero han pasado muchas cosas. Meredy, el rey, los Grandes Craymel...

-Estoy perdida. ¿Por qué ayudamos a Meredy? (¡Porque eres buena!) Ya, quizá esa es mi excusa. Puede que en realidad sea egoísta. Ras me lo dijo cuando estábamos solos... ayudo a los demás porque no puedo ayudarme a mi misma. Porque estoy huyendo de algo que no quiero recordar.

(Lo consulta con la almohada. Al día siguiente, van a buscar a los otros a la biblioteca.)

-¡Así que esto significa esa palabra! *diccionario* (Ah, si... *bostezo* Ya es por la mañana.)

-¡Keele, tio! ¿Has tenido a Meredy despierta toda la noche? Tienes que dejarla dormir. –bronca de Reid.

(Así hacen, y después de comer ven a la peli-purpura usar un teléfono bastante rustico.)

-Esto es el Elarafono. Con el puedes hablar con gente que esta lejos. Lo invento Galenos, del pueblo de Luishka. Galenos esta estudiando un modo de vencer a Balir. Es un amigo, el fue el que me envió en una nave a Inferia. Tenemos que atravesar la montaña en tren.

[Pueblo en ruinas, Luishka.]

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? -susto general- Los cimientos están destrozados. Algo muy fuerte debió explotar...

-Es culpa del Poder de la Aurora –Meredy explica. (¿Qué?) Meredy no sabría explicar... buscar a Galeno.

(Van hacia la mansión más grande y más arruinada, en el sótano esta el investigador aliado.)

-Yo soy Galenos. Ya me he enterado más o menos de que ha pasado. Parece que os habéis traído a los Grandes Craymels de Inferia, gracias. (*luz* ¡Ay, pica!) ¿Tu eres Reid, eh? Tratare de explicaros todo. La Gran Caida la causo Balir usando el Poder de la Aurora, el Fibrill de los dioses. (¿Qué cosa?) el Fibrill es la palabra que usamos para definir 'poder'. Potencia en estado puro.

(El señor hace una pausa y luego sigue con la explicación de lo que pasaba en Celestia.)

-El dios de la destrucción, Nereid... el poder de la Aurora es su Fibrill, un poder puro que puede crear o aniquilar. Los Craymels de Celestia no pueden compararse a ese poder, por eso envié a Meredy a buscar los de Inferia. Además ha traído alguien con Fibrill...

-¿Qué... soy yo? –Reid es incrédulo- ¿Hacerme experimentos? Espero que no duelan...

(Pasan la noche allí, y Meredy sueña con algo nostálgico. Por la mañana reciben más detalles.)

-El Fibrill esta latente en ti. Necesitas algo para liberarlo. En cuanto al Castillo de Balir, no se donde se encuentra, pero hay gente que esta investigando. Empezar por ir al pueblo pesquero Peruti, si cogeis otra vez el Expreso de Craymels dirigiros hacia las minas.

[Mina de Gnome.]

-Este parece buen lugar para descansar –Keele se para- Las rocas brillan con luz.

-Se dice que donde hay Craymel de Tierra hay luz –Meredy deduce- ¡Quizá veamos al Craymel de Tierra!

(Dejan el tren y buscan por la mina, y no tardan en ver una villa de topos graciosos.)

-¡Hala, han venido humanos! (¿Y el Gran Craymel?) Nosotros somos el Gran Craymel. ¿Qué queréis?

-Por favor, escucha a Meredy... –ella habla con el jefe- El mundo esta en peligro, ¿quieres entrar aquí?

-¿Qué? ¿Pretendes que me meta en esa cosa canija? Ni hablar, tios. –Gnome es pasota. (¡Quiere luchar!)

(Luchan y derrotan al Espíritu de la Tierra y sus esbirros topos, ahora ya le caen algo mejor.)

-Eh, Gnome, no te hagas el duro –Efreet lo es mas- Han pasado 2000 años desde aquel incidente.

-Los Craymels de Inferia estamos ayudándoles –sigue Sylph- Undine también esta aquí.

-Esta vez la crisis es culpa de humanos –dice ella- Si los Craymels no nos unimos no podremos evitarla.

-Bah, bueno, iré con ellos, plastas. Pero os digo que no me cae bien Sylph. (¡Eso lo debía decir yo!)

(Gnome llama a sus esbirros y cavan una salida, que les deja en una península varada.)

[Cabaña de alguien.]

-Estoy que me caigo de sed... y de hambre –Reid es tragon- Entremos a pedirles algo...

-*creeec* ¿Ein? La puerta se abrió sola –Farah sospecha- ¿Hay alguien? Que extraño.

(Entran a un salón con sofas, y un gas somnífero les deja tiesos un rato. Meredy se levanta la primera.)

-¡Problemas, grandes problemas! –Meredy azuza- La salida desapareció. ¡Es una trampa!

-Debió ser el mismo que puso el gas –Keele deduce- Tenemos que buscar otra salida.

(Buscan por el sótano, lleno de artefactos y pasajes secretos. Tras zurrar a un guardia robot llegan arriba.)

-Ja, ja, bien hecho –una niña pirata- Debéis ser fuertes y astutos para haber superado todas las trampas de Airfread. (¿Quién eres, niñito?) Me llamo Chat, soy descendiente del gran corsario Airfread, y os diré que considerando que soy mujer, 'niñito' no es la palabra mas adecuada.

-¿Así que eres niña? –Keele habla- Y pretendes que juguemos a los piratas cavando en tu patio trasero.

-Si tan solo fuera así de fácil. El Legado de Airfread esta esparcido por el mundo, y necesito tripulación.

(Como parece tener barco, los buenos acceden a trabajar para ella. En otro sótano esta su famoso barco.)

-Este es el barco que mi tatarabuelo Airfread uso para sembrar el pánico en todo el mundo: el Van Eltia.

(El cacharro parece mas un crucero espacial sin alas. Pero flota, que es lo que importa.)

-No llegue a conocer a mi tatarabuelo, pero este barco ha estado siempre junto a mi, es la prueba de su legado. ¡Airfread era noble, nunca robaba a los pobres... de hecho les daba! *motor* Precioso, ¿eh?

-Capitana, con respecto a la búsqueda, querríamos ir primero al puerto de Peruti y eso. –Keele pide.

-Ah, por supuesto. *señala a Quickie* ¿Esa cosa esta viva? ¡AH! ¡Se me echa encima... quitármelo!

-Se llama Quickie. Aprenderás a adorarlo. –Meredy agarra. (¡No lo haré! ¡ODIO a los animalejos!)

[Ciudad portuaria, Peruti.]

-Vaya, empieza a hacer frío. –Meredy observa. (¿Frío? ¡Me voy a CONGELAR! –Reid es exagerado.) Es normal que haga frío en Peruti, pero no tanto. Meredy esta acostumbrada al clima. ¿Y Keele?

-*cubito de hielo* Arg. (¡Tenemos que meterle en una casa! Tio, tenia que ser Keele. *arrastrado*)

(Entran a la posada, y tras un rato de preguntar descubren que el Monte Celsius esta alterado.)

-¿Vosotros sois los locos que queréis subir a la cima del Celsius? Necesitareis equipo de escalada.

-Algo que tape, pero sea fácil de llevar. / Algo ligero y elegante. / Algo grueso y útil. –piden ellos.

[Monte Celsius.]

-No se puede ver nada en esta tormenta. Vamos a llamar a Efreet. (Voy. ¡Blau blau!)

-*Efreet llega* Vaya, esto esta lleno de nieve, demasiada. ¿En que esta pensando el Craymel del Hielo? (¡Porfa, nos vamos a helar sin tu ayuda!) Yo ni lo noto, pero esta bien. *prende fogatas por doquier* No se cuanto aguantare, así que no perdáis mucho tiempo.

(Llegan hasta la cima, donde la guerrera de hielo Celsius esta loca y hablando sola.)

-No puede oíros. (¿Efreet?) ¿Qué es esta melodía infernal? *señala* ¡Luchar con ella y despertarla!

(Se pegan contra la Espíritu y su karate congelador. Al acabar, Gnome sale de la caja.)

-Efreet, tio, eres un bruto. Por eso no la caes bien. (¿Qué me paso?) Habías perdido el control y el frío se apodero de la zona. No es tu culpa, la crisis del mundo humano esta trastocando también el plano de los Craymels. (Me habéis devuelto la cordura, gracias.)

(Bajan el monte, y todo esta mas calentito. El posadero les ofrece una comida gratis.)

-Lo habéis hecho bien. Me gustaría que os unierais a la Armada Rebelde Shileska. Fue creada para luchar contra Balir. *pose* ¡Miacis en el corazón! Sois unos Celestian de lo mejor. (Todos son Inferian, menos Meredy...) ¿Ah si? Bueno, vosotros preguntar por Max, el jefe de Shileska. Le encontrareis en Tinnsia.

(Reciben una chapa de su mascota, el Miacis. Por la noche, Meredy sueña con algo siniestro.)

-He oído voces. Estaban gritando de dolor. ¡Meredy tiene que volver a Imen, rápido!

[Ciudad de Craymels, Imen.]

-¿Qué? ¡Esta todo devastado! *biblioteca* ¡Aja, eres tu el que ha hecho esto! –Reid descubre.

-¡Jua jua jua! ¿Vosotros sois los amigos de Meredy? ¡Pronto habréis muerto también! –Hyades ataca.

(El mismo brujo que aquella vez en Rasheans... pero ahora tiene mas oscuridad saliendo del cuerpo.)

-Creo que ha huido. ¿Meredy, quien era? (No se.) ¿No? ¡Pues parece que el te conocía! –Keele acusa.

-Hyades... el no era así antes. No puedo creerlo... (¡Keele, déjala!) Cuando Meredy era pequeña Hyades quería mucho a Meredy. Pero eso fue hace mucho. Es culpa de Balir. Hyades ha cambiado... ¿Sagura?

(Buscan al viejo, pero sus colegas de trabajo han muerto en el ataque a la ciudad.)

-El pobre Hamil, se murió antes de hacerse un hombre... esa tonta Bulenda, tenía que haberse salvado ella antes de intentar salvarme a mi. ¡Dita sea, si yo hubiera sido mas fuerte... y con armas mejores! No os preocupéis más, chicos. Tratare de reconstruir la ciudad y ayudaros en lo que pueda.

[Ciudad de artesanos, Tinnsia.]

-Es la ciudad mas avanzada de Celestia –Meredy explica. (Espero que veamos pronto a los Shileska.)

-¿Eso es una chapa de Miacis? –pregunta un marinero- ¡Miacis en el corazón! *pose* Venir por aquí.

(Le siguen hasta los camarotes de un gran barco. La luz esta apagada, y alguien esta acechando cerca.)

-¿Qué? ¡Nos atacan! –Reid desenfunda. (¡PLAM, PLOF, CRASH!) ¿De quien ha sido la idea genial?

-Perdonen nuestra agresividad –una mujer peliblanca- Oímos que veníais y queríamos poneros a prueba. Bienvenidos al cuartel de Shileska, la armada rebelde que lucha por la libertad. Yo soy Ayla.

(Bajan a otro camarote y les enseña un mapa, así como explica más datos de la situación de resistencia)

-Aquí estamos nosotros, en Tinnsia. Y este es el castillo de Balir. (¿Esta en el mar?)

-Así que una barrera impasable –Keele piensa- Tiene que ser culpa del Poder de la Aurora.

-Estamos testeando nuestro Cañón de Craymels. *enseña* Es como un arma de Craymel pero mucho mas grande. (¿Y ni con esto se rompe?) No, si usamos la Caja de Craymels más grande de todas no cabe en un barco. Esto que veis solo es el cargador del cañón.

(Les lleva ante el jefe rebelde: un tipo rudo, musculoso y de barba áspera les esperaba.)

-Este es nuestro líder Max. Ha estado esperando a conocer a los que vencieron a la fiera Craymel del Hielo. (Yeah) Nuestro objetivo común es el castillo de Balir, por eso nos gustaría que os unierais. (Yeah) También vuestras mentes serán útiles. ¿Quiere decir algo, jefe?

-Lo has explicado muy bien. ¡Venceremos a Balir y dominaremos el mundo, jua, jua!

-Creo que tengo una idea sobre como construir un cañón pequeño pero muy poderoso –Keel mete baza- Usando este dispositivo podremos usar la fuerza de los Grandes Craymels. Esta diseñado por Galenos.

-¿El famoso Galenos? ¡Un Gran Craymel tiene la fuerza de diez mil Craymels normales! Con una caja de Craymels pequeña bastaría. ¿Pero dispones del Craymel del Trueno?

(Ese no le tienen, pero le buscaran. Keele se quedara a fabricar, y Max les acompañara.)

-Yo iré con vosotros. Ayla, cuida de mi Miacis. No pongas pepinillos en su carne. Es un finolis. ¡Jua, jua!

-Suertudos, je, je. El jefe es fuerte como cien hombres. Ir navegando al sur-este hacia las ruinas.

[Ruinas de Volt.]

-¿Aquí es donde vive el Gran Craymel del Trueno? –dice Reid. (Yeah.) Parece que hay algo inscrito aquí.

-*lee* 'Cuando el árbol antiguo vea el alba, pósate en el ojo del dragón y canta la melodía esmeralda.'

(Pero no hace falta que Meredy lo traduzca: el bruto de Max abre el porton a cabezazos.)

-Uuuurg. *calambre* Vale, entremos ya. *tos* (Que bruto. ¿Max, estas bien?) Yeah.

(Tras buscar en los pasillos rocosos, llegan ante la bola voltaica con ojos: esta tieso.)

-No tiene buena pinta. ¿Es seguro hablarle? (Quizá esta roto. ¡Kia! *golpe*) ¡Max, no!

(Se pegan con el espíritu en lo que Max se repone del mayor calambrazo de su vida.)

-¡Al Gran Craymel le pasa algo! *Meredy traduce* Dice que realineemos los símbolos.

-BZZZ. GRACIAS. YO, VOLT, OS AYUDARE. (*luces* ¡Algo mas aparece! ¿Quién es?)

-Soy Shadow, Craymel Supremo de Celestia –el guerrero negro- Os concedo esto como recompensa.

(Reid coge la brillante Excalibur. Con todo esto pueden volver al escondite rebelde.)

[Ciudad de artesanos, Tinnsia.]

-Hala, cuanta gente –asombro de Farah- No sabia que Max era tan popular. (¡Jua, jua! Pues claro.)

-¡Meredy! ¿Contamos con el Craymel del Trueno? –Keele llega. (¡Si! Y la Excalibur de parte de Shadow)

-¡Miacis en el corazón! –Ayla celebra- Instalaremos el cañón en el Van Eltia mañana.

(En el hotel. Reid esta inquieto, sueña con un monstruo que devasta su aldea... sale a la terracita.)

-Otra vez... ah, Meredy. *saluda* ¿No puedes dormir? Yo tampoco. Un mal sueño, mi padre... ah, déjalo. (¿Reid tiene recuerdos de papa y mama?) Casi no me acuerdo de su cara, pero se que están conmigo. Se que me protegen. No se explicarlo, pero es lo que siento.

-Meredy entiende. Son buenos recuerdos. Meredy los tiene también. ¡Les recuerdo!

(Los dos vuelven a la cama. Al día siguiente la flota Shileska perfora la barrera del castillo y entran.)

[Castillo de Balir.]

-Tio, esto esta hecho una ruina –Reid se queja- ¿Balir domina todo Celestia desde este antro?

-Balir no confía en nadie. Por eso no entra nadie. –Meredy esta triste.

(Avanzan por los pisos llenos de engendros raros, y acceden a la sala del trono.)

-¡Ahí esta! *espada* ¿Pero que? Es una momia... si esta muerto, entonces ¿Quién causo la Gran Caida?

-Balir lleva muerto diez años –voz de mujer- Pero su alma vive en mi. Cuanto tiempo, Meredy.

-¡SHIZEL! (¿La conoces?) Shizel es... la mujer de Balir. (¿Eres tu la causante de la catástrofe?)

-Claro. Quien si no. ¿De que sirve un mundo ahogado por su propia ambición? Es lo que Balir deseaba, librarse de todos los que ambicionan cosas materiales y le quitaron la vida. (¡No te dejaremos destruir Eternia!) Imbeciles, esto no es destrucción, ¡es el renacer del verdadero mundo!

(El discurso es cortado por un cañonazo: es Max y sus soldados, que se unen al rollo.)

-Parece que llego tarde al baile. Espera, ¿Balir es mujer? Ah, que más da. Vamos a ganar. ¡FUEGO!

(El grupo lucha, pero el Poder de la Aurora es terrible y los destroza, si no fuera por...)

-¡Largaros! No luchéis más. (¡Ras!) Vuestra fuerza no es rival para ella. ¡Pared de la Aurora! *bzzz*

(Explosión super chunga entre la barrera negra de Shizel y la blanca de Ras. Todos se despiertan afuera.)

-¿Estáis bien? / Meredy esta bien. ¿Pero como? / Lo raro es haber sobrevivido. / ¡RAS!

-Reid... *dolor* Debía darte algo. *Llave Seifert* Esta luz... es la Aurora Divina... vuelve con Galenos.

(El caballero la palma allí mismo. Todos están furiosos. De camino al pueblo Luishka.)

-Meredy, una pregunta –Keele interroga- ¿Cuál es tu relación con la tal Shizel?

-Shizel es... la madre de Meredy. (¿Y Balir tu padre?) Así es. Lo siento, no me atrevía a decirlo. (¿Por qué? ¡Por que no puedes confiar en nosotros! ¿Así quieres que nos fiemos de ti?) Balir y Shizel eran buenos, hace mucho. Meredy se acuerda, tiene recuerdos buenos.

-No la grites Keele –Farah defiende- Luchar con tu propia madre, no quiero imaginar lo que duele.

[Pueblo en ruinas Luishka.]

-Así que Ras no llego a tiempo –Galenos explica- La llave le guiaba, seguirla es seguir la voluntad de Seifert. Para aprender el Poder de la Aurora tenía que superar las Pruebas de Seifert. La Aurora tiene dos formas: la Negra de Nereid y la Divina de Seifert.

-Si tenemos eso... ¿podemos ganar a Shizel? –es Farah- ¿Pero por que Ras se murió?

-La Aurora no puede dominarse sin Fibrill. Ras lo tenía, Reid también. Pero Ras no completo las pruebas.

-¿Dónde están, Galenos? –Reid es serio- Las Pruebas de Seifert. Soy el único que tiene Fibrill ahora.

(Toman al viejo en su barco y le llevan al escondite Shileska. Ellos seguirán la pista de la Llave.)

[Templo de Seifert.]

-Ras ha estado aquí, seguro –Reid contempla- Y yo soy el siguiente. Eso es lo que importa ahora.

-*barrera* ¿Ah? No puedo pasar. / Cierto, aquí pasa algo. / (¡BAM!) ¡Baiba! *tropezon*

(Nadie mas puede pasar, pero la barrera expulsa a Meredy violentamente... Reid sigue adelante.)

-Has venido... –un monje espectral- Soy el Mensajero de Seifert. Aun para aquellos que poseen el Fibrill, las pruebas serán crueles. ¿Por qué quieres la Aurora? (Para vencer a Shizel.) La prueba es terrible. Si no tienes un corazón fuerte serás aniquilado para siempre. ¿Aun así lo intentaras?

(Reid asiente, y tras perder el conocimento brevemente se ve convertido en un Egg bear.)

_-¿Este soy yo? Ahora soy un monstruo... ¿esos son mercaderes? Quieren mis huevos._

_(Reid les zurra para defenderse, y mata sin querer a uno. Avanza y ve a sus amigos.)_

_-Son ellos. ¡Me atacan! *¡PLAF, RAS, BOOM!* No puedo morir aquí... quiero vivir..._

_(Mientras su otro yo discute con Keele sobre la cecina, la escena acaba y despierta.)_

-Así que has vuelto entero –sigue el monje- Los sentimientos que ahora se agolpan en tu corazón no deberian ser olvidados. (¡Pero soy un cazador, lo hice para comer!) No pasa nada. Nadie te culpa por ello. Ver la verdad con tus propios ojos serán tus verdaderas pruebas. Recibe este poder.

(El pelirrojo recibe el poder que uso Ras, Pared de la Aurora. El monje explica que hay mas pruebas.)

-Ya complete la primera prueba. Pero hay más. Este poder... Ras le uso para salvarnos.

-*En el Van Eltia* ¿Dónde esta la siguiente prueba? (*luz* ¿Oh... en Inferia?) ¿Pero como volveremos?

-Meredy podría pedir otra Nave Craymel. Pero Galenos dice que se tardan años en fabricarlas.

-Chat, mira si puedes dejarnos en el puerto mas cercano –Keele ordena- Necesitamos otro Puente de Luz.

-¿El Puente de la Luz? Nos vendría bien buscar el Legado de Airfread. Si os acordáis, mi tatarabuelo era el pirata que sembro el pánico en todo el mundo, esto es, en Eternia. (¿Entonces sabia viajar entre Inferia y Celestia?) Volvamos a mi cabaña, os enseñare algo que tenia guardado.

(Recogen el GPS en su cabaña, y siguen unos numeros misteriosos hasta el escondite.)

[Caverna de Airfread.]

-¡Alucinante, menuda guarida! / ¡Meredy creia que Airfread era ficticio! –las chicas se asombran.

-Los piratas ficticios no pueden tener tataranietas REALES. ¡Je, mi ancestro si que era creativo!

(Creativo como para adonar su cueva como un gigantesco tablero de oca. Llegan al fondo de la cueva.)

-Lo sabia, es como el astillero que tengo en mi choza. Dejarme a mi. *botones* ¡Ahí va!

(Las maquinas del astillero remodelan el barco: mas grande, mas potente y con unidades submarinas. Lo llevan a dar una vuelta, y en el fondo marino ven un edificio abandonado con un mecanismo extraño.)

-Este mecanismo necesita llaves –Keele observa- Quizá sirvan estas que estaban bajo el mar. *inserta*

(Insertan las clavijas halladas en el fondo marino, y un rayo eleva el Van Eltia a una estación especial.)

-Menudo viajecito. *miran* ¡Ese transportador funciona, estamos otra vez en Inferia!

-Es totalmente distinto de Celestia –Chat admira- ¿A dónde apunta la Llave de Seifert? Sigamosla.

[Jardin de Seifert.]

-Cuanta seguridad... aunque claro, aquí solo pueden llegar ciertas personas. Creo que la llave va aquí.

(Keele se queda con Meredy a mirar las escrituras Melnics, Farah acompaña a Reid hasta el portal.)

-Vale, me toca solo a partir de aquí. *Farah marcha* (Te he estado esperando.) Perdona, pero ir de un mundo a otro lleva tiempo. (¿Estas listo?) ¿Si no, crees que estaría aquí? ¿Por qué todo esto es necesario? Si el mundo se destruye... tu también. ¿No te importa eso? (La Aurora es un poder sin limite, puede crear o destruir. No puedo simplemente regalarlo. ¿Estas listo para la prueba?)

(Tras cerrar los ojos y desvanecerse otra vez, se despierta en el cuerpo del niñito Keele.)

_-¿Quién soy ahora? ¡Ese es Keele! Pero es un crio todavía. Estos deben ser sus padres._

_-Keele, cariño, te has vuelto a quedar dormido –dice la madre- Pero deberías dejar de mojar la cama..._

_-Venga, ahora comamos –su padre desayuna- Creo que Farah y Reid vendrian a jugar hoy. Ten cuidado._

_-Farah dijo algo de ir al Sepulcro de Regulus a jugar –Reid anuncia- ¡En marcha, llorica, no te tardes!_

_(En la zona del sepulcro, fuera del pueblo se reunen con la niña. Les explica el juego.)_

_-Llegais tarde. Espero que no os hayan visto. Hoy vamos a entrar a la cueva en busca de piedras. (¡Tía, eso es un rollo!) No son normales, vamos a buscar estrellas fugaces, sus restos en el suelo. Vi como caian con mi padre, la otra noche. *llave* ¡Tachan! Vamos a entrar._

_-Je, parece que has llegado hasta aquí –Reid en la cueva- Quizá deberías echarte atrás, estas a tiempo._

_(Buscan piedras, y cuando Reid le zafa a Keele la que había cogido, llega su padre.)_

_-¡Reid, quieto! ¿No os han dicho que no podéis venir aquí? Farah me ha contado que estabais adentro._

_(Les avisa del monstruo horrible sellado allí, y baja mas profundo para comprobar su estado.)_

_-No puede ser... el sello esta roto. ¿Cuándo ha pasado? *niebla* ¿Qué es esto? ¡ARG!_

_(La niebla negra entra en el, le lleva a la locura... nuestro Reid despierta de la prueba.)_

-¡Dimelo! ¿Qué paso con mi padre? ¡Que narices paso en el Sepulcro de Regulus! (La respuesta esta en ti.) Keele... tenia unos padres que le querian y siempre sacaba buenas notas. Pero nunca pense que tenía problemas personales. ¿Acaso puedo aliviar su dolor?

(El monje le instruye para ayudar a aliviar el dolor ajeno... Reid aprende la Espada Aurora.)

-¡Reid! ¿Ya volviste? –el empollon habla- Yo también he hecho progresos con mi parte. Mira esto.

(Activa una proyeccion holografica desde la pared. Esta explica la formación de los dos planetas.)

-Parece que ese era el mundo de Nereid, el Vatenkeist, antes de que Seifert creara los dos mundos. Entonces Shizel no quiere destruir el mundo sino devolverlo a su antigua forma. Por eso dijo que sus actos conducian al 'renacer' en vez de la destrucción.

-No importa que mundo estaba primero –Reid afirma- Creo en Seifert, y voy a defender este mundo.

(Pero a la salida del submarino mogollon de barcos de guerra Inferians les apuntan. Les apresan.)

[Castillo de Inferia City.]

-Ah, perros de Celestia, al fin asomais el hocico –dice el rey- ¿Dónde esta Ras? (Se ha muerto.) ¿QUE? ¡No perdáis el tiempo, ejecutarlos! ¡Que mueran ahora mismo! No solo sois traidores a la corona sino que además matais a nuestro caballero jefe Rassius Luine. ¡No tenéis perdón!

(Tratan de excusarse, pero es inútil. La princesa Arende esta destrozada por la pérdida del caballero.)

-¿Acaso no estáis ayudando a los Celestians? Disculparse es inútil. Pronto el escuadron de magos Craymel dirigidos por el capitán Roen aterrizara en Celestia. Es cuestion de tiempo que nos anuncien como va la conquista. ¡Llevarles a la mazmorra!

(Todos son encarcelados, incluida Chat. Curiosamente, la princesa viene a visitarles.)

-Estoy bien, dejeme sola. *el guarda se aparta* Hay algo que tengo que preguntaros sin tardanza. Es sobre Rassius. ¿Sabéis como fueron sus ultimos momentos? Quiero saber todo lo que ha pasado. *abre celda*

-¡Princesa, no! ¿Cómo le voy a explicar esto al rey? –el guarda se preocupa.

(El soldado sale de allí por orden de la princesa. Los buenos cuentan lo que ha pasado.)

-Rassius me enviaba mensajes privados sobre su viaje. No entendia nada sobre el tal Balir, el Poder de la Aurora y todo eso. Pero ahora esta todo claro. Mientras estaba en el castillo me sentia segura, gracias a el. Dependia demasiado de el, como una niña caprichosa... y ahora le he perdido.

-Ras creia en ti, Arende –Reid lo sabe- Sabia que tu le comprenderias. Y en el caso de que esto pasara...

(La princesa les deja ir, luchan con un guarda en el puerto y recuperan el Van Eltia.)

[Observatorio de Seifert.]

-¿Este es el lugar? No puedo creer que un edificio así flote en la Barrera Orbus y nadie pueda verlo.

-Probablemente es culpa de la distorsión de los Craymels de Luz –supone el estudioso.

(Keele se queda a estudiar otro aparato misterioso, y Reid acuda a buscar al conocido monje.)

-La última prueba es la más cruel. No es seguro que salgas de ella con vida. ¿Vas a continuar? (Si, la Aurora es nuestra esperanza. Por eso Ras murió, y Arende confía en nosotros.) Dominar la Aurora no es fácil. Nadie te culpara por dejarlo ahora que sigues vivo. (¡No importa! Quiero vivir y que todos vivan.) Así será. Conviertete en alma errante y encuentra la verdad.

(Ahora se despierta en el cuerpo de la niñita Meredy. Esta con sus padres, Balir y Shizel, en Celestia.)

_-¡Meredy, despierta! Algo ha pasado –su madre se preocupa- Balir ha ido a investigar._

_-¡Shizel! –el padre llega- Tenemos que huir. ¡Birial nos ha traicionado! Ha dicho que estaba tramando un complot para matar al líder. (¡Pues diles que te han embaucado!) No hay tiempo, usaran la traición como excusa para matarnos según nos vean. Solo podemos escapar._

_(Están en el pueblo Luishka, aun intacto. La niña no se quiere separar de su padre.)_

_-Hyades, hermano, estamos en peligro. Balir se ha... (Ya lo se.) Tienes que llamar ref uerzos. ¿Birial?_

_-No lo entiendes, ¿eh? Hyades es un buen tipo, cuando Balir muera reinaremos juntos._

_(La ha enviado a una trampa, el mugroso traidor. Las retienen para sacar a Balir de su escondite.)_

_-Por favor, dejalas. (¡Te tenemos!) *tiros* ¡ARG! Shizel... el mundo perfecto... esta mas alla del sentido..._

_(Ahora tirotean a la señora... pero un aura negra sale de ella y lo revienta todo. Reid se despierta.)_

-Has terminado la Prueba de Seifert. Ya te reconoce como el dueño de la Aurora. (¿Qué es la Aurora? ¡Por que me enseñas todo esto!) La Aurora es el poder nacido de Craymel y humano unificados. Pero los Craymels solo obedecen a un corazón puro, es por eso que debias superar estos retos.

-El poder de entender a los demás... en esta prueba entendi lo que siente Shizel. Ahora veo que todos tenemos nuestra idea de la justicia. ¿Entonces debo dejar de luchar? (Lo que debe ser será. Tu sigue tu propio camino. Aunque con eso des la espalda a Seifert...)

(El chico vuelve con sus amigos al tejado del observatorio. Keele da sus resultados.)

-¿Para que es este agujero? *Llave Seifert* ¡Ja, lo sabía: es el mecanismo que controla el telescopio!

(El Anillo Seifert se abre y ven la masa de oscuridad... la materia negra, allí se esconde Shizel.)

-Keele, dime una cosa. Imagina que la Aurora Negra nos da de lleno. ¿Alguna posibilidad de sobrevivir?

-Imposible. Su poder aniquilador es horroroso. Ya lo viste en el Castillo de Balir, Ras lo intento y no le sirvio. Ah, espera... quizá sea posible, si el sujeto afectado tiene predisposición al poder de la oscuridad, simplemente lo absorberia. Pero no existe nadie así. ¿Qué viste en la prueba?

(Salen al exterior en el Van Eltia, y esperan al cañonazo del Cañón de Craymels para entrar... pero nada.)

[Ciudad de artesanos, Tinnsia.]

_-Fue mi culpa... –Farah de niña- Murieron por mi culpa... por ser una egoísta y querer los pedazos de estrella. Lo hice yo, sola. Reid y Keele fueron obligados. Papa, Mama, el pueblo entero... están muertos por mi culpa. YO les mate. ¡YO LES MATE! *llora*_

_(Reid esta teniendo otro sueño, y la Farah de verdad viene a despertarle con su voz.)_

-¡Reid! ¿Estas bien? Los de Shileska nos salvaron. Incluso repararon el Van Eltia tras el fiasco anterior.

-Ah, si, el cañón fallo... caimos a Celestia, ¿no? Farah, quiero que sepas... que siempre estare a tu lado.

(La moza le chequea la fiebre, no es propio de el ponerse así de emotivo. Van a la oficina de Max.)

-¡Baiba... Reid ya se desperto! (^_^) (Max, te hemos dado muchos problemas. –se disculpan ellos.)

-¡Miacis en el corazón! *soldado* ¡Señor, el Cañón de Craymels del Castillo de Balir ha sido invadido!

-¿El ejercito de Inferia esta en Celestia? ¿Cómo han podido? (¡Ayla esta prisionera!) ¡Pues vamos!

[Castillo de Balir.]

-¡Jue, jue, vais a morir! –Hyades ataca- (¿Hyades?) Volvere las veces que hagan falta, ¡hasta destruiros!

-¡Maldito seas, Balir! –el capitán Roen- Prefiero morir en vuestras manos que en las de ese salvaje.

-Ese no es Balir, capitán –Keele señala- Es un enemigo, si, ¡pero el nuestro también!

(Max ayuda y lucha con fiereza, ya que esta su secretaria en juego. Hyades es musculoso y cornudo.)

-Meredy, preparate... –sentencia el monstruo- Un día tu también sentiras esta agonia... agh. *muerto*

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Roen se mosquea- ¡Explicarlo claro! ¡Me encargare de vosotros según lo que digáis!

-Al fin le encuentro, Roen –llega Galenos- Ras dijo que le contara esto: 'Ultus Veigh esta en tus manos'.

-Jefe, lo siento –disculpa de Ayla- Nos cogieron con la guardia baja. (¿Tu estas bien? –Max la coge.)

[Escondite de los Shileska.]

-¡El canciller Zosimos! –Keele se asombra. (Galenos necesitaba un conocedor de la ciencia de Inferia.)

-Es increíble ver tal grado de tecnología en Celestia –el sabio habla- Ni en un millon de años se me hubiera ocurrido que estaría cooperando con los Celestian, pero aquí nos ves... es una orden del Rey de Inferia. Roen, usted tiene la autoridad de representarnos aquí.

-*manos* Celestia, Inferia, ambas juran cooperar para defender Eternia de la amenaza de Shizel.

-Gracias Ayla –dice el sabio Celestian- Imaginen el potencial: un Cañón Mezclador. Quiero que los de Shileska reconstruyan el Cañón de Craymels en el Castillo de Balir y que los magos Inferians sumen sus Cajas de Craymels al cargador del nuevo cañón.

-¡Que estupidez! –Zosimos no quiere- ¿Cómo va a mezclar energias de mundos distintos? ¡Se repeleran!

-No si usamos una lente especial –ese es Keele- Podremos mezclarlos sin repulsión y juntar su poder.

-Esa es la teoria del Cañón Mezclador. Será diez veces mas fuerte que el normal. Ahora necesitamos bastante Mineral de Ribavius para fabricar la lente. Es un cristal redondo y blanquisimo, con chispas brillantes. Es muy raro de encontrar, hemos buscado por todo Celestia sin resultado.

-Chicos, tengo una idea de donde esta –dice Farah- Hay que volver a Inferia. Al Sepulcro de Regulus...

[Sepulcro de Regulus.]

-¿De verdad vamos a encontrar Mineral de Ribavius aquí? –Keele se sienta- Ah, espera. ¡Ya me acuerdo!

-¿Qué cosa? Meredy no sabe –dice ella. (Es justo que se lo digamos, ella esta involucrada también.)

(Cuentan como los tres vinieron de niños a jugar y liberaron sin querer un monstruo encerrado.)

-Sabía que era peligroso, pero hice venir a Reid y Keele. Era una egoísta, y por eso ¡todos se murieron!

-¡Farah, basta! –Reid la corta- Aun si fuera verdad que tu lo causaste, ya has sufrido mas que suficiente.

(Bajan por la cueva de paredes cristalinas, y llegan al fatidico lugar del antiguo sello.)

-¿Acaso no sabéis lo que hay ahí delante? –Rem les para- Es el sello creado por Seifert. No debéis seguir.

-Entonces allí estaba sellado Nereid, dios de la destrucción... (¡No importa, tenemos que coger mineral!)

(La espiritua suprema de la luz lucha con ellos, pero su convicción es mayor que su fuerza... esta vez.)

-He visto la determinación en vuestra alma. No puedo hacer otra cosa que ayudaros a sobrevivir...

-¡El Craymel de la Luz va a ayudarnos! *Keele mira* ¡Y esos son cristales Ribavius! Y de buena pureza.

-Aquí estaba el Dios de la Destrucción... no me extraña que estuviera prohibido el paso.

-Farah, nosotros nunca bajamos tan hondo... y aun así, este sello era a prueba de niños entrometidos.

-Esta sensación... es como la de esa vez... –Meredy tiembla- ¡Agh! *oscuridad* ¡Maldito sea Seifert!

(Se descontrola y habla en Melnics otra vez. Rem les ayuda a sacar a la niña poseida de allí.)

-Uf, Nereid casi posee a Meredy, ya que tiene el potencial para la Aurora Negra... es la hija de Shizel.

-Meredy esta bien –ella respira- No importa quien sea Shizel ahora. Tenemos que parar la Gran Caida.

[Castillo de Balir.]

-Me alegro que volvierais –Galenos saluda- ¿Mineral de Ribavius... y estaba en Inferia? ¡Ayla, instalalo!

(Después llevan al viejo al observatorio, donde revela unos datos nada alentadores.)

-La situación es delicada. Si pasamos el punto crítico, la propia gravedad de los mundos les empujara con más fuerza cada vez. (¿Aunque venzamos a Shizel... la Gran Caida es inevitable? ¡Maldición! –Keele ya se lo temia.) No nos quedan opciones. Al menos, nada que yo conozca...

-¡Listos para disparar! –señal del líder- Cargando energía en el cañón. ¡Craymels de Inferia y Celestia!

(Los Espiritus ayudan con su fuerza, y el cañon revienta la materia negra y deja ESO al descubierto.)

[Castillo de Shizel.]

-Jua, jua, llegais tarde –la reina se ríe- La Aurora Negra pronto se completara. Portador del Fibrill. ¿Puedes sentirlo? ¡Me convertire en dueño del mundo! Vencere a Seifert y creare un nuevo orden. (¡Libera a Shizel!) Ja, su odio por este mundo la encadena a mi. No podéis hacer nada por ella.

-*luchan* Este mundo es imperfecto... ¡pero por eso sus habitantes viven para mejorar! –es Reid.

(Choque cosmico entre la Aniquilación Eterna de la reina y el Revivificador Infinito del pelirrojo.)

-Ganamos... vencimos a Nereid. ¡Pero la Gran Caida no para! *pánico de Keele* Ahora la gravedad los acerca... (Si uso la Aurora puedo disolver el Anillo de Seifert. –Reid va a probarlo.) ¡Pero eso es lo que sujeta los mundos! Si lo destruyes, los separaras para siempre. ¿Es que vas a usar el poder de Seifert para destruir su creación? (Si juntamos la fuerza de las dos Auroras lo hará posible.)

-Ya lo he decidido –Meredy añade- Cuando llegara el momento usaria este poder. Y no me arrepentiria.

(Reid y Meredy mezclan las dos Auroras para desintegrar el anillo. Mientras sus amigos los sujetan para no perderles, ni fisica ni espiritualmente. En el peor momento, su madre la reemplaza, y se despide para siempre... todos caen a Inferia, y pasa un cierto tiempo antes de reunirse.)

-¿Ya lo tenéis todo, chicos? –Chat saluda- El barco saldrá pronto. Comprobadlo todo.

-Farah, llevas mucho equipaje. Pero bueno, siempre es emocionante visitar a los amigos

(Los Inferians suben al Van Eltia, y este despega hacia las estrellas... y hacia Celestia.)


	4. Destiny 2

TALES OF DESTINY 2

(El de la niña milagrosa y los fugitivos del tiempo.)

(Empezamos en un bosquecillo cerca del pueblo de Cresta, hogar de Rutee Katrea.)

-¿Eh? ¡Son los de la serie Tales! ¡Tengo que presentarme! Ejem. Yo soy Kyle, hijo del famoso guerrero Stahn y la mercenaria Rutee. ¡Quiero ser como mi padre! Que es igual que decir que quiero ser héroe, je, je. Vivo en el orfanato Dunamis con mi amigo Loni.

-¡Eh, Kyle! –el citado llega- Esta bien que saludes, pero no quites los ojos de la presa.

(Le ayuda a zurrar a un oso gordo y feo, tras eso vuelven al pueblo con los huérfanos.)

-Gracias por ayudarme Loni. Mama también estará encantada de verte después de tanto tiempo.

-No se si fue bueno dejarte aquí solo para unirme a la Orden de Atamoni. A veces creo que no puedes con todo. Si el rumor fuera cierto vuestros problemas se esfumarían en un pis-pas. (¿Qué rumor dices?) En las Ruinas Laguna han descubierto una Lens gigante...

-¿Vale TRES millones de Gald? –el rubio alucina- ¡Con eso podríamos reparar una docena de orfanatos!

-Eh, eh, no te lances. La Orden de Atamoni ya estaba allí investigando. (¿Iras conmigo?)

(Van con su madre, Rutee, a ver si les deja marchar. Pero la morena no esta de humor.)

-¡Por supuesto que NO! Solo estorbarías. Aun no es buen momento para que vayas de aventuras.

-Mama, a mi edad tu eras mercenaria... y mi padre héroe. ¡Pienso ir! Cuidare de todos hasta que vuelva.

(La señora pone cara amarga ante ese verbo. Kyle se va a la cama y sueña con algo raro.)

_-Rutee y Stahn... –un barbaro de malla azul- Dos de los héroes que salvaron este mundo del desastre._

_-*espada* ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Dinero o Lens? (¡Quiero vuestras vidas!) ¡Kyle, corre!_

_(El bruto tiene a Loni de rehén. Aunque Kyle huye, Stahn lucha y es destrozado. El se despierta.)_

-¡Ah! Me pregunto que fue eso... (¿Aun esta dormido? Esto lo arreglo yo. *sartenazo*)

(Si, es tan dormilon como el padre. Baja con su mami a desayunar, y ella tiene otra cara distinta.)

-Kyle, hoy te levantaste pronto –Loni esta allí- Psss, hoy iré a las ruinas. Pero si es peligroso te vas, ¿eh?

[Ruinas Laguna.]

-Je, parece que hemos llegado antes que la patrulla –Loni otea- ¿Ah? Vaya, hable demasiado pronto...

(Un capitán con dos soldados entra por la zona principal. Los chicos tendrán que ir por otra ruta.)

-Aquí hay dispositivos tan antiguos que parecen de la época de la Guerra Aerther. Ten cuidado.

(Llegan al rincón mas profundo, y ven la Lens gigante... que se abre en un destello y libera ¡una niña¡)

-Un héroe... un héroe de leyenda –ella recita- Estoy buscando un héroe... que pueda cambiar la historia.

-¿Un HÉROE dices? ¡Aja, lo has encontrado! –Kyle chulea- Bueno, todavía no lo soy, pero un día pienso ser un héroe legendario. ¡Como mi padre! Me llamo Kyle Dunamis, encantado. ¿Quién eres tu? ¿Para que quieres un héroe, por cierto?

-Tu... no eres un héroe. *suspiro* No eres aquel que busco. Adiós. (¿Eh? ¡Que se va!)

(La niña de vestidito rosa se larga. Tratan de seguirla, y los soldados les ven a la salida.)

-¡Es terrible! Se que vi la Lens gigante aquí, señor –soldado señala- Pero desapareció.

-¡No sabemos nada! –Kyle protesta- La Lens se abrió y salio una niña... por eso se ha esfumado.

-¡No digas estupideces, niño! –El capitán grita- ¿Tu no eres Loni Dunamis? ¿Qué haces con un ladrón?

(Nada de lo que dicen es creíble. Les llevan a la prisión hasta esclarecer este asunto.)

[Prisión de Darilsheid.]

-¡Esto no es legal! –Loni grita- ¡No pueden encarcelarnos sin un juicio! Rayos, mira que acabar aquí...

-Así que encontramos la Lens gigante, se rompió y la Orden de Atamoni nos encarcela... –Kyle resume- ¡Je, je! (¿Estas loco, chaval?) Que va. ¡Mi aventura ha empezado! Desde que vi a esa niña. 'Busco a un héroe'. Eso solo pasa en los cuentos, pero me ha pasado a mi. ¡Es mi comienzo!

-Esta bien, loco, te acompañare. Así le devuelvo el favor a Stahn. No dejo de pensar en lo que sucedió...

(Sus locuras son cortadas por la risa de otro preso. Lleva casaca negra y un cráneo de dragón puesto.)

-Quieres ser un héroe... me das risa. Eso es un titulo que la gente te pone por tus meritos, no algo que puedas conseguir por tu cuenta. (¡Ni que tu lo fueras!) No lo soy... pero si he conocido a los cuatro que fueron proclamados como los héroes de este mundo.

-¿Ah si? –Loni se lanza- Pues mi coleguilla no solo los conoce, ¡dos son sus padres! Chupate esa.

-¿Tus padres son...? ¡Claro, son ellos dos! –el adulto piensa- Oye, tengo una idea para escaparnos.

-No se si fiarme de un enmascarado –Loni no confía. (¿Cómo te llamas, si se puede saber?)

-El nombre, la identidad... todo eso ya no significa nada para mi. En cualquier caso... soy un Judas.

(Al menos le pueden llamar algo. El forastero raja la puerta de la celda y exploran la mazmorra.)

-Esto era la mansión de Hugo, el dueño de la Oberon Corp. Se la confiscaron y ahora sirve de prisión.

(Les entrega el Anillo Hechicero y con el abren un pasaje. Salen por las alcantarillas.)

-Uf, tenemos que volver al orfanato, rápido. ¡Gracias Judas! Espero volver a verte.

-No me agradezcas. Kyle, yo... ah, da igual. Si quieres ser un héroe tendrás que hacerlo mejor. Adiós.

[Pueblo de Cresta.]

-Mama, ya he vuelto... –ella pasa de el- Mira, tengo que decirte algo, es importante...

-¿Qué horas te crees que son? ¡Nos tenias preocupados! Pero tu escapadita me ha hecho entender algo.

(Pero ahora no, le manda a la cama. Esta vez duerme bien, y se despierta el solito.)

-¡Buenos días, hijo! ¿Qué milagro es este, que te levantaste solito? Toma el desayuno. (¡Mama, hazme caso!) Te marchas con Loni, ¿eh? Ya ves, te he criado durante quince años, se de que pasta estas hecho. Toma, esto era de tu padre. ¿Te acuerdas de cómo era?

-Se fue de viaje hará unos diez años. Casi no me acuerdo de cómo era, perdona...

-Si, eso es... lo que te han dicho. Bueno, ponte en marcha. ¡Enseña al mundo que eres mejor que Stahn!

-Hace el tiempo perfecto para una aventura –Loni, a la salida- A partir de ahora va a haber mucho peligro.

-Tengo algo de miedo, pero desde que vi a esa niña... ¡supe que algo iba a empezar!

[Valle de Harmentz.]

-Chicos, no se puede pasar –un mercader avisa- El puente se ha caído. Sin embargo, una niña de vestido rosa vio el puente roto y se lanzo por los riscos abajo. Espero que no se os ocurra seguirla, es peligroso. (¡Tenemos que darnos prisa o la perderemos el rastro!)

(No la ven, pero si que ven un colgante redondo y claro, que reconocen enseguida.)

-Parece el amuleto que llevaba al cuello –Loni analiza- Se le debió caer. ¿Por qué pones esa cara, Kyle?

-Je, je, tengo algo que ella perdió... ¡es el destino! Ahora tengo una excusa para volver a verla.

(Como si lo adivinara, mas adelante la castaña esta por los suelos buscando su joya perdida.)

-No esta aquí... ni por aquí tampoco... tengo que encontrarlo, si no me será imposible...

-¿Estabas llorando? (No me hables.) Jo, que grosera. Yo que te había encontrado esto.

-¡Ah! Trae. *lo coge* Hum, es como pensé. Gracias, pero prefiero que me dejes sola...

-Kyle, tío, no merece la pena seguir tras ella. (¡Loni, corre! Esta yendo hacia Aigrette.)

[Ciudad sagrada, Aigrette.]

-Mira, por fin Aigrette –Loni enseña- Aquí esta la sede de la Orden de Atamoni y el Templo Straylize.

-Gracias a los peregrinos estoy haciendo mucho dinero –dice el posadero- ¡La Señora Elraine nos visitara!

-Que raro, no suele aparecer en publico –Loni sospecha- Es la jefa de la orden, y puede hacer 'milagros'.

(Salen a la calle y la señora de túnica esta en medio de una congregación, sanando a unos enfermos.)

-¡Se me quito la ulcera! / ¡Después de 30 años ciego, puedo ver! / ¡Mami, puedo andar otra vez!

-Es flipante (0_0) –Kyle flipa- Oye, ese colgante... se parece al que cogimos. ¡Eh, devuelve eso, ladrona!

-¡Estas ante la Señora Elraine, bellaco! –un guardia amenaza- (¡Perdón, no sabe lo que dice! –Loni corta)

-Espera. Creo que conozco a la niña que dices. Aunque parezcan iguales, te aseguro que este colgante es mío. Y si lo perdiera... haría lo imposible por recuperarlo, te entiendo muy bien. Me llamo Elraine, soy jefa de la Orden Atamoni. (Yo soy Kyle, el es Loni.) Vale, me acordare de vosotros. Y si me es posible, quiero encontrar a la niña del colgante. Confío en que me aviséis si la veis.

-Ah, ya volvéis –el posadero observa- ¿Vais a dormir ya? Solo vosotros, ¿no? ¿Y que pasa con la niña del colgante? (¿La ha visto cerca?) Tiene el mismo colgante que la Señora Elraine, por eso me fije. Que linda, ¿es vuestra novia, pillines? La vi pasar por el mercado.

(En dirección al Templo Straylize... van allí, y un guarda se interpone en el camino.)

-¿Una niña con colgante? No se nada. Además, hoy es día de oración, no ha podido pasar por aquí.

-Espera, si no ha pasado por aquí... –Loni piensa- Quizá ha ido por las ruinas que conectan con el templo.

(Así hacen, incluso llegan a ver una replica del Ojo Atamoni. En la capilla principal esta ella y Philia.)

-Se lo ruego, señora Philia. ¿Cómo puedo encontrar a un héroe? (¿Para que lo quieres?) Necesito poder... un poder que pueda cambiar el mundo entero. Un héroe que cambie no solo a la gente, sino sus destinos. (¿Qué harás cuando le encuentres?) Ah, pues... no lo puedo decir. ¡Pero no será para cometer maldades!

-¿Tu eres una de los héroes que destruyeron el Ojo Atamoni, Philia Felice? –llega el bruto del sueño.

-¿Quién eres? (No necesitas saberlo, ¡ya que morirás!) ¡No te preocupes por mi, corre!

(Apenas ella esquiva unos golpes y el bloquea unos hechizos, el rubio salta a la pelea.)

-¡Deja en paz a la señora Philia! Como te atreves... ¡soy el Héroe del Futuro, Kyle Dunamis!

(Loni salta a ayudarle antes de que le destroce, pero increíblemente pueden contra el.)

-Jo, jo, me has pillado con la guardia baja. Te has merecido mi respeto, niño. ¡GRAA! (*Judas bloquea* ¡Kyle, aprovecha!) ¡Urg! *dañado* Así que hay alguien en el mundo digno de mi poder. Soy Barbatos Goetia. ¡Kyle Dunamis, me acordare de ti! *esfuma*

-Su herida ya esta tratada –la niña cura a Philia- Pero no sirvo de nada... no puedo salvar a nadie yo sola.

-El sacerdote jefe robo el Ojo Atamoni para dominar el mundo –Philia narra- Y yo le ayudaba sin darme cuenta. Estaba llena de remordimiento, solo sabia llorar. Pero Stahn me dijo 'no sirve de nada arrepentirse o llorar, sino esforzarse'. Gracias a el estoy aquí. Es lo que necesitas: compañeros. Gente que crea en ti.

-¡Yo lo seré! Estaré contigo –Kyle se ofrece- ¿Quién eres? (Reala... me llamo Reala.)

(Tienen que agradecer a Judas, van a la salida y le encuentran. Este ya pone excusas para irse.)

-No me agradezcas. Te ayude solo por que pasaba por allí. Piensa de mi lo que quieras... adiós.

-Se que quieres venir con nosotros. (¿QUE?) De cerca te será fácil... cuidarme. Y Reala necesita amigos.

(Los soldados llegan buscando intrusos, y Loni suelta una trola para que no les pillen.)

-¿Por qué? –sigue Judas- ¿Por qué me habéis ayudado? (Es lo que hacen los amigos.)

-Je, cargar con este tipo va a ser difícil... y divertido –ese es Loni- Que le vamos a hacer.

-Chicos, quisiera buscar al héroe que me falta... –Reala sugiere- es Woodrow, Rey de Heildeberg.

[Barco hacia Snowfreer.]

-¡Kyle! –Reala llama- ¡Mira! *mástil* (¡Te vas a caer!) No pasa nada, se que me salvaras, Gran Héroe.

-Je, pensé que te daría miedo. Nunca te he visto relajada, te portabas muy fríamente.

-Entonces estaba obsesionada con encontrar un héroe... Kyle, ¿Por qué quieres serlo?

-Es porque quiero ser como mi padre. Un héroe grandioso. Se fue de viaje y ya no le volvi a ver.

-¡Salvese quien puedaaa! –un marinero grita- ¡Es el monstruo del Risco del Diablo!

(Se reúnen con los otros y pelean con un kraken lleno de tentáculos. Aun así abre un boquete en la quilla.)

-Esta entrando agua... –Loni resume- Mucha gente no sabe nadar, y no hay botes para cargar a todos.

-¡No podemos rendirnos! Tiene que haber una forma de salvarlos a todos. ¡Pensemos!

-Usa tu poder, Reala –declara Judas- Solo tu puedes. (Vamos... ugh. *brillo* ¡Vuela!)

(La castaña junta su poder milagroso y hace levitar el barco, para dejarlo cerca del puerto.)

-¡Ah, estáis aquí! –el capitán felicita- ¡Nuestros maravillosos héroes, que han podido vencer al Forneus, el terror de los marineros! Ese poder fue milagroso, más incluso que el de la Señora Elraine. (Pero Reala esta agotada.) Podéis reposar en el pueblo Leane, es el que queda mas cerca.

(Los buenos llevaran allí a la afectada, mientras el barco va hacia Noistchat a repostar.)

[Pueblo de Leanne.]

-Ha debido ser terrible, Kyle –es la tita Lilith- Puede dormir aquí. A veces pasan cosas como estas, pero tan de vez en cuando que mi tato no soportaba el tedio. (¿Cómo era?) Ah, bueno... era un dormilon, tenia que levantarle a sartenazos. Sin embargo, nunca fue muy ambicioso. Su primer sueño era ser soldado real. Pero acabo salvando el mundo... todos conocen su historia, incluso los de pueblo como nosotros.

(Los amigos visitan el pueblo, y los ancianos y los no tanto le cuentan sus batallitas.)

-¿Ya volvisteis? A ella le va bien. ¿Ya te han contado como era mi hermano, verdad?

-Se me hace raro. Discutía, bromeaba, reia y lloraba. Era un tipo normal. Nunca le imagine de esa forma.

-Ja, ja, tranquilo. Rutee me comento que querías ser héroe. Si mi tato pudo, tu también. ¿Os quedareis?

-¿Que pasa, Kyle? –todos en la cama- ¿No puedes dormir? (Es lo que me han contado de mi padre.) No sois tan distintos. Si te esfuerzas serás como el. Pero no me refiero a la fuerza física, sino el alma. 'Siempre confía en ti mismo, y en tus amigos. Aunque te pasen desgracias o te traicionen, sigue creyendo'. Esa es su fuerza. Por eso fue un héroe.

(Al día siguiente, Kyle es despertado... a sartenazos. De tal palo tal astilla. Este va a buscar a la chica.)

-¡Reala, el desayuno! Veo que ya estas mejor. Jo, esa joya es mágica, pudo hacer levitar un barco entero. El capitán te llamaba 'santa', no me extraña. Alguien que puede hacer milagros, como Elraine. (No soy tan fuerte...) ¡Claro que si! 'Confía en ti mismo y en tus amigos', así todo saldrá bien. Loni me lo dijo.

(Se despiden de la tita Lilith, que les da provisiones y les invita a quedarse otro día.)

-Ah, tu tía es maravillosa... amable, hermosa y sabe cocinar... el que se case con ella será un suertudo.

-Loni, siempre tienes que comentar sobre mujeres. (¬_¬) Mi madre, Philia, y ahora también mi tita...

[Cordillera de Nubes.]

-Ah, parece que estamos en la cordillera nubosa –Loni informa- Cuando esta zona fue atacada por el Belkrant hace años se altero la temperatura y se creo esta niebla densa, que perdura todo el tiempo.

-Sigamos hacia Noistchat –sigue Judas- No nos desviemos.

(Avanzan por las montañas, parando en una cabaña abandonada. Judas hace guardia.)

-Es una marmota, igualito a su padre... –Judas observa- ¿Chal? No hables, están ellos delante... ah, vale, pero en bajo. ¿Le has visto, no? Stahn y ahora Kyle. El destino esta lleno de ironías. En este viaje Kyle...

-Eh, Judas –Loni le sorprende- No se por que tienes interés en vigilar a Kyle, pero si le haces daño...

-Mira quien habla –le replica- ¿Cuánto tiempo le vas a vigilar tu? Así le vas a malcriar.

-¡Quien te has creído! Yo siempre he estado a su lado, le conozco mucho mejor que tu.

-Por favor, no discutáis –Reala se mete- ¿Qué decías de Kyle? (¡NADA!) ¡No te enfades!

-Guuuh... Reala... –Kyle habla dormido- Quédate conmigo... para siempre. Loni, Judas... todos juntos...

-Dita sea, Kyle. Y yo preocupado. Perdón por gritar, Reala. (No importa, yo he sido entrometida.)

[Ciudad Noistchat.]

-Parece que el barco aun no ha sido reparado –Judas observa- Solo podemos ir a Heildeberg por mar.

-Perdonen señores, ustedes parecen fuertes –un tipo saluda. (¡Si, somos héroes!) ¿Me harían un favor?

(Van a la casa del tipo y les informa del favor, esta en la zona mas rica de la ciudad.)

-Verán, hace tiempo en esta ciudad teníamos una sucursal de la famosa empresa, la Oberon Corp. Pero con la destrucción de Oberon hace un tiempo los tesoros que había en el edificio se perdieron. He investigado y parece que están en las minas cercanas.

-¿Quién narices le dijo eso? –Judas se cabrea- ¿Cómo sabe usted lo que ponía en su testamento, eh? (¡No, le aseguro que no sabia nada del testamento de la señora Ilene! Lo del tesoro en la mina... me entere por casualidad.) Yo no he mencionado ninguna 'Ilene'. ¡Embaucador!

-¡Esta bien, Judas, le estas asustando! –Kyle detiene- Nosotros iremos a por el tesoro.

(Entran a la mina, y tras algunas galerías ven mineral extraño, Judas lo reconoce.)

-Es un mineral especial... parece que lo dejaron aquí para preservarlo. ¿Sabéis lo que era el Belkrant? (El arma de Dycroft, ¿no?) Así es Loni. Este mineral se uso como catalizador para Lens. El Belkrant podría ser... reconstruido. Pero nadie sabe como usar este mineral hoy día.

(Los datos de Oberon se perdieron... avanzan y ven una lapida, que resplandece a la luz de una grieta.)

-Tiene algo escrito. *Loni lee* 'Este mineral puede aumentar el poder de las Lens. La productividad aumentara y la calidad de vida mejorara para todos. Este lugar no debe perderse, protegerlo. Porque así proteges toda Noistchat. Firmado: Presidenta de la sucursal Oberon, Ilene Rembrandt'.

-No creo que Ilene fuera mala –Reala opina- Quería usar el mineral para ayudar a la gente de Noistchat.

-Puede que este sea el verdadero tesoro. ¡Seguro que si! –Kyle se alegra- ¡Volvamos a la ciudad!

(De vuelta en la casa del rico, oyen como compro la casa de Ilene y les envió a morir.)

-Si esos tontos mueren nadie sabrá que YO les mande allí. ¿Eh? Oh, menos mal, ya estaba preocupado.

-Miente mas que un pinocho –dice Loni- Aquí tiene su 'tesoro', denos la recompensa y punto.

-Pero esto no se puede considerar un... quiero decir... *sudor* ¡Da igual, acepten esto!

(Una caja llena de pedruscos... y se han llevado un buen pellizco de dinero. Todo ha salido bien.)

-Dudo que esos necios sepan como procesar el mineral –Judas duda- Venga, vayamos al puerto.

[Barco a Snowfreer.]

-Se me esta ocurriendo... –Loni interroga- ¿Cómo sabias tu toda esa historia de la Oberon Corp?

-Si no confías en mi dimelo –Judas replica- Si es obligatorio contártelo todo, mi compañía se acabo.

(Se ofende, el moreno. Le buscan por el barco, pero no se le ha quitado el mosqueo...)

-¡Judas! –Kyle empieza- No me importa quien seas ni lo que sabes. ¡Yo si creo en ti! ¡Hale, quédate con nosotros! (¿Cómo puedes creer en mi? Nunca he hablado de mi mismo.) Y si supiéramos de tu vida, ¿Qué mas da? En realidad me caes bien porque eres misterioso, je, je.

-Creí que esta vez seria distinto –el divaga- Pero aun así... no puedo quitarme esta mascara...

[Palacio de Heildeberg.]

-*un soldado les para* Si quieren una audiencia con su Majestad deben pedir cita... en unas semanas.

-¡No podemos esperar tanto! –Loni protesta- No creo que le guste hacer esperar al hijo del héroe Stahn.

(El nombre es reconocido, y el capitán ordena hacerles pasar ya mismo. ¡Elraine esta presente!)

-Queremos el apoyo de su nación –explica ella- Y eso significa que necesitamos Lens. (Agradezco su intención, pero los años me han hecho cauto.) Entiendo que sea reacio, Woodrow, pero es por el bien de todas las naciones. (¿Ya se olvido de aquel desastre que fue causado por un clero ambicioso?) Ganar su confianza llevara tiempo, por lo que debo irme por hoy.

-¿No tendría que estar en Aigrette? –Kyle duda- (¿Sir Kyle Dunamis?) ¡Ah, si, soy yo!

-Has entrado sin pasar por la lista de espera, ¿eh? –el rey habla- El hijo de mis colegas Stahn y Rutee. La próxima vez puedes entrar sin llamar, no te apures. (¡Su Majestad, gracias!) Eso suena muy frío, déjalo en 'Woodrow'. ¿Cuál es el motivo por el que saliste de Cresta?

-Es por mi, señor Woodrow –sigue Reala- Busco a un héroe. Y la señora Philia no era la adecuada.

-Y me temo que yo tampoco –contesta el- El numero de gente que puede llegar a héroe es incontable. Te diré esto: 'No te rindas, y todo saldrá bien'. Eso dijo Stahn, y le creo. Quizá los que llegan a héroes son esos, los que no se rinden nunca. Recuerdalo bien.

-¿A que vino Elraine? –Loni curiosea- Seguro que a por Lens. Los de la Orden siempre buscan Lens.

-En mi depósito están las Lens sobrantes de toda Phandaria. Espero que nunca se usen con mal fin.

-Tenerlas todas juntas aquí demuestra que su gente confía en usted, señor Woodrow –Reala se alegra.

(Salen al patio a buscar a Judas, que se había quedado esperando. Este no se alegra.)

-Bah, es como lo pensé. Woodrow y su país no te ven como 'Kyle', sino como 'el hijo de Stahn y Rutee'. Alguien sin meritos propios no es un héroe. (¿Por qué le dices eso ahora?) ¿Acaso no dijiste que era 'hijo de Stahn' para entrar? Le has quitado su propio valor. Debería enfadarse contigo.

(Kyle se enrabieta y huye al parque nevado... porque todo es verdad. Reala le sigue hasta allí.)

-Reala, lo siento... después de lo que hemos pasado creí que tenia lo necesario. Vine aquí creyendo que el señor Woodrow me alabaría por mi mismo, y no por mis padres. Pero no he hecho nada heroico, solo soy un niño estupido. Judas me lo ha dejado muy claro...

-Esto, Kyle... quiero pasear por el parque. ¿Te importa? (Es que...) ¿Me vas a rechazar una CITA, eh?

(Ante eso no hay discusión psoible. Vuelven al castillo, y sus dos amigos están en alerta.)

-¡Algo ha pasado en el castillo! ¡Una invasión! –deduce Loni- Tenemos que volver con los demás.

(Luchan con esqueletos. En la sala del trono ven un guerrero con su bestia domada, tras enfrentarse a el...)

-¡Grah! *Woodrow derribado* (¡Barbatos!) Tu otra vez, Kyle. Ahora esa mujer podrá hacer su voluntad.

-¡Como te atreves a atacar al señor Woodrow! *esfuma* ¡Que se larga! Loni, llama a los doctores.

-Primero Philia y ahora Woodow... –Reala se lamenta- Esto puede destruir el flujo del tiempo...

-¿Y que harás, Reala? (¡Elraine!) Ese tipo no tiene piedad hacia los 'héroes'. Si me hubiera dado las Lens al principio no habría sufrido. (¡No puedes salvar a los humanos así!) Tu no puedes hablar de 'salvacion', no sabes nada. La Diosa desea la salvación de la humanidad. Y el que se entrometa no será perdonado.

(La niña se interpone, Kyle salta para cubrirla y una luz se los traga a todos... les escupe en las afueras.)

[Ciudad de Aigrette.]

-¿Pero que? *despierta* ¿Dónde estamos? Parece un sueño. Barbatos era compinche de Elraine, dita sea...

-Loni y Judas han debido acabar en otro sitio... –ella se lamenta- Espero que estén bien.

-¡Estamos en Aigrette! Al menos hemos caído en un sitio conocido. Pero se ve bastante cambiado, no se por que... (Han pasado diez años. Elraine nos ha lanzado aquí con sus poderes.) ¿QUE? Oye, eso no hace gracia. (Sabía que no me creerías, pero para creerme debes ver esto.)

(En la plaza ven una estatua que no estaba antes, 'a la Diosa Fortuna'. Kyle esta alucinando.)

-¿Pero que es esto? ¡Esta estatua no estaba cuando vinimos antes! (Fue acabada poco después. Estamos en la época de dentro de diez años, Elraine uso mi poder de viaje temporal... y os he involucrado sin querer.) ¿Pero Elraine no era buena? ¿Y como narices puede haber una **diosa** entre mortales?

(El chico esta liado, si. Reala le lleva ahora a la iglesia para presenciar un nacimiento.)

-Oh grandiosa Fortuna, danos fuerza para hacer nacer una nueva vida –dice el obispo.

-Aquí usan el poder divino para ayudar a nacer a los niños –Reala explica- Es la forma mas segura y fácil.

-Su nombre es J237 –sigue el obispo- Tras 3 años de crianza será entregado a sus padres E112 y G113.

-¿Qué? ¿No tienen nombre sino números? –Kyle se extraña- ¿Y tienen que vivir separados 3 años?

(Una moza de larguisimas coletas pelirrojas entra allí por error, se disculpa y se marcha.)

-Perdonar, solo venia por medicinas... pero como siempre esta ciudad me da escalofríos. En mi pueblo seria impensable hacer esas tonterías, pero la Orden de Fortuna controla a estos tipos prácticamente desde antes de nacer. ¡Tener un crío es una responsabilidad! ¡Hay que cuidarlos en persona!

-Pero de esa forma los padres y el niño... estarán mas seguros... (Reala, no puedes creer lo que dices.)

-¡Anda! ¿Sois Kyle y Reala? Dos tipos raros llegaron a mi pueblo, dicen que Elraine os había separado...

-¡Tienen que ser Loni y Judas, seguro! ¡Por favor, llevanos con ellos! –ambos ruegan.

-Lo que sea para irme de esta ciudad de locos. Yo soy Nanaly, de Hope Town, cerca de Chelik.

[Río de Lava.]

-Para llegar a Hope Town hay que atravesar el río de lava, tras salir del pueblo Chelik.

-Reala, lo que hablamos en el barco... –Kyle resume- Sabias esas cosas porque... eres del futuro, ¿no?

(Ella asiente en silencio, la da vergüenza. Kyle trata de pasar un río de agua ardiente.)

-¡AH, QUEMA! ¡No se puede pasar! (El agua arrastro el puente... –Nanaly deduce- Esto no es normal.)

(Suben al comienzo del río y ven un pedrusco tapar el cauce, que cae hacia el volcán.)

-Aquí esta el problema –dice la arquera- Tenemos que apartar el pedrusco para que caiga el agua fresca.

-¡Así no se calentara al pasar por el volcán! (^_^) ¿Ein? ¡Que viene algo, atentos todos!

(Luchan con un cangrejo de río muy gordo y monstruoso. Al acabar Reala esta agotada.)

-Que blanda eres. Mis niños hacen este camino cada día. (¿Hijos?) ¡No, tonta! Yo cuido a los niños.

-Ah, bueno, entonces supongo que yo tengo mogollon de hermanos en el orfanato, je, je. –dice Kyle.

[Hope Town.]

-*marabunta* Eh, ya he vuelto. ¿Os habéis portado bien? (¡Tata Nanaly!) ¿Dónde están esos dos, eh?

(Cuidando de los crios, y Loni se lleva la peor parte porque se meten con el mucho mas...)

-¡No pegues en serio a los otros! ¡YO debería dejarte sin cenar a TI, enano! ¡Nanaly, diles algo!

-Mirar, niños, estos son Kyle y Reala, amigos de Loni y Judas. Y por supuesto también mios, claro.

(Les insta a recorrer el pueblo mientras ella prepara la cena y otras cosas. Pero la ven en el camposanto.)

-*tumba* Aquí estoy, Lu. Hoy ha pasado algo bueno. ¿Te hable de esos dos petardos de Loni y Judas? Al fin han encontrado a Kyle y Reala. Ella es guapa y buena, el esta algo locuelo. Tu tendrías su misma edad ahora... seguro que habría sido tu mejor amigo... si todo hubiera sido distinto.

-Esa tumba parece ser de su hermanito –Judas susurra- Siempre pasa por aquí al volver al pueblo.

-Ah, perdón, no os había visto. Es cierto, se murió de una enfermedad muy rara, no era posible curarlo con métodos normales. (¿Y con poder divino?) Lu y yo decidimos no hacerlo. Se hubiera curado, pero habríamos quedado en deuda con la Orden de Fortuna. Habríamos sido sus esclavos no oficiales.

(Dejan las cosas tristes y van a su cabaña. Allí cenan y discuten los asuntos relevantes.)

-Jo, eres buena cocinera, con ojo de lince y fuerza de camionero –dice Loni. (¿A que te la ganas?)

-Deberíamos discutir cosas importantes –sigue Judas- Como la forma de volver a nuestro tiempo.

-Er, bueno, si que es posible –Reala lo sabe- Pero se necesita usar el poder de las Lens como energía.

-Si queréis Lens... creo que hay una muy grande en el Templo de Kalviola, en el norte. –revela Nanaly.

[Tierra sagrada, Kalviola.]

-Hum, este lugar ha cambiado con los años –Judas chequea- Esperemos a que acaben el ritual.

(Los sacerdotes se van, y ellos entran a un piso donde esta la famosa Lens gigante.)

-¡Bien, cojamosla y larguémonos de este agujero! Y de esta época también –habla Loni.

-¡Eh, que hacéis aquí! –pillada de los acolitos- ¿Intentáis ensuciar la morada de la Diosa Fortuna?

(Tienen que zurrar a los sacerdotes magos para callarlos. La niña castaña mira la Lens.)

-No, con esto no bastara... –Reala piensa- ¿Estas aquí, Fortuna? (Ah, has venido, Santa mía.)

-¿QUE? ¿Qué es esto? / ¡Reala ha llamado a Fortuna! / Fortuna la diosa viviente, eh... –sus reacciones.

-Entiendo por que habéis venido aquí. Con mi poder puedo concederos vuestro deseo, pero antes quiero preguntarte: Elraine sabe lo que pretendes, y ha tomado medidas. (¡Aun así!) Parece que has decidido ir por un camino distinto... dos Santas, dos maneras. Pero no olvides tu meta final: guiar a la humanidad...

-¿Espera, que? ¡Elraine no salva a nadie! –Kyle se cabrea- ¡Ataco a Woodrow y le robo sus Lens!

-Se dice que la ignorancia es gozo... –Nanaly añade- Pero lo que pasa en Aigrette... eso no es normal.

-Según mi opinión, Elraine se equivoca –Reala sigue- ¡Pero ella tiene el poder! ¡Ella si ha hecho felices a la gente! Yo no he podido salvar nada, no existen los héroes para mi. (¡Pero tu si eres fuerte!) ¡Basta! No hables de lo que no sabes. Fortuna, mandanos al mundo del pasado.

-Sigue adelante, Santa mia. Yo te bendigo. Cuando todo acabe... nos encontraremos de nuevo.

[Ciudad Heildeberg.]

-Heildeberg, parece –Judas observa- Parece que hemos vuelto a nuestra época correcta.

-Bueno, ya que volvimos hay que estar alegres –Loni anima- ¿Eh? ¿Qué rayos haces TU aquí?

-¿Y yo que se? –Nanaly se planta- La luz me envolvió igual que a vosotros, y desperté a vuestro lado. (¿Quieres que te devolvamos a casa?) Ni hablar, querida. Elraine trata de cambiar la historia según la conviene, y eso no voy a consentirlo. ¡Seguiré con vosotros!

-La historia ha cambiado tanto que viajaste con nosotros... –Judas deduce- Busquemos a Woodrow.

(En camino al castillo ven al doctor y los guardias rodear al rey, estos explican el caso.)

-¡Kyle! Acabamos de tratar a su Majestad –dice el doctor- Parece que Elraine se marcho sin tocar nada.

-La despensa de Lens... *tos* Como las haya robado... (¡Tiene razon! Chicos, vamos a comprobar.)

-Ja, lo sabia –Judas confirma- El ataque a Woodrow fue distracción, lo que querían era la despensa.

-Con su poder, Elraine puede teleportar cosas o personas –Reala lo sabe- ¿Pero que va a hacer con ella?

-Esto es imposible... –el rey se lamenta- Puedo tolerar una invasión, pero perder todas las Lens...

(Van a la habitación de invitados para descansar los animos hasta mañana, Loni se queja del caso.)

-Bah, nos llueven los problemas, desde que conocemos a Reala. (¡Idiota!) ¡Eh, no es por su culpa, claro...!

(En la zona de las chicas Reala trata de hablar un poco, pero la pelirroja se pone seria.)

-Quizá no debería meterme, pero algo me preocupa. Fortuna llegara a la tierra... en esta época. Y por otra parte has herido a Kyle. ¿No te arrepientes de lo que dijiste? (Pues si.) Mira, yo discutía con Lu muchas veces. Pero es porque le quería. Y luego hacíamos las paces y nos llevábamos aun mejor.

(Reala entiende, pero al día siguiente les da un susto al no aparecer por ningún lado.)

-Creo que yo la vi –dice un guarda- Anoche entro en un rayo de luz y se esfumo, fue muy extraño.

-Posiblemente este en Aigrette –Judas deduce- Tendremos que enfrentarnos a Elraine. ¿Tienes miedo? *Kyle duda* Tienes miedo a que te rechace otra vez... a mi me pasaba igual. Por eso perdí a mis amigos y mi amada... y al final, solo me queda esta mascara.

-Quizá no debiera ir. Y no sea el héroe que Reala quiere. ¡Pero solo me tiene a mi, y yo solo a ella!

-Esto es un problema político entre Heildeberg y la Orden de Atamoni. Tomar esta carta. –Woodrow.

-Para llegar rápido a Aigrette deberíamos volar –dice Judas- Podemos buscar una nave en la fortaleza...

[Base militar abandonada.]

-¡Alto, no pueden pasar! –soldados de guardia. (Tenemos una carta del rey.) Perdonen, pueden proceder. Es cierto que aquí hay una aeronave sellada, pero no sabemos como se puede activar o como romper el sello. (No se preocupen, nosotros nos encargaremos.)

(Tras manipular objetos brillantes que rompen los sellos budistas, contemplan la nave.)

-Bien, este es el Vossler. Los de Oberon encontraron esta reliquia de la época Aerther, la 'guerra entre el cielo y tierra'. (¿Funcionara aun?) Fue creada por el doctor Berselius, que también hizo los Espadianes. Funcionara perfectamente, aun después de estos mil años.

(Vuelan con la aeronave, que les lleva en un instante al tejado del Templo Straylize.)

[Templo Straylize.]

-Reala, con todas estas Lens cumpliré los sueños de la gente. Salvandolos a ellos soy feliz, ya que me han elegido. (Tu mundo carece de dolor y pena. ¡Pero también de alegría y emoción! Es una jaula de oro.) ¿Y entonces porque viniste? Sola, sin tu héroe y sin ningún poder. La gente normal teme el dolor.

(La señora santa no sabe que el rubio esta corriendo hacia la catedral en este momento.)

-¡Espíritu de la suprema Diosa, revélate... y envía tu bendición a todas las naciones! *resplandor*

-¡Realaaa! (¡Kyle!) ¡Suéltala de una vez! *armas* (¿Intentas detener la salvación? ¡No tendré piedad!)

(Se acabaron las palabras, hay que luchar con armas y hechizos. Tras la pelea la santa esta agotada.)

-Necios... que habéis hecho... la tragedia se cierne... pero da igual... el paso esta dado... *desintegra*

-¿Desapareció? ¡Ah, Reala! Menos mal que llegamos. Si te hubiera pasado algo malo...

-Kyle, creí que no vendrías... con todas las groserías que dije. Pensé que me odiabas.

-Ya te lo dije, desde el primer día. Soy tu héroe. Y los héroes siempre salvan a la chica.

-¡Kyle! (¡Philia!) Las Lens que tenia en el templo han volado. (No me digas... ¡que están en el dragón!)

(Judas se refiere al dragón mecánico que ataco a Woodrow, y ahora a Philia. Vuelan y le alcanzan.)

-Tenemos que recuperar las Lens, pero no podemos cargarlas en la nave –Judas explica- Solo podemos cumplir esta misión hundiendo esta bestia en el mar. Aunque la dañemos la repararan, así que es la única forma. ¡Destruir sus mandos antes de que llegue a la sede de Kalviola!

(Incluso el monje que lleva el vehículo les suelta un monstruo en cuanto llegan a el. El Vossler escapa de allí por los pelos, pero un hoyo negro se forma cerca y se los traga... Reala se concentra para teleportarlos, pero solo consigue llegar a una cueva cerca de la playa.)

[Cueva en la playa.]

-Uf, para habernos matado. ¿Estas bien Reala? –dice el héroe- ¿A dónde nos enviaste?

-No lo se. Solo me concentre en un lugar vacío. Pero aquel hoyo negro me da un mal presentimiento.

-Así que Elraine nos engaño –Judas rabia- Su poder podía teleportar las Lens, el dragón solo fue un cebo.

(Salen de la zona de cuevas y miran al cielo... y ven lo último que hubieran deseado.)

-¿Eh? ¡Es el Dycroft! –terror de Judas. (¡No puede ser, fue destruido por el señor Stahn! –sigue Loni.)

-No os he movido a través del tiempo... así que esto no es el futuro ni el pasado. ¡Es el presente!

-Esta enviando energía a la tierra –Judas analiza- Pero las dos veces que apareció en el cielo chupaba energía en vez de producirla. Debe ser cosa de Elraine. Este hubiera sido nuestro presente si no la hubiéramos detenido... pero aun así ha conseguido cambiarlo.

-Es posible que actuara en el pasado –Reala explica- Si cambias el pasado cambia el presente... y futuro.

[Capital celeste: Gospel.]

-La cúpula albergaba una ciudad –Judas entiende- Parece diseñada para taparla de cualquier influencia.

-¿Por qué querrían aislarse del exterior? –es Nanaly- Las afueras están desoladas, pero no son peligrosas...

-¡Vosotros! ¿Habéis venido del exterior? –un viejo les aborda- ¿Estáis bien? ¿Dónde están vuestras Lens?

-Ah, mire, mis compañeros están afectados. (¿Judas?) Psss, calla. ¿Podría decirnos que esta pasando?

-Esta es la capital celestial Gospel. Con estas Lens insertadas la gente puede vivir sin ser contaminada por el aire exterior. No se puede vivir fuera de la cúpula, que fue idea de la señora Elraine. Ella nos ha dado las herramientas para subsistir. Deberías ir con la Orden de Fortuna.

(Están horrorizados. Elraine tiene a los humanos encerrados y controlados. Los buenos exploran.)

-Ha podido cambiar el mundo... –Reala explica- La catedral es vieja, así que el cambio fue hace mucho.

(Ciudad cercana: los ciudadanos siguen encerrados. Los buenos ven un panel de información.)

-A ver. *Judas botonea* Si, este el mismo mundo. Mismas montañas, ríos y continentes. ¡Espera! El nombre de las ciudades... es como en la época de la guerra Aerther. Cuando la guerra acabo se fundaron nuestras ciudades actuales, pero eso no ha pasado aquí.

-Pues tenemos que ir a Heildeberg –propone Kyle- Ah, bueno, o donde estaba Heildeberg. Que lío.

(Ciudad próxima: no hay nada reconocible, pero encuentran un proyector con mas información.)

-''Erase una vez el mundo estaba dividido en dos –el video holográfico- Dycroft, el Reino de los Cielos y el poblado por la gente de la superficie: el Reino Terrestre. Cansados de ser controlados los Terrestres empezaron a hacerles la guerra. Lanzaron su ataque desde la aeronave Radislow, pero fueron vencidos: La guerra acabo con victoria del Cielo. La superficie se había vuelto reseca e inhabitable. En medio de la desesperación, la Diosa envió a Elraine. Les entrego Lens y pudieron sobrevivir. Fue salvación divina'.

-Bueno, eso lo explica todo. Elraine cambio la historia –Judas Perogrullo- Cambiando el ganador de la guerra. Ahora ya tiene lo que quería: un mundo donde la gente necesita y adora a la Diosa. Nuestro mundo... ya no existe. (¡Como ha podido! ¡No pienso perdonarla esto! –Kyle rabia.)

-Pero Kyle. ¿Tu crees que este mundo esta mal? –es Reala- Ahora son felices... y es lo que yo quería.

-¿Cómo dices? ¡Esto no esta bien! ¡Mama, Philia, Woodrow, han desaparecido! ¡No quiero vivir así!

-Si ellos desaparecieron, sus hazañas también. ¡No lo consentiré! –Judas rabia- Reala puede cambiarlo.

-¡Venga, es verdad! Llevanos a la época de la guerra –Kyle pide- ¡Y anularemos toda esta pesadilla!

(Pero no tiene Lens para activar su poder. Tendrán que ir al templo a buscar un cacho.)

[Templo de la Luz.]

-El viejo dijo que este templo comunica con el Dycroft –Judas recuerda- Necesitamos Lens de su núcleo.

-¿Qué hacéis? –los guardas llegan- Solo pueden pasar por aquí los elegidos por Elraine.

(Les convencen a palos, y pasan de igual forma. Así como al sacerdote que estaba junto al Elraine.)

-Se convirtió en monstruo... –Kyle se espanta- ¡Elraine! ¡Por tu culpa el mundo ha cambiado!

-Todavía estamos en transición –explica ella- Cuando la Diosa consiga su forma perfecta todos serán dichosos. Por eso reuní tantas Lens, pero me estropeasteis el plan. La solución era ir más al pasado y cambiar el mundo para que todos adoraran a la Diosa.

-Enviaste a Barbatos a cambiar el curso de la guerra –Judas encara- Y luego aparecer con la salvación.

-No quiero oír tus acusaciones. Todos tenemos un pasado que querríamos borrar. ¿Es verdad, Leon?

-¿Leon Magnus? ¿El que traiciono a Stahn y sus amigos durante el desastre? –Nanaly lo conoce.

-¡No digas chorradas! ¡Diselo tu: eres Judas, no Leon! (Es cierto. *fuera mascara* YO soy Leon...)

(Elraine aprovecha la confusión para enchufarles un fogonazo de luz que los duerme. Reala sueña con...)

_-Ah, por fin despiertas. ¿Qué opinas ahora? (¡Elraine, que haces!) Los he metido en un sueño con el poder de Fortuna. En el puedes ser y tener todo lo que te es imposible en la realidad. Es la felicidad del sueño eterno. Tu voz no puedes alcanzarles ya. Tu trabajo ha terminado..._

_-No puede ser. ¡Kyle me responderá! La felicidad no la da el fin, sino el camino. ¡Por eso amo a Kyle...!_

_(La niña puja con su poder y llega a otro sueño: el pueblo de Cresta, con Kyle de niñito.)_

_-¡Kyle, eres tu! (¿Quién eres?) Ah, claro. ¡Kyle, despierta... recuerda lo que sucedió!_

_(El niñito sufre dolores de cabeza... la castaña pronuncia su palabra mágica. Héroe. Y se recupera.)_

_-Kyle, estabas aquí... *Loni llega* Sospechaba que todo era un sueño. Todo era demasiado feliz._

_(Volvemos a ver el ataque de Barbatos a sus padres, ahora desde la perspectiva de Loni.)_

_-Si ese bruto no me hubiera agarrado, Stahn seguiría vivo. ¡He tenido engañado a mi mejor amigo!_

_-Tu me has protegido hasta ahora, Loni. Lo hiciste por no herirme más. Por eso te doy las gracias._

_(Se abrazan como super-colegas. El trío va ahora a por la pelirroja de coletas, en su propio sueño.)_

_-¡Kyle, chaval! Llegas muy a tiempo. La cosecha ha sido tan buena que no podemos comer todo, je._

_-Tata Nanaly, pronto será hora de cenar. (¿Eh? ¿Lu esta vivo? Por eso ella no despierta...)_

_(Cogen a la moza y el niño les sigue: van al cementerio para forzarla a recordar lo que sucedió.) _

_-¡El Lu que esta aquí es falso! –Loni acusa. (¿Qué dices, idiota?) ¡Lu se murió por una enfermedad! Fuiste tu quien dejo que muriera por tu negligencia. (Tata, que dice este tipo...) Si hubieras ido a la Orden de Fortuna se habría curado, pero serias esclava de sus designios. ¡Tu misma lo dijiste!_

_(El morenazo sigue dando razones, el niñito afirma que esta vivo, pero ella sufre de otra jaqueca.)_

_-Ya veo. 'Aquí yace Lu'.Tu hermana es una estupida. No quería creer... que te habías ido de verdad._

_(Recuerda a sus nuevos amigos... y eso la hace llorar. Mientras Loni consuela, van junto a Judas.)_

_-Otra vez esa pesadilla. *cueva inundada* Lo se, siempre empieza así... ¿Puedes verlo, Chal?_

_(Vemos la escena de la traición de Leon. Herido y a punto de ahogarse, Elraine aparece ante el.)_

_-Solo tienes que pedirlo. 'Quiero cambiar el futuro'. Así te librare del dolor y te recordaran con gusto._

_-No entiendes nada... estaba preparado... para dejar la vida aquí. Todo lo que quería. Marian... es por eso que he soportado de todo. Un amor falso, o una fama no merecida no me sirven de nada. (¿Piensas seguir así para siempre, Leon?) ¡Ya cállate! ¡No, yo soy... JUDAS!_

_-¡Alto! –Kyle se lanza- No sabemos nada de Leon. ¡Este es nuestro amigo: es Judas!_

_-¿No entendéis que este hombre puede traicionarte? ¿Vas a confiar en su palabra?_

_-¡No me importa! Siempre he creído en Judas. ¡Y volveré a hacerlo! ¡Volvamos al mundo real!_

(Por fin escapan del sueño mágico, y ahora le toca a Reala dar una paliza verbal a su comadre.)

-La gente ha olvidado lo inútil que es la felicidad ficticia. Que la dicha verdadera esta en el trabajo diario. Pero un día lo aprenderán, igual que han hecho Kyle y sus amigos. (¡Si! ¡Vamos a recuperar la historia que nos robaste!) Viajaremos en el tiempo, a la guerra del Cielo y la Tierra.

[Base militar.]

-Ya estamos aquí... –Judas otea- Si nos ven podrían pensar que somos espías, andar con cuidado.

(Por hablar, un robot flotante llega para tratar de expulsarlos, luchan y lo desguazan.)

-¡EEEH! ¿Por qué estáis en la zona de pruebas, tontos? –una señorita extravagante les abronca.

-No te has hecho daño, ¿verdad, muchacha? –Loni saluda- *PLAF* ¡Agh! ¡A que ha venido eso!

-Has roto mi modelo HRX2, así que calla. Me dan ganas de llevaros ante el jefe, pero ya que venís del futuro me da cosa. (¿Lo sabes?) ¿Eh? Pues lo he dicho a voleo. Hay unas 36 razones por las que lo he deducido: presión atmosférica, distorsión espacio-tiempo... *tecnobabas*

-Bueno, no hay duda que es parte del ejercito –Judas observa- Podría ser la asistente del Doctor Harold. (¿Decías?) Es el que diseño el Vossler y tiene un hermano, Karell. (Soy yo.) Por favor, es imposible que seas tu, no bromees. (¡Que yo soy Harold, leñe!)

(Para demostrarlo detalla las specs técnicas de Chaltier, en manos de Judas. Y aun no lo ha inventado...)

-¡Jo, resulta que esta nena es el Doctor Harold! ¿Pero como? Se supone que es hombre... –Loni duda.

-¡Ja, siempre caen en el truco! Por culpa del nombre siempre piensan que soy macho... que risa, ¿eh?

(Les lleva al interior del Radislow, aun en construcción, para presentar a los guerreros terrestres.)

-El mas importante es el comandante Raiker, luego va Dymlos, luego Chaltier, Igtenos y mi tato, Karell.

-¿Qué haces con esos niños, Harold? (Son mis lacayos.) Estamos pensando en como invadir el Dycroft.

-No discutáis –corta el comandante- Harold, los nuevos quedan a tu cargo. Ve con los ingenieros.

-Mientras estéis aquí debéis obedecer a todo –Dymlos es severo- A ver, seguiré con la estrategia que decía: tenemos que rescatar al equipo de desarrollo que había prometido ayudarnos con el Belkrant, y salvar a dos camaradas que intentaron detener a Miktran.

(Esos son Atwight y Clemente... pero Harold debe cumplir su parte, terminar de construir una nave.)

-Tengo que ir al Deposito de Materiales. Fue destrozado por el Belkrant, pero espero encontrar piezas.

[Deposito de Materiales.]

-¿El edificio fue atacado por el Belkrant? –Kyle pregunta- ¿Por qué tuvieron que construirlo entonces?

-Bueno, el Belkrant fue diseñado inicialmente para levitar la corteza y crear un continente flotante.

-Al principio todos iban a migrar –Judas añade- Pero luego solo permitían a la raza noble, los Etherians.

-Y los que se opusieron a eso fueron a la guerra: la del Cielo y Tierra –Nanaly lo sabe.

-Convirtieron el Belkrant en un arma. No hay duda que a plena potencia es algo temible. Es como mis Espadianes: algo creado para ayudar a la gente se convirtió en un arma, y mis armas ahora salvaran a la gente. *olor* ¡Uf, cuidado con los productos químicos!

(Exploran por el interior y encuentran las piezas. Harold se emociona y vuelve sola a la base.)

[Base de las Tropas Terrestres.]

-Karell. ¿Todavía no terminas el plano de Dycroft? (Es complejo, hemos estado toda la noche con ello.)

-Ah, habéis venido –Raiker saluda- ¿Qué tal todo? (Harold aun esta construyendo eso que queríais.)

-¿Señor Dymlos? –Kyle intenta hablar. (Descansad hasta que os de la orden de salir.) Ay, vale.

-Dymlos se preocupa muchísimo por sus subordinados –Karell explica- Pero por eso es el mas popular de los guerreros. No tiene favoritismos, pero siempre exige el máximo. Debemos cumplir esta misión a toda costa. Quizá así el pobre deje de estar tan tenso...

(Les llevan al barracon a descansar. Pero el rubio no puede, al conocer a tantos héroes juntos.)

-¡Jooo, que nervios! ¡Vamos a luchar al lado de los Espadianes, los héroes legendarios!

-Je, es inútil intentar calmarle –Loni comprende- Se pone loco cuando se trata de héroes y cosas así.

(Loni se lleva a Nanaly, y Judas sale a buscar a Harold. Reala le confirma sus ideales.)

-Kyle, hablo en serio. Tu serás mi héroe. Cumplirás mi deseo. _Hazlo... pase lo que pase._

(Algo bulle en su cabecita. Al día siguiente Dymlos esta explicando el plan de acción.)

-Primero aterrizaremos en el Dycroft con el vehículo de Harold. Luego nos dividiremos en dos equipos: el A salvara a los científicos del Belkrant así como a Clemente y a Atwight. El B distraerá al enemigo y se les unirá cuanto hayan paralizado el sistema principal. En el grupo A vendrán Igtenos, Chaltier y Karell. En el B estarán Harold y sus compañeros.

[Estación de Dycroft.]

-Empieza la misión –Dymlos ordena- Harold, distrae a esos tipos. Los demás, venir conmigo.

-¿Habéis luchado antes contra esos? (Si, claro.) Ah, entonces vienen del futuro como vosotros. Nunca había visto estos monstruos. (¡Es culpa de Elraine, maldita sea!) Que taimada, ayudando a las fuerzas del Cielo para que ganen. Cambiar la historia es jugar a ser dios. (Es sierva de la Diosa.) ¡Ju, ju, que diver!

(Tras cumplir su tarea de romper cabezas, se reúnen con el otro equipo para salvar a los prisioneros.)

-Harold, estas a salvo –Dymlos asombrado- Para ser la primera vez no lo habéis hecho nada mal.

(Tras la puerta están los científicos y la otra mitad de los Espadianes, Atwight y el viejo Clemente.)

-¡Dymlos, Excelencia! / Al fin llegaste. (Pronto vendrán refuerzos, detened el sistema.)

(Kyle y su tropa asaltan la sala de control donde ganan tiempo a Harold para hackear el ordenador.)

-Bueno, parece que llegamos a tiempo de escapar –Kyle analiza- Venga, antes de que pase nada mas.

-No, llegas tarde, Kyle Dunamis. (¡Barbatos!) Ah, veo que su excelencia Dymlos se acuerda de alguien insignificante como yo. Había muerto una vez, pero el odio que me invadía me devolvió la vida. ¡Ahora TU morirás! (*¡chas!* ¡Ugh!) He matado muchos héroes por el tiempo... eso explica tanta diferencia.

-¡Alto, Barbatos! –es la señora Atwight- Los que te mataron lo hicieron por tu traición a las tropas Terrestres. Ahora has vuelto a la vida, no se como, y tratas de vengarte por un resentimiento estupido. ¡Si te quedara algo de honor en el cuerpo nada de eso nos habría pasado!

-Siempre has sido así... ¿protegerías a este tipo con tu vida? ¡Se mia, y tendrás todo lo quieras!

(Ante la negativa de ella, la agarra y se la lleva de todas formas con una teleportacion.)

-Huyamos. A la nave. (¡Que dices! ¡Tiene un rehén!) No quiero que haya mas victimas, nos retiramos.

[Base militar Terrestre.]

-¡Es tu compañera, lucho a tu lado! Atwight cree en ti. ¡Cree que la salvaras! ¡Podría morir mientras estas aquí parado! (No puedo poner mas gente en peligro.) Bah, siempre creí que eras un héroe. ¡Pero un héroe no abandona a sus amigos! ¡Eres un cobarde! –Kyle le abronca.

-Kyle, necesito algo –Harold corta- Voy a darle los últimos toques a los Espadianes. ¿Vienes conmigo?

(En el depósito de materiales, la doctora explica lo que hay entre los dos guerreros...)

-Gracias por venir. Por cierto, Dymlos y Atwight... son novios. Pero si quieres ayudar, dale un empujon.

-El señor Dymlos tuvo que elegir entre su responsabilidad militar... y ella. –Reala entiende.

(De vuelta en la base el teniente parece entender que los forasteros saben demasiado.)

-Estupida Harold, os ha dicho demasiado. Pero si es verdad, ella y yo... nos amamos. (¡Señor Dymlos, mire! –soldado con un brazal.) ¡Es de Atwight! Tenia una carta adjunta: 'Ven a la Cueva Espiral'.

-Aun si es una trampa de Barbatos, ¿no piensas salvar a Atwight? ¡Agh, pues lo haré yo! –Kyle marcha.

[Cueva Espiral.]

-¡Mira, allí esta! –Kyle señala- ¡Esperenos, señora Atwight! (¡Kyle, espera! ¡Vienen unos monstruos!)

(Fulminan a los monstruos y se acercan a la jaula energética de la señora... y caen en otra parecida.)

-Dymlos, desgraciado... han tenido que venir estos mocosos en tu lugar –Barbatos se regodea- Bah, no importa, esa jaula no puede abrirse desde dentro. Ahora puedo mataros a todos, jo, jo. ¡Graaah! *ataque*

-¡**Fireball**! *fwuooosh* ¡Yo soy tu rival, Barbatos!

(El jefazo de los soldados ha venido al fin, y se trae el juguete nuevo hecho por Harold para el.)

-Ja, crees que puedes ganarme por tener un Espadian. Que ingenuo. (¡Pero con nosotros hacen siete!)

(El villano se escapa, y la señora al fin es salvada. El guerrero Terrestre se disculpa.)

-Ya lo se, llego tarde. Merezco una bronca. A pesar de todo, no podía dejarte tirada. Ni a ellos...

-Has arriesgado sus vidas, y la tuya... por una mujer. ¡Eres un líder pésimo! Pero aun así que amo. (3)

-Kyle, dime –Reala pregunta- Si tu tuvieras que elegir entre mi y algo muy importante...

-¡A ti, por supuesto! *pausa* ¿Por qué? (Dymlos, ya deja de darles una escenita a mis chicos –Harold.)

(De vuelta a la base Raiker entiende la situación y le endiña un castigo algo irónico.)

-Tu deberás liderar las tropas del frente, que seguro mueran. Vamos al Laboratorio de los Espadianes.

(Allí la doctora entrega las armas a los guerreros. Pronto partirán hacia el Dycroft definitivamente.)

[Estación de Dycroft.]

-¡Por fin, la batalla final! –Kyle emocionado- Barbatos no debe cambiar mas la historia.

-Os olvidáis algo –Judas revela- Los Espadianes lucharon contra Miktran ferozmente, pero si uno no le hubiera ensartado dejándose la vida no habrían ganado. Ese fue Karell. (¿Y no podemos salvarle?) Eso cambiaria la historia. Por favor, no se lo digáis a Harold.

(Los Espadianes sueltan hechizos bestias que destrozan la primera línea. Los buenos les van a seguir.)

-¡Al fin viniste, Kyle Dunamis! –Barbatos irrumpe- Dymlos ya no me importa, solo quiero destruirte a ti.

-O sea, que no has podido con el –Harold se burla- Solo quieres pegarte con alguien para resarcirte.

-¡Jo, jo, en la batalla contra Miktran tu hermano morirá! (¡Desgraciado!) Si corres aun puedes salvarle, je, je. Pero no, eso seria cambiar la historia, no podéis permitirlo, ¿no? (¡GRRR!) ¡Si, esa mirada ya me gusta más! ¡Tu vas a ser mi próxima victima, Kyle!

(Quizá por el cabreo que llevan, pero esta vez le dan la del pulpo, Barbatos esta malherido.)

-Agh... esta época ya no sirve... Kyle, te espero en el lugar adecuado para la batalla. ¡Ante el Ojo Divino!

(Después del mensaje tan críptico, van a presenciar la escena fatal entre Miktran y Karell.)

-¡ARG! Yo, que fui el Emperador de los Cielos... no moriré así como así. *estocada* (¡Aaaargh!)

-¡Tato, aguanta! (Harold, estas aquí...) ¡No hables! (Estas llorando... no creí que te vería así...) ¡TATO!

[Base militar Terrestre.]

-¡Soldados, por fin hoy termina esta guerra! –Raiker saluda- Miktran el tirano ya esta muerto. Nunca olvidaremos los que contribuyeron a la victoria, empezando por Karell Berselius. (La muerte de mi tato estaba escrita. No fue en vano. Y no me arrepiento...)

-Ahora vamos por Barbatos –Judas resume- Ante el Ojo Divino... debe ser Dycroft, durante el desastre.

-Pero no tenemos Lens. (¡Ja, los Espadianes usan Lens! Tomar esto.) Harold nos lo ha puesto fácil, je.

-¿Es que piensa venir con nosotros? –Loni flipa. (¡Si, mas es mejor! ¡Vamos a '18 años en el pasado'!)

[Aerosfera, entrada de Dycroft.]

-¿Quién es este tipo? –Rutee lucha- No hay quien le venza. ¡Ten cuidado Stahn! (¡Tu también, Rutee!)

-¿Esos son papa y mama? (0_0) –Kyle duda- (¡Necesitan ayuda!) ¡Vale, vamos a por el!

-Ja, llegas a tiempo Kyle. Necesito un oponente para calentar, pero estos tipos no sirven ni para empezar. (¡Barbatos, desgraciado!) Si pudiera mataros a los dos a la vez, eso si que seria divertido. (¡Señor Stahn, vamos los dos juntos!) *corte doble* ¡GRUAAAH! Que te has creído...

(Consiguen poner al malo en fuga, y los Maestros Espadianes agradecen la inesperada ayuda.)

-Gracias por librarnos de el. ¿Cómo te llamas? (Kyle Dunamis...) Ah, suena dinámico. Me gusta.

-Sabes Rutee, si tengo un hijo en el futuro voy a ponerle 'Kyle'. *miradas* ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gustaba?

(Entre Nanaly y Judas cortan la escena incomoda y van por otro camino, para buscar al enemigo.)

-Ese es el Ojo... –Loni señala- ¿No paso nada? Los Espadianes tenían que haber soltado todo su poder.

-La energía del Ojo Atamoni supera por poco a los Espadianes –Harold analiza- EL ha debido hacer algo.

-Han pasado mil años, pequeño Kyle. (¡Dymlos!) Por desgracia es justo como Harold dice, el poder que tenemos entre nosotros es insuficiente. (¡Pero hay que hacer algo!) Solo podemos hacer una cosa, pero es imposible. Si el estuviera aquí... *pausa* ¡No puede ser... CHALTIER!

-No hará nada por vosotros –Barbatos llega- ¡Se acabo el jugar a ser héroes! ¡Moriréis en mis manos!

(Lucha mortal y definitiva entre el bruto y el rubio. Pero el tiene amigos, y sale vencedor por fin.)

-Un niñato como tu cree que me ha vencido... *jadeo* ¡Pues no... YO elijo como morir! ¡Contempla!

(El malo se tira a la Lens gigante incandescente y es derretido. Harold repite su teoría.)

-Junto a Chaltier los Espadianes tendrán poder para controlar el Ojo Atamoni, y será anulado.

-No pasa nada, jefe. Hemos vivido demasiado. Por fin termina mi misión de protegerte. –dice Chaltier.

-Por fin me libro de tus sermones –Judas replica- Pero aun así. Gracias por todo, Chal. *inserta*

(Con esto el Presente se ha reformado... Reala les lleva por el tiempo hasta Heildeberg.)

[Castillo de Heildeberg.]

-Que extraño. La última vez esta ciudad era muy distinta. Pero Dymlos, Atwight, Papa y Mama... han podido salvar la historia. Encontré una niña misteriosa en las ruinas, luego viaje por el mundo, y por el tiempo. A veces parece que todo hubiera sido un sueño.

-Kyle, si eso pasara... si te despertaras un día y yo no estuviera... ¿Qué es lo que harías?

-¿Eh? ¡No quiero que desaparezcas! *agarra* Haría lo que fuera para encontrarte...

-¡Eh, volved! –Loni viene a buscarles- Harold quería decirnos algo, vamos con ella.

-Mi análisis detecta una distorsión en el eje temporal –la doctora habla- Parece venir de la época futura... (Elraine trata de cambiar algo... desde el Futuro.) Uf, si hace eso hará desaparecer el planeta entero. El espacio tiempo no resistirá otro golpe así. Las distorsiones vienen desde... dentro de unos diez años.

[Templo Kalviola.]

(Toca viajecito: a la base militar para quitarle las Lens al Vossler, que les lleva al Templo Straylize del futuro. Allí se dirigen por barco al Templo Kalviola, en que liberan unos sellos para entrar a la guarida de la profeta. Destrozan a un demonio volador, antes de llegar ante ella.)

-Ah, estáis aquí –es pasota- Por desgracia, la flecha ha sido lanzada. La flecha de luz de hace mil años...

-Ja, quieres hacerlo a lo grande, ¿eh? –Harold explica- Hace mil años sucedió la guerra del Cielo y Tierra, pero la razón de querer construir una ciudad flotante es por culpa del meteoro que arraso el planeta. Las Lens surgieron de el. ¡Quiere repetir ese desastre!

-Lo destruiré todo... para salvar el mismo planeta. Para que la Diosa se complete, voy a lanzar una gran masa: el Huevo de la Diosa, el choque liberara gran cantidad de energía y la Diosa podrá recrear a los humanos. (¡Pues la destruiré!) Reala y yo... somos parte de la Diosa. Haz eso, y la mataras a ella...

(Es horrible: destruir a la Diosa acabara con Elraine y Reala, sus creaciones. La decisión es difícil.)

[Varios pueblos.]

-*Woodrow* _Debes pensar y hallar una respuesta. Esa es la responsabilidad de los que deciden. / *_Philia* _Nosotros tuvimos decisiones difíciles... como luchar contra amigos. Stahn me enseño a decidir. / *_Rutee* _Escucha tu corazón. Decide el destino de la que te ama... no como héroe sino como su hombre._

(Para pensar mejor, vuelven a las ruinas Laguna... y ponen en palabras lo que sienten.)

-¿Por qué estas contenta? ¿Por qué sonríes? ¡Ya basta, no quiero ser un héroe nunca mas! –Kyle llora.

-¡Corrige esa actitud, Kyle Dunamis! Solo tu puedes hacerlo. Creo en ti, y elegirás bien. No tengo miedo. 'Al final del camino nos espera la felicidad', ¿no crees? Por eso quiero creer, en el poder del colgante, el poder que nos une... ¡CREE en el milagro que nos reunirá! *luz* ¡Aaaah!

(Una fe tan poderosa es absorbida por la joya, que desaparece en un rayo de luz. Loni viene de mañana.)

-¡Kyle, despierta! Ya ha aparecido. La cosa que Elraine llama Huevo de la Diosa... esta llegando.

-He decidido. Preparemos el Vossler, ¡vamos a destrozar a la Diosa con nuestras manos! ¡Y ser libres!

[Huevo de la Diosa.]

-Este lugar parece hecho de puras Lens –Harold observa. (¡Da igual, la venceremos a la fuerza!)

-Maldita sea. No os lancéis como tontos –Judas se queja. (Ja, ja, mucho te quejas, pero te caen bien.)

(En la profundidad del meteoro, la señora de gran trenza y túnica espera su último combate.)

-No entendéis nada. Los humanos son frágiles y efímeros. Solo la salvación de la Diosa puede ayudarlos. La diosa aparecerá pronto, para traer la salvación a todas las naciones. Si osáis resistiros... os entregare a la diosa con mis propias manos.

(Lucha final entre la santa y... la otra santa mas sus colegas. Tras vencer, ¡aparece la diosa en persona!)

-Reala, querida... Elraine no ha podido llevar a los humanos la salvación. ¿Qué me dices tu? (Fortuna, no hagas nada. La felicidad esta en el corazón que lucha por conseguir buen futuro.) Reala, necia. ¿Me dices que deje el mundo en manos de humanos insignificantes? ¡Eso no lo puedo hacer!

(¡Si! No quieren una Diosa que les mande, y lo demuestran luchando con toda su furia. Tras acabar...)

-Vaya. La destrucción de la diosa esta reparando el espacio tiempo –dice Harold.

-Las interferencias hechas por Elraine y por Barbatos... todo será borrado –ese es Judas.

-No estéis tristes. Tenéis huérfanos que cuidar, ¿no? Se que os volveré a ver algún día –ahora Nanaly.

-¡El futuro empieza ahora! El lazo que nos une... nunca se esfumara. ¿No es verdad... Reala? –y Kyle.

(Amanece en el pueblo de Cresta. Los dos amigos van a salir de aventura, a buscar algo gordo.)

-¿Vale TRES millones de Gald? Con eso se podrían reparar una docena de orfanatos. ¡Vamos allá!


	5. Symphonia

TALES OF SYMPHONIA.

(El de los ángeles, la Elegida y las bolas mágicas.)

_Hace mucho tiempo existió un árbol que era la fuente del Mana. Pero una guerra causo que el árbol se secara y muriera. La Diosa, apenada por perderlo, dejo a sus ángeles un mandato: 'Si durmiese, debéis despertarme, o el mundo será destruido'. Así los ángeles entregaron al mundo a la Elegida, que debería viajar a la torre que se perdía entre los cielos. Así empezó la leyenda de la resurrección del mundo..._

(Terminado el prologo, nuestro protagonista esta castigado en clase, con dos cubetas de agua en mano.)

-¡Anda! ¿Esos son los de la Serie Tales? Ah, bien... yo soy Lloyd Irving, vivo en Iselia con mi colega Genis y su hermana Raine, que es nuestra profe. También soy amigo de Colette, la próxima Elegida que salvara el mundo. *cubos* Je, hoy también me olvide los deberes... por eso me veis como me veis.

-¡Lloyd Irving! –la profe lanza un borrador'azo- ¿Ahora también hablas en clase? ¡Genis, responde tu!

-Si, Raine –el niño albino recita- 'El héroe Mithos termino con la Guerra de Kharlan'.

-Correcto otra vez. Después, Mithos hizo un pacto con la diosa Martel para encerrar a los Desianos. Este día es importante, la Elegida recibirá un oráculo de Martel. Colette, querida, explícalo.

-El viaje de la Regeneración, que culmina en la Torre, sirve para encerrar de nuevo a los Desianos.

-Los Desianos gastan muchísimo Mana en sus granjas humanas, así que este viaje es importante.

(Claro que la Elegida acierta una pregunta sobre si misma... en eso, una luz se ve desde el templo.)

-Calmaros, parece que el oráculo ha llegado. Iré a la capilla. (¡Profe!) Colette, quédate aquí por ahora.

-¡Lloyd! ¿A dónde vas? Raine se enfadara –dice Genis. (A investigar.) No te gustaría enfadar a Raine.

-Elegida... –un sacerdote agonizante- Los Desianos atacaron el templo... han roto el pacto de no agresión.

-Lloyd. ¿Dejaras que vaya sola? (¡Pues no! Regla del Enano 1: ¡Todos a trabajar por un mundo en paz!)

(En la calle, luchan con algunas bestias salvajes y vemos por que Lloyd es super fuerte.)

-Es por mi Exfera. En realidad no destaco tanto sin ella. Esta diseñada para el combate. Era de mi madre.

[Templo de Martel.]

-¿Dónde esta la elegida? –un Desiano amenaza. (¡Colette, huye! –su abuela.) ¡Lord Botta, estaba ahí!

-¡No dejare que los Desianos se salgan con la suya! (Ja, cree que somos Desianos.) ¿Qué te hace gracia?

(Luchan contra los soldados rasos, pero pronto el líder trae a uno muy gordo y bruto.)

-Jo, este tipo es duro –Lloyd se queja. (*¡chas!* Apartad de mi camino –un mercenario espadea.)

(Así que el recién llegado ayuda a espantar a los intrusos, y la abuela de Colette agradece el apoyo.)

-¿Estáis todos bien? (Anda, tiene una Exfera.) Hum, parece que esta chica es la nueva Elegida.

-¿Cómo podré agradecerle que la salvara? (¡Ay, si! ¡Tengo que recibir el oráculo! –dice la interesada.)

-Me llamo Kratos, soy mercenario. Mientras puedan pagarme me encargare de proteger a la Elegida.

(Pasan al templo, donde resuelven un puzzle que les entrega el Anillo Hechicero. En el piso superior.)

-Yo soy Remiel, angel del juicio –el citado aparece- Estoy aquí para guiar a Colette en su viaje como Elegida. Debes despertar a la diosa Martel que duerme en el centro del mundo. *cristal* Desde ahora Colette es la Elegida, y en Cruxis os entregamos la Torre de Salvación para conmemorarlo.

(Ven por la ventana la torre que se eleva a los cielos, el destino ultimo de la Elegida.)

-Ve al sur, al Sello del Fuego, y ofrece tus plegarias. (¡Espere! Es usted...) Te esperare allí, hija mía.

(Parece que con eso le basta para confirmar su parentesco. Todos salen, Lloyd y Genis los últimos.)

-¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? (¡La profe!) Se supone que debíais estar en clase estudiando. ¡Venid!

(Así que la señorita propina una azotaina a su hermano y un patadon en el hígado al chico castaño.)

-Phaidra me había dejado entrar a estudiar el templo. Vosotros volved a casa, se acabo la clase.

[Villa del oráculo, Iselia.]

-Entonces decidido –el alcalde decide- Dejamos la protección de Colette en manos de Raine y Kratos.

-Yo quiero ver a Colette salvar el mundo / Si Raine va, yo también quiero ir –los dos corean.

-No, los niños deben quedarse en casa. Los monstruos que poblaban el templo eran solo un aperitivo.

-Lo siento, parece que es así... –Colette resume. *salen afuera* ¡Ops! *tropieza* No te preocupes, je.

-Ah, por cierto. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! *galletas* Te he hecho esto. Lloyd, tu ibas a darle un collar, ¿no?

-Er, si, bueno. (¿Se te olvido?) Nooo, si ya esta casi listo. Te lo daré mañana, antes de irte...

-Mentiroso. (¬_¬) Bueno, si te vas a casa te acompaño. Quiero visitar a una amiga.

-Lloyd, vino a buscarte tu mascota. La... cosa esa –dice el vigía. (¡Es un perro!) Pues es bien raro...

(Siguen el sendero del bosque que lleva a casa de Lloyd... y la Granja Humana esta en medio.)

[Granja de Iselia.]

-Espera. ¿Vas a la granja? ¡Los Desianos te pillaran! (Ja, y ellos han atacado el templo esta mañana.)

(Buscan en el campo de concentración... y una vieja reconoce al chiquillo y le saluda.)

-¡Genis! (¡Marble! El oráculo ha llegado.) Si, ya vi la Torre de Salvación. Espero que la Elegida triunfe.

-Señora, dígame. ¿Eso es una Exfera? –Lloyd se fija. (Ah, si, me la pusieron al llegar.) Pero no tiene el engarce. Ponerla sobre la piel directamente es peligroso, te hace enfermar. Para eso son los engarces.

-Sabes mucho de eso –Genis se asombra- ¿Podrías hacerle uno? Tu padre es un enano, así que el sabrá.

-¡Eh, fósil, que haces perdiendo el tiempo! –un Desiano la ve- ¿Quién te dijo que podías gandulear?

(Los guardas se la llevan. Los amigos quieren ayudarla y planean salvarla combinando sus fuerzas.)

-Yo seré el cebo, iré a la colina sin que me vean la cara y huiré en dirección opuesta a la aldea.

(Lloyd lucha con los torturadores, pero Genis tropieza y fastidia el plan. El castaño va por el precipicio)

-¡Lloyd, te pillaron por mi culpa! –se lamenta. (Tranqui, he matado a los que me vieron la cara.)

-Analicen los datos de la cámara de vigilancia –dice el jefe- ¿Cómo un humano pudo pegar ese salto?

[Cabaña de Galarr.]

-Ah, bienvenido –el enano herrero saluda. (Papa. ¿Puedes hacerme un engarce?) ¿Para quien lo quieres? (Er, para un mercenario.) Si tiene una, se la quito a los Desianos, y si es así ya tendrá engarce. Regla del Enano 11: Quien miente, en ladrón se convierte. Tu Exfera es especial. Mataron a tu madre por ella. ¿No la habrán visto? (No. ¿Pero puedes hacerlo?) ¿Es que no me estas haciendo caso?

(El señor barbudo tiene que zurrar al chico para hacerle entender. Sus amigos llegan a la cabaña.)

-Lo siento Lloyd, fue por mi culpa. / Deberías ir a hablar con Colette –dicen los elfos.

-Perdona por no tener listo el regalo... (Oh, no importa.) Sobre lo de mañana... ¿puedo ir con vosotros? (Pero los Desianos estarán persiguiéndonos.) Siempre creí que mi madre se murió en un accidente, pero ellos la mataron. ¡No puedo seguir viviendo tan tranquilo en un pueblo que hace tratos con ellos! (Ya ves, Lord Remiel es mi padre de verdad.) ¡No importa, quiere decir que tienes dos! En eso tienes suerte.

(Ya están más contentos. Al día siguiente, su padre también, y le entrega el engarce.)

-Aquí tienes... pero yo intente detenerte. Regla del Enano 2: ayuda has de dar al que la pueda necesitar.

-¡Lloyd! ¿Qué haces aquí todavía? –llega Genis- ¡Colette y los otros se marcharon hace un siglo!

[Villa del oráculo, Iselia.]

-Lloyd, Colette te ha dejado una carta. –Frank, el padre humano.

_Querido Lloyd: cuando leas esto ya habré marchado. Perdón por mentirte, pero el viaje de regeneración es peligroso, muchos Elegidos han fallado. Yo haré lo posible para que vivas feliz en un nuevo mundo. Gracias por tu amistad durante todos estos años... Hasta siempre. COLETTE._

-¿Qué narices? Si esto parece un testamento. (Lloyd, escucha... la Elegida Colette ya ha... –Frank duda.)

(Un ruido afuera interrumpe a Frank. Son los Desianos, que vienen a armar una bronca.)

-¡Lloyd Irving, aparece! –líder con parche y brazo cañón- Escuchad, seres inferiores, yo soy Forcystus, de los 5 Jerarcas Desianos. Tu, humano, has violado nuestro pacto de no agresión. (¡Y vosotros también!)

(Los de la granja envían un monstruo verde en harapos. Los buenos se defienden con espada y fuego.)

-Tiene una Exfera... debe ser la del Proyecto Angelus. ¡Devuelvela! (¡No, matasteis a mi madre por ella!)

-Lloyd... Genis... –el monstruo murmura- Debéis huir... Genis... gracias por ser como un nieto para mi...

(¡El monstruo es Marble! La señora mutada agarra a Forcystus y explota. Su Exfera sale disparada.)

-¡Proteger a Lord Forcystus! (¡Marble... NO!) ¡Lloyd, mientras tengas esa Exfera seremos tu sombra!

-¿Qué habéis hecho? –bronca del alcalde- Mirar el pueblo destrozado. ¡Es por vuestra culpa! Serás exiliado. (¡Pero el quería salvar a Marble!) Cualquier contacto con los Desianos esta prohibido. (¡Es mi culpa, yo le lleve allí!) Pero al que quieren es a Lloyd. El pueblo no estará en paz con el aquí. (Todos los humanos sois iguales...) Como alcalde declaro el exilio de Lloyd y Genis de la aldea de Iselia.

[Pueblo de las dunas, Triet.]

-Es una orden de Lord Forcystus –charla Desiana- El humano Lloyd tiene una Exfera. Acordonad la zona.

-Tío, carteles y grupos de caza. ¡Van en serio! Buscamos a Colette para ayudarla, pero parece al revés...

(Por supuesto, no han hecho mas que aprovisionarse y salir del pueblo, y les pillan.)

-¡Esperad ahí! / ¿No se parece al del cartel? / ¡Si, es igualito! –pose amenazadora de los malos.

-Ellos si ven el parecido, Lloyd. Yo no lo tomaría como cumplido viendo el cartel. (¡Me están hartando!)

(Ambos luchan ferozmente, pero un disparo eléctrico por la espalda alcanza al castaño y le noquea.)

-*despierta* ¿Dónde estoy? Parece una cárcel. ¡Maldita sea, me han quitado todo! Menos el Anillo...

(Le dispara al guarda y este huye, dándole tiempo de forzar el cerrojo y salir. Tras dar unas vueltas...)

-¿Quién narices eres tu? –caballero de pelo azul. (Te lo diré cuando me lo digas tu.) Ja, tienes agallas. *bola eléctrica* Pero no tengo por que presentarme ante un miserable. ¿Una Exfera? ¿Tu eres Lloyd? Claro, ahora veo el parecido. (¡Señor, la Elegida ha entrado en el recinto!)

(Es el mismo tipo del templo, Botta. El peliazul se excusa y se va, este se queda luchando con ellos.)

-Ya vencimos. ¡Profesora! (Ah, Lloyd, Genis me contó lo que ha pasado. Perdón por involucrarte.)

(Kratos apremia al grupo, ya que están en terreno enemigo. Escapan hasta la posada de Triet.)

-Entonces las Exferas amplifican nuestras habilidades latentes –la profe entiende- Me gustaría tener una.

[Ruinas de Triet.]

-¡Fantástico! –locura de Raine- Mirad el mineral de la entrada. ¡Es policarbonato, diseñado durante la Gran Guerra para defenderse de la magia! (¿Ella es siempre así? –Kratos se extraña.) Colette, ven aquí.

-Voy. *clinc* Anda, se abrió. ¡Parece que SI soy la Elegida! (Si, eso ya lo sabíamos todos... –dice Genis.)

(Entran al templo y derrotan al monstruo de fuego que defiende el sello. Remiel aparece ante el grupo.)

-Colette, hija mía, lo has hecho muy bien. En el nombre de Cruxis te concedo el poder angélico. *brillo*

(A la rubia le salen alas de mariposa hechas de luz. El ángel emplumado sigue con su discurso.)

-La transformación angélica será dolorosa, solo dura una noche. El próximo sello esta mas allá del mar.

-¡Jo, Colette tiene alas! Que flipe –Genis se emociona. (Mira, las puedo meter y sacar. *clic* *clic*)

-¿Colette? Estas blanca como la cal –Lloyd se preocupa- Tendríamos que llevarla al medico del pueblo.

-Mejor no. –Kratos decide- El ángel dijo que es parte de la transformación, dejarla en paz una noche.

[Desfiladero de Ossa.]

-¡Alto! –moza morena y pechuda- ¿Esta la Elegida con vosotros? (Soy yo.) ¡Entonces voy a eliminarte!

(Va a rajarle el gañote, Colette tropieza y mueve una palanca que abre una trampilla, la morena se cae.)

-No te preocupes, querida –Raine tranquiliza- Si no se hubiera caído ahí te habría matado seguramente.

-No se, a mi me da pena –Lloyd sincero. (Si ella pesa 45 kg y el agujero tiene 10 metros, la gravedad...)

(Genis le aburre con su ciencia, así que continúan por la montaña, y cuando están casi en la salida...)

-¡Quietos! –ella otra vez. (Hala, nos ha alcanzado.) No me cogereis desprevenida otra vez. *jadeo*

(La chavala ataca junto a un monstruo pájaro salido de un amuleto, pero es derrotada.)

-¡Agh, ya veréis! ¡A la próxima os matare a todos! –se escapa. (¿Quien será? ¿Acaso una Desiana?)

[El pueblo pesquero, Izoold.]

-Ah, como podré sofocar el fuego que invade mi corazón... –chica llamada Lyla- ¡Ah, ya se que hacer!

(Va al puerto y habla con el marinero Max, pretende que envíe una carta a Airfread.)

-¡No pienso servir de intermediario con mi RIVAL en el amor! (Uf, que lata. ¡Eh, vosotros, venir aquí!)

-Estamos buscando un barco para cruzar el mar. (Bien, Max os llevara si me hacéis un favorcillo, ¿vale?)

(Acuerdan llevar la carta y Max tiene que llevarles al otro continente. Un viaje tranquilo, extrañamente.)

-Ya estamos aquí. Le pediré a la armada de Palmacosta que me escolte en el viaje de vuelta.

[La ciudad portuaria, Palmacosta.]

-¿Eh? *crac* ¡Mirad, nos habéis roto la Pocion Palma! –chica que va en un grupo- ¿Qué vais a hacer?

-Ay, perdón. ¿Cómo podemos compensaros? –Colette se disculpa. (¡Tráenos otra poción, y rapidito!)

(Así hacen, y cuando entran a la tienda de ítems ven un par de Desianos acosando a su dueña.)

-¡Anda ya! No puedo venderos la mercancía a precios tan bajos –Kara la tendera. (¡Ja! Tendrías que agradecer que vengamos a comprar a este tugurio.) No voy a consentir ese tono por parte de sucios Desianos. (¡Maldita! / Eh, quieto o rebasaremos la cuota. Magnius decidirá que hacer con ella.)

(Kara se va. Su madre Nana explica que su abuela esta en la granja. Al fin le llevan la poción a esos.)

-Bueno, nos vamos. ¿Qué hacemos con el Libro de Regeneración? / No nos sirve, pero a ese viejo si...

(Tras escuchar eso, van a la plaza principal y ven al Gobernador Dorr tranquilizar a un niñito. Entran a su oficina, donde ha llevado a su hija Kilia. Les atiende el secretario Neil.)

-¿Cómo? Pero si la Elegida ha estado aquí hace unos momentos, se llevo el Libro de la Regeneración. ¡Guardias! (¡Epa! *Colette tropieza*) Esas alas... son de angel. ¡La otra Elegida debía ser falsa! (¡Pero bueno! ¿Vosotros el cerebro solo lo tenéis de adorno? –Genis insulta. *y Raine le collejea*)

-Perdón, entonces no hay otra copia del libro ni nada... (¡Los tipos de antes lo tenían! –Lloyd recuerda.)

[Paso de Hakonesia.]

-¿Qué quieren ustedes? –el viejo Koton- Hace nada ha venido la Elegida y me ha ofrecido el Libro de Regeneración. ¡Ya había perdido la esperanza de que Dorr me lo prestara! (Pero Colette es... *colleja* / Es la elegancia en persona. ¿Podríamos ver el libro?) ¡Claro que no! Pero podéis cambiarlo por algo. Quiero la Figura de Spiritua, ¿vale? Hace tiempo que quiero tenerla en mi colección particular, je, je.

[Refugio del Peregrino.]

-Mirad, ahí esta la Figura de Spiritua. Preste, ¿puede dejárnosla? Es para la Elegida. –Raine pregunta.

-Siempre que la Elegida pida nuestra ayuda la recibirá. (Hay un problema... –el otro clérigo se disculpa- La de aquí es una copia. La buena la perdimos en una excursión al Geiser de Thoda.) Ya ven, nos la llevamos en cada viaje para evitar los robos. (Le encargamos el trabajo a un enano llamado Galarr.)

-Ay, papa, que cosas te piden... –Lloyd suspira- El problema es el geiser. Ni siquiera yo soporto el agua ardiendo. (¡Lloyd, te has acordado! Estoy orgullosa de mi alumno.) Er, bueno, profe... sabes, si Genis parara el agua con magia de hielo tendremos una oportunidad. ¡Confío en ti, gran mago Genis!

[Geiser de Thoda.]

-¿Eso es una barrica? –Raine tiembla- Mejor yo os espero aquí. (¿Qué pasa, profe?) Nada, solo que no pienso subirme en esa cosa. (¡Venga tata, es diver!) ¡KYAAAH! *silencio incomodo* (¿Tienes miedo?) Er, no, quise decir... 'AAAAH navegar todo el mundo'. Hala, vamos. *sube*

(Al final se suben en barricas para llegar a la parte principal. Ejecutan el plan para recuperar la figura.)

-Uf, conseguido. Ahora a llevarla al viejo del Paso Hakonesia. (¿Eso no es una Piedra del Oráculo?)

(¡Lo es! La rubia abre el sello mágico y entran. Kratos mira atrás un momento y Lloyd le pregunta.)

-La asesina venia tras nosotros. Deberías haberte fijado. (Y tu eres perfecto.) Yo también cometí errores...

(Tras el momento de humildad del mercenario, zurran a un monstruo sirenido y hacen otro ritual.)

-Con la bendición de Cruxis, recibe un nuevo poder angélico. Te espero en el próximo sello, hija mía.

-¡Profesora! Colette esta enferma otra vez. (Que misterio. Voy a llamar a este caso 'Angelicosis'.)

-Ah, Lloyd, ¿no puedes dormir? –están acampando. (Deberías acostarte ya.) Pero Kratos se ha quedado levantado. No pasa nada, no tengo sueño. (Bueno, vale. *dormir*) _Lloyd, sueña cosas bonitas... por mi._

[Ciudad portuaria, Palmacosta.]

-Parece que hay tumulto en la plaza. (¡Los Desianos han aprovechado la marcha del Gobernador!)

(Ha venido el jefe de la granja, pelirrojo con rastas Lord Magnius. Estos van a colgar a la señora Nana.)

-Esta mujer ha desafiado a Lord Magnius negándose a darnos provisiones, tenemos orden de ejecutarla.

-¡Mama! –Kara se lanza. (¡Alto ahí muchacha!) ¿Creéis que Dorr os dejara saliros con la vuestra o que?

-¡Kia! *Golpe Draco de Lloyd a Magnius* (¡Lloyd! ¿Pretendes convertir esta ciudad en otra Iselia? –la profe es cauta.) Claro que no. Pero estos no tienen ningún pacto de no agresión. ¿Cómo vamos a salvar el mundo si no podemos salvar a la gente que tenemos delante?

(Los Desianos reconocen su Exfera, y Genis bloquea sus magias mientras Colette salva a la señora.)

-¿Sabéis lo que estáis haciendo? Si les provocáis destruirán la ciudad. –Raine previene. (¡Por eso voy a hacerlo bien! Matare a todos, ¡destruiré la granja!) Lloyd, no estas en tus cabales. Pero bueno, os ayudare.

(Los ciudadanos se alegran. Los Desianos marchan con la promesa de vengarse pronto.)

[Refugio del Peregrino.]

-¿Elegida? Tengo mensaje de Dorr –dice un soldado- Una guía turística ha sido atrapada, se llama... Kara.

-¡Traidores! Vamos a salvarla. (Creo que los sellos tienen mas prioridad, pero bueno... –Raine sospecha.)

(En la entrada de la granja, Neil esta esperando y les pide que se vayan de la región de Palmacosta.)

-Es una trampa, seguro –deduce Kratos. (De todas las posibilidades se ha hecho realidad la peor. –la profe suspira.) Si los Desianos no atacaban Palmacosta es porque no es una amenaza. (O incluso es una aliada –sigue Raine- Si entramos ahora pondremos a Colette en peligro. Quizá sea mejor irnos.)

-Entonces volvamos –decide Lloyd- Neil, vamos a ir a apretarle las tuercas a tu jefe. Y volveremos aquí.

[Ciudad portuaria Palmacosta.]

-El gobernador no esta... ¿hum? El camino a los calabozos esta abierto. Vamos a ver.

(La observación de la rubia les lleva hasta Dorr, su hija y un desiano que esta de visita.)

-¿Cuándo me vais a dar la medicina? (Todavía no, no nos has pagado suficiente.) ¡Pero no puedo daros más! Los impuestos a la Iglesia de Martel, la oficina de turismo, mantener la ciudad... no es posible. (Je, si quieres salvar a tu esposa espero que la siguiente contribución sea mas generosa. *marcha*)

-Hey, que pasa –el chico saluda- Parece que haya visto un fantasma. (Lloyd, eso es cliche.) Calla, Genis.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Dónde esta Neil? (Nos aviso de su plan.) ¡Mirad lo que le pasa a mi esposa!

(Quita una tela que tapa una celda, y vemos a su mujer Clara monsterizada, igual que con Marble.)

-Mi padre, el antiguo gobernador, fue un necio. Resistirse a los desianos solo hizo que lo mataran, y le pusieron la Semilla del Diablo a mi esposa. ¡Así que cállate! ¡No creas que tu justicia es la única valida!

-¡No vuelva a decir la palabra 'justicia'! ¡La odio! Si hubiera querido salvarla de verdad habría buscado otra cura. ¡Solo es un bufón que no puede dejar su estatus para salvar a los que le importan! (Lloyd, el no es tan fuerte como tu –Colette le corta- Nosotros la salvaremos, busquemos la medicina.)

-Eso es imposible –puñalada de Kilia- Soy sierva de Pronyma, jefa de los Jerarcas Desianos. *monstruo violeta* Ese estupido nunca se dio cuenta de que sustituí a su hija. ¡Y buscaba una cura inexistente, ja, ja!

(Luchan contra la pequeña demonia, pero en el fragor de la lucha Clara se escapa.)

-¿Kilia esta bien? –Dorr agoniza- Por favor, salvar a la gente de la granja, y a Kara... curar a mi esposa...

(Lloyd lo promete, aunque no sabe si podrá cumplir con todo. Los buenos van a la granja.)

[Granja de Palmacosta.]

-Je, así que la mugrosa Elegida y su chusma han podido llegar hasta aquí... –Magnius baja en ascensor- ¡Ja, ja, atrapados como sabandijas! Se todo lo que hacéis. Mirar a esos seres inferiores. *pantalla* (¡Un monitor! Por ahí nos miraba... –Raine entiende.) Los prisioneros no pueden escapar ya. (¡Primero nos encargaremos de ti!) Palabras huecas de aquel que destruyo Iselia. ¿Qué tal si libero sus Esferas y les hago monstruos, eh? Como a esa vieja que matasteis. ¡Esa tal Marble! ¡Jua, jua, jua!

(Kara estaba con ellos, y deduce la situación. Por tanto se aleja de los buenos para ser atrapada de nuevo)

-¡No, déjame! ¡Me niego a ser salvada por el asesino de mi abuela! Dorr vendrá por mi. ¡Dejarme en paz!

(Magnius va a luchar con ellos mientras se la llevan. Pero no puede contra los buenos, y Kratos lo dice.)

-Un semielfo superior como yo... (Eres tonto, Magnius. Cruxis ha aceptado a Colette) Me ha engañado...

(Tras el mensaje de Kratos, Raine activa la auto-destrucción, y otro Jerarca aparece en la pantalla.)

-Tengo que informar a Forcystus... –Magnius se arrastra. (No, no, me temo que no puedo dejarte hacerlo.) ¡Rodyle! Nunca hubo una orden de eliminar a la Elegida, ¿verdad? (Aun así me has sido útil. Espero que disfrutes tu otra vida.) Lord Yggdrassil... gloria a la era de los semielfos...

[Ciudad de ruinas, Asgard.]

-Ah, las ruinas de Asgard. Lloyd, dinos lo que sabes de ellas. (*silencio* Er, bueno...) ¿Pero acaso has aprendido algo en el colegio? (Si, Educación Fisica, manualidades y...) Bah, mejor déjalo. Bla, bla bla...

(Lloyd deja a su profesora de cháchara, mientras el explora el área y ve dos tipos sospechosos.)

-Harley, ¿estas seguro? *bomba* / Si fallamos Aisha va a ser sacrificada. Hay que destruir las ruinas.

-¿QUE? –que oído tiene la elfa- ¿Cómo osáis intentar destruir un patrimonio histórico? ¡No os dejare!

(La profe peliblanca la emprende a patadas contra los terroristas. Pero se echa atrás y activa la bomba.)

-¿Cómo se detiene esta cosa? (¡No se puede parar!) *patadon* ¡No estés tan orgulloso de eso!

(Por suerte Lloyd consigue desarmarla. Van a la casa de los bombistas, Aisha explica la situación.)

-No queríamos que Aisha se sacrificara. Mientras mirábamos las ruinas se abrió el sello y el Espíritu empezó a pedir sacrificios humanos. No veíamos otro modo de salvarla más que destruyendo las ruinas.

-Yo puedo hacer el ritual –Raine se ofrece- Si pasa algo, puedo defenderme.

-No nos engañas, lo que quieres es ver las ruinas de cerca –Genis la pilla- ¡Augh! *colleja*

(Raine se pone el vestido de Aisha y hace el ritual, eso llama a un monstruo. Es vencido y suelta esto.)

-Ese monstruo ya no dará problemas –dice ella- Ha dejado una tablilla... ¡el mapa del Mausoleo Balacruf!

-Jo, Raine es la mejor –Harley el semielfo- No pensé que me encontraría con mas semielfos. (¡Que dices! Raine y yo somos elfos puros.) ¿Cómo? ¿Crees que no se reconocer el aura de mi especie? (*incomodo*) Er, bueno... no me había fijado bien. Si sois elfos.

(En casa de Linar y Aisha. Raine ha descifrado el mapa, que les llevara al Mausoleo del emperador.)

[Mausoleo de Balacruf.]

-Vamos a ver. *tablilla* ¡Aja, el mapa ha hecho aparecer la Piedra del Oráculo! –Raine ordena a Colette.

(Entran, y la asesina morena les sigue... pero Noishe el Perro bloquea su camino igual que en el geiser.)

-¡Korin, yo te invoco! *pluf* (Que animal mas raro. No se mueve de ahí. –dice el zorrito amarillo.)

(Dentro del templo los buenos zurran a un monstruo pájaro, y Remiel les recibe de nuevo para el ritual.)

-Colette, recibe otro poder angélico. El próximo sello esta en un lugar donde se ve el centro del mundo...

(Ya van a salir cuando ven que la matona les ha estado buscando por el interior, y llama a otro guardián.)

-¡Quietos! De aquí no saldréis con vida. (Ah, la señorita asesina.) ¡Me llamo Sheena, y no me venceréis!

(Usa otro monstruo chino como compañero, pero no hay forma, los buenos la vencen.)

-No creo que haya razón para llevarnos mal. Si hablamos nos entenderemos. –Colette es amable.

-¿Qué? Si completas tu misión destruirás MI mundo. ¡Si tu te crees buena, yo lo soy mas! –ella huye.

(Un nuevo ataque de Angelicosis. Hacen el campamento, y Lloyd habla con la pobre afectada.)

-Colette, déjame ver eso. *mano* ¡Estas sangrando! ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? (Es que no duele. Bueno, duele poco.) Espera un poco. *taza* Tomate esto, café calentito. (Huy, si, quema.) Es mentira, es café helado. (¿Eh? Si, frío es mejor.) Pues es café caliente de verdad. ¡Ya no me engañas! ¿Qué esta pasando?

-No lo se... empezó en el Sello del Fuego. La comida ya no me sabía a nada. Y para el siguiente deje de poder dormir. Cerraba los ojos, pero no había manera. Y con este se me ha ido el tacto. No os dije nada porque pensé... que esto es convertirse en un ángel. No quería daros mas preocupaciones.

-¿Eso es? ¿Tendrás que dejar de comer, de dormir, de sentir? Estas perdiendo lo que te hace humana...

[Ciudad de desesperación, Luin.]

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? La ciudad esta devastada. / Veamos si quedan supervivientes...

(No demasiado: en la fuente arruinada encuentran a Sheena, llena de heridas y mugre.)

-Agh, sois vosotros... si queréis eliminarme ahora podéis. No tengo fuerzas para nada...

-Esta malherida. ¡Profe, cúrala por favor! / Espera, podría tener secuaces escondidos para una emboscada.

-Ja, veo que eres tan retorcida como pareces. Los de la ciudad estaban acogiendo gente huida de la Granja Desiana, se enteraron y la invadieron. Me pillaron desprevenida, y así me veis ahora.

-¡Aaaah, socorrito! –un preste huye de algo. / ¡Es Clara... ha podido llegar aquí! –la reconocen.

(Sheena quiere defenderse de la monstrua, pero Colette se adelanta y la tranquiliza.)

-¿Por qué me ayudaste? (Posiblemente por lo mismo que tu ayudaste a esa gente.) Mirad, se que suena ilógico, pero quiero pediros un favor. Ayudarme a salvar a la gente de la granja. Les debo una.

-Venga, profe, ayudemos. / Sigo pensando que sois mas blandos de lo que deberíais...

[Granja de Asgard.]

-Aquí viene una patrulla. En cuando podamos nos abalanzamos sobre ellos. –discuten el plan a seguir.

(Zurran a la patrulla de guerreras lanceras. Acuerdan disfrazar a Sheena y Raine con sus uniformes.)

-Traemos al fugitivo Lloyd Irving –dicen ellas. (¡Je, así Lord Kvar quedara encima de Lady Pronyma!)

(Llegan a una sala segura donde se quitan el disfraz. Colette oye algo, y Bota aparece en la sala.)

-¡Esos son los Desianos de Triet! (Esperad, Kratos va con ellos. No nos interesa luchar –declara Botta.)

(Se largan pacíficamente, pero unos magos les ven y les asaltan. Llega el pez gordo a su presencia.)

-Me dijeron que había infiltrados. Pensé que eran Botta y sus Renegados, pero solo son seres inferiores.

-¿Y quien eres tu? –Lloyd demanda. (Parece ser Kvar, uno de los 5 Jerarcas Desianos –Kratos anuncia.)

-Ja, parece que si se me reconoce. Forcystus me aviso: esa Exfera es producto de mi Proyecto Angelus.

(Quiere recuperarla. Como todos. Colette lanza chackrams y huyen, pero al poco rato ven algo terrible.)

-Aquí es donde les quitamos las Esferas. (¿Están hechas de personas?) No exactamente, al principio están inertes, se alimentan de humanos para despertar. ¿Por qué creéis que atrapamos a esos seres inferiores?

-Rayos. ¿Qué tiene de especial? (Es una ofrenda para Yggdrassil, robada por esa repugnante humana.)

(Explica como Anna, madre de Lloyd, huyo con ella y se convirtió en monstrua, luego su padre la mato.)

-¡No hables mal de los muertos! –Kratos rabia. (Que mas da, solo eran un par de sabandijas inferiores.)

(Sheena esta harta y libera un amuleto con monstruo para distraerles y huir. Discuten lo que han visto.)

-¡Esta cosa...! *gesto de lanzar* (¡Lloyd, no la tires! Es la vida de tu madre.) Estas cosas se burlan de la vida humana. (Pero sin ellas habríamos fracasado hace mucho tiempo –Kratos lo sabe.) ¿Crees que no lo se? Sin ellas solo somos simples humanos. ¡Pero es a costa de otra persona!

-Quizá mi opinión no sirve porque no uso una –sigue Colette- Pero si fallamos mucha gente va a morir.

-Ya no dudare. Voy a acabar con todo esto. Para que no haya más victimas como Marble, o mi madre.

[Aldea de aventureros, Hima.]

-Aquí vino uno de los que huyeron de la granja, se llama Pietro –Sheena explica- ¿Cómo esta ahora?

-Se ha muerto... –la joven Sophia- No dejo ninguna pertenencia. Esta enterrado en la colina cercana.

-Elegida... muere... granja... bajo tierra... –un tipo se tambalea. (¡Pietro, no!) Orbe... mover... piedra...

-¡No estaba muerto! Pero tiene una maldición. (Por favor, curarle.) Quizá podamos con la técnica de Galeno. Con este orbe podremos entrar en la granja –Sheena deduce- Después nos ocuparemos de el.

[Granja de Asgard.]

(Dos grupos. Lloyd ira a por Kvar y Colette ira a liberar a los prisioneros. Ella pregunta por la guía.)

-¿Estáis todos bien? La Elegida ha venido para salvaros. ¿Sabéis si esta por aquí una tal Kara?

(Ha sido llevada a la Granja de Iselia. En el grupo de Lloyd, se enfrentan al gran jefe.)

-¡Te hemos pillado, Kvar! (¿Así que ese es Lloyd? –hechicera en una pantalla.)

-Te agradecería que no me cambies de tema, Pronyma. Se que has robado información de mi Proyecto Angelus. (Tus acusaciones me hartan, Kvar.) Que mujer mas porfiada. Era de esperar de la que robo el liderazgo de los Jerarcas. ¡Cuando recupere la Exfera yo seré el líder! (Ya, y Rodyle te ha pedido ayuda, ¿no?) Bah, así que el Cañón Mana ya no es un secreto. No importa, me librare de los testigos.

(Luchan con brutalidad, a pesar de ser menos. Al acabar, Kratos esta especialmente cabreado con el.)

-¡Kratos, miserable ser inferior! (¡Siente el dolor de los seres inferiores... mientras caes al infierno!)

(Vuelven a activar la auto-destruccion, y el tal Rodyle vuelve a aparecer en la pantalla holográfica.)

-Kvar, gracias a ti el Cañón de Mana pronto estará completo. Huy, si ya no puedes oírme. ¡Jua, jua!

[Aldea de aventureros, Hima.]

-¿Qué pasa por allí? / ¡Es Clara! ¡Ha llegado muy lejos! / ¡Los aventureros la atacan, vamos a por ella!

(La herida mortal de Colette da el cante, y Lloyd ya no puede mantener el secreto acordado.)

-Colette esta perdiendo su humanidad... (Es horrible, no poder comer, ni dormir... –Sheena se espanta.)

-Ese monstruo ha soltado la llave de la Torre del Mana. / Allí se guardan las técnicas de sanacion.

[Torre del Mana.]

-Así que el sello magitecnologico se abría con esta llave y no con la Piedra del Oráculo. Que curioso.

-*Raine lee* Para eliminar la maldición se debe ampliar las artes curativas con el Cuerno de Unicornio.

(Como también es un sello, sube a la cima donde luchan con un monstruo pegaso. El ángel reaparece.)

-Con este sello el camino a la Torre de la Salvación esta abierto. ¡Ofrece tus plegarias, y salva el mundo!

(Se le ve impaciente. Nuevo ataque de Angelicosis, ¡y este le roba la voz a la rubia! La ninja le habla.)

-Chicos, tengo que deciros algo –Sheena empieza. (Esta bien, háblanos de tu tierra... que no esta en este mundo –Raine adivina.) Ja, es una pena que tu inteligencia se eche a perder aquí. Es verdad, no soy de Sylvarant. Vengo de Tethealla. Los dos mundos están conectados. Aunque no pueden verse se afectan mutuamente, dicen nuestros científicos. Parece que existen en dimensiones paralelas.

-Y compiten por el mana –Raine deduce- Es como un reloj de arena. El mana ahora fluye hacia Tethealla.

-El viaje de la Elegida sirve para invertir el flujo en cada templo. (¡Tu querías matarla!) Pero si la dejo mi mundo será el que sufra. Los dos luchamos por lo que nos importa. ¿No existe un modo de salvar a todos, a Colette, Sylvarant y Tethealla? ¿O tendré que matarla, como tenia pensado al principio?

-¿Qué pasa? *Colette deletrea* 'Cuando eso pase, me defenderé. Porque yo también amo mi mundo'. Estoy pensando: ¿Qué tal si no acabamos el viaje y eliminamos a los Desianos? (No es posible. El mana se seguirá perdiendo de todas formas. El Gran Árbol del Mana solo existe en leyendas. –Raine afirma.)

[Lago Umacy.]

-Que bonito, el agua esta muy clara. ¿Eh? ¡Allí debajo! –Lloyd señala- ¿El unicornio? ¿Qué hacemos?

-No podemos alcanzarlo nadando, esta claro... –Raine confirma- Si tuviéramos la ayuda de Undine...

-Yo puedo invocarla –dice Sheena. (¿Qué?) O sea, aun no he pactado con ella... pero al hacerlo podría.

[Geiser de Thoda.]

-Tu que posees el poder de invocar –eterea voz de Undine- Soy aquella que esta unida a Mithos.

-¿Mithos el de la guerra? ¿También era invocador? –Lloyd duda. (Mithos es un nombre bastante común.)

-Mi nombre es Sheena. Busco un pacto con Undine. (No es posible. Ya tengo un pacto con Mithos.) ¿Y que hago ahora? ¡En el instituto de investigación nunca me avisaron de esto! (Hacer un pacto requiere un juramento. Si este no se rompe, el pacto sigue vigente –Kratos informa.)

-¿No puedes anularlo? –piensa Lloyd. (Es posible, en caso de que el otro invocador ya se haya muerto.)

-Pues quiero que anules tu pacto con Mithos y hagas uno conmigo. (Primero debo probar vuestra valía.)

(Tras una difícil lucha superan las armas del Espíritu del Agua y decide irse con ellos.)

[Lago Umacy.]

-¡Por fin veremos al unicornio! –Lloyd se alegra. (Pero hay un problema, solo aparecen ante doncellas...)

-De entrada, Lloyd, Genis y yo no contamos –Kratos explica. (Entonces pueden ir Colette, la profe y...)

-Yo no puedo ir... yo ya soy mayor –Raine se disculpa. (Entonces irán Sheena y Colette. –deduce Lloyd.)

(Undine hace que puedan andar sobre el agua y con su magia sacan a la bestia de su bolsa de agua.)

-¿Martel? Estoy seguro que eres ella –el caballito anuncia- Esa presencia, ese mana... y esa enfermedad. (¿Colette esta enferma?) No temáis. Los unicornios existimos para curar la enfermedad de Martel. Tomar mi cuerno. *desintegración* No temáis por mi vida. Así nacerá otro unicornio...

(Tras morir, Raine explica que los unicornios deben perder el cuerno para poder renacer eternamente.)

-*Colette deletrea* 'Estaré bien. Aun no he salvado el mundo. Usad el cuerno con Pietro y Clara...'

[Aldea de aventureros, Hima.]

-Con esto podemos salvar a Pietro. *en su cuarto* Alla va. ¡Resurrección! –hechizo de la elfa.

-Me habéis salvado... cuando huí de la granja oi que iban a usar un 'cañón de mana'.

(El grupo lo sabe, y suben a la colina para pensar como pueden acercarse a la Torre de la Salvación.)

-Ah, señores, veo que quieren visitar la Torre de la Salvación –un mercader- Bienvenido a Viajes Draco. Podemos alquilarle unos dragones para volar hacia allí. (Si, hemos de regenerar el mundo.) ¿La Elegida? ¡Como voy a cobrarle! ¡Se los preparare para mañana, corre de mi cuenta!

(Antes de irse a dormir, Lloyd habla con los otros. Kratos esta diciendo algo a Noishe el Perro.)

-Tengo cosas que hacer. Quiero que tu le... (¡Kratos, cuidado!) *espadazo* ¡Alto ahí!

(El caballero peliazul había saltado a por el, pero el mercenario se le quito de encima fácilmente.)

-Parecía un asesino. Tranquilo, le he dejado una herida que no olvidara. Lloyd... no te mueras, ¿vale?

[Torre de la Salvación.]

(Kratos ha desaparecido... cuando encuentran a Colette esta rezando ante el ultimo de los altares.)

-Ahora, libera el ultimo sello –el ángel Remiel- ¡Así sacrificaras lo ultimo que te queda como humana!

-Lloyd, lo siento –la profe confiesa- Colette va a dejarse la vida... para convertirse en ángel. (¿QUE?)

-Eso no es exacto –sigue Remiel- Su corazón desaparecerá y su cuerpo reencarnara a la diosa Martel.

-Lord Remiel –pregunta Raine- Hemos oído que existe otro mundo llamado Tethealla, paralelo al nuestro de Sylvarant. (Eso no os importa.) ¿Por qué Cruxis no puede conseguir que los dos mundos vivan en paz?

-¡Colette! ¿De verdad piensas morir? ¡Tu familia, tus amigos, solo les quedara tristeza! Será como si les sacrificaras a ellos. ¡Genis, suelta! (¡Yo tampoco quiero que eso pase! Pero toda Sylvarant esta sufriendo igual.) ¡Remiel! ¿Seguro que no hay otra forma? ¡Es tu hija! ¡Tu tampoco querrías que se muera!

-No me hagas reír. Vosotros seres inferiores me llamabais 'su padre' por cuenta propia. Yo solo debía poner el Cristal de Cruxis en la victima elegida para reencarnar a Martel. (_Lloyd, ya lo sabia –Colette telepatiza- Pero gracias a ti he podido ser fuerte y vivir estos 16 años. Adiós...*flota*)_

(Los buenos están hartos. Luchan con Remiel, pero Kratos aparece de repente ante el grupo.)

-Perdéis el tiempo. Ha perdido su memoria y su alma, ahora solo es una muñeca vacía. (Lord Kratos, ayúdeme...) ¿Ya has olvidado, Remiel, que soy humano, la raza que tanto odias? (¡Kratos, quien eres!) Soy uno de los 4 Ángeles de Cruxis, aquellos que guían el mundo. *alas*

(Luchan con su antiguo aliado, están en tablas cuando un ángel rubio melenudo interrumpe la lucha.)

-Parece que ni siquiera tu puedes rebajarte a terminar con semejante oponente. ¿Tu eres Lloyd? (¡Dime primero quien eres tu!) Ja, no tengo porque presentarme ante un perro. *magia*

(Pero se lo dice: Yggdrassil, líder de Cruxis. Luchan con el, pero los destroza rápidamente.)

-*llega Botta* ¡Maldición, la Elegida ya se ha transformado! Pues nos la llevaremos así. ¡Moveros!

[Base de los Renegados.]

-*Lloyd despierta* Agh, donde estamos... ¿Dónde esta Colette? –Lloyd se alarma.

-Esta aquí, pero no responde a nada –Genis explica- ¿Te acuerdas de cuando te pillaron en Triet?

(Están en Triet, en la base secreta. Y sus dueños son los Renegados, que parecen Desianos, pero no son.)

-¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Yggdrassil? –es la profe- Es posible que Cruxis y los Desian sean la misma cosa.

-¿Y que pasa con Kratos? (¡Es un enemigo! –ahora es Sheena- Se uniría a vosotros para asegurarse que Colette completaba su viaje.) Nos han engañado: Cruxis, Remiel, y Kratos. ¡Todo es una gran mentira!

-Ah, ya estáis despiertos –caballero peliazul- Somos Renegados, grupo de resistencia que se opone a los Desianos. Cruxis los controla desde la sombra. Los que se hacen llaman ellos mismos ángeles solo son semielfos evolucionados gracias a Exferas especiales. (¿Semielfos...?)

-Quieren revivir a Martel controlando los matrimonios del linaje de la Elegida, claro. –deduce Raine.

-Nuestra tarea es evitarlo, por eso la Elegida era un obstáculo. Pero ahora ya es ángel: ha pasado a ser una maquina de destrucción que solo busca sobrevivir. Ya no importa. ¡Te queremos a ti, Lloyd Irving!

(Mientras deciden si son aliados o no, el grupo escapa por la base y deciden que harán.)

-Sheena, ¿hay mucha gente en Tethealla con Exferas? –Raine pregunta. (¿Eh? No, esta me la dieron antes de venir. En el instituto de la capital las investigan.) Será mejor buscar ayuda para Colette en tu mundo.

(Toman prestadas las motos voladoras llamadas Rhiars. Pero se les acaba el fuel al llegar al otro mundo.)

-Como abristeis los sellos de los templos no hay bastante mana... ¡(¿Qué?) ¡Que nos la vamos a DAR!

[Monte Fooji.]

-Uf, parece que no los hemos roto del todo –Genis chequea. (¿Con que funcionan, con carbon o algo?)

-¡Claro que no! Supongo que con magia eléctrica. (Entonces Sheena tiene que invocar a Volt, ¿no?)

(Sheena esta nerviosa al oír ese nombre. Pero se fijan en la Torre de la Salvación, visible a lo lejos.)

-La torre... y la tierra sagrada de Kharlan. (?_?) ¡Pero no puede haber dos! –Genis esta confuso.

-En Palmacosta hay escrituras sobre Mithos... (Y en mi mundo también.) Uno de los mundos miente...

[Ciudad imperial, Meltokio.]

-Lo siento, aquí nos separamos –dice Sheena. (¿Por qué?) Mi misión era mataros, y no la he cumplido...

(Sheena les da una carta de presentación. Colette trata un perrito a patadas, tras eso choca con una dama.)

-¡Eh, mira por donde vas! –una dama noble- Que estupida, no ha llegado el carnaval y ya se ha vestido de ángel. (Hey, tranquilas chatinas. ¿Te has hecho daño, monada? –un guerrero pelirrojo.) ¡El señor Zelos se digna a hablarla y no le hace caso! (Y tu, angelito rubio, seguro que estas monísima cuando sonríes.)

(Por toda respuesta Colette agarra al tipo y le lanza por los aires. Este se da la vuelta en el aire y se posa.)

-¡JO! Si que eres fuerte, angelito. ¿Y como te llamas tu, preciosa? (Te lo diré cuando me lo digas tu.)

-Eh, esa es mi frase –recuerda Lloyd- Ahora que la oigo en boca de otro... si que suena impertinente.

-Si no me conoces es que me queda mucho por hacer. Adiós, angelito, bellezon y... los demás. (¬_¬)

(El tipo tenia una Exfera. Van por buen camino. En la puerta de palacio no dejan entrar a nadie.)

-Presea, debes llevar la madera sagrada a palacio –un clérigo habla con ella. (Hum, podemos colarnos.)

(Le piden el favor a la niña de coletas rosas. Genis sufre de atontamiento por amores, pero la ayuda.)

-Llevadme esto. *señala* (Ah, eso es fácil. ¡Urgh! ¡Pesa un huevo!) Bah. *lo lleva ella*.

(Tratan de hablar con el rey... y Zelos ya esta allí. ¡Es el Elegido! ¡Por hablar, les arrestan a todos!)

-Mientras la Elegida de Sylvarant exista, Tethealla esta en peligro. ¡Prendedlos! –dice el Patriarca.

-*Colette zurra guardas* ¡Agh! No podemos con esta... (Es normal, tienen Exferas. –Zelos entiende.)

-Tratemos de llegar a un acuerdo –dice Raine- Si nos ayudan a curar a Colette dejaremos Sylvarant.

-Escucha Patri, no importa si están vivos o muertos mientras no vuelvan –dice Zelos- Yo les vigilare.

(Se preparan y Zelos hace la presentación formal en la catedral, antes de marcharse.)

-Hey chavales, soy Zelos Wilder. Seamos colegas. A ver, el bellezon es Raine, el angelito es Colette y... ¿Quién es la pequeña? (Presea.) ¿De donde vienes tu? (Ozette) ¡Eso esta en el quinto co... digo, en medio del bosque! Estos bárbaros se aprovechan de ti... bueno, nos vamos al instituto de investigación.

[Ciudad académica, Sybak.]

-No me gusta esta ciudad. Vamonos –Presea se planta. (Tranquila nena, aguanta un poco mas –es Zelos.)

(Entran al edificio principal, y un científico explica las características de las Exferas.)

-En realidad la Exfera es un ser exánime igual que el Cristal Cruxis –dice el científico- Se unen a un ser vivo para crecer y esto puede desequilibrar el mana del usuario. Para eso se usan los engarces protectores.

(Entonces solo le falta un engarce. Lo encuentran gracias a un chatarrero, y Lloyd lo remodela.)

-Nunca creí que te daría esto como regalo de cumpleaños. Va con retraso... pero ahí va. *coloca*

-No hay reacción... –chequea Genis- Quizá haya que preguntarle a tu padre Galarr, en Sylvarant.

-¡Eh, quietos paraos! –Zelos corta- Dijisteis que no volverías a Sylvarant. ¡No os lo puedo permitir!

-Pues ven con nosotros, Elegido. Seguro que no te gustaría que la pobre sufra, ¿no? (Er, claro que no.)

(Zelos esta a punto de aceptar, y los soldados les pillan por confabular contra el Rey.)

-¡Elegido, estas arrestado por atentar contra tu país! *jeringa* ¡Señor... estos dos han dado positivo!

(Mediante un análisis de sangre ultra-rápido han pillado a los semielfos, Raine y Genis. Se les llevan.)

-Si sois humanos deberías estar agradecidos –la doctora Kate- ¿Qué hacéis con Presea? (¿La conoces?) Fue un espécimen de experimentación aquí, con Exferas. (Por eso es tan poco emotiva. / ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?) Lo mismo te pregunto: ¿Por qué hacéis esto a los semielfos?

-El no discrimina. *pluf* (¡Sheena!) El vivió en Sylvarant, y un enano lo crió junto a los semielfos.

(Como piensan salvarles, Kate les ayuda a salir por un pasaje. Les ven en el puente.)

[Gran Puente de Tethealla.]

-¡Corred, van a cerrar el puente! ¡Hay que saltar! (¡Tu estas loco! Si saltamos no lo contamos...)

(Saltan, si... y caen. Sheena llama a Undine para darles un empujon, y luchan contra los soldados.)

-Nos habéis salvado. –Raine respira. (Para eso son los amigos.) ¿Qué dicen los habitantes de Tethealla?

-Yo soy de Mizuho, que no son muy populares que digamos... / A mi me tratan distinto por descender de ángeles, así que estoy igual. / Yo solo quiero ir a casa... –Presea sufre.

-Bueno, habrá que pactar con Volt y recuperar los Rhiar. / ¡Esperaba que lo mencionaras! Tengo un plan.

(Zelos sugiere volver al Monte Fooji para cogerlos, Sheena vuelve a esquivar el tema de Volt, claro.)

[Monte Fooji.]

-Bueno, aquí están. ¿Cómo piensas transportarlos? (Oh, ya veras. Venir aquí un momento. *señala*)

(Zelos, y los demás detrás, caen en una red energética. El jefe Renegado aparece ante los presos.)

-¡Caísteis en mi trampa, necios! (Zelos es tonto. –declara Presea.) Tu, coge los Rhiars.

-Lord Yuan, dime que haces aquí –bruja malencarada. (Lo mismo digo, Pronyma. Se supone que los Desianos están creando caos en el mundo en declive.) He venido a por Colette por orden de Yggrassil. (Vale, entonces yo me quedo con Lloyd, si te parece.) Haz lo que quieras, los otros no me importan.

-¡Colette, huye! –Lloyd ordena. (¡Ja, es inútil, ya perdió su alma! Huy, que engarce mas tosco tiene...)

-¡NOOO! *¡plaf!* ¡Este collar me lo regalo Lloyd! –manotazo de ella. (¡Bien, Colette ha despertado!)

-¡Imposible! Ese triste engarce mal hecho no debía poder contener el poder del Cristal. ¡Os aplastare!

(Colette les libera... de un tropezon. Luego luchan con la bruja y al final de la bronca, llega Kratos.)

-Yuan, vete. Yggdrassil te llama. La Elegida tiene angelicosis. (Lloyd, esta batalla no ha terminado...)

-¿Es que es un ángel también? ¡Yuan, espera! (¿Por qué vinisteis a Tethealla?) ¡Para salvar a Colette! (¿Y de que servirá eso? La corriente del mana entre los mundos no acabara. Solo se cambiaran los papeles.)

-Chicos, ya soy normal. (^_^) Y por primera vez en mucho, tengo HAMBRE. –Colette es graciosa...

-Lo sabía, es más guapa cuando sonríe. (¿Eres Zelos?) ¡Te acuerdas de mi y todo! Venid, tengo un plan.

(Un plan para cruzar hacia Sybak, ahora que el puente esta cerrado, vuelven a la ciudad con Zelos.)

[Ciudad imperial, Meltokio.]

-Elegido, estas buscado por la ley –un soldado de guardia- No te acerques a la ciudad o te atraparan.

-Tranquis, se una entrada secreta. *cloaca* Meltokio cierra sus puertas de noche, algo tenia que hacer.

(Atraviesan la cloaca, y casi al final, unos presos fugados les interceptan y atacan.)

-¡Os esperábamos, tipos de Sylvarant! El Patriarca prometió anular nuestra condena si os cogiamos.

-¡Alto! *¡plaf!* No os mováis, o el Elegido muere –un preso esposado. (¡Eh, como te atreves a hacerle esto al Elegido! –Zelos protesta-) Aquel que conspira contra su mundo no merece el titulo de Elegido.

(Genis salva la situación con fuego y Presea con un hachazo. El preso se queda mirandola... y marcha.)

-Uf, al fin en el instituto de investigación. Aquí es donde crearon a Korin. ¡Kuchinawa! –Sheena señala- Chicos, el es Kuchinawa, es de mi aldea. Necesitamos una forma de atravesar el mar.

-Solo se me ocurre el Carguero Elemental –dice el ninja de rojo- No tenéis pasaportes para usar barcos.

(La idea es buena. Sheena deja a Korin en el instituto y Zelos les acoge en su mansión.)

-Bienvenido a casa, señor –el mayordomo- El Patriarca dijo que le informara en cuanto llegara el señor.

-Pues ya sabes, tu ni caso. Mira, este es mi coleguilla. (Hola, Señor Coleguilla.) Mañana partiremos.

[Ciudad académica, Sybak.]

-¡Kratos! –Lloyd desenfunda- ¿Has venido a por Colette? ¡No te lo permitiré! *espada*

-*bloqueo* No voy a luchar ahora. Elegida, si quieres sobrevivir... quitate ese engarce improvisado.

-NO. Es un regalo de Lloyd, y NUNCA me lo quitare. (Hum. Un sentimiento estupido –el se larga.)

-Tío, menudo Hijo de Pe. Se pasea como si fuera el amo. (Zelos, no hables como un carretero, ¿eh?)

(Sheena le corrige, y va a ver a Kate, la cual explica el caso de Presea y sus experimentos.)

-En realidad la Exfera no es especial. Es el engarce, que retrasa el parasitismo que dura unos días para que dure varias décadas. Al final del proceso... morirá. Si queréis salvarla visitar al enano llamado Fjalar.

[Bosque de Gaoracchia.]

-Sssh, oigo algo. –dice Colette. (*soldados* ¡Elegido, no te interpondrás más en los planes del Patriarca!)

-Si, lo llevo haciendo desde que era un churumbel. (¡No hay otra solución, debemos huir! –dice Sheena.)

(Tras la lucha recorren el bosque, Sheena envía a Korin a otear y en eso, reaparece el preso esposado.)

-Solo quiero hablar con Presea. ¿Así se llama, no? (¿Ya te olvidaste de que has intentado matarnos?) Yo nunca quise matar a nadie. Mis órdenes solo eran atrapar a una tal Colette. ¿Tienes una Exfera? Eres otra victima entonces... (¡Eh, no la toques! –Genis defiende- ¡Tenemos que reducirle!)

(A pesar de su intención pacifica, el preso se defiende con saña. Korin vuelve de otear la zona.)

-Sabe muchas cosas. Deberíamos llevarle prisionero. –dice Raine. (Tendré que llevaros a mi pueblo...)

[Aldea ninja, Mizuho.]

-¡Sheena! –Orochi, ninja azul- ¿Esos son forasteros? (Aceptare el castigo, pero debo hablar con el jefe.)

(Dentro de la choza del líder ninja. Tiga es representante del verdadero jefe, Igaguri.)

-Sheena no consiguió mataros, ahora nos persigue la familia real y la Iglesia de Martel. ¿Qué buscas en Tethealla? (Pues llevo pensándolo un tiempo –Lloyd habla- Quiero un mundo donde se viva en paz... sin victimas, sin discriminación, ni sacrificios.) Eres un idealista. Mientras Sylvarant y Tethealla solo puedan florecer uno a costa del otro, todo eso son sofismas. (¡Pues cambiaremos el sistema! El tal Yggdrassil lo hizo, no debería ser imposible cambiar.) Quieres encontrar otra manera... y nosotros también. ¡Sheena!

(Ahora la morena es embajadora en vez de asesina. Los demás se alegran de esa nueva meta.)

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas? (Regal. –dice el preso.) Tienes que ser prisionero un poco mas, aguanta.

-Lloyd, ¿Qué tal si le dejamos luchar a nuestro lado? (¿Y correr el riesgo de que nos traicione? –Genis no quiere.) El grandullon tiene algo pendiente con Presea, así que no nos traicionara de momento.

-Juro por mi honor y estas esposas que me atan... que no os decepcionare.

[Aldea de la quietud, Ozette.]

-¡Presea, a donde vas! –Genis llama. (Puede ser peligroso que ande sola. Vamos. –ordena su hermana.)

(Ella ha ido a su cabaña, malpensados. Se encuentra con un tipo de fea cara aguileña.)

-Bien, gracias. ¿Esos son invitados? (¡Presea, ven, que tenemos que hacerte un engarce!)

-Mi trabajo aguarda. Adiós. –ella es seca. (Solo Presea puede cortar la leña sagrada para los rituales.)

(Ella pasa al interior y trabaja afanosamente. Los demás intercambian opiniones sobre el tipo de antes.)

-Ese tipo... es semielfo. –revela Raine. (¿No le vimos pasar por Meltokio? –Lloyd le recuerda.)

(Presea sigue trasteando. Los buenos entran y ven algo pavoroso en una cama cercana.)

-Oh dios... que horrible. / Tío, esto no mola nada. / ¿Pero como ha podido pasar? –son sus reacciones.

-Posiblemente es culpa de la Exfera que no ha notado... que ese hombre ya ha muerto.

(Dejan el lugar siniestro para ir a la cueva de Fjalar en las afueras. Les recibe una criada de pelo verde.)

-¿QUIEN ES? (Ah, perdone, buscamos a Fjalar.) ¿QUIEREN VER AL AMO? POR FAVOR PASEN.

-¿Qué pasa Tabatha? –llega el enano. (Me llamo Lloyd. Venimos por Presea, de parte de Kate, de Sybak.)

(El enano se cabrea al oír esos nombres, y les echa del lugar. Tabatha les da una esperanza.)

-LO SIENTO. EL AMO NO QUIERE VER A PRESEA. SE ARREPIENTE DE LO QUE HIZO. (¿Es que no le importa que se muera? –Genis defiende- ¡Solo necesita un engarce!) NO CREO QUE ESO LE CONVENGA... PERO PODÉIS BUSCAR MINERAL INHIBIDOR PARA SU ENGARCE.

-He oído que el mineral inhibidor se excava de la Mina de Toize –Regal revela- Puedo guiaros allí.

-¡Esta cerca de Altamira! –Zelos se alegra- Podríamos pasar por allí. Oye. ¿Yo no te conozco de algo?

(Regal ignora al Elegido pelirrojo. Y los demás ignoran su tonta ansia de ir al parque de diversiones.)

[Mina de Toize.]

-Hum, el sistema de seguridad de la puerta esta dañado –dice Regal- Alguien ha intentado forzarla.

(Avanzan hasta el fondo de la mina, donde el mineral esta guardado en cajas. Salen y ven guardas.)

-¡Regal! –Vharley el traficante- Así que tu rompiste la puerta. (Y tu la forzaste... ¿Por qué el Patriarca te ha liberado?) ¡Ja, porque yo cumplo mi parte, no como tu! No trajiste a Colette y te uniste a ellos. *huye*

-Se escapo... (¿De qué va esto?) Sabed que soy... un asesino. Entiendo que no queráis tener trato conmigo.

-No somos tan distintos –declara Lloyd- Mis errores le han costado la vida a mucha gente, te lo aseguro.

[Aldea de la quietud, Ozette.]

-¡Los criminales! –los soldados. (Otra vez los soldados del Patri. ¿Cómo saben siempre donde vamos?)

(Luchan con ellos, ya que quieren llevarse a Colette. Ella se disculpa por dar tantos problemas.)

-No seas tonta, también van por mi. Genis y Raine son semielfos, Sheena una traidora y Regal un fugado.

(Tropezon de la rubia. Tiene mucha fiebre. Presea aparece, y va a tratarla. Con un hachazo a la cara...)

-Lo has hecho bien, Presea. ¡Soy Rodyle, el mas astuto de los Jerarcas Desianos! Me llevare a la Elegida.

(El tipo feo de antes usa dragones amaestrados para huir. Korin derriba a Presea antes de que la lleven.)

-¿Por qué narices hay Desianos en Tethealla? (¡Lloyd, el engarce!) Si, se le pondré ahora y despertara.

-¿Eh? –confusión de la peque- ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Dónde esta papi? ¡Ah! *corre* ¿Qué he hecho?

(Sus dudas se aclaran cuando ve el cuerpo... y le da un ataque de horror. Luego le entierran.)

-Gracias por ayudarme con mi papi. (¿Ya puedes recordar?) Si... esta Exfera me la dio Vharley. (¡Grrr, lo sabia!) Quería ser fuerte para ser leñadora y sustituir a mi papi. Vharley me llevo con Rodyle, y este me llevo a Sybak. (¿Tienes familia?) Si, una hermana pequeña. Pero se fue a servir a casa de un noble.

(Se siente culpable por lo de Colette, y se une al grupo. Kratos llega para romper el buen ambiente.)

-Rodyle esta ignorando ordenes y actúa por su cuenta. (¿Conflictos internos, eh? Dais pena.) Di lo que quieras, pero no le quedara mas remedio que abandonar a la Elegida. Tal como esta, no le sirve para sus planes. Buscad los Rhiar y volar hacia el este, si tanto os importa ella.

[Aldea ninja, Mizuho.]

-Lloyd, amigos, hemos encontrado los Rhiar. Pero antes de eso, Sheena debe hacer un pacto con Volt.

(Sale huyendo del susto por esas palabras. Los demás la buscan por el pueblo, y Lloyd la encuentra.)

-Vamos Sheena, si algo sale mal yo te salvare. –Korin, el zorrito amarillo.

-Es mi culpa... no pude hacer un pacto con Volt... y se descontrolo. Mato a gran parte de los aldeanos... el jefe esta en coma desde entonces... no podré hacerlo. (Yo se que vas a poder –afirma Lloyd- Ya has hecho otro pacto antes. ¡Y si se encabrita, le zurrare y diré que has sido tu, je, je! *espada*)

[Templo del Rayo.]

-Es la hora. Alla voy –Sheena avanza. (Bzzz, bzzz) ¡Maldita sea, es igual que la otra vez! ¿Qué dice?

-Sheena cálmate, yo puedo traducir –Raine declara- 'Soy aquel que esta unido a Mithos'.

-¿Mithos otra vez? ¿Cómo pudo pactar con Espiritus de Sylvarant Y Tethealla? –Lloyd se extraña.

-¡Mi nombre es Sheena! Quiero que anules tu pacto con Mithos y hagas uno conmigo.

-Dice que su pacto con Mithos es nulo... pero que ya no quiere hacer otro nunca mas.

(Ahora es cuando se encabrita. Suelta rayos, todos lo esquivan, menos Sheena, esta paralizada.)

-*electrizado* ¡Gaaah! (¡Korin!) Dije que te salvaría, y lo he hecho... –zorrito valiente.

-¡Sheena, contrólate! –Lloyd espadea- Volt ha perdido la fe en los humanos. Presta tu juramento ahora y domínale por la fuerza. ¡Si no pactas con el hoy, su sombra te perseguirá para siempre!

-Grrr. Por el bien de los que sacrificaron por mi. ¡Volt, te ORDENO que me des tu poder!

(Nada puede detenerla. Someten a la bola eléctrica por la fuerza. Al acabar, sucede algo imprevisto.)

-Una corriente de mana ha sido cortada. (¿Undine?) El mana fluye desde el mundo en que los Espiritus duermen hacia aquel en que están activos. Esta es la primera vez que hay Espiritus despiertos en ambos mundos. Por eso la corriente que nos une se ha roto.

-¿Entonces los mundos se separaran? –deduce Genis. (¡Eso es bueno! –cree Zelos.)

-Si pactamos con los Espiritus de ambos mundos cortaremos sus corrientes de mana. Podríamos salvar a Sylvarant sin condenar a Tethealla. Lo único cierto es que dejaran de estar unidos –conclusión de Raine.

[Base de los Renegados: Tethealla.]

-Habéis venido. Como las moscas a la miel. –Yuan, junto a Botta. (Tío, esa frase esta ya muy gastada.)

(Se enfrentan al líder Renegado por la posesión de los Rhiar. Todos juntos pueden con ambos rivales.)

-Como he podido perder ante Lloyd... –Yuan no lo cree- Tu Exfera esta evolucionando...

-¡Lloyd, es la nuestra! ¡Coger los Rhiar! *escapan* (¡Señor, el temblor... quizá sea la corriente de mana!)

-Investiga ese terremoto. No os preocupéis por ellos, podemos saber donde están cuando queramos.

[Nido de los Dragones.]

-¡Te pillamos, Rodyle! *salto dramático* ¡Colette, espera! (¡Lloyd, no, es una trampa! –responde ella.)

(Presea va a rebanar la cabeza al malo, y lo atraviesa. Es un holograma, el verdadero esta resguardado.)

-Podéis quedaros con esta inútil. Ahora veo porque Yggdrassil no la quería: esta pecadora no sirve para mi Cañón de Mana. No pudo salvar su mundo, no pudo encarnar a Martel, puso a sus amigos en peligro...

-Solo tu y yo cargamos con el peso del pecado –añade Regal- ¡Y te arrastrare al infierno conmigo!

(Mientras el malo escapa los héroes zurran a los dragones. Trata de sacar a Colette de la jaula de energía)

-¿Qué es esta luz que amenaza con devorarnos? (¡Es el mana de Colette, esta fluyendo sin control!)

-No puedo detenerlo... de verdad soy patética, no pude salvar el mundo, ni mis amigos... –se lamenta.

-No, Colette, tu no has hecho nada malo. ¿Qué sistema es este que exige matar a la Elegida? ¡Haaah!

(Presea se adelanta contra el flujo y revienta el cristal. Tras la explosión, todos están en tierra, a salvo.)

-Ese Rodyle quería un Cristal de Cruxis, pero el mío no valía. No se por que. (Colette, ¿tu estas bien?)

-Ooooh, la linda Presea ha sonreído –Zelos esta extasiado- Habrá que pensar en el siguiente paso...

-Me toca a mi, ¿verdad? Si vamos a por los Espíritus, Gnome queda cerca de aquí. –Sheena informa.

[Templo de Tierra. Templo del Hielo Gnome y Celsius son reclutados.]

[Aldea de la quietud, Ozette.]

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? *incendio* ¡Mirad! (¡Lloyd, tenemos que sacarle de aquí! –señala a un niño.)

(Cogen al niñito lindo y le llevan a la choza de Presea. Es rubito y de ropas claras.)

-No se que paso... cayeron truenos y los ángeles lo destrozaron todo. Me llamo Mithos. (Anda, como el héroe. ¿Eres semielfo?) ¡No! O sea. *admite* ¿Por qué sois semielfos, pero vais con humanos?

-No pasa nada, tranquilo. Pero claro, Ozette es especialmente arisca hacia los semielfos –sigue Regal.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? –Fjalar llega. (es culpa de Cruxis) ¡Presea! ¿Has recuperado la conciencia? Este es mi castigo por fallar el experimento... *corre* (EL AMO CREE QUE OZETTE HA SIDO DESTRUIDA POR SU CULPA. ESTOY PREOCUPADA –explica la criada.)

(En casa del enano. Se ve obligado a explicar su relación con Presea y con Cruxis.)

-Yo trabajaba para Cruxis, pero lo odiaba. Me escondí en Ozette, pero Rodyle acabo por hallarme. Me amenazo con matarme si no creaba un Cristal de Cruxis para el. Pensaba revelarse contra Yggdrassil.

-Así es como Presea, la niña que me hace recordar mi pasado... se vio involucrada. –Regal entiende.

-Es tarde para disculparme, pero... (No te molestes. Ahora no soy capaz de perdonarte. –Presea le corta.)

-Puedo entenderla... –sigue Mithos- Aunque quieras perdonar, hay pérdidas que no se pueden colmar.

(Pasan adentro para pedirle más info. El herrero les cuenta negros secretos de Cruxis.)

-Cruxis esta hecha de semielfos, aunque también hay enanos. Pretenden revivir a Martel y crear la Era de los Semielfos. Los Desianos la ponen en peligro para acelerar su transformación. Rodyle esta fabricando el Cañón de Mana. Yggdrassil creo las corrientes de mana y puso la Semilla allí para tenerla a salvo.

-Esperar –Genis le corta- La leyenda de Mithos existe aquí también. ¿Por qué hay dos Tierras Sagradas?

-Parece que es posible viajar entre mundos a través de sus polos –sigue el enano- Así todo se entiende.

-Hay una leyenda en Altamira que habla de la Puerta Cósmica –Regal habla- Ese puede ser el otro polo.

(Demasiados datos, así que se quedan a dormir. Al día siguiente, Raine se ha esfumado sin avisar.)

-POCO DESPUES DEL ALBA, VI UN RHIAR QUE VOLABA AL SUR –dice la criada.

-Quiero ir a buscarla –dice Mithos- Sois los primeros amigos semielfos que he hecho. No quiero perderos.

-¿No estarías mejor con Fjalar? –cree Lloyd. (Si, yo soy un enano y ella es un robot. No me es molestia.)

(No obstante a Genis le mola la idea de pasar mas tiempo con el. Así que tras convencerles van juntos.)

[Paraíso costero, Altamira.]

-¿ALICIA? ¡Eres tu! –el secretario George. (¿Qué sabe usted de mi hermana?) Perdón, por supuesto... es imposible que estuviera aquí. Alicia murió hace tiempo. (¿Qué sucedió?) No me atrevo a daros detalles... estuvo trabajando para el noble Bryant, pero sufrió un accidente. Su tumba esta en la sede de Lezareno.

(Pues su hermana pelo-rosa y sus amigos van a la terraza del rascacielos, donde encuentran la tumba.)

-Alicia, que te paso... ¿Por qué hay una Exfera encajada aquí? (*fantasma* Presea, hermana...) ¡Alicia!

-Al menos pude verte antes de morir... solo existo gracias a la Exfera. Esta disolvió mi cuerpo y dejo mi alma atrapada. Por favor, encuentra a mi amo el señor Bryant. Después de matarme, el se... ¡Ah! *pluf*

-¿Qué hizo? ¡Dímelo! Lloyd... *puño* Ayúdame a encontrar al asesino de Alicia. –Presea vengativa.

(Pues claro que lo hará, a patadas si hace falta. En el piso inferior dos chupatintas hablan de la Puerta.)

-He oído que la Puerta Cosmica se abre en luna llena, y es hoy. (¡Uf, si te acercas te llevaría a Sylvarant!)

[Puerta Cosmica.]

-¡Profe! ¿Por qué te fuiste sola? Estábamos preocupados. –dicen los alumnos.

-Aquí es donde Genis y yo fuimos abandonados. (¿Pero no sois de Sylvarant?) Cuando oi la historia de la Puerta Cosmica todo quedo claro. Las ruinas que estaba buscando desde joven... son estas. (¡Pero yo no recuerdo nada!) Genis, tu aun eras un bebe. Nacimos en la villa de los elfos, pero fuimos expulsados...

-¡Y yo os mandare al infierno! –entra Kuchinawa- Por fin tengo la oportunidad de vengar a mis padres.

(El ninja rojo se ha traído soldados del Patri, y no olvida la catástrofe de Volt. Los buenos se defienden.)

-¡Kuchinawa, basta! Dejales en paz, yo soy a la que odias, solo me quieres a mi –Sheena se adelanta.

(Pero sus amigos no la dejaran sacrificarse, y es Zelos la que la agarra y empuja hacia el portal abierto.)

-Parece que hemos vuelto a las afueras de Palmacosta. El mana ha aumentado un poco. –Raine declara.

-¡Zelos, por que te entrometiste! –Sheena le grita. (¿Qué? No me digas que pensabas dejarte la vida allí.)

-No quiero que nadie se muera –Colette es sensible- Así que dale las gracias. (¡Eso, y un par de besitos!)

(Tras ese dialogo Presea acaba con un fulminante 'Zelos es imbecil'. Llevan a Mithos a lugar seguro.)

-Tranquilos, nos ocuparemos de el –dice Neil- Hemos vistos Desianos rondar las ruinas de la granja...

[Granja de Palmacosta.]

-Os estábamos esperando. (¡Los Renegados!) Tenemos cosas de que hablar, tenemos que unir fuerzas.

(Botta deja paso al líder, Yuan. Este explica que el Árbol de Kharlan y la Semilla Magna existieron.)

-La guerra dejo seco el árbol, y solo queda la semilla, resguardada en la Tierra Sagrada. Esa es la clave para reunir los mundos. Necesitamos exponerla a grandes dosis de mana... Yggdrassil podría, Derris Kharlan es un cometa de puro mana. Pero prefiere dedicarlo a Martel, que sobrevive dentro de ella.

-Lo opuesto también es posible –sigue Botta- Si la semilla germina, Martel desaparecerá para siempre.

-Por eso os interesa ayudarnos –piensa Raine- Hemos ido cortando corrientes de mana y por tanto se ha debilitado la protección de la semilla. (Yuan, ¿estas con Cruxis o con los Renegados? –Lloyd no sabe.)

-Estoy con Cruxis... y soy líder de los Renegados. (O sea, un traidor –remata Zelos- Hay que tener valor.)

-Tenemos que detener a Rodyle y quitarle el Cañón de Mana como prioridad. (Id con Botta para lograrlo.)

[Granja Isleña.]

-Tengo entendido que destruís las granjas por las que pasáis –Botta teme- Pero esta la necesitamos entera.

(Hoy no se irán de la mano. Tras revisar toda la zona, llegan a una sala de control donde opera Rodyle.)

-Veo que la Elegida fracasada y sus mugrosos amigos siguen vivos. (¡Vharley y tu me engañasteis!) Ah, Presea querida. Te habría ido mejor si me hubieras cultivado un Cristal de Cruxis en tu cuerpercillo. Se por que estáis aquí, queréis el Cañón de Mana. ¡Pero he llenado el pasillo que lleva a el con agua de mar!

-¡Se ahogaran los prisioneros! –los héroes se espantan- ¿Vas a matarles solo para detenernos?

-¿A quien le importan las vidas de los seres inferiores? Ya tengo un Cristal de Cruxis, y voy a probarlo.

(Como todo buen doctor loco... le prueba en si mismo. Y se hace monstruo al instante, deben vencerlo.)

-Mi cuerpo... no lo controlo... ¡Pronyma me engaño! *plam* (¡Ha activado la auto-destruccion, pararla!)

(Botta llega justo a tiempo. Maneja los ordenadores... pero la sala esta llenándose de agua lentamente.)

-¡Moveros! *Regal patea* Lo ha hecho adrede... si abrimos la puerta nos hundiremos también. El techo esta cerrado herméticamente. ¡No hay salida! (*Presea señala* Dragones de carga... se habrán escapado.)

(También deben zurrar a los dragones mascota, pero están desbordados... y Mithos aparece en escena.)

-¡Mithos, eres tu! –Genis se alegra- ¿De donde sacaste un Rhiar? (Prestado de los Renegados. Toque mi flauta y vino un pájaro brillante a ayudar.) ¿Un pajaro brillante... puede ser Aska, Espíritu de la Luz?

(Van a contarle a Neil la desaparición, y vuelven a Tethealla para dejarle en manos de Fjalar.)

[Cueva de Fjalar.]

-Vendréis a visitarme, ¿no? (¡Claro!) Espero que tengáis suerte para vengar a la hermana de Presea.

-¿Vengar a quien? –Regal no sabe. (Ah, claro, no le hemos dicho nada a Regal. No es un tema agradable.)

-¡Zelos, esto es importante! La hermana de Presea fue asesinada –dice Genis- Trabajaba para el tal Bryan.

-¿Cómo se llama tu hermana? (Alicia.) Ya veo. Quizá yo sepa quien es el culpable. ¡Vamos a Altamira!

[Paraíso costero, Altamira.]

-¡Dime la contraseña para entrar a la zona secreta de la mina! –Vharley amenaza a George. (¡No se nada!)

-Yo puedo decírtelo. –Regal contesta. (Ja, así que el presidente nos honra con su presencia.) La zona mas profunda de la mina solo se abre con un escáner de voz y retinas. (¡Pues ábrela para mi!) Ya no te hacen falta, Rodyle ha muerto. Ya no puedes vendérselas. (¡Que le den, tengo al mismo Patriarca de mi parte!)

-Pronto el rey morirá y el Patri subirá al trono. *bomba de humo de Kuchinawa* ¡Acabare con Lezareno!

(Parece que el ninja esta en todos los fregados. Regal se presenta formalmente y aclara este entuerto.)

-Me llamo Regal Bryant, el rey me dio el titulo de Duque y la compañía Lezareno. El Elegido me conoce.

-Amo Regal, me alegro de verle antes de desaparecer... –el fantasma conocido. (Ella y yo éramos novios.)

-Y yo, su siervo, ose separarles... –George recuerda- Alicia fue entregada a Vharley para su experimento.

-_Tienes la mina, tal como prometí –Regal del pasado- ¡Ahora devuelveme a Alicia de una vez!_

_-Pues claro, toda tuya. Yo no sabría que hacer con un fiasco tan grande. Su hermana si fue compatible._

_-*Alicia monstrua* Amo Regal, tiene que matarme... debes hacerlo vos y no otro, porque os amo..._

-Regal me mato para salvarme, no había otra manera –explica el fantasma- Pero al fin me reuní con el, así que me alegro. Por favor, deja de castigarte. (Mate a la que amaba, y estas esposas son el símbolo.)

(Los buenos rompen la Exfera para que su alma descanse. Regal explica más acontecimientos cercanos.)

-Confesé mi crimen al momento y me encerraron. El Patriarca prometió encerrar a Vharley si le traía a Colette. Y yo le creí... os pido que pospongáis mi sentencia hasta que destruyamos las Exferas y Cruxis.

[Ciudad imperial, Meltokio.]

-Chicos, necesitamos la Vela Azul para ver en el Templo de la Oscuridad. –Sheena informa al profesor.

-¡Eh, estos son lo que hicieron que atraparan a Kate! ¡No tenéis que ayudarles! –un investigador nuevo. (¿Qué ha pasado con ella?) Parece que la encerraron por ayudar a unos fugitivos. (¡Somos nosotros!)

-¿Qué tal si participamos en las batallas del coliseo? –Regal sugiere- A los presos suelen poner a luchar con bestias, así que hay un túnel que comunica con la prisión. (Tu sabes mucho de eso... –suelta Zelos.)

(Por hablar, es elegido para entrar a la arena. Las chicas le animan, pero no le gusta mucho ser visto.)

-Bueno, ya esta. (¿Por qué has venido? –Kate le ve.) ¡Soy el caballero que libera a la doncella, je, je!

(A petición suya la llevan a lo que queda de Ozette. Da las gracias por salvar a alguien inmerecedor.)

-Mi madre era elfa. Y mi padre humano: el Patriarca. (¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a su HIJA?) Por favor, no le hagáis nada. Cuando mi padre me ordeno hacer esos experimentos me alegre, porque al fin me hacia caso. (Lo entiendo, es como me pasó a mi con Lord Remiel –Colette se acuerda.)

-Siempre habrá dos fuerzas opuestas... –declara Regal- Sylvarant y Tethealla, elfos y humanos, Cielo y Tierra. Y los que están en medio son sacrificados. Por ahora debemos hacer todo lo que podamos.

(Pactando con Shadow ya solo queda su opuesto, Luna y su colega pajaril Aska. Vuelven a Sylvarant.)

[Torre del Mana.]

-Todas las puertas están abiertas... –Regal observa. (Ah, eso es porque ya estuvimos aquí –Lloyd aclara.)

(En su camino al techo del edificio encuentran... ¡a Kratos! Yuan aparece sorpresivamente para ayudar.)

-¿Crees que vamos a parar ahora? *bola eléctrica de Yuan* ¡Lloyd, al tejado! Yo me ocupo de el.

-El ordenador de Derris Kharlan ya ha terminado de calcular... ¡la semilla quedara al descubierto!

(Pues eso quieren, tonto. En el tejado luchan y pactan con Luna y Aska, seres de la Luz, y un temblor les alerta de algo: la semilla crece en forma de árbol monstruo gigante. El cuerpo de Martel esta enredado.)

-¿Ese es el Gran Árbol? –Lloyd flipa- Esa mujer esta atascada en el tronco... (¡Martel! –Yuan lo sabe.)

-Me temía que esto pasara... –Kratos les abronca- La semilla ha perdido la estabilidad que le daban los Espiritus y ahora crece sin control. Además, es la que evitaba que los dos mundos se separasen al estar encajada en medio. (¡No necesito una leccion de historia! –Yuan corta.) Al absorber mana en su forma inestable acabara por devastar Sylvarant... y Tethealla también, porque están unidas por la Tierra Sacra.

-Todos morirán... ¡hay que hacer algo! –Lloyd ordena- Tethealla puede estar sufriendo también. (No lo creo –sigue Kratos- Colette estaba regenerando Sylvarant, por eso su mana es el que alimenta ahora a la semilla.) ¿Y no podemos insuflarla mana de tipo opuesto? ¿Con los Espiritus de Tethealla, digo yo?

-Hala, Lloyd, no me digas que estas entendiendo la conversación. (Calla, Genis...)

-No podemos acercarnos a esa cosa sin mas –Yuan calcula- Pero podemos disparar el Cañón de Mana.

-¡Señor, Forcystus ha eliminado a nuestro espía! –llega un Renegado. (Así no podemos usar su reactor.)

-Yo iré a la Granja de Iselia. Sheena que os ayude con el cañón. Hay alguien allí... (Es Kara, ¿verdad?)

(Guau, se ha acordado de la pobrecilla después de tanto tiempo. Kratos les ayudara contra Forcystus.)

[Granja de Iselia.]

-¡La Elegida! (¡Kara!) Has venido... (¡Eh, malditos intrusos... los prisioneros se revolvieron por su culpa!)

-Vosotros llevaros a los presos fuera de aquí –Lloyd dirige- Si no quieres que te salve... lo hará la Elegida.

(Ahora no pueden pararse por rencores estupidos. Van al reactor, donde Forcystus les piensa detener.)

-No iras mas lejos. (¡Forcystus!) Vaya, te acuerdas de mi. Fue un error dejaros con vida. ¡Y no lo repetiré!

(Yggdrassil no dejara que Martel peligre, y Forcystus sigue ordenes. Pero es destruido y arrojado al foso.)

-Porras, no se manejar esto... (Déjame a mi. *botones*) Jo, todo se te da bien, que envidia –admite Lloyd.

-¡Lloyd, ya volviste! –Colette saluda, en el patio- Ahora hay que llamar a Sheena. (¡No os lo permitiré!)

(El pesado del Desiano ha llegado allí a rastras y dispara su brazo cañón contra Kara, Colette lo bloquea.)

-¡Colette! ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué es eso? (*brazo cristalizado* ¡No lo mires! Por favor... es asqueroso, ¿no?)

-¡Lloyd, envía la señal! –Kratos ordena- La Elegida no se morirá por eso, pero si tardas los mundos si.

-*señal* Ah, por fin la señal –Sheena invoca- ¡Discipula del Hielo Eterno! ¡Martillo del Trueno Divino! ¡Siervo de la Madre Tierra! ¡Enviado del Abismo Negro! Cuento con vosotros. *dedo* ¡Cañón de Mana!

(Y un super-mega rayo de energía cruza el mar desde la granja de Rodyle hasta el tronco del monstruo vegetal, que destroza sus ramas. Un berrido inhumano prueba que Martel lo ha sufrido también...)

-*Yuan por radio* La semilla se ha retraído otra vez. Y Martel esta... intacta. Supongo que te alegras...

-Colette... parece que todo se ha calmado. –Lloyd consuela. (Es asqueroso... te parezco un monstruo...)

(La pobre no aguanta y se desmaya. La llevan a su casa de Iselia, ignorando el exilio de Lloyd y Genis.)

[Aldea del oráculo, Iselia.]

-Por favor, Phaidra, no diga a nadie la verdad. No queremos que cunda el pánico, ahora que la Torre de la Salvación se ha esfumado. (Claro, la Elegida será culpada de todo. Las anteriores lo pagaron con su vida.)

(Los del grupo pasan por la escuela... allí esta el alcalde, despotricando contra todas las desgracias.)

-¡Es el fin del mundo! Los exiliados han vuelto, la Elegida ha fracasado, ¡y esos dos eran SEMI elfos!

-¡Callese ya! –Kara esta harta- Usted culpa a la gente de cosas que no controlan. ¡Usted NO es humano!

-Genis es el mas listo de la aldea. Sabe cosas que usted no aprendería nunca. / Raine se enfada cuando no estudiamos, pero lo hace por nuestro bien. / Lloyd no da palo al agua, pero es el mas fuerte. ¡Me salvo de un monstruo! / Colette nunca llora ni se queja. Es la mas madura de todas. –reacciones de los paisanos.

(Raine se va del grupo de tanta emoción. Kara se disculpa, al fin entiende lo que Lloyd hizo a su abuela.)

[Casa de Galarr.]

-¡Lloyd, muchacho! (¿Papa, estas bien?) Tranquilo, aquí el suelo es durisimo, no se ha notado el temblor. (Estamos aquí por Colette.) Ah, ya veo. *brazo* Tengo que admitir que aunque el Cristal Cruxis es una Exfera evolucionada... no tengo idea de cómo funcionan. Seria mejor preguntar en Tethealla.

-Ahora debo irme. –ese es Kratos. (¿Tienes que volver con Cruxis?) Tengo mis razones. Martel aun esta viva, eso respeta el deseo de Yggdrassil. Recuerda lo que dijo el unicornio... busca datos sobre la Guerra.

-¡Ya volví! –Sheena saluda- ¿Ese no era Kratos? (Se vuelve a Cruxis, si.) Así que sigue siendo un enemigo...

[Cueva de Fjalar.]

-Así que eso es lo que causo el terremoto –piensa el enano- Las piedras cayeron sobre Tabatha, pero Mithos la salvo. Lo que Colette sufre debe ser el Angelus Crystalli Inofficum crónico. Su cuerpo ha rechazado el cristal, por eso la esta invadiendo. Primero se cristaliza la piel, luego los órganos y el afectado muere... si mirarais en los libros de la Gran Guerra podrías encontrar alguna cura.

[Ciudad imperial, Meltokio.]

-Aquí tienes lo que querías –Vharley a un soldado. (¿Cuánto tardara en morir el rey?) Cosa de un mes o algo así. (Es mucho tiempo... se va a impacientar.) Me han dicho que tiene que parecer muerte natural.

-¡Vharley, no te perdonare! –Presea se lanza hacha en mano. (¡Por fin vengare a Alicia! –sigue Regal.)

(Los dos se cargan al maldito traficante. La conspiración esta agrietándose al fin: van a ver al Patriarca.)

-Por fin has llegado. ¿Eh? (¡Si, el Elegido ha llegado! ¿No me esperabas, quizás?) ¡No se nada de eso!

(Niega haber usado venenos, pero Raine esta muy dispuesta a echárselo por el gaznate... y lo confiesa.)

-El antídoto esta en ese cajón... (¿Por qué narices quería ejecutar a su hija? –Genis recuerda.) Cuando era joven yo también pensaba que la opresión de los semielfos era un error. Pero verla como sigue viviendo mientras yo envejezco sin remedio... ¡es horrible! ¡Guardias! *llegan* Aun podemos usar a Seles, je, je.

-¡Tu estas de psiquiátrico! –Zelos se espanta- ¿Cómo no puedes dominarme, vas a ir por mi hermana?

(El Patri huye, ellos le siguen por el conducto hasta el castillo real... pero los guardas les han pescado.)

-Ooops. *tropezón alas* (¿Qué es eso? *escalofrío* ¡Tiene alas, entonces es un ángel de Cruxis!)

-Hum, que idea –Zelos actúa- ¡Mirar, desgraciados, vuestras afrentas al Elegido han hecho venir a una emisaria de Cruxis! Es Espiritua, el Ángel de la Muerte y la Aniquilación. (¡Nooo, no nos comas!) Eh, di que los vas a destrozar, de forma que des mucho miedo. (Vale... ¡Morir, infames! –Colette amenaza.)

(Los guardas se mean de miedo, pero Zelos intercepta por ellos y hace que le retiren todos los cargos.)

-Princesa Hilda... tu padre estaba siendo envenenado. –Zelos explica. (El archivo esta en la 2ª planta...)

(El soberano no quiere mas disgustos. Todos buscan por las librerías, y es Colette la que encuentra algo.)

-*tropezon* Agh. *librazo* (¡Augh! Nunca pensé que encontraríamos el libro de esta forma. –es Sheena.)

-Veamos. *Raine lee*: Para detener la enfermedad se necesita un engarce runico. Este se fabrica con una Hierba de Mana y un Zirconio, mas un Fragmento de Mana puro. Veamos donde se encuentran cada...

(El Zirconio es localizable en Lezareno, el mayor problema es la Hierba... van a ir a la secreta Heimdall.)

[Refugio de los elfos, Heimdall.]

-¡Kratos! ¿Acaso tu sabes como curar a Colette? ¿Y por que sabias que la enfermedad que ahora tiene es la misma que sufrió Martel? (¿Qué quieres conseguir al saberlo? No hagas preguntas y apresúrate.)

-*guardas elfos* Esta es la villa de los elfos, jamás un semielfo podrá entrar. Si no lo aceptáis, entonces los humanos tampoco entraran. (Tranquilo Lloyd –Raine tranquiliza- Genis y yo os esperaremos aquí.)

(Pasan a la casa del sabio, donde le preguntan la ubicación de la Hierba del Mana. Este duda decirlo.)

-Es una planta importante para nuestra magia. No podemos decirle a cualquiera donde crece. (Pero una amiga va a morir si no la cogemos...) Espera, por eso Kratos ha... (¿Qué pasa con el?) No te preocupes. Enseñadle mi bastón al guarda de la Garganta de Latheon, el elfo que allí vive tiene Hierbas de Mana.

[Garganta de Latheon.]

-Uf, cuanto falta para la casa de ese tipo... –Zelos se queja. (Zelos, eres un flojo. –Presea le etiqueta.)

(Al fin, en la cima de las cascadas, una cabaña alberga a un elfo encapuchado. Le preguntan lo mismo.)

-Hum. La hierba esta en un lugar de... difícil acceso. Pero si tanto os empeñáis... *verja* Venid por aquí.

(Tras la verja hay un pasaje tras la cascada. ¡Una planta enorme y fea cuida la hierba mágica! ¡A luchar!)

-Vaya, así que por eso dijo 'dificil acceso'. –Lloyd enfunda- Pero ya tenemos la hierba. ¡Colette, alégrate!

-Ya veis, aunque os hubiera avisado... habríais continuado. Vuestra voluntad es fuerte. (¿Usted lleva aquí mucho tiempo?) Si, soy el encargado de transmitir la historia. La llegada de los elfos desde los cielos... el nacimiento de los humanos, la Dinastía Balacruf, la aparición de los ángeles. Y la historia de Mithos.

-¿Eh? Creí que no se podía ni mentar al Héroe Mithos en Heimdall –Zelos recuerda- No nos dejaban.

-Esto no es Heimdall. Debo transmitir la historia tal cual es, sin estar atado a las costumbres. Mithos era de Heimdall, pero era un proscrito. (¿Era semielfo?) Si, el acabo con la guerra junto a sus tres amigos: salvo uno, eran semielfos. Pero como héroe... perdió el rumbo. El fue quien traiciono a Origin y uso el poder de su espada mágica para partir el mundo en dos. Mithos, su hermana Martel, Yuan y Kratos.

-¿Qué? Kratos es amigo de alguien que vivió hace 4000 años... (Ni siquiera un elfo puede vivir tanto.)

-Los Cristales Cruxis otorgan el poder de controlar el mana corporal, así detienes tu reloj interno para poder vivir mucho tiempo. (Creo... que no deberíamos sobrepasar los años que nos corresponden.)

(Presea esta traumada por eso... los otros discuten sobre donde conseguir un buen Fragmento de Mana.)

-En las leyendas se dice que el mundo primigenio, el cometa Derris Kharlan esta hecho de puro mana.

-Tendremos que subir a la base del enemigo... a través de la Torre de la Salvación. (¡Yo puedo abrirla!)

[Abadia del Sureste.]

-Mi hermana tiene mi Cristal de Cruxis –Zelos explica- Se le pediré y abriremos la Torre de Salvación.

-Ah, tato... er, digo, veo que el Elegido esta igual que siempre –dice ella- Errando por el mundo. (¡Hey Seles, se buena niña y dame el Cristal de Cruxis!) Por supuesto. *entrega* Ahora, si no tienes mas que hacer aquí te ruego te largues de inmediato. (Vale, vale... que mal me tratas.) Er, tato... ten cuidado.

-No te ha oído. –Lloyd no lo pilla. (¡Que mas da! No entiendo como puedo tener semejante hermano.)

-¿Qué os ha parecido? (Pues no muy simpática.) Es que siempre ha estado enferma, y luego su madre...

[Torre de la Salvación.]

-Tengo curiosidad por ver la Torre de la Salvacion de Tethealla. ¡Zelos, abrela ya! –Raine ordena.

-Que miedo me das. *inserta* ¡Si, tios, se abrio! Soy un Elegido del copon. Me asombro de mi mismo.

(Entran y ven de nuevo el mismo pasillo con los mismos ataudes flotantes. Eso da mala espina.)

-Que siniestro... oye. ¿Aun estamos en Tethealla? -Sheena duda. (¡Es el MISMO sitio! –Colette tiembla.)

-Por supuesto –Kratos se asoma- Los dos mundos estan conectados. (¡Kratos! ¿Quien eres? ¿De verdad viajaste con el heroe Mithos?) Ah, como ya lo sabes no tendre que explicarlo. Voy a llevarme a la Elegida para revivir a Martel. (¡Como que te voy a dejar! Pense que podias ser bueno en realidad... *desenfunda*)

(Luchan contra el angel de Cruxis. No va tan en serio como debiera... por eso hoy es derrotado. Era una trampa: durante la lucha angeles guerreros se han cerrado sobre ellos y los atrapan. Están en celdas.)

-Parece que no nos mataran aun... hasta que acaben de preparar a Colette –Zelos deduce. (Nos engaño del todo. Reunimos los materiales sin saberlo. Le hemos ahorrado tiempo y esfuerzos... –Genis se lamenta.)

(Regal adelanta las manos y suelta un Kome-jame-ja que revienta la celda. Los otros alucinan.)

-Mi estilo de combate usaba las manos, no los pies. La Exfera lo ha hecho posible. (¿Por que no lo usaste antes?) Jure no volver a usar las manos como armas en la lucha. Hoy las he usado para ayudaros.

(Sacan a las chicas de su celda, ya que ni la fuerza monstruosa de Colette o Presea podian abrirla.)

[La ciudad sagrada, Welgaia.]

-Fingiremos ser prisioneros de Colette –Raine ordena- Al tener alas, a ella no le negaran nada.

-*en el deposito* ¿Un fragmento de Mana? Ya no los distribuimos. Volved a vuestra zona. (Pero tenemos sujetos de experimentacion de Cristal Cruxis –sigue Raine.) Ah, las Ultra Exferas. Si, he oido sobre eso.

-*holograma de Kratos* Necesitamos un Fragmento de Mana para el ritual. He enviado un mensajero.

-¿Sois vosotros? –el angel aun duda. (¡Si, claro! Date prisa. Lord Yggdrasil se va a impacientar si no...)

(Consiguen el tesoro, y mientras tratan de escapar de la zona ven un terminal de informacion.)

-*Raine lee* 'Derris Kharlan esta protegida por el campo de fuerza de la Espada Eterna. Sin el volveria a vagar por el espacio'. 'El mundo fue dividido en dos para controlar el mana, y los Espiritus Protectores guardan la Semilla Magna. Demasiado mana conduce a crear Magitecnologia, que provoca guerras'. 'La espada magica de Origin fue entregada a Yggdrassil tras su pacto. Si ella su poder se veria reducido'.

-Puf, demasiada informacion de golpe. (Esto es muy valioso, Lloyd. No nos quedemos más tiempo...)

(Van al teleportador que supuestamente lleva a la superficie... pero ya les han descubierto.)

-¡Son ellos! / ¡Son los que pretendian trabajar para Lord Kratos! / ¡La Elegida se escapa!

(Huyen por los pasillos de la estacion espacial de Welgaia. Por fin llegan a nivel del suelo.)

-¿Esta es la Espada Eterna? (Anda ya. No van a dejar algo tan importante a la vista. –Zelos opina.)

-No estas legitimado –Yggdrassil ataca con magia. *¡BOOM!* La Espada Eterna no puede ser usada por los que no esten legitimados. (¡Se referira al pacto con Origin! –Sheena sabe.) Jua, ja, ja! Sois pateticos. No importa: el sello de Kratos retiene a Origin. Y sin la espada no podeis juntar los mundos. Es inutil.

-¡Eres tu el que hace esfuerzos inutiles por revivir a una muerta! –Lloyd replica- ¡Por culpa de tener los mundos separados nunca hay mana suficiente para todos, por eso la gente sufre!

-Pero la Magitecnologia gasta muchismo mana... –Genis piensa. (Mi compadre tiene razon –Yggdrassil continua- la Magitecnologia lleva a la guerra, que gasta el mana. Aun si la Semilla floreciera, la guerra la destruiria. Por eso separe el mundo en dos: separe a los que causaron la estupida Guerra de Kharlan.)

-¡Estas sacrificando la semilla para salvar a Martel! (Igual que tu dejaste Sylvarant para salvar a Colette.)

-¡No, Lloyd quiere salvar ambos! –Genis replica- ¡Tu eres un cobarde que se rindio muy pronto!

-Voy a crear un mundo sin discriminacion. La gente odia lo que es diferente. La solucion es que todos sean iguales. Usando las Exferas eliminare las diferencias entre la sangre humana y la elfica. Todos seran iguales, serán los mismos seres inertes... (¡Genis, no te creas ni una palabra! –Lloyd le apoya.)

(Se tiran a luchar con el angelote. Este dura bastante rato con ellos, hasta que Pronyma llega a ayudar.)

-¡Lord Yggdrasil! –la bruja perjura- ¡Maldita sabandija! Pagaras por esto. *bola oscura*

(Increiblemente... el guaperas protege a Genis. Tras calmarse la situacion, les da un ultimatum.)

-Pronyma. ¿Por que viniste? (Es que hay novedades...) Lloyd. No siempre podras salvar a TODOS.

(El malo dejo caer algo... una flauta de tubos. Colette esta fatal, la llevan con Fjalar para tratarla.)

[Cueva de Fjalar.]

-¿Habeis descubierto la cura? –asombro del enano- ¿Pero que puedo hacer yo? (Fabricar un engarce runico –Raine explica- El proceso esta detallado en este libro.) Esta bien, esperarnos fuera.

(Todos estan en el salon de la cueva. La mesa esta puesta, pero estan nerviosos.)

-Espero que Colette este bien. (Hemos hecho todo lo posible Lloyd, tranquilizate y come –ese es Zelos.)

-HEMOS TERMINADO –anuncia la criada. (Esta durmiendo. Al despertar, su cuerpo ya sera normal.)

-¡Celebremos con un festin! (¿Que narices te pasa?) Eres mi amigazo, tio, solo me preocupo por ti...

-Mithos... tu tambien eres mi amigo, ¿no? –Genis le encara- Pero de verdad. Quiero creer en ti.

(El niño albino se preocupa tambien. En la noche, Yuan llega a la cama de Lloyd y le paraliza.)

-¡Agh! No puedo moverme... (Si quieres salvar a tu padre, ven.) ¿Que le has hecho a mi padre?

(Lloyd sale fuera de la cueva y mogollon de Renegados retienen a Kratos junto a ellos.)

-La droga les mantendra dormidos a todos. (¿Que has hecho? ¡Suelta a mi padre o te destrozare!) No, esa no es manera de portarse ante tu padre. ¡Kratos! Libera a Origin o Lloyd morirá aquí. (¿QUE? ¡Kratos no puede ser... mi PADRE! ¡No puedo creerlo!) Je. ¿Que se siente al ver que tu hijo te rechaza? Cambiaste cuando creaste una familia. Te volviste blando. Por culpa de ELLA. (¡No te burles de mi madre!)

(Lloyd no aguanta que se metan con ella, y ataca. Yuan esquiva y va a tirarle un chispazo... pero acierta a Kratos. Al chico le da un yuyu de nervios. Con tanto grito, Colette sale fuera. Los Renegados la paran.)

-No se que creer... Kratos, el tipo que te hizo sufrir tanto... no puede ser mi padre... ¡Nooo!

-¡Lloyd, no olvides lo importante! No importa quien sea tu padre, sino quien eres TU. Tu me lo dijiste, no importa si me convierto en angel: Colette siempre sera Colette. ¡Y Kratos nos ayudo!

-*suspiro* Gracias... pero no puedo llamarte 'papa'. Odio lo que Cruxis ha hecho. Mucha gente ha muerto inutilmente. Nadie deberia nacer solo para luego morir. Voy a encontrar la forma de salvar a TODOS.

(Alguien le ha oido. ¡Mithos! Suelta bolazos de fuego y destroza a los Renegados, y a Yuan.)

-¿Crees que no sabia lo que estaba pasando? Hice que Pronyma vigilara a Kratos, ya que parecia estar ayudando a Lloyd... y me encuentro con esto. Esos sucios Renegados estaban a TUS órdenes. Si no fuera por que mi hermana quiso que vivieras, te mataria ahora mismo. *patadas* ¡Jua, ja, ja!

(Ahora los dueños de la cueva, Presea y los semielfos se unen al rollo. Genis esta aterrado.)

-Mithos... entonces era verdad. (¿El que? ¿Que no debiste confiar en mi? ¡Que listo eres, Genis!)

(Magia fogosa hacia Presea... pero el enano la cubre y salva. Tabatha esta confusa con tanta accion.)

-PERO MITHOS... ME SALVO... MITHOS ES... *cortocircuito* (¡Que te calles! *fuego*) *¡BOOM!*

-¿Por que lo has hecho, Mithos? ¡Fjalar y Tabatha han sido buenos contigo! –Genis le abronca.

-No soporto a esa muñeca... era demasiado IGUAL a mi hermana. ¡Mirarla me pone enfermo!

(Pronyma llega a ayudar a su jefe. ¡Mithos evoluciona en Yggdrassil! Se llevan a Kratos volando.)

-Queria pactar con Origin y recuperar la Espada Eterna... –Yuan explica- Y luego usar el Cañon de Mana para destruir la torre y liberar la semilla. Cuando me entere que eras hijo de Kratos pense en usarte para obligarle a cooperar. Esto no es lo que Martel queria. Ella queria un mundo sin discriminación.

-¿De verdad solo Kratos puede liberar a Origin? ¿Tengo que cambiar su vida por la espada? (Aun asi no podras usarla. Hay una condicion... que te es imposible cumplir. Solo un semielfo puede blandirla.)

(Yuan se larga. Fjalar esta pocho, Raine pide un doctor y Sheena dice conocer uno en Flanoir.)

[Ciudad de las nieves, Flanoir.]

-Eso que me hicieron tragar era Aionis... –Zelos murmura- Se usa para hacer anillos de pacto...

-¡Zelos, donde estabas! Vamos dentro. ¡Doctor! (Anda, es Sheena. ¿Como estan los de Mizuho?) ¡Es una emergencia, alguien va a morir! (Esta bien. Los gastos del viaje y de peligrosidad os los cobrare aparte.)

(Sheena es acompañada por los de Tethealla, los que mejor conocen a Fjalar. Los de Sylvarant se quedan a dormir en Flanoir. En la noche, Colette sale a la calle a hablar con Lloyd de cosas profundas.)

-¿Te acuerdas de lo que dijo Kratos? Las Exferas son malas, pero si las tiramos traicionaremos los sueños de la gente que murio. (¡Y el trabaja para el tipo que hizo que mi madre se convirtiera en monstruo!) Creo que es buen padre. Nos ha salvado muchas veces. ¡Tenemos que encontrar la forma de pactar con Origin sin matarle! Igual que tu hiciste para salvarme a mi. (¿Tu sabes la Regla del Enano 7?) Si, 'el amor y la bondad siempre triunfaran'. Es la que mas rabia te da, ji, ji. Mira, toma este amuleto, un Conejo de Nieve.

(Por la mañana se reunen con los otros. Fjalar esta fuera de peligro, pero seguira en cama.)

-Vamos a hacerlo. ¡Vamos a atacar Cruxis! –Lloyd lidera. (¿Que pasara con Kratos?) No sabemos seguro que vaya a morir. Y no sabemos si colaborara con el plan. Pero no podemos quedarnos quietos.

-¿Que pasa con la Espada Eterna? Tu no puedes usarla, y ni Genis ni yo sabemos blandir una espada...

-Que no panda el cunico, chavales –Zelos interviene- ¿Por que creeis que puedo usar magias? Porque me inyectaron sangre de elfo con tecnologia de Tethealla. Con eso deberia bastar, ¿no creeis?

[Torre de la Salvación.]

-Supuse que volveriamos aqui, asi que hice preparativos –dice Zelos- Colette, ven aca un momento...

(La rubia le hace caso. En cuanto esta en el centro de la sala, Pronyma aparece con angeles.)

-Buen trabajo Elegido, ahora damela. (¡Zelos, que crees que estas haciendo! –Sheena se cabrea.)

-Solo me voy con el bando ganador. ¿Que mas da? Colette queria acabar asi. (¡Zelos, traidor!) Calla, Lloyd. Ya te dije que yo siempre voy con el mas fuerte. Era cuestion de elegir entre vosotros.

-¿Tambien les dabas informacion a los Renegados? ¡Yo alucino! –Sheena explota- Siempre crei que a pesar de ser un cerdo eras un buen tipo MUY en el fondo... (Vaya, gracias mi queridita, pero Mithos ha prometido liberarme de las obligaciones del Elegido, asi que voy con el.)

-¿Tanto odias ser Elegido que harias esto a tus amigos? ¡Mentira! ¡Yo aun creo en ti, Zelos! –es Lloyd.

(Pronyma se lleva a Colette y a Zelos. Orochi y los ninjas tienen que venir a ayudar a los buenos.)

-Recibimos un mensaje de que ibais a la batalla final –dice Orochi- Nosotros nos ocupamos del resto.

-Raine, tengo que decirte algo –Regal susurra- Tenemos que asegurarnos que Lloyd llega hasta el final.

(Asi atraviesan los peligros de la Torre de la Salvacion: Regal patea unas pilastras para que los enemigos no pasen y se queda luchando. Sheena evita las ramas endemoniadas con su minicañon de mana, pero es atrapada. Raine opera puertas electricas y se queda atras en una trampa. Presea sostiene un techo trampa con su hacha y se queda tambien. Genis suelta fuego para abrir paso a Lloyd a traves de una pared laser.)

_-Lo siento Alicia... pero aun no pienso reunirme contigo. ¡No os dejare pasar! –Regal patea._

_-Soy estupida... y una terca... porque no sere mas femenina y dejar que me salven... –Sheena cae al hoyo._

_-Esta es mi última leccion como tu profesora. Esta en tus manos, alumno mio... –Raine cierra ojos. _

_-Lloyd, eres amable, pero que eso no te haga debil. Marcha, o te perdere el respeto. –Presea ordena._

_-Yo no soy como tu. Soy cobarde... no quiero que me veas cuando llegue el final. –Genis tiembla. _

-Rayos... decian que no querian mas sacrificios... ¿Y esto que es? ¡Maldita sea! –Lloyd corre.

(Pasa por un pasillo lleno de flechas trampa, cuando cree que ya ha pasado... la ultima le alcanza.)

-¡Agh! ¿Ein? El amuleto conejo... la flecha dio en el. Colette me ha salvado... ¡debo seguir! *corre*

(Una puerta estaba mantenida abierta con una espada... como la de Zelos. Lloyd entra y pilla al malo.)

-Por fin ha llegado el momento, hermana... *maquina transferidora* Este cuerpo es practicamente igual a tu mana. He fallado muchas veces, pero hoy funcionara. (¡Sueltala!) ¡Lloyd! ¿Como has entrado aqui? La puerta solo se abre ante miembros de Cruxis. (¿Y que importa? ¡Tus sueños idiotas se acaban ahora!)

(Cuando el angelote va a soltar una magia barbara, otra parecida le bloquea. ¡Genis... y los demás!)

-*Sheena* ¡Te dije que no me iba a perder lo bueno! / *Regal* No te gustaria sufrir lo mismo que yo he pasado. / *Raine* No pienso perderme el nuevo mundo que va a llegar. / *Presea* Mientras pueda luchar estare a tu lado. / *Genis* Je, no esta mal, ¿eh? ¡Vamos a por el, juntos! –momentazo héroes.

(Pronyma se encarga de luchar mientras la transferencia se completa, pero es vencida a tiempo.)

-Lord Yggdrassil... Mithos... ayudeme... (¡Solo mis antiguos amigos pueden llamarme asi! *BOOM*)

(Se carga a la bruja en persona... y justo ahora Colette despierta: con el alma de Martel dentro, y su voz.)

-¡Mi querida hermana, has vuelto! (Mithos... que has hecho...) Ah, esto. Acelere mi crecimiento para ser digno lider de Cruxis. Espera. *pluf* (No es eso. Te he mirado todo el tiempo, incapaz de moverme, de reaccionar... veia todas las barbaridades que has hecho. Detuvimos la guerra porque queriamos un mundo en que Humanos, Elfos y los que no son uno ni otro vivieran en paz. Esto NO es lo que queríamos.)

-No puede ser. ¿Tu tambien me rechazas? ¡Martel nunca diria eso! ¡Tu no eres ella!

(El niñito se cabrea. Por hablar, ¡Zelos llega y pone el engarce en el cristal de Colette!)

-¿Que crees que haces? ¡Pense que ya no querias ser el Elegido! (¿Pues sabes que? He cambiado de idea. Total, eso ya no importara cuando te demos la zurra que te mereces, niñato.)

-¡Zelos! Ja, sabia que volverias con nosotros. (Perdonar la escenita de antes, pero era la unica forma de conseguir esto. *metal Aionis* Pulelo con las artes de los enanos y podras manejar la Espada Eterna.)

-Ya ves, este gili-Elegido vino a sacarnos de las trampas. –Sheena esta medio contenta.

-Adios Mithos –voz de Martel- Quiza hubiera sido mejor que los elfos nunca salieran de Derris Kharlan.

-Martel, era eso... querias dejar este mundo mugroso y volver a nuestra tierra, al hogar de los elfos...

(Se le da de maravilla malinterpretar a su hermana. Y a los buenos, darle la paliza necesaria.)

-Los mundos siguen separados. La semilla aun no ha florecido –Kratos anuncia- Esto no ha acabado aun. (¿Que era Mithos para ti?) Era mi aprendiz... y un amigo. (¿Y solo por ser su amigo le permitiste hacer cosas horribles?) No tengo que explicar mas. Si quereis liberar a Origin, deberas vencerme. *marcha*

-Oye Zelos. ¿Como supiste el metodo para usar la espada? (Ah, id a Heimdall y allí se aclararara todo.)

[Refugio de los elfos, Heimdall.]

-Ah, Lloyd, bienvenido. Tu compañero ya ha entrado al Bosque Torent, donde duerme Origin.

-Oiga, alcalde... quisiera que deje entrar a estos dos al pueblo. Quiero que esten presentes en la lucha.

-El abismo que nos separa de los semielfos todavia es profundo... pero hay razon en tus palabras. Por eso y hasta que Origin sea liberado, dejare que entren al pueblo, pero no podran usar nuestras instalaciones.

(El chico lo agradece, y tras dormir ese dia recorren el antiguo bosque para buscar a Kratos.)

-Asi que has venido –Kratos anuncia. (¿De verdad no hay otra forma?) ¿Aun piensas asi? Vas a perder si luchas conmigo con dudas en el cuerpo. Si quereis a Origin vas a tener que vencerme.

(Lloyd lucha solo. Kratos se defiende, pero parece que esta resignado a morir... y pierde.)

-Agh... te has vuelto fuerte. ¿No piensas rematarme? (He vencido a Kratos el angel, el que nos traiciono. Y ahora perdono la vida a Kratos el mercenario, el que nos ayudo. Eso es todo...) Ja, y yo pense que me habia ganado el derecho a morir... pero sigues siendo un blando. *sello*

(¡Toca el sello de Origin! Eso le chupa la fuerza... pero Yuan viene a prestarle algo de mana.)

-No te preocupes, vivira. Le he dado algo de mi mana. (*tos* Parece que la muerte me evita otra vez.)

-¡Seras estupido! ¡Puedes morir cuando quieras, pero cuando lo hagas... se acabo! La muerte no tiene sentido, la vida si. ¡Morir no sirve de nada! (Y mi hijo ha tenido que enseñarme algo tan obvio...)

(Mientras hablan, Origin se ha manifestado. Pero no se alegra de ver a ese puñado de humanos.)

-Tu que no estas legitimado... he perdido la fe en todo y todos. ¿Tu tambien me vas a decepcionar? Mi pacto con Mithos se ha roto. Nadie mas usara nunca mi poder. (¡Pero necesitamos la Espada Eterna!) La situacion en la que estais fue causada por aquellos que no pueden aceptar a los que son diferentes. (¡Pero los fallos pueden arreglarse! Desde que nacen, todos tienen derecho a la vida. Elfos, humanos, todos.)

-Yo pensaba que la unica forma de salvar el mundo era la de Mithos –Kratos confiesa- Pero Lloyd es distinto. Me enseño que si quieres conseguir algo, tienes que esforzarte tu en vez de confiar en alguien.

(Han conseguido ablandar un poco a Origin, asi que accede a luchar y hacer un nuevo pacto.)

-Sheena la invocadora, y Lloyd... os entrego mi poder. ¡Usa la Espada Eterna para salvar toda forma de vida! Pero segun las reglas del pacto, la espada sigue estando vetada para aquel sin sangre elfica.

(Despues de eso pasa algo: el Cristal Cruxis que Mithos dejo al morir revive ¡y se quiere pegar a Lloyd! Colette salta en medio y es poseida. El alma del angelote no esta muy contento con el cambio, no.)

-¡Maldita entrometida! Pues me llevare tu cuerpo. ¡Jua, jua, jua! (¡Colette... sueltala! Me prometiste que viajaríamos juntos a por Exferas...) ¡Y que me importa! Me largo de este mugroso mundo.

(La rubia desaparece en un rayo de luz. ¡Tras eso, la Torre de la Salvacion se derrumba! Los buenos tienen que sacar a los elfos de su hogar. En el cielo se ve una masa de algo enorme.)

-¿Que porras es eso? (Es Derris Kharlan... –Kratos revela.) ¿Pero como puede estar tan cerca?

-Es la Espada Eterna la que hace posible lo imposible. Siempre ha estado ahi... durante 4000 años.

-Un momento. Derris Kharlan esta hecho de mana, y la Semilla esta alli... –Sheena deduce- ¡Si los perdemos a ambos este planeta morira por falta de mana! ¡Esto es mas serio que reunir los mundos!

-¿Se os olvida algo? –a Lloyd no- ¡Una amiga ha sido secuestrada! Asi que voy a por Mithos.

(Kratos sugiere usar el poder de la espada. Tienen que recurrir al padrastro de Lloyd, Galarr.)

[Casa de Galarr.]

-¿Quieres que forje el anillo del pacto? Yo, que estoy perdiendo facultades... (El enano que lo podia hacer esta en cama. No hay nadie mas. Tenemos todos los materiales.) *en la mesa* Bueno, no puedo negarme despues de tantas molestias. Y voy a ayudar a mi hijo... porque yo tambien soy su padre.

(Kratos entiende. Entrega su espada especial Flamberge, y Galarr saca su obra secreta, Vorpal.)

-Lloyd, te has vuelto fuerte. Me heriste terriblemente, no puedo seguir. Toma la espada y deten a Mithos.

[Torre de la Salvacion.]

-Solo ha quedado la sala del sello... (¿Estas listo Lloyd? Este puede ser el último combate.)

-Tu que has sido legitimado -voz de Origin- ¿Cual es tu deseo? (¡Llevanos hasta Derris Kharlan!)

(Viajan por el espacio difuso, pero los amigos de Lloyd se pierden justo antes de encontrar a Colette.)

-Ugh... ¡Sal de mi cuerpo! (¡Mithos, sueltala!) Gah... hijo de Kratos... como te atreves... *pluf*

_(Recuerdo de Mithos. Martel esta tendida en el suelo, agonizante. Yuan y Kratos amenazan a Lloyd.)_

_-Martel... ¿Como has podido? Nunca os perdonare... todos los humanos sois iguales. / *chispa de Yuan* A los tuyos no les deberian dejar vivir. / *espada de Kratos* ¿Hasta donde puede llegar tu ambición?_

_-¡Lloyd! -voz de Colette- Estamos en la memoria de Mithos. ¡No dejes que te afecte!_

(Vuelven a la realidad. Parece que el niñato ha dejado de poseer a la rubia. Todo esta calmado.)

-No puedo sacarte su cristal. –Lloyd puja. (No importa, ya no noto su presencia. Vamos por los demás.)

[Ciudad sagrada, Welgaia.]

(Zona residencial, Raine y Genis están atontados ante un espejo: ven a su madre y al alcalde de Iselia.)

-Raine, Genis, viles mestizos... no deberíais haber nacido. / ¡Los semielfos solo traen caos y desgracias!

-¡No! Eso no es culpa de ellos. ¡Es de aquellos que no pueden aceptarles! He venido a por mis amigos.

-Lloyd ha venido por nosotros... me alegro de ser semielfa, porque asi pude conocerle. Nada cambiara en el mundo hasta que no cambie yo misma. / Yo odiaba a los demas humanos, ¡Pero ya no!

(Su tristeza toma forma de monstruo, el Marginado. Luchan con el y buscan a los amigos de Tethealla. Zona comercial, Sheena y Zelos están en un balcon. Van a caer, y aparecen allí Kuchinawa y Seles.)

-¡Traiste la desgracia a Mizuho! Eres una cobarde que mato a sus amigos. / Y mi tato traiciono a sus amigos, igual que esa tonta destruyo a sus camaradas. ¡Se merecen lo que les pasa!

-¡No, chicos! ¿Creeis que es mejor que los de Mizuho sean angeles inertes? ¿Y que Seles sea sacrificada?

-Es cierto, corriendo no solucionare nada. / Ya ves, el chico dice la verdad. ¡Lo se porque es mi amigazo!

(Sus miedos toman forma de monstruo, el Fugitivo. Lo derrotan y siguen buscando a los otros. Zona de prisiones. Regal y Presea están en una celda, pero un fantasma les saca de ella: es el de Alicia.)

-¡Es una ilusion! –Regal sentencia- (¡No! Eso no lo sabemos. Si quieres atacarla antes pasaras por mi.)

-¡Quietos! La venganza solo engendra mas odio. Y dejarse matar solo es otra forma de huir del problema.

-Estaba anclada en el pasado, no podía perdonar... / Yo creia que castigarme era suficiente consuelo...

(Su ansia asesina toma forma de monstruo, el Juzgado. Lo destrozan y buscan una salida de la ciudad.)

[Castillo de Mithos, Vinheim.]

-Mithos esta ahi delante. Con la Semilla Magna. Esto se acaba... ¿estais listos? –Lloyd les anima.

(Pasa a una sala ruinosa. Alli esta el espectro de Lord Yggrassil, que repite las mismas palabras.)

-¡Mithos, escucha! ¡No tenemos que luchar! (Casa... volver a casa...) Algo no va bien, parece un muñeco.

(El cristal que habia estado clavado en Colette hasta ahora salta y se encaja en el, y habla.)

-Martel sigue viva, igual que yo lo estaba en mi Cristal de Cruxis. Por nuestras venas corre la sangre de las dos razas que nos odian. Todos deberiamos ser iguales: seres inertes. No nos aceptan en ningun lugar. ¡La unica solucion es construir un nuevo mundo en Derris Kharlan, para mi hermana y para mi!

(Luchan por última vez con el angelote... primero en su cuerpo de Mithos, luego el de Lord Yggdrassil, por ultimo en monstruo podrido como aquellos que les atormentaban. Aun asi le da tiempo de despedirse)

-Adios, mi sombra... aquella que se proyecta sobre el camino que elegi no seguir. No me arrepiento de nada... volveria a elegir lo mismo una y otra vez. (Mithos… podías haber vivido...)

-El antiguo pactante ha desaparecido –voz de Origin- ¿Que deseas? (¡Reune los dos mundos de nuevo!)

(El omnipotente poder de la espada junta las dos tierras, pero sigue sin haber mana suficiente para todos.)

-Salva a los mundos uniendolos con el Arbol Magno –Origin enseña- Es la unica forma de detener su destruccion. (¡Lloyd, tienes que insuflar el mana de Derris Kharlan en la semilla antes de que se aleje!)

(La rubia ayuda al chico a volar, pero este usa su Exfera super-especial para sacar sus propias alas, y riega la semilla. Despues de florecer, mogollon de almas escapan de ella y se introducen en la criada robot que pasaba por allí por total casualidad... ¡Martel ha renacido!)

-Soy la encarnacion de la Semilla Magna. Martel es una de las almas que me componen. Yo soy el nuevo espiritu que cuidara del Arbol Magno. Ahora es pequeño y debil... si lo dejamos estar morira. (¿Como lo ayudamos?) Debeis entregarle amor y devocion... Lloyd, quiero que le des un nombre.

-Esta bien. ¡El arbol se llamara...!


	6. Rebirth

TALES OF REBIRTH.

(El de los mutantes, la Princesa y la Paisana y el tío que dice KUREA.)

_Secuencia inicial. El rey de Karegia, Ladras, es un hombre-bestia que esta en las últimas. Sale al balcon y va a desatar toda su magia. Los jefes de la guardia, hombre-pantera Eugene y guapito rubio Milhaust tratan de detenerle, pero en vano. El monarca explota y su magia se esparce por el mundo, afectando a los humanos. Un tal Veigue consigue poderes de hielo… y criogeniza a su amada Claire sin quererlo._

[Pueblo de Sulz: un año después.]

-¿Quién es? Ah, los de la Serie Tales... vayanse. ¡Dejenme solo! *pausa* Soy Veigue Lumberg, y ella es Claire Bennet... esta así por mi culpa. ¡Sus padres me acogieron y voy y se lo pago congelando a su hija!

(Dentro de la iglesia, el militar Eugene y un niñito pelirrojo, Mao, han venido a visitarle. Les replica.)

-No tengo nada de que hablar. Largaros. No sabéis nada de mi... –el albino no colabora.

-Veigue, anda, si no vienes iremos nosotros. *tempano* ¡Ah! Parece que ya controla su Fuerza, ¿no?

-Encargate de el –sigue Eugene- Sin usar tu Fuerza durante un minuto. (¡Jo, que estricto!) ¿Crees que no podrás hacerlo? (¿TU crees que no?) No respondas a mi pregunta con otra. Terminemos esto.

(El niño lucha con Veigue para dejarle desfogarse. Deshielarse. Lo que sea. Al acabar, Veigue esta ido.)

-Ah... mi hielo y tu fuego... parecen ser la misma cosa. (Se llama 'Fuerza'. Buscamos gente como tu.)

-Solo los Gajumas tenían Fuerzas... –explica Eugene- Pero desde aquello... han aparecido entre los Humas como tu. Tu poder es el Hielo. (¡Pero no puedo hacer nada por Claire!) Tu Fuerza estaba en sus primeras fases y se descontrolo. No puedes librarla de su prisión con tu poder actual, pero Mao podrá.

(Así hace, el niño echa fuego y derrite la cárcel helada de la rubia. Esta esta mareada por la experiencia.)

-Uuuuf... (¡Claire!) Hace frío aquí. ¿Por qué no salimos? *afuera* ¿Qué ha pasado hasta ahora?

-Yo le ayude a salvarte, soy Mao. (Y yo Eugene) Veigue ha debido intentarlo sin descanso, eso seguro.

-¡Veigue, tienes las manos destrozadas! (Pero no pude hacer nada.) Vamos a decirselo a mis padres.

(En casa de la señorita, sus padres les atienden y Eugene hace lo posible por explicar la situación.)

-Todo empezó hace un año, en el Ocaso de Ladras. El día que el Rey Ladras fallecio. Estaba enfermo, y un día libero su Fuerza por el mundo, dejandose la vida. Eso provoco que mucha gente consiguiera usar Fuerza. Algunos no podian controlarla y atraian Viruses, seres monstruosos. Los efectos aun perduran...

-Esto implica a Lady Agarte, su hija –Mao sigue- Ella y sus conocidos están actuando sospechosamente.

-¡Clarita querida! (¡La tía Popura!) Me tenías preocupada. He traído tarta de melocotón para Veiguito.

(La señora es una Gajuma de tipo cabra. Los forasteros quieren que Veigue se una a ellos, pero el no.)

-Os hice algo horrible. No me puedo ir sin haberlo expiado. (¡Tu no hiciste nada malo! –Claire anima.)

(Alguien avisa de la llegada de soldados al pueblo. Los buenos van a mirar que pasa, hay congregación.)

-¿Cómo puedo saber si una Huma es bella o no? –un Gajuma toro. (Lord Tohma, a mi se me hacen todas iguales.) ¡Eh tu! ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Eres bella o no? *chica aterrada* ¿De que narices tienes miedo?

-Han reunido a todas las mozas Humas en la plaza, no se para que. (Así que eran ellos... –Mao lo sabe.)

-El Escudo Real, si Tohma esta aquí su compañero también –Eugene sigue- Son un grupo de guerreros con Fuerza que trabaja para la familia real. Su trabajo es someter a los que la usan mal. ¿Qué pasa?

(El albino detiene el abuso de genero con un tempano, pero el toro responde con un pulso de gravedad.)

-Ja, es la primera vez que veo alguien con ese poder. ¿Quieres probarme, chico? ¡Mi Fuerza es mayor!

(Se pegan con el guerrero de chaleco rojo. Después de la batalla llega un guapito moreno a pararles.)

-¿A que juegas, Tohma? (¡Saleh!) Esta claro que Miss Claire es la joya mas hermosa de este pueblo. Anda, si es el comandante Eugene y el desertor Mao. El Escudo Real de antaño no os hubiera dejado iros de rositas, pero hoy hay prisa. *tornado* Mírala, Miss Claire. La vida de esta Gajuma esta en tus manos.

(El moreno sujeta a Popura con su Fuerza Tormentosa. Claire se va con ellos y Veigue se desespera. Solo consigue llevarse una paliza. Los otros no le ayudaron... porque saben a que se enfrentan, y le explican.)

-Saleh podría haber destruido el pueblo entero... pero prefirio llevarse a Claire. (¡Quienes sois!) Mira, el comandante Eugene lideraba el Escudo Real, pero aquel día mi Fuerza Flamigera se descontrolo también y perdí la memoria. El me encubrio, por eso le sigo. (No pude salvar a Claire.) Lo entendemos, Veigue.

-Ahora mismo no puedes igualarte a Saleh. Pero tienes potencial. Ven con nosotros. Para salvar a Claire.

(Hace caso al hombre pantera y sugiere ir a Minal, ciudad portuaria. Desde allí se viaja a la capital.)

[Puente Larulen.]

-¡Jua, jua, jua! ¡Escuchad, necios que desafiais al Escudo Real! –dos hombres, una mujer- Si queréis pasar por este puente debereis vencernos. ¡Ginnal! / ¡Drumb! / ¡Yucia! ¡Somos los Alas Negras, jo, jo!

-Pueden ser esbirros de los Cuatro Estrellas... los cuatro mas fuertes de entre el Escudo Real. Cuidado.

(Zurran a esa especie de sucedaneo de Team Rocket y estos retiran su amenaza, Eugene esta mosca.)

-Cuando nos enfrentamos a Saleh y Tohma me acorde de Waltu... espero no tener que luchar con el.

[Hotel de Carretera.]

-Bienvenidos. ¿Una habitación para tres? –el posadero esta nervioso. (Veigue, deberías descansar.)

-Sigo preocupado por Claire... anda, Mao esta hablando. (*ronca* El poder de los siete... yo soy su ojo...)

(Mao dice esas cosas cuando sueña. Tras reposar un día, Mao se levanta y detecta una enorme Fuerza.)

-*Cubo de Fuerza* ¡Esos tipos no tienen Fuerza, pero nos atacan! Debe haber alguien que los controla.

-Rayos, será Waltu... –Eugene sabe- Tiene la Fuerza Sonica, puede hipnotizar a la gente y sacar todo su poder con un sonido clave. ¡Veigue, no los ataques! Debemos buscar el sonido que deshace la hipnosis.

-Cuando este cuco dio la hora... se provoco el revuelo. *Veigue trastea* (¡Hecho, ya se han detenido!)

(Los civiles se desmayan y no recordaran nada. Salen a la calle para intentar alcanzar a ese tal Waltu.)

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, comandante, Mao... –empieza el hombre vampiro- Y tu debes ser Veigue... si te enciendes por nada derretiras tu Fuerza Congelante. (¡Waltu!) Comandante, por favor vuelva con los del Escudo Real. Desde el accidente nuestro grupo es un caos. Se que aquello fue una trampa, seguro.

-El caso es que cometí un crimen. ¿Qué puedo hacer? (¿Por que se responsabilizo sin ninguna prueba?) No respondas a mi pregunta con otra. No tengo intención de volver al ejército. (Este país va por el mal camino, y creo saber por culpa de quien. Pero he jurado lealtad a Karegia, así que seremos enemigos.)

-¿Por qué secuestrais mujeres Humas? ¿Dónde esta Claire? (Orden de la reina. Pero están a salvo.)

(Con eso el vampiro se larga. Veigue no quiere saber nada de crímenes ajenos, solo le interesa Claire.)

[Pradera de Minal.]

-Hum, primero la montaña helada y ahora se pone a llover. –Mao se queja. (Ya queda poco, sigamos.)

(Siguen andando. La lluvia se recrudece. Veigue siente algo raro, y suelta un tempano hacia un árbol.)

-Por un momento he sentido ansia de matar en el aire. (¡Hala, y ahora nieva! Que lata. –ese es Mao.)

(Si, ahora nieva y los viajeros se mosquean cuando Veigue señala el mismo tempano de aquella vez.)

-Ya tendríamos que haber llegado hace mucho, y ese tempano... es de cuando Veigue uso su Fuerza. Hemos estado yendo en circulos. Si no detenemos al que ha provocado esto no saldremos de aquí.

(Sacan las armas y amenazan al aire. Funciona, porque una señorita castaña con vara les aborda.)

-Tal como esperaba, estáis agotados por la lluvia y la nieve. Yo las causaba con mi Fuerza. (¡Es una asesina!) No, mi problema es con el Gajuma fugitivo, ¡solo el! *cuchillo lanzado* Bah, un Gajuma no podía sentir dolor con eso. Pero mi padre Huma era distinto. ¡Mientras se moria, llamaba al amigo que lo apuñalo! ¡Eugene Gallardo... yo soy Annie, hija del Doctor Barrs! ¡Nunca te perdonare! *mercenarios*

(La chavala tiene refuerzos... luchan con los tipos y contra la lluvia mágica de ella, y la agotan.)

-No, aun puedo luchar... *puñalada* (Esto es lo que el sintio...) No te perdonare, mataste a mi padre... (No voy a huir. Ni del crimen que cometí... ni de ti tampoco. Dejare que me apuñales cuantas veces quieras hasta que quedes contenta. Odiame, pero debes seguir viva para matarme. No vuelvas a actuar a lo loco.)

(El hombre pantera tiene una meta, y piensa vivir también hasta lograrla. Llevan a Annie a la ciudad.)

[Ciudad de Minal.]

-A ver, si los del Escudo Real quieren volver a la capital necesitan coger un barco aquí. –Veigue deduce.

-Debemos dejarla con un doctor antes de irnos –Eugene ordena- Mira, nuestra compañera esta enferma.

(Hablan con un niño peludo, Misha, que promete traer a la doctora de la ciudad, Curia. En la posada.)

-No se que habrá hecho, pero esta muy débil. No corre peligro, tranquilos, solo necesita descansar.

-Tenemos prisa, perdone. (¿No va con vosotros?) Solo nos la encontramos desmayada en el camino.

(Se van, aunque a Mao se le escapa el nombre 'Annie'. En el puerto se enteran que el trafico maritimo ha sido bloqueado. Si intentan algo raro les pillaran, así que vuelven con Misha que les explica mas cosas.)

-El puerto lleva así una semana al menos, tendréis que ir a otra ciudad. (¿Annie?) Ella esta bien, vamos a cuidarla. ¿Usted se llama Veigue? Hace poco una paciente dijo que un Huma con cara de amargado y un espadon vendría por aquí. Fue otra Huma. (¡Claire!) Bueno, no lo se... la doctora es la que sabe de eso.

(Se ven obligados a contar toda la historia a la doctora, que ahora esta más colaborativa. Les explica.)

-Así que esta es la hija de Barrs... yo era alumna del doctor. No preguntare mas. (¿Qué pasa con Claire?) Vino aquí para curarse una herida, pero me dijo un mensaje: 'No subais al barco'. (Parece que Saleh y los otros están reuniendo chicas Humas. Por eso viajan por tierra.) ¿Qué es lo que pretende el Escudo Real?

-*Annie despierta* Agh... ¡Vosotros! ¡Tu, no me toques! No quiero que me toque un mugroso Gajuma.

-¡Annie! ¿Es porque tu padre murió a manos de Eugene, un Gajuma? ¿Y si le hubiera matado un Huma?

(Veigue tiene más razón que un santo, pero Misha esta ofendido y llora. Se larga de la posada corriendo.)

-Esto es malo. Misha consiguió su Fuerza en el Ocaso de Ladras. Igual que ahora, se descontrolo y su madre le grito eso: 'No me toques'. Pude adoptarle... pero si enloquece otra vez, no se que le pasara...

(La suya es la Fuerza Colmilluda, que controla mentalmente a los monstruos. Le encuentran en la playa.)

-Si sigue así los Viruses invadiran la ciudad. –Eugene lucha. (Quiero ayudar... solo yo matare a Eugene.)

(La chavala Barrs ayuda con su lluvia curadora. El niño se calma, pero la doctora la echara una bronca.)

-Tus palabras han abierto una herida muy mala. Si el doctor Barrs te hubiera oído estaría decepcionado. Mientras estuve en una de sus charlas oi esto: 'Las vidas no tienen color'. Piensa bien en lo que dijo.

(Tras calmarse la situación Annie pretende irse, pero la detiene Mao, el eterno optimista. Y responde.)

-Si vienes con nosotros... tendrás ocasiones de matarme. (Eres asqueroso... ¡Por que me protegiste!) Solo me cai entre el Virus y tu. Je. (¿De verdad mataste a mi padre?) La respuesta seguirá siendo la misma.

(La castaña esta harta: va a seguir al grupo hasta saber que narices sucedió entre su padre y Eugene.)

[Ciudad Petnadjanka.]

-Que raro, la ultima vez que pase por aquí esto estaba lleno –Annie sospecha. (Tengamos cuidado.)

(Cerca de la gran fábrica por la que la ciudad es famosa encuentran un grupo, y árboles invasores.)

-¡Es una Fuerza descontrolada, la Fuerza Maderera! –Eugene la conoce- Su dueño domina las plantas.

-Los soldados tomaron la ciudad y llevaron mujeres Humas a la fábrica, se han encerrado allí –un tipo les cuenta- El jefe de la fábrica y Tytree fueron a negociar, pero ni ellos ni su hermana Selena han salido...

-¡Socorro! –otro tipo mas viejo- Tytree, Selena, la fabrica es un bosque... *jadeo* (Pero calmese ya.) Dos tipo raros se llevaron a Selena, dijeron que era la mas hermosa... y una vaina crecio y trato de llevarsela. Se que Tytree tiene un poder parecido. (Saleh y los otros, seguro.) Las plantas invadieron la fábrica...

-Estamos aquí –Saleh viene con Tohma- No mienta tanto, señor. Usted prometió entregarnos a Selena a cambio de su hija, la cual por cierto no es guapa. (¿Dónde esta Claire?) Ahora no hay tiempo de hablar.

-¡Yo estare bien, detener a mi hermano! –Selena les ruega- Si no la ciudad será tragada por su poder...

-Veigue, esto tiene prioridad. Selena no sabe por que se la llevan, pero nos ha confiado a su hermano.

(Igual que con Claire en Sulz, deben detener al loco. Le encuentran encerrado en un tronco de árbol.)

-Tata... ¡devolverme a mi Tata! ¡Donde esta mi Tataaa! *locura* (Es igual que yo... –Veigue flipa.)

(Zurran al moceton peliverde y consiguen que despierte, mas o menos. Este se ofrece a ayudarles.)

-¿Estáis buscando a los del Escudo Real, no? Entonces lo mejor es ir juntos. ¡Tenemos un enemigo en común! No os preocupéis por mi, no soy ningún blandengue, je, je. (Que tipo más alegre. –dice Mao.)

-¡Tytree, lo siento tantisimo! –el jefe de la fabrica- Solo pensaba en mi hija, pero Selena fue atrapada...

-No, perdón por no haberos contado lo de mi poder. Voy a machacar a esos tipos y recuperar a mi Tata, así que necesitare unas vacaciones, je, je. (Os esperaremos a los dos.) ¿Vosotros sabéis donde fueron?

-Seguro que a Sunnytown –Eugene deduce- Desde allí también pueden coger un barco, vamos allá.

[Río Toyohose.]

-Mirad, el servicio de barcos de Gugura. Son barcas de remos que tiene este Gajuma tan majo –Tytree explica- Oiga, queremos dos billetes de niño y tres de adulto. (Lo siento, hoy no hay servicio. Anoche una tormenta destrozo los barcos y sus remos.) ¿Qué? Pero anoche estaba totalmente despejado, estoy seguro.

-Ha debido ser la Fuerza de Saleh, grrr... –Veigue rabia. (¿Serviria de algo que le ayudemos a reparar?)

(El barquero les envía a coger madera al bosquecillo cercano. Tytree revela ser buen cocinero de setas.)

-Parece que no, pero se me da bien cocinar. *dedo arriba* ¡Si encontrais alguna os las puedo preparar!

-Psss, oye. ¿Tu eres Tytree? –tipo sospechoso- Echales este veneno a los otros... y salvaras a tu hermana.

(El tipo sospechoso se larga dejando un botellin en manos del peliverde. Annie lo ha visto todo, pero...)

-Hala, eres buen buscador Veigue. Todas estas setas son comestibles. Menos mal que no ha cogido de las que tienen puntos, son venenosas... Setas de la Risa. (*leña* Con esto ya tenemos para el barco.)

(Tytree cocina las setas, Veigue también le vio con el tipo aquel y por eso no come, pero oyen jaleo.)

-Os estábamos esperando, necios. (¡Querían romper el barco!) Los del Escudo Real nos dijeron que el estupido hermanito de una de las chicas vendría a por ellos. (¡Eeeeh!) No tenemos Fuerza, pero sabemos usar herramientas. Como las propias personas. ¿Cierto Tytree? (¡No me digas que nos echaste veneno!)

(Todos menos Veigue sufren un infarto de risa tonta. Los bandidos creen que les tienen por el mango y luchan, pero están en forma y pierden. Han perdido el dinero y deben retirarse, los otros se recuperan.)

-Parece que se les ha pasado. ¡Tytree, explicate! Te vi con la botella de veneno, no creí que le usarias...

-Es cierto que lo cogi, pero jamas se lo echaria a mis amigos. ¡Antes me le trago yo! –Tytree es honesto.

-Yo lo vi también, tiro la botella al momento –Annie revela- Quería deciroslo, pero me dio la risa tonta.

-¡Entonces cocinaste Setas de la Risa sin saberlo...! –Mao se indigna. (Mientras no lo haga otra vez...)

(Eugene lo toma como una anécdota y les guía por el río abajo para llegar de una vez a Sunnytown.)

[Ciudad de Sunnytown.]

-Alto ahí, el puerto esta bajo el mando de la armada de Karegia –un soldado- El trafico esta suspendido.

-¿Viste un grupo con chicas Humas? –Tytree pregunta. (No puedo decirlo.) ¡Esto es una emergencia!

(Tienen que parar a Tytree para que no zurre al soldado. Vuelven a la plaza central, una señora habla.)

-Perdonen. ¿Están buscando a una Huma? Saleh y Tohma se llevaron a mi hija también. Se fueron al oeste de aquí. (Por allí esta la Carretera de Tel'alla.) Si van a salvarla traigan a mi hija, se llama Hilda.

(Van al hotel de carretera cercano. Mientras están planeando el golpe, llega la moza de melena morena.)

-¡Ayudarme! Me persiguen unos tipos horribles. Me llamo Hilda, me atraparon en Sunnytown. (¡Vimos a tu madre!) Hay muchas secuestradas, pero pude huir gracias a que Claire los distrajo. Y una tal Selena.

(Mao vuelve a detectar gran energía, así que salen fuera para encontrarse al feo de Tohma, les ha visto.)

-Hay una Huma en ese hotel, ¿no? Entregarla si apreciais vuestra vida. (¡No, entrega tu a Claire y a Tata!)

(Pero el toro no mueve un dedo, es Hilda la que les echa un trueno a cada uno y los deja destrozados.)

-Yo también soy del Escudo Real. (¿Pero tu madre...?) Esa era una actriz, nada más. Y os ha engañado.

(Luchan con la melenuda y sus truenos, pero pueden con ella. Tohma esta decepcionado por su poder.)

-¡Estupida, te dije que no cortaras tus cuernos! (¡No los quiero!) Ya no me sirves, eres una inútil total...

(El maloso coge a la agotada Hilda y le quita el gorrito, revelando cuernos segados y orejas de animal.)

-¿Un Huma con cuernos? –Annie aterrada- Solo puede ser una hija de Huma y Gajuma... (¡No me mires!)

-Esta tonta es una Media, una inútil impura. Aquí esta la prueba. Sabía que los cuernos aumentan el poder de la Fuerza, pero se los corto. Le deje estar conmigo ya que me lo rogaba, pero ya no sirve. (¡Aun puedo luchar... y conseguire un cuerpo puro!) ¡Que chorrada! No se puede cambiar el cuerpo con el que naces.

-¡Lo prometiste! Me librarias de este cuerpo maldito... (Solo quería tu poder.) ¡Eso es muy cruel! ¡AAH!

(Se pone loca como Veigue y Tytree antes que ella, y vuelve a luchar, pero vuelve a fallar. Que racha.)

-¡Quieta! *Tytree agarra* No dejare que tires la vida que tus padres te concedieron. (Si voy a vivir en este cuerpo mezclado prefiero morir.) ¿Por qué es malo ser una Media? Hay muy poca gente como tu. (No lo puedes entender. ¡No sabes lo que es recibir pedradas de AMBOS bandos!) Uf, habría que atenderla.

(Vuelven a la ciudad. La ponen a descansar, y Annie esta asustada, pero como siempre Eugene explica.)

-Una Media... había oído de ellos, pero no creí que existieran. Los matrimonios interraciales son tabu...

-Pero ella se corto los cuernos para esconder lo que es. Aunque tienes cuernos y cola, no eres Gajuma... pero justo porque los tienes tampoco eres Huma. Yo odiaria a mis padres... y querría cambiar de cuerpo.

-Pero tía, al final no importa ser Huma o Gajuma –Tytree honesto- Es decisión tuya como vives tu vida.

(Algo pasa afuera. Una señorita huye de algo y tropieza. Los buenos la ayudan, pero alguien más viene.)

-Tranquila, solo es un arañazo. ¡Ah, otra más apareció de la nada! ¡Tiene cuernos! (Vaya, que mirada mas acusadora. Me llamo Militsa y debo llevar a la chica al castillo de Karegia.) Es la única mujer del Escudo Real, Militsa... –Annie oyo rumores- Pero también es una Media. (Eugene esta aquí... ¡sentid mi furia!)

(La otra chavala con cuernos usa su Fuerza Arcoiris para crear clones fantasma. Y esta vez les puede.)

-Ugh, se ha llevado a la chica –Eugene esta agotado- Si supiéramos como anular su Fuerza podríamos...

-La Fuerza Arcoiris... los arcoiris son luz. Así crea espejismos. Si bloqueamos la luz, podemos vencerla.

(Van a mezclar el hielo y fuego de Veigue y Mao para crear niebla. En la siguiente lucha si que vencen.)

-¡Esa es la Militsa de verdad! Ja, ya no tememos a tus estupidos clones. (¡No puedo dejar huir a esa!)

-¡Militsa! –Hilda interviene- Ya no tienes que obedecer a los del Escudo Real. ¡Tohma nos ha timado!

-¿A dónde podemos ir los Medios si no? Y te cortaste los cuernos. ¡No hables como si fueramos iguales!

(Esta huye. Eugene deduce que la fugitiva debe tener información valiosa. Tytree va a animar a Hilda.)

-Tía, lo de Huma, Gajuma o Medio son solo etiquetas. Solo importa si eres buena o mala. Tohma es un villano, y si le vences serás de los buenos. (No creí que me perdonariais... pero debo vengarme de el, si.)

(Pone sus truenos y sus cartas afiladas a su servicio. En una casa cercana ven a la chavala temerosa.)

-¿Qué paso con aquella que me seguía? (Ya no te hará nada.) ¿Se han llevado a vuestras amigas o familia también? Ah... yo soy Susie. Me atraparon en Belsas, y llevaban Humas hacia el castillo de Karegia.

_(Susie cuenta su experiencia como prisionera, aunque nunca llegaron a tocarla un pelo. En el castillo.)_

_-¡Atención todas! Ha llegado el día en que veréis a su Majestad Agarte. Hoy le toca a Susie Quess._

_(El soldado deja paso a Zilva, su capitana y Gajuma cabra. Llevan a Susie con Agarte, Gajuma felina.)_

_-¿Tu eres Susie? No tengas miedo. Oh, que cara mas hermosa. (Oh, que va, su Majestad si que es muy hermosa.) ¿Has visto alguna Huma mas bella que yo? (¡No, no! Es la verdad.) Gracias por el halago._

_-*desmayo de Susie* Princesa, lo encontraremos sin duda –Zilva tranquiliza- Es mi deber protegerla._

-Cuando volví al cuarto de invitados fingi dolor de tripa y aproveche para meterme en un cubo de basura y luego fui al puerto. Pero esa mujer me encontro. (Esa era Militsa. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Susie?)

-Bah, tío, no entiendo nada –Tytree confuso- Su Majestad no pretende solo invitarlas a tomar te, seguro.

[Desierto del Kurodaku.]

-Si vamos a Babilograd por tierra no podemos evitar el desierto –Eugene guía. (Puag, que asco de calor.)

(Tytree se apoya en un pozo, y se cae en el. Los demás comprueban que es seguro, y ven unos pasajes.)

-Hum, esto es el Karez –Annie recuerda- Son pozos de agua interconectados que servian para llevarla a las ciudades del desierto. Si les seguimos llegaremos a algún lugar civilizado. (¡Ya es mejor que tostarse!)

(Siguen por los tuneles, algunos bloqueados, pero Eugene los hace trizas con su Fuerza Metalica. Annie se siente cada vez mas cansada. Al salir a cielo abierto de nuevo, se desmaya sin aviso y les da un susto.)

-Por aquí cerca esta el pueblo de Anikamal –Hilda informa- Podemos buscar un doctor allí, vamos.

[Pueblo de Anikamal.]

-Oiga, estamos buscando un doctor –Veigue representa- Pero los aldeanos nos ignoran completamente.

-Ah, no me extraña –responde un explorador- Esta gente odia a los forasteros. Me llamo Franz, y estoy buscando las Siete Ilusiones del Mundo. (¿Sabe tratar un enfermo?) Se algo de medicina, puedo probar.

(El explorador chequea a Annie en la posada. Les da un diagnostico aterrador: es casi imposible curarla.)

-Tiene la Fiebre del Garo. Es la enfermedad que asolo el pueblo donde antes estaba el Karez. (¿Por qué sufre una enfermedad tan rara?) Algún resto del patogeno habrá sobrevivido. ¿Así que habéis pasado por el Karez? La humedad habrá guardado restos de la bacteria, y le ha afectado. (¿Nos lo va a contagiar?)

(No, si no ya habrían caído fulminados. La dueña de la posada les echa al ver que tienen algo peligroso.)

-¡Esa chica tiene Fiebre del Garo! ¡Destruirá el pueblo! ¡Largaros! (No quiero que me salven Gajumas...)

-Es normal que la teman –Franz explica- Son supervivientes de la epidemia. Puede que haya un modo...

(Les cuenta como el cuerno del Garo puede machacarse y crear medicina. Y cree que el monstruo es real.)

-Los aldeanos cuentan que la bestia misteriosa acecha en el oasis. Porfa, dejarme ir con vosotros a verlo.

(En el oasis ven al monstruo equino de piel dorada y cuerno brillante. ¡El Garo! Atacan y le capturan.)

-¡Podemos salvar a Annie! –Eugene ansioso. (Aun no, la medicina pierde su poder si le da el sol directo.)

(Necesitan un lugar a oscuras para machacar el cuerno en polvo, pero los aldeanos no quieren saber nada.)

-Para preparar medicina necesitamos un lugar oscuro. No quiero usar la violencia, pero si Annie muere...

-¿Por qué creen que este pueblo aun existe? –Tytree acusa- ¡Porque un forastero se encargo de salvarles!

-Tienen razón –la vieja de la posada- En medio de la epidemia, alguien dejo un cuerno como ese en una de las habitaciones. Es como si quisieran que lo usaramos. Por eso nos salvamos... vengan por aquí.

(El explorador prepara la medicina y trata a Annie. Esta se levanta después de mucho rato, se alegran.)

-¡Es esplendido, Eugene! Se que tu eras el mas preocupado –Tytree codea- Uf, me ha dado insolacion.

-Bueno, yo tengo que seguir buscando las Siete Ilusiones –Franz se va- ¡Seguro que nos encontraremos!

[Cueva del Escalador.]

-Llegais a tiempo, sabandijas... –es Ginnal- Quiero decir, ¡habéis caído en nuestra trampa como ratitas!

-Ah, los idiotas Alas Negras... –Mao suspira. (Se ha hecho daño en la pierna. Le curare. –Annie le trata.)

-¡Es una honorable herida de guerra! / Ginnal, dejate curar, ¿vale? / Si, no seas tozudo, che. *y se van*

-Jo, espero que puedan salir de aquí solos –Tytree se preocupa- No les veo como mala gente al final.

(Siguiendo por la cueva, salen un momento a cielo abierto y ven algo horrible: ¡Saleh y Tohma, juntos!)

-¡Saleh y Tohma... que hacéis aquí, desgraciados! / ¡Devolvednos a Claire y mi Tata! –Veigue y Tytree.

-Jo, jo, como pretendeis que os respondan –un viejo guerrero- Solo son muñecos de barro. Soy Donnel, tengo la Fuerza Terrosa. ¡No desafieis al Escudo Real! (Uf, aunque sean de barro, son Saleh y Tohma...)

(En efecto, pegan tan fuerte como ellos, aunque no dominan el viento o la gravedad. Donnel es... débil.)

-Agh, Lord Saleh me va a castigar... ¡os arrastrare conmigo! *avalancha* (¡Yo rompere las piedras!)

(Eugene rompe los pedruscos y les abre camino. Tras un rato de mas cueva, llegan al pueblo-monasterio.)

[Ciudad Babilograd.]

-¿En medio de la montaña? Creí que Babilograd tenía puerto –Tytree duda. (Un ascensor conecta la parte alta con la zona del puerto. Si le pierdes tienes que esperar a que vuelva para acceder a la parte baja.)

(Eugene lo explica muy bien, pero alguien les vigila... le ordenan salir, pero solo es una mujer con velo.)

-No puede responderos. Parece seguidora de la Religión de la Bestia Azul, que prohibe hablar con gente del sexo opuesto si no son familia. Además de cubrir a la mujer con velo. (Hay alguien más. ¡Revélate!)

-Perdón, yo me llamo Ox. No quería que me vieran hablando con Dana, ya que esta prohibido y tal...

-Aparte de que el es Huma... y yo soy Gajuma. (¡Eso no me parece nada bien! –eso enfurece a Hilda.)

(Van a ver al responsable del ascensor, pero justo han perdido el viaje. Miran el templo mientras esperan.)

-Babilograd tiene puerto y es la ciudad mas cercana a la capital de Balka, necesitan sus barcos para poder aprovisionarse. –Eugene piensa. (Pero no veo ningún edificio que pueda ocultar a las presas. –es Hilda.)

-*plom* Ay, usted perdone. (No pasa nada –Veigue deja pasar. / Vaya, esa era una de las sacerdotisas.)

(Eugene les insta a volver al ascensor. El grupo de sacerdotisas no esta, eso es que ya habrán bajado.)

-¿Ya podemos usar el ascensor? (No. Vayanse. *empujon*) ¡Tío, el yayo es fuerte para ser tan viejo!

-No detecto ninguna Fuerza. –Mao concentrado- Eso quiere decir... ¡Waltu! Es culpa de su Fuerza Sonica.

(Ahora deben buscar el sonido clave otra vez. Veigue recuerda que la sacerdotisa se disculpo al chocar, aunque estaba prohibido hablar. ¡Eran las secuestradas! Por eso buscan el sonido cerca del monasterio.)

-Waltu siempre usa su Fuerza de modo que se anule en cuanto ha conseguido lo que quiere. Para eso usa un colaborador. ¿Pero quien? –Eugene piensa- Oiga. ¿Puede decirnos si ha notado a alguien sospechoso?

(El sacerdote jefe se porta raro. ¡También esta controlado! Este no quiere que le lean el texto sagrado.)

-La clave debe ser una frase de esta página marcada. ¡Vamos a leer ante el encargado del ascensor, ya!

(Leen y alguna frase hizo despertar al encargado. El ruido del ascensor desperto al sacerdote. ¡Listos!)

-*salen del ascensor* ¡Tata! (¡Tytree!) ¡Nos llevaremos a las señoritas a sus casas, si no les importa!

-Vaya, no pensé que resolverias el enigma tan rápido. (Waltu, no quiero luchar contigo.) Nuestra misión es llevar estas señoritas ante su Majestad. (¡Tytree, no puedo moverme!) Ah, si, les he dicho que estén quietecitas con mi sugestion. Podéis luchar si queréis, pero os arriesgais a que se lleven algún golpe...

(Selena les implora luchar, y las otras están de acuerdo aun si salen heridas. Militsa va a ayudarle, pero.)

-¿Qué es este jaleo? ¡Dejar de luchar! (¡El general Milhaust!) Si tenéis asuntos tan importantes aquí en Babilograd, ¿Por qué meteis a civiles en vuestros asuntos? (Es una orden de la reina... una que no puedo revelar.) Yo hablare con su Majestad. ¡Pero voy a proteger a los ciudadanos de Karegia, a ellas también!

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Milhaust. Quiero darte un consejo –ese es Eugene- Vigila bien a su Majestad.

(Le pide que busque siempre la verdad. Selena y las demás se han salvado, pero Claire no esta con ellas.)

-Cuando estábamos en el templo les oi decir que se acababa el tiempo, la luna es importante. (¿Va a pasar algo en la luna llena? –Annie duda- Ese día... ¡es la coronación oficial!) Cuidad de mi hermano por mi...

[Ciudad de Balka.]

-Uf, es enorme... Petnadjanka ni se le acerca. (Yo también soy de pueblo, pero me impresiona la niebla.)

-Si, la ciudad esta envuelta en niebla todo el año. A veces es una ventaja. (Dejadnos a Eugene y a mi.)

(Toman el tren modular hasta la puerta del castillo. Zapie, el animalito de Claire, esta presintiendola...)

-Hoy la elegida de su Majestad es Claire Bennet –el soldado anuncia- Sigueme hasta el trono. *gira*

-Oh, tu cara de ángel, tu piel cremosa... –la princesa gato- Con tu encanto puedes conquistar a cualquiera.

-Si me permite decir algo... la apariencia no es lo que importa –la rubia replica- Mis padres se conocieron en una cueva a oscuras para huir de la lluvia. Cuando por fin pudieron salir se partian de risa, porque mi padre creyo estar con una mujer despampanante y solo era una aldeana de pelo sucio. Y mi madre creyo estar ante un hombre aguerrido y solo vio un hombrecillo flaco y barbudo. Su imaginación les engaño... por eso no importa tu apariencia, sino el corazón... y el amor hizo el resto. Lo se, porque son mis padres.

-Supon que al salir de la cueva uno hubiera sido un Gajuma. ¿Qué pasaria? (Creo que habría dado igual.) No mientas. Los Gajumas son espantosos a ojos de los Humas, lo se. (¡Es la verdad!) Nunca he podido conocer la oscuridad. Controlan donde estoy y con quien hablo. ¡Tu tienes lo que siempre he deseado!

(Tras el arrebato, Claire se desmaya. ¿? No obstante Agarte por fin parece contenta con esta entrevista.)

-Princesa. ¿Cómo se sintio? –Zilva pregunta. (Fue en extremo agradable. Esta niña será adecuada, si... Claire será la que me salve.) Conserve fuerzas hasta la ceremonia. Así su Majestad renacera y todas las barreras que le separan de EL desapareceran. (¿Crees que me aceptara... al vivir en su mismo mundo?)

(Alguien espiaba, y es un niño Gajuma. Los soldados le echan por el porton, y Eugene le reconoce.)

-Espera. ¡Yotsua! ¿Ya te olvidaste de mi? (¿Yotsua, te refieres a la Enciclopedia Andante? –sigue Mao.)

-Si, lo se todo de este país, incluso sus secretos nacionales, je, je. (¿Qué sabes de las Humas raptadas?) Ah, eso. La tal Claire estaba con la reina y su ayudante Zilva. Dijo que Claire la salvaría y algo mas de barreras que caen o yo que se. El interior del castillo es un hervidero estos días. (¿Cómo entraremos?)

(Les envía con su conocido Jibel, y les da un password. Van a su casa y lo recitan, así les reconoce.)

-Veo que venís de parte de Yotsua. ¿Por qué queréis entrar en el castillo? No puedo revelaros como sin recibir una prueba de fe. (¿Qué hay que hacer?) Mi colega Hack esta en la Cueva Mesechina, pero no ha vuelto todavía. Encontradle por mi y me fiare de vosotros, pero dos os debéis quedar como resguardo.

(Van a la cueva y rescatan al arqueologo de unos Viruses. Con la situación aclarada, Jibel les informa.)

-Bien, si salís por detrás de mi casa veréis un túnel que lleva al castillo. Parece una ruta de emergencia.

-¿De donde sacaste esa piedra, chico? –Hack pregunta- ¿Ah, Claire te la regalo...? es muy rara, es una Piedra Lunar Azul. Se ilumina según las fases lunares. Los antiguos creian que la luna moria y renacia.

-He llegado muy lejos para salvar a Claire –Veigue es serio- El enemigo nos espera, pero si no puedo con ellos... quiero que cuideis de ella. No importa si muero. (¡Eso no, chaval, la salvaras y saldrás vivo, lo se!)

(Tytree es animoso. Al final del túnel llegan a un cuarto de invitados. Creen que las raptadas están cerca.)

-¿A dónde creéis que vais, ratitas? (¡SALEH! ¿Dónde esta Claire?) Buena pregunta. Pero solo un necio creeria que voy a revelarle información confidencial. (Queremos hablar con la reina.) Chicos, soy Saleh de los Cuatro Estrellas. No vais a apartarme por la vía fácil. (¡Grrr!) Ah, esos ojos atormentados, je, je.

-¡Intrusos! ¡Arrestenlos! –Zilva llega con Agarte. (Espera Zilva, creo que puedo razonar con Eugene.)

(Se libran de momento. Están en la sala del trono. Agarte explica una profecia que intenta hacer realidad.)

-En la antigüedad, el Rey Divino y los Seis Santos gobernaban el mundo. Pero hubo conflicto entre ellos sobre como controlar la sociedad. Los Seis Santos prevalecieron y encerraron al Rey Divino, pero quiero librarle del sello. Mi padre hizo brotar la Fuerza en mucha gente indeseable y los Viruses destrozan los pueblos. Voy a controlarle con mi Fuerza Lunaria, que solo posee la familia real, y reinare sobre todo.

-¡Eso no es lo que quería saber! ¿Dónde están las Humas, donde esta Claire? –Veigue es directo.

-Es tu amiga, ¿no? Este mundo tiene demasiada luz. No puedo vivir en el. Claire es mi esperanza...

(La reina suelta un flashazo que les deja agotados, los soldados les llevan a los calabozos especiales.)

-Estas celdas están hechas para contener a los poseedores de Fuerza –Eugene informa- Necesitas llaves.

-¡Jua, jua, jua! –voz conocida. (Ginnal, no grites tanto) ¡Chicos, hoy seremos vuestras Llaves Oscuras! Salid y volad como pajaritos, como... ¡los Alas Negras! (Os debiamos un favor, pero no se repetira, ¿eh?)

(Al final sale a cuenta ayudar al enemigo... en los pasillos ven a las otras, pero ni rastro de Claire.)

-¿Qué oyen mis orejas? Son los infelices de antes. (¡Saleh y Tohma!) ¿Cómo habrán salido de sus jaulas?

-Hilda esta con ellos. ¿Traicionas al Escudo Real? Es propio de una inútil impura. (¡Te calles, Tohma!)

-*paliza* Ugh... como me ha podido aplastar ese desgraciado... (¡Por que a el le guía el corazón, tonto!)

(Quizá por su resolucion, o porque ahora son mas, pueden con ellos y consiguen seguir hacia la terraza.)

-No puedo dejarle seguir, comandante. (¡Waltu y Militsa! *lucha* ¡Veigue, sigue tu, nosotros luchamos!)

-Luna que iluminas la tierra de Karegia –Agarte recita- Te ofrezco mi cuerpo para su renacer. *luces* La energía de mi Fuerza esta a tope. El Rey Divino me ha dado su poder. Claire, ven aquí. (¡CLAIREEE!)

-¡Detengan a ese tipo! –Zilva ordena- No podemos dejar que se la lleve. (¡Ah! ¡Zilva, que me pasa...!)

(Su poder se descontrola. Aparece un dragón gordo y dorado: se presenta como el Rey Bestia Georkias.)

-Mi segunda Venida servirá para traer la paz, al destruir a los Humas. No consentiré ningún obstáculo.

(Luchan con el dragón y casi no pueden, pero cae. Los cuerpos de Claire y Agarte brillan y se juntan.)

-Uf, Claire se ha salvado –Mao tranquiliza. (¿Pero que ha sido de su Majestad? –Milhaust había venido.)

[Pueblo de Sulz.]

-Claire. ¿Estas despierta? *Claire en cama*. Estamos en Sulz otra vez. Eugene te trajo en brazos mientras estabas desmayada. Parece que la ceremonia esa había fracasado. (Ay...) No te esfuerces. ¿Quieres beber?

-Por fin mi hija ha vuelto... / Tenemos que agradecerle a Veigue. –sus padres también la cuidan.

-Veigue. ¿Tienes un momento? –el vecino Steve- La tía Popura te tiene mucho aprecio, quizá tu puedas...

(No se atreve ni a decirlo. Le guía hasta el lugar de reunión del pueblo, donde la señora esta gritando.)

-¡Esta sala de reunión fue construida por nosotros Gajumas! Los inútiles Humas no tienen derecho para usarla. ¡Siempre nos dais los trabajos pesados! Los Gajumas deberíamos tener nuestro propio pueblo, ¡Ja!

-¡Eh, calma! –Veigue se adelanta- Tía, no puedes ir en serio. (¡Estariamos mejor sin Humas! *agarre*)

(La señora es fuerte y ahoga al albino, pero Annie llega y la detiene con un duchazo de agua mágica.)

-Uf, me salvaste Annie –Veigue jadea. (Pero no entiendo porque Popura haria eso... –padre de Claire.)

-Por lo que he visto, en otras ciudades también esta pasando esto. Ese Gajuma también esta loco. (¿Te refieres a Eugene?) Mao me dijo que os llama a gritos y dice incoherencias. ¡No pienses mal! Solo le estoy haciendo el favor a Mao. Veigue. ¿Vendras conmigo? (Hum. ¿No pueden ni Tytree ni Hilda...?)

-No te preocupes por Claire –su madre- Ahora debes salvar al amigo que te ayudo al salvarla a ella.

[Hotel de carretera.]

-¿Qué le esta pasando a Eugene? Ha sido un padre para Mao, así que entiendo que este preocupadisimo.

-Mao no me cae mal, pero ser amigo de ese tipo es... bah. No puedo confiar en un Gajuma. Veigue, tu creias que Humas y Gajumas son personas. ¿Sigues creyendo lo mismo después de ver aquel altercado?

-Annie. ¿Si se te presenta un paciente Gajuma, que harás? (No respondas a mi pregunta con otra.) Vaya, esa frase es de Eugene. (¡Tonto!) Ah, parece que alguien viene. ¿CLAIRE? ¿Qué se supone que haces?

-Quiero ir contigo. Te prometo que no molestare. (Claire se ha esforzado en alcanzarte. –Annie entiende.)

[Ciudad Petnadjanka.]

-¡Veigue, Annie... y también Claire! –el peliverde saluda- ¿Queréis volver a probar mi arte culinario, eh?

-Eugene esta llamandonos en su locura, nos gustaría que vinieras –Veigue resume. (¡Anda, pues claro!)

-Vaya, le diré al jefe de la fabrica que tienes otra emergencia... por favor, cuidar de mi hermano, ¿eh?

[Cueva de Mesechina.]

-¡Son Veigue, Tytree y Claire! Gracias Annie –Mao apresura- Ya no se que hacer. Eugene esta al fondo.

-Veigue, Tytree... ¡tenéis que matarme! –esta en una jaula- No hay tiempo que perder. ¡Matarme, vengar a Annie! (¡QUE! ¡No vamos a matar a un amigo!) Mi corazón esta inflandose de odio... si salgo de aquí acabare aniquilando a los Humas. (¡Eugene, calma!) ¡Cállate Huma! ¡Os matare, matare a todos GRRR!

-No puedo seguir viendole así. ¿Qué haremos? –Mao triste. (Yo intente curarle, pero nada. –dice Annie.)

(Sin embargo, se acuerda de que en Razilda tienen medicina especial calmante. No pierden por probar.)

-Claire, quédate con Mao, así le apoyaras. Pero que no se acerque. (Bueno, no le importa estar conmigo...)

[Pueblo Razilda.]

-Soy Iga, el líder de los Humas de Razilda –se presenta- Si os referis a la Pastilla de la Serenidad, sabed que se prepara con hierbas de Belde. Es un calmante muy fuerte, su formula se transmite solo en esta región, así que quiero saber para que la queréis. *explicación* ¿Qué? ¡No pienso ayudar a un Gajuma!

-Perdón, a mi se me escapo que Eugene es un Gajuma –Tytree se lamenta. (Al menos si que existe...)

(En la posada se cruzan con la morenaza Hilda. Esta buscando información sobre la bestia Geyorkias.)

-Así que no habéis encontrado la medicina. Perdeis el tiempo, ningún Huma de Razilda ayudara a un Gajuma y viceversa. (Se hace con hierbas de Belde.) Al menos podemos buscar los ingredientes, vale.

(Supuestamente crecen en la costa, así que van allá y se cruzan con un conocido de la cárcel de Balka.)

-¡Veigue! ¿Te acuerdas? Soy Igol, me salvaste de la cárcel. ¿Queréis la Pastilla de la Serenidad? Podéis pedirsela a Iga en Razilda. (Ya estuvimos.) Ah, que no quiere salvar a un Gajuma. El grandullon que iba con vosotros, ¿no? Os debo una, esperarme en la posada. Iga es mi viejo, seguro que se la sonsaco.

_(Mientras todo eso pasa, Claire se ha acercado a la ciudad de Balka y pretendido entrar al castillo.)_

_-¡Alto ahí señorita! Esta zona esta restringida al público. *ella puja* ¡No me obligue a arrestarla!_

_-¡Insolentes! ¡Quitarme vuestras sucias manos! (¿Qué pasa aquí?) ¡Milhaust! Por favor. ¡Mirame!_

_-¡Silencio! Ya se que su Majestad tuvo la culpa del accidente, pero no encuentro el valor de perdonar a aquellos intrusos. ¡Diselo, y no volvais por aquí! Les haría pedazos en persona... pero no ensuciare mi espada con venganzas. (¡Pero Milhaust, soy yo!) Este reino esta en caos. No descuideis nuestra defensa._

[Cueva de Mesechina.]

-¡Eugene, mira! –Mao se alegra- Los demás te han traído medicina. (¡Matar a los Humas!) ¡Cuidado!

(Tenían que abrir la jaula para darle la medicina, y ahora tienen que darle también una paliza para ello.)

-Agh. Esta amarga. (¿Ha funcionado? ¡Me alegro tanto! *Mao llora*) ¿Así que otros también lo sufren? Hasta ahora nunca había odiado a nadie por su raza. Pero durante la batalla con Geyorkias mi mente se enloquecia gradualmente. Solo podía pensar en odiar a los Humas, en matarlos incluso. Sin embargo...

-¿Has dicho Geyorkias? –Mao sigue- Me acuerdo, dijo que quería erradicar a los Humas. El arqueologo Hack, el que salvamos, dijo que había relación entre esta cueva y el Rey Divino. Podemos empezar aquí.

(Claire no les cuenta sobre su escapadita... llegan hasta una sala con un gran monolito con grabados.)

-*Hilda lee* El Rey Divino... los Seis Santos... conflicto... rey vencido... enemistad, caos... no puedo leer mas, esta muy gastado. (Parece que el Rey fue vencido –Eugene deduce- Pero su ira perduro y causo odio y conflictos entre la gente.) Espera. *lee mas* Seis Santos... impresión se esfuma... final de la crisis.

-Este reino aun existe, así que los Santos lo salvaron de algún modo. ¿No habrá alguna pista por aquí?

(Miran un símbolo extraño en la piedra. Hilda jura que lo ha visto hace poco, en Razilda. Vuelven allá.)

[Pueblo Razilda.]

-¡Esta es! –Hilda señala- La bandera de la posada. Espera, esta es algo distinta. ¿Qué paso con la otra?

-Si te refieres a la bandera, esa es la Huma –dice la posadera- Antes teníamos la bandera de Razilda, pero el jefe Iga la mando quemar. No quiere tener ninguna relación con Gajumas. (¡Nos quedamos sin pista!)

(No se desaniman, van a casa del jefe Gajuma, Fogma. Eugene le saca información sobre algo nuevo.)

-¿Así que buscáis el Poder de la Oscuridad? Esa bandera se hizo cuando aun nos llevábamos bien con los Humas. En esa época creamos un mapa que llevaba hasta el Poder, pero también acabamos quemandolo.

(No obstante se lleva la bandera exclusiva Gajuma. Después de mirarlas un rato, Hilda concluye algo.)

-El Poder de la Oscuridad. Una bendición según unos, desastre según los otros. Pero mira, al juntar las dos banderas forman aquella que vi. (No os lo vais a creer, pero he visto un lugar donde esas cuatro flores crecen a la vez. –Tytree se acuerda.) ¡Tonto, cada flor solo crece en una estación! ¿Cómo es posible?

(Y sin embargo lo es. Tytree les lleva hasta un puesto de flores, donde preguntan a la niñita vendedora.)

-Si, todas mis flores son frescas. (¿Dónde las cogiste?) ¡No lo diré! Si no las cogereis y no podré vender. (Mira, te daré esta flor nueva.) Ah, bueno... es un manantial a medio camino entre este pueblo y Pipista.

[En el manantial.]

-Para los que buscan el Poder de Oscuridad –voz fantasmal- ¿Qué es lo que buscáis? (Queremos librar al mundo de la Impresión creada por Geyorkias para terminar con las disputas –Eugene representa.) ¿Acaso el mundo carecia de disputas antes? Están repitiendo los errores del pasado. ¿No odiais a los Gajumas?

-¿Es que estas de parte de Geyorkias, tonto del culo? ¡Somos IGUALES! Y el nos esta metiendo cizaña.

(La voz esta convencida por Tytree. De momento. Dentro del templo, le empiezan a llegar sueños raros.)

_-Vamos Tytree, hay que volver a la fabrica. –su hermana. / ¡Estoy metiendo en cintura a esos Gajumas!_

_(El chico ve como tratan a los hombres bestias como eso, bestias de carga. Se horroriza y les defiende.)_

_-¡Tata, tu y el jefe estáis de la olla! No les podéis tratar así. ¡Voy a acabar con esta discriminación!_

_(Detiene al jefe y libera a los Gajuma. Estos no están muy contentos y se rebelan, y cogen a Selena.)_

_-¡Tata! ¿Dónde esta? –Tytree busca por el pueblo- ¡Ah! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Quien se ha atrevido! _

_-¡Es tu culpa! –el jefe abronca- Tu liberaste a esos Gajumas y se vengaron matando a tu hermana._

_-¡AAAH! –ataque de locura. (Un Gajuma me mato –Selena fantasma- ¿No vas a vengarte?) No puedo hacerlo. No puedo odiar a todos solo por el crimen de uno. (Toma esta luz... con ella podrás cambiar a los Gajumas en Humas.) ¡Te la puedes confitar! Esa no es la solución. El racismo no acabara porque no hay dos personas iguales. Pero en algo si somos identicos. ¡El corazón! ¡Eso es lo que deben entender!_

(Tytree despierta del sueño y la voz se revela como un monstruo centauro, al que consiguió convencer.)

-Soy la Bestia Sagrada Eephon. ¿Tus palabras son firmes? ¿Son verdaderas? Demuestrame tu fuerza.

(Tras luchar con la bestia Tytree gana su confianza y ser depositario del Poder de la Oscuridad ese.)

-Mi poder como Bestia y el de la Fuerza son de identico origen. Llevatelo, pero si tu corazón flaquea serás tragado por las sombras. Buscad a las Bestias... despertad a la alas dormidas en el yermo reseco...

-Grrr, por que tuvo que ser el. (Hilda, no seas envidiosa.) A ver. Pipista significa 'nido de pajaro', quizá...

[Pueblo Pipista.]

-¡Aaaah, socorrito! (Anda, es Hack.) ¡Ayudarme! Dicen que he profanado un lugar sagrado o algo así...

(Se le llevan, y los buenos van a interceder por el. Eugene va a hablar con el jefe, todos son Gajumas.)

-Soy el líder Dobal. ¿Por qué habéis traído a ese puñado de Humas groseros? (Eugene Gallardo. Mire, tan solo desconocian las costumbres de aquí.) Ah, el comandante del Escudo Real. Bueno, si usted lo dice... pero el Altar Sagrado casi fue incendiado por ese Huma, no le consiento que se acerque a el en absoluto.

(Van con el Gajuma que vigila a Hack, encerrado en una de las casas en la piedra. Se alegra de saberlo.)

-¡No quería hacer daño! Me dieron permiso para ver el altar después de insistirle al líder, pero hace poco no quiere ni hablar con Humas. Trataba de revivir al Pajaro Sagrado... supuestamente si enciendes fuego en el Altar Sagrado reapareceria, pero nada. (¿Puede tener algo que ver con Eephon, la Bestia Sagrada?)

(Para que un pajaro viva... debe salir del huevo. Colocan uno de avestruz en el altar, y Mao lo quema.)

-¿Qué creéis que hacéis? –el líder interrumpe- ¡Ooooh! *grabados* Era eso. ¡Ese es el Pajaro Sagrado!

(El jugo del huevo ha manchado la pared y hecho aparecer jeroglificos. Deben traer a Hack para leerlo.)

-¡Lastima habermelo perdido! Pero bueno... a ver. Este dibujo es igual que el del Yermo de Tsurubena...

[Yermo de Tsurubena.]

-Hay altares con antorchas –Eugene investiga- Parece un lugar ceremonial. Quizas si las prendemos...

(Y al igual que en el manantial, un edificio antiguo sale de las arenas para darles un lugar donde mirar.)

-Como puede un templo tan enorme haber estado escondido... –Hilda medita. (¡Pues no es espejismo!)

-Aquellos que buscan deshacer el sello del antiguo poder –voz fantasmal- Habéis despertado al pajaro, la ardiente torre que pondra a prueba vuestra sabiduría. (¿Por qué esa voz me suena tanto? –Mao duda.)

(Por supuesto, esta vez los sueños extraños invaden a Mao. Esta en un lugar oscuro y se oyen voces.)

_-He venido al mundo... Luz, sombra, viento, tierra, agua... yo soy el fuego. ¿Pero quien soy en verdad?_

_-Desde ahora te llamaras Mao –Eugene fantasma- Significa 'la nada' en la lengua antigua de Karegia. Eres como un recién nacido... con corazón puro y con potencial infinito. Tu crearas un nuevo comienzo._

_(Cambio de sueño. Ahora Mao esta en el castillo de Balka, enloquecido y quemando todo lo que pilla.)_

_-Así que nuestro alborotador tiene amnesia –Saleh es chulo- Seria mejor que lo enviara al otro barrio._

_-¡Quieto, Saleh! –Eugene defiende- ¡Agh! *quemado* (Vaya, el canijo se ha calmado. Esto no habría pasado si el rey no hubiera muerto.) ¡No! No tienes pruebas de que su Fuerza haya causado este caos._

_(El pantera habla así, pero no lo cree. En otro cambio, un orbe rojo habla con el niño como su madre.)_

_-Abre los ojos. El mundo te espera. Eres uno de los nuestros, y sin embargo, no eres como nosotros. _

_(Al final de la torre. Mao es el único que puede ver a la Bestia, señora pajara de vestido emplumado.)_

-Lo has hecho bien al llegar hasta mi... Orselg. Soy la bestia del fuego, Fenia. Tu nombre significa 'el ojo sin mancha'. Fuiste creado por nosotras las bestias, para ser nuestros ojos y oidos. (Entonces nunca tuve nada que recordar... ¿Qué soy?) Es una respuesta que debes encontrar por ti mismo. Esperare todo lo que haga falta. Si lo quieres, te daré mi poder... pero si tu corazón flaquea serás reducido a cenizas, mi niño.

(Así el pelirrojo recibe mas poder de su Fuerza Flamigera. Los demás no se han enterado del dialogo.)

-Hemos hablado de cosas... pero podéis seguir llamandome Mao. Ahora tenemos otras cosas que hacer.

-¡Bestia Fenia, dame poder! –Hilda ansiosa. (Buscad la torre de los antiguos... que se alza en los cielos.)

[Pueblo Razilda.]

-Dobal dijo que Hack había vuelto aquí. Deberíamos encontrarle antes de que le pillen los Gajumas...

(El grupo busca al arqueologo, mientras... el joven Igol atiende a una Gajuma felina. ¡Si, es AGARTE!)

-¿Ya despertaste? Esta es mi casa de Razilda. Te encontré tirada en la playa. (Agh... yo tendria que estar en en castillo de Balka.) Pues vaya caminito que te has tirado. Ssssh, mi viejo no debe encontrarte aquí.

(Pero no es el, son los buenos. Igol les atiende en la puerta. Dice que su viejo estará en el manantial.)

-Una negrura extraña apareció y le cubrio. ¡Ni Poder Oscuro ni leches! Eso es peligroso, le dejamos allá.

(Rescatan otra vez al pobre hombre, y al volver encuentran un tumulto de Humas y Gajumas airados.)

-Ese tipo quería conseguir un poder maligno –Fogma discute- ¡Para eliminarnos a los Gajumas, seguro!

-¡Eso deberíamos decirlo nosotros! –Iga replica- ¡No nos vamos a quedar sentados mientras lo intentais!

(Tytree, el idealista, quiere resolverlo a mamporros, je. Pero los del Escudo Real vienen a poner paz.)

-¡Arresten a los dos lideres! (¿Milhaust?) A partir de ahora este pueblo esta bajo la jurisdicción de la armada de Karegia. Los Humas y Gajumas viviran en mitades separadas. ¡Si se resisten serán exiliados!

-¿Qué significa esto, Milhaust? ¿De verdad crees que separandoles les vas a hacer un bien a esta gente?

(Eugene no consigue convencerle. El guaperas esta destrozado tras perder a su reina... o eso cree el.)

-¿Ya tenéis el Poder Oscuro y el Pajaro Sagrado? –Hack asombrado- Así que buscáis una torre que se alza hacia el cielo. Eso es que es MUY alta, o esta en un lugar alto. Quizá en las montañas de Kyogen.

[Ciudad de Kyogen.]

-Hala, nunca había visto ciudad tan bonita. –ese es Mao. (Si, es pequeña y hermosa... y sin conflictos.)

-Jo, jo, jo. Una torre muy alta, ¿eh? –un viejo verde- Se parece a una leyenda que se cuenta por aquí.

(La leyenda del Jardin Espejismo... que esta en una torre sobre el cielo. En la posada ven un conocido.)

-Anda, chicos, cuanto tiempo. (¡Franz!) Así que esa señorita es Claire. Me alegro. Si, también yo busco el Jardin Espejismo. Esta en el mismo libro que el Garo. Si queréis saber mas preguntarle a Wan Gin.

(Van a su mansión, pueden entrar en cuanto el portero ve las 'valiosas' cartas de Hilda. Wan Gin llega.)

-Son magnificas. Esas cartas son muy raras. ¿Qué le parece un millon de Gald? ¿Si no, millon y medio? *negativa* Oh, es una pena. (Oiga, desde que hemos llegado solo sabe hablar de dinero –Veigue queja.)

(El ricachon les informara sobre el Jardin Espejismo si cuidan de sus mercancías hasta que se subasten.)

-Vosotros no podéis iros de aquí. *puerta* La señorita vendrá conmigo para entretener a los clientes.

-¿Qué? *cerrojo* ¡Déjeme salir! ¡Le daré el dinero que pida! (Je, eres igual que Wan Gin, monada.)

-Vine aquí desde Razilda, me atacaron unos Viruses y los esbirros de Wan Gin me salvaron. –esa voz...

(¡Es Agarte! Les has seguido hasta aquí. Esta en la otra habitación junto con las secuestradas Gajumas.)

-¿Hay alguien ahí? ¡Conteste! –Claire asustada. (¡No te preocupes! –Agarte tranquiliza- Mis amigos van a aparecer, estoy segura.) Eres muy fuerte... (Yo también tengo miedo. Pero me acompañan en espíritu.)

(Increíblemente, Zapie se escurre por la mansión y llega a los pies de Agarte. Esta le da un pergamino.)

-Eres muy buena con todas. ¿Cómo te llamas? –dice la rubia. (¡Soy Claire Bennet! ¿Quién eres tu?)

-¡Claire esta en peligro! –Veigue lee papel- Sabía que este tipo no era de fiar. ¡EH! ¿Dónde esta Claire?

(Han dejado su puesto y resulta que los clientes eran bandidos disfrazados. Les siguen hasta la colina.)

-¡Claire! ¿No estas herida? ¿Dónde está la otra? (No se... aquí solo estoy yo.) Volvamos con Wan Gin.

(Piensan sacarle información a golpes después de este susto. Veigue es el que hace los honores, claro.)

-Si vais a Nolzen quizá averigüéis algo –el esbirro. (¿Por qué nos ayudas?) Me habéis quitado un peso.

[Ciudad Nolzen.]

-Ah, el Jardin Espejismo puede ser la Torre Nereg –un tipo informa- Dicen que hay un jardin en la cima.

-¡Jo, que frío! –Mao tiembla- ¿Eugene, estas bien? (Ya no soy tan joven como vosotros... descansemos.)

(Dicen que van a descansar, pero el pantera se queda a tomar el fresco. Mao detecta una energía terrible.)

-¡Alguien con una Fuerza enorme... comparable a los Cuatro Estrellas! *salen* ¡Eugene! ¿Estas bien?

(El mentado estaba dando leña a unos monstruos, de forma bestial y violenta. Pero les deja tranquilos.)

-No pasa nada, era yo. (¿Los monstruos eran muy fuertes o algo?) Puede que me excediera con mi Fuerza.

(Suben a la torre, guiados por un encapuchado... que les arroja monstruos. Todo normal por el momento.)

-Ese es el tipo que nos hablo de la torre –Mao observa- ¿Tu eres la Bestia Sagrada? (¡Jua, jua!) ¡SALEH!

-*fuera capucha* ¿Os habéis divertido con mis monstruos? Para que lo sepais, era una distracción... tenia que atacar donde Milhaust no me viera. ¡Jua, jua! A ver si vuestro Poder del Corazón puede con esto.

(¡Ha traído a los Alas Negras hipnotizados! Y dan mucha guerra, pero al fin son vencidos. Se lamentan.)

-A pesar de la hipnosis... ¡nos han aplastado! / No valemos para ser soldados... / Es frustrante, che...

(Parece que se van a suicidar saltando, pero caen en la cima de la torre. Que susto. ¡Y se van campantes!)

-Ya no tenemos pistas... (Puede que si. Mirar aquello.) ¡Otra torre que se alza en el cielo! Debe ser esa.

(Vuelven a la ciudad. Se encuentran con el chiquito Misha, y enseguida les lleva con la doctora Curia.)

-Las Bestias Sagradas, eh... es mucha información de golpe. Bueno, si queréis un barco puedo intentar...

-Perdonen, oi que el comandante Eugene estaba aquí –un soldado- Solo quería saludar, no le veía desde...

-¿Usted sabe algo de mi padre? (Ella es la hija del doctor Barrs.) ¡Digamelo! ¿Por qué murió mi padre? ¿No quiere hablar? ¡Parece que los Gajumas se encubren entre ellos! (¿Qué dices, niña? ¡Eugene es el que estaba encubriendo al doctor Barrs!) ¿Este tipo, encubrir a mi padre? ¿Qué narices significa eso?

(Eugene le manda callar. Van a buscar a Curia, y ven que se ha dedicado a curar heridos de emergencia.)

-Annie, no hay mas doctores por aquí que nosotras. Y ellos son heridos, no Humas o Gajumas. ¡Heridos!

(Pero no tiene valor de curar hombres bestia. Pronto, el soldado de antes también cae, y ella se aterra.)

-Annie, es un paciente –es Veigue- ¿En que se distingue su vida de las otras? ¿Acaso 'no tenían color'?

-Lo siento... mi padre, y este hombre... son seres vivos, son iguales. Por favor, traedme a Hilda, rápido.

(Lo que quiere es darle un electroshock, y lo consigue. Extraña cura, pero funciona. Todos se alegran.)

-Lo has hecho genial –Curia felicita- Parece que ya entendiste lo que significa 'las vidas no tienen color'.

(Annie se ha curado de su racismo y la armada les deja un barco para acercarse a la torre que vieron.)

[Pradera de Beo: torre.]

-Aquellos que buscáis mi poder: soy la Bestia Wontiga –voz fantasmal- ¿Para qué queréis mi poder? (¡Para eliminar la Impresión maligna de Geyorkias!) ¿De veras creéis que ambas razas pueden convivir?

(Buena pregunta, y esta vez los sueños raros van a probar la voluntad de Annie. Son algunos flashbacks.)

_-*en el castillo* Eugene Gallardo. ¿Tu mataste al doctor Barrs? –Zilva acusa- ¡Tengo que arrestarle!_

_-*en la cueva* Mi corazón se esta inflando de odio... acabare matando a los Humas. ¡GRRR! ¡Matar!_

_-*en la pradera* Yo soy la hija del doctor. ¡Annie Barrs! ¡Y ese Gajuma le mato! Nunca le perdonare._

_-Dejare que me apuñales cuantas veces quieras... pero vive. Vive para que algún día puedas vengarte._

(Sabiendo todo eso, llegan a la última zona y la bestia con forma de tigre blanco habla con la doctora.)

-Yo soy Wontiga, Bestia del Viento. Te he mostrado la verdad, pero no has vacilado. ¿Por qué crees?

(Annie esta segura, pero no ha visto TODA la verdad. La bestia se la muestra en otro flashback, hala.)

_-Doctor, el rey lleva enfermo mucho tiempo –Eugene en el castillo- Pero hay cosas que no encajan..._

_-¿Estas diciendo que mi diagnostico es incorrecto? Yo solo quiero salvar al rey. Pero no he podido..._

_(La expresión del doctor cambia a algo malvado. Coge el cuchillo y ataca al pantera, pero no sirve.)_

_-En efecto, yo le he envenenado. *chulería* Eres astuto y fuerte... ¡será una pena matarte, pero lo haré!_

_(El guerrero desvia el arma y se clava en el doctor. Segundos después, ha perdido aquella maldad.)_

_-Que es lo que he hecho... por mi culpa Ladras morirá. (¡Barrs!) Cuida de Lady Agarte, y de Annie..._

(Volvemos a la realidad. Wontiga espera un cambio de actitud, pero la castaña se mantiene firme.)

-Mi respuesta es la misma. Mi padre dijo que las vidas no tienen color, pero fue Eugene el que me lo hizo entender. Yo le odiaba, pero el no hizo mas que ayudarme. Por eso creo que las razas podemos convivir.

-Te concedere mi poder. Pero si tu corazón flaquea tu cuerpo será hecho trizas y desaparecerá, cuidado.

-¡Ah! *Mao poseido* ''Soy la Bestia Sagrada Shaorune. Id hacia Belsas, o Veigue perdera a quien ama''.

(Esta vez ha sido rápido. Veigue no lo entiende, ya que aquella que ama esta con el. Claire esta callada.)

[Ciudad Belsas.]

-Oiga, señores. ¿Se acuerdan de lo de Sunnytown? (¡Susie, claro que si! –Mao recuerda.) Muchas gracias por su ayuda. ¿Así que esa es Claire? Mi padre va a volver de un viaje, estáis invitados a visitar mi casa.

(Mientras se preparan el padre de Susie, Scarab, ha llegado a su mansión ¡y se ha traído a Agarte con el!)

-Jo, jo, jo... una Gajuma identica a la reina. Menuda compra. ¿Dónde esta Susie? *ella llega* ¡Te dije que no quiero que salgas sola! (Papa, si ya no ha habido secuestros... ¿Eh? Imposible... ¡Su Majestad!) Claro que no lo es. Me la he traído del viaje para que sea tu criada. Mira, así puedes resarcirte de tu secuestro.

(Que tipo más siniestro. Veigue y los otros han encontrado la casa, Susie tiene que actuar rápidamente.)

-¿De verdad no eres la reina, no? *Agarte niega* Menos mal. No puedo tenerte por casa, me vienen a la cabeza malos recuerdos. En el otro lado de la ciudad hay un barrio de Gajumas, te dejare escapar ahora.

(Agarte llega a tal barrio, donde es recibida con esperanza. Los Gajumas quieren que ella les represente.)

-A ustedes les debo la salvación de mi hija –Scarab habla- Me gustaría hospedarles, pero la oferta no se extiende a ese Gajuma que va con ustedes. ¿Su siervo, verdad? (¡Oiga, Eugene no es siervo de nadie!)

(Annie le defiende al fin. Los demás vuelven a la posada, Susie quiere disculparse por su grosero padre.)

-¿Los Gajumas de los suburbios? –Scarab les ve llegar- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¡Soltar a esa felina, es la criada de mi hija! (Scarab, vengo a hablar con usted –Agarte decidida.) ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Qué te han dicho?

(Ella quiere una conferencia de paz. El ricachon no esta por la labor por ahora. Veigue y Claire pasean.)

-Claire. ¿Qué es lo mas valioso para ti? (Bueno, mi familia, mis seres queridos.) Cuando oi que perdería lo que mas amo me acorde de Milhaust. Cuando Agarte desapareció estaba destrozado. (Normal, había perdido a la reina.) Es más que eso. Parecía que había perdido alguien que 'amaba'. (¡Ah! No puede ser.)

(De camino a la posada oyen que Scarab si hará la conferencia con Agarte. Se alegran de que este viva.)

-Hoy es un día importante –Eugene, al amanecer- Esa conferencia podría acabar con muchos problemas.

-Hace mucho tiempo este país tiene un gran problema –Scarab decreta- Estaba regido por una Gajuma de intelecto inferior. ¡Es el momento de que los Humas reinen sobre si mismos! (¡Eh, que pasa con la reina! ¡Que salga ya!) Esa reina secuestraba Humas, incluida mi hija. ¡No consentiré esos tratos nunca más!

(El racista tiene la guillotina preparada para ajusticiar a Agarte. Pero va a dejarla decir su última palabra.)

-Escúchenme, por favor. Los Humas y Gajumas estaban en el camino de la coexistencia. ¿Qué es la raza? Todos reimos, todos lloramos. Tenemos el mismo corazón. Nuestros cuerpos solo son recipientes. En mi pueblo todos nos reunimos cuando mi tita hace pastel. Mientras comemos olvidamos que somos Humas o Gajumas. ¿Acaso un corazón que ama el pastel... puede quedarle sitio para odiar a los que son distintos?

(Veigue esta flipando. No importa su cuerpo. Esa es Claire. No la rubia que esta a su lado. ¡Claire es la que va a morir! Se acerca a la guillotina soltando mamporros y hielo, y Milhaust ha llegado a la ciudad.)

-Veigue, yo creia en ti. (¡CLAIRE!) Sabia que me encontrarias sin importar mi aspecto. –la Claire felina.

-¿De verdad eres Lady Agarte? –Milhaust pregunta a la rubia- ¿Es posible cambiar el cuerpo entre dos?

-Se puede con la Fuerza Lunar, transmitida por la familia real. Lo siento, no quería engañaros, pero no podía decirlo sin mas... (¿Sabes el follon que has montado? ¿Y lo que Claire ha pasado por tu culpa?)

-Porfa, no la acoseis –Claire defiende- Ella también lo ha pasado mal. (Vale, pero devuelve su cuerpo.)

(Veigue cree que es simple, pero la reina huye avergonzada. La pierden de vista, y Shaorune les habla.)

-No tenéis tiempo. Venir hasta Babilograd, ahora debéis conseguir el poder para purificar este mundo.

[Ciudad Babilograd.]

-Ah, llegais muy a tiempo –Dana, la del velo- Se dice que en el norte del otro continente hay un pueblo...

-Uno lleno de Medios –sigue Ox- Queremos ir allí, quizá nos acepten. Desde luego, en esta ciudad no.

(Hilda se cabrea ante ese plan. No quiere mas mestizos como ella. Entran al templo para oír a Shaorune.)

-Os esperaba, a Veigue y a todos. Dejemos las formalidades, al grano: te pondré tres pruebas. Serán muy dolorosas, pero conseguiras mi poder... ¿aceptas? (Para eso vinimos.) La primera es llegar donde estoy.

(Creen que será fácil. Ja. Mientras descienden por las ruinas, Veigue recibe los sueños extraños de rigor.)

_-*cuerpo de Claire* Encontré esta piedra al lado del río. Es pronto, pero te la doy por tu cumpleaños._

_-*cuerpo de Agarte* Yo soy Agarte. ¿Estas de broma? Veigue, que tonto eres, je, je. ¿verdad, Zapie?_

_-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Veigue se acuerda- ¿Acaso crees que Milhaust no te amaria por ser Gajuma?_

_-¿Qué dices? *cuerpo Agarte* ¡Yo soy Claire! / *cuerpo Claire* ¡No, yo soy Claire! Mira mi cuerpo._

(El pobre chico se hace un lío entre la Claire del pasado y la del presente. Pronto llegan con Shaorune.)

-¡Soy la Bestia del Agua, Shaorune! La primera prueba termino. La segunda es luchar conmigo y ganar.

(Así, el dragón delfín azul con cara felina y voz de niño les ataca con todo, pero también es vencido.)

-La segunda prueba termino. Ahora la ultima. Dime, la señorita que esta contigo es... (¡CLAIRE!) Jolin, no me has dejado acabar... (Es Claire, dita sea. ¡Mil veces Claire!) Bueno, se acabaron las pruebas. No quería una respuesta 'correcta'. Quería TU respuesta, que saliera del corazón. Voy a darte mi poder.

(Mas poder para Veigue. La bestia azul le avisa a Hilda: 'Conocete a ti misma... y el camino se abrirá'.)

-Voy a ir con vosotros, chicos –el dragón se ofrece- Seré vuestras alas. ¡Los cielos no tendrán secretos!

(Hilda no quiere saber nada de los Medios, pero una Bestia se lo ha dicho. Así que buscaran ese pueblo.)

[Pueblo Mocrado.]

-¿Esto es Mocrado? –Veigue patea nieve- Franz dijo que conocio a una adivina con tus mismas cartas...

(Una señora con cartas iguales a las de Hilda. Un tendero dice que es Naira, la pitonisa y Gajuma cabra.)

-¿Dónde conseguiste esas cartas? ¿Cómo te llamas? (Er, soy Hilda.) ¿Eres una Media? ¡Hilda! ¡Soy tu madre! Estabas viva. ¡Mi pequeña! Espera... 'la mujer con cuernos'. *rompe sus cartas* ¡Largo de aquí!

(No se explican ese giro de actitud. Hilda y Claire-peluda se quedan las últimas de camino a la posada.)

-¡Dijo que no quería ver a una sucia Media! (Debe haber una razón. ¿Por qué no vuelves a habar con ella?) ¡No me importa! Tu no sabes nada. Tu has crecido con padres que atendian todos tus caprichos.

(Aquí la amiga le da un bofeton que me duele hasta a mi. Enseguida la explica porque se lo ha dado.)

-El dolor sirve para enseñarte algo. Si evitas el dolor no conseguiras nada en la vida. Cuando me veo al espejo veo alguien que no soy yo. Pero siento y pienso igual que antes. Por eso siempre seré yo misma.

(La ha convencido. Ya se llevan un poco mejor, y los hombretones las llevan de vuelta con la pitonisa.)

-Tu eres la hija de Naira... –dice una vieja- Me dijo que llego a este pueblo tras perder a su marido... y a su hija secuestrada. Sabía que vendrías aquí. (¡Me abandono! Esa tiene que ser una historia inventada.)

(¡Por hablar, se cruzan con Tohma! Ayuda a los del pueblo por orden de Zilva, pero piensa destruirles.)

-¡Tohma! –Naira acude- ¡Mataste a mi marido y cogiste a mi hija! (Ah, esa desgraciada.) ¡No la insultes!

(Bloquea un pulso de gravedad que iba para Hilda, y se va a morir. Agonizante, se disculpa con la hija.)

-Es mejor así... *tos* Toma mis cartas... perdón por echarte antes... (Ja, su padre también la defendio así.)

(Tohma no debería haber dicho eso. Hilda esta furiosa. Suelta truenos mucho peores que cuando tuvieron que detener su locura. Aplastan al Gajuma toro y se ve obligado a pirarse, pero el mal ya esta hecho.)

-Una mujer con cuernos. ¡Mirar! *Claire lee un papel* 'En un pueblo donde viven los desolados, la mujer con cuernos que porta las antiguas estrellas volverá a ser barro por decreto del Cielo'. ¿Esa era Naira?

-Las antiguas estrellas son las cartas del tarot. Naira había predicho su propia muerte... pero llego Hilda y comprendio quien era 'la mujer con cuernos' –Annie deduce. (Estaba loca... murió en mi lugar. ¡Murió!)

-Naira apreciaba este cristal –la vieja de antes- Con el, rezaba por tu salvación en la Montaña de Alvan.

[Montaña de Alvan: torre.]

-Hilda... tu ya has estado aquí, con tus padres –voz fantasma- Soy la Bestia Sagrada Gilione. ¿Por qué has venido? (¡Quiero el poder de una Bestia Sagrada... para purificar la Impresión!) ¿Tus palabras son firmes?

(Ahora los sueños son para la morenaza. Vamos a ver su vida y como ha llegado a estar donde esta.)

_-Esta es nuestra hija –su padre humano- Va a ser un bellezon cuando crezca. Será nuestra esperanza._

_-¿Qué pasa aquí? –un vecino llega- Llevaros bien, niñas. ¿Qué? Tiene cuernos. ¡Es una Media impura!_

_-Como pensé, su cuerpo es débil –Naira la acuna- Si la llevamos a las ruinas y rezamos ante su poder..._

_-No intenteis huir –Tohma amenaza- (¡Uagh! *el muere*) Desaparece. No quiero matar a una Gajuma._

_(Después de ver su secuestro vemos su formación en el Escudo Real. Llegan ante Gilione, otra cabra.)_

-'Conocete a ti misma, y el camino se abrirá'. Entendiste esas palabras, y has llegado hasta mi. Por eso te concedere tu deseo. El cuerpo de un Huma puro, o un Gajuma. Elige el que quieras, el que mas deseas...

-No... ¡Nooo! Mi cuerpo... es el que me dieron mis padres. ¡No lo cambiare! Al fin estoy orgullosa de el.

(Le hace luchar con una Hilda sombria, y la hace pedazos. Le hace entender que siempre tuvo ese poder.)

-Cuando tus padres me visitaron senti que tu serias la esperanza que uniría a las razas. Espero que no seas devorada por mi Poder de la Luz. *brillo* Buscar la Isla Espejismo para encontrar a la bestia Randgriz.

(Si hablamos de espejismos, Franz es el adecuado. La Agarte rubia ha llegado otra vez ante el castillo.)

_-Alto. ¿Qué quiere una Huma en el castillo real? –soldado Gajuma. (Tengo que hablar con Lady Zilva.)_

_(El soldado no quiere dejarla, pero el chulito Saleh llega y se lo permite. ¡Sabe quien es! Van al altar.)_

_-Nuestro país se enfrenta a un conflicto racial –discurso de la capitana- ¡Los Humas tienen la culpa! Los Gajumas les hemos permitido demasiadas insolencias. ¡Para recuperar la paz, debemos usar las armas!_

_-Jue, jue. ¿Le ha gustado el discurso, Lady Agarte? Eso te pasa por confiar en otros. (No sabia que Zilva era así en realidad...) Has perdido tu estatus y tu cuerpo, pero no ganaste lo que querías de EL. (¡Calla!)_

(Que lío. Los buenos preguntan a Franz de mientras, y este les guía hacia un capaz marinero en Belsas.)

[Ciudad de Belsas.]

-Eh, Mauro. Hemos oído que tu ancestro fue el legendario Rey Pirata. ¿Qué sabes de la Isla Espejismo?

-Hay una historia que habla de eso... mirar el diario de bitácora: 'Hay una niebla muy densa. Sumergimos el tesoro, entonces lo vimos: ¡una isla enorme y desconocida! Pero la niebla se levanto y la isla se fue'.

-Tenemos un barco –recuerda Tytree- Podemos ayudarte a buscar el tesoro, ¡y así veriamos esa isla!

(En la costa cerca de Minal, el grupo echa el cable... ¡y lucha con Viruses! Pero recuperan un cofre...)

-¡Tios, es el tesoro del ancestro Airfread! *mira* Es un mapa. Y tiene pinta antigua. Os le podéis llevar.

-Que raro. *Hilda señala* Este mapa no es como los modernos. (Esta es la zona donde esta Sunnytown, pero en el mapa antiguo no aparece –Veigue sigue.) Así que es eso. Sunnytown fue construida sobre una isla, pero en la antigüedad no existia. ¿Una isla errante? (¡La isla fue a encallarse al final del Toyohose!)

[Ciudad Sunnytown.]

-Que bueno que llegarais... –voz fantasmal en la plaza. (¿Eres la Bestia Sagrada?) Podéis venir ante mi.

(Una luz aparece en la plaza, la atraviesan y se teleportan delante del viejo maestro tortuga, Randgriz.)

-Soy la Bestia Sagrada que domina la Tierra, y lo que veis es mi forma espiritual. Mi cuerpo pereció hace tiempo, y se convirtió en los cimientos de Sunnytown. (¡La Isla Espejismo... eras TU!) Si... disculpadme.

(Ahora va a hablar solo con Eugene. Le considera débil de corazón, así que va a infundirle sus sueños.)

_-*Dobal* No te interesa seguir con esos Humas. No pueden ser amigos, solo tus siervos. / *Tohma* ¡Jo, jo, jo! Me encanta chafar cabezas de Humas. / *Claire* Este cuerpo de Gajuma es horrendo. ¡Quiero mi cuerpo real! / *Agarte* Al fin un cuerpo Huma, este es mucho mejor. / *Annie* ¡No quiero que me toque un mugroso Gajuma! / *Eugene sombrio* Odio a los Humas, estupidos, insolentes... ¡los matare todos!_

(El hombre pantera pega un berrido animal y se libra de tanto mal rollo. Ahora le hablara a la Bestia.)

-Si, mi corazón es débil. No podía evitar sentir odio. Pero pude superar el odio gracias a mis amigos... los lazos que hice con ellos crean confianza que trasciende nuestra raza. Quiero destruir lo que les amenaza.

-Jue, jue. Me has... vencido. La union entre tu y tus amigos me ha hecho verlo. Y te entregare mi poder.

(Lo hace, y los demás espiritus sagrados llegan también para purificar el ambiente de la Impresión esa.)

-¿Ha funcionado o no? –Annie pregunta. (Parece que si... –Eugene jadea.) ¿Qué? ¡No me digas que has estado soportando la Impresión hasta ahora! ¿La medicina no funciono? (Si, aunque poco. Tranquilos.)

-Nuestro señor Geyorkias quería eliminar a la raza Huma, la base de la discriminación, pero las Bestias nos oponiamos a intervenir. Y por eso le sellamos. Si no lo conseguis, quizá tengamos que eliminarlos...

(Randgriz se pone en lo peor... a la salida, Mao revela su condicion. Y le aprecian igual, pero oyen algo.)

-¡Los Humas y Gajumas siguen discutiendo! ¡Y se rebelan contra el ejército! ¿No les habiamos curado?

-Al menos a mi ya no me afecta –Eugene lo sabe. (¡Tío, que carajo vamos a hacer! ¡No tienen remedio!)

(Tytree se desespera, el pobre. Shaorune les avisa de que hay conflictos por todo el mundo, y les lleva.)

_Pueblo de Anikamal... un Gajuma ha echado a unos viejos Humas hacia el oasis lleno de Viruses, y los buenos les rescatan. En el pueblo, los mismos monstruos le atacan... pero los Humas salen a defenderle._

_Ciudad de Balka. La Agarte rubia encuentra una Gajuma muy enferma en la calle. Ningún Huma quiere ayudar, Agarte no puede sola... y un niñito Huma se atreve a darle medicina. Porque si no se morirá._

_Ciudad de Babilograd. Humas y Gajumas discuten por el puesto de sacerdote. Los dos candidatos se han perdido en el templo de Shaorune. Pero vencen a los monstruos en cuanto unen fuerza y conocimiento._

_Ciudad Petnadjanka. Agarte ayuda a Selena a sacar de la fabrica a los Gajumas en huelga, trasteando en una maquina. Los huelguistas prefieren ayudar al jefe a repararla antes que volar por los aires. _

_Pueblo Pipista. Esta vez hay disputa entre Gajumas: los peludos y los alados. Dos niños no entienden de eso y solo quieren jugar juntos. Los buenos les rescatan, y evitan que se afeiten para parecer 'iguales'._

[Puerto de Minal.]

-¡Deteneros de una vez! ¿Por qué esto es así cada día? –Misha se preocupa. (¡Voy a terminar con esto!)

(Veigue defiende al niño y a la doctora Curia. Después van a la posada y le explica que esta desbordada.)

-¿Dónde esta Claire, por cierto? ¿Y quien es la señorita Gajuma? (Soy Claire.) ¡Entonces esa era la reina!

(Agarte no parece andar lejos. Curia detecta algo malo en Veigue, y se lo dice: su mano se esta helando.)

-Es por culpa de tu Fuerza. Algo horrible te pasara si lo dejas estar. (Pues dime como puedo devolver a Claire su cuerpo.) No parece haber otra manera salvo la Fuerza de la reina. (¡Ni siquiera se donde esta!)

(Misha dice que vio a 'Claire' por la ciudad. Lo que quiere decir que Agarte ha estado allí hace poco.)

-¿Ha visto a una mujer Huma por aquí? –Mao pregunta al soldado. (Hay montones de Humas, no puedo distinguirlas.) ¡Es una muy guapa! Seguro que te llama la atención. (Hombre, no se que decirte. Desde luego, no me olvidaria haber visto a una Gajuma hermosa. Como esa que tenéis ahí, je, je. Esta buena.)

-Oye. ¿No se te parece a Lady Agarte? –dice otro. (No es Agarte, es Claire. –Veigue lo sabe.) Ya ves, desde cerca son identicas. No hay duda, es ella. ¡Viva Lady Agarte! (¡Nooo, ella es Claire! ¡Gaaaah!)

(El albino se vuelve a hacer cacao mental y enloquece. Deben seguirle hasta la playa, y darle una zurra.)

-Claire, ya veras... te devolvere tu cuerpo. (¿Tanto odias lo que soy ahora? No quiero que sufras más...)

(La pobre huye asustada. Veigue despierta después, en la posada. Los demás duermen, Misha le habla.)

-¡Misha! ¿Has visto a la Claire con cuerpo de Agarte? (Salio de la ciudad... iba al norte.) ¿Hacia Sulz?

(El novio celoso solo llega hasta el puente que le separa de Sulz, porque Milhaust se encuentra allí. ? )

-¡Milhaust, aparta! Tengo que encontrar a Claire. (Si te refieres a esa señorita, esta conmigo.) ¿Qué? ¡Devuelveme a Claire! (Pero ella vino por su voluntad. No para huir del dolor, sino para no causartelo.)

(Veigue tiene ganas de bronca, pero su mente esta nublada, su pulso falla... y Milhaust vence. Tras eso...)

-Ah, ya despiertas. Su Majestad fue muy amable de encontrarte y traerte a la posada –Eugene explica.

-Ven conmigo. Vamos con Milhaust. (Pero mi Fuerza es inútil. Lo he intentado mil veces pero nada, aun si encontramos a Claire no podría devolverla su cuerpo.) ¡Milhaust me la devolvera si te entrego a ti!

(Tytree esta harto... indica a su amigo que vaya a la playita otra vez. Y ahora le recibe con un puñetazo.)

-¡Solo mirarte me pone de los nervios! ¡No actues por tu cuenta! (¡No sabes nada de mi!) ¡Claro que no, porque nunca hablas! *puñetazo* ¡Si algo te duele, dilo! Esa frialdad es lo que ha espantado a Claire.

-¡Tytree, porque has hecho eso! –Annie llega con los otros. (Era la única forma de hacerle hablar, je.)

-No se que debo hacer... –amargura de Veigue- Aquella vez en Belsas reconoci a Claire, porque era su corazón. Pero me encrespaba verla en el cuerpo de Agarte. Ella lo supo, y la he hecho sufrir por ello.

-Bueno, por fin lo ha dicho –Tytree ríe- Pero no te guardes los problemas hasta explotar. Somos amigos.

(El chico de Sulz quiere volver allí. Esta vez la Agarte rubia no huira, viajara con ellos de momento.)

[Pueblo de Sulz.]

-Mama, papa, ya he vuelto –Agarte disimula. (Por fin he traído a Claire –Veigue también finge.)

-Habéis pasado muchas cosas... pero noto que aun no habéis terminado. Por eso habéis venido, ¿verdad?

-Antes de salir de viaje pensé que la diferencia entre Humas y Gajumas solo era estetica. Pero ahora...

-Considera esto. ¿Se ama o se odia solo basado en apariencia? Vuestra madre y yo nos conocimos en una cueva a oscuras, y aun así nos enamoramos. La gente puede llevarse bien si ignora las apariencias, ¿no?

-La tía Popura ha estado deprimida –sigue la madre- Los demás quieren volver a como estábamos antes.

(El prota va a la casa de la señora cabra. Ella no se atreve a abrir la puerta, pero Veigue la tranquiliza.)

-Tita Popura, soy yo. No hace falta que abras, pero escuchame. (Veiguito... siento muchísimo lo que paso. Eso no era lo que siento de verdad.) A mi me pasa algo así. Han pasado muchas cosas entre los Humas y Gajumas... y acabe asustando a Claire. Antes solo éramos Popura y Veiguito. Y todos comiamos tu tarta.

(Vuelve a casa de Marco y Rakiya, y hablando de tarta, Tytree se ha atrevido a hacer una de melocotón.)

-¡Mira, Veigue, me han enseñado a hacer su tarta! (Pero no se compara a la de Popura –Mao se la come.)

-Si queréis yo tengo –ella se asoma- Estaba preocupada por Veiguito. ¡Este pueblo esta perdido sin mi!

(La señora esta de acuerdo en que Clarita y Veiguito traigan a los demás pueblerinos para un banquete.)

-A esto se referia Claire... –Agarte piensa- Un corazón que ama el pastel... no puede albergar odio en el.

-Parece que el problema se ha resuelto –dice Marco- No sabemos que fue de tus padres, pero te queremos como si fueras hijo nuestro. (Espero que un día nos digas la verdad... sobre Claire. –Rakiya lo presentia.)

(A la salida del pueblo, un terremoto mundial se carga todo Razilda. ¡Shaorune les dice ir con Randgriz!)

-La energía negativa se acumulaba en Razilda... –explica la bestia- Por eso la calamidad les ha destruido. (¡Pero si paramos los conflictos!) El odio aun sigue enraizado en sus corazones. La única forma de lograr la salvación es revivir a nuestro señor Geyorkias. Solo el puede oponerse al ser maligno que esta detrás de todo esto. Sin embargo, puede que aun pretenda aniquilar a los Humas. (Así que debemos convencerle.)

-Humas, Gajumas, un vastago de ambos, una reina con otro cuerpo y un ser creado por vosotras, Bestias. Todos somos distintos aquí –Veigue resume- Pero hemos llegado tan lejos estando unidos. ¡Lo haremos!

[Monte Soberano.]

-Mas adelante esta la tierra sagrada de la Familia Real. (¡Waltu!) Zilva nos ordena expulsar a los intrusos.

(Los Cuatro Estrellas están allí, y no pasaran sin tumbarles primero. Saleh es el mas chulo y respondon.)

-¿Quién fue la que arruino su reino, eh? (Yo tengo la culpa, cierto... –Agarte replica.) No puedes hacer nada siendo una campesina. Zilva es la que manda ahora. (No tenéis ni idea... del poder que alberga una sola persona.) ¿Te refieres al Poder del Corazón ese? ¡Lo aplastare hasta que no quede nada! ¡Jia, jia, jia!

(Esta es su batalla mas importante. Ellos son menos, pero muy fuertes. Aun así, consiguen apartarlos.)

-El poder de una persona no se mide por su Fuerza, sus armas ni nada. Es el corazón. (¡Aaaagh, cállate!)

-Ya basta Waltu. Ya deberías saber que Zilva se equivoca –Eugene sigue- Pero ambos queremos proteger este reino... y su reina. (Zilva es la única que podía dirigirlo, a falta de su Majestad. Si hubieras vuelto al Escudo Real, esto no habría llegado a tal punto.) Waltu, sigamos juntos. (Je, eso es lo que quería oirte...)

-¡Militsa, detente! –Hilda la agarra- Aferrarte al Escudo Real no te llevara donde quieres. Yo tampoco creia que existiera un lugar que acepte a los Medios. Pero podemos crearlo. Por los que no han nacido.

(Waltu y Militsa se largan, cojeando. Saleh y Tohma permanecen, y el guapito no quiere clemencias.)

-¡No os largueis sin mas! ¡Tenéis que matarme! (No vales la pena.) ¡Malditos seais! *¡chas!* ¿Tohma?

-Lo siento, ordenes de Zilva. *jadeo* No podía permitir a un Huma como tu andar suelto. ¡Muere, Huma!

-Parece que la coexistencia es un sueño al fin y al cabo. *tos* Yo también tengo algo para ti. *¡chas!*

(Y así acaban, asesinados entre ellos. Al avanzar por el mausoleo, Milhaust aparece para bloquearlos.)

-¡Milhaust! Por favor, aparta. Tenemos que revivir a Geyorkias. (Alteza, no tengo que recordarle lo que paso la ultima vez que lo intento.) Hoy será distinto. Antes era egoísta, ahora lo hago por toda Karegia...

(Ni pidiendoselo la reina. Veigue pasa a luchar en duelo, y hoy su convicción puede contra el rubito.)

-No podía mirar a Claire a la cara por culpa de su cuerpo alterado. Pero la gente de Sulz me recordo lo que es importante. ¿Agarte estará a salvo a tu lado? (Je, te has librado de tus dudas. Y sin embargo yo...)

(Claire había venido con el... se disculpa por dejar tirado a Veigue, pero la perdona. Siguen adelante.)

-Esos estupidos no han sabido ni ganarme tiempo. (¡Zilva! ¿Qué haces aquí?) Yo seré la que consiga el poder de Geyorkias, pero para erradicar a los Humas. ¡Será mi reino ideal! Soy la elegida del Rey Bestia.

(Ese gesto con su latigo... esa chulería... el hombre pantera le ha visto antes. Y al fin cae en la cuenta.)

-¡TU! La conspiración de Barrs para matar al rey... ¡fuiste TU, Zilva! (Ah, pues claro. Yo envenene al rey usando el cuerpo del doctor Barrs.) ¿Entonces tu también tienes la Fuerza Lunar? (Hum, no pensé que me llegarias a apuñalar, pero así me libre de un incordio. Luego me encarge de manipular a esa reina idiota.)

(Ya es demasiado. Se lanzan a luchar, ante el altar del monte. Zilva es dura, pero todo villano cae al fin.)

-¡Gaaah! *dolor* Pensar que mi sueño se haría pedazos... debería haberle matado. ¡Eugene Gallardooo!

(Las demás bestias vienen a prestar su poder para revivir su Rey. Este les cuenta una verdad espantosa.)

-Es demasiado tarde... cuando el plano celestial este a rebosar de la oscuridad de los corazones aparecera la Bestia de la Catástrofe... Yuris. La impresión maligna que purificasteis era suya. Y ahora ha llegado...

(El rey dragón lucha contra un monstruo abominable y sangriento, salido de una nube negra. Pero ni el ha podido detenerlo. Los buenos no saben que hacer... mas que volar hacia su nube y ponerle fin a todo.)

[Reino de Yuris.]

-Es posible que no salgamos de aquí –Eugene avisa. (¿Tienes miedo? –Mao se preocupa- No puede ser, estamos hablando de Eugene.) Estoy aterrado. Pero solo los cobardes sobreviven. En el campo de batalla al menos. (¡Bah, todos somos caguetas comparados contigo! Se que podemos lograrlo. –Mao anima.)

(Avanzan por el laberinto apocaliptico y al poco rato: ¡las señoritas y el guapito les han seguido juntos!)

-Yo también quería luchar a tu lado, Veigue. / ¡Tiene que haber algo que solo nosotros podamos hacer!

-¡Claire... Agarte! Este sitio es peligroso. / Tranquilo, yo protegere a estas dos con mi vida. ¡Vamos!

_Y mientras los buenos luchan contra el engendro con armas, los paisanos del planeta a los que fueron a ayudar lo hacen con sus corazones. La negatividad se esfumaba, y así el monstruo Yuris pareció morir..._

-¡No se acabo! –Shaorune avisa- Habéis destruido el núcleo de Yuris, pero si no borrais su alma impura...

-Podría hacerlo con la Fuerza Lunar... tomar el poder de Geyorkias –Agarte recuerda- Pero mi Fuerza aun no ha vuelto... (¡Lady Agarte, se lo ruego! Deseelo. Deseelo con toda su alma.) Padre... lo voy a hacer.

(El fantasma del rey Ladras se ve por un momento... y su hija recupera sus poderes y verdadero cuerpo.)

-¡Escucha, rey bestia Geyorkias! Recupera tu fuerza gracias a mi poder lunar. *chispas* Debo resistir...

(La nube maligna sobre el Monte Soberano es desintegrada. Están en un espacio negro, con las Bestias.)

-Yuris ha sido eliminado. El corazón humano ha triunfado. / Los humanos son raros. Cada uno es frágil, pero unidos crean una fuerza que mueve montañas. / Los que llamaron a la Calamidad son humanos, y sin embargo también ellos lo eliminaron. / Si aun deseáis poseer el poder de las Bestias, no nos opondremos.

-Miren, los humanos podemos parecer inútiles... –Veigue representa- Pero usamos el poder del corazón cuando parecía no haber esperanza. Un poder tan fuerte como el de las Bestias Sagradas. Así que aunque a veces perdamos el rumbo... queremos labrar nuestro propio camino. Dejenos este mundo a nosotros.

(Tras la despedida aparecen en la pradera del monte. Agarte, igual que Ladras, ha liberado mucho poder.)

-Os lo agradezco... *desmayo* (¡Alteza!) Sabia lo que le pasaría al mundo por mis acciones... y aun así, deseaba un cuerpo de Huma. Pero al menos he protegido a mi gente... aunque fuera en el último instante.

-¡Por favor, aguante! (Te dejo este reino.) ¿Cómo lo haré sin su Majestad? ¡Tienes que vivir! (Te quiero.)

(Tras la confesion, la reina peluda cierra los ojos para siempre. Pasado un tiempo, el grupo se reune.)

-El odio y tristeza tardaran en desaparecer –Milhaust ante la tumba- Pero debemos superarlo, por el reino.

-La gente apoyara tu decisión –Veigue apoya- Lo conseguiremos. Eso es lo que nos hace... humanos.


	7. Legendia

TALES OF LEGENDIA

(El del continente flotante y los elfos de mar.)

(Empezamos en un barquito en medio de una tormenta, nuestro prota albino y greñoso es el que pilota.)

-¿Quién va? Ah, los de la serie Tales. Si, yo soy Senel Coolidge, un antiguo marine. ¡No se lo digan a nadie! Estamos huyendo por mar, yo y mi hermana Shirley. (*asoma* ¡Senel!) ¡No la miren así! ¿Eh?

(La entrevista es cortada por un monstruo raro con pinta de diablo alado. La hermana rubia se refugia.)

-Je, ven aquí. *arpon* ¡Pillado! (*¡chas!*) Hum, si el motor no estuviera roto podría alcanzarlo...

-Por favor, no te agotes –ruega la hermana- Yo también puedo hacer guardia. (No. Ya sabes que la brisa de mar te pone enferma.) _¿Ese monstruo era un Teriques? Si no lo era, tiene toda la pinta._ *piensa*

(Pero la tormenta se pone peor, no da tiempo a pensar. El barco choca con algo y acaban en la playa.)

-¡Shirley! Lo sabia, ahora esta empapada de agua salada. ¡Esta ardiendo! (¿Os pasa algo, jóvenes?)

(Un hombreton de camisa naranja y gafillas de estudioso les ha visto. Senel pide llevarla a un río.)

-_Ese barco... solo los marines de la Alianza Sacra los usan._ ¡Eh! ¿Es que pretendes ahogarla, insensato?

(Shirley esta metida en el agua de la fuente de la colina, su pelo brilla en tonos de azul, llama la atención.)

-Su pelo brillaba... como los Brillantes. Primero la columna de luz que surgió de la Bahia Rugiente, ahora también una Brillante... (¡No la mires tanto!) ¿Quiénes sois? Se que sois de los marines. Así que habla.

-Grrr... no es que viniéramos por gusto. Nuestro barco embarranco aquí. ¿Dónde estamos, por cierto?

-Es el Legado. Un barco gigantesco, un resto de una civilización perdida. (¿Qué? ¿Esto es un barco?)

(Un barco con un continente entero encima... Shirley se ha curado, pero un guapito rubio la ha visto.)

-¡Eh, déjala en paz! *lucha* _Porras, este tipo es bueno._ (¡Seneeel!) ¿Y ahora quien es? ¡Quieto ahí!

(Un pelirrojo con pinta de indio, parche en ojo, la coloca sobre un lobazo pardo para secuestrarla, eso. El guapito rubio saca alas negras cristalinas para perseguirle. Nuestro héroe se queda pasmado ante eso.)

-Así que esta monada es la Merines. No creí que llegara a encontrarla, pero mira tu que suerte. *huye*

-Vaya, tenia que ser Moisés Sandor. Se la lleva a su refugio, sin duda. Ven conmigo, soy Will Raynard.

(Por fin tenemos nombres. Senel y Will bajan la colina hasta la única ciudad construida sobre Legado.)

[Werites Beacon.]

-Senel, dime. ¿Te suena el termino 'Merines'? (*pausa* No.) Hace mucho tiempo había en el Legado un antiguo reino. Su líder era el Merines. Se dice que podían controlar el Legado con su mente. Creo que se han llevado a Shirley porque creen que es la Merines. 'Cuando el pilar de luz brote, aparecerá el nuevo Merines' dice la leyenda. (¡No tiene nada que ver con ella!) Bueno, pero Merines significa... 'brillante'.

(No explica mas, ya que un paisano le reclama. Le dice a Senel esperarle en la plaza de la fuente.)

-Eh, hola. ¿Es tu primera vez en Werites Beacon? –chaval de chaleco purpura y coletilla- Tu uniforme es de marine. ¿Eres fuerte? (¿Qué mas te da?) Quiero, necesito saberlo. Odio cuando no conozco algo, je.

(El chaval se sube a la fuente y declara que aquel que venza a Senel se llevara 50 de los grandes. ¡Jo!)

-¿Habéis visto? Sus uñas brillan. ¡Puede usar Artes! –los paisanos asustados- Nosotros no podemos...

-¿Qué es todo este ruido? –hombre de traje vaquero- ¿Es que no te sabes las reglas? (*coro* ¡Nada de violencias, ni peleas!) ¡Si hay un crimen, una pelea, los detenemos! (*coro* ¡Adelante, Bouncers!)

(Tras el numerito, el vaquero trata de arrestar a Senel y se lleva un porrazo. Su compañera le grita.)

-Tengo que reformarle. ¡La belleza es poder! ¡Curtis! / ¡La belleza es pecado! ¡Isabella! *mas pelea*

-Hum, les ha dado pal-pelo a los Bouncers. Con eso me basta. –el chaval huye. (¿Eh, qué pasa aquí?)

(Will ha llegado al fin, y se ve obligado a llevarse a Senel, previo desmayo con un Arte de trueno.)

-Ah, ya despiertas. *vieja carcelera* Will es buen chico, pero se toma su trabajo de sheriff muy en serio.

-No diga esas cosas, Madame Musette. Solo soy un historiador. (¡Tengo que ir a por mi hermana!)

-El pobre esta ansioso por su hermana, es normal. Will, ayúdale. (Pero volverá a darme problemas…)

[Montañas Nubosas.]

-Parece que la niebla es aun mas densa hoy. –Will se lamenta. (¡Mira allá arriba! –Senel señala.)

-*bandidos* Je, ya te tenemos, nenita. (¿Vosotros me tenéis a MI? ¡No vendáis la piel del oso todavía!)

(Bandidos menores atacan a una moza de malla negra y gorrito azul. Les da espadazos y corta el puente.)

-¿Había mas aquí abajo? ¡Tomar esa! –mas espadazos. (Eh, no somos bandidos. Vamos a salvar a una secuestrada.) Ay, perdón. Parece que venís a lo mismo que yo. ¡La justicia prevalecerá! *corre*

-¿Esa es la que menciono Musette? (Si, es Chloe Valens. Parece que ha venido para salvar a Shirley.)

(Así que la chavala es una caballera. Los chicos entran en la cabaña del bandido, que les esperaba.)

-Bueno, por fin llegáis. ¿A que viene esa cara? Solo quiero ser hospitalario, ¿cierto Giet? (¡Woof!)

(Senel se tira a por Moisés, pero cae por una trampilla. Recorre el sótano, y choca con la caballera.)

-¡Eh, tu eres la chavala loca! (¿Cómo te atreves?) Bueno, te caíste aquí dentro. (¡Mira quien habla!)

-*Will llega* Vaya, y recién os conocéis. Miss Chloe, la secuestrada es Shirley, hermana de Senel.

(Sabiendo eso, llegan al piso superior de nuevo. Moisés esta interrogando a la rubia sobre algo.)

-Los Merines son especiales, pero no te veo nada raro. Da igual, quiero que me enseñes Artes Sacras.

-Por favor, déjame ir... –ella esta aterrada.

-Si, tía, las Artes Sacras te hacen brillar las uñas de todos los colores, son tan fuertes que pueden aplastar montañas. ¿Por qué no me las enseñas, monada? (No se nada de eso.) ¿Hum? ¿Qué quieres, Csaba?

(El bandido subalterno le avisa de la llegada de alguien. Pero no son los héroes, que llegan al tejado.)

-¡Shirley! Aparta, pienso tirar la puerta. *¡PLAM!* (¡Te estas destrozando las manos! ¿Y tu me llamabas loca antes? –Chloe razona.) Grrr, no puedo... vosotros ganáis, habrá que buscar la llave.

(En la habitación de al lado, luchan con Moisés y su lobo Giet, por fin le quitan la llave. Csaba le avisa.)

-¡Moisés, nos atacan! Ya están en la entrada. ¡Son soldados!

(Afuera, los bandidos luchan con soldados de rojo. Una generala de casco cornudo les ordena encontrar a la Merines. Moisés acepta una tregua hasta echar a los invasores, pero el guapito rubio volador esta allí.)

-¡Es el que estaba en la fuente! ¡Se la lleva! (Parece que va hacia el Bosque Cristalino –Csaba les guía.)

-Perdón por tenerte esperando, preciosa. (Dame a la Merines.) Hey, no te aceleres, primero divirtámonos.

(La idea de Moisés de divertirse es pinchar con sus jabalinas... los otros buscan a Shirley en el bosque.)

[Bosque Cristalino.]

-¡Socorritooo! –chavala de top y faldita amarilla, que huye. (¿Quién era esa? –preguntan los jóvenes.)

-No lo se, pero el monstruo que la seguía... es una Cristarantula –Will explica- Normalmente suelen ser dóciles, pero guardan cosas brillantes en sus nidos, así que no se llevan bien con los... caza-tesoros.

-No me interesa, solo busco a Shirley –Senel pasa de ella. (Que egoísta eres, chico –Chloe ya critica.)

(Al rato la chavala de amarillo les encuentra, y les echa en cara no ayudarles antes. Will la echa bronca.)

-Seguro que te pillo saqueando su nido. (Ah, bueno...) Je, eres muy fácil de leer. (¡Pues os la dejo ahora!)

(Vuelve a salir por patas, y los buenos zurran a la araña cristalina. Pero no ha ido muy lejos, y felicita.)

-¿Así que podéis usar Artes? Eso se dice antes, pequeños. Soy Norma Beatty. ¡Vais a uniros a mi grupo!

-¿Has visto a un hombre volador? (Esos solo están en los circos, tontitos.) No llames tontos a los demás.

(Will la premia con una colleja. Norma les ayuda a perforar una pared de cristal, y ven un cierto broche.)

-¡El broche es de Shirley! (¿Me le puedo quedar? –Norma pide.) ¡Claro que no! (Que tacaño eres, Senny.)

[Pasaje secreto.]

-¿Esa es la hermana de Senny? –Norma señala- ¡El tío volador se la lleva! Ayudarme a abrir ese pasaje...

(Parece que se pueden abrir puertas antiguas con energía de las Artes. Pronto ven al rubio secuestrador.)

-Ya me he hartado de vosotros. ¡Os enterrare aquí mismo! *lucha* (¡Que tío, y eso que somos cuatro...!)

(Cuando un pilar va a caer sobre Shirley, el desconocido la protege, pero se daña y así la han salvado.)

-Se sacrifico por Shirley... –el profe no entiende- Al menos ella se salvo. (¡Tios, un terremoto bloquea el camino que usamos! –Norma les informa.) Podemos hablar de eso después. Tenemos que seguir adelante.

(Se sientan alrededor de una fogata. Norma es la primera en hablar de los hermanos reunidos, y de ella.)

-Eso de que Shirley es la Merines era un rumor. (Yo nunca me los creí –dice Chloe- O sea, eso de que respira en el agua y su pelo brilla.) Es como en la leyenda de los Brillantes. Los dueños de este barco.

-Cuando volvamos a la ciudad Shirley se quedara conmigo –dicta Will. (¡Y un carajo! –Senel no quiere.)

(No puede dejarles solos, lo sabe. Aparece allí un castor parlante con chaquetilla azul y lira de bardo.)

-Soy Pipo el bardo. *toca* ¿Veníais a la aldea de los Oresoren? (¡El castor habla!) Pero ya nos mudamos.

[Pueblo de los Oresoren.]

-¡Ah, Qupo! *castor de chaqueta roja* Mi hermano Qupo es el guerrero mas fuerte de los Oresoren, je, je.

-Nunca había oído hablar de vosotros –dice Will. (Pues hemos ido a la ciudad muchas veces. Es normal.) Tampoco sabía que las Artes podían abrir caminos de esa forma. Nadie sabe porque cayó el reino de los Teriques, que las manejaban como nadie. ¿Quizá el Cataclismo? Ese que inundo la mitad del planeta...

-Pipo me ha contado vuestro problema. ¿No sabéis salir a la superficie? Voy a tener que guiaros afuera.

(Qupo les lleva por un pasaje y los chicos se ponen a cavar. Como no se fían de Norma, habla con Shirl.)

-¿No te gusta que me arrime a Senny? Celosilla. (Norma, ya te vale.) ¿Y tu que, Ce? ¿A que viniste al Legado? (Busco a una persona. ¿Y tu?) ¡Que bien que preguntes! Yo busco la Luz Eterna, que te puede conceder cualquier deseo. Shirl, ese broche es sospechoso. ¿Me lo dejas? (Nooo.) ¿Ni me lo vendes?

(Su hermano interrumpe. Los castores avisan del Demonio Largolargo, monstruo que causa temblores.)

-¡Aaaagh, es un gusano enormeee! –Norma asqueada. (¡Narices, cuanto rato piensa seguirnos! –Chloe.)

(Se ven obligados a luchar con el bicho. Salen por un agujero al exterior, al gusano no le gusta la luz.)

-Sabia que eras un gran guerrero –anuncia Qupo- Vamos a bailar por la victoria. *meneo* ¡Ors, ors!

-Shirley y tu, tomar estas conchas –Pipo entrega. (Que bonitas.) Son símbolo del matrimonio Oresoren.

(La rubia se sonroja furiosamente. Las conchas sirven para oír lo que el otro siente. Will mira al bicho.)

-Este anélido es fascinante. Me gustaría haberlo atrapado vivo. (¿Dónde han ido Coolidge y hermana?)

(Chloe no sabe que los dos han seguido solos por la montaña. Shirley se preocupa por su despedida.)

-¿Crees que nos ira bien a los dos solos? Deberíamos haberles agradecido la ayuda. (Bah, es mejor así.)

(Casi al final del camino se encuentran con los tres generales de rojo, los Terrores: ella es Melanie.)

-¡Son ellos! Los que atacaron el pueblo hace tres años. (Nos tienen rodeados... –la chica observa.)

-Ya me cansaba de esperaros, nenes –Melanie, la generala- Os escapasteis del Escondite del Bandido.

-Tienes buen instinto –Cashel, el ninja- Casi os teníamos, pero tuvisteis que haceros a la mar. (¡Senel!)

(El caballero enmascarado Stingle no habla mucho, pero pronto llega el Comandante Vaclav en persona.)

-¡Nunca os la entregare! ¡Gaaah! *lucha* (Es tan patético que da hasta pena. *magia de fuego*) ¡Ugh!

-¡Dejarle en paz! Es a mi a quien queréis –Shirley se adelanta. (Je, es igualita que su hermana...) ¿Eh?

(Si, tiene una hermana grande de la que sabemos poco. Vaclav agarra al greñoso y lo tira por el barranco.)

-¡Jo, jo, jo! Por fin tengo a la Merines. Eso quiere decir que podemos pasar al paso dos –Vaclav planea.

(Al final del precipicio, una luz dorada atrapa a Senel y lo deposita en el suelo. Una niña de peinado en rodetes lo ha visto, y le despierta. El marine no se explica como ha podido sobrevivir semejante caída.)

-¡Hala, caíste del cielo envuelto en una luz dorada! ¿Cómo lo hiciste? (Agh... sigo vivo.) Venga, despierta de una vez. Quiero que me guíes a la ciudad. Me llamo Harriet Campbell. (Senel Coolidge.) ¡Marchando!

[Werites Beacon.]

-¿Así que esto es Werites Beacon? (Si tienes dudas pregunta a Will.) ¡Ja, no creí encontrarle tan pronto!

(Ambos le ven junto a Chloe en su jardín, pero ella se larga. El albino entra y explica lo que le sucedió.)

-¿Seguro que era Vaclav? (Totalmente, oi el nombre.) Así que el ordeno atacar el Escondite del Bandido. Vaclav, tercer príncipe del Imperio de Crusand. Y sus tres generales son los Terrores: Melanie Escarlata, que maneja artes de fuego. Cashel el Fantasma, especialista en ilusiones. Y Stingle el Bruto, es un gran guerrero aunque sea su recluta mas reciente. Dicen que lleva mascara puesta en todo momento.

-¡Grrr, Vaclav, que narices tramas! –Chloe se enfurece. (¿Por qué te pones así? –Senel no sabe.)

-Por supuesto, su hogar el Reino de Gadoria esta en guerra con Crusand. (¿Cómo sabes tu que yo soy de Gadoria?) He oído hablar de los Valens. Son caballeros famosos. (¡No podemos dejar suelto a Vaclav!)

(El profe esta de acuerdo. Y ha contratado a 'Jay el Invisible'. Pero no se fía del egoísta del peliblanco.)

-Después de largarte solo, la perdiste otra vez. Chloe y yo nos encargamos. Si la encontramos lo sabrás.

-¡Que hay, Senny! –Norma viene ante el- Menos mal que volviste de una pieza. El profe y Ce te habrán echado una bronca, seguro. ¡Pero Norma esta de tu lado! Sobre todo me interesa volver a ver el broche de Shirley. (Que materialista suena eso.) ¿No crees que salvarla es mas importante? (Bueno, luego tratare de convencerla. ¿Quién es Jay el Invisible?) ¡Es el tío mas astuto a bordo del Legado! Pero nunca se le ha visto en persona. Tu mandas una carta con tu encargo, y el se ocupa. ¡Busquemos al profe y a Ce!

(De camino a la salida pasan por la plaza, y le cuentan su historia a los Bouncers. Hecho esto, al puerto.)

_-¿Hum? ¡La concha! *Shirley escucha* Senel sigue vivo. ¿Estas ahí? (¿Puedes oírme?) ¿Quién eres?_

_(La voz no sale de la concha, es su compañera de celda, separadas por una pared. La otra le explica.)_

_-Tu también eres una Ferines, ¿verdad? Supongo que tengo que presentarme. Soy Fenimore Xehles. _

_-Xelhes. Eso significa 'la que bendice'. (No estoy de humor para eso ahora.) Ah, yo soy Shirley Fennes._

_-Fennes. 'La que reza'. El que te puso el nombre tenía mucha esperanza. Bah, hace mucho que no podía hablar con nadie. Los demás que trajeron aquí... ya están muertos. (¡Que horrible! ¿Por qué?) ¿Y aun lo preguntas? Porque somos Ferines [elfos de mar] y ellos Orerines [humanos]. ¿Tu tienes familia? (Si... una hermana que...) Ah, yo tengo una gemela. Estoy tranquila, porque se que la Merines nos salvara._

_(Es interrumpida por alguien que abre la celda y se la lleva violentamente. Volvemos con los buenos.)_

[Puerto Rugiente.]

-¿Este es el lugar? –Chloe pregunta. (El mensaje dijo que aquí –sigue Will- Parece que viene alguien.)

(Un marinero les ve y dice que alguien reservo un barco para ellos. Senel y Norma espian lo que hacen.)

-¡No salgas aun! (Voy a donde quiero. *empuja*) ¡Eh, no me toques ahí, cochino! ¿Eh? ¡Ya se han ido!

(Otro marinero les deja su barco, y aceleran para alcanzarlos. Los lobos de mar se explican entre ellos.)

-Vino un chicuelo que me pidió el barco. (¿A ti también?) La paga era generosa, así que acepte el trato...

(El barco de Senel esta alcanzando al de Will. Aparece en su cubierta el chaval de púrpura con coletilla.)

-Que bueno encontrarte aquí, marine. (¿Tu le conoces, Senel? / ¡Por su culpa luche contra los Bouncers!) Sabes, se me da bien llevar un barco. Me repatea ver a gente tan buena como yo en algo. ¡Compitamos!

(Senel fuerza demasiado el barco y el motor echa humo... se avería. Se quedan atrás, y encima ESTO.)

-Ah, dos jóvenes solos en la mar. ¿Se enamoraran? ¡Aparta, cochino! (Eh, no te imagines cosas raras.)

-Tu, deja de molestar a Senel. (¡Harriet! ¿Cuándo subiste a bordo?) Yo pague por este alquiler, enterate.

-Hum, que niña mas molesta. ¡Pero venga, arregla el motor! (Si ha venido, tendrá una buena razón...)

[Las Grietas.]

-¡Ors ors! *castor de chaleco amarillo* Soy Popo el Oresoren. (¿Eres algo de Qupo y Pipo?) Pues si, son mis hermanos. Estaba probando el Popo Nº 2, vehículo de mar, pero un monstruo cabra me lo hundió...

(Siguen adelante y luchan contra otro gusano gordo... que gime como cabra. Volvemos con las presas.)

_-¿Fenimore? Esta muy herida. ¡La vais a matar! (Nah, no vamos a matar a una excelente coneja india.)_

_(Por fin vemos como es su cuerpo. También rubia, de coleta, alta y atlética. Esta amarrada a una mesa.)_

_-Ten cuidado, niña. Te crees especial por ser la Merines o lo que sea, pero aquí mandamos nosotros –el soldado mangonea. (¡Vamos a llevarnos a la chica! –Melanie aparece.) ¡Los Terrores... si, señora!_

_(Pasa un rato, y la coletuda despierta. Shirley explica que Stingle la desato y la dio una medicina. ¿?)_

_-Uf, sigo viva... quiero agua. *Shirley le da* Por fin te veo la cara. ¿Por qué llevas ropa de Orerines?_

_-No son un disfraz. Mi tato Senel las eligió para mi. (¿Pero tu no tenias una hermana?) Bueno, es que..._

_-¿Has VIVIDO entre Orerines? ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡La Gente de Tierra son enemigos! ¿Sabes cuanto ha sufrido la Gente de Mar por ellos? (Mi tato no es así.) Es posible... que AMES a ese tal Senel. Asqueroso. ¡Eres una criminal... una traidora! (¡Los Orerines también son buenos!) ¿Y si mataran a los tuyos, que?_

[Nuevo Pueblo Oresoren.]

-Je. Sois un poco demasiado confiados –chaval púrpura- No deberíais seguir a alguien tan desconocido.

(Les quiere sorprender con Oresoren, pero ya conocen a un par de ellos. Senel, Norma y Harriet llegan.)

-Gracias por cuidar de el. *Popo parte almejas* Eso es que esta feliz. Venid conmigo –el chaval guía.

-Por cierto, aun no sabemos quien eres. (Yo diría que si. YO soy Jay el Invisible.) *Harriet se esconde*

-Oye Profe, ¿Por qué pones esa cara? Asustas a la cría –Norma lo nota. (Eso será porque es mi HIJA.)

-Hum, aunque me cueste admitirlo es verdad –sigue ella- Uso el apellido de mi madre. Y tengo 9 años.

(Norma se escandaliza al saber que la tuvo tan joven que ahora solo tiene 28. Pero Harriet ya protesta.)

-Ha valido la pena venir desde el continente. Al fin encuentro a este criminal. Y resulta que trabaja de sheriff en el Legado. ¿Por qué no viniste a verme? (Fui exiliado, si no te acuerdas...) ¡Ya lo se! No me entiendas mal, no me importas nada. ¡Pero mama se murió y tu no viniste al funeral! ¡Te odio! *corre*

(Will aun no va con ella. Jay explica lo que tienen que hacer para vencer a Vaclav y muestra un mapa.)

-La fuerza principal de Vaclav esta acampada aquí. *castor susurra* Por aquí me dicen que Shirley va a su encuentro, escoltada por la patrulla de aquí. Parecen las Ruinas de Luz Helada. (¡Son famosas por lo intrincadas! –Norma se queja.) Se cree que albergan un gran secreto del Legado, y Vaclav piensa usar a Shirley para descubrirlo. (Crusand esta en guerra con mi país –Chloe recuerda- Tengo que detenerlos.)

-Nosotros ayudaremos –los castores opinan. (¡No os lo permito!) Venga Jay, tu puedes. ¡Jay, Jay, Jay!

-Agh, vale. Nos encontraremos en la entrada de los Viaductos. Es el mejor sitio para una emboscada.

-Gracias por cuidar de Harriet... –Will admite- Me fiare de ti, otra vez. (Yo la llevare a casa –es Pipo.)

[los Viaductos.]

-Repasemos el plan –Jay lidera- Will, Norma. Cuando de la señal soltad todos los hechizos que sepáis al frente de la patrulla. Les distraerá y hará que se muevan adelante. Qupo, tu parte es pegar berridos con tu grupo desde el otro lado. Para el final, Senel y Chloe saltaran a por Shirley tras soltar la bomba de humo.

(Pues dicho eso, vemos como los soldados llevan a Shirley y Fenimore. Melanie y Stingle los encabezan.)

-Hum, no veo a Cashel. ¿Debería alegrarme porque solo son dos? Bueno, empezamos en 5-4-3-2-1 y...

-¡Kiaaaaah! ¡Vamos! –Csaba con bandidos. (¡Es hora de venganza! –y Moisés- ¿Dónde esta la cornuda?)

-¡Estupido bandido! ¡Nos lo va a estropear! –Jay se indigna- Iré a darle la señal a Senel y Chloe.

(El truco del humo falla, no tanto por Moisés como por Stingle, presente pero escondido. Shirley huye.)

-¡Shirley! ¿Qué esta pasando? –Fenimore duda. (¡No preguntes y corre!) ¿Ese es Senel? ¿Quién es ella?

-Bien, Senel y Chloe han entrado a los Viaductos. Will y Norma irán ahora. Al menos cumplimos el plan.

(Moisés persigue a Melanie, mientras los buenos buscan a las rubias en los canales, y las encuentran.)

-Menos mal que llegamos a tiempo. ¿Shirley, puedes bajar de ahí? (Claro. Vamos Fenimore, es fácil.)

(Pero Feni no quiere ni ver a los humanos. Se resiste, y da tiempo a que Melanie llegue a aguar la fiesta.)

-Hay una razón por la que estos se llaman 'Viaductos'. *torrente de agua* (¡Seneeel! *salta al agua*.)

(No puede alcanzarle antes de que una verja la retenga. Senel nada tras Chloe, el guapito rubio las ve.)

-Me llamo Walter. (¡Tu eres de los Ferines! –Fenimore deduce.) Walter Delques. ('El de alas negras'...)

(En otra parte, Chloe despierta después de escupir agua. Senel vio que no sabe nadar, y ella se mosquea.)

-¡No tenia que enterarse nadie! (No es tanto problema...) ¡Para mi si! Mira que enterarse EL entre todos...

(Melanie ha encontrado a los elfos de mar... Walter aleja a las chicas, Moisés se encuentra con el resto.)

-Anda, fíjate que coincidencia. (¡Moisés! / ¡El estupido bandido!) ¡Eh, alguien me ha llamado algo feo! Bueno, como decía... estaba recorriendo el canal y me llevo la corriente. ¿Qué tal si resolvemos esto, eh?

-*Will collejea* ¡Tenemos problemas mas grandes que eso! / Si, como encontrarnos con Senny y Ce...

(Shirl y Feni están en un cuarto secreto. Walter se ha librado de la cornuda, pero no sin llevarse paliza.)

-Tenemos que salir de aquí. Tranquilas, solo son rasguños. (¿Por qué haces esto?) Porque es mi misión. Ella es la esperanza de los Ferines, la que hemos buscado por 4000 años. (¡Walter!) Ella es la Merines.

-Shirley es la Merines... –Fenimore flipa- Desde que oí los rumores de su llegada me pregunte como iba a ser en persona. Desde que me atraparon he rezado para que lleve a la Gente del Mar a la salvación. ¡Pero eras TU! ¿Dónde estabas cuando los míos morían? ¡Viviendo con ese Senel! ¡Si eres la Merines, actúa!

(Walter se desmaya, Shirley trata de usar la concha Oresoren. Senel recibe señal, y se apresura al lugar.)

-¿Dónde esta Shirley? –Senel grita. (Dijo que haría de cebo para alejar a esa mujer... –Feni aterrada.)

-¿Por qué llegas tan lejos por ella? –Moises no sabe. (Porque es su hermana –dice Norma.) ¡Aaah, claro!

(Moisés concuerda en salvarla. Lucha con un tortugo acorazado liberado por Melanie, Fenimore explica.)

-Me dijo que solo les interesaba ella. Que hablara a la concha para pedir ayuda, y su tato vendría por mi.

(Walter no la deja explicar mas, salta del lomo de Giet y se la lleva volando. Norma esta indignada.)

-¡Podrías haber muerto sin nosotros, desagradecido! (Jay dice que se van a la Ruinas de Luz –es Qupo.)

-Pues voy con vosotros –Moisés se apunta- Vaclav juega sucio, y pienso zurrarle. Así que... ¿Tregua?

(Senel no esta contento con el, fue por su culpa que todo se complico. Chloe le agradece lo de antes.)

[Ruinas de Luz Helada.]

-Seguridad imbatible, como pensé –Will analiza. (¡No importa la dificultad, les tiraremos al Pelirrojo!)

(Norma habla mucho, pero ni Moisés piensa zurrar el solo a tantos guardas. Jay les ofrece información.)

-¿Cuánto estáis dispuestos a pagar? (Todo lo que tenemos –Senel es firme.) Eso no es mucho, me temo. Así que para que no haya confusiones, os pido que pongáis vuestras vidas como precio. (¡Ya lo estamos haciendo hace mucho! –Chloe se queja.) Si vais al Gran Hueco para encontraros con Popo el os dirá los detalles para entrar por un conducto secreto. Espero que lo consigáis... y que Moisés no os entorpezca.

(Los demás se marchan, mientras Jay inspecciona el muro exterior y llega a una... divertida conclusión.)

-Tenía otra información mas barata... pero bueno, ya se han ido. Me gustaría ver la cara que pondrán.

[el Gran Hueco.]

-Definitivamente, hace honor a su nombre –Chloe mira el abismo- ¿Cómo vamos a descender hasta allí?

-¡Ah, mira! –Norma señala- Esa tablilla de piedra. *ascensor* (Hala, la Burbujas nos lo ha solucionado.)

(Ahora Moisés también tiene mote para ella. Bajan por el abismo lleno de lotos petrificados y rosas.)

-Uf, ahora un río... –Norma mira el agua- ¿Tendremos que nadar? (¡Ni se te ocurra!) ¿Qué te pasa, Ce?

(Aun no saben que la morena no nada. El bruto Vaclav escolta a Shirley por las ruinas tecnológicas.)

_-Mira quien esta ahí –Vaclav señala esfera brillante* (¿Qué? ¡NOOO! –Shirley se desespera.) Ja, parece que la has reconocido. Mira esa tablilla. Esta escrita en Antiguo Relares, que solo conocen los vuestros. (¿Eso es sangre? –esta aterrada.) Mas te vale revelarme que dice, si no quieres acabar como los otros._

(El tirano quiere activar un arma secreta... los buenos han llegado al fondo y al taller del oresoren Popo.)

-Estos huesos... ¡son de un Gran Gaet, sin duda! –Will se distrae- ¡Puedo armar un esqueleto completo!

-Los Gran Gaets molan –Moises concuerda- Si eres digno, te enseñaran Artes Sacras. ¡Por eso los busco!

-Vaya dos –Norma no les entiende- Ah, hola Popy. Jay nos dijo que estarías aquí. (¡Si, entrad a mi taller!)

(Total, el castor les enseña un submarino bastante rustico, el Popo numero 3. Quiere hacer unas pruebas.)

-Me alegra que vengáis a ayudarme con las pruebas de pilotaje. (Pero nosotros veníamos a infiltrarnos en las Ruinas de Luz –Will explica.) Y por eso vais a pilotarlo, la entrada secreta esta en el fondo del lago.

-Eso es lo que Jay quería decir con 'arriesgar la vida' –Senel entiende- No habrá segundas oportunidades.

-Para aumentar su resistencia necesitamos un cuerno de un Poderoso –dice Popo. (¡Ah, de un Gran Gaet!)

(Como eso es un cementerio de Gaets, se ponen a buscar el fósil. Norma quiere usar a Giet para rastrear.)

-Eh, Giet no es un 'chucho' –Moises protesta- ¡Detrás de ti! *Gaet* ¡Ja, vengo a que me enseñes Artes!

(¡Ha encontrado uno vivo! Y el muy idiota le ataca. Le ayudan y le vencen... Popo viene a por su cuerno.)

-Le pedimos disculpas, señor Poderoso. ¿Nos da su cuerno? *escucha* Parece que si. Concretamente ha dicho: 'hey chaval, no problemo. Total, pesa mazo y es molesto. Trincalo, que ya me saldrá otro pronto'.

(De vuelta al taller, el Invisible se ha dejado ver por allí. Chloe esta molesta por no decirles lo que sabia.)

-¡JAY! ¡Nunca nos dijiste que habría que ir bajo el AGUA! (Dije que arriesgarías la vida, Miss Valens.)

(Si que lo dijo. Los demás hacen tiempo, y Senel echa carreras de nadar con Moisés. Luego lo explica.)

_-Uf, por fin os alcanzo –Señel bajo el agua- Sois nadadoras imbatibles. Nunca podría ganaros a esto._

_(Esta nadando con Shirley y su hermana grande, Stella. Con la ropa puesta. Estas le cuentan un dato...)_

_-Entonces vas a tener problemas con el Ritual Feriyen. Cuéntale, Shirley. (Er, bueno... así es como un hombre se... se declara a una mujer. *rojez* La mujer se tira al agua primero, y el hombre la persigue. Después... ay, que vergüenza. ¡Stella!) Se abrazan en el agua... y si el agua brilla, es que serán felices._

_-Es propio de la Gente del Mar –Senel admite. (¿Te vas a declarar a alguien? –Shirley pregunta.) ¡No!_

_-No te quedara mas remedio –Stella avisa- Ninguna mujer del pueblo querrá a nadie que nade tan mal._

(El Popo numero 3 esta terminado. Jay les da el último aviso y abordan el submarino para infiltrarse.)

[Ruinas de Luz Helada.]

-Senel, ten cuidado con los peces gigantes –Will avisa. (No pasa nada, no pasa nada... –mantra de Chloe.)

-He oído un ruido... ¡Ah, tenemos una fuga de agua! ¡Hacer algo! ¡Senny, mete velocidad a este trasto!

-¡Ya va al tope! –Senel protesta. (Tranquilos, ya casi estamos –Will calmado.) *desmayo de Chloe*

(Saltan del submarino y este termina de hundirse. Por poco. Empieza la misión para rescatar a Shirley.)

-Hum, la seguridad no es tan buena dentro del recinto. ¿Y esta puerta? *patea* ¡Je, se abrió! –Norma.

(Y ella es la experta en saquear ruinas... mas adelante zurran a un soldado bruto de Vaclav, están cerca.)

-¿Qué narices es eso? –Moises pregunta- Una bola de cristal, con tentáculos de coral rodeándolo todo...

-¡No puede ser! –Senel se altera- ¡No puede ser verdad! *golpes* ¡Espera, te sacare de ahí! ¡STELLA!

-¿Esa no es Shirley? –Chloe no la conoce. ¡Vaclaaav! *este llega* ¿Qué le has hecho a la chica de ahí?

-Jo, jo, jo. Yo no he hecho nada. Ella ha estado ahí, inconsciente, durante tres años ya. Seguro que habría sido una reunión emotiva. (¡Vaclav! ¡Tu la mataste!) Que va, cuando la atrapamos estaba muy viva. Se planto ante nuestro ejército para dejar huir a su hermanita la Merines. ¡Ahora me encargare de vosotros!

(Luchan con el príncipe guerrero, pero sus puños son mas letales que los de Senel. Los Terrores llegan.)

-¡Senel, que te han hecho! –Shirley esta presa- ¡No le hagas daño! (Merines, si quieres salvar a este que llamas tu hermano, aunque la sangre no os une, libera el sello.) Lo intentare. Pero perdónale la vida.

-¿Qué ha dicho? / ¿No es su hermano? / ¿No hay lazos de sangre? –reacciones del grupo de héroes.

-Jua, jua, cierto. La Merines no tiene mas familia que la chica encerrada aquí. Que patético. ¡Vamos!

(Mientras los buenos están agotados, Shirley es introducida en la bola con su hermana y echan agua en ella. Cashel y Stingle vigilan, mientras Shirley hace brillar su melena en azul y todos se sorprenden.)

-¡Bien, usa todo tu poder! –Vaclav emocionado- ¡Libera el sello! Mira que eres débil, Merines. ¡Echar mas agua! (¡Es agua salada, le hace daño! –Will avisa.) ¿Te duele, Merines? ¡Rompe el sello entonces!

(La bola de cristal brilla y revienta, regando el agua. Un mariposon hecho de luz les restaura la fuerza.)

-Han huido al final. El chico aun será útil. ¡Cashel, Stingle, matar a los otros, pero traerme a Senel vivo!

_-¡El pueblo esta ardiendo! –Senel recuerda- ¿Cómo me ha encontrado? (Vienen a por Shirley. Yo me quedare a retenerlos. Coge a Shirley y cuídala... con tu poder.) ¿Sabias que puedo usar Artes? ¡Voy a volver a buscarte! (No le cuentes a Shirley... pero esperaba poder hacer el Ritual Feriyen contigo...)_

[Bosque sin Retorno.]

-¡Stellaaa! *tose* (¡Senny, tío, que susto! –Norma le curaba.) ¿Ah? ¿En donde hemos ido a parar?

-Según me cuenta Moisés, esto es el Bosque sin Retorno –dice Will. (Es demasiado fácil perderse...)

-Dejármelo a mi y Giet. *Moisés ignorado* ¡He dicho, dejármelo a mi y Giet! Mis chicos estarán en el campamento, vivimos aquí desde que nos echaron del escondite. (¿Por qué no lo dijiste?) ¡No me dejaste!

(Mas adelante, Norma se queja de tener que espabilar a Senel, pero Cashel y sus soldados les pillan.)

-Yo os ofrezco el descanso eterno... el comandante me ordeno acabar con todos menos con Senel.

-*lucha* ¡Hay demasiados soldados! –Norma hechiza. (¡El campamento esta cerca, vamos con los míos!)

(Moisés se lleva una sorpresa desagradable al ver que el campamento bandido ya había sido arrasado.)

-Ya me he encargado de los bandidos que había aquí –Cashel explica. (¡Grrr, Giet te va a masticar vivo!)

-La hija única de la casa Valens –Stingle habla al fin- Has crecido mucho. (¿Qué?) Te avise de que si me llegabas a apuntar con tu espada, no tendría piedad de ti. (¡Eras TU! He esperado años para la venganza.)

(Pero el guerrero maneja el arma mucho mejor que ella. Will salva a los atolondrados con unos truenos.)

-Moises. ¿Ese es el final del bosque, supongo? (Si, esta cerca del lago. *monstruo* ¡No hemos acabado!)

(Pelean con el monstruo tritonido anfibio, pero al acabar otros iguales llegan con Melanie y su armada.)

-Si que habéis tardado. Pero de esta no saldréis. (¡Se acabo! –Norma grita- ¡Estamos perdidos del todo!)

(Algo interrumpe a la generala... unos pilares salen de la tierra, el agua del lago se vacía y sale una torre.)

-Porras, se han escurrido cuando no miraba. Pero el comandante ya ha activado el Puente del Legado.

(Un pequeño grupo persigue a los buenos, pero un par de soldados disparan a sus compañeros. ¿Ein?)

-Esos son mis hombres camuflados –asoma un anciano Ferines- Por fin te encuentro, Senel. ¿Cuánto ha pasado desde el ataque al pueblo? Tres años... (¡Maurits! ¿Qué haces aquí?) Ayudaba a cierta Ferines.

(Lo ha hecho por petición de Fenimore. El viejo explica que la torre es el puente de mando del Legado.)

-El barco entero se ha alzado, por eso el agua se ha vaciado. El puente permite a cualquiera controlar el Legado, no solo a los Ferines, por eso fue sellado. Tanto poder traería desgracias. (Es increíble como has infiltrado a los tuyos en el ejército de Vaclav. –Will asombrado.) Así es como conseguimos información rápidamente. Vaclav parece haberse llevado a Shirley y Stella al puente, querrá usar el Cañón Nerifes.

(Senel conoce al viejo, parece que es de fiar. Fenimore sigue sin saber que ganaban ellos al salvarla.)

-No me importan los Orerines, pero si te mueres, Shirley... *pausa* Bah, no quería deberte un favor...

[Ermita de Maurits.]

-¿Esta es su base? Aquí solo hay árboles –Norma otea- Espero no tener que dormir al raso. *espejismo*

(Quitan la ilusión y entran a la villa oculta. Se cruzan con Walter, que salía a buscar un Cristal Susurro.)

-Ayudasteis a Walter, eh... os lo agradezco en su nombre. Podéis descansar aquí cuanto os plazca. (¿Qué va a pasar con Shirley y Stella? –el albino se preocupa.) Si esto sigue así, Vaclav las usara para disparar el Cañón Nerifes. (¿Es que son balas? –la arqueóloga no lo pilla.) Se necesita la fuerza vital de un Ferines para disparar, por eso lo sellamos. ¿Qué mas queréis? (¿Por que nos acoge? –es Will- Tanta hospitalidad es sospechosa.) Buscamos una alianza con vosotros, concretamente con el Imperio de Rexalia, Raynard.

-Ah, el Imperio... tiene espías estacionados aquí –revela Will- Como precaución. 'El Legado es libre'... Bien, os ayudare con esta guerra. / ¡Vengare a mis chicos! –Moisés. / ¡Yo también me vengare! –Chloe.

(Will no aprueba tanto entusiasmo juvenil, es una guerra. Senel no puede dormir y tiene otro flashback.)

_-Senel, mira esto. *Shirley crea un mariposon de luz azul* (¿Y eso que es?) ¡Tachan! ¡Es mi Teriques!_

_-Significa 'las alas del comienzo' –Stella explica- Cuando un Ferines es capaz de crearlo ya ha entrado en su adultez. (¿Y tu sabes crearlo, Stella? ¿Me lo enseñas?) Je, todavía no. (¡Ahora si tengo ganas!)_

_-Buh, cuando complete el Ritual de Ascensión el mío será tan enorme que el de Stella parecerá ridículo._

(Chloe se une al club de insomnes con Senel. Explica como un guerrero mato a sus padres hace 5 años.)

-Se escondía tras la mascara, pero se que era el. Pensé que no era justo que no supieras nada de mi. ¿Vas a ir solo? No tienes posibilidad. (¡Shirley y Stella están sufriendo!) Pero es mejor hacerlo juntos. ¿Trato?

-*Norma viene con Moisés* ¡Eeeh, no me dejéis fuera del meollo! / ¡Parece que todos pensamos igual!

-*Fenimore también* ¿Qué hacéis sin dormir? ¿Por qué insistís en arriesgaros? Shirley me preocupa, pero no se luchar... (Puedes hacer algo. Piensa en ella. Sin parar.) Aun no confío en Orerines... pero Shirley si.

(Por la mañana, los jóvenes piden un trabajo a Will, aunque sea traerles café. Will no les acepta aun.)

-¡Jefe, venga rápido! –chicuelo Ferines- ¡Es Walter, ya ha vuelto! (¿Pero no ha traído el Cristal Susurro?)

(Norma, arqueóloga experta, decide que ellos traerán lo que Walter no consiguió para probar su valor.)

-Aprecio vuestra ayuda. Deberíamos ir nosotros, pero no tengo gente... buscad en las ruinas al noroeste.

-Al noroeste... estaban hundidas antes de hoy... ¡Rayos, son las Ruinas Comehombres! –Norma se espanta al oírlo- ¡Es el lugar al que NADIE quiere ir! (Pues lo hemos prometido.) ¡No, cualquier sitio menos eso!

-Yo iré con vosotros, me quedare mas tranquilo –Will echa sudor- Ya enviare otro para reunir la alianza.

[Ruinas Comehombres.]

-Bueno, al menos sabemos que Walter salio de aquí vivo –Will analiza- Así que no haría mucho caso de los rumores o leyendas. (Senny, si algo me va a comer tu me salvas, ¿vale? *¡NO!* Que grosero eres.)

(Pasean por la ruinas y llegan a una sala con una cama adornada... y muchas estatuas. Algo sospechoso.)

-¿Qué pasa aquí? Las estatuas me dan yuyu –Moises tiembla. (¡Cama! ¡A dormir!) Que tía, ya se durmió.

(Norma es una imprudente, porque la cama esta viva y por poco no la mastica allí mismo. Luchan todos.)

-Uf, por eso las llaman Ruinas Comehombres. Casi me pilla. (Y tu que eres tan tonta has picado. *¬_¬*.)

(En otra sala hay un gran ataúd abierto, sobre el cual brilla un cristal. Ese debe ser, Moisés corre por el.)

-¡Ven con papa! ¿Ein? Tios, mirar quien esta dentro del ataúd... *mujer de vestido verde* ¡Se despierta!

-Hum... buenos días –empieza la dama- Me llamo Grune. Eso creo al menos. Hacia tan buen día que me dormí aquí mismo. (¿En un lugar lleno de monstruos?) Oh, si son muy majos. (¡Eso es mentira, señora!)

-No quiero perder mas tiempo con tonterías –Chloe concluye. (Si, ese parece nuestro cristal –sigue Will.)

-Quiero ir con vosotros. Los picnic son mejores con mas gente –suelta Grune. (No podemos dejarla aquí.)

(Total, se va con ellos. A la salida, llegan algunos soldados enemigos, pero un robot centinela les ayuda.)

-Esa cosa nos ha protegido... quizá Maurits sepa como funcionan. _Y de Grune solo sabemos el nombre..._

[Ermita de Maurits.]

-¡Jay! –Chloe le ve la primera- ¿Por qué nos hiciste eso en las Ruinas de Luz Helada? (Me impresiona su valor, Miss Valens. Se arriesgo en un viaje submarino, teniendo en cuenta su punto débil.) ¡AAAH! ¡No lo digas! ¿Cómo te enteraste? (Espiar es mi trabajo. Además, he venido hasta aquí a ver a los Brillantes.)

-¡Ah, esto es el Cristal Susurro! Buen trabajo –Maurits felicita- Vamos a usarlo para manejar autómatas.

-Sospeche que los autómatas tienen que ver con el cristal. Uno nos siguió. (Cree que eres su papa, Senny.)

-Con la fuerza de combate de los autómatas estamos preparados. ¿Usted es el estratega que mencionaban?

-Así parece –Jay confirma- Os explicare la situación. *mapa* El Legado esta aquí, Vaclav parece querer llevarlo ante el reino de Gadoria. A la velocidad a la que vamos, y con el alcance del Cañón Nerifes, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Pero así ningún barco puede atracar, así que Vaclav no puede traer mas soldados.

(Eso es poco consuelo. En el puente del Legado, Vaclav chincha a Shirley por su debilidad en todo.)

_-Si quieres detener este barco, usa tu poder. La Merines puede manejarlo con la mente, ¿no? ¿O es que no sabes hacer nada sin Senel? Que Merines más fracasada. ¡Al menos servirás para disparar el cañón!_

(La pobre recuerda como fallo el ritual que la confirmaba como Merines... Chloe se cruza con Senel.)

-*entrenan* Eres el primero con el que lucho codo a codo. Es bueno tener compañeros en un combate.

-Buf. *sentados* ¿Quieres saber sobre Stella? La conocí hace cinco años. Ella, Shirley y yo estábamos siempre juntos. Vaclav ataco su pueblo hace tres años. Conseguí poner a Shirley a salvo, pero cuando quise volver por Stella se la habían llevado. Fue por mi culpa... por eso tengo que salvarlas, ¡a las dos!

-¿Quién anda ahí? *ataque de Chloe* (¡Eeeeh, tranquilos! –Norma esquiva- Venimos a espiar... y solo estabais de charla. ¡Que aburridos! Pero estas sudada.) ¡Pues claro, como que estábamos entrenando!

(Moisés se apunta a eso, es un broncas. Al día siguiente no se tienen de sueño, y Jay lo nota enseguida.)

-¿Empezamos de una vez? *Will les collejea* Gracias. Esta es nuestra situación. Vaclav nos espera en el puente, aquí. (Ah, si el lago esta seco será fácil –Moises se lo cree.) Por eso no me gusta trabajar con un estupido. El pueblo Oresoren esta en medio, pero ya los evacuamos. Vaclav tiene una base al pie de los riscos, la atacaremos en una guerrilla nocturna. Queremos enfurecerle y que suelte a su fuerza principal.

-Permitirme mostraros al líder del escuadrón autómata –Maurits presenta a Walter- Disculpad su actitud, en otras circunstancias el hubiera sido el guardaespaldas de la Merines. Le interesa mucho su salvación.

(El comandante esta haciendo sufrir a las hermanas al enchufarlas a la batería del cañón, entre tanto...)

[En el frente de la batalla.]

-¿De verdad hay gente de Rexalia a bordo? –Chloe aun no lo cree. (Suelen esconderse como civiles.)

(Tras la explicación del profe suena una cierta música y los extravagantes Bouncers hacen aparición.)

-Curtis es el oficial jefe de la Guardia Real, el y Maurits han diseñado toda la operación. (¿Pero su labor no es cuidar del Soberano?) Oh, el Soberano ha estado a bordo desde años –Will revela tan pancho.

(Isabella prepara a sus soldados, Maurits a los suyos. El grupo de Senel se infiltra hasta la retaguardia.)

-Uf, es la primera vez que ganamos a los esbirros de Vaclav –es Senel. (Por fin estamos a su nivel –Will.)

-Felicidades por llegar hasta aquí –Jay asoma. (¿Qué tal lo hicimos, JJ? –suelta Norma.) Hum, supongo que aceptable. Las otras unidades han empezado a juntarse en la llanura, vamos. (Felicidades, Senel...)

(Esa es Grune, que increíblemente vino con Jay. Le da abrazo pechugon a Senel, Moisés tiene envidia.)

-Señor, nuestros enemigos parecen ser un grupo mixto compuesto de ciudadanos de Werites Beacon –la generala Melanie informa. (¿Cómo hemos podido perder ante un puñado de civiles? –Cashel se indigna.)

-No son civiles –Vaclav sabe- Son del imperio Rexalian. ¡Prepara las tropas! Les pondremos de rodillas.

(Vuelta con los buenos. Jay sigue dando instrucciones y metiéndose con Moisés. Will igual, con Norma.)

-No importa como, Vaclav NO debe disparar el Cañón Nerifes. Si lo consigue, esta batalla estará perdida.

-¡Shirley y Stella deben ser prioridad! –Senel es firme. (Nuestra razón para luchar se esfumaría –Norma.)

(Curiosamente, alguien se une a la batalla: los Oresoren, que son muy capaces. Pero Jay ya se preocupa.)

-¡Qupo y Popo están rodeados! ¡No llegaremos a tiempo! –Moises grita- *técnica ninja pararrayos* ¿Ein?

-¿Qué narices hacéis aquí? –bronca de Jay- ¡Os dije que evacuarais! (Pero no queremos que Senel y tu luchéis solos, ors. ¡Daríamos la vida por ello!) ¡No lo digas ni en broma! Vamos a salir de esta, todos.

(Deja a un lado su gran seriedad para agradecerle al grupo cuidar de los castores, y se une a su equipo.)

-He visto a voluntarios erigiendo tiendas de lona cerca del puente. Paremos allí para recuperar fuerzas.

-Hola Fenfen. ¿Trabajas duro, o apenas trabajas? –Norma graciosilla. (Ni caso, es bueno tenerte aquí.)

-*preparamientos* Er, no te equivoques. Shirley estaría desolada si te pasara algo. (¿Has visto a Grune por algún sitio?) Ah, la mandamos a un recado en dirección contraria a la batalla, tranquilos. *gesto* Que el mar este con vosotros. Yo soy Xelhes, 'la que bendice'. Senel. ¡Salva a Shirley, ella cree en ti!

[Puente del Legado.]

-Antes de entrar quiero decir algo –Will se para- Todos tenemos nuestra razón para luchar. Senel quiere rescatar a su hermana, Chloe lo hace por su país, Moisés quiere vengar a sus camaradas, Jay por proteger a sus amigos. (Hey, profe. ¿Y yo que? –es Norma.) Aun no se tu motivo. (¡Pues salvar a Shirley, tíos!)

-No, ella quiere el broche de Shirley... –Senel suspira. (Da igual, también cuento con ella. ¡Vamos ya!)

-Ja, ya habéis llegado. (¡Melanie!) Los Terrores hemos asegurado los niveles del puente. ¡Moriréis aquí!

(Jay la distrae con bomba de humo, pero debe conocer los pisos mucho mejor, porque les cierra el paso.)

-Rayos, nos ha alcanzado. (¡Después de tanto tiempo sin vernos os largáis sin mas! ¡No os escapareis!)

(No se libraran de ella sin luchar. Pero ahora, con mas gente, es mucho mas fácil darla una paliza.)

-Es imposible... soy uno de los Terrores... ugh. *muerte* (Soldado. *Jay ordena* Comunícalo al resto.)

(Así la moral subirá entre los buenos. En el siguiente piso hay un portón cerrado por tarjeta magnética.)

-*humo* Esa puerta necesita esta llave, je, je. No tenéis a donde ir, vais a acabar igual que los bandidos del bosque. (¡Aaaagh! –Moises rabia- Pero no me harás descontrolarme.) Ja, mejor para mi. *fotocopias ninja* Me llaman el Fantasma. Nadie puede ver mi verdadera forma, jue, jue. *cuchillos de Jay* ¡AGH!

-Yo también tengo esas habilidades... y me repatea ver que alguien es tan bueno como yo –le amenaza.

(Es una batalla de ninjas. Jay busca al malo por la zona de árboles artificiales, y siempre le descubre.)

-¿Solo sabes hacer eso? Terminemos con esta tontería del escondite. *lucha* (¡GAH!) Ya estas vengado.

-Sabes, chaval, quizá seas un petardo insufrible, pero ganamos gracias a ti –es Moisés- ¿Quieres entrar en mi banda? (*aleja* No.) ¡Será mocoso! ¡Yo estaba intentando ser bueno con el! (Ya vale. *Will collejea*)

(Siguen adelante, y le toca a Stingle. Chloe ha aprendido igual que Moisés a no dejarse llevar por la ira.)

-¿Habéis venido a morir? (Eso lo tenemos que decir nosotros.) Sabréis mi decisión al chocar con mi filo.

(Luchan con el bruto, y a pesar de ser mas, el tío los tumba como moscas, pero al fin acaban por ganar.)

-Esta es mi decisión. No puedo morir aun. *compuerta* (¡Se larga! –Chloe rabiosa- ¿Cómo se le ocurre?)

-¿Es que Chloe y el enmascarado se conocen? –Moises pregunta. (Ese es a quien Ce estaba buscando...)

-Tenemos que seguir... alcanzar a Vaclav, para salvar a Shirley, Stella y todo mi país. Soy una caballera, quizá haya perdido mi titulo... pero no mi alma. Siempre seré una caballera de la casa Valens. ¿Estamos?

(Llegan a la sala de control. Las hermanas siguen conectadas, y el malo no les va a dar otra oportunidad.)

-Me impresiona que hayáis llegado tan lejos. ¡Pero llegáis tarde! ¡Contempla el poder del Cañón Nerifes!

(El cañón asoma desde la torre. Carga de luz y suelta un fogonazo atomizante que desintegra la montaña cerca de la capital Gadoriana. Y eso que estaban bastante lejos. Walter echa a volar al ver la destrucción.)

-Vaya, quería darle a la ciudad, pero me he desviado –Vaclav molesto. (Es horroroso... –Chloe aterrada.)

-¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡Shirley, Stella! –Senel desespera. (Hum, siguen vivas. Me lo esperaba de la Merines y su hermana, que resistentes. ¡Disparen otra vez!) ¡Sobre mi cadáver, Vaclav! ¡Kyaaaah!

(Parece que Senel lucha con mas fuerza, y entre todos los buenos pueden destrozar al fin al gran odiado.)

-Shirley. ¡Vamos! (Senel. Viniste a salvarme.) Stella esta viva, tranquila. Se acabo, se acabo la pesadilla.

-¿Por qué la maquina sigue en marcha? –Moisés se alarma. / Se lo mismo que tu, bandido –Jay replica.

-*Vaclav agoniza* Ja, por fin lo se... la verdad de lo que paso hace tres años. Tu decisión fue estupida. ¡Has elegido un camino que ya no podrás evitar! *boton* Voy a destruirlo TODO. (¡Aun puede disparar!)

(El cañón tiene carga para otro disparo. Walter llega volando y solo se interesa por la Merines, pero...)

-Si controla el barco entero con la mente, podría detenerlo –Walter deduce- Senel, conéctala otra vez.

-¡Agh! *dolor* ¡No puedo! ¿Por qué no puedo hacer nada? –ella se lamenta- ¿Es que perdí mi poder?

(El día del ritual... ahora el cañón dispara, pero un Teriques gigante de luz dorada abraza el rayo y así lo desvía hacia el cielo. Stella, que aun inconsciente ha sido útil, ha hecho algo que Walter va a explicar.)

-Stella Telmes... cuanto poder. Supongo que es por haber estado conectada a este barco tanto tiempo.

-Walter. ¿Qué dices? ¿Stella ERA el barco? (Pues tu has visto su luz varias veces, no deberías asustarte.)

(Lo ha hecho. La luz durante la batalla. En las ruinas, el Teriques que le salvo. Y también en la montaña.)

-No puedo creerlo. Stella era el mismísimo Legado –Senel alucina- Me ha protegido. ¡Por favor despierta!

-¡Merines, el broche! Te salvo una vez, puede lograrlo de nuevo –Walter ordena. (¡Sabia que tenia algo!)

(Pero no te le dará, Norma. La luz del broche le da fuerza a la hermana mayor para decir su ultimátum.)

-Shirley, tu poder existe para ayudar al mundo. Usalo sabiamente. Senel, lo siento. (¡No te vayas! ¿Cómo que lo sientes? ¡Querías hacer el Ritual Feriyen conmigo! Como lo vamos a hacer si tu me dejas ahora...)

(No hay nada que hacer. La pobre se muere. Todos la lloran. Los soldados de la alianza se llevan lo que queda de las fuerzas de Crusand, aunque Stingle sigue ahí fuera... Fenimore esta devastada con la noticia, no sabe como consolar a la otra rubia. Pasan dos semanas... y Senel esta ante la tumba de su prometida.)

[Werites Beacon.]

-Stella, gracias por todo –Harriet llega- Gracias a ti, la guerra acabo, nadie mas va a morir. Yo también sentí un agujero en el corazón cuando mi madre murió. ¡Pero despierta! Stella se reiría de tu debilidad. Venga, vamos a casa de ese tipo. Grrr. Dice que quiere verte. (Deberías hacer las paces de una vez, ¿no?)

(La niña odia tanto al padre que es incomodo. En casa de Will, le pide al marine que entregue medallas.)

-Son un regalo del reino de Gadoria por los servicios prestados. Si no encuentras a los otros, pues vuelve.

-*en el hospital* Ah, tranquilos, estoy bien –Chloe tranquiliza- Estaba intentando que me alquilaran una habitación. Stingle sigue a bordo, y pienso encontrarle algún día. ¿Cómo llevas lo tuyo, Coolidge? (Bah.)

-*en la posada* Venga, ¿Qué tal? –Norma negocia- Te haré un descuento. ¡Es una oferta inmejorable!

-Norma, deja de dar la tabarra –el posadero se harta- No puedo darte una habitación indefinidamente... bueno, si, pero debes pagarla. (¡Pero soy una heroa que salvo el Legado!) Pero no por 5 gald la noche.

-Senny, tu tienes que ayudarme con la Luz Eterna. ¡El broche de Shirley era un timo! (No seas tonta...)

-*campamento de los bandidos* Ah, así que una medalla –Moises pasa de ella- Csaba, ve a ponérsela a tu gato o algo así. Je, no se como agradeceros esto. ¡Un campamento nuevo! (Tendrías que agradecer a Will y a Isabella.) Nos curamos rápido con la medicina del enmascarado. (¿Stingle? No se que decir de el...)

-*en la plaza de la fuente* ¡Hey hermano! –Curtis es ruidoso- Isabella esta ocupada, así que pensaba en reclutar otro comparsa. *señala* Grune tiene potencial... pero no encaja en mi estilo. ¿Tu que, pequeña?

-Eh, deja a la cría. O si no Will me matara a collejas. *Curtis marcha* Grune. ¿De verdad no recuerdas?

-Nada de nada. Pero ahora todos están de buen humor. Aunque parece que algo te preocupa. ¡Alégrate!

(La dama no puede verle triste, y le da otro abrazo pechugon. Solo queda Jay, que estaba cerca de Will.)

-¿Espiando como una vieja cotilla? –Harriet abronca. (Es mi trabajo.) Toma esta medalla. ¡Y acéptala!

(Saben que es poco apegado a galardones, como Moisés. Este llega con Norma y Chloe junto a Will.)

-¿Usted es la hija de Sir Valens? –un capitán de soldados- Represento al reino de Gadoria. Sus hazañas han sido esplendidas. Cuando supe que sus padres habían muerto hace cinco años creí que el nombre de los Valens había quedado por los suelos, pero... no lo ha hecho nada mal. Continúe así. (Er, si, señor...)

-¿De que iba ese... imbecil machista? –Norma se altera. (Pensaba contarlo algún día... –Chloe excusa.)

-El reino de Gadoria esta tratando los sucesos con Vaclav como parte de su guerra –Jay informa- por eso quieren llevarse el merito de la victoria. (¿Estabas escuchando? –Will no se sorprende.) Lo que quieren de verdad es el Legado, y a Shirley. (Mucha gente quiere algo de ellos, menos mal que no esta en la ciudad.)

-¡Profe! ¡Quedamos en no hablar de Shirley! –Norma le abronca. (No importa, ella debe estar con ellos...)

-Senel, nunca he dicho que no pudieras visitarla –Will aclara- De hecho iba a ir allí a darles una carta.

-¡Senel, por favor! (Anda, es Fenfen.) Ven a ver a Shirley. Esta muy triste. Tu eres su 'hermano', así que podrás hacer algo. No ha hecho ningún amigo Ferines, y yo me tendré que ir al continente dentro de poco.

[Pueblo de los Ferines.]

-¡Fenimore! ¿Por qué les has traído? –Walter aterriza allí- No pienso dejar que esos mugrosos Orerines entren al pueblo. (¡Tío, que hemos luchado juntos, no seas así! –Moises. / Y yo traigo un carta –Will.)

(La segunda excusa es algo mejor, así que les llevan ante el viejo líder y disculpa la actitud de Walter.)

-El pobre esta nervioso, es normal. ¿Por qué no podremos vivir en paz? Ah, bueno, preparare la carta de respuesta enseguida. *susurro* Hum, me dicen que Shirley esta ocupada. (¡Agh, que chica mas difícil!)

(Esa ha sido Fenimore, que corre a buscarla. Les informan del venidero ritual, y les invitan a dormir.)

-¡Shirley! –la rubia atlética invade su cuarto- ¿Por qué no quieres ver a tu hermano? Si no hablas con el hoy perderás tu oportunidad. (Soy la Merines, tengo otras cosas en que pensar.) Vamos, no me jeringues. ¿Por qué decidiste hacer el ritual de Merines de nuevo? (Para hacer feliz a la gente...) ¿Y como los vas a hacer felices si tu misma NO lo eres? Le AMAS, me lo dijiste. (Pero el eligió a Stella...) Así que era eso. *collejas* ¿Alguien en casa? Antes que Merines... eres una flacucha que necesita amor. Tírate por Senel. Se que suena cruel, pero tu hermana esta muerta, y tu VIVA. Ella querría que tu fueras feliz por las dos.

(Extraño razonamiento, pero muy lógico. Senel recibe una nota que le cita en el patio de atrás de la casa.)

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes –empieza la rubia- Fenimore debe haber exagerado un montón al hablarte.

-Quizá no podamos seguir viviendo como hasta ahora... –el albino sigue- pero si algo pasa puedes contar conmigo. Lady Musette dijo que... eso es lo que hacen los hermanos. Mis sentimientos no han cambiado.

-Senel, creerás que esto es repentino, pero escucha... yo te... (No puedo.) ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? ¡Dime por que! (Tengo que permanecer al lado de Stella.) Ah, claro. Ella estuvo sola tanto tiempo... si estamos vivos hoy es gracias a ella. ¡Vale, tengo que ser la Merines y trabajar durísimo! Tu no lo sabes, pero se enamoro en cuanto te vio. (Shirley, eso no...) ¿No te lo crees, eh? Pues a mi me paso lo mismo. Gracias por venir...

(El marine vuelve a su cama, los otros dudan si preguntar... y la rubia va con su amiga a llorar su tristeza.)

-Hemos encontrado al resto de fuerzas de Vaclav –Walter informa de mañana- Vamos a atacarles. Hemos de eliminar cualquier amenaza para la Merines. (¿Podemos ir? –Senel le sugiere- También nos interesa.)

(Es como si quisiera largarse del pueblo cuanto antes. Maurits supervisa el ritual de Shirley, y su vestido.)

[Fortaleza Oculta.]

-Hum, este sitio ha sido usado por Vaclav, no hay duda, pero... –Jay piensa- ¿Seguro que estarán aquí?

-Ugh, que mal huele... –Chloe lo nota. (Un calabozo... que estaba en uso hasta hace poco –es Will.) ¿Pero habéis visto eso? ¡Instrumentos de tortura! (Que crueldad, hacerle esto a personas... –Moises asqueado.)

(Llegan a un cuarto con estantes llenos de libros. Will y Norma, los eruditos, los analizan y se asustan.)

-Son informes de experimentos con humanos –Jay revela- Vaclav trajo prisioneros aquí con un objetivo: crear artificialmente un sujeto con el poder de un Merines. Los atrapaba y enviaba aquí de poco en poco.

-¡Vaclaaav! Stella y Fenimore estuvieron aquí. ¡GRRR! –Senel ahostia la pared- ¡Maldito! (¡Coolidge!)

(La caballera tiene que sujetarle. Pero no ven a Walter desde que entraron. Le buscan y este dice algo...)

-Ahora ya lo sabéis. Vosotros Orerines robasteis la vida de incontables Ferines aquí. Pero eso se acaba hoy. ¡La Merines completara el Ritual de Ascensión! (Así que era eso. ¡Pero Shirley casi se muere la otra vez!) Hoy es distinto. Su corazón esta preparado para unirse al gran Nerifes, y será una nueva criatura.

(Les suelta un monstruo para librarse del tipo que aun podría hacerla dudar. Aun así solo gana tiempo.)

-¿Qué? *alas* Me informan que una armada ha aparecido en el lugar del ritual. (¡Espera! ¿Quién son?)

(Pero el guapito se va sin decir mas. Ahora tienen que desandar el camino solos. Unos Oresoren llegan.)

-Ah, justo a tiempo. *informan a Jay* Han localizado a Shirley, esta en el Altar Marino, la proa del barco.

[Altar Marino.]

-Esos dos Ferines... parecen estar muertos –Will chequea- ¿Y ese de ahí, Moisés? (Nada, ya esta frío.)

-Esta espada... –Chloe la recoge- Tiene el emblema de Gadoria. (¡Chloe!) ¡No se que quieren, de verdad!

(En el altar, Shirley tiene nuevo vestido negro y reza con toda su fuerza para recibir la bendición del mar.)

-Ya lleva así un rato. / Lo hizo mejor la otra vez. / Quizá no sirve para esto... comentarios de los Ferines.

-¡A callar todos! –Fenimore se cabrea- Lo hace lo mejor que puede. ¡Dejar de criticarla a sus espaldas!

-Es normal que se preocupen –ella le corta- Han esperado mucho tiempo. Ya falle este ritual una vez... (Un Ferines llega allí, exhausto, y se desmaya. Detrás de el, soldados de Gadoria invaden toda la zona.)

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –Maurits molesto- ¿Cómo se atreven a interrumpir un ritual Ferines? ¡Que modales!

-Esa debe ser Shirley, la Merines –el capitán se gira- Mis modales son exquisitos hacia mis compadres humanos... pero ustedes no lo son. ¡Están arrestados por conspirar junto a Crusand contra nuestro reino! Tenemos pruebas de que ella y su hermana usaron el Cañón Nerifes. (¡Shirley fue una victima del cañón!)

(No quieren atender a razones. Los soldados trinchan a los presentes. Shirley va a cubrir a una, pero...)

-*¡chas!* ¡AGH! (¡Fenimore! ¿Por qué?) Hice lo que harías tu... que poco propio de mi. (¡Ayudarla, ya!)

(La pobre ruega ayuda a sus compadres elfos... pero nadie se adelanta. Maurits se lo prohíbe a Walter.)

-¡Fenimore! Yo te curare. ¡Todo ira bien! (Tienes mi bendición... quiero que seas feliz.) ¡No te vayas!

(Su amiga muere en sus brazos. El capitán esta asombrado, pero saca valor para seguir con amenazas.)

-Por vuestra culpa nuestro país estuvo al borde de la destrucción. ¡Nunca olvidare el horror de aquel día!

-Vosotros y nosotros... somos enemigos. *sombría* Oigo la voz... la voz del mar, la voz del gran Nerifes. Fenimore, ahora sabes porque falle el ritual... porque si me convertía en Merines... mataría a mi hermano.

(Por fin los buenos llegan al meollo, y los soldados salen de allí como espantados por un demonio o algo.)

-Ese monstruo... es como el de Walter. *luchan* ¿Por qué hacéis esto? –es Will. (¡Vosotros empezasteis!)

(Tras quitar de en medio a algunos Ferines guerreros llegan ante la rubia y el capitán de los soldados.)

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí... y con Fenimore? (¡Esta muerta! –Walter les grita- Pero no causareis mas daño...)

(El capitán sigue acojonadito ante la mujer mágica brillante. Chloe no admite órdenes de ese estupido.)

-¡Jua, jua, jua! –Maurits se ríe malignamente- El Ritual de Ascensión esta completo. ¡Despierta, Merines!

(Shirley saca alas de luz, y los Ferines presentes consiguen pelo azul brillante. Walter destroza a Senel.)

-No puedes compararte a mi ahora. ¿Ya entiendes mi verdadero poder? ¡Ha llegado tu hora! (Shirley...)

-No me llames así. *sigue sombría* Soy la Merines. Oigo la voz de Nerifes, soy su enviada. Ya no soy aquella que fingía ser tu hermana. (¡No, eres Shirley!) ¡Silencio! *luces* No os merecéis usar su poder.

(Hace un gesto y absorbe la fuerza de los protas. Una nevada mágica les arrastra a la entrada de la zona.)

-Que divertido, habéis venido flotando sobre los copos de nieve. (¡GRUNE! ¿Cómo has llegado aquí?)

-Mi nombre es Celsius –luz azul flotante- Aparecí para cumplir su deseo, ama. (Que nombre mas bonito.) ¿Es que se ha olvidado de mi, ama? Su deseo de salvar a esa gente me invoco, pero parece que mi poder esta limitado en este plano. No pueden verme. (Pues que problema. ¿Por qué no echas una siesta, eh?)

(Celsius pasa a ser semilla azul, que la dama guarda en su jarra. Los otros creen que esta chiflada, je.)

-No tengo palabras para describir esto –Norma asombrada. (¡Los autómatas de Walter! –Chloe avisa.)

(La caballera trata de luchar con el marine, pero no consiguen soltar Artes. Ni físicas ni mágicas, es raro.)

[Werites Beacon.]

-Uf, que carrera –Senel jadea- ¿Los perdimos? (Los había por todas partes, creía morir –susto de Norma.)

-¡No podemos ganarles sin usar Artes! –Moises se queja. (Me cuesta admitirlo, pero es cierto –sigue Jay.)

(Csaba viene ante ellos alterado, les viene a decir lo que ya saben. Moisés va con su banda, Isabella lleva a Jay y Will a casa del último a deliberar. Senel trata de seguir, pero cae rendido. Despierta en la posada.)

-No nos des esos sustos –Harriet le cuida- Te encontramos desplomado camino a casa de... ese tipo, vaya.

(Ella y Grune salen del cuarto, Chloe pasa con el. Le cuenta en susurro... que hay guerra con los Ferines.)

-¿Y de quien fue la orden? ¿De 'Su Excelencia'? –Senel cabreado- ¡Esto no tendrá arreglo si siguen así!

-¡Coolidge! Te pido perdón. Fenimore murió, Shirley se transformo... por culpa de los necios de mi país.

-Tranquila, tu no eres como ellos. ¿Pero ahora que? ¿Tengo que luchar con Shirley? ¡No puedo hacerlo!

-Que bien os lleváis –Grune asoma- Si no entendéis algo, tenéis que hacer caso al corazón, estoy segura.

(Tras decir eso, la imagen del faro del Legado pasa por todas sus mentes, a la vez. Es una corazonada...)

-¡Chloe Valens! –el capitán de Gadoria les pilla- ¡Estas arrestada por traición a tu país! ¡Y tu también!

(Se quiere llevar a los dos por la fuerza y Curtis aparece, los Oresoren corean la canción de los Bouncer.)

-¡Nada de violencia, nada de peleas! (¿Y si no obedeces, ors?) ¡Sentirán el martillo férreo de la justicia!

(Total, el grandullon noquea al capitán y los castores se enzarzan con los soldaditos, pronto se escapan.)

-¡Jua, jua! ¿Qué, hermano, que te parece mis comparsas? (No podías haber elegido mejor –Senel admite.)

(Van al faro, que increíblemente esta abierto, para reunirse con los otros, que tuvieron esa corazonada.)

-Ya estaba abierto cuando llegamos –Jay revela- Es extraño, nunca antes había entrado nadie en el faro.

(Moisés llega el último, para decir que los autómatas tienen la ciudad rodeada. Ellos bajan en ascensor.)

-*despierta* ¿Eh? Soñé que caía de un sitio alto –Norma flipa- Y oigo olas. ¿Cómo es posible? ¿EH?

(Se alejan del ascensor y ven una playa. ¡Una playa de agua salada, en una gran caverna bajo el Legado!)

-Estamos debajo del Legado, seguramente bajo el faro –Jay analiza- Esa torre de la que nos alejamos debe ser un ascensor. El agua de mar se filtra hasta aquí... es sorprendente que exista una caverna tan grande.

(Senel intenta usar un Arte... contra Moisés. ¡Funcionan! Todos se preparan, pero el pelirrojo se queja.)

-Parece que solo podemos usar Artes aquí –Will concluye. (Supongo que es mejor que no tener nada...)

-Repasemos –Jay ordena- Al hacer el ritual, Shirley se convirtió en la Merines. / La Merines es la enviada del gran Nerifes. / La 'voluntad de Nerifes' es purgar el mundo de los humanos. / Shirley dijo que nos iba a quitar el poder de Nerifes. / Y ya no pudimos usar Artes. / ¡Oooh, que animados os veo! (^_^) *risita*

-¡G-girl! ¿Por qué has venido? (Ah... ¿Porque os quiero mucho?) Tendremos que llevarla con nosotros...

-No me parece bien cargar con una civil –Jay se molesta. (¡Pero puedo luchar!) ¿Es que sabe usar Artes?

(Y tanto. Sabe dar jarronazos y usar magia de Agua y Sombra. Los buenos investigan la gran caverna.)

_-Por fin la heredera del Reino Terises se sienta en el trono –Maurits se regodea. (¿Pasa algo, Merines?)_

_-Están en las Tierras Caídas –Shirley en el trono. (¿Te refieres a Senel y los demás? –Walter duda.)_

[Monumento del Fuego.]

-Este sitio me suena muchísimo. (¿Tu también, Norma?) Parece que todos lo hemos visto en sueños...

-Hay una inscripción, pero no se leerla –Jay duda. (Y te creías tan listo.) Cállate bandido, me das asco.

-No es Relares, pero creo que hay una manera. *patadon* ¡Ja, ya esta! ¡Siempre podéis confiar en mi!

(Otra vez la arqueóloga se abre paso a patadas... al explorar, ven sueños de cosas del pasado... un gran cuadro de metal flota en el mar. La tierra lo va cubriendo, de forma que parece una isla. En otra imagen, la fuente donde Shirley se curaba al inicio... pero no esta en ruinas. Y hay Ferines que rodean a la rubia.)

-Parece que viene algo muy grande –Jay avisa. (¡Ja, es un Gaet! ¡Me dará Artes Sacras! –Moises insiste.)

(Luchan con la bestia, y al acabar tienen otro sueño, solo con voces esta vez. Parecen Ferines hablando.)

_-¡Merines! ¿Por qué tienes que sacrificarte? ¡Es por los Orerines! Nos obligaron a usar las Alas de Luz._

_-Mis queridos Ferines... mi vida acaba aquí. El resto se lo dejo a la siguiente Merines. La historia va a empezar de nuevo, y vosotros la guiareis. Sed la esperanza de nuestra gente: vosotros sois los Terises._

-Terises. Así se llamaba el antiguo reino. ¿Hemos vuelto a la entrada? Estoy hecho polvo –ese es Will.

-¡Qupo, Pipo y Popo! –Jay les ve. (¡Os estábamos buscando! Venga, venir a nuestro campamento.)

(En el campamento, Jay informa de que la guerra aun no ha empezado, pero la ciudad sigue rodeada.)

-Sospecho que las imágenes eran la creación del Reino Terises, la creación del Legado. Y ahora estamos dentro del barco. (Yo estoy interesado en las Alas de Luz –Will recuerda. Y en la aparición del Gaet.)

-Esa no era Shirley –Senel afirma- Ella no es así. Y los Ferines no tenían porque crear una isla, seguro que tenían un hogar en algún sitio. Deben haber tenido una buena razón para abandonarlo... ¿Ah?

(Ve una imagen de otro templo. Sospechan que allí es donde deben ir tras dormir. ¿Pero quien les guía?)

-Este lugar debe ser la Tierra Silenciosa –explican los castores- Donde el héroe Oresoren Capoeiracco encontró el Rail hacia el Cielo. (Al menos ya podemos llamarlas algo que no sea 'caverna' –dice Chloe.)

[Monumento del Hielo.]

-¡Estabas aquí, Senel! –Walter aterriza- Mira que esconderte en las Tierras Caídas. ¡No podrás huir!

-*Senel bloquea* ¿Ein? Creí que era mas fuerte que eso –Norma vacila- ¿No estas en forma, Wally?

-¡Imposible! Tengo la bendición de Nerifes. ¡No podéis vencer! (¡Pero ahora tenemos Artes, toma ya!)

(El bandido y la chavala de amarillo zurran con mas ganas que los otros. Pero una luz dorada lo detiene.)

-Eso es... el Teriques de Shirley. ¿Qué hace? (¡Merines, no! Casi los tenía. ¡Suelta!) ¡Shirley! ¿Me oyes?

(Se lleva al guapito volando. Los buenos saben que ellos saben que están allí, así que patadon de Norma y para adentro. El sueño muestra el gran barco en un puerto, luego zarpa, y se ve el continente devastado... y una gran guerra entre humanos y Ferines. La mujer de antes lleva el vestido de la Merines, confirmado.)

_-¡Matad a los Brillantes! ¡Devolver a esos monstruos al mar! / ¡Desgraciados... proteger a la Merines!_

_-Ferines, llego el día de subir al arca. Dejar esta tierra llena de la sangre de los nuestros, y escapar..._

-Ya hablaremos después. Esa Shirley que vimos... jamás la había visto con esa cara –Senel asustado.

(De vuelta al campamento los castores siguen contando al ninja las vicisitudes que hay en la superficie.)

-He confirmado la posición de Shirley. Esta en la proa del barco, en un castillo de la era Terises. (¿Es el Castillo Espejismo? –Norma sabe- ¡Es completamente inviolable!) Puedes verlo, pero no tocarlo, de ahí lo de Espejismo. Aunque lleguemos allí, puede que no consigamos nada. Por culpa de aquella guerra...

-Parece que los humanos ganaron y echaron a los Brillantes del continente –sigue Will- Estos piensan que esa guerra y las acciones de Vaclav representan a TODOS los humanos. ¿Cómo trataremos con ellos?

-¡Tenemos que lograr la paz! –Senel decide- Shirley y yo nos llevábamos bien. ¿Por qué se odian tanto?

(El marine recuerda sus días de trabajar duro y vivir solo con ella. Y también el fantasma de su novia...)

-¡Merines! ¿Por qué me detuviste? –Walter protesta- ¡Podía haber acabado con ellos! (¿De verdad? Je.)

-¿El grupo de Senel? Lo que pensé. Están en las Tierras Caídas. El único lugar donde la bendición de Nerifes no puede llegar –Maurits lo conoce- No te acerques a ellos mientras se oculten en ese lugar.

[Monumento del Trueno.]

-*truenos* ¡AH! *Chloe agarra a Norma* (¿Qué haces, Ce? No es a MI a quien tienes que agarrar.) No tengo miedo. Solo odio los sustos. (¡Pues es lo mismo! A la próxima agarrate a Senel.) Calla y abre esto.

(Otro patadon, otro templo. En los sueños, ven una estrella fugaz, el mar de su planeta, y algo cayendo en el. Con tanta agua, ahora si que Chloe se agarra al albino aterrada. En la siguiente secuencia, se ve que lo que cae al agua es el prototipo del Legado, armando un buen oleaje. Los buenos vuelven a la entrada.)

-¿Puede ser que los Brillantes vinieran de otro planeta? –Will deduce- Ese barco cayo del cielo. Además son muy distintos a nosotros: su pelo brilla, respiran bajo el agua y pueden crear Teriques, seres de luz.

-Queríamos saber porque humanos y Brillantes se odian, y puede ser porque son demasiado diferentes.

-¡El que nos esta enseñando esto: que aparezca! –Senel grita- ¡Deja de marearnos! Jay. ¿Quién nos guía?

-Si, os quería hablar de eso. ¿Qué sabemos de Nerifes? (Er, que Shirley oye su voz... es su profeta.) Pues igual que los Brillantes siguen la voluntad de Nerifes, ese alguien nos guía de igual forma. (¿Dices OTRO Nerifes? ¿Distinto al suyo? –Senel es incrédulo.) *señala la playa* Piensa en que les da mayor seguridad a los Ferines, la Gente de Mar. El Nerifes de estas tierras debió vernos en peligro y nos guió hasta aquí.

(Como confirmando, vuelven a tener un flashazo del siguiente objetivo. Senel tiene mas sueños de su novia muerta. BRR. Jay le pide no huir de la verdad. Maurits sigue intentando activar las Alas de Luz.)

[Monumento de Tierra.]

-Tíos, me estáis deprimiendo –Norma protesta- ¡G-girl, ayúdame guapa! Vamos a quitarles la depresión. *pose* ¡Somos la Brigada de la Risa! Dime, compañera. ¿Te sorprendió saber que el gran Nerifes nos guía? (Huy, si.) Tengo una pregunta para Nessy. ¿De que color lleva ella las bragas hoy? (Pues es que...)

(Pregunta imposible, ya que hoy NO lleva bragas. Norma se aterra con esa revelación... y así se acaba la comedia manzai. Los sueños de hoy son siniestros: una torre se alza sobre el Legado, el mar de alrededor brilla y una ola se lleva por delante un continente entero. Tras luchar con el Gaet de costumbre, la mujer Merines esta amarrada a un aparato, pero no es el Cañón Nerifes. Por lo visto es algo mucho mas fuerte.)

_-Voy a activar las Alas de la Luz y hacerme una con Nerifes. ¡Borrare ese abominable continente de la faz del planeta! *tsunami mortal* No... aun ha quedado la mitad... un día, otra Merines acabara esto..._

-Eso ha podido ser el origen del Cataclismo –Will recuerda- El desastre en que medio planeta se anegó.

-Pero ahora tenemos pruebas de que sucedió, y lo hizo la Merines. ¿Qué piensas, Senel? –Jay le pincha- El Cañón Nerifes pudo vaporizar una montaña, pero ahora será el continente entero. Son las Alas de Luz.

-¿Por qué tratas a los Ferines como 'enemigos'? –Senel se cabrea- ¿Crees que Shirley va a causar otro Cataclismo? ¡Ella no mataría una mosca! Me da igual que no lo creáis. ¡Todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras!

-¡Mira la realidad! ¿Qué es Shirley para ti? Y no me vengas con lo de los hermanos. Ella ya dejo claro que pasa de ti. (¡Tío, no tienes que decirlo así! –Moises se mete.) ¿Es que no te importa que lo intente?

(Jay esta seguro que lo hará, Senel de que no. La 'voluntad del mar' les enseña el ultimo lugar para ir.)

[el Geoglifo.]

-Aquí hay una gran inscripción... –Norma señala- Le faltan cuatro cuadros. ¿No tenemos algo parecido?

(Si, tienen cuatro tablillas que protegían los Gaets. Deben situarlos en orden cronológico, y así hacen.)

-Nerifes debe estar intentando enseñarnos la historia –habla Will- El barco vino del cielo. Los humanos y Brillantes se conocieron... lucharon, y los humanos ganaron y obligaron a los otros a vivir en el Legado.

-Así surgió el reino Terises, pero los Brillantes siguieron odiando a los humanos –sigue Jay- Y por eso causaron el Cataclismo. ¡El mar brilla! (¿Es que Nessy quiere hablarnos?) No, creo que quiere escuchar.

(El brillo pasa a las uñas de aquel a quien quiere hablar, son Will, Moisés, Norma, Jay, Grune y Chloe.)

-Me exiliaron del continente, y Harriet esta aquí. No le tengo apego, pero no dejare que mueran inocentes.

-¡Venceré a Walter y Maurits y salvare a la verdadera Shirley! ¡Nada de Cataclismos mientras yo viva!

-Yo solo quería la Luz Eterna... huí de casa, pero me sentiría fatal si el Cataclismo se carga a mis papis.

-Hace mucho que vivo en el Legado. Pero dudo que los Brillantes lo dejen en paz. Así que los detendré.

-¿Ah? Me brillan las uñas. (¡Pero dile algo al mar, tía!) Oh, bueno. Holita, Nerifes. Que uñas mas lindas.

-Yo voy a seguir intentando lograr la paz. La gente me llama idealista... pero no sabría vivir sin ideales.

-¿Qué narices? –Senel no brilla- ¡Nerifes, que pasa! ¿Es que NO me aceptas? ¡Solo yo puedo salvarla...!

(No, no le acepta. Ahora mismo, que Senel y Shirley se vean seria peligroso. Vuelven al campamento.)

[Campamento de la costa.]

-Las Alas de la Luz podrían estar calentándose ahora –Jay sospecha- Tenemos que estar preparados para lo imposible. (¿Te refieres MATAR a Shirley?) Si llegamos a eso... lo haré yo. Es una tarea importante.

-¿Y lo dices tan pancho? –Moises no lo cree- Tendría que molestarte. Debes tener granizado en las venas.

-No, Jay es un buen chico –Grune afirma- Nadie quiere hacer cosas desagradables, por eso el se ofreció.

(Extraña opinión de la dama verde. Jay habla con los castores, y Chloe trata de hablar con el marine.)

-Coolidge... todos dicen que Nerifes te rechazo, pero me pregunto si no seria al revés. ¿Podemos hablar?

-Si las Artes son resultado de la unión con Nerifes... creo que ya se lo que paso. Nunca he creído que las Artes fueran 'buenas'. Mira aquí *libro* Yo fui soldado de Vaclav. Un huérfano criado para luchar desde los 12 años... mi misión era atrapar a Shirley. No le dije a nadie que podía usar Artes, y como era un niño nadie sospecho. Shirley y Stella me hicieron conocer la paz, olvide mi misión. Pero Shirley fallo el ritual de la Merines y fui a buscar medicina para su fiebre. Vaclav me siguió y todo se fue al cuerno ese día.

-¿Shirley sabe todo eso? (Nunca se lo dije.) ¿Y pensabas callártelo para siempre o que? (Se lo prometí a Stella.) ¿Espera, que? Shirley se te declaro, y tu la dijiste que debías seguir... con Stella. *bofeton* ¡Eres IDIOTA! Ya se porque Nerifes te rechazo. ¡Lo de Stella es una excusa! ¡Ve con Shirley y díselo TODO!

(El greñoso vuelve a ver al fantasma Stella, pero ahora lo rechaza. Eso no era su novia, eran sus dudas.)

-Ese espectro representaba mis miedos... pero no se puede vivir en el pasado. Debes llevar la carga de los recuerdos, los buenos y malos, porque yo estoy VIVO. Debo mirar adelante. Stella, voy a por Shirley.

(Por fin consigue el poder de Nerifes. La caballera se alegra, y todos los demás. Jay va a anunciar algo.)

-Vaya, yo que había preparado el plan sin Senel. *suspiro* En cuanto a entrar al Palacio Espejismo, he encontrado algo. ¿Os acordáis del pasaje subterráneo? (¿Donde moraba el Demonio Largolargo?) Parece haber otro como ese, que sale a la superficie cerca de la proa. Venir conmigo hasta el ascensor, je, je.

(En la torre del ascensor, Jay toca botones en un terminal y se forman unos raíles... un tren super-futurista aparece desde un portón con los Oresoren a bordo. Explican que hay raíles a lo largo del citado pasaje.)

-El diseño es el mismo aquí y en el pasaje, así que este tren nos llevara al palacio. ¡Tiene taladro y todo!

-Hay un Nerifes en la superficie, y otro en las Tierras Caídas... –Senel concluye- Va a resultar confuso.

-¡El nuestro es Nessy! El otro Nelly –Norma pone motes. (Dejémoslo en 'Nerifes Rabioso' y 'Calmado'.)

[Palacio Espejismo.]

-¡Ja, buen lugar para la batalla final! –Moises emocionado. (Si hemos llegado aquí, podemos con ellos.)

(Will anima como puede. Ven unos Ferines guardas que les sueltan un monstruo, pero pueden con ellos.)

-Están cerca... –Shirley murmura. (Merines, no permitiré que Senel te alcance.) Bien, están en tus manos.

(El guapito Walter intercepta al marine y sus amigos. Van a comprobar si sus poderes están a la altura.)

-Pierdes el tiempo. La Merines no quiere saber nada de ti. (Eso no puedes decidirlo tu. ¡Aparta, Walter!)

(No obstante, ahora si que le dan pal-pelo con la bendición del otro Nerifes, y este huye al lado de Shirl.)

-¿Cómo pueden los Orerines tener tanta fuerza? *jadeo* No pasaras... yo soy el que protege a la Merines.

-¿Ah? No esperaba verte aquí –la rubia se sorprende. (Shirley, no quiero luchar. ¡No uses las Alas de Luz, detén el Cataclismo!) ¿Lo sabias? (El Nerifes Calmado nos lo dijo. El que existe en las Tierras Caídas.)

-Nuestros ancestros lucharon, eso es innegable –Chloe afirma. (Podéis quedaros el Legado –sigue Will.)

-¿Vinisteis solo a decirme eso? Absurdo. ¡Quietos ahí! Si os acercáis mas activare las Alas al momento. (_¿Ese trono es la clave?_ Shirley, me acercare yo solo.) No creas que puedes convencerme. Ya no soy la que fingía ser tu hermana. (Por eso he venido... quiero que estemos juntos, pero ya no como hermanos.) ¿Y... y Stella que? (Nunca la olvidare, pero ya nada me ata a ella. Me importas tu.) Oh... he esperado tres años para oír eso... después de que me rechazaras, aun tenia esperanza... gracias... pero cumpliré mi deber.

(Aun no la han convencido. Saca su alas, y el albino brilla sus uñas, pero ninguno hace el primer ataque.)

-¿Por qué no atacas? ¡Si no te mueves, atacare yo! (No puedo. Dije que vencería a la Merines... pero tu sigues siendo Shirley.) ¡Agh, por que no sale! *puja* ¡Cuatro mil años de sueños Ferines dependen de mi!

(Eso son muchos Ferines decepcionados. Maurits llega allí con un soldado de Vaclav, que confiesa algo.)

-Merines, no dejes que te engañe. Senel Coolidge era un esbirro de Vaclav. ¡El causo el incidente de hace tres años! Tenemos un testigo. ¡Senel tomo a Stella por tonta! (¡No la metas en esto! –replica el marine.)

-¿Eso es verdad, Senel? (Si.) ¿Stella lo sabia? (Si.) Entonces soy yo la que no lo sabía. Creí que de verdad te conocía, pero todo fue una ilusión. Yo soy Ferines, tu Orerines. ¿Por qué tuvo que ser así? Adiós, tato.

(El arrebato de tristeza es suficiente para que se active el trono y veamos como las Alas de Luz amenazan con activarse. Los enemigos se la llevan allí, y Senel se disculpa por haber sido un blando incluso ahora.)

-No seas tonto –Will le collejea- Shirley seguía ahí, incluso poseída por el Nerifes Rabioso se le resistía.

-Si tienes tiempo de deprimirte, piensa en como salvarla –ahora Jay- Hum, esas vías apuntan hacia el faro.

(Jay tiene una teoría, que los castores le confirman: se puede usar el tren para ir del faro hasta la torre de las Alas de Luz... sobre vías de luz. ¡El Rail hacia el Cielo! Mientras le ponen a punto el ninja da tiempo de que se preparen. Moisés habla con su banda, Norma escribe a sus papis, Harriet le pincha al suyo para que salve el mundo, y Chloe establece a Shirley como su 'rival'. Cosa que el memo de Senel no pilla...)

-Hoy será la batalla final. ¿Listos? –Will pasa lista- Senel, Chloe, Norma, Jay, Moisés, Grune... y Shirley.

[Las Alas de Luz.]

-¡Hasta aquí habéis llegado! (¡Walter! ¿Todavía estas con esas?) ¡Aunque me cueste la vida, no pasareis!

(Le vencieron antes, y aunque saca un autómata gigante, hoy también. Pues si que se ha dejado la vida.)

-Por que... Por que tuvo que elegirte la Merines... yo soy el que tenia que protegerla... esa era mi misión desde pequeño. Y tu fuiste y me la quitaste... ¡Por que! ¡Senel! –muere el guapito. (Acabemos con esto...)

(Llegan hasta el cuarto donde Shirl esta enchufada al dispositivo que se veía en el sueño. Maurits habla.)

-¿Cómo tienes la vergüenza de asomar tu jeta, Senel Coolidge? Provocaste la muerte de Stella y también la de Walter. ¿Piensas llevarte a la Merines con esas manos sangrientas? Os enseñare a no subestimarme.

(Creen que el viejo no daría mucha guerra, pero su potencia mágica es enorme. Aun así, pueden con el.)

-Me asegurare de que el Cataclismo suceda. ¡Es la voluntad de Nerifes! Mirar como reformamos el mar.

(Shirley esta consciente, les atrapa en bolas de luz. El viejo explica lo de 'devolver su verdadera forma'.)

-¿Creíais que los Ferines vinieron de otro mundo? ¡Muy al contrario! Vuestros ancestros vinieron a este planeta. ¿Habéis visto el programa de las Alas de Luz? Pueden crear tierra. ¿Por qué querríamos eso, eh?

-Espera, tiene sentido –Jay deduce- a la Gente de Mar no le importa la tierra. Las Alas de Luz y el Cañón Nerifes... están en el Legado, pero usan vidas Ferines para activarse. ¿Por qué querrían matar a los suyos?

-Al principio solo existía el agua... pero vosotros creasteis tierra. ¡Y por eso el gran Nerifes esta rabioso!

(Los demás usan el nuevo poder para romper la burbuja de Senel, este se acerca a Shirley y la consuela.)

-¡Shirley, traidora! Ya no tienes lo necesario para ser Merines. ¡Ya que hemos llegado a esto, que así sea!

(El viejo toma el lugar de la rubia y la energía del dios del mar le invade. La pobre trata de convencerlo.)

-¡Maurits, no! No puedes fundirte con Nerifes. ¡Destruirá tu mente! No permitiré que mates a esta gente.

(Y ahora tienen ayuda del Nerifes Calmado. Luchan contra el viejo mutado, un engendro azul marino de cuerpo maleable. Al terminar, el mar parece por fin el paz. Miran por el balcón, y el albino se cae por el exterior de la torre hacia el agua, de puro agotado. Shirley salta tras el y ven el milagro que Stella decía.)

-Senel... es el ritual Feriyen... el mar nos da su bendición. Quiere que seamos felices... todo saldrá bien...

[Pase de créditos... espera, que hay mas.]

HISTORIAS DE PERSONAJES.

(Senel y Shirley están en las afueras de la ciudad, luchan con un oso monstruo con un aura de oscuridad.)

-No tienes que venir conmigo a matar monstruos solo porque Will lo dijera. (¿Es que te entorpezco?) No, que va, pero ya estas muy ocupada con ser la mediadora de los Ferines. (¿Ah? ¿No has visto una niebla?)

(Vuelven a Werites Beacon. Se cruzan con Harriet de camino a casa de su padre, sigue echando pestes.)

-Ugh, ¿Quién se ha creído que es? Siempre ordenando como un policía. ¡Es un grosero y un... gafoso!

-¿Qué tendrá eso que ver...? Pero no podemos jugar contigo. (Ja, desde que eres sheriff eres un muermo.)

-*casa de Mussette* Ah, ya estáis aquí. Gracias por aquello. Shirley, su Excelencia quiere verte –Will la conduce adentro- ¿Esta bien que sigáis así? Casi no tenéis tiempo para veros. Deberías estar mas con ella.

-Soy un Orerines, y ella una Ferines. No podemos cambiar eso... pero podemos convivir. Es lo que quiere.

-*Shirley sale* La migración esta aceptada. Ya podemos llamar a los Ferines que viven en el continente.

-Considerando la enemistad que había hace poco, parecía imposible. ¿Cómo os va contra los monstruos?

-Matamos uno... se que ya estaba muerto, pero le cubrió una negrura y revivió. Y parecía mas fuerte que antes. (Es difícil de creer –admite el profe- Ah, el barco del continente llegara pronto. ¿Vas por Chloe?)

(En el puerto recogen a la caballera. Se alegra de ver a la banda, pero ven un asalto de monstruos cerca.)

-¡Elsa, corre! (¡Papa!) Hay demasiados. ¡Elsa, huye ya! (¡Vamos... Shirley, cubrenos la espalda! *artes*)

(Salvan al hombreton y a la moza. El es Arnold, ella es Elsa. Ella esta enferma, querían ir al hospital.)

-Para curarla necesito una hierba que solo crece en el Legado. (¿Eres doctor?) Que va, solo farmacéutico. En cuanto a la espada... aprendí a usarla por necesidad, para meterme en lugares donde hay monstruos.

(Llegan al hospital, Elsa se emociona al saber que Chloe tiene habitación allí. Vuelven con el sheriff.)

-*tropezon* Perdonen, ¿me dicen donde esta el cementerio? –un viejo cegato- La ciudad ha cambiado...

(Total, le llevan allí mientras hacen tiempo. Norma esta ante una tumba, y reacciona muy ruidosamente.)

-¡AAAH! ¿Por qué has traído a ese viejo loco Zamaran contigo? ¡Responde o no tendré ninguna piedad!

-Que falta de modales en un lugar sagrado. Eres una mona loca. (¿Queee?) Gracias por traerme, chicos.

(Norma se pira con muchos humos. No entiende porque traen a su mayor enemigo allí, pero no lo sabían.)

-¿Por qué estaba ese viejo allí? ¡Exijo una explicación! ¿No veis que no le soporto? ¡No me respetáis...!

(La rabieta es interrumpida por Curtis, que con una canción explica que hay algo nuevo en la posada. ¡Es una arena de combate! Moisés esta allí para probarla contra Senel. El albino puede con el y Jay aparece.)

-Que bueno veros. Senel, tuviste la oportunidad de acabar con su miseria... no veas como me lo he pasado viendo como sacudías a Moisés. (¡Eh! ¿Quieres luchar aquí, eh? –el pelirrojo se ofende.) Paso, gracias.

(Ahora si, en casa de Will. Grune esta allí plantando su semilla especial. Les trata muy cariñosamente.)

-Hace siglos que no nos vemos, pero G-girl actúa como si nos hubiera visto esta mañana. Esa cabeza suya sigue fallando. Como siga así, acabara por olvidar quienes somos. (¡Mi cabeza no falla!) Jo, me ha oído.

(Dentro de la casa, discuten hechos. Hay un temblor, y las autoridades Bouncers les piden investigarlo.)

[Fuente Lumen.]

-No parece que haya nada raro por aquí. Giet y yo queríamos zurrar monstruos. (No nos gafes, Pelirrojo.)

(Norma no quiere, pero por hablar llega otro monstruo con aura negra. Al vencerle, la niebla se reforma.)

-¡Eso no lo hizo la otra vez! –Senel asombrado- Se ha convertido en otro monstruo. ¡Se están fusionando!

(Convierte al monstruo normal en algo mas negro y feroz. Al vencerle, Will se las da de biologo con el.)

-No es ninguna mutación nueva, este monstruo es normal de ver en el Legado. (¿Estas diciendo que todos los monstruos de a bordo podrían haber sufrido eso? –Jay deduce.) Vamos a informar lo que hemos visto.

(Todos marchan, pero Grune queda atrás. La niebla negra toma forma... humana. Y ella va y la saluda.)

-¿Quién eres? Yo soy Grune. *ojos vacíos* Esta empezando otra vez. Tu o yo... ¿Quién permanecerá?

(No sabe por que ha dicho eso. Shirley viene a recogerla, mientras eso pasa Harriet busca... cierta flor.)

-Me pregunto si de verdad esta en el Legado. Mama no me mentiría. ¡Debe ser esta, que aun no florece!

LA HISTORIA DE WILL.

[Werites Beacon.]

(Shirley entra por la puerta de la casa de Will. Su tato duerme en el suelo... y oyen a Harriet reñir con el.)

-¡Yo no tengo padre! ¡Solo tengo a Mama! Ya no quiero vivir aquí. (Hattie, dime que pasa. ¿Nos vamos?)

(Acuerda ir con Senel y Shirley a la mansión de Mussette. Pero sigue echando pestes contra su papaito.)

-¡No sirve como padre! ¡Siempre se equivoca! (¿Pero que dijo?) Dijo que no fuera al campo de flores, el que esta cerca de la ciudad. (Y con razón, es peligroso.) ¡Solo iba a por la flor que tengo en mi diadema!

(Si, su diadema esta hecha con una flor seca. Musette aparece y explica que esa flor solo existe por allí.)

-Ni siquiera tenía nombre, pero cierta persona se lo puso. (¿Quién?) Ah, eso puedes preguntarle a Will.

(Huy, ni hablar. Además se ha hecho de noche con tanto discutir. Vamos con el profe, que recuerda algo.)

-Siempre sabe justo lo que decir. Y así ponerme en un brete. En eso es igual que tu, Amelia. *flashback*

_-Profesor... me encanta este sitio. Cuando nazca nuestra nena, vengamos juntos. (¿Nena?) O nene, que mas da. (Mientras crezca bien.) ¿Crees que la voy a malcriar? Ahora me enfado. ¿Ya has pensado en un nombre? (Aun es pronto.) Promete que lo elegirás tu. Y como no lo hagas, te pincho en el ojo. (Jo, tío.)_

(Por la mañana, Senel despierta con los berridos de un bebe. Shirley trae uno en brazos, es algo extraño.)

-Esta mañana mientras espiaba a ese tipo vimos una pareja joven –Harriet explica- Y se largaron tal cual.

-A ver. Este crío tiene una carta. *lee* ¡Sus padres piensan suicidarse! Tenemos que encontrar a Will ya.

-¡Coolidge, que pasa! –se cruza con Chloe y Elsa- Que lindo. ¿Es vuestro? (¡Nooo!) Yo paseaba con Elsa. (Mientras Elsa adora a la caballera, el profe llega y hace el mismo chiste. Le explican la situación rápido.)

-Debemos encontrar a los padres. Harriet, tu vuelve a casa. (¿Por qué? ¡Quiero ver que pasa!) Vale, pero tendrás que cargar con el niño... y protegerte sola. Seguro que están en el Gran Hueco, si son quien creo.

(Si, porque le preguntaron como se llegaba. Buscan a los demás y tiran hacia el abismo de lotos secos.)

[el Gran Hueco.]

(Grune ofrece ayudar, pero Harriet no quiere. El bebe se altera y Will consigue calmarlo, asombro total.)

-Hala hala. La niña fea ya se fue. (¡A quien llamas fea! Se diría que has calmado muchos bebes antes...) Tu también fuiste así... hace 9 años. Pero tu te portabas peor, claro. (Hum, no creas que te daré gracias...)

(Mas adelante, encuentran a los jóvenes padres ante unos monstruos. Les destrozan y piden explicación.)

-No se que ha pasado, ni quiero saberlo. Pero ser padres es una responsabilidad. (Creímos que tu lo harías mejor.) ¡Estupidos! ¿Es que esta criatura podrá estar mejor con alguien que no sean sus padres?

(Por fin lo entienden. Harriet ha mejorado su opinión de el. Un poco. Pero enseguida se pone chiflado...)

-¡Este pelaje! ¡Que brillo! Debería haberlo atrapado vivo. Espera, habrá mas en el Monumento Trueno...

-Hala, el profe ya se ha puesto en Modo Nerd –Norma declara- Es que hace mucho que no viajaba.

[Werites Beacon.]

-Se lo agradecemos, Will. Nunca le abandonaremos otra vez. (Si tenéis problemas, podéis acudir a mi.)

-_No lo entiendo... –Harriet piensa- ¿Por qué no vino a ver a Mama? ¿Por qué nos dejo solas? Pero ella nunca se enfado. Ah, no puedo perdonarle tan de repente, a la cara. ¡Ya se! Hay algo que puedo usar..._

(De mañana, pide a los hermanastros que la ayuden a ir a cierto sitio. Will les había dado ya una pista.)

-Quiero ir al Monumento del Trueno. (¿A cazar un monstruo?) Bueno, el esta ocupado y no iba a poder. [Monumento del Trueno.]

-¿Ya sabe Will que estas aquí? (Er, si, se lo dije todo.) O sea, que no. ¡Es la Operación Sorprender a Will! *Norma imita* ¡Harriet, encontraste este monstruo para mi! ¡Maravilloso! (No te pareces nada... –es Jay.)

(Entran mas adentro y ven al monstruito, que por supuesto esta al lado de uno mas GRANDE. ¡Y luchan!)

-Ya esta –Harriet se acerca al peque- ¡Eh, quieto! *arañazos* ¡La diadema era de Mama! ¡No la rompas!

(La niebla negra entra dentro del otro, y luchan de nuevo. A pesar de todo, su diadema especial se rompe.)

-Hattie. ¿Puedes levantarte? –Shirley da la mano- El profe estará preocupado. Volvamos ya a la ciudad.

[Werites Beacon.]

-Ya conocéis los peligros fuera de la ciudad. Supongo que Harriet pediría algo que no pudisteis rechazar.

(Por supuesto, su papi la echa una bronca gordisima, la niña quería romper el hielo y no sabia ni como.)

-Les pusiste en peligro sin razón. (No quería perder mi diadema.) ¿Solo por ESO? (¡Pues es importante!)

(Ahora le odia mas. Senel se queda con el, Shirley va con la niña a casa de Musette. Ellos llegan luego.)

-Harriet nos pidió ir al Monumento del Trueno, ya sabes por que. (Quiere hacer las paces, pero no sabe.)

(Tras la excusa, el gafoso vuelve a su casa y entra en el segundo piso. Los protas ven una habitación de...)

-Soy estupido... después de haberla preparado este cuarto. Yo también quiero hacer las paces... pero solo consigo reñirla. Soy su padre, pero nunca me portado como tal. (Pues empieza ahora. Los dos estáis aquí.) Para los padres de Amelia soy el secuestrador de su hija. Ella era enfermiza, pero aun así la traje conmigo al Legado... por eso murió. Me arrestaron en el funeral, y me exiliaron aquí. Ir a vigilar a Harriet, ¿vale?

(Hacen mas que eso. Cogen a la gritona y la llevan a ese cuarto, que la pertenece. Dan la luz, y ahora...)

-No puede ser. ¡No puede ser real! (Will siempre soñó con vivir con su familia.) ¡Esto no es justo! ¡Nunca dijo nada! Se portaba fríamente. (Si no sois mas sinceros no seréis felices. Tu padre se preocupa por ti.)

(Punto Vista, acantilado. El profe mira el campo de flores, pero algunas están incluso podridas. Que raro.)

-Esto no va bien –Will mira las flores- Ya deberían haberse abierto. ¡Es la niebla! Tengo que protegerlas.

(Flashback individual, Amelia esta en ese lugar con el. Prometió cuidar esa especie de flores, y lo hará.)

-Necesito ayuda, rápido –reúne a la banda- Quiero ir a los Acueductos. Algo pasa con el suelo y el agua.

[los Acueductos.]

-Ni siquiera se porque estamos aquí –empieza Chloe. (Quizá viene a por un monstruo raro –sigue Jay.)

(No es eso, ya que los ignora. Encuentran la niebla negra, que ha podrido todo... y toma forma de Will.)

-No creo que podamos razonar con esa cosa. (¿Quién dijo hablar? –Moises se lanza- ¡Hay que destruirlo!)

(Luchan con el Will sombrío, que sabe sus mismas magias. El de verdad dicta que la niebla es peligrosa.)

-Podría destruir toda la vegetación de a bordo. Senel... ¿Por qué existen las promesas? ¿No crees que solo sirven de algo si las mantienes? Esto es lo único que puedo hacer por aquella a la que hice una promesa.

(Sus uñas brillan con poder. Will esta en un sueño individual, una dama de negro enmascarada le habla.)

-Sabes que es inútil. Todo lo que nace debe morir. Ríndete a mi. (No puedo dejar de proteger las flores...)

(La dama promete poder, pero los buenos le recuerdan a su linda hija y así no se rinde ante la oscuridad.)

-Uf, perdón por preocuparos. Que puede ser esa niebla... (Tiene que ver con esos monstruos –Jay decide.)

-*retortijón de Grune* Perdona, me estallaba la cabeza... creí que recordaría algo. ¿Ein? Parece que no...

-Soy Efreet, estoy a sus órdenes, ama –luz flotante- ¿Ha perdido la memoria? Entonces seguiré dormido.

(A la vuelta a la ciudad, Musette revela que Harriet ha podido escaparse a la pradera del Punto Vista.)

[Punto Vista.]

-Estabas aquí... Amelia también adoraba este sitio –el gafoso se acerca- Venia por muchas razones, sobre todo si se enfadaba. (¿Por cocinar mal? Pues nunca se le dio bien...) Pero se divertía mucho. Harriet... ven a vivir conmigo. (Si... seria una lastima no usar ese cuarto.) Ah, hoy hay un eclipse. Tengo una sorpresa.

(Las flores super-raras, que solo florecen en un eclipse. Will y Amelia las pusieron el nombre: las Harriet)

-No se que decir... gracias... me has hecho muy feliz. (Sssh, mira. Se cristalizan a la luz, aunque sea la de la luna.) ¡Es como mi diadema! Creí que era una flor seca. (Sin nuestra Amelia no existirían las Harriets.)

(No, ni las flores ni su linda hija. Vuelven a casa, y la niña se adelanta solo para decir: Bienvenido, Papa.)

LA HISTORIA DE NORMA.

(Incluso Senel estrena casa nueva para dejarles en paz. Están celebrando, pero Elsa les advierte de algo.)

-Tranquilos, hoy no he tosido ni nada. Parece haber conmoción en la entrada de la ciudad. ¿Vais a verlo?

(En la entrada creen ver fantasmas. ¡Fenimore! No, es su gemela, idéntica en todo salvo su vestido rojo.)

-Soy su hermana pequeña Thyra. Por fin te encuentro, Merines. ¿Por qué has olvidado tu deber y vives con los Orerines? (Shirley es una embajadora.) No podía creerlo. Mataste a Fenimore, y ahora vives como si no pasara nada. ¡Murió por protegerte! ¡Deberías tratar de vengarte! Creí que podría volver a verla...

(Escribir mas es tontería. La gemela esta furiosa. Se larga con humos. Senel ve a Shirley ante la tumba.)

-Me imagine que estarías aquí... (Tengo que ser fuerte, o Stella se enfadara.) ¿Esa de ahí no es Norma?

-Ya lo veras, maestro. Jure que lo encontraría. Con todo lo que me enseñaste... ¿eh? ¡Estáis de cita, ji, ji!

(Norma, el cementerio no es lugar de citas... día siguiente, Moisés trae a Senel a la plaza para un favor.)

-La voz de esa mona loca es inconfundible. Este va a ser uno de esos días. (¿Quién tiene voz de mona?) No importa, ya deberías haber dejado ese sueño estupido. Igual que ese necio Swen. (¡No le consiento hablar así de mi maestro!) El mundo no es tan rosa como tu crees. No pierdas la vida... igual que el.

(El viejo se va. La arqueóloga les llamo para pedir ayuda con su búsqueda... las Ruinas Comehombres.)

[Ruinas Comehombres.]

_(Al llegar, flashback de la chava. Sale ella de colegiala, patio de la fuente, en el cole... viene el tal Swen.)_

_-¡La Luz Eterna! Es una cosa increíble. (No seas tarado.) Es un tesoro mágico que te concede cualquier deseo. ¿No tienes ningún sentido de la aventura? (Supongo que desearía ser mas pechuda.) Uf, eso va a ser imposible. ¡Jua, jua! (¡Tonto! Zamaran se mete contigo por decir tantas tonterías.) Bah, ya no es mi maestro. (¿Te expulso?) El viejo tuvo la cara de decirme que no existe. ¡Pues lo encontrare, es mi sueño!_

(Vuelta a la realidad. Norma les pincha para avanzar, pero no caen en el truco. Bueno, Grune si que cae...)

-¿Pero que es la Luz Eterna? ¡Ni siquiera sabemos como es! –Chloe se exaspera- ¿Cómo vamos a buscar?

-La leyenda de la Luz Eterna empezó con unos escritos Relares –Will explica- 'El cristal de las plegarias, con su poder milagroso, llevara a la salvación a aquel que le pida su deseo'. (¿Acaso esta bien traducido?)

(Jay es escéptico. Pero le gusta que Moisés caiga en todas las trampas que Norma activa, aun sin querer.)

-¡Y ahora también caen monstruos! –Chloe lucha. (¡Eh, este no ha sido por mi culpa! –Norma replica.)

(Se encarga de las ultimas trampas... no, la Luz Eterna no esta allí. Alguien se va a burlar de ella pronto.)

[Werites Beacon.]

-Tanto entusiasmo y has vuelto con nada –el viejo Zamaran. (¡Hoy era calentamiento!) Tu eres capaz de tirarte toda la vida calentando. (¡Anda y largate, viejales!) Por supuesto, no me gusta hablar con monos.

(La arqueóloga amarilla vuelve a su cuarto en la posada. Mueve sus papeles, y se acaba deprimiendo...)

_-¿Has dicho que 'se te da fatal'? ¡Anda ya! –Swen se ríe- ¿Se te atraganta estudiar el Relares? (¿Cómo lo supiste?) Se lo sonsaque a tu amiga la rica. Con métodos poco limpios. (¡No hagas cosas raras!) Je, te has reído. No te importe atascarte una o cien veces. Si no hubiera obstáculos no seria divertido. (Dicen que estas loco, ¿Sabes?) ¿Sabes tu por que no he parado de buscar? Porque CREO que la Luz existe._

(Día siguiente... Chloe despierta al marine, y se lleva un susto mortal. Van a la posada para ver a Norma.)

-¡Bien, ya estáis todos! Hoy vamos al Monumento del Hielo. (¿Seguro?) ¿Me he equivocado alguna vez?

-Muchas veces. Ayer mismo –Jay es seco- Espero que tengas pruebas y no instinto animal como Moisés.

-Si insistís... –narra su historia- Mi maestro era el imbecil mas grande del mundo. Pero era divertido, y me enseñaba mucho. Yo era conflictiva de pequeña, supongo que para evitar que mis papis discutieran. Y fue entonces cuando le conocí. Supo que sabía usar Artes, y me pago los estudios. El buscaba la Luz Eterna.

-Las academias del continente son caras, ya veo... tu estas cumpliendo su ultimo deseo –Will comprende.

-Bueno, la mitad del cuento es inventada, je, je. (¡Agh, y yo que ya estaba llorando! –Moises es buenazo.)

[Monumento del Hielo.]

-¿Crees que de verdad se lo había inventado? –Chloe opina. (Al menos sabemos quien era Swen. –Senel.)

(Avanzan mientras Norma activa trampas y el hielo pincha a Moisés en el culo. Pronto ven un monstruo.)

-Yo he visto esa niebla antes –Grune medita. (¡Todos la hemos visto!) Lo tengo en la punta de la lengua.

(Vencen al monstruo negro. Norma continua su toquiteo de paredes... y unos témpanos se disparan cerca.)

-*¡chas!* ¡AGH! –atravesada por hielo. (¡Esta herida! –Shirley se alarma- ¡Ayudarla, rápido! *Artes*.)

(El hielo no es de agua pura, tiene algo venenoso. Giet el lobo carga con la moza, vuelven a la ciudad.)

[Werites Beacon.]

-Buenas tardes... ¿Qué ha pasado? –Arnold se acerca. (¡Arnold, examínala!) Vaya, tiene algo venenoso...

(La llevan al hospital para averiguar cual exactamente. El grandullon receta una cierta hierba amarilla.)

-Se pondrá bien enseguida, pero los síntomas vuelven de vez en cuando. Que lo tome otra vez si sucede.

-Deberíamos suspender la búsqueda. Aunque quizá solo busca porque la gente insiste en que no lo haga.

-Si se fuera a parar solo por la opinión ajena, ya lo habría hecho –Senel a Will- La decisión es solo suya.

(No obstante se preocupan, así que van a su cama... y esta vacía. ¡Huyo por la ventana! Shirley se acerca.)

-¿Nos habrá oído hablar? Uf, su cuaderno esta muy gastado. ¿Eh? ¡Es Relares! ¡Senel, mira la traducción al margen! Y es bastante correcta. (Creí que solo los Ferines sabían leer Relares.) Bueno, eso creía yo...

(Le cuentan a los demás, el profe se admira al ver que esa cabecita loca ha hecho progresos tan grandes.)

-Los institutos del continente no habían traducido ni la mitad... y esto lo ha hecho ella sola. Parece que ir a las ruinas y al Monumento del Hielo tenía algún fundamento. *suspiro* Y sin embargo nunca dijo nada.

(Frente a la tumba del tal Swen, Norma llega allí cojeando y se queja, mas herida en alma que en cuerpo.)

-La he fastidiado otra vez... no pude desarmar ni una sola trampa. Maestro, dígame... porque hago esto... la Luz Eterna no estaba allí tampoco. Quizás no existe. Es difícil seguir creyendo en semejante sueño...

(La niebla negra toma forma de la dama de negro enmascarada. Norma esta tan agotada que no hace ni caso. Ya de día, los demás no la encuentran... Zamaran les da la pista de que quizá este con su maestro.)

-¡Estaba allí! –Senel la ve primero- La niebla negra ha llegado lejos... *agarra* ¿Dónde tenéis el antídoto?

(Se lo dan y la ayudan a andar. Pero las noticias no son buenas: ha perdido la fe, ya no buscara mas líos.)

-Se acabo. Ya no buscare la Luz Eterna... ya no me importa. (¡Pero te habías esforzado tanto!) No creas. (Pues si, vimos tu cuaderno. Conseguiste aprender Relares sola...) Ya, cuando aprendía una palabra me ponía eufórica. Pero ya es inútil. ¿Y por qué no le dije a Shirl que me lo tradujera? Podía haberlo hecho, pero tenía miedo... de saber la verdad. ¡No quería que nadie me dijera que la Luz Eterna NO existía!

-No diré mas. ¿Seguro que no te arrepentirás? –Senel sabe de eso- No hay nada peor... que arrepentirse.

-Me preguntaba que era ese jaleo –llega Zamaran- Es la mona, que esta llorando. (¡No pienso oír al viejo que se rindió antes de empezar!) Abandone ese sueño antes de dejarme la vida, en eso fui mas listo que ese necio Swen. (¡No hable así de el!) Tu tampoco puedes hablar de el, que tenia una fe... inquebrantable.

(La arqueóloga se larga para no oírle. Zamaran explica como su propia búsqueda le dejo ciego y viejo.)

-No quería que esa chica sufriera como nosotros. Vine al Legado para llevármela, pero me dejo... atónito. Se portaba igual que Swen de joven... (¡Ya no esta en la ciudad! –Moises avisa.) Ira al Bosque Cristalino.

(El viejo lo sabe, porque allí es donde Swen desapareció. Aun esta envenenada, así que hay que buscarla.)

[Bosque Cristalino.]

-¿Has encontrado el rastro? –Giet gime ante Moisés- Así parece. Me preocupa el veneno, vamos rápido.

(Encuentran una grieta en la pared de cristal que no estaba... es fácil que Norma entrara ahí. Hay un altar.)

-¡Norma! –la ven tirada en el suelo. (Zzzz. No des collejas...) Se ve linda cuando duerme –suelta Grune.

-Agh, estoy fatal... –se despierta- No os quedéis pasmados... Grune es ahora pelirroja... yo alucino, tío...

(No, tonta, estas mirando a Moisés. Se repone un poco con el antídoto, y rebuscan pistas en el altar. Pero.)

-¡Aaaah, que es esto! –niebla negra brota de ella- ¡No se me quita! (¡Norma, calma!) ¿Eh? ¿Somos dos?

(Deben luchar con la Norma sombría, que sabe sus trucos. Tras vencer, Grune sufre una nueva jaqueca.)

-Yo soy Shadow –bolita de luz- Respondí a su llamada, ama. ¿No recuerda nada? Volveré a la oscuridad.

-Norma, no pierdas el rumbo. Recuerda por que viniste aquí –dice la dama. (Esa niebla... son mis dudas.)

_-La respuesta es fácil. Busco la Luz Eterna porque CREO que existe. No importa lo que digan los otros. Seguiré buscando, porque ese es mi sueño._ (Y el mío también, maestro. ¡Ya no voy a huir de la verdad!)

(Norma atraviesa los símbolos ardientes del altar, y no se quema. Sus uñas brillan con el poder de sus Artes. Llegan a un cuarto con una gota cristalina gigante, que flota. Eso solo puede significar una cosa.)

-Es la Luz Eterna. ¡Existe de VERDAD! (Siento un poder tan grande como el de Nerifes... –es Shirley.)

-Quizá la Luz es parte de Nerifes, que se cristalizo. ¡Mira la pared, Norma! (¿Eh? ¡Esta es SU letra!)

(La chava de amarillo lee su ultimo mensaje... y llora como magdalena. La rubia se ofrece a traducirlo.)

-*lee* A mi querida alumna. Un día nos encontraremos en este lugar. Te esperare por siempre. Si pude encontrar la Luz Eterna fue porque TU creíste en mi. Tu me diste valor cuando los demás se reían. Me moriría de vergüenza al decírtelo, por eso escribo aquí. Gracias por todo. Has sido mi mejor alumna.

-Falleció tras cumplir su sueño. No se arrepiente –Will admite. (¡Era todo un hombre! –Moises anima.)

-Bueno, aun me queda algo que hacer. No puedo regodearme. Espero que sigáis conmigo un poco mas.

(Así, la graciosa de top y faldita va a buscar a su maestro el serio, Zamaran. Pero claro, aun es ciego...)

-Por favor, cumple mi deseo. *fulgor* (Siento una luz calida... –y ahora puede ver- ¡Ese estupido! Fue un necio hasta el final.) Je, si le quitas lo estupido no tendría nada interesante. Bueno, ¿Qué tal? ¡Se lo dije! *hace la V* Ahora que puede ver, ¿Qué le parezco? (Bah, una niñata plana, como pensé.) ¡Que grosero!

(Tras cumplir el deseo, el cristal se raja. Norma cree que le esta pidiendo... encontrar su propio sueño.)

INTERMEDIO

[Werites Beacon.]

(Día siguiente. Senel duerme, Grune venia a levantarle, pero como no lo consigue... se duerme también.)

-Senel. ¿Ya te levantaste? ¡AH! –visión encrespante. (Buenos días Shirley –la dama verde se incorpora.)

-Shirley, quería hablarte de la Luz Eterna –sigue el marine- ¿Te fijaste en ese fulgor? (Era igual que mi broche.) Si, es lo que pensé. Una joya que cura cualquier cosa. (Era el poder de Nerifes, a fin de cuentas.)

(Un tipo de cara aguileña y sospechosa pregunta direcciones a los hermanos falsos. Csaba se queja de que Giet ha podido morder a sus amigos. Y Will quiere que le acompañen al Pueblo Ferines a hacer algo.)

[Pueblo Ferines.]

-Oh, que bienvenida mas calida –los elfos se alejan- Estoy muy feliz. (Norma, déjate de sarcasmos, ¿eh?)

(Will la detiene, sin collejas. Por supuesto, Thyra llega y esta cabreada, pero Maurits la detiene también.)

-Thyra, ya esta bien. Me disculpo en su nombre. Tenia que haber retirado la barrera antes, pero me costo convencer a todos. Los Ferines ya no odian a los Orerines, es la voluntad de Nerifes que ahora quiere la paz. Quería pediros investigar esa niebla negra, ya que parece que os la habéis encontrado mas veces.

-¡Os dije que os largarais! –Thyra se cuela en la reunión- ¡Jefe, eche a estos tipos ya! (No seas egoísta.) ¿Es mentira algo de lo que he dicho? ¿Por qué Nerifes te elegiría? ¡Yo habría agarrado a los Orerines y el continente y los habría fulminado! (No... un poder tan horroroso... no se lo deseo a nadie –Shirley corta.)

-Shirley no ha olvidado nada –Senel se adelanta- Ni a su raza ni su deber como Merines. Eligió estar con nosotros para buscar un futuro mejor para todos. No puedes cambiar nada si tu misma no vas a cambiar.

(Aquí la recuerdan como su gemela si entendió a la pobre rubia. La otra se harta y se esfuma. Antes de ir a apaciguarla, Shirley va a la tumba de la gemela muerta. Pero pronto hay una alarma de niebla negra.)

-No... ¡aléjate de mi! –la niebla rodea a Thyra. (¡La niebla va a poseer a ese Galf! / ¡No dejare que pase!)

(Los hermanos de pega y amigos zurran al monstruo y la rubia abraza a su compañera, su luz la purifica.)

-Agh... –nueva jaqueca de Grune- Yo... yo tendría que saber que es esa niebla... (¡Vamos G-girl, puedes hacerlo!) Ya recuerdo... recuerdo que hay algo que tengo que resolver. (Eso no nos dice nada, G-girl...)

-Sucedió un terremoto, apareció la niebla y creo un monstruo... –Will analiza- ¿Seria raro pensar que esa niebla reacciona a las emociones? (O que tiene vida propia... –sigue Jay- Pero no se quien la controla.)

-Thyra, espera –la rubia se queda atrás- Es fácil combatir el odio con mas odio. Pero eso nunca nos va a llevar a la felicidad. Los Orerines y Ferines no son tan distintos, es obvio cuando vives con ellos. (¡Pero fueron crueles!) No significa que todos lo sean. Quiero creer que algún día todos podremos entendernos.

-Como puedes decir eso con esa cara... yo también busco la felicidad. Pero no puedo perdonarte tan fácil ni tan pronto. No consigo entenderte. Por eso quisiera que de momento... me dejes seguir odiandote.

(Si solo es eso... vuelven a la ciudad, la caballera piensa en eso de combatir el odio con odio, y recuerda.)

LA HISTORIA DE CHLOE.

(La morena sueña. En el pasado, el carruaje donde viajaba fue asaltado, sus padres yacen en el camino.)

_-¡Mama! ¡Papa! Abrir los ojos... no me dejéis... (Si no se hubieran resistido podrían haber conservado la vida –opina el bandido.) No... no puede ser.. (Si alguna vez me apuntas con un arma... no tendré piedad.)_

(Despierta sudorosa. No había tenido ese sueño desde que llego al Legado. Elsa entra en su habitación.)

-¡Tengo que decirte algo! Papa se fue a buscar ingredientes, pero no ha vuelto. *tos* (¿Qué le ha pasado a Arnold?) Dijo que se iba a una fortaleza de alguien... (de Vaclav.) Chloe. ¿Podrías llevarme contigo, eh?

(No quiere, esta enferma. No es la primera vez que Arnold hace eso, curiosamente. Preguntara a Senel.)

-Así que fingió obedecer y se largo sola –Will preside la reunión- ¿Por qué iría a la fortaleza? No creo que allí crezcan plantas. (Puede que queden medicinas –Jay informa.) Tendremos que ir a comprobarlo.

[Fortaleza de Vaclav.]

-¡Elsa! –esta en la entrada- ¿Sabes lo que has hecho? (Me das miedo...) ¡Porque estoy furiosa! Si sabes lo que te conviene vuelve a la ciudad y nosotros iremos por Arnold. (Seria mejor si la vigilamos. –es Senel.)

(Si, mejor que venga. La chica adora a la caballera, Chloe no quiere ser modelo de nadie. Ven a su padre.)

-¡Parece que esa es la causa de su herida! –ven un gran gaet- ¡Elsa, Arnold, poneros a cubierto! *luchan*

(Vencen al gaet, mientras miraban la herida del hombre Senel ve un tatuaje. Arnold ayuda con su espada.)

-Lo que buscaba esta en ese armarito –el medico señala. (¡Bah, yo podía haberlo abierto de un patadon!)

(Norma es bruta para lo que le conviene. Chloe también ha visto el tatuaje, y esa espada... sospecha de el.)

[Werites Beacon.]

-¿Por qué querría ir a la fortaleza? –Senel duda. (¿Estas tonto, Senel? Pues por las medicinas –es Moisés.)

-Por eso no me gusta tratar con simplones... –Jay se queja- Ya sabemos lo que quería, pero el ya sabia que habría medicinas allí. Norma, el armarito estaba cerrado, ¿no? (Y tanto.) Arnold ya conocía esa fortaleza.

(Deducen que Arnold estuvo en el ejercito de Vaclav. Y si su técnica es la misma, podría ser... ¡Stingle!)

-¿El Terror, ese de la mascara? No me extraña que Chloe se preocupe –dice la rubia- Hay que apoyarla.

(Chloe en el cementerio. Están visitándolo mucho últimamente. La morena sigue recordando el pasado.)

-Creí que ya había olvidado el odio, la venganza... pero mi cuerpo insiste en recordarme el sufrimiento... Si no hubiera descubierto eso... podría haber vivido en paz. ¡Pero ahora no puedo hacer como si nada!

-Hey nena, no deberías andar sola de noche –un robabolsos- Si me das tu bolsa quizá te perdone la vida.

(Eso la enfurece sobremanera, le endiña un golpe que le tumba y ya iba a matarlo, pero Senel la detiene.)

-No hay porque matarlo. (¡No merece piedad!) No es propio de ti tomarla con un ratero común. Antes en la fortaleza desenfundaste la primera, pero no para luchar con el monstruo. ¡Querías matar a Arnold! Yo también vi el tatuaje. (Si lo hubiera sabido no te habría contado nada... –ella se marcha con humos.)

(Shirley estaba con el, y la cuenta sobre lo que Chloe sufrió. Al día siguiente, Norma despierta al albino y van al hospital: Elsa esta mucho mas pocha de lo normal. Arnold les pide ayuda con unos ingredientes.)

-Iría yo, pero los monstruos se han vuelto feroces. Necesito un Capullo de Araña y una Flor Sin Retorno.

-Las arañas del Monumento de Tierra los hacen... –Will sabe- Y la flor estará en el Bosque sin Retorno.

(Se reparten el trabajo: los buenos irán al monumento. Chloe no dice palabra, pero le hierve la sangre.)

[Monumento de Tierra.]

-Estamos buscando una sub-especie de la Dandarantula –dice Will- Si no la atacamos no le importara.

-Vamos a usar a Spot para rastrear –pide Norma. (Giet no esta aquí... ¡le tratas mal! –Moises se indigna.)

(Encuentran a la araña, pero tiene niebla negra dentro. ¡Otra vez! Tras luchar, Chloe recordaba el pasado.)

_-Voy a ser una caballera. *corta pelo* Digna de la casa Valens. Así haré que mama y papa descansen..._

-Ya tenemos el ingrediente –dicta el profe- Me preocupa la niebla, pero ahora debemos atender a Elsa.

[Werites Beacon.]

-¿Por qué tardasteis tanto? –Harriet se queja- Arnold me dio esta nota. (Son instrucciones para preparar la medicina –lee el padre.) Esta es para Chloe. (¿No podemos ayudar con magia de cura? –Moises sugiere.)

(Es buena idea, pero no suficiente. Chloe ve un fantasma de su yo chiquita, igual que Senel veía a Stella.)

_-¿Quién te lo quito todo? ¿Quién mato a Mama y Papa? (Arnold...) Me quede sola en el mundo, en esa habitación. Me esforcé por restaurar la casa Valens, y a nadie le importo. ¿Quién es culpable? (Arnold.)_

(Se va al cementerio. Moisés informa de que la vio, Grune le da un abrazo... y el albino va a buscarla.)

-Soy estupida. Al hacerme amiga vuestra... perdí mi objetivo. Olvide la venganza. Cuando Stingle se me escapo, no quería buscarlo. (Pero apareció... como Arnold.) Los recuerdos enterrados... volvieron fuertes.

-Cuando yo tuve problemas tu me ayudaste. No se que habría hecho si no. Deja de sufrir tu sola, ¿vale?

-La carta decía 'si tienes valor, ven ante mi con la espada en mano'. Quita de en medio, Coolidge. (¿Es que vas a ir? ¿Qué pasa con Elsa? ¡Y con nosotros!) ¿Qué te paso a ti con Vaclav y Stella? ¿Crees que eres distinto a mi, Coolidge? (No vayas por ahí.) Por ultima vez, Coolidge. Aparta. ¡No me obligues!

(Pues al final se cascan de lo lindo. Senel ganaba, pero Chloe le trincha... y este despierta en su casita.)

-No te muevas tanto –Shirley le despierta. (Tengo que ir por ella... es mi amiga.) Los demás nos esperan.

(En el hospital, todos concluyen que Arnold = Stingle, 100% seguro. Elsa se entera... parece que lo sabia.)

-Me decía que iba a por hierbas, pero venia con heridas de lucha. Me ponía excusas, pero era muy obvio. ¡Es mi culpa! Solo quiere curarme. Dejarme ir con vosotros. (Será doloroso. ¿Estas segura?) Pues claro.

[Bosque sin Retorno.]

-Pensar que nos volveríamos a ver aquí, en el lugar del fatídico día –Arnold recuerda- Si de verdad me odias, entonces lucha. *niebla negra* _¿Qué es esa niebla?_ ¡No puedo abandonar a Elsa! (¡Arnold, este es mi ODIO! *lucha*) Que fuerza inhumana... *dolor* Lleva esta flor a Werites Beacon... y cura a Elsa...

(Por fin llegan los buenos. Grune revela que la niebla es la oscuridad del corazón de Chloe. Senel agarra.)

-Entiendo tu dolor. ¡Pero ya has ganado! (¡No entiendes! No puedo parar hasta MATAR a este hombre.)

-Chloe, por favor. (Elsa, no te preocupes.) ¡Claro que si! ¡Eres mi padre, te van a matar! (No lo merezco. He pecado demasiado. Mate a sus padres por dinero. Ayude a Vaclav.) ¡Pero no tienes que morir por eso!

(La dama de negro llega de forma espectral a pinchar a Chloe para odiar MAS. Senel explica que así Elsa querría venganza, de forma interminable. Para dominarse Chloe y amigos luchan contra la Chloe sombra.)

-*Elsa tose* Deberíamos llevarles a Werites Beacon –declara Will. (Yo estaré con Chloe –ese es Senel.)

(Ha empezado a llover. Senel asegura a la caballera que todo lo que hizo a su lado fue importante para el.)

-Nadie te habría culpado por lo que hiciste. Pero no vivas a la sombra de nadie. (Déjame estar un rato así.)

[Werites Beacon.]

-Me pregunto si Chloe volverá –Norma es considerada- Puede que las cosas ya no sean igual que antes...

(Pero si vuelve. Explica que se ira del Legado. La razón por la que vino desapareció. Pero Shirley actúa.)

-*bofeton mortal* Míranos bien a todos. Nos preocupamos por ti. ¿Vas a dejarnos, ya no te importamos?

-Venga tía, no desperdicies los amigos que has hecho –ese es Moisés. (No te vayas, Chloe –y esa Grune.)

(Termina llorando, pero no por el bofeton. Casi les deja, y eso hubiera sido una pena. Senel lo agradece.)

-Gracias Shirley, yo no hubiera podido detenerla. (Solo quería que las cosas siguieran como hasta hoy.)

(Al día siguiente, la morena y la rubia aclaran sus corazones. Chloe da a entender que renuncia a Senel.)

-No puedo vencerte, Shirley. Tu corazón es mucho mas fuerte. (Pero yo te envidiaba... Senel era abierto contigo.) Nah, solo soy otra mas de la pandilla para el. Senel no quiere a una mujer que lucha a su lado. (Perdón por zurrarte.) Pse, no fue nada. Tienes que ser así, mas abierta. (¡Pues yo también te llamare Ce!)

(Senel se cruza de nuevo con el sospechoso de cara aguileña... y Elsa en el hospital ya se esta curando.)

-Si de verdad te arrepientes... trabaja para salvar vidas –Will ordena a Arnold. (¿Sabes algo de la niebla?)

(A la mención de eso, Grune ve por un instante un flashback de la dama negra, y luchan. Le da jaqueca.)

-Han llamado a Volt –bola de luz- ¿Fuiste tu, ama? Este mundo esta inmaduro... solo puedo existir así.

-¡Han atacado a otro de los nuestros! –Csaba llega alarmado- Fue en las Montañas Nubosas. Un monstruo que parecía un Galf. (Anda, como Giet –Grune recuerda- Pero el no lo haría, es un buenazo.) Ya, estamos preocupados por si se vuelve salvaje. (Entonces tenemos que demostrar su inocencia –Senel se ofrece.)

LA HISTORIA DE MOISES.

(Encuentran al lobo a la salida de la ciudad. Esta pringado de sangre... que no es la suya. ¿Qué le pasa?)

-Ja, habrá estado luchando contra el monstruo responsable. ¿Es que no os fiáis de el? –el bandido acusa.

-Giet es un galf, y no es normal que vivan con humanos. No importa lo bien que os llevéis –Jay replica.

-¡Nunca tienes nada bueno que decir de nadie, Jay! Encontraremos al monstruo, y así callareis la bocaza.

[Montañas Nubosas.]

-¡No hay nada que Giet y yo no podamos vencer! *luchan* (Ese monstruo era débil, no ha podido ser el.)

(Moisés sigue obsesionado. Se adelanta, y los buenos aprovechan para preguntar a Csaba sobre los dos.)

-Tenemos miedo que Giet se vuelva salvaje... cuando un animal olvida su vida con los humanos y vuelve a la naturaleza. A todo animal le pasa, sin excepción. Pero además Giet es un Gran Galf, muy poderosos comparados con los normales... y con los humanos. (Eso es lo que hizo de Moisés vuestro líder –es Will.)

-Al final el Pelirrojo es mas cool de lo que creía –Norma admite. (¿Que provoca el cambio? –sigue Jay.)

-Suele ser un desequilibrio de fuerzas... el animal deja de considerar a su amo como superior. A veces es por probar la sangre, y le dominan los instintos. Solo hay una conclusión: uno de los dos acaba por morir.

-¡Jua! Giet y yo vamos a cambiar eso –Moises ha vuelto- ¡Somos distintos! (Eso decían todos. *suspiro*)

(Encuentran otro monstruo, que no es galf. Por si acaso, lo vencen... pero Giet muerde, mastica y devora.)

-¡Ya esta bien, Giet! Ya se murió. ¡Déjalo ya! (Te ha ignorado –ese es Jay.) Nah, solo ha sido esta vez...

(Vuelven a la ciudad, y Giet huye. Moisés va tras el, Jay dice que investigara el asunto, y todos a dormir.)

[Werites Beacon.]

-¡Senel, levanta! –Shirley despierta- Hay un problema con Giet. Vamos todos a casa de Will, y rápido.

(En la casa del profe, hay una congregación que se queja de los ataques. Raynard intenta imponer calma.)

-Me responsabilizo de este asunto. Confíen en mi. Ahora vuelvan a sus cosas –la gente se va- Como me temía, los ciudadanos también están en peligro. (¿De verdad creéis que Giet lo hizo? –el bandido grita- ¿No confiáis en nosotros?) Moisés, calma... ahora mismo no tenemos ninguna prueba de su inocencia.

-¡Moisés, lo encontramos! –Csaba llega con Jay. (Esta en costa opuesta de la Bahia Rugiente, los Riscos.)

-¡En marcha a los Riscos! (Norma siempre es energética –Grune se alegra.) Je, tengo que subir la moral.

[los Riscos.]

-¿Habéis oído algo? Parecía un gran animal –opina la rubia. (¡Tíos! ¿Cómo pensasteis que ESE era Giet?)

(Es un monstruo de tipo galf, negro y feroz. Luchan con el y creen que Giet ya esta libre de acusaciones.)

-Esto no ha acabado. Vamos, creí que dejamos de jugar Escondite hace tiempo. ¡Sal ya! –Moises ordena.

-Este si es Giet... y no esta solo –Jay informa. (No hagáis movimientos bruscos –es Chloe- Esto es raro...)

-Hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos. Si es una broma, ha llegado demasiado lejos –el pelirrojo habla.

(Pero el bandido sufre un empujon de su querido lobo, Senel también. El galf líder se lleva a su manada.)

-Moises, no puedo curarte la cara –Will usa magia de cura. (¿Qué le paso a tu ojo? –Senel se impresiona.)

(Ha perdido el parche con el ataque, Shirley se le coge, pero da asquito. Vuelven a la ciudad para curarle.)

[Werites Beacon.]

-¡Mister Raynard! ¿Dónde estaba? –un pueblerino- ¡Ese monstruo ha atacado otra vez! ¡Atrape a ese galf!

(Will lleva a la muchedumbre furiosa mientras los otros curan al pelirrojo. Norma esta asustada por algo.)

-¿Qué le va a pasar a Spot? ¿El y el Pelirrojo se van a MATAR? ¡Ahora tenéis que decir 'no puede ser'!

-Enrabietarse no va a cambiar la situación... –Chloe lo sabe- Csaba. ¿Tu sabes como se hizo esa cicatriz?

_(Lo va a contar con un flashback. Moisés juega con un Giet mas joven, va tras el pero el lobo luchaba.)_

_-¡Eh, yo estaba con el primero! –el oso monstruo le zarpea- ¡GAH! *tuerto* ¡Te vas a enterar! ¡Largate mientras puedas! *lucha* No para de sangrar... y no puedo calcular mis lanzazos con un solo ojo..._

_(Sus jabalinas fallan. Giet vuelve y ayuda a matar el ultimo oso. Le lleva en su grupa con los bandidos.)_

_-Lleva tres días así... no se si sobrevivirá –opina un domador. (¿Esta bien que dejemos a ese Gran Galf ahí plantado? –sigue una bandida- Aunque sea un cachorro.) Tampoco es que podamos echarle... pero es curioso como lleva ahí los tres días. Eso es que le esta esperando... ese Gran Galf ha aceptado a Moisés._

(De vuelta del flashback, Csaba explica que se hicieron amigos... pero fue exiliado por peligro potencial.)

-Su familia le dejo elegir, pero su respuesta fue rápida y firme. Vinimos al Legado. (Hala, impresionante.)

(Entran ante la cama donde esta Moisés. Les cuenta como pudo ser amigo de Giet porque era mas débil.)

-No sabía cazar, ni luchar ni nada. Menuda birria de galf. Pero aun así lo daba todo por protegerme. Ese día jure que jamás le abandonaría. Pero he visto muchos domadores antes que yo... volverse salvaje es un destino grabado en la sangre de los animales. Sabía que un día seria fuerte... y ya no podría ser su amigo.

-Solo sabes quejarte, imbecil –Jay es duro- Me da vergüenza escucharte. No sabía que eras TAN estupido.

-Tiene razón. ¿Vas a rendirte sin mas? –Senel apoya- Dijiste que cambiarias su destino. ¿Eso era mentira?

(Ahora oyen un aullido terrible. Viene del campamento bandido en la ciudad, van allí y ven la masacre.)

-Moisés... ugh. –a Csaba le duele todo. (¿Ha sido Giet, no? Shirley, cúrale.) No queríamos que sufrieras...

-Las huellas no mienten... (¡Moisés! ¿Qué piensas?) Voy a MATAR a Giet. (¿QUE?) Tengo que hacerlo yo. ¡Ya no lo aguanto! Lo que ha hecho a Csaba y mis chicos es imperdonable. No me quedan excusas... Senel. Me da vergüenza pedirlo, pero no podré contra Giet yo solo. ¡Me trago el orgullo y ruego ayuda!

(Senel se la da sin reparos. El ninja investigara su paradero, pasamos al día siguiente, cuando se reúnen.)

-Giet esta en el Escondite del Bandido –revela Jay- Considerando el peligro, no he mirado en el interior.

[Escondite del Bandido.]

-Voy a hacer lo que pueda por recuperarle –afirma el tuerto- Pero si no funciona... (Si crees que no vas a poder, NO podrás. Yo era así hace tiempo –corta Senel.) Si, se porque lo dices. Me prepare para lo peor...

-No quiero que te rindas –Shirley se preocupa- ¿No hay otra manera... mas que la de matarse entre ellos?

-Me he estrujado los sesos toda la vida por eso. Soy un domador, tratar con una bestia es como chocar con una pared. Por eso busco una forma de tumbarla. (¡Nosotros también consideramos a Giet como familia!)

(Encuentran al lobo, y al verlos se da cabezazos para herirse, lucha contra algo. Los demás le detienen.)

-No tienes que luchar contra la sed de sangre... –voz misteriosa- Satisface el ansia que domina tu cuerpo.

(La niebla negra sale de Giet... y forma un Moisés sombrío. Le vencen, y aclaran algo todo este asunto.)

-La niebla negra apareció... no es coincidencia –Jay afirma- Hay seres en este mundo que no entendemos.

-*jaqueca de Grune* Agh... mi cabeza... aquella envuelta en niebla negra... otra vez. (¡G-girl, que pasa!)

-¡Tachan! Gnome a tu servicio –bola de luz- Te ves distinta. ¡Ah, será porque este mundo esta inmaduro!

(Guarda la luz en su jarra, como otras veces. Moisés ya se preocupa por estar retrasando lo inevitable.)

-Es cuestión de tiempo. No hay ningún lugar donde pueda vivir tranquilo, sin hacer daño. ¡Venga, lucha!

-Antes de eso escucha –Jay corta- ¿Que tal en las Tierras Calmadas? Seguro que no has olvidado el sitio.

-Chicos, eso de mataros ahora mismo... iba de broma, ¿no? Je, casi... casi me lo trago. –Norma aterrada.

[Tierras Calmadas.]

(Todos están cerca del ascensor. Moisés corta un mechon y hace un brazal para Giet, luego se despide.)

-¡Hazte fuerte, Giet... mas que nadie! (*aullido*) ¡Pero si te vas a volver salvaje... acuérdate de mi! ¡De cómo nos conocimos! (*aullido*) ¡Como me protegiste, y me esperaste! (*aullido*) ¡Como jugamos y comimos juntos! ¡Nos peleamos... e hicimos las paces! Pero sobre todo, ¡volveré a por ti! (*aullido*)

(Todo acaba bien. Como para demostrarlo, al otro día vemos como hacen un picnic trayendo a Harriet.)

[Fuente Lumen.]

-¿Qué les pasa a esas dos? –Norma sospecha- ¿Cuál es el chiste? Yo también me quiero reír. (Un secreto que tengo con Ce.) ¿QUE? ¡La has llamado Ce y ni se ha inmutado! Me dais miedo. ¡Yo también quiero ser tu amigaza! (Pero si ya lo eres...) ¿Qué tal un mote? (Si que te emocionas, Gnorma.) ¡Je, me encanta!

(Harriet trata de que los hombres traguen sus bocadillos mal hechos. Los castores también estaban allí.)

-Antes prefiero tragar veneno. (Je, parece que Jay se ha vuelto mas alegre que hace tiempo –dice Pipo.)

(Flashback. Jay es mas joven, esta plantado delante de un hombre sospechoso, jadeando. Este le arrea.)

_-¿Quién te ha dado permiso para descansar? ¿Por quien te crees que hago esto? (Por mi...) Cierto. Te abandonaron, y yo te recogí. Incluso te entreno para que puedas trabajar. ¡No necesito a un enclenque!_

-¡Jay, yuju! –Moisés le toca- Eh, señorita, dame un bocata de esos para el. (¿Quieres matarme, imbecil?)

(Ea, Harriet se cabrea. Tras eso, ven flotando una hoja y Will explica la costumbre del Festival Estelar.)

-La gente escribe sus deseos en hojas y las deja flotar en el río. (Yo no tengo deseos. Así que voy a pasar.)

-Bah, pues no lo hagas –Norma se molesta. ('Paz en el mundo' –pone Grune.) ¡Esa es nuestra G-girl!

-'Que haya paz en la mesa' –pone Will. (¡Eh! ¿Y eso?) ¿Y tu, Harriet? ('Que papa disfrute mi comida'.)

-'Que Elsa pueda vivir feliz' –pone Chloe. ('Que Giet este sano y salvo' –pone Moisés.) ¿Qué pondrás?

-Ja, vuestros deseos no son nada comparados con el mío –Norma exagera- 'Concedeme un cuerpazo de infarto'. (¿Qué chorrada es esa?) ¡Es un problema serio! No he crecido nada. No estoy pidiendo ser como G-girl, pero al menos como Ce. (¡No me metas en esto!) Ah, no entiendes nada. ¡G-girl es inalcanzable para los mortales! ¡Una obra maestra! No puedo vencer a una DIOSA, ¿te enteras? Ce, eres increíble...

-Yo también las quiero como Chloe... –Shirley se atreve. (¡No empieces tu también!) ¿Y tu deseo, Senel?

('Permanecer con sus amigos'. Je, otro buenazo. Que sufre un temblor a medianoche y Jay le despierta.)

[Werites Beacon.]

-Agh... ¿Por qué estaba durmiendo en el suelo? (Eh, es mi turno de venir a buscarte. Vamos con Musette.)

(Casa de la madame Musette. Los Bouncers están allí, para dar noticias preocupantes. Una infiltración.)

-Un grupo de asesinos se ha colado en el Legado –informa Isabella- Y son de la peor clase: son ninjas.

-Los ninjas se ocultan en las sombras y solo les importa su misión –Jay lo sabe- No sienten emociones en absoluto. (Que guay es JJ, se lo sabe todo.) Lo que les hace temibles es que no valoran sus propias vidas. Se sacrificaran sin pensarlo si es necesario para completar su misión. Ya no son humanos, son maquinas.

-El mundo ya sabe que el Legado es un arma poderosa –sigue Will- Ahora cada país querrá conseguirlo.

-Se han visto figuras moviéndose por el antiguo Pueblo Oresoren –acaba Isabella- Quizá se esconden allí.

LA HISTORIA DE JAY.

[antiguo Pueblo Oresoren.]

(Los buenos cruzan el Pasaje Secreto para llegar, y pelean con un ninja de muestra. Jay esta mosqueado.)

-Pero aquí no hay nadie. ¿Es que ya se han largado? –Norma otea. (No, están aquí, seguro –Jay detecta.)

-*pluf* Me impresiona que pudieras detectarme. El hecho de que vinierais aquí era parte de mi plan. Y ninguno habéis sospechado de cómo filtre información a Werites Beacon para atraeros. (Para ser un ninja hablas demasiado.) ¡Ahora me llevare a la chavala Brillante! *monstruos* ¡Hale, dadles una paliza!

(Ellos son los que apalizan al enemigo, el ninja huye, Jay se adelanta y se cruza con aquel tipo aguileño.)

-Que bueno verte, Jay. Mi lindo aprendiz. (¡Solon! ¿Por qué estas aquí?) Veo que tu también te alegras de verme. (¡Ya no soy como tu crees!) *bloquea* ¿Quién te dio permiso para irte? Tengo algo que decirte... quiero que me ayudes con un trabajito. (... no quiero...) ¿Quién te dio permiso para replicar? *¡paf!* Esto me recuerda al entrenamiento. ¿Conoces a los Oresoren? (¡Déjalos en paz!) Siempre me pregunte de que color es su SANGRE. Me emociono al imaginar a esos castorcitos suplicando piedad. ¡Jua jua jua!

(Los otros les han alcanzado, y Senel reconoce al tipo sospechoso que se había cruzado un par de veces.)

-Ah, gracias por indicarme el camino el otro día. Y a ti también, mi preciosa Brillante. (Buscas a Shirley... ¿Quién te contrato?) ¿Crees que voy a responder a eso? Aunque no importa. Cualquiera que consiga este navío dominara los demás reinos. Hay demasiada paz... ¡voy a animar el cotarro causando una guerra!

(Le atacan, pero huye. Jay esta bien, pero blanco del susto. Le llevan a su choza en el pueblo de castores.)

-Ese humano era Solon –explica Qupo- Es el hombre que crío a Jay, sus padres de verdad le abandonaron. Le entreno como asesino. Jay vino al Legado a matar a alguien, pero la misión fallo y Solon le uso como cebo para escapar. Jay quedo a la puerta del pueblo, agotado y solo. Habíamos conseguido que sonriera...

(Los otros deciden encargarse de Solon, mientras el chico recuerda mas cosas del brutal entrenamiento.)

_-¿Cuántas veces he de decirlo? Eres patético. *clinc* ¿Todavía llevas esa campanilla encima? (Pero es lo único que me queda de mis padres...) Si sigues conservando esta basura nunca te harás mas fuerte. (¡Démela!) Yo la guardare. ¡Tu entrena hasta dejarte la vida! Porque nadie llorara cuando te mueras._

-Aunque me muera, a nadie le importara... ¿es que solo soy un instrumento? ¿Llorarían ellos por mi?

-Nadie te echaría de menos –figura negra- Solo eres una herramienta. No una persona. (¡Agh, déjame!)

[Werites Beacon.]

-Eh, Coolidge, despierta –turno de Chloe. (Gracias, Shirley.) ¿Eh? ¡Perdona por no ser Shirley! *humos*

(Van a casa del profe. Jay les ha llamado a reunión con el objetivo de deshacerse de Solon rápidamente.)

-Cuando luchas con un ninja, el que ataca primero gana. Si le damos tiempo de prepararse, perderemos posibilidades. (¿Y a donde vamos? –Grune es curiosa.) Se esconden en las Ruinas de Luz Helada.

-¿Qué haremos con Shirley? –pregunta la caballera. (Seguiré con vosotros.) ¿A ti te parece bien, Senel?

(Así estará mas segura. Jay se queda un momento antes de irse, cosa que le extraña a Harriet. Es raro.)

[Ruinas de Luz Helada.]

-¿No se os hace raro? –sale el marine- No parece que estén guardando el lugar con mucha... dedicación.

-Estarán tramando algo –sigue Will- No os descuidéis. ('Sobre todo Moisés' diría ahora Jay –es Norma.)

-¿Tienes la neurona dormida, chaval? –suelta el pelirrojo. (Preocúpate por ti mismo, Moisés –le replica.)

(El ninja bueno lleva a la rubia hasta un panel donde dice que hay texto Relares. Lo que provoca es que caiga una jaula y atrape a los demás. Le hace una llave adormecedora a Shirl y el jefe maloso aparece.)

-Esplendido, Jay. Eres un buen aprendiz. (¡Jay! ¿A que viene esto?) ¿A vosotros que os parece, mas que una TRAICIÓN? ¡La cara que habéis puesto me encanta! Acabareis en la barriga de esa cosa. ¡Jua, jua!

(En la de un monstruo con niebla negra. Tienen que destruirlo para ocuparse de la jaula. Senel se cabrea.)

-¡Maldito! *puños* (Guarda fuerzas para salvar a Shirley –pide Chloe.) ¿Tan poco le importamos a Jay?

-¡No! Cuando Jay era feliz lo era de verdad –Moisés afirma. (JJ debía tener algo que le obligara –Norma.)

-Necesitaremos información –piensa Will- Los Oresoren eran la red de información de Jay, vamos allá.

(En el pueblo Oresoren, encuentran una carta de los tres hermanos, en la que van a rescatar al humano.)

-¡Mie*da! ¿Por qué todos actúan por su cuenta? –Moisés se exaspera- ¿No pueden confiar en los demás?

(Vuelven a la ciudad a organizarse. Solon, Jay y Shirley están en la sala del trono del Palacio Espejismo.)

[Palacio Espejismo.]

-¡Ya hice lo que querías! Ahora deja en paz los Oresoren. (*¡paf!* Ja, no recuerdo haber prometido eso.)

(Es traicionero hasta el hueso. Niebla negra circula a su alrededor... Jay pierde algo, que el malo recoge.)

-¿Es una hoja? Ah, si, para el Festival Estelar. *lee* ¡Jua, jua jua! ¡Esto si que tiene gracia! Eh, chavala Brillante. ¿Sabes lo que ha puesto? 'Quiero una familia'. ¡Pero si tu eres un asesino! ¡Jua, jua, jua!

-¡Se acabo el chiste! / Jay tiene familia. / ¡Somos nosotros! –entran los castores. (Ah, que adorable panda de roedores. *señal*) Ja, no vendrá nadie. Hemos tumbado a los otros ninjas. ¡Jay, Shirley, escapar!

(Lo intentan, pero a medio camino el chico de coletilla quiere volver. La elfa de mar no se lo permitirá.)

-No puedes hacer nada por ellos. Los Oresoren son fuertes, pero porque sus corazones lo son. Mucho mas que el tuyo. (Creí que yo era su guardián... pero al final ellos me protegían a mi.) Pero tu cuerpo es fuerte, como los otros, que se preocupan por ti. Senel y Moisés los que mas. ¡Tenemos que traerlos aquí, vamos!

[Pueblo Oresoren.]

-¡Jay y Shirley han vuelto! –Moisés informa- ¡Están en la entrada! (Han salido del Palacio Espejismo...)

-Por fin lo he entendido –el Invisible declara- Los Oresoren siempre han estado a mi lado. Cuando estaba herido, enfermo o hambriento. ¡Son mi familia! Son lo mas importante del mundo, no quiero perderlos... pero mi fuerza no bastara para salvarlos. ¡Os lo ruego, por favor, ayudarme a salvar... a mi familia!

-¡Va a pagar por hacer llorar a mi hermanito! –Moises se planta. (Ahora tienes un hermano... –es Chloe.)

-Es un hermano maravilloso que quiere a los suyos –Grune lo sabe. (¡Venga Senny, todos a la carga!)

[Palacio Espejismo.]

(Qupo esta tirado en el suelo. Shirley le cura con magia y se levanta, informa de lo que ha hecho Solon.)

-Ya creí que me iba a la gran Tierra de las Ostras... uf. ¡Jay! Has venido. ¡Tienes los ojos de un guerrero! (¿Dónde están Pipo y Popo?) Luchan con Solon. Tiene un poder muy raro, algo inhumano. Le dábamos leña, pero no se cansaba, y encima se curaba solo. (¡Eso es lo que hacían los monstruos de niebla negra!)

(No creen que el sea el causante... pero al verle en efecto esta rebozado de oscuridad, los castores sufren.)

-Ah, bienvenidos. Perdón por el olor a marisco. Me habéis salvado la molestia de encontraros. (¡Pagaras por lo le he has hecho a Jay!) ¡Vaya amigos tienes! No tienen ni idea de lo que has hecho. Ha manchado sus manos de sangre mas que ninguno. No es humano, ¡es un arma! Ya no puede volver atrás, ¡ven aquí!

-*¡paf!* Yo también pensé que no podía cambiar. ¡Pero ellos me aceptaron aunque yo me había rendido!

(La niebla que salía de Jay se acerca a Solon y forma un Jay sombrío. Luchan con ambos, y les pueden.)

-Mi poder desaparece... ¡no puedo perder! *dolor* (¡Ahora pagaras! *Jay brilla*) ¿Qué es esa luz? ¡Agh!

(El malo se desmaya, y Jay no hace nada. No le remata. Le deja ahí, y choca cinco con Senel y Moisés.)

-Esta campanita... la tenía en las manos cuando me adopto. (¿Cuánto vale? –es Norma.) ¡No es para ti!

(También coge la hoja con su deseo escrito, no sea que la vean. ¡La niebla toma forma de la dama negra!)

-¿Quién eres? –susto de Grune. (Cuanto tiempo, Grune. ¿Aun no te ha vuelto la memoria? Da igual...)

(La señora de negro ataca con magia, sus amigos la defienden pero son paralizados sin poder hacer nada.)

-Ya podemos movernos... / ¿Qué narices ha pasado? / ¡G-girl, resiste! / Llevémosla a la ciudad.

[Werites Beacon.]

-¿Quién era la mujer de negro? –dice el ninja- Apareció de la nada y desapareció tal cual, y según ella Grune debía conocerla. (Pero no lo sabemos, porque Grune NO la recuerda... –remata el bandido.)

-Ya he oído su voz antes –revela Will- cuando me enfrente a mi sombra. Creía que eran imaginaciones...

-Yo también la oi –sigue Chloe- Me hacia sentir vacía y miserable. (¡Casi me hizo rendirme! –es Norma.)

-La niebla negra tiene efectos nocivos... –acaba Jay- Y esa mujer esta detrás de ella. Y conoce a Grune.

(Tras ese resumen van a ver que hace la pechugona de verde. Otra bolita de luz le habla, solo a ella.)

-Soy Rem. ¿No te acuerdas de mi? Tu memoria y tu poder han sido sellados... debió ser decisión difícil.

-Oh, la semilla de Rem. *coge* Ah, hola chicos. (¿Ya estas bien? ¡Esa tipa te había atacado!) Os referís a Schwartz, ¿no? (¿QUIEN es Schwartz?) Solo recuerdo su nombre. Pero nada mas. Siempre estoy a punto de recordar algo, pero no hay manera. Quiero encontrarla otra vez. ¿Quizá podremos ser amigas? (^_^)

-¿No recuerdas que te ataco? –Jay suspira- No se como la encontraremos, no hay información de ella...

-Pero yo se donde esta. Puedo sentirla. (¿Qué?) Esta en el puente del Legado. (Hum, solo tenemos eso...)

LA HISTORIA DE GRUNE.

[Puente del Legado.]

(Durante el ascenso, a la dama verde le dan jaquecas. Paran un momento y discuten sobre la situación.)

-¡Cuando recuperes la memoria hagamos un fiestorro! –Norma, claro- Grune adora los platos de Harriet. (También podría recuperar el sentido del gusto... –Jay pesimista.) Ja, seguro que lo acabaría comiendo.

-Traeríamos a los hermanos castores y los Bouncers –Shirley se emociona. (Y Zamaran. / Elsa y Arnold.)

(Tanto enumerar invitados, y ya han llegado a la sala de control. Que esta mas vacía que la cabeza de...)

-Me he debido quedar ciega, porque no veo nadie –Norma empieza. (Parecía muy segura... –sigue Jay.)

-Así que has recuperado poder como para detectarme –la niebla se forma. (¿Tu eres Schwartz? ¿La niebla es cosa tuya? –Senel inquiere.) Vigila tus palabras, cachorro humano. *magia* (¡No puedo moverme...!) Cuando llegue el momento recuperaras todo, Grune. Ni siquiera sabes quien soy. (¿Eres Schwartz, no?) Eso solo es un nombre. Yo soy... la niebla. Puede que no recuerdes... hasta que este mundo desaparezca.

-¡Si vas a dar problemas, nos obligas a detenerte! *luz* (¡Si, tenemos Artes Sacras! –Moisés recuerda.)

-Una luz muy fuerte... un poder odioso. ¿Esa es tu esperanza, Grune? Pues la haré pedazos aquí mismo.

(¡Crea un Vaclav sombrío! Tras tumbarlo, que no es fácil, la enemiga se ha largado. Grune esta dolida.)

-Uuuf, no me siento bien... quiero irme a la cama. (Si, volvamos todos a la ciudad –concluye el profe.)

[Werites Beacon.]

-Bueno, al menos sabemos que la tal Schwartz es peligrosa. (Si controla la niebla negra hay que pararla.)

-_Por fin recordé lo que debo hacer... pero no quien soy. ¿Por qué solo eso? ¿Seria mejor no recordarlo?_

(La dama de la urna se preocupa. Al día siguiente se ha largado sola, dejando una nota en casa de Will.)

-*Shirley lee* Perdón por empezar con una disculpa: lo siento. Quiero recuperar mi memoria sola. Y que vosotros viváis tranquilos. Moisés, Jay... seguid siendo como hermanos. Will, cuida de Harriet. Chloe y Shirley... no perdáis la sonrisa. Senel, protege a todos. Gracias por darme recuerdos hermosos. Adiós.

-Va a tratar de encarar a Schwartz ella sola –el marine lo sabe- ¡Tenemos que encontrarla antes que ella!

-Creo que hay una forma... –Shirley duda- Puedo preguntarle... al gran Nerifes. (¿Al Nerifes Rabioso?) Se que lo haré bien. Estáis conmigo, así no me volverá a dominar. (Estas decidida... bueno, vamos al Altar.)

[Altar Marino.]

-Este es el lugar... donde Shirl se volvió loca. (¡Norma!) Bah, pero eso es agua pasada. ¡Mirar al futuro!

-Si, como mi secuestro –Shirl recuerda. (Ups, digo... bien esta lo que bien acaba, ¿no? –Moisés disimula.)

-Chloe creía que yo era un bandido –sigue Senel- Jay me hizo una jugarreta... y Will me metió en prisión.

(Si, es increíble que sean amigos ahora. En la cima, zurran a un monstruo de niebla. Shirley va a rezar.)

-¡El monstruo se levanta! *luz* (¡Las dos están... en las Alas de la Luz!) Nerifes te ha oído... y salvado.

-¡Bien, ya no esta rabioso! –Norma se alegra- ¿Le llamamos Nessy ahora? (Lo dejare en Gran Nerifes.)

-*terremoto* Esa ha podido ser Schwartz –dice el ninja- Cojamos el Rail hacia el Cielo para alcanzarla.

[las Alas de Luz.]

-¡Grune! –el albino representa. (¿Por qué vinisteis?) / ¡Te fuiste sola! ¡Vamos a zurrar todos a esa bruja!

-Mi espada protegerá a mis amigos. / No podemos ignorar la niebla. / Queremos seguir contigo, Grune.

-Hijos del Hombre, este no es vuestro sitio. Poder de la Luz... ya no tienes esperanza. *paralización otra vez* Obsérvalos, Grune. Esta es la realidad de este mundo. No merecen que arriesgues tu vida por ellos.

-Como te atrevas... yo te detendré. He compartido muchas alegrías con ellos. No dejare que los elimines.

-La alegría es innecesaria. Estas criaturas son débiles. Se hunden por sus propios arrepentimientos, sus temores, sus odios. Y al final, ruegan a los dioses. Yo les concederé su deseo: si dejaran de existir todo el dolor se esfumaría. Grune, aparta. (¡Ya esta bien! ¿Quién te has creído?) ¿Qué es este poder tan odioso?

-¡Hemos venido a ayudarla! / ¡No pienso morir hoy, ja! / ¡No volveré a rendirme... sin haberlo intentado!

-Eso es lo que hacen los humanos. Sufren, pujan, y al final... prevalecen. *Grune brilla* ¡Es su corazón!

-Recuperaste la memoria... pero ya es tarde. La diferencia entre nuestros poderes es demasiado grande.

(La maga pechugona ayuda a los mortales a zurrar a la bruja enmascarada. Y no lo hacen mal, pero...)

-Acabemos con esto. ¡Dolor, angustia, sufrimiento: darme poder! *temblor* Esto también es... humano.

(Los malos pensamientos... los buenos están paralizados, la mala amenaza de nuevo... y se quedan solos.)

-Uf, seguimos vivos. ¿A dónde fue Schwartz? (Termino su tarea y huyo... ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?)

-¡G-girl! Ahora te ves muy regia. Impones respeto. (Es posible que sea su verdadera yo –concluye Will.)

(La arqueóloga no cree que pueda pedirle mas abrazos... todos se ven nerviosos alrededor de la pechuda.)

[Werites Beacon.]

-Ah, le estábamos esperando –Isabella, hacia Will- Los ciudadanos han visto una figura negra cerca de la ciudad. ¿Sabéis quien es? (Debe ser Schwartz.) Su Excelencia quiere una explicación. ¿Will, Jay, venís?

-Aun no sabemos nada seguro... dígale que le informaremos pronto. (¡Así lo haré, hermanos! –es Curtis.)

(Casa de Will. Ahora la ex-desmemoriada va a explicar cuanto sabe, ya que por fin lo recuerda todo.)

-Schwartz es... la niebla. Y la niebla es... la oscuridad humana. Rabia, miedo, temor, tristeza. Esa niebla negra aparece cuando esos sentimientos desbordan. Schwartz absorbe la niebla para hacerse mas fuerte. (¿Y los terremotos?) Schwartz causa desastres para causar miedo y tristeza. (¿Pero QUIEN es?) Ella es el principio y el fin. La Guía del Vacío, un ser inhumano. (¿Una diosa?) No podéis decir que sobrevivisteis a ella. Solo os permitió marchar. Yo tengo que vencerla... es el motivo de mi existencia. Solo yo puedo.

-¿Qué narices pretende? ¿Cuál es su meta? –Senel se lanza. (Conceder un deseo... es el deseo de Nerifes.)

(El deseo: liberar a la humanidad del dolor. Schwartz lo hará... extinguiéndolos. Aniquilando el planeta.)

-Solo sois insectos ante ella. No os metáis. Es mi responsabilidad... *pausa* Solo seriáis... una molestia.

(Se van para aclararse. Csaba anima a Moisés. Zamaran, a Norma. Will declara su sueño: zurrar al futuro novio de Harriet. Elsa anima a Chloe. Los castores, a Jay. Thyra... revela su apellido: 'la esperanza'. Y Senel se despide de Stella en su tumba. Día siguiente: todos alcanzan a Grune antes de que se vaya.)

-¿Qué creéis que hacéis? No tenéis bastante poder. Esto escapa al alcance humano. Moriréis sin remedio.

-Cierto. Necesitamos un poder increíble –es Will. (¿Existe algo mas fuerte que las Artes Sacras? –es Jay.)

-¿Por qué no se lo pedimos al Gran Nerifes? –dice la rubia. (¡Claro! El poder de antes era el otro Nerifes.)

(Guay, quieren juntar el poder del Nerifes Calmado con el nuevo Gran Nerifes. Van al Altar Marino.)

[Altar Marino.]

-¡Nerifes, necesitamos poder! –Shirley reza- Ayúdanos a proteger este mundo. ¡Lucha a nuestro lado!

-Eso es un Gaet... –Will se fascina. (¡Ya sabes, no hay Artes Sacras sin vencer al Gaet! –Moisés lo sabe.)

(Pues lo vencen. Y el poder les invade con un brillo azul. En el cielo aparece un hoyo negro y extraño.)

-Eso es... la Cuna del Tiempo –Grune revela- Donde todo empieza y acaba... y donde Schwartz se oculta.

-Parece que Nerifes nos ha mostrado el camino. ¡Solo nos queda encontrar a Schwartz! –Senel lidera.

(Luchan con monstruos de niebla negra... en mitad del camino, uno de sus últimos trucos: los Sombríos.)

-Esa soy yo... –admite la elfa- La yo que fue dominada por Nerifes. Por mi debilidad. ¡Pero ya no soy así!

(Se enfrentan a los Senel y Shirley sombras, y siguen adelante. Por fin llegan ante la bruja enmascarada.)

-Hijos del Hombre. ¿Por qué sois tan necios? En vez de esperar a la destrucción, queréis morir enseguida.

-¡Lo siento, tía, TU vas a caer! / ¡No nos arrepentimos! / Hemos venido con Grune por nuestra voluntad.

(La primera lucha no sale bien. Ni el combo de los dos Nerifes puede con ella. Sigue con amenazas.)

-¿Por qué no lo entiendes? ¿Cuántas veces crearas el mundo... para luego destruirlo? –Grune protesta.

-Eres tu, Grune, la que estas manchada por los humanos y hablas como ellos. ¡Dolor, tristeza, odio, venid!

(Mas terremotos... mas dolor... mas poder para ella. Pero los medio-hermanos declaran sus opiniones.)

-Hay veces que el dolor nos puede. ¡Pero podemos superarlo! / ¡La tristeza se va... y llega la felicidad!

(Los otros dicen algo parecido. ¡Todos en el continente brillan con el poder de Nerifes! Juntan toda esa luz y arremeten contra la mala, que por fin es vencida. Su mascara cae. ¡Tiene la misma cara de Grune!)

-¿Es que no lo sabíais? Grune y yo somos opuestos. La Guía del Vacío... y la Tejedora del Tiempo. Si dudáis o flaqueáis... volveré a aparecer. (¡No lo haremos!) Soñáis lo imposible... porque sois... humanos.

(La Cuna del Tiempo se resquebraja y huyen del espacio místico. Todo parece volver a la normalidad.)

-La oscuridad se ha levantado. / ¡Ja, lo conseguimos! / Volvamos a la ciudad juntos. / ¡G-girl! ¿Qué pasa?

-*desintegración* Schwartz y yo somos la misma cosa, polos opuestos... si yo existo, ella también. Si ella desaparece... yo también. (¡No puede ser! ¿Por qué no lo dijiste?) Podríais haber dudado. Y así os hubiera matado. No os arrepintáis. Así es como debe ser. No hay nada que podáis hacer... para evitar que pase.

-¡No hables como si no importara! –Senel furioso- Da igual que seas una diosa. ¡Eres parte del grupo!

-Gracias a todos. Me habéis hecho... muy feliz. Hacerme un último favor. Despedirme... con una sonrisa.

(La diosa de verde libera a los Espiritus, que cuidaran a los humanos. Así termina de desintegrarse.)

-Se ha ido... pero los demás estamos juntos. / ¿Qué tal si hacemos ESO? / ¡Ja, estaba pensando lo mismo!

(Y ahora todos se juntan, hasta los mas serios. Norma lidera el gesto, y grito común: ¡A la CARGA!)


	8. Abyss

TALES OF ABYSS

(El de las canciones mágicas y la Maquina de Copiar Gente.)

(Imagen del espacio. La voz de la profeta Lorelei nos cuenta algunas profecías para preparar el tono.)

_-Año 2000. En Kimlasca nacerá aquel que heredara el poder de Lorelei. Un niño de sangre real y pelo rojo. Se llamara 'la luz de la llama sagrada' y llevara a Kimlasca a la prosperidad. 2002. 'Aquel que roba la gloria' destruirá la tierra que le vio nacer: Hod. Y habrá una guerra entre Kimlasca y Malkuth._

(Año 2018. Nuestro pelirrojo protagonista esta aburrido en su mansión cerca del castillo de Baticul.)

-¿Quiénes son estos? Ah, supongo que los de la Serie Tales. ¿Van a filmarme, no? Vale, me llamo Luke Von Fabre. Desde los diez años me tienen recluido en esta mansión, solo puedo hablar con el servicio, con el Maestro Van y mi amigazo Guy. Es totalmente aburrido. Voy a ver si encuentro a alguno de ellos.

(Mientras busca, una voz extraña retumba en su cabeza. Justo ahora encuentra al guerrero rubio Guy.)

-¿Otra vez oyes cosas? Esos ataques... se han vuelto frecuentes desde que el Imperio Malkuth te tuvo secuestrado. Siete años ya... ¿bueno, entrenamos? (Hoy no, el maestro Van ha venido. Tengo que ir.)

(La criada le lleva ante su padre el Duque Fabre y el General Van. Han sucedido cosas muy relevantes.)

-Siéntate Luke. El General Grants tiene que volver a Daath. (Es mi obligación como Caballero Oráculo proteger al Maestro Fonico, Ion.) Es el líder de la Orden de Lorelei, que logro la paz entre Kimlasca y Malkuth tras la guerra de Hod. Pero ha desaparecido. (¡Jo! ¿Quién va a entrenar conmigo ahora, eh?)

(El hermano del duque Fabre es el rey de Baticul. Su hermana y esposa del duque defiende al chico.)

-El pobre esta traumado por el secuestro. Recordar que perdió la memoria y todo. Espera 3 años mas.

(Cuando tenga 20 podrá ir donde quiera. El general y el pelirrojo entrenan un poquito. Oyen una voz.)

-¡Es un himno fonico! ¿Es que se ha colado un Septimo Fonista? / ¡Te encontré, Vandeldesca, traidor!

(La intrusa melenuda de vestido largo tira de cuchillos y varita contra el general. Luke sale a defender a su profesor, pero el choque entre su arma y la de la moza crea chispas que los teleportan a otro lugar.)

[Valle del Tataroo.]

-Agh. ¿Eh? ¿Quién carajo eres tu? (Me llamo Tear, parece que se creo una Hiper-resonancia entre los dos creada por isofonons. No sabia que eres un Septimo Fonista también... eso explica porque te tenían tan encerrado.) ¡No entiendo nada! ¿Dónde estamos, por cierto? (Tranquilo, pienso devolverte a Baticul.)

(Le enseña a librarse de monstruos salvajes. Ven a un cochero y Tear entrega un colgante como pago por los billetes. El carruaje es atacado por una nave, supuestamente el Tartarus, es propiedad de Malkuth.)

-Hay rumores de que Kimlasca se prepara para la guerra, así que no me extraña que nos cayera algún disparo perdido –el cochero explica. (¿NO estamos en Kimlasca?) No, chico, esto es la Llanura Runica, vamos hacia Gran Chokmah, hogar del emperador Peony. (Oiga espere, déjenos aquí cerca, en Engeve.)

[Aldea de granjeros, Engeve.]

-Bueno, estamos en Engeve –Tear pregunta- ¿Cómo llegamos a Kimlasca? (Por la frontera de Kaitzur.) Un paso fronterizo... y no llevamos el pasaporte. (¡Bah, diré que soy el hijo del Duque Fabre y punto!)

(El paisano se va, Luke trata de agarrar una manzana de un tenderete y le llaman la atención por ello.)

-Claro, ahora no puedo decir que los criados pagaran. (No se si es por ser aristócrata o por ser tonto...)

(Tear suda la tontería. Los paisanos cerca de la posada se quejan de incendios y robos de su comida.)

-Que mas da, compráis mas. (¡Tonto, la comida es lo mas valioso que tenemos! / ¡Y trato de robarme!)

(La sospecha cae sobre Luke. Se presenta Jade Curtiss, general de pelo lacio y gafillas. Tear le explica.)

-Mis disculpas, coronel. El es Luke, yo soy Tear. Íbamos hacia Chesedonia, pero subimos al carruaje equivocado. Le aseguro que no somos de los Alas Negras, que por otra parte fueron expulsados hacia el otro lado del Puente de Roteiro. (Es cierto que los criminales huyeron –el comprende- No son culpables.)

(El Maestro Fonico Ion, niñito peliverde de túnica blanca, ve rastros de pelo del animal sagrado Cheagle.)

-Es muy posible que un cheagle fuera el ladrón. / Perdonar chicos, estamos algo nerviosos últimamente.

(En la posada, una niña morena de coletitas pregunta por el. Tear ve que tiene el uniforme de Guardiana.)

-Supongo que este es un viaje oficial de la Orden de Lorelei. (Pero me decían que había desaparecido...) Mañana nos iremos a la frontera de Kaitzur. (¡No puedo dejar esto así! ¡Me llamaron ladrón por culpa de esos cheagles!) Ah, los herbívoros que habitan los bosques de Runica. (¡Pienso ir a por esos bichos!)

[Bosque de los Cheagles.]

-¿Ese no es el tal Ion? ¡Esta en problemas! *monstruos* (¡Hah! *magia* Uf, he usado un arte demasiado potente –el crío jadea- ¿Vosotros sois los de ayer?) Soy Luke. (Ah, eso significa 'Luz de llama sagrada'.)

-Yo soy la sargento Tear Grants, de los Caballeros Oráculo, bajo las órdenes del Gran Maestro Mohs.

-Si, la hermana de Van. Es la primera vez que te veo. (¿Eres su hermana y querías matarlo? ¿De que vas?)

(Luke no sigue por ahí, ya que un cheagle pasa cerca y lo persigue. Cerca de un tronco ven manzanas.)

-Estas manzanas tienen el sello de Engeve –Ion sabe. (¡Así que si fueron ellos!) Viven en los troncos...

(Dentro del tronco hay un gran hueco con bichitos, que Tear encuentra lindos. Pero solo saben gruñir.)

-Mieu mieu mieu. (Hum, la fundadora Yulia Jue hizo un pacto con ellos –Ion piensa.) Mieu mieu mieu?

(El cheagle con aspecto de viejo toma un anillo y se pone a hablar, para gran asombro del pelirrojo.)

-¿Qué tenéis que ver con Yulia? (¡Anda, si habla!) Es el poder del anillo que simboliza nuestro pacto.

-Soy Ion, el Maestro Fonico. ¿Usted es el sabio cheagle? (¡Eh, monstruo, dinos porque robaste comida!)

-Así que venís a ajusticiarnos... tuvimos que robar porque uno de los nuestros causo un incendio en la zona norte, donde vivían los Ligers. Si no les damos comida devoran a los nuestros. (Os lo habéis ganado, los débiles son comida de los fuertes –Luke es duro- Voy a llevar a estos bandidos a Engeve y luego...)

-Entonces los Ligers atacaran Engeve directamente –Tear deduce- Las cosechas de Engeve se envían a todo el mundo, seria un desastre. (Podemos negociar con los Ligers... –Ion es ingenuo- Con un traductor.)

-Este niño es el que causo el incendio –el sabio señala un cheagle azul- *cambio de anillo* (¡Soy Mieu!)

(Luke se encrespa con la voz chillona del bichito azul. Pero sabe escupir fuego ampliado por el Anillo Hechicero, así que abre paso por los árboles caídos. Pronto llegan a la madriguera de la Reina Liger.)

-Mieu mieu mieu –Idem les traduce- Dice que sus huevos van a abrirse y que nos piremos. (¿HUEVOS?) Eh, yo también salí de un huevo. *pausa* Huy, dice que va a entregarnos a sus cachorros como comida.

(Se ven obligados a luchar. La atacan unas cuantas veces, pero no la hacen casi nada. Luke ya se queja.)

-¿Qué carajo? ¡No la hacemos ni cosquillas! (Dejarme a mi –Jade asoma- Voy a usar mis artes fonicas.)

(Así que el coronel es mago, y suelta hechizos brutos que dejan a la bestia hecha polvo. Luke descansa.)

-¡Anise! ¿Tienes un momento? –Jade llama. (¿Si, mi coronel? –la niña morena- Vale. ¡Vigila a Ion!)

-Jade, perdón por irme de esta forma –Ion se disculpa- Los cheagles son símbolo de la Orden de Lorelei.

-¿Por eso viniste aquí... y usaste tu poder? El doctor te lo prohibió. Y encima has involucrado a civiles.

(Luke defiende un poco al crío. Vuelven al árbol hueco y el sabio discute con Mieu a base de gruñidos.)

-Mieu mieu mieu. (_¡Que LINDOS! _–Tear enrojece.) Mieu me contó lo sucedido. Habéis pasado por un gran peligro. Fue su culpa por incendiar el bosque, así que será exiliado. (Que cruel...) Por supuesto no para siempre. El Amo Luke salvo a Mieu, así que le pagara la deuda sirviéndole. (¡Me esforzare, amo!)

(Le han encajado una mascota... en la entrada del bosque ven a Anise, que le da su informe a Jade.)

-Ah, buenas, Anise. ¿Cómo esta el Tartarus? (Aparcado delante del bosque, tal como pidió.) Bien, amarra a esos dos. Han estado emitiendo Septimos Fonons como locos. (¡Jade, no les hagas daño! –Ion ruega.)

[a bordo del Tartarus.]

-La Hiper-resonancia vino desde Kimlasca y estallo dentro del territorio de Malkuth: el Valle de Tataroo. Si vosotros fuisteis la causa, entonces sois culpables de cruzar ilegalmente la frontera –bronca de Jade.

-Que molesto eres... soy Luke Von Fabre. El mismo Luke que los idiotas de tu país quisieron secuestrar.

-Solo vinimos aquí por culpa de la resonancia –Tear asegura. (Coronel, creo que son sinceros –Ion dice.)

-Vale, nosotros íbamos a Kimlasca por orden del emperador. (¡Para impedir la guerra!) Calla, Anise.

(El de gafillas no quiere que hable de mas, así que la morenita guía al noble por los pasillos del navío.)

-Quiero ser un fonista, así que ensayo artes fonicas –el soldado Tony- Tomas los fonons del Cinturón de Fonons del planeta y los mezclas con los tuyos con un verso fonico. Hay seis tipos de fonons distintos.

(Tras esa charla tan informativa vuelven con Jade y consiguen mas información sobre la situación actual.)

-Ha habido conflictos pequeños, que tememos se vuelvan una guerra total –Jade enseña. (El emperador Peony ha escrito una carta formal de paz, me pidió llevarla como embajador neutral –ese es Ion.) Existen ciertas tiranteces entre los reformistas que apoyan a Ion y los conservadores que apoyan al Maestro Mohs.

-Eh, parar un poco, que no me entero –Luke se marea. (Da igual, tengo que llevar esta carta a Kimlasca.)

-Somos de una nación enemiga... si Mohs nos alcanza interferirá en el plan. Le necesitamos, Amo Luke.

-Pfff, solo queréis mi estatus social... que poco orgullo tienes, Jade. Y no me llames 'amo', suena fatal.

(Suena una alarma. Los pilotos informan de una bandada de grifos. Que transportan Ligers en su lomo.)

-Los grifos no suelen ir en bandada... mucho menos con otros monstruos. Esto es muy raro –Tear piensa.

(Mientras tratan de huir hacia el exterior, un bruto de abrigo negro y guadaña encuentra al coronel Jade.)

-Coronel Jade Curtiss, o mas bien Jade el Necromante. (Ja, parece que soy famoso.) Los rumores dicen que saqueas los cadáveres de cada batalla. (Mi reputación no es nada ante la suya, señor. Largo el Leon, de los Generales Divinos.) Ahora mi prioridad es llevarme al maestro Ion. (No puedo permitirlo, señor.)

(Jade le quiere detener, pero el bruto lanza una cajita que proyecta una trampa de luz. Jade esta sellado.)

-Un sello de fonoranura... (Quería usarlo contra Ion, pero no me dejaste opción.) ¡Anise, llevate a Ion! Me costara meses deshacer el sello... pero con los himnos de Tear y la espada de Luke vamos a recuperar el Tartarus. (¡Los himnos usan el Septimo Fonon! –Mieu es sabihondo- El fonon del Sonido. ¡Es especial!)

(Otra vez Luke se ve obligado a luchar, pero son humanos. No se atreve a matarlos como los monstruos.)

-Lo he matado... como he podido... –Luke tiembla. (¡Si no te atreves, suelta tu espada, fracaso inútil!)

(La amenaza viene de un guerrero feroz, también pelirrojo, acompañado por una general de coleta rubia.)

-Eres tan difícil de matar como suponía, Necromante. (Eh, Asch, espero que no hayas olvidado la orden.)

(En vez de cargárselos los encierran. Luke despierta tras oír la voz misteriosa, los demás le echan bronca.)

-Parece que se llevaron a Ion. / Tendremos que emboscar a los caballeros para rescatarles –los militares.

-¡Pero tendremos que luchar! ¡Y matar mas gente! Son humanos... (Pero si estalla la guerra morirán mas.)

-Eres mi responsabilidad, así que te devolveré a casa. Pero si no estas dispuesto a luchar solo molestaras.

(La cantaora mágica también es dura. Jade da una orden a la nave y la paraliza, aprovechan para ir a la zona de carga y prender un barril de polvora. Pueden escapar y desarmar a la pistolera rubia, Legretta.)

-Jade Curtiss... eres una fuerza temible aun sin tus artes. (Que honor. ¡Tear, usa el himno fonico!) ¿Qué? ¿Tear Grants? (¡La Mayor Legretta!) *trueno* ¡Ja, os tengo! *pistolas* ¡Arietta! ¿Cómo esta el Tartarus?

-No podemos hacerlo funcionar. Solo he podido llegar porque mi amigo animal destrozo una pared.

(La nena de vestido negro y muñeco en brazos ha soltado el trueno para distraerlos. Pero viene alguien...)

-*agarra a Ion* ¡Llega el asombroso Guy! (¡Ja! *Jade agarra a Arietta* Ahora soltar todas las armas.)

(Esa maniobra ha vuelto las tornas. Guy había estado buscando a Luke, y Anise buscaba la carta robada.)

-Todas las compuertas quedaran selladas. Ion. ¿Dónde esta Anise? (Fue tras la carta robada, pero cayo por la borda y no pudimos encontrarla.) Bueno, vayamos a St Binah. Era nuestro punto de encuentro con ella.

-Así que vais a evitar una guerra, pero Mohs quiere causarla. ¿Por qué? (Eso es información confidencial de la Orden –aclara el chico.) Ah, bueno... me llamo Guy, soy siervo en la mansión de Luke. ¡AH! (¿Por qué a MI no me quiere dar la mano? –Tear se extraña. ) No es personal, pero es que... ah, como lo digo...

(El pobre le tiene fobia mortal a las mujeres. Acampan una noche y luego tiran hacia el pueblo cercano.)

[La ciudadela, St Binah.]

-¡Los caballeros! –Guy señala- Claro, St Binah es la ciudad que quedaba mas cerca... (Para no ser nativo de Malkuth conoces bien la región –Jade nota.) Pero leo folletos. Mira, los carros de comida de Engeve.

(Rose, la jefa de Engeve, les ayuda a infiltrarse en su carreta como pago por lo de los robos. A por Anise. En el cuartel encuentran al viejo Mc-Govern e hijo, les pide saber si han recibido carta de una Guardiana.)

-Tuvimos que abrirla antes para ver su contenido. Por seguridad. (No importa. No es nada problemático.)

-¿Habla de mi? –Luke lee- 'Querido coronel Jade. Me costo mucho, pero pude llegar aquí. No tiene que preocuparse, yo me encargo de ya-sabe-que. Los Caballeros Oráculo van a cerrar St Binah pronto, así que me dirijo a la siguiente escala. ¿Esta mi lindo Luke a salvo? ¡Uh, lo he dicho! Que vergüenza me da. Luke, te echo de menos. Ah, y saludos también para Ion. Adiós por ahora. Te quiere: ANISE'.

-Dita sea Luke, ¿a cuantas te has ligado ya? –ese es Guy- Recuerda que estas prometido con la princesa Natalia, no hagas locuras. (Uf, no quiero tener nada que ver con esa... ¿Cuál es la siguiente escala, eh?)

-Kaitzur. Al suroeste de aquí, al otro lado del Río Fubras –Jade explica. (Van va a estar allí –Tear rabia.)

(Guy le pide no montar escenitas. A la salida ven que cuatro de los Generales Divinos están vigilando.)

-No hemos visto al maestro Ion, al menos en St Binah –soldado informa a Legretta. (Los tipos que iban con Ion mataron a mi Mamita... mis amigos Ligers me lo dijeron. NUNCA les perdonare... –es Arietta.)

-¿Que paso con aquella Guardiana? –Sync, enmascarado de túnica verde. (Ha contactado con la armada Malkuth. Y se niegan a darnos información.) *Largo rabia* Si no fuera por el condenado Necromante...

-¡Jua jua jua! –Dist, doctor loco en silla flotante- El único que puede vencer a Jade soy yo: ¡Dist la Rosa!

-¿No era 'Dist el Segador'? Da igual... –Sync suspira- Retiremos las tropas de Engeve y St Binah. Largo, el Necromante casi acaba contigo... la única forma de que crucen la frontera es por Kaitzur, vamos allá.

-Es la primera vez que veo a los Generales Divinos juntos –Guy aun escondido- Son Largo el Leon, Dist el Segador, Arietta la Loca, Legretta la Rápida... solo les faltaba Asch el Sangriento. (¿Quiénes son?)

-Son los subordinanos mas inmediatos de Van –Tear molesta- Por tanto Van quiere provocar la guerra.

-También sirven al Gran Maestro Mohs –Ion recuerda- Le habrá dado ordenes a Van. (¡El no haría eso!)

(Luke cree que su maestro es bueno. Ion pide ir a la posada, allí les cuenta donde estuvo secuestrado.)

-Me llevaron a un Sephiroth. Son las fonoranuras del mundo entero, diez en total. Los puntos vitales del planeta. (¿Qué te hicieron allí?) Eso es confidencial... (Ya me estas cabreando con eso. ¿Qué tal tu, Jade?)

-Mis fonoranuras fueron selladas por esa trampa... es como una caja fuerte que cambia de combinación cada poco tiempo. Pero la estoy abriendo poco a poco. _Hum, Ion se cansa demasiado. ¿Será como Luke?_

[Río Fubras.]

-Kimlasca esta cerca, ¿no? –Luke se interesa. (Si, pasando Kaitzur –Guy lo sabe.) Ya no puedo esperar.

(Pero hay problemas. Arietta y su colega Liger les han pillado. La nena quiere venganza por su mamita.)

-No dejare que huyais. (¡Arieta, dejales! Tenemos que parar la guerra –Ion suplica.) Quiero hacerle caso, Ion... ¡Pero mataron a mi mami! En el Bosque Cheagle... solo quería salvar a sus niños... mis hermanos.

-¿La reina Liger? Pero si ella es humana... –Tear habla, pero nadie lo entiende. (La criaron los monstruos después de quedarse huerfana por la Guerra de Hod. Luego los Caballeros la reclutaron –Ion revela.)

-¡Esa era mi mami! ¡Nunca os perdonare! ¡Os seguiré hasta el fin del mundo... para MATAROS! *magia*

(Pero antes de que suelte nada hay un temblor y el miasma escapa del subsuelo, intoxicando a la nenita.)

-¡Es muy venenoso! *Tear usa Campo de Fuerza* Usa la misma vibracion que el miasma, pero no durara.

-Esa canción era uno de los 7 himnos fonicos legados por Yulia –Jade piensa- Solo había oído rumores.

(Jade ya quiere trinchar a la niña, pero Ion le pide no hacerlo. Mas adelante, sabemos mas de los himnos.)

-Puedo cantarlos porque desciendo de Yulia... o eso me han dicho. (Entonces Van también. ¡Como mola!)

[Frontera Kaitzur.]

-He perdido mi identificación... y mi pasaporte. Pero por favor, ¡dejeme pasar! –Anise intenta colarse. (No puedo dejarte –el guardia.) Grrr, vigila tu espalda, muchacho... ¡Ah! ¡Es mi querido príncipe!

-Me da miedo... –Guy tiembla. (Nos dijeron que te caíste por la borda del Tartarus –Luke se acuerda.)

-Si, la pobre les gritaba 'os voy a matar, cabrones' y todo –es Ion. (¡Ssshh, maestro! Mira, tengo la carta.)

(De repente, ¡ataque sorpresa de Asch el Sangriento! El Maestro Van le detiene, si no les mataba a todos.)

-¿Qué crees que haces? No te he dado ninguna orden. ¡Atrás! –Asch se larga. (¡Van! –Tear desenfunda.)

(Ion les pide paz, van a la posada a aclarar la situación. El chico explica porque se escapo de la catedral.)

-Soy líder de los 6 Generales, pero ellos son parte de la faccion de Mohs. La gente cree que yo le apoyo, pero no es así. Por otra parte, Tear... tu estas a sus ordenes. ¿Qué haces aquí? –su hermano inquiere.

-Estoy buscando algo en su nombre. No puedo decir mas. (¿La Septima Piedra Fonica? –Van adivina.)

-Es parte de la Partitura leida por Yulia hace 2000 años. El futuro esta escrito en ella –Ion explica- Era tan larga que necesito siete Piedras Fonicas, del tamaño de montañas. Acabaron por romperse, solo algunas cayeron a tierra, el resto son el cinturón fonico que se ve en el cielo. (Malkuth y Kimlasca han tratado de apropiarselas durante varias guerras. Porque si las interpretas puedes leer el futuro –acaba su Guardiana.)

-Les ordenare a los Generales que os dejen tranquilos. Y podéis usar estos pasaportes –Van los ofrece.

-¿Lo ves? Te dije que Van no era malo –Luke restriega. (Aun no me fío de el –dice Tear.) Pff, ni yo de ti.

[Puerto de Kaitzur.]

-¡Eh, eso era uno de los bichejos de Lugubreta! (¿Quién? –Guy no lo pilla.) ¡La generala Arietta la Loca!

(Anise le collejea por tonto. Monstruos han atacado el barco y lo han roto, Van saca el arma ante ella.)

-Lo siento comandante, Asch me lo ordeno. (¡Lugubreta, deja de dar problemas!) ¡NO soy lugubre! ¡Eres una grosera, Anise! *monta en grifo* Hemos atrapado al ingeniero del puerto, si le queréis salvar tenéis que venir al Castillo Coral. Si no venís... piensan matarle. (Nuestro barco esta destrozado... –Van analiza.)

-El Castillo Coral... era la casa de verano del Duque Fabre –Guy recuerda- Tuvo que abandonarla cuando la guerra llego allí. ¡Luke, allí te encontraron después del secuestro! (Si vamos quizá recuerde algo...)

-No tienes que hacerlo, puedes esperar al barco auxiliar. Ya me encargo yo de Arietta –Van se ofrece.

-¡Maestro Ion, espere! –otros mecanicos- Tiene que salvar al jefe. El cree firmemente en la Partitura, y le leyeron que este año no sufriria nada. (Si abandonamos a alguien que tenia su futuro a salvo estariamos ignorando la Partitura –Tear opina- Cosa que va contra las enseñanzas de Yulia.) ¡Por favor, salvenle!

(Al fin deciden hacerlo, todos tienen algo que quieren ver allí. Anise se esta volviendo mas pegajosa...)

[Castillo Coral.]

-¿Aquí me encontraron? Se cae a pedazos.. –Luke observa. (Pasa algo –Tear lo nota- Ha entrado alguien.)

(A pesar de que debía estar abandonado... encuentran un sótano con una maquina tipica de doctor loco.)

-¿Qué carajo esta haciendo este trasto en nuestra casa de verano? (¿Usted lo sabe, coronel? –es Anise.)

-Hum... no. *mira a Luke* O sea, no estoy seguro. Necesito tiempo. (Le veo muy nervioso –cree Guy.)

(Anise se asusta con un murciélago y se agarra a Guy, el la vuelca atrás. Jade ve que su fobia es grande.)

-Lo siento... yo no era así de niño. Empezó cuando mi familia murió. Pero no puedo recordar como pasó.

(Lo dejan estar. Ven un liger trepando al tejado, y lo siguen... es el cebo de Arietta, su grifo les agarra.)

-*¡plaf!* ¡Agh! *estrompada* ¡No ha tenido gracia, Arietta! –la morenita se queja. (TU me hiciste daño antes... me apartaste de Ion.) No entiendes, la razón por la que te despidieron como Guardiana... es otra.

(Dist coge a Luke con su silla voladora. Los otros deben volver por el al sótano, esta atado a la maquina.)

-Je, hasta la frecuencia fonica es idéntica. ¡Eres una creación perfecta! –Dist se maravilla. (Tenemos que borrar los datos antes de que lleguen –Sync avisa.) Ju, no tendrías que haberles pedido venir al castillo.

(Guy llega primero, ataca a Sync, que pierde la mascara... solo Guy alcanza a verle. Luego se las pira.)

-¿Qué narices me habéis hecho? –Luke atado. (Esta misión no estaba autorizada... Arietta os rematara.)

(Vuelven al tejado para encargarse de ella. Luke estruja a Mieu para echarle fuego al grifo de la niñata.)

-Ja, no volveré a caer en eso –Luke se chulea. (¡Luke, eres alucinante! –Anise pelotea.) Oh, déjalo ya...

-¡Le echaste fuego a mi amigo! –Ari se cabrea- Ahora si os voy a matar a todos. ¡Y recuperare a Ion!

(Luchan con la damita siniestra, pero el peligro es menos ella y mas sus colegas animales. Ion habla.)

-¡Yo llevare a Arietta ante la Orden de Lorelei! Por favor no la mates. Lo siento, Van. (El Maestro no había salido de Kaitzur, así que vine aquí –Van explica- Queda bajo mi custodia. Marchad tranquilos.)

[Puerto de Kaitzur.]

-Los preparativos del barco siguen curso –el mecánico- Van esta de reunión con el Conde Almadine.

(Entran al edificio para ver al general Van con un supuesto viejo conocido de la familia Fabre.)

-Ah, Luke, que bueno verte. ¿Te acuerdas? Visite tu mansión en Baticul cuando eras pequeño, ¿sabes?

-No puedo acordarme... ¿querría enviar un mensaje a mi padre? Llevo conmigo a Ion y a Jade Curtiss.

-Luke, eres un imprudente... (¿Jade el Necromante?) El mismo... llevo una carta de su majestad Peony.

[En el Ferry Katsberg.]

-Ugh, otra vez esas voces... –jaqueca de Luke. (¿Amo Luke? –un marinero- El general Grants le llama.)

(De camino, Anise le pregunta que chica es su tipo... diga lo que diga, la morenita se hace ilusiones.)

-¡Bah, no digas cosas raras! (Que lindo eres, Luke. 3) Por cierto, ¿Qué es eso de los Septimos Fonistas?

(Tear lo explica. Los fonons son las particulas basicas. Hay seis elementos. Combinar ciertos fonons con particulas planetarias da energía: la Tormenta Planetaria, que muto los seis existentes y creo el septimo.)

-Provocaste una Hiper-resonancia conmigo... y puedes usar el Septimo Fonon. Es algo con lo que se nace. Solo los que pueden leer la Partitura y los sanadores lo tienen. *pausa* Lo siento, no me había tomado lo de tu amnesia muy en serio. No me he portado nada bien contigo. Ahora me averguenzo de ello...

(El pelirrojo sigue buscando a Van, y le da otra jaqueca. El general le ayuda a respirar y soltar energía.)

-Ha podido ser otra Hiper-resonancia. (¿Esa cosa que nos lanzo al Valle del Tataroo?) Lo era, pero esa era incompleta. ¿Sabes porque te secuestraron, y te prohiben salir de la mansión? Porque tu eres el único que puede causar una Hiper-resonancia por si solo. Necesita dos Septimos Fonistas, y condiciones especiales. Un poder que puede reformar y destruir materia... si se aprende a controlar, te querrían usar en la guerra.

-¿Y pensaban tenerme así para siempre? (Cuando te casaras con Natalia te trasladarias al castillo...) ¡Me niego! El mundo exterior es de locos... ¡pero peor es tenerme encerrado a la espera de usarme como arma!

-Tranquilo, Luke. Primero hay que evitar la guerra. Y si lo consigues, te consideraran como un héroe.

(Bonitas palabras... el noble esta encantado. Llegan a la ciudad fronteriza y Van se marcha por otro lado.)

-El barco sale del lado de Kimlasca, pregunta en el consulado. Tear, cuida de Luke por mi, ¿eh? (Claro.)

[Centro del comercio, Chesedonia.]

-Ya verán. Seré un héroe y deberan tenerme respeto. (¡Amo, la ciudad esta llena de arena!) Cállate, Cosa.

(Su insulto favorito hacia Mieu. Pronto ven un tipo alto y flaco, otro bajo y gordo y una mujer extraña.)

-Oh. ¿Qué hace un noble como tu por aquí? 3. (¡Esa vieja quiere robarme a Luke! –Anise se indigna.)

(Ya se van, pero Tear ha visto como le soplan la cartera al pelirrojo. Se escapan, son los Alas Negras.)

-¿Los Alas Negras? ¡Si lo hubiera sabido les habría rajado! (Ya, pero te dejaste robar como un novato.)

(Tear ha sido hiriente pero justa. Llegan al consulado, donde les dicen que el barco tardara un poco mas.)

-Podemos aprovechar y leer este disco –Guy sugiere. (Bien, hable con Astor, del Gremio de Mercaderes.)

(Es el disco de la maquina donde estaba atado Luke. Llegan con el extravagante mercader, señor Astor.)

-¡Vaya, el Maestro Fonico Ion! Si lo hubiera sabido le habría preparado un recibimiento mucho mejor.

-No se preocupe, tratamos de no llamar la atención. Le pedimos un favor: queremos analizar este disco.)

(El criado les hace el análisis bien rápido. Cogen el informe y se iban al puerto, ¡Sync llega y lo coge!)

-*solo el disco* ¡Traer aca ese papel! (No deberíamos causar escenitas... ¡al puerto! –Jade ordena.)

(Los buenos se suben corriendo al barco, salvaron el informe. Dist llega a tiempo de verles marcharse.)

-¡Jua jua jua! ¡Se te han escapado, Sync! Dejamelos a mi. Con mi super tecnología fonica atrapare a ese listillo cuatro-ojos de... *ignorado* ¡Eh, que estoy hablando! (He marcado al tal Guy con una maldición de sello –Sync se aleja- Puedo controlarle cuando quiera. Tu librate de los datos del proyecto Fomicria.)

[Ferry Katsberg.]

-Hum, parece investigación de isofonons –Jade lee el informe- 3'1419, la frecuencia fonica de Lorelei.

(Luke no se entera, otra vez. Los demás explican: 'Lorelei' es la conciencia del Septimo Fonon, así como Shadow, Rem y otros. La frecuencia fonica es como tus huellas dactilares, porque no hay dos iguales.)

-Los isofones son frecuencias identicas. Por supuesto no pueden existir si no son creados artificialmente.

-Anda, claro, si no tendríamos Hiper-resonancias por todas partes –Jade se ríe. (La 'fomicria' es algo que usaron para crear isofones, ¿no? –Anise sabe algo.) No, las replicas creadas con fomicria solo son meras imitaciones. Parecen identicas por fuera, pero tienen frecuencias distintas. (¡Gah, sigo sin enterarme...!)

(Da igual, porque los Caballeros Oráculo infiltrados quieren tomar el barco. Salen todos a la cubierta.)

-¡Jua jua jua, escucharme, salvajes! –Dist en su silla- Soy de los seis Generales Divinos, soy Dist la...

-Anda, si es Dist el Mocoso –remata Jade. (¡No, Dist la ROSA! ¡Me niego a aceptar otros nombres!)

-¿No era Dist el Segador? –Anise tiene razón- Yo también soy de los Caballeros... ¿de que le conoce?

-Esa serpiente taimada de Jade estuvo entre mis amigos. (¿Ah si? No conozco ningún Jade con un gusto tan pesimo para elegir amigos –sigue el coronel.) ¿Queeee? (Cuidado, si te cabreas moqueas mucho...) ¡Ya basta! ¡Entregame el disco de datos! (Vale. *lanza* Ya lo había memorizado) ¡Grrr, se burlan de mi!

(Les tira su robot mascota Kaiser Dist, que es vencido con magia de agua. Dist es expulsado de la zona.)

-Su silla salio propulsada... pero hace falta mas que eso para matarle. El pobre es como las cucarachas...

(El viaje termina sin mas incidentes. Llegan a la grandisima Baticul, les recibe un alto cargo del ejército.)

[Capital de la luz, Baticul.]

-Soy Goldberg, comandante de la 1ª division de Kimlasca. Les felicito por su llegada sin contratiempos.

-Ion, maestro de la Orden de Lorelei. Tengo una carta del emperador Peony. ¿Puedo ver al rey Ingobert?

-Por supuesto. La general Cecille aquí presente os escoltara. (A su servicio –dice ella.) ¿Pasa algo, chico?

-Eh, no, nada. Soy Guy, siervo de Luke. / Sargento Tear Grants de los Caballeros Oráculo. / Anise Tatlin, Guardiana del Maestro Fonico. / Coronel Jade Curtiss, del ejército de Malkuth. (¿Eres ESE Jade Curtiss?)

(Tras las presentaciones, siguen adelante y tienen un encuentro con los Rockets, digo... los Alas Negras.)

-¿Ese niño es el Maestro Fonico? (¿Qué quieres de el, vieja? –Anise amenaza.) Tu calla, nenita. Ya veras.

-Se parecen a los artistas del circo Sueño Negro –es Guy. (¿Es que ibas al circo sin mi? –deja caer Luke.)

(Después de eso entran al castillo para evitar que el busca-broncas de Mohs le de ideas raras a Ingobert.)

-¿Eres tu Luke? El hijo de Susanne... (Así es, Tito.) Me alegro de que volvieras de Malkuth sano y salvo.

(Luke protesta, ya que vio con sus ojos que Engeve y St Binah estaban en paz, pero Mohs aun sospecha.)

-¡Este tipo solo quiere provocar una guerra! ¡Joer, ni siquiera le conozco y ya me tiene harto! –Luke grita.

-Luke, Susanne esta enferma... –el rey notifica- He enviado a Natalia a cuidarla, por favor vete a verlas.

(Total, van a la mansión Fabre y el duque les recibe, pregunta a Luke por Van... y ya sospecha de Tear.)

-He oído que por tu culpa mi hijo acabo en la otra punta del mundo. (Le pido perdón.) ¿Eres hermana de Van, cierto? Me cuentan que intentaste matarle. ¿O estabas confabulando junto a el? (No le entiendo...)

(Dejan ese tema y van al cuarto de la señora duquesa. La rubia princesa Natalia esta allí, y les abronca.)

-¡Luke! ¿Te haces idea de lo preocupada que estaba? ¡Guy! Marchaste a buscarle, ¡pero sin decirme nada!

-¡Soy un criado! No puedo simplemente entrar en tu cuarto del castillo. (Pues cuando me case con Luke también serás MI criado. Tendrás que acostumbrarte.) Uf, no creo que pueda nunca. ¿Qué pasa con Van?

(Los de Kimlasca creen que Van planeo el 'secuestro' reciente. Aunque Tear sea su hermana, no lo hizo.)

-¡Natalia, el maestro Van no tuvo nada que ver! ¡Tienes que evitar su ejecución, habla con Tito! (Vale... no puedo negarme. Pero debes recordar nuestra promesa.) Es que NO recuerdo haberte pedido la mano.

(La otra moza jura y asegura a la duquesa que su hijo esta a salvo. Luego, Tear tiene que irse con Mohs. Al día siguiente Luke va al castillo: Natalia quiere decirle algo. Los antedichos ya estaban allí hablando.)

-¿La Septima Piedra Fonica esta en Azkeiruth? –Tear duda. (Luke seguro que estará allí... –dice Mohs.)

-Te esperábamos Luke –empieza el rey- Vamos a hacer una tregua con Malkuth, pero también nos han pedido ayuda: la ciudad minera de Azkeiruth esta invadida de miasma, y no pueden rescatarlos desde su lado por el gas. Pero nuestro territorio tiene una carretera que lleva hasta allí. Por eso nos lo piden.

-¿Qué tengo yo que ver? (Queremos que seas nuestro embajador.) ¡Ah, no, no, ya no quiero luchar mas!

(Le prometen que así salvaran a Van. El rey pide a Tear leer un cacho de piedra fonica con su profecia.)

-'En Kimlasca nacerá aquel que hereda el poder de Lorerei'. 'La luz de la llama sagrada'. 'Año 2018: el heredero del poder de Lorelei llevara a los suyos a la ciudad minera, y entonces...' Oh, falta el resto.

(Parece que es el elegido o algo. Natalia quiere ir también, el rey no la deja. Luke va a la celda de Van.)

-No hay nadie para oírnos, así que escucha. Creerás que el viaje a Azkeiruth es simple, pero al hacerlo te convertiras en el perrito de Kimlasca, atado para toda tu vida. (¿Pero no iba a ser un héroe? La profecia decía que traería prosperidad.) Pero la Partitura sigue: 'el joven convertira su poder en una calamidad, y será el arma de Kimlasca'. La Partitura de Yulia jamás se ha equivocado. Si salvas a los de Azkeiruth sacandolos de allí causaras la guerra. ¡Usa la Hiper-resonancia y destruye el miasma! Así lo conseguiras.

(Así detiene la profecia. Van se le lleva a su casa en Daath, y será libre. Luke no entiende su amabilidad.)

-Claro, lo habras olvidado... hace siete años sufrias por los experimentos que te hacían y querías marchar de este país. Por eso YO te secuestre. (¿No fue Malkuth? Me querías salvar... ¡Maestro, iré con usted!)

(Ya le tiene convencido. Pero Natalia les ha oído... al día siguiente, Jade da instrucciones de misión.)

-Hay barcos de los Oráculos en el mar central. Mohs seguramente trata de interferir. Por eso enviaremos un barco señuelo mientras nosotros vamos a Chesedonia por tierra. Desde ahí iremos tranquilos a Kaitzur.

-¡Luuuke! –Anise se enamora- Siempre estas con Tear. Que fastidio. (Anise. ¿No tendrías que estar con Ion?) ¡Ah, coronel! Su cama estaba vacía esta mañana. Dicen que le han visto con unos artistas de circo.

(¡Los Alas Negras! Y encima Sync vigila la salida de la ciudad. Eso significa que están de acuerdo.)

-Hum, podemos pasar por la fabrica abandonada con el teleférico... –es Guy- Por ahí no nos detectarian.

(Pero alguien si les detecta. ¡Es Natalia! Ahora lleva un vestido de arquera en vez del suyo de princesa.)

-Os pille. Dos potencias enemigas van a firmar la paz al fin. ¡No es momento para quedarme en casita! (¡Pero tendrás que luchar con personas, no solo monstruos! –Luke traumado.) Soy maestra de arquería estilo Lanvaldear, y una sanadora muy eficaz. ¡Seré mas útil que esa Caballera o esa pequeña liante!

-¿Alguien mas quiere que le haga otro agujero del culo a esta niña de papa? –Anise replica. (Que miedo.)

(Guy no sabe cual de las tres es peor. Nati ha oído el plan de Van, por eso Luke quiere tenerla vigilada.)

-¿Cuánto has oído? (Que el te secuestro y que te llevara a Daath. Iba a preguntarte si me llevarias a mi también.) ¿Prometes no revelarlo? (Si cumples tu promesa aunque estés en Daath.) Vale, promesa del meñique. (Creí que las odiabas...) *gira* ¡Vale, el embajador soy yo! Así que lo que diga se hace. ¿Eh?

(Una araña mutante con glóbulos pringosos les ataca. Al vencerla, ya pueden ver la salida de la fábrica.)

-¿Ah? ¡Devuelve a Ion ya mismo! –Luke arremete contra Asch. (¡Asch, Ion es la prioridad! –Sync avisa.)

(Asch y Sync se llevan a Ion en el Tartarus. Luke se paraliza por lo que ha visto: Asch tiene SU cara.)

-Nos hemos cruzado con los Generales... el cebo ha fallado –Jade analiza. (Es inútil intentar ir en barco, mi padre ha sellado el puerto –sigue Natalia.) Decide tu, Luke. ¿Iremos por tierra para salvar a Ion, o le entregaremos a Natalia a su padre para poder usar el puerto? (¡Luke, no puedes hacer eso! –Nati avisa.)

-¡Vale, vale, iremos por tierra! Perder a Natalia nos daría mas problemas. _Ese tal Asch es igualito a mi..._

[Oasis del Desierto.]

-¡Agh! Otra vez esa voz... –jaqueca de Luke. (_Respondeme, desecho._) ¿Quién eres? (_Ya lo sabes. Eres igual que yo._) ¡Asch! (_No me culpes si algo le pasa a Ion... ven a la Ruinas Zao. No se si podrás, je..._)

-¡Luke! 3 ¿Estas bien? / ¿Amo, le duele algo? / Luke, resiste... / ¿Son las voces imaginarias de nuevo?

-No eran imaginarias. Era Asch... decía que Ion esta en las Ruinas Zao. (Las ruinas de hace 2000 años...)

(Jade parece saber sobre la zona. Se refrescan con la piedra fonica de agua de oasis, y parten para allá.)

[Ruinas Zao.]

-El Maestro Fonico esta en un ritual. No le molesteis –Largo el bruto. (¡Los Generales Divinos! Mira que secuestrar al que tienen que proteger... –Nati se indigna.) Ja, vamos a ver cuanto has crecido desde lo del Tartarus, llorica. (Mira quien habla, el que casi la palma con un solo hechicito de Jade –Luke se burla.)

(Se pegan con Largo y con Sync, que usa artes marciales rápidas. Al vencer, Asch llega ante los demás.)

-¿Ni entre los dos habéis podido con ellos? Patético. *Fang Blade* (¡Eh, eso es uno de los golpes de Van! ¿Cómo lo sabes tu?) Idiota, el nos ha entrenado a los dos. (Si os deteneis ya soltaremos a Ion –es Sync.)

(Le necesitan rápido, y llegar a Azkeiruth, así que se ponen de acuerdo. Largo parecía reconocer a Nati.)

-Lo siento por ser tan descuidado –Ion se disculpa. (¿A que te obligaron? Eso era otro de los Sephiroth... –Jade lo sabe.) Para proteger los Sephiroths la Orden de Lorelei puso Sellos Daathicos en ellos, solo un Maestro Fonico puede quitarlos. Los Generales Divinos me obligaron a retirarlos. (¿Por qué la Orden los protege? –es Guy.) Eso es confidencial... aunque no podran hacer nada, aunque tengan el sello abierto...

[Centro del comercio, Chesedonia.]

-Desde aquí podemos ir en barco a Kaitzur, ¿no? –Tear recuerda. (Si, vamos al consulado a pedirselo.)

-*jaqueca de Luke* ¡Agh, otra vez! (¡Luke! Se están volviendo muy frecuentes... –Guy se preocupa.)

-_¿Qué haces? Ese no es el camino. Ja, mirate. Estamos conectados. TU eres YO. Veamos que hacer..._

(Asch domina a Luke para que intente rajar a Tear. Se desmaya y acaba en la posada, Jade dice algo.)

-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Ya no te controla? Seguramente Dist te hizo algo en el Castillo Coral. Le obligare a quitarlo cuando le pille. (¿Me llevaras contigo? –es Ion- El emperador Peony me confio su carta, así que quisiera informarle de Azkeiruth en persona.) Buena idea, al acabar podrás venir a la capital conmigo.

(A la salida, Sync espía... ahora es Guy el que intenta atacar a Luke, culpa de una runa maldita en el.)

-¡Guy! ¿Es que Asch te controla a ti también? –dice Luke. (Tiene el brazo herido, una ranura maldita.)

-Es una arte Daathica que se aplica sobre las fono-ranuras de una persona... –Ion sigue la explicación del coronel- Usa los recuerdos de la persona para dominarla. El usuario debe estar cerca, deberíamos irnos.

(El efecto se acabo al salir de Chesedonia. Guy sospecha que fue Sync, ya que el le hizo aquella herida.)

[Pasaje de Deo.]

-A este paso nunca alcanzaremos a Van. Que tiempo mas tonto hemos perdido. Ion no es necesario, la guerra no empezara porque YO estoy aquí. ¡El embajador! –Luke se chulea. (Que imbecil –Anise opina.)

-Esta paz se debe al respeto que mi padre y el Emperador de Malkuth le tienen a Ion –Natalia le abronca.

-No es que les importe como persona... solo quieren la Partitura. (No estoy de acuerdo en eso –es Guy.)

(El chico se deprime. Luke esta en plan arrogante, Tear le abronca también. Al rato, oyen unos disparos.)

-¡Quietos! Tear. ¿Por qué sigues con esa gente? –Legretta, la pistolera. (Sigo órdenes de Mohs. ¿Qué me dices de ti? ¡Secuestrar a Ion y llevarle a los Sephiroths!) Eso es para ganar la libertad de los humanos... la gente esta controlada por la Partitura. La usan hasta para saber que harán de cenar. ¡Están locos! Hay que cambiar eso. ¡Tear, ven con nosotros! (Aun sospecho de mi hermano... por eso no puedo hacerlo.)

(Luchan y pueden contra la pistolera rubia, pero sus palabras confirman algo que Jade estaba pensando.)

-Tear, aléjate de ese desecho. (¡Entonces SI usasteis esa tecnología! ¿Fue idea de Dist, o quien?) ¿Quieres decir la fomicria? Que mas da. ¡No puedes detenernos, Necromante! (¡Ja, por encima de mi cadáver!)

(Luke cree que hablan de el, y le cabrea que no le expliquen nada. Todos salen del paso entre montañas.)

[La ciudad minera Azkeiruth.]

-Que es esto... –Luke ve a los heridos- Natalia, no te acerques. Están sucios. Podrían pegarte algo, no se.

-¡Tu eres tonto! –Nati atiende a uno- ¿Esta bien? Soy Natalia, princesa de Kimlasca. He venido de parte del Emperador Peony. (Ah si... un tal Grants nos dijo que vendrian. Esta dentro de la mina, rescatando...)

(Un soldado informa de la 7ª Piedra Fonica, Tear marcha. Los chicos encuentran a Van, ¡esta con Asch!)

-¡No sigas! ¡Detente antes de que sea tarde! –el guerrero avisa. (¡No me ordenes! Maestro, al fin le veo...)

(El maestro ordena a Ion abrir el sello de otro Sephiroth. Dentro hay una extraña maquina, Van explica.)

-Vamos Luke, activa esa maquina, el Anillo de Pasaje... y elimina el miasma. (¿Eso es posible? –es Ion.)

(En otra parte, Tear vuelve con los buenos. La Piedra Fonica era falsa, casi la secuestran los Caballeros.)

-Estaban bajo ordenes de Van. Mi hermano... quería protegerme de lo que va a hacer. ¡De algo terrible!

(El proceso sigue en la cámara del Anillo. Van instruye al pelirrojo sobre como usar esa energía de luz.)

-Ahora concentrate. ¡Estupida replica Luke! ¡Libera tu poder! (¿Qué narices? Algo arde en mi cuerpo...)

-_Cuando te lo ordene, abriras tus fono-ranuras y liberaras la Hiper-resonancia –le susurro en el ferry- La frase clave será: 'Estupida replica Luke'_. Je, por fin me serás útil. (¡Mierda, llegamos tarde! –Asch asoma.) ¡Asch, te dije que no vinieras! (Que mal. ¡Y he traído a la hermana que tanto querías proteger!)

(Van llama a un grifo para recogerle, y otro para atrapar a Asch. Tear habla mientras Luke suelta energía.)

-¡Me traicionaste! ¡Dijiste que no dañarias las Tierras Exteriores! Azkeiruth, los Caballeros, ¡van a morir!

-Mystearica, un día entenderas la fealdad de este mundo... vive hasta entonces. Tienes los himnos fonicos.

(Entiende la pista, y usa el himno de Campo de Fuerza mientras Van huye y todo se colapsa alrededor... Luke despierta en un lugar desolado, lleno de miasma y heridos. Los demás están allí, Jade aconseja.)

-¿Esto es el Qliphoth? Nunca pensé que llegaria a el así –Ion apenado. (Vayamos todos al Tartarus...)

-Hay un lugar llamado Yulia City en el Qliphoth, hacia el oeste –Tear revela- Tratemos de ir hacia allí.

(Un nuevo mapamundi... con oceanos venenosos y una capa de roca en vez de cielo. Se siente aterrador.)

-No importa cuanto navegemos, no se ve nada. ¿Seguro que estamos bajo tierra? –Guy pregunta.

-Donde vosotros vivis son las Tierras Exteriores –Tear explica- Flotan en el aire, sujetas por los Árboles Sephiroth. Hace 2000 años el miasma envolvia la tierra... Yulia leyo la Partitura para buscar una solución al desastre. Esa fue alzar la corteza terrestre. (Solo lo saben los maestros de la Orden de Lorelei –es Ion.)

-¿Por qué Azkeiruth se derrumbo, si estaba sobre un pilar? –Jade duda. (Ese pilar ha sido... desintegrado.)

-¡No se nada! ¡Solo quería eliminar el miasma! –Luke se altera- ¡Van me dijo que la Hiper-resonancia lo podría conseguir! (Te obligo a romper el Anillo de Pasaje... –Ion lo sabe- Fue un descuido por mi parte...) ¡No es mi culpa! Fue el maestro Van... ¡Yo no sabia nada! (Bah... me vuelvo al puente –Jade esta harto.)

(Los demás también están hartos de que Luke escurra el bulto. El se enrabieta. Pronto llegan a la ciudad.)

[Hogar de los vigilantes, Yulia City.]

-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar ahí plantado? –Tear viene a por el. (Todos siguen acusandome de todo eso...)

(Antes de poder hacer nada, Asch ha llegado también allí. El pelirrojo discute como un niñato estupido.)

-Si hubiera sabido antes lo que Van pretendia no habríamos llegado a esto. ¿Por qué no pensaste un poco con la cabeza? (¡No es mi culpa! ¡No empieces tu también!) ¡Claro que lo es! ¿Es que todas las replicas son idiotas? (El maestro también me llamo así...) ¿AUN no te has enterado? ¿Por qué crees que tenemos la misma cara? Yo soy un noble de Baticul. Hace 7 años Van me secuestro. ¡Tu eres una copia de mi!

(Así que esa era la Maquina de Copiar Gente. Luke se desespera y ataca. El poder de la Hiper-resonancia forma su Arte Mistica 'Aullido Radiante' pero Asch es listo y lo contraataca con su Sable Aplastante.)

-_¿Ah? ¿Por qué llevo la ropa de Asch? _(Tienes que hablar con mi abuelo, el alcade.) _¿Qué dice Tear...?_

(Luke esta tendido en la cama del cuarto de Tear en la ciudad. Asch le explica porque esta paralizado.)

-Tu y yo somos isofonons perfectos: una replica idéntica, incluso en frecuencia fonica. Un clon así es capaz de conectar con su original mediante fono-ranuras. Te las ajustamos en el Castillo Coral para que pudieras oírme. (¿La voz eras tu?) Controlaba tu cuerpo entero. Podría matarte ahora. (¡Y un jamon!)

(Luke puja para controlar a Asch, pero solo consigue ver y oír lo mismo que el. Oye a sus compañeros.)

-¿Vas a volver a las Tierras Exteriores? No pienso ir –Tear. / ¡Luke! Digo, Asch... ¿me recuerdas? –esa es Natalia. / ¿Qué hace Luke? Creo que necesita tiempo para pensar... –piensa Guy. / Parece que te hubieras tragado un insecto, je, je –Jade bromea. / No querría casarme con un tonto, por rico que sea –acaba Anise.

(Nadie le aprecia... Asch ve al alcalde Teodoro para intentar alzar el Tartarus por el agujero en que cayo.)

-El miasma y las Tierras exteriores cubren el cielo. No es un lugar en que puedan vivir humanos... pero tenemos que hacerlo. Somos... los vigilantes. Hemos conectado un activador de fonons en el Tartarus.

(Ese aparato estimula el Sephiroth para impulsarles hasta la corteza externa del planeta. Allí discuten.)

-Conseguiremos información en el laboratorio fonico de Beklend –Asch lidera- Van suele pasarse por allí. Os necesito para averiguar su objetivo... y pilotar el Tartarus, o si no Van se enteraria de lo que hacemos.

(Los demás también quieren saber que narices pretende Van, así que le acompañaran por el momento.)

[Ciudad de maquinas fonicas Beklend.]

-Ja, así que el traidor de Kimlasca aun vive aquí –Asch en el laboro- Este tipo ayudo en mi secuestro.

-¡No me digas que EL levanto la prohibición de la fomicria! –Jade ve al profe Spinoza. (¡El Necromante!) Sabes que usar fomicria en seres vivos esta prohibido. (¡Todo investigador lo ha intentado alguna vez, tu no eres distinto, Jade Curtiss! Mejor dicho, Jade Balfour: Padre de la Fomicria.) Se lo que hice, por eso lo prohibi. Replicar seres vivos da problemas tecnicos y ETICOS. (¡Solo quería ayudar al proyecto de Van!)

(El profe se esfuma. Tras oír a los doctores, saben que tienen que ir a la Cueva de Ortion a por material.)

-Supongo que quieres investigar el tema de la replicación... allí donde se puede excavar el fonimin, ¿no?

-Yo me voy –Guy se decide- Estoy preocupado por Luke. (¡A quien le importa ese idiota! –Anise salta.) A mi, por que ES un idiota. Tengo fe en que mejorara. (¡Eres siervo de Luke, ESTE es el de verdad! –esa es Natalia.) Quizás, pero mi amigo... es el otro idiota. (¿Cómo vas a volver a Yulia City? –Jade recuerda.)

-Por la Fuente de Aramis –revela Asch- Una cueva al norte de Daath. Si la replica consigue volver a las Tierras Exteriores saldrá por allí. (Asch... gracias.) Hum. Sabia que le elegirias a el. (No es solo por eso.)

[Cueva de Ortion.]

-Esto esta humedo... debe ser porque conecta con el mar –piensa Ion. (¡Porfa, esperanos en el Tartarus!)

(Su guardiana la morenita se lo pide, y Asch casi le obliga. Avanzan, zurran monstruos, y ven un panel.)

-Un centro de investigación de fomicria... aunque parece abandonado. Parece que trataban de aumentar el tamaño de las replicas ampliando el área de recogida de datos. (¿Cómo edificios?) Incluso mas. Cuando yo aun estaba en el proyecto la teoría alcanzada nos habría dado para replicar una pequeña isla, entera.

-¿Qué narices? ¡Es imposible! –Asch interrumpe al coronel- ¡Mira el tamaño máximo de la investigación!

-¿Treinta millones de km cuadrados? Eso es mas de la decima parte del total de Auldrant. (¿Dónde iban a poner algo tan grande? –Natalia se asusta.) Esto es una lista de datos previos... de la gente que vivía en la isla de Hod, que fue destruida. (¿No me digas... que pretenden crear una replica de Hod? –sigue Natalia.)

(Anise encuentra un par de jaulas que albergan cheagles. Ambos echan fuego, pero uno menos que otro.)

-Ese debe ser la replica. Suelen tener poderes reducidos. (Pero aquí pone que el débil es el original...) Ah, ya veo. A veces la extracción de datos tiene efectos nocivos en el original. Incluso podría morir. (¿Eso le va a pasar a Asch?) Tranquilos, la degradacion se nota en diez días, o antes para seres vivos. No temáis.

(Vuelven por donde vinieron... y zurran a un monstruo aun mas gordo y peligroso. Asch cubre a Natalia.)

-Ese terremoto... debía ser la llanura de Runica, que ha caído –Asch calcula- Luke destruyo el Sephiroth que la sujetaba, así que era esperable. (Los Anillos de Pasaje tienen sellos yulianos, nadie debería poder usarlos –Ion lo sabe.) ¡Van si puede! Pretende hundir las Tierras Exteriores... la siguiente será St Binah.

(Asch corta la comunicación con Luke. Este ya se puede mover, Mieu ha estado con el todo el tiempo.)

[Hogar de los vigilantes, Yulia City.]

-Ya no puedo oirle... (¡Amo, ya esta bueno!) Mieu, calla... ¡ah, si, St Binah esta en peligro! –se levanta.

(Mira por el ventanuco para ver a Tear en su jardincillo interior. Este le avisa de la ciudadela condenada.)

-No entiendes nada. Solo te basas en lo que has oído de otro, no piensas por ti mismo. Igual que entonces.

-Ya se. Van esto, Van lo otro... –Luke se lamenta- Pero Asch y yo estábamos conectados, por eso se que es verdad. Quiero cambiar, TENGO que hacerlo. (Eso no nos devolvera Azkeiruth, o a los fallecidos...) Si pudiera arreglar lo de Azkeiruth a estas alturas... lo haría. Pero tengo que empezar por lo que SI puedo.

(Le pide uno de sus cuchillos y hace un Corte de Pelo Simbolico, después pide supervisión a la sanadora.)

-Quiero que me sigas... y decidas si valgo la pena. (Esta bien... pero no des nada por sentado. O me iré.)

(De camino a ver al alcalde aprenden mas de los Himnos Fonicos de parte de una paisana. Hay siete, pero Tear solo sabe los dos primeros: todos juntos mas la Llave de Lorelei la invocaran. Llegan con Teodoro.)

-Ah, eres la replica de Luke. Sois identicos. Pero no tienes que disculparte por lo de Azkeiruth. Estaba en la Partitura. (¡Yo no sabia eso! –Tear se alarma- ¡Es igual que en Hod!) Es porque es parte de la Partitura Oculta. Solo los de rango Maestro o superior la conocen. Luke, la Orden de Lorelei quiere que llevemos una vida tranquila y regulada. (¿Me tenias engañada?) Eras joven, no necesitabas saber la verdad. (¡Pero Van la sabe! Quiere vengarse del mundo. Cree que es mejor destruirlo que vivir atados a la Partitura!)

(Alguien llama a Teodoro a reunión. Este asegura que St Binah no caera, ya que la guerra sucederá allí.)

-Vamos a las Tierras Exteriores, aquí no nos ayudaran. (El Camino de Yulia lleva a la Fuente de Aramis.)

(Entran por una cueva con un glifo. Les teleporta hacia otra cueva con río subterráneo, donde caminan.)

[Fuente de Aramis.]

-La fuerza del Sephiroth impulsa el agua, por lo que veo. (Jo, y yo rompi una de esas cosas. Que idiota.)

-¡Al fin apareces, Luke! –Guy saluda- Anda, te cortaste el pelo. (Ya no me llames Luke...) No te pongas a hablar como Asch, tío. El tampoco quiere el nombre, así que quedatelo. Yo que te he estado esperando...

-¿Por qué me esperaste? No soy tu amo, solo una replica... (Tu eres tu, Asch es Asch. Lo que he pasado contigo es real.) ¿Cómo podré compensar lo de Azkeiruth? (Pedir perdón es importante, pero a veces la perdida es demasiado grande... tu dedicate a hacer el bien a partir de ahora.) No tendría que haber nacido.

(A la salida, Jade les espera, se ha ahorrado la auto-compasion del pelirrojo. Les da malas noticias.)

-Ah, bien, creí que os habíais ido ya. Venia a pedirle un favor a Guy. Mohs ha atrapado a Ion y Natalia. (¿Qué?) Ah, si Luke esta aquí... la desaparición de Azkeiruth ha causado que Kimlasca se prepare para la guerra, con la excusa de la 'muerte' de la princesa. Ion iba a la Orden a contar su versión... y le atraparon.

-Venga Luke, hay que salvarles. No dejes que empiece la guerra –Guy anima. (Claro. Vamos a Daath.)

[Cuartel de la Orden Lorelei, Daath.]

-Ion y Natalia deben estar dentro de la catedral –Tear calcula. (Se entiende, Mohs sabe que solo ellos podrían parar la guerra.) Creen que Natalia murió, eso lo hará difícil... (Anise seguro estará en la ciudad.)

(En efecto, avanzan hacia la catedral y la niña de coletas se presenta abrazandose a Guy, que respinga.)

-¡Anda, Asch se corto el pelo! Ah, no, es Luke. ¿Por qué esta aquí el niñato mimado ese? (Así tenemos bastante gente para rescatar a Ion –afirma Jade- ¿Cómo esta la situación?) Están en el cuartel de la Orden en los sotanos. (¿Podemos entrar? Tear, tu aun no has informado de que la 7ª Piedra Fonica era falsa...)

(Van a entrar con esa excusa. Oyen a Legretta y Mohs confabulando, así como a los padres de la morena.)

-Mama. ¿Estáis ahorrando como os lo mande? (No te preocupes querida, ya donamos nuestro sueldo a la Orden cada mes.) ¿Cómo vais a vivir después de jubilados? *después* ¡Papa! ¿Qué haces tu aquí? (Yo he ganado un viaje a Keterburg, 10000 Gald por persona.) ¡Te están timando otra vez! Que voy a hacer...

(Por eso quiere casarse con un ricachon tonto. Pero no tanto como Luke. El maestro Tritheim les atiende.)

-Bienvenidos a la iglesia de Lorelei. Ah, son Tatlin y Grants. (Ya cumpli la misión del maestro Mohs.)

(Buscan por los cuarteles del sótano. Si los guardias les pillan, deben morir... y encuentran a sus amigos.)

-¡Ion, Natalia! ¿Estáis los dos bien? (¿Eres Luke? –Natalia duda.) Bah, perdón por no ser tu querido Asch.

-Estamos bien –sigue el crío- No se nada de Van, pero los seis Generales querían permiso para llevarme, y Mohs se lo nego. (Quiere quitar los Sellos Daathicos de los Sephiroths... –Tear sabe- Vendrá a por ti.)

(Sacan ambos al exterior, y discuten sobre con quien hablar para detener la guerra. Descartan Kimlasca.)

-Mohs tiene el favor de su Majestad –Tear informa. (Tiene razón, mi padre confía en el –acaba Natalia.)

-¿Por qué no pedimos ayuda al emperador de Malkuth? –Ion sugiere- El tampoco quiere una guerra, y ya sabrá porque la llanura Runica se hundió. (Es buena idea –Jade afirma- Asch nos dejo usar el Tartarus.)

(A bordo del Tartarus. Deciden no entrar en la ciudad con el navío, pero este les da problemas tecnicos.)

-Yo puedo ayudar con las maquinas fonicas –Guy se ofrece- *arregla* Es temporal, debemos ir a puerto...

(En la bahia de la ciudad Keterburg, les piden papeles y se sorprenden de la supervivencia del coronel.)

-Soy Jade Curtiss, Coronel de Tercera Division de Malkuth. (¿Usted no había muerto en Azkeiruth?) Ese asunto es alto secreto. Nuestro navío esta roto, le contare la situación al gobernador, el Vizconde Osborn.

[El reino plateado Keterburg.]

(Los buenos buscan por la ciudad nevada, y pasan por el casino. Guy lo conoce, y sabe alguna leyenda.)

-Dicen que si consigues el gordo en la segunda tragaperras por el final, ganas un castillo. (¡ALLA VOY! –Anise se lanza.) Oye, que solo lo dicen para atraer clientes... (Bah, tacaños. ¡Dicen que los menores no pueden jugar!) Tienes que venir con un padre... ¿Qué tal Jade? (¡Papito, dame mi paga! –Anise pelotea.)

(Pero al mago de gafillas no se le tima así. A la salida, la morenita sigue con su plan de pescar a un rico.)

-Pedazo de mansión. ¡Quiero casarme con su dueño! (Seguro que sigue soltero, pero ya va a cumplir los 30...) ¿Es usted, coronel? Casi que me conformaria... (Nah, mejor no... pero seguro que el te diría que si. Le gusta cualquier tipo de mujer. Es su Majestad Peony.) ¡Hala, mi esposo va a estar forrado!

(No sabe si lo dice en serio... llegan a la oficina del gobernador, y les atiende la hermana del gafoso.)

-¡Jade! ¡Mi hermano sigue vivo! (Que tal, Nephry... cuanto tiempo. Desde tu boda, por lo menos. Deja que te explique. *charla*) Me alegro que estés a salvo. Solo el emperador creía que aun seguias vivo...

(Les permite ir al gran hotel a descansar. Pero a Luke le da cita para venir mas tarde, tiene que ser solo.)

-Lo siento, cuando oi que eras una replica... pensé que tenia que hablarte de mi hermano. La razón por la que creo la Fomicria... yo rompi mi muñeca favorita. Jade me hizo una replica, solo tenia 9 años entonces. (Increíble...) Si, en vez de comprarme otra. Ahora parece simpatico, pero mi hermano cuando niño era un demonio. Conocía hechizos que los adultos encontraban demasiado complejos. Disfrutaba matando a los monstruos pequeños. La profesora Nebilim consiguió cambiarle, era una sanadora, una Septima Fonista.

(Cuenta como Jade intento usar el Septimo Fonon y solo incendio un edificio, con la profesora dentro...)

-Miro su cuerpo agonizante, y tuvo una idea. Si hacia una replica suya podía salvar a la profesora. Pero la Nebilim que resulto era un monstruo. (¿Qué paso con la real?) Se murió... mi hermano fue adoptado por los Curtiss. Ya no replicaria seres vivos, gracias a Peony. Pero temo que aun desee revivir a la profesora.

(Luke sale de allí, algo asustado... y se cruza con Jade. Este le asegura, adivinando, que ya no lo haría.)

-No disimules. Pero te aseguro que ya no quiero revivir a Nebilim. Querría pedirle perdón, pero ya sabes, las replicas no tienen recuerdos. Una copia no podría perdonarme. Da igual, no le digas esto a nadie.

(El Tartarus ya esta reparado por la mañana. Nephry les despide y Jade indica como irán a la capital.)

-Para ir a Gran Chokmah hay que pasar el Bosque de Theor. Va a ser duro para un viejo como yo, je, je.

[Bosque de Theor.]

-¿Eh, quienes son? –soldados de guardia. (Jade Curtiss, 3ª Division de Malkuth.) ¿Pero no había muerto en Azkeiruth? (El Vizconde Osborn confirmara mi identidad.) Bueno, podemos dejarle pasar a USTED, coronel, pero... (¡Este es Ion, el Maestro Fonico! –Anise se indigna.) No, podría ser una trampa. Esperen.

(Se llevan a Jade, pero pronto oyen un grito. Los Caballeros Oráculo han atacado miembros de Malkuth.)

-¿Acaso Van esta involucrado? –Tear duda. (No debería haber Sephiroths aquí.) Pero no podemos entrar.

(No tienen permiso, pero si pueden avanzar si los de Malkuth no les pillan. ¡Al final, se ven con Largo!)

-Ja, no esta mal para una princesita. (¡Largo, tu eras el intruso! –Luke reconoce.) Presta mas atención...

(Si, porque Sync ha maldecido a Guy y controla su mente. Nati suelta una flecha al árbol cercano, le da.)

-Meh, el terremoto me descubrió... (¿Quién os dirige, Mohs o el comandante? –Anise interroga.) Que mas da, necesitamos a Ion. Creimos que murió en Azkerituh, pero parece que resistio mejor que la ciudad, je.

(Los Generales se piran. Soldados de Malkuth vienen, y les arrestan por llevar dos Caballeras con ellos.)

[Capital flotante Gran Chokmah.]

-Yo me encargo –llega el general Frings- ¿Tu eres Luke, no? Hijo del duque Fabre. El coronel Jade me dijo de ir a buscaros. Con tanta conmoción, me temo que seréis prisioneros hasta que venga su Majestad.

-Guy tiene una ranura maldita, no puede con ella. Yo podría quitarsela –Ion cuenta- Es un tipo de sello Daathico, un arte fonica que solo conocen los Maestros Fonicos. (Podemos buscarle una habitación, si.) Es mejor que no os acerquéis a el... Guy no habría sido controlado si no tuviera ya deseo de... matarte.

(Esa explicación le aterra a Luke... no se explica como su mejorcisimo amigo pudiera sentir ese rencor.)

-Si te dejo solo eres capaz de pensar que Guy te odia o algo –Tear acompaña- Parece que hubo una vez en que quiso matarte, pero aun así volvió a tu lado, ¿no? (Si querías animarme creo que lo has empeorado...)

(Van a recoger a Jade y Natalia, tras eso al fin van al palacio a ver al jovencisimo emperador Peony.)

-Ah, vosotros debéis ser los que lleváis a mi Jade de un lado para otro. Y encima va y se deja insertar un sello de ranura. Que zoquete puede ser el pobre, ¿eh? (Majestad, no les confunda mas –el gafoso le corta.)

-Hay peligro de que la tierra alrededor de St Binah se hunda –sigue Luke. (¡Debe evacuar! –es Natalia.)

(Peony explica que no es posible enviar a nadie mientras Kimlasca tenga ganas de gresca, que la tiene.)

-Kimlasca no fue responsable de lo de Azkeiruth, y aun si lo fuera St Binah esta en peligro. ¿Por qué no quiere salvarlos? ¡Pues iré yo! –Luke se lanza. (Le pido lo mismo –sigue Natalia- Malkuth no ayudara.)

-Si me permiten sugerir algo –este es Jade- Luke y mi unidad evacuaremos St Binah mientras el general Nordheim contiene el ejército de Kimlasca. (Son mis queridos súbditos... ayudame a salvarlos –Peony.)

(Vuelven a la habitación con Guy, ya se ha curado y explica porque tenía odio escondido hacia Luke.)

-Antes yo era de Malkuth... vivía en la isla de Hod. Cuando tenía 5 años, la guerra empezó. Fue el duque Fabre el que mato a mi familia, mis criados... todo. Y disfrutó haciendolo. Por eso buscaba la venganza.

-Entraste en la Casa Fabre para vengarte, ¿no, Gailardia Gallan? –Jade revela. (¿Ya lo sabias?) Investigue un poco... usas el estilo Albertesco de esgrima, sin escudos, que es propio de Hod. (Yo soy un Fabre...)

-Venga ya. Mentiría si dijera que ya no te odio. Si quieres que me vaya, lo haré. (No... yo confio en Guy.)

[La ciudadela, St Binah.]

(Una vez mas McGovern e hijo discuten sobre las posibles acciones, y Luke llega a decidir por ellos.)

-No podemos mover a las tropas sin la orden del Emperador –dice el hijo, Glenn. (¡Si esperais ordenes del emperador, las tenemos! –Luke irrumpe.) ¿Coronel Curtiss? ¡Esta vivo! Pero abandonaremos la zona...

-Mis tropas escoltaran a los civiles por el camino –sigue Jade- Una vez hecho, unase al general Nordheim.

(Empiezan a movilizar, pero alguien tenia que venir a molestar: es Dist, con su nuevo modelo de Kaiser.)

-¡Jua jua jua! Al fin te encuentro Jade. ¡Me llevare al Maestro Fonico! (No lo harás. Largate.) ¿Todavía quieres salvar a esos gusanos? ¡Tu, que olvidaste a la profesora Nebilim! (¿Aun sigues con esa locura?)

(Parece que el doctor loco no se olvida. Zurran a su robot y al final, una gran brecha separa el pueblo.)

-Tendré que saltar ahí y usar mi himno... –Tear se prepara. (No, no puedes cubrir a tanta gente –es Jade.)

-O sacarles volando... estaban haciendo experimentos sobre eso en Sheridan –Guy recuerda- Excavaron un núcleo flotador que enganchado a las maquinas las haría volar. (¡Pues vamos a pedirles eso prestado!)

-Hod tardo varios días en hundirse. Pero solo aguanto hasta que paso la linea entre Qiphloth y las Tierras Exteriores –Tear calcula. (Sheridan esta en el continente de Radessia, cerca de Baticul –Jade aporta.)

[Ciudad de ingenieros, Sheridan.]

(Dos viejos mecanicos y una vieja cuentan la situación: la maquina voladora Albiore se ha estrellado.)

-El Albiore se estrello en los Altiplanos Meggiora –el viejo Iemon- Tenemos otro núcleo de flotacion, pero es para el Albiore 2. (¡Tenemos que hacer un grupo de rescate para tu nieto Ginji! –el viejo Aston.)

-Los altiplanos están llenos de monstruos –Jade observa- Necesitaran ayuda... (Vamos a preguntarles.)

(En el edificio que hace de sala de conferencias, los viejos cuentan mas información sobre el desastre.)

-El piloto esta atrapado, y los vientos soplan con fuerza, se caera... ¡y los soldados no están aquí ni nada!

-Entonces iré yo. (¡Bien dicho, Luke! –Nati felicita.) No importa que sea noble o no. ¡Es lo que debo!

-El Albiore 2 no esta acabado, si es lo que queréis. (Podéis usar piezas del Tartarus para completarlo.)

(Dicho eso, Ion se queda a supervisar mientras los viejos terminan la nueva maquina. Los buenos se van.)

[Altiplanos de Meggiora.]

-Se puede caer en cualquier momento... –Anise observa. (Si cae, ni el piloto ni la maquina sobreviviran.)

-Tenemos que enganchar los lanzadores desde lados distintos –Guy indica- Luke, elige dos compañeros.

(Tres por cada lado, usan el gancho para asegurar el avion, y sacan de allí al joven Ginji, que agradece.)

-¿Puedes andar? (Si, no me he hecho daño.) Tenemos el núcleo de flotacion, no hay tiempo que perder.

[Ciudad de ingenieros, Sheridan.]

(Los buenos son vistos por los soldados de Kimlasca. Jade tiene traje de Malkuth, y se tiran a por ellos.)

-Esta ciudad hacia maquinas para Malkuth... si no estuvieramos en guerra a nadie le habría importado.

-Os hemos cogido piezas de vuestro navío –la vieja Tamara- Ha sido una gran ayuda tenerlas a mano.

-¡El Albiore tiene nuestros sueños y esperanzas, nunca se estrellara! (Pero ya lo hizo... –Guy recuerda.)

-Debería decirles a los soldados quien soy –la princesa rubia. (¡No nos subestimes! ¡Ahora, a los cielos!)

-Yo soy Noelle, la piloto del Albiore 2 –dice una moza- Ginji es mi hermano. Yo me encargare de esto.

(Usan el nuevo avion para volver como un tiro hacia St Binah, para rescatar a toda la gente esperando.)

[La ciudadela St Binah.]

-Déjeme expresar mi gratitud –salvan a los McGovern- ¿Qué le pasara a St Binah? (Imagino que caera al magma... igual que con Hod, que tardo cerca de un mes –Tear cuenta.) Es su venganza... por lo de Hod.

-¿Y los Sephiroth que? –Luke sugiere- Van le hizo algo al anillo de pasaje, por eso se hundió... ¿es que no podemos repararlo? (No sabemos como... Luke, yo te entiendo –Guy consuela.) ¡No lo entiendes! ¡Nadie me entiende! ¡YO destrui Azkeiruth! Se que esto no lo compensara, pero tengo que salvar esta ciudad...

-Luke, calmate. Vamos a Yulia City –Jade indica- Saben mas de los Sephiroth que nosotros, y ahora que la Partitura que juraba la salvación de St Binah ha fallado... (Mi abuelo será mas cooperativo. Ya lo se.)

[Hogar de los vigilantes, Yulia City.]

-Pensé que vendrías... te estaba esperando –dice Teodoro. (¡Abuelo, ayudanos!) Supongo que si debemos.

(Llevan a los ciudadanos de St Binah a descansar, McGovern felicita a Luke, y este habla con Tear.)

-Los viejos no tenemos ganas de abroncar a la gente que ni siquiera nos cae bien. Jade lo hace por tu bien.

-Tear, gracias. Tu me has echado broncas desde el principio. (*rojez* Ah, eso...) Creí que eran malas, je.

(Tienes que hacer que no te las echen, burro. Van a la sala de conferencias a decidir el siguiente paso.)

-Al grano. ¿Hay alguna forma de salvar St Binah? (Si tuviéramos la Llave de Lorelei.) ¿Y eso que es?

-Es la unión de la Espada y de la Joya de Lorelei –Jade revela- Fueron usadas para crear la Tormenta Planetaria. Es el símbolo del pacto entre Yulia y Lorelei. (La espada absorbe Septimos Fonons, y la joya los dispersa –sigue Tear- Pero tras crear la tormenta la Llave fue lanzada al núcleo del planeta.)

-No podemos usar algo que no tenemos... o que no exista –sigue el alcade- Pero seria posible evitar que St Binah se hunda bajo el líquido: con los anillos de pasaje podemos restaurar el Sephiroth y hacer que flote.

-¿Dónde esta eso? (En la Colina de Shurrey.) ¡Allí me llevaron cuando me secuestraron aquella vez en el Tartarus! –Ion recuerda- Creí que aun tendría los sellos yulianos. (Eso da igual. ¿Cómo los manejamos?)

-Los paneles de control requieren Septimos Fonons –acaba Teo. (Tear, Luke y yo podemos –es Natalia.)

[Colina de Shurrey.]

-Uf, esto no es una maquina fonica normalita –Guy observa- (Que raro. El sello yuliano estaba intacto...)

(Pero le tienen que abrir para ir al interior. Parece que Van si que ha estado allí, y Jade lo nota rápido.)

-*glifo* Ha reaccionado ante Tear. Dice 'Precaución'... ahora si que la has liado, General Grants. (¿Qué ha hecho mi hermano?) Ha cerrado la válvula. Así es imposible revivir el Sephiroth. Ha puesto un codigo para bloquear el anillo. (¿Qué tal si uso Hiper-resonancia para desintegrar solo el cierre?) Puede servir...

(Luke levanta las manos y su energía solo desintegra la parte indicada. Ven particulas de luz flotando.)

-¡Siii, gracias Tear! (*rojez* Yo no hice nada... fuiste tu.) Pero tu me enseñaste a controlar mi energía.

-No se parece al Luke normal... –Natalia se fija. (Es mejor así –dice Guy.) Bah, siempre estas de su lado.

-¡No celebreis tan rápido! –Anise corta- Este Sephiroth sujeta la zona de la llanura Runica. ¡Y a Engeve!

(Aprovechan la fuerza de las particulas para volver a la superficie. Tear se ha cansado mucho hace rato.)

-Esto es lo que pretendia mi hermano... –Tear rabia- Quería erradicar las Tierras Exteriores. Sabía por la Partitura que habría guerra en la Llanura Runica. (Al eliminar el árbol de aquí, moririan ambas armadas.)

[Engeve: Jade saca a la gente y los envía a Chesedonia. Natalia va a Kaitzur a convencer a Almadine.]

-¿Eh? ¿Qué haces tu aquí... que paso con la tregua? –Luke ve a Natalia. (Me han dicho que Almadine vino a Chesedonia a hablar con Mohs.) ¿Cruzaste el campo de batalla? ¡Tu eres tonta! (¡Tu también!)

[Centro del comercio, Chesedonia.]

-¡Conde Almadine! (¿Princesa Natalia?) Seguro que le ha llegado un mensaje de Peony IX diciendo que mi muerte nunca sucedió. Tenía que haber vuelto antes... pero da igual, ya no hay razón para guerrear.

-Conde, soy yo, Luke –el se adelanta- Yo destrui Azkeiruth... solo yo tengo la culpa. ¡Luke von Fabre!

-Alto. No tiene que obeceder órdenes de una princesa FALSA. (¡Como se atreve! ¡Aunque sea usted el Gran Maestro!) Cierto creyente me ha confesado que la hija que tuvo con una criada de la Reina usurpo el lugar de la verdadera princesa. (¡Mentira!) Pero es verdad. Su color de pelo y ojos no coinciden en nada.

(El conde se va, Mohs solo quiere que haya guerra, no hundir mas tierras. Ion quiere volver a Daath.)

-¡Ion! ¡El comandante te hará liberar los sellos de los Sephiroth! –Anise se preocupa. (Entonces vendras a salvarme. Anise Tatlin... ya no eres mi Guardiana.) ¡No me hagas esto...! (Quédate con Luke y protegele.)

-Si nos deja a Anise aquí... es que piensa volver –dice Jade. (Ahora deberíamos ir a Baticul –acaba Nati.)

(Pasan al otro lado de la frontera, esquivando el timo de los Alas Negras. Visitan a Astor el mercader, y pronto un soldado anuncia que el desierto se hunde también. Deciden ir al Sephiroth de las ruinas Zao.)

[Oasis del desierto.]

-Ya era hora de que llegaras –Asch los ha llamado- ¿Te ha pasado algo raro? ¿Tu mente se cruza con la de otro quizas? (Que yo sepa no...) Engeve va a caer. ¡Si os quedais vais a morir! (Pensamos descender Chesedonia a salvo con el Sephiroth –dice Natalia.) Si eso es verdad, ¿no podéis descender el campo de batalla también? Si controlas un anillo puedes manejar los otros a control remoto. O eso ha dicho Van...

(Asch se larga, no sin que Nati se siga preocupando por el. Solo pueden seguir su consejo por ahora.)

[Ruinas Zao.]

-Nunca pensé que volveríamos aquí –Anise observa- Nunca habría adivinado que el comandante tramaba algo malo. (Tampoco sabíamos TUS intenciones –sigue Jade.) Anda ya, yo sigo siendo la linda Anise.

(La morenita pone su mejor cara de lindura e inoncencia. En las ruinas, vencen a un monstruo alterado...)

-Bien, este también ha reaccionado ante mi –Tear observa. (Perfecto, pon estos comandos –Jade instruye- Ascensión. Velocidad triple. Sostener. Ahora traza una linea del cuarto Sephiroth al tercero, y repite.)

-Buf, salio tan bien que casi fue aburrido –Luke bromea- Solo espero que no hagamos nada irreparable.

(Tear se desmaya brevemente. Pero al final si han bajado al Qiploth. Vuelven a Chesedonia a por Noelle.)

-Mmm, el Sephiroth se ha descontrolado... –Jade por la ventanilla. (Brilla como una linterna fonica que va a romperse... –Anise compara.) Si siguen así los árboles se apagaran y las Tierras Exteriores se caeran.

-Pero eso es lo que sostiene a Chesedonia, si se rompe... (Se hundiran en el mar de miasma. A menos que la superficie liquida se solidifique.) Pero la gente creo las Tierras Exteriores para escapar del miasma...

(La no-princesa no cree que puedan hacer algo que los antiguos fallaron. Luke pregunta por la Partitura.)

-Aun si tuviera pistas, no creo que ni mi abuelo pueda ver esa info. (¡Pero Ion si! ¡Es el Maestro Fonico!)

(Por una vez la niña de coletas acierta en elogiar al chico. Deben ir a Daath a localizarle, y con cuidado.)

[Cuartel de la Orden Lorerei, Daath.]

-El 80% del continente de Runica se hundió –el maestro Tritheim- Es peligroso enviar barcos a la mar...

(El maestro controla a la multitud, que se cree atrapada. Los buenos van a la catedral a buscar a su chico.)

-Solo ejecutivos de la Orden pueden entrar al cuarto del Maestro. (¡Es un trabajo para Anise Tatlin!.)

(La morenita pronuncia un codigo para activar el teleportador. De mientras, ven a Mohs hablar con Dist.)

-Gran maestro Mohs, si le ayudo a continuar la guerra... me entregara los datos de replica de la Profesora Nebilim –el doctor confabula. (Yo se los quitare a Van.) Mi plan es hacer que Ion firme y anule la tregua.

-Mohs y Van tienen metas distintas... –confima Jade- Mohs solo quiere causar la guerra vaticinada en la Partitura. ¿Pero Van? (Hundir las tierras... –Tear susurra.) No le creía capaz de destrucción sin sentido...

-Primero hablemos con el rey Ingobert –resume Guy. (Me pregunto si me hará caso... si no soy su hija.)

(Nati se deprime. Pero encuentran a Ion: este no cree que la Partitura Oculta siquiera exista, pero vendrá.)

-Si así fuera habría reconocido a Luke la primera vez... o podría haber evitado la tragedia de Azkeiruth...

(Aun así van a la parte de la catedral donde esta la enorme Piedra Fonica que contiene toda la Partitura.)

-*lee: fragmento del año 2000 / el del 2002* Este es el relacionado con los hundimientos: '2018: el joven heredero del poder de Lorelei llevara a su gente a la ciudad minera. Allí convertira su poder en calamidad y será el arma de Kimlasca, destruirá la ciudad y a si mismo. La tierra de Runica será envuelta en guerra y Malkuth perdera territorio. Kimlasca lo superara y esto le llevara a una era de prosperidad. *desmayo*

(Ion se debilita, los otros le ayudan y discuten: el heredero de Lorelei es Luke. Pero solo tiene 7 años de existencia. ¿Asch? El perdió el nombre de Luke, 'llama sagrada'. Debió morir, pero sigue vivo. Es raro.)

-La existencia de Luke, una replica, no sale en la Partitura. (¿Entonces mi nacimiento la ha desajustado?)

(Vienen soldados. Dist ha cogido a Noelle de rehén, así les atrapan. En un barco, navegan hacia Baticul.)

-No creo que maten a Noelle, Daath es una teocracia independiente –Anise cree. (Pero mataran a Luke...)

-Casi me parece bien. (¡Luke!) El hecho de nacer hizo que la Partitura y los Sephiroth se volvieran locos.

-¡Idiota! –Tear le grita- Dije que no estas atado a ella. ¡Puedes crear tu futuro! Dijiste que ibas a cambiar.

[Capital de la luz, Baticul.]

(Luke y Natalia están separados en una habitación. El ministro Alpine llega allí para una terrible noticia.)

-Meryl, impostora de la princesa de Kimlasca. Luke, impostor del hijo del duque Fabre. El reino os quita cualquier derecho de sucesion, por la matanza de Azkeiruth. Tener la gracia de morir con honor. *vasos*

(Les va a dar veneno... pero Tear llega y le paraliza con el himno Pesadilla. Van a la sala del trono y...)

-¡Natalia! (¡Papa! Dímelo. ¿De verdad no soy tu hija!) No quería creerlo, pero... –Dist y Largo están allí.

-Esta criada ha testificado –Mohs habla- Es Meryl, hija de Sylvia, antigua criada de la difunta Reina.

-La verdadera Natalia nacio muerta... la Reina estaba desesperada, y le di a mi nieta, nacida días antes.

-Que desgracia, Meryl. Te has dado cuenta que no eras la verdadera princesa, y por eso ayudaste en la destrucción de Azkeiruth. ¡Tu también morirás! –Mohs a Luke- Y así seguiremos la guerra con Malkuth.

(Lo tenia todo pensado... Asch viene a ayudarles a escapar sosteniendo a Dist y Largo. Pere, instructor de Luke y Guy, retrasa a los soldados. Los ciudadanos ayudan a Natalia, saben que ella no destruyo nada.)

-Es cierto: no soy de sangre real. Soy una impostora. (¡Y que mas da! Usted nos ayudo con el hospital.)

(No será de verdad, pero sus obras de caridad no se las quita nadie. Les aconsejan ir al Pantano Inista.)

[Pantano de Inista.]

-Espero que Asch este bien –la rubia esta triste- Toda esa gente me apoyaba... (Puedes agradecerselo al salvar Auldrant –sigue Guy.) ¿A dónde lleva el pantano? (A Beklend... pero es territorio de Kimlasca...)

(Cruzan el pantano esquivando al monstruo de los rumores, el Behemot. Pronto llegan al otro lado.)

-Los de Baticul llorarian por Natalia si le pasara algo –Luke recuerda- Ha hecho muchas buenas obras.

-Si Luke fuera príncipe solo se daría la gran vida –Guy bromea- Si su Majestad te rechaza, ven conmigo a Malkuth. Yo te acogere con brazos abiertos. (*rojez* ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso con la cara tan seria?)

-¡Eh, no dejes que Guy te haga traicionar a tu país! –Luke avisa. (¿Y si derrocamos al rey Ingobert, eh?)

(Anise le sigue la broma, pero Natalia se alegra que todos estén tratando de hacerla olvidar su tristeza.)

[Ciudad de maquinas fonicas Beklend.]

-Hay un tipo en la ciudad que investiga replicas con Van: Spinoza –Jade informa a Luke- Le visitaremos.

-¡Vimos como montaba un follon en Baticul! –soldado confundido- Grants quiere verle, señor Asch.

(Aprovechan para ser llevados ante Van en el laboratorio. La pistolera Legretta esta con el, la detiene.)

-¿Por qué destruyes los Sephiroth y hundes las Tierras Exteriores? –su hermana. (¡Eso no estaba escrito!)

-La Partitura de Yulia... ja, si la gente sigue confiando en esa basura solo conseguiran extinguirse. (Ya, la Partitura no importara mucho si MATAS a todos –es Jade.) Es la única forma de liberar al mundo, morirá el espíritu Lorelei. (¿El alma del Septimo Fonon?) Los humanos son marionetas de un destino escrito. Las replicas lo solucionaran. (¿Es que piensas replicar el mundo entero? –Guy se cabrea.) ¿Qué me dices tu, Gailardia? ¡El mundo sabía que Hod seria destruido, y aun así no hicieron nada! Mi promesa sigue en pie.

(Prometieron vengarse de Fabre... Asch ha llegado allí, y Van le quiere para si, pero no lo conseguira.)

-Si quieres Hiper-resonancias usa a tu querida replica. (Hum, ese sucedaneo ni siquiera sabe controlarla.)

-¡Retira eso! –Tear saca cuchillo. (Tear, guarda eso –Jade es cauto- No podemos morir aquí, no todavía.)

(Los malos se retiran, Asch explica que Ion le pidió salvarlos. Van a la posada y discuten sobre la posible venganza de Guy. Luke confía en el. Ya en la habitación se reúnen con la piloto Noelle, que se alegra.)

-Asch me salvo. Lo que pasa es que le sacaron el núcleo flotador al Albiore en Daath, solo puede navegar.

-Ion me dio esto para ti –Asch da libro a Jade. (Hum, de la Era del Amanecer... es un texto prohibido.)

(Se lo lee y al día siguiente resume lo que sucede con el miasma liquido: es culpa del núcleo planetario.)

-La causa de la liquidificacion del Qiploth esta en el núcleo. Debería estar en calma, pero esta vibrando violentamente. Parece que fue causado por la Tormenta Planetaria: las particulas del núcleo salen del 1er Sephiroth, la Puerta de Radiación, y vuelven a el con la Puerta de Absorción. La meta esta clara: detener la Tormenta, aunque así debilitemos las artes fonicas, la fonotecnologia... o incluso los anillos de pasaje.

(Asch se va a tomar el fresco, los buenos van a laboro a pedirles a los viejos Hencken y Cathy fabricar cierta maquina. Necesitan colarla por un Sephiroth, así que vuelta a Daath. ¡Pero Spinoza ha escapado!)

-Tenemos que atraparle, yo lo haré –dice el Sangriento. (¡Asch! ¿Nos ayudaras?) ¡No te equivoques...!

(El pobre sigue tsundereando delante de Natalia. El otro pelirrojo tiene que encontrar de nuevo a Ion.)

[Cuartel de la Orden Lorelei, Daath.]

-Mohs aun debería estar en Baticul –Nati recuerda. (Pero los 6 Generales podrían estar aquí –Jade avisa.)

(Anise dice de preguntar a sus papis por su paradero. Y estos les cuentan donde están todos ellos.)

-Mohs, Largo y Dist están en Baticul –el papi Oliver. (Legretta en Beklend –la mami Pamela.) Sync fue a la Puerta de Radiación. (Y Arietta debería volver ya de la de Absorción. El maestro esta en la biblioteca.)

(Van con Ion para pedirle su ayuda con los sellos, este cuenta que ya le hicieron quitar los de la Puertas.)

-Esos son el punto de inicio y fin de la Tormenta, no nos sirven –Jade decide. (¿No hay ningún otro?)

-Legretta dijo algo cuando lo del Tartarus: 'Con el puente fuera, tendremos que dejar el Valle del Tataroo y su Sephiroth para luego'. Ese sello no estará abierto, así que puedo ayudaros –Ion se ofrece a venir.

-Agh, otra vez la voz... –Luke se queja. (_¡Por fin me oyes, desecho! Malas noticias. Spinoza se chivo a Van sobre detener el núcleo, los 6 Generales le secuestraron._) ¿Qué les ha pasado a Hencken y Cathy?

(Esos están a salvo, Asch les envío por barco a Sheridan. Allí tienen que ir para recoger su maquina.)

-Anise, querida, Arietta ya ha vuelto. Le dije que la esperabas –cuenta su madre. (¡Mama! ¡Estas loca!)

-¡Os encontré, asesinos! –Ari trae dos ligers- ¡Voy a vengar a mi mami! (¡Lugubreta, este no es lugar!)

(Pamela protege a Ion para que no le muerdan... sus palabras hacen recordar a Guy algo reprimido.)

-_Si he podido protegerte, al heredero de Gardios, no me arrepiento_... –voz de mujer. (¡Me acuerdo!)

(Tras dejar a Pamela con su maridito van con Guy, les cuenta que ya recuerda como murió su familia.)

_-Escucha, Gailardia. Debes sobrevivir, por la Casa Gardios. (¡Cualquier fonista es una amenaza!)_

_(Su hermana y un par de criadas le esconden en la chimenea. El duque Fabre viene y mata a todas.)_

-Mi hermana me protegio cuando venian a por mi. Sus cadáveres acabaron en una pila sobre mi. Pere me encontró, pero ya no recordaba la escena. (Así que tu fobia viene de ese trauma –Jade concluye.) Je, soy patético. Me salvaron, y yo acabe por temerlas. (Y yo me había burlado de eso. Soy tonta... –es Natalia.)

[Ciudad de ingenieros Sheridan.]

-Que bien que nos encontramos, chiquillos –la jefa Noir. (¡Los Alas Negras!) Tal parece que mientras trabajemos con Asch acabaremos por cruzarnos. (¿Qué tienes que ver con Asch?) Huy, no te pongas tan celosilla, señorita. (Trabajan para Asch... posiblemente son los circenses que nos ayudaron a escapar.)

(Natalia aun gruñe... van al taller y ven a todos los viejos mecanicos, los hombres discuten como locos.)

-Ya hemos terminado el medidor de frecuencias –el viejo Hencken. (Pero con MI ayuda –el viejo Iemon- ¿Vais a aplicar la misma frecuencia para anular la vibracion, no?) Ja, dejaselo a la Clase M de Sheridan.

[Valle del Tataroo.]

-No había visto nada que pareciera un Sephiroth –Luke mira. (Bueno, aquella vez era de noche –es Tear.)

-¿Los dos solos, y de noche? Sospechoso –Anise chincha. (¡Luke! ¡No sabia que teniais ESA relación!)

-¡No, no, que va, salimos disparados de la mansión y...! (Solo la idea es absurda.) Eh, ahí te has pasado.

(Luke se enfada. Jade se lo pasa bomba. Pronto, Anise ve una planta super-rara y valiosa, quiere cogerla.)

-¡Es legendaria, valen 4 millones de gald cada una! (Que te vas a caer.) Nah, no me trates como una niña.

(Por hablar, resbala y se va a caer. Guy la agarra y puja. Por eso notan que ya no le repelen las mujeres.)

-Estoy orgullosa. Fobia o no, si no la hubieras salvado, te habría perdido todo el respeto –Natalia afirma.

-Guy es un aristócrata de Malkuth. Seguro que tiene una fortuna –sigue Jade. (¡Guuuy, te quiero!.)

(Si, la morenita sigue queriendo un marido rico... al rato les ataca un monstruo unicornio enloquecido.)

-Mieu mieu mieu –el cheagle traduce- El Uniceros no le gusta el miasma, asi que se puso loco en cuanto se le acerco. Dice que Tear tiene miasma en el cuerpo. (Que raro... ¿será por haber nacido en el Qiploth?)

(No piensan mucho en ello. Buscan el sello yuliano y Ion lo apaga, otra vez Jade emite su veredicto.)

-Posiblemente, como ignoramos el codigo de Van en la colina Shurrey y las ruinas Zao los anillos de las otras zonas consideran a Luke un intruso. Así que tendremos que marcarles las nuevas órdenes con las Hiper-resonancias. (Otra vez fuerza bruta, eh...) Traza una linea entre el 4º Sephiroth y este, el 6º. Pasa del quinto: ese es Azkeiruth. Conecta el 1º y el 3º. Bajo el 6º escribe: 'Descenso, velocidad normal'.

(Miden la frecuencia. El plan es controlar todos desde el 1er Sephiroth, la Puerta de Radiación. Se van.)

[Ciudad de ingenieros Sheridan.]

-Ah, ya estáis aquí –las viejas- Estamos arreglando el Tartarus, es perfecto para vuestro viaje al núcleo.

-Esperar, tengo que decir algo –Luke hacia todos- ¿Os parece bien descender las tierras nosotros solos? Cambiara el mundo entero. Al menos deberíamos trabajar juntos con Tito y el emperador Peony, ¿no?

-Tendríamos que volver a Baticul –dice la rubia- Y no cambia el hecho de que mi padre... me rechazo.

(Nati quiere pensarlo. De noche, se ve con Asch. Este la asegura que todos en Baticul están a su favor.)

-'Algún día cambiaremos el país'. 'Para que nadie sea pobre o haya guerra' –el pelirrojo la recuerda la promesa- No te dije eso porque fueras la princesa. No importa de quien seas hija... solo haz lo que puedas.

-Aaah... –Luke espía. (No es bonito espiar –Tear llega.) ¡Eh, no fue adrede! Yo... si no hubiera nacido... (Asch habría muerto en Azkeiruth, siendo 'Luke'. Tu vives tu propia vida. No lo olvides.) Ah, gracias...

(Día siguiente: deciden conseguir la colaboración de ambos países, sin importar el riesgo. ¡A Baticul!)

[Capital de la luz, Baticul.]

-Soy Ion, el Maestro Fonico –el chico representa- Los que me acompañan tienen la protección de Daath.

(Así no pueden hacerles nada. Llegan hasta Ingobert y le convencen de que Nati es la única hija posible.)

-¡Tito, Natalia es tu hija! ¡Es la única hija que conoces, desde hace 17 años! ¡La única que has querido!

-Perdoneme Majestad, y a estos jóvenes –Jade corta- Si le parece podemos volver después. (¿No querrá apresarnos?) Los ciudadanos se amotinarian, y Daath responderia ferozmente si perdiera a su Maestro Fonico. (¿Me estas amenazando, Necromante?) Para nada. *carta* Aquí he resumido nuestra situación.

(El rey la leera mientras los otros van a la posada. Natalia lamenta haber estado lejos de el. De mañana...)

-Vuestra propuesta contradice la Partitura... –el rey duda. (La Partitura ya no sirve: empezó a desviarse en cuanto naci –Luke sabe.) Replicas, eh... ¿Qué buscáis? (Paz con Malkuth, y bajar las Tierras Exteriores.)

-¡Impensable! ¡Malkuth es el enemigo! –el ministro Alpine. (¡Son impostores innobles! –Mohs remata.)

-Lo haré. (¡Majestad, no!) ¡Silencio, no se burle de mi HIJA! Natalia, has despertado el afecto por mi país que había olvidado. (Mas que dejar de ser princesa, lamentaba dejar de ser tu hija –abrazo de la arquera.)

[Capital flotante Gran Chokmah.]

-Bueno, parece que Kimlasca esta dispuesta a hablar –el joven Peony. (Se lo pido en nombre de nuestro reino, perdone nuestra agresión.) Dicho así parece que os estáis arrodillando. Jade, ¿Por qué la dejaste?

-Ja, era demasiado obvio... –el bromea- En cuanto a la reunión, podríamos hacerla en Daath, pero seria mejor un sitio lejos de Mohs. (Tear. ¿Qué tal Yulia City? –Luke sugiere- Tienen que conocer el Qiploth.)

-Necesitaremos la piedra flotadora –Ion recuerda- Dist la tiene, tendré que preguntar al maestro Tritheim.

[Cuartel de la Orden Lorelei, Daath.]

-*avion de papel* Anda, que es esto... –Luke lee- 'A mis odiados enemigos, la Banda de Jade: yo, Dist la Rosa, tengo en mi poder la piedra flotadora. Si la queréis tendréis que venir al sitio donde empezó todo. ¡Ajustaremos cuentas! ¿A que tenéis miedo? ¡Nunca tendréis la piedra! ¡Desde luego, no esta en Daath!'

-Ignorarle. Seguro que la piedra esta en Daath. Estupido. Si esta en Keterburg... se congelara esperando.

(Dentro de la catedral, Tritheim les cuenta que Mohs llevo monton de caballeros a la Fuente de Aramis.)

-Seguro piensa clausurar la Carretera Yulia para obligarnos a ver a Dist. (Su ayudante debería saber mas.)

(Van al cuarto del ayudante, y los soldados tienen órdenes de no dejar pasar a nadie, pero no herir a Ion. Tras darles pal-pelo, encuentran al ayudante Reiner entrenando. Se ven obligados a dormirle con himno.)

-Antes de subir a todos en el Albiore tengo una propuesta –el crío peliverde- Kimlasca, Malkuth y Daath están de acuerdo en bajar las Tierras Exteriores, pero olvidamos a Chesedonia... que es independiente.

(Pues irán a hablar con el excentrico Astor en lo que Noelle busca a los otros mandamases, es sencillo.)

[Hogar de los vigilantes, Yulia City.]

(Los lideres firman el tratado de paz ante el alcalde Teodoro. Guy se acerca a Ingobert y pide silencio.)

-Usted hizo un tratado parecido tras la Guerra de Hod. ¿Podrá cumplirlo esta vez? (Esa vez era distinto... la Partitura nos prometió prosperidad.) ¿Y por ESO destruyo Hod? ¡Allí había Kimlascans también: mi madre! *espada al cuello* Si, Eugene Cecille. La mandaste a casarse con un Gardios como gesto de paz.

-Guy, si quieres venganza deberías matarme a mi –el duque habla- Yo mate a la Condesa de Gardios, por que no quiso ayudarnos contra Malkuth. Estábamos en guerra... y haces cualquier cosa por sobrevivir.

-Yo debería ser blanco de tu arma, Gailardia –habla Peony- Kimlasca no destruyo Hod. Se destruyo sola. O mas bien, nosotros lo hicimos... había un laboratorio de fomicria en Hod. Jade también recuerda, ¿no?

-Con la guerra en el aire, tuvimos que clausurarlo –explica el gafoso- El antiguo emperador decidio que destruiria al ejercito de Kimlasca: conectaron a un sujeto a una maquina que creo una Hiper-resonancia artificial. Tenia 11 años... era hijo de un caballero que servia a los Gardios. Creo que se llamaba Fende.

-¡No puede ser! Vandeldesca Musto Fende... –Tear se asusta- Todos le conocéis bien. ¡Es Van Grants!

-Guy, calmate... –Ion calma- Parece que tendrías que matar a todos los presentes para vengarte al fin...

(Menos mal que Guy ya no quiere venganza. Vuelven a Sheridan para montar en el Tartarus, al núcleo.)

[Ciudad de ingenieros Sheridan.]

-Ya hemos modificado el Tartarus –el viejo Iemon- La barrera fonica os protegerá del miasma y de la presión del planeta. Tras la misión saldréis volando en el Albiore. Esta todo preparado en el puerto.

(Pero en el camino se interpone Legretta la Rápida. No les va a permitir calmar el miasma, y ataca.)

-Spinoza tenia razón: los viejos estaban en Sheridan. ¡Ja, ni siquiera el Necromante se atreveria a atacar!

(Cierto, hay muchos civiles para usar magias. La vieja Tamara saca lanzallamas, los otros se interponen.)

-¡El Tartarus también tiene nuestro sudor y sangre! ¡Amo Luke, princesa Natalia, vayan hacia el puerto!

(En el puerto esta Van... y no duda en rajar a los viejos. Spinoza esta con el, y teme que le haga igual.)

-Spinoza, esto es lo que te pasara si te opones. (Sync pudo infiltrarse –dice la pistolera.) Bien, retiraros.

(De camino al núcleo, Sync se revela como polizón: ha saboteado el glifo protector del navío, que tonto.)

-No os dejare huir. ¡Vais a hundiros en el barro! (Pero tu también morirás –es Jade.) ¡Ja, me parece bien!

(Luchan contra el guerrero y sus artes marciales rapidas. Pero son muchos contra el, pierde la mascara.)

-Tu también eres una replica del Maestro Fonico –Ion entiende. (¿Por qué hay dos Ions? –pero Anise no.) Yo soy la septima y ultima replica del maestro... lo siento Anise. Solo existo desde hace dos años. (Pero eso fue cuando yo sustituí a Arietta...) El Ion original estaba moribundo... y Mohs y Van le replicaron.

-Tu eras el mas parecido al original, y a sus poderes... no como nosotros, pura basura. Me iban a lanzar vivo al cráter del Monte Zaleho. (¡No digas eso! ¡También somos seres vivos! –Luke interviene.)

(El guerrero no quiere piedad: se tira por la borda para hundirse en el lodo. Los otros están en un apuro.)

-Se nos acaba el tiempo... Luke, Tear, ayudarme a redibujar el glifo fonico. Necesito gran concentración.

(El coronel libera sus fonons y Luke los guía para redibujar el glifo. Pero aun les espera otra sorpresa.)

-¡Agh... de quien es esta voz! –jaqueca de Luke. (_Tu, que eres igual que yo. Liberame del ciclo eterno..._)

(La voz extraña posee a Tear, que raro. Al hablar, se revela como la conciencia de Lorelei, el 7º Fonon.)

-Luke, al fin te conozco. Tu especie me conoce como Lorelei. Yo soy el Septimo Fonon. Tu, y el otro tu, sois mis isofones perfectos. Por eso te lo pido: algo esta absorbiendo mi poder, atacando los Sephiroth...

(Tras esa pista deben llevar a Tear al medico, sospechan algo. En la ciudad les dicen su enfermedad.)

[Ciudad de maquinas fonicas Beklend.]

-Los fonons sanguineos de Tear están inestables –el doctor Shu- Al usar artes fonicas el usuario absorbe fonons, pero están envenenados... ¿Cómo se llama? El miasma. Ha manchado sus Septimos Fonons. No creo que pueda sobrevivir... (¡Pero yo estoy bien! –es Luke.) Ella ha absorbido 100 veces mas que otros.

(Jade cree que no necesitaran usar mas los anillos de pasaje, pero aun así, Luke debería verla y hablar.)

-El núcleo se ha calmado y los Sephiroth están controlados. ¡Ya no hay que bajar las tierras! (Los anillos están al limite. Hay que hacerlo.) Si caen mucha gente morirá. No me atrevo a decirte simplemente que pares... (Idiota, por supuesto. Si lo hubieras hecho te habría perdido el respeto.) ¡Pero no te hagas la dura!

(Al pelirrojo le fastidia su frialdad. Un investigador les dice donde están los anillos que aun quedan.)

[Altiplanos de Meggiora.]

-Tear, detén esta locura –Legretta les asalta- Grants se preocupa por ti. Unete a nosotros. (Gracias, paso de un mundo poblado por replicas –Guy chulea- ¿Qué hay de malo en este?) La Partitura de Yulia es mas fuerte de lo que crees. Todo sucedera como predijo la Septima Piedra. (¡Tear, ya se... eso era la Piedra!)

(Cuando bajaban al núcleo vieron un brillo... en la destruida isla de Hod. Donde Van había vivido. Ay.)

-¿Entonces Van sabe el futuro escrito en la Septima Piedra? ¿Nos estaremos equivocando? –Luke piensa.

(Pero entran a las ruinas. Vencen a un fonbot de mantenimiento, y llegan a la maquina. Jade les guía.)

-Ponte esto para medir tus fonon sanguineos –Jade a Tear- Hum. Un gran nivel de miasma esta entrando en Tear desde el anillo. Responde a los genes de Tear, una descendiente de Yulia... el planeta mismo esta contaminado. Si usamos la gravedad del planeta se podría hacer algo, pero no prometo nada. ¡A Beklend!

(El viejo Aston les saluda a la salida, pero parece que Spinoza espiaba. Roba el Albiore 3 de Aston y se pira, pero como solo tiene fuel para el vuelo de prueba se estrella cerca de Beklend. Ha sido oportuno.)

[Ciudad de maquinas fonicas Beklend.]

-Fui a Sheridan a ver las tumbas... oi que Aston iba a Meggiora y quise disculparme... (¿Por qué narices huiste?) ¡Me dio miedo! Había traicionado a Hencken y Cathy. Cuando murieron me di cuenta del error.

-Puedo creerle –sigue Luke- Se me hacia difícil admitir que había destruido Azkeiruth, el es como yo.

-Si de verdad te arrepientes puedes ayudarnos –dice Jade- Investiga como neutralizar o aislar el miasma.

(Jade le da unas notas. Los investigadores dicen que hay un Sephiroth cerca de Daath. Anise esta rara...)

[Cuartel de la Orden Lorelei, Daath.]

-Maestro Ion, ya ha vuelto –Mohs esta con Tritheim- El anillo de pasaje esta tras esa puerta, según los informes de Yulia City. *señala* Van se largo con los 6 Generales... ¡me ha dejado casi sin Caballeros!

-Que tipo mas desagradable –Nati se queja. (El solo quiere seguir la Partitura, no esta con Van –es Ion.)

(En una biblioteca, Anise tropieza –eh, eso lo hace Colette- y abre un pasaje oculto. Es muy conveniente.)

-¡Ay, que tropezon! *clic* (¿Por qué Mohs sabia de este pasaje y no Ion?) Posiblemente el original si...

-Anise, quiero preguntarte –el mago increpa- ¿Ya sabias de este pasaje? (¡Nooo, que va, ni idea, seguro!)

(Pasan al ardiente Monte Zaleho. Ion abre paso, se cansa, Hiper-resonancias de Luke, Tear tose. Tipico.)

[Ciudad de maquinas fonicas Beklend.]

-Hace usted honor a su fama, doctor Balfour. Este plan puede funcionar –Spinoza resume- La division entre las Tierras Exteriores y el Qliphoth tiene un campo de fuerza que las mantiene a flote. Cuando se bajen crearan una fuerza que empujara el miasma hacia dentro, al cerrar todos los anillos dejara de salir.

-Como el núcleo ya no vibra el miasma liquido se endurece... por eso no contaminará –Nati entiende.

-Y a usted se le ocurrio antes que a mi, el experto físico. (¡Solo queda el Sephiroth del Monte Roneal!)

(Anise se alegra, incluso levanta a Luke por la mañana. Pero Tear ha volado. Asch se la había llevado.)

[Cueva de Ortion.]

-Podéis pasar –Legretta es amable. (¡No me lo esperaba!) Yo solo respeto los deseos del comandante...

(Aun así pretende pararles cuando lleguen al monte. Pronto ven a Asch, Tear y Van, que ya les ataca.)

-¡Van, detente! –la hermana ruega- Si sigues con eso el miasma acabara destruyendo tu cuerpo también.

-Lo único que importa es liberar al mundo de la Partitura. (Ja, ni con todos los Septimos Fonons de todo el planeta podrías lograrlo –Jade lo sabe.) Cuanto mas vibrara el núcleo la Tormenta Planetaria crearia mas Septimos, pero lo detuvisteis... (Imposible. Los fonons se separarian de la replica para volver a la Tormenta, y moririan.) Al destruir a Lorelei liberare los Septimos Fonons... y sin ellos no habrá Partitura.

(Dos pajaros de un tiro. Curiosamente, no hay mas lucha. Salen de allí, con Asch cojeando tras ellos.)

[El reino plateado Keterburg.]

-¡Jade, llegas a tiempo! –su hermana Nephry- Saphir se desmayo en la plaza de la ciudad, preguntaba si ya habías llegado. (Que idiota... bueno, le preguntaremos por el Monte Roneal.) Esta ahora en el hotel...

(Es el verdadero nombre de Dist. Jade entra a su cuarto del hotel y hace cosas... ruidosas... al interrogar.)

-Puede haber avalanchas y grandes monstruos, pero bueno. *al soldado* El General Dist esta ahí, llevelo.

(Los soldados se llevaran a Dist mientras los buenos escalan el monte nevado. Legretta ha traído amigos: Largo y Arietta. Sucede una feroz batalla, que acaba cuando la avalancha se lleva a los malos. Que pena.)

-No pasa nada... –Tear se lamenta- Eran enemigos, hubieran muerto en nuestras manos. Entremos al sello.

-Ahora tenemos que conectar los Sephiroth a las Puertas de Radiación y Absorción –Jade guía a Luke- Te queda activarlos. ¿Ah? Uf, buena jugada... las particulas están fluyendo en sentido inverso. Los Sephiroth se pondrán del revés, así, TODAS las tierras caeran menos la Puerta de Absorción. (¡No lo permitiremos!)

-El Tartarus esta bloqueando la vibracion del núcleo –Anise recuerda. (¡Así lo romperan! –sigue la rubia.)

-Cada General Divino tenia algo que le empujaba a destruir el mundo conocido... eso le venia bien a Van.

(Es la única explicación de porque le apoyarian en su locura. Vuelven a Keterburg a descansar un poco, el gran día va a llegar. Luke habla con los otros, incluso Asch estaba allí. Vuelan hacia el ultimo destino.)

[Puerta de Absorción.]

(El paisaje laberintico causa que se separen, pero al rato se reúnen y Jade les cuenta el plan que pensaba.)

-El anillo de pasaje esta ahí enfrente y Van también –Guy nota. (El coronel quiere bajar todas las tierras.)

-Aun con el Albiore tardariamos mucho en llegar a la Puerta de Radiación tras vencer a Van... se caerian por el camino. Tendremos que escribir 'redirigir las ordenes a la Puerta de Radiacion'. Pero los Septimos Fonons tienen que venir del mismo que dio las instrucciones a los otros. (Vale, no puedo fallar –es Luke.)

(Llegan ante la maquina y el maestro Van, que esta tocando el organo. Psss. Se gira y llama su atención.)

-¿Por qué estas aquí? Asch es el que tenía que haber venido... para construir un nuevo mundo conmigo.

-¿Y por que me creaste? ¿De que sirvio que naciera? –Luke protesta- Solo para desviar la Partitura...

-Una desviación insignificante como tu no es nada para la Partitura. Es una droga... si una prediccion te promete riquezas y se cumple... por supuesto creerás en la siguiente. Por 2000 años Yulia ha creado una adiccion a su Partitura. *golpe* ¡Hace falta una medicina muy fuerte para curar 2000 años de adiccion!

(No le convencen, ni siquiera su propia hermana. La solución, como de tantas otras cosas, es luchar. El malo cae vencido... ¡al núcleo! Luke maneja el anillo, Asch le apoya de forma fantasmal... y oye algo.)

-Asch, Luke, os enviare mi llave... usarla para liberarme. Aquel que Roba la Gloria... ¡quiere atraparme!

-Lorelei... agh, no importa ahora. ¡Hay que contar a los demás que funciono! Asch, gracias por ayudar...

[Capital de la luz, Baticul: un mes después.]

-¡Mieuuu! Amo, levantese... su mama y papa le llaman –Mieu despierta. (Uf, no tengo ganas de nada...)

(Va al salón y están los duques Fabre y la general Cecille. Le piden comprobar algo sobre la batalla.)

-Cuando Van se cayo al núcleo... ¿su espada quedo en el suelo? (Mmm, si.) Desde Beklend nos cuentan que la Tormenta Planetaria se ha activado. Vieron señales de que alguien estuvo allí. Y la espada voló...

-¿Por qué no ves a tus amigos? –su madre Susanne- No te sienta bien la mansión... pero promete volver.

(Van con el mayordomo a coger el correo. Aunque su padre no le gusta que se hable con los no-nobles.)

-Carta de Guy, Anise y Tear... imaginaba que Asch no querría hablarme. Si pudiera enviarle mi voz como hacia el... (Amo, desde lo de Van no ha tenido jaquecas.) Ya, no he vuelto a oirle... ni a Lorelei tampoco.

(Lee las cartas: Tear informa del revuelo en Yulia City, Guy comenta su vida en Malkuth sirviendo a su emperador, Anise... sigue queriendo ligar con el. Luke ira ahora a Sheridan por barco, a por el Albiore.)

[Ciudad de ingenieros Sheridan.]

-Anda, ¿tu también quieres el Albiore? –el viejo Aston- Otro vino a por el, un tal Asch. Fue hace un mes.

-Eso fue cuando me ayudo... desde la Puerta de Radiación. ¿Qué paso después? ¿Le dijo a donde iba?

-Si buscas a Asch dijo que iba a Yulia City –la piloto Noelle- El Albiore tuvo que volver aquí a repararse.

-Ah, gracias. Siempre os estoy dando problemas. (No pasa nada, me encanta volar con el, será un honor.)

-Amo, si vamos a por Asch tendremos que ir a Yulia City o le perderemos. (¿Quién te dijo que eligieras?)

[Hogar de los vigilantes, Yulia City.]

-Que bueno verte, Luke –el alcalde Teo- Me preocupaba que haría el mundo sin la Partitura, pero parece que lo esta llevando bien. Asch menciono a Lorelei y la Tormenta Planetaria... Tear esta con documentos.

(Va a buscar a la melenuda, esta en su jardincito al que ha puesto un lapida en nombre de su hermano.)

-Gracias por rezar conmigo... bienvenido. Perdón, nunca había escrito una carta así. (Se veía muy propia de ti.) Hablaba con Van... intento abandonar a los humanos para romper la Partitura. ¿Por qué tuvo que ser tan extremista? ¿Por qué estaba mal tu metodo, Luke... simplemente ignorarla? En todo eso pensaba.

-Yo estoy igual. Cuanto mas pienso mas miedo tengo... Asch tendría que estar en esa mansión, no yo. Si sucediera, no se donde viviria ni que haría. Al menos allí, tengo que 'hacer de Luke'. ¿Y si el volviera?

-¿Ya olvidaste lo que dijiste al rey Ingobert sobre Natalia? Para ti y tus padres, estos 7 años son reales.

-Dije que quería cambiar, pero antes debería tener un 'yo' que cambiar. (Pues preguntale a tus amigos.)

(Irán a reunirlos. Tear aguanta el miasma con medicina, así que podrá ir con el a Daath a dar su informe.)

[Cuartel de la Orden Lorelei, Daath.]

-Y esta piedra tiene la lista de las victimas. Con eso concluye la explicación de este monumento –Anise recibe propina. (Anise, no puedes quedarte ofrendas personales –Tear abronca.) ¡Pero tengo que pagar la deuda de mis papis... porfaaa! (¿Nos concedes una audiencia con Ion?) Valeee. Esperarme en la catedral.

(Van a la catedral. Tear aprovecha y explica que Mohs fue retirado como maestro, Ion es el líder total.)

-¡Uf, ya volví! –la morenita llega- Que bueno veros. Sobre todo a Luke. 3. Ion ya se preocupaba por ti. La gente sigue queriendo que leamos la Partitura... parece que cambiar esta religión va a ser imposible.

(Entran al cuarto de Ion, les dice que trata de informar al mundo sobre las replicas. Tear le da su informe.)

-Consumo enorme de Septimos Fonons. Parece que aumentar la Tormenta Planetaria era el plan de mi hermano. (¿Van sigue vivo?) No lo creo, pero su visión de un mundo replicado esta cogiendo fuerzas.

-¡Luke! ¿Qué haces aquí? –Guy ha llegado- Ion esta contigo, que oportuno. Vengo en nombre de la Casa Noble de Malkuth. Dist escapo del penal de Gran Chokmah... y luego ataco el barco que llevaba a Mohs a su juicio. (¿Dist quiso salvar a Mohs?) Tal parece. Asch me aviso sobre los 6 Generales, por eso lo supe.

[La ciudadela St Binah.]

-¡Luke! ¿Te cortaste el pelo otra vez? –Mcgovern Padre- ¿O es que lo de antes era una peluca? ¿Por qué dijiste esa tontada de 'el pelo me crece rápido'? (Ese que se parece a mi, ¿Dónde fue?) ¿Es que es algún hermano gemelo? (En cierto modo... se llama Asch.) Dijo que se iba a la colina Shurrey, para ver algo...

(Van a la cueva en la colina. Luke pregunta a Guy si guarda rencor a los Fabre por destrozar su vida.)

-Estábamos en guerra, mucha gente sufrió. Al menos ya se que es lo que paso, de boca de ellos mismos.

-¡Ese es mi lindo conde Gailardia! *abrazo de Anise* (¡AAAAH!) Ay, todavía no se le quita del todo.

(Avanzan y ven cadáveres de Caballeros Oráculo... no se explican quien ha sido. ¡Encuentran a Legretta!)

-Entrega la Llave de Lorelei –la pistolera amenaza a Asch. (¡Hah! *Tear ataca*) Hum, eres lenta, Tear... yo te enseñe mejor que eso. (¿Cómo sobreviviste a la avalancha?) Los monstruos amigos de Arietta nos rescataron... no pudimos proteger a Grants, pero da igual. ¡La próxima vez me llevare la Llave de Lorelei!

(Huye a lomos de un monstruo. Asch se levanta como puede y explica lo que le han tratado de hacer.)

-Es posible que los Generales sigan vivos. En cuanto a lo que oíste... es verdad, Lorelei esta 'atrapada'. El volumen total de Septimos Fonons descendera... y la Tormenta Planetaria se recrudecera para compensar.

-¡Entonces volverá el miasma! ¡Eso es MALO! –la niñita sabe. (_Asch entendió a Lorelei, pero yo no..._)

(Luke se deprime. Vuelven a St Binah, Jade esta allí. Ha habido un ataque, llevan a Frings a la capital.)

[La capital flotante Gran Chokmah.]

-Coronel Curtiss, y los demás... –Frings agoniza- No me queda mucho... coronel, tengo la identidad de los atacantes. Era solo una compañía, con la bandera de Kimlasca. Nos atacaron con bombistas kamikazes... aunque la mayoría estaban mal vestidos. Solo unos pocos tenían uniformes... no creo que fueran reales.

(Van al santuario con la Piedra Fonica. Frings se lamenta de la Partitura, y muere allí. No desea guerras.)

-El general Frings ha muerto, y no sabemos quien fue... (Voy a ver a su Majestad. Luke, ven también.)

(Sala del trono. Peony ofrece un lugar a Luke, aunque Jade se lo toma a broma. Hablan luego de Asch.)

-Un testigo le ha visto con la Llave de Lorelei. Se dice que puede usarse para detener la Tormenta, ¿no?

-Legretta dijo algo de la llave también... (Luke, ¿tu no oíste a Lorelei?) Si, dijo que debía salvarla, y que El que Roba la Gloria la quería atrapar. (¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? 'El que Roba la Gloria' significa en ispanian 'Vandesdelca'.) ¡El maestro Van! ¿Pero no estaba...? (Sync podría estar vivo, y el también.)

(Tiene que ir a Baticul a chivarse a Nati y a su padre. Anise le envía 'una carta' a Ion. Sale corriendo...)

[Capital de la luz, Baticul.]

-Acabo de volver de Chesedonia –Nati con soldados- Por cierto, contigo quería hablar. *agarra a Jade* ¡Explicame que ha pasado! ¡Kimlasca no ha hecho nada contra Malkuth! (Eso pensaba yo.) ¿Eso creías? ¡Todos en Chesedonia me miraban como al Diablo! ¡Fue humillante! (¿Puedes lograrnos una audiencia?)

(Sala del trono. Ingobert no ha dado orden de atacar. Natalia lo sabe también. Jade contrasta unos datos.)

-Frings dijo que los atacantes tenían la mirada vacía, como muertos. Ha habido casos similares durante la fomicria temprana. Es posible que los Generales hayan creado replicas que usar como soldados. Dist fue a rescatar a Mohs. Es posible que quieran hacer cumplir la Partitura haciendo que ambos países luchen.

-Después de nuestro viaje pensé en la Partitura... el mundo se ha desviado de ella, pero la gente aun no se atreve a ignorarla. Tenemos que celebrar un consenso sobre ello. (Te dejare marchar con ellos, Natalia.)

(Irán a Daath a contarle a Ion. Anise les ha allanado el camino, supuestamente, así que será algo rápido.)

[Cuartel de la Orden Lorelei, Daath.]

-Agh... *desmayo de Tear* (¡Llamare a Ion! –Anise se pira.) No pasa nada, solo necesito mas medicina.

(Entran a la catedral, Ion la ve. Curiosamente, Anise no se ha cruzado con el. Van a su habitación.)

-Es posible que el miasma haya invadido la Tormenta, pero de esa forma pasaría por el cinturón fonico y se perdería en la atmosfera. No debería afectarte tanto –Jade analiza. (¿Cómo quitarle el de su cuerpo?)

-El doctor de Beklend dijo que no había forma –Tear cabezona- Natalia, tu preocupate por ese consenso.

(Ion cree que si hay una forma... pero Anise llega al fin solo para avisar de la invasión del gas venenoso.)

-No os mováis. (¡La mayor Legretta!) No os dejaremos entrometeros. Tenemos preguntas sobre la Llave.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con Ion? –Ari interpone un liger entre ellos. (Arietta, aparta.) ¿Vas a hacerle leer la Septima Piedra? ¡Le mataras! (Es la mejor manera de atraer a Mohs... y levantar la isla de Feres.) ¡Luke, Anise se ha llevado a Ion al Sephiroth de la catedral! (¡Traidora!) ¡Van dijo que nunca mataría a Ion!

(Entran a la catedral y ven en el pasaje a Mohs, con los dos chiquillos. Para traidora Anise, ahora verán.)

-Legretta es inútil, no ha podido retrasar a esta panda. ¡Anise, hazlo tu! Oliver y Pamela cuentan contigo.

-Anise, espera... ¿de que va esto? –Guy representa. (¡Calla! Desde el principio os he espiado para Mohs.)

(Su voz da a entender que se arrepiente mucho. Les tira un papel y entra por el glifo teletransportador.)

-El glifo ya no responde. ¿No hay otra forma de pasar al Sephiroth? –Tear toca. (Mira, dejo una carta...)

-*Luke lee* 'Podéis pasar al Sephiroth desde el cráter del Monte Zaleho. Lo siento.' ¡Es de Anise!

-Seguramente es cierto que era la espía de Mohs. Ion es una replica, sus Septimos Fonons se agotaran...

(Si lee la Piedra Fonica morirá... se apresuran por el camino que Anise les ha dicho. Tritheim tiene a la niñita domadora en un cuarto. El miasma ha cubierto el mundo con aire contaminado. Van a la salida.)

-¡El viejo Iemon! –susto del pelirrojo. (¿Son replicas? –Jade nota- Tienen ojos vacíos, como aquellos...)

-Mary... mi hermana esta ahí. ¡Por que! –Guy traumado- (¡Frings... pero se murió en Gran Chokmah!)

(Usan a sus conocidos para que no se atrevan a dañarlos. Tear les duerme con un himno, y escapan.)

[Monte Zaleho.]

-Estamos en un volcán... el aire quema a cada paso –Jade nota. (¿Cómo es que TU estas tan comodo?) Que va, te lo aseguro. Quizás Anise quiere acabar con todos de un plumazo. (¿Eh?) Nah, era broma...

(Luke nunca entendera el humor negro del gafoso. Vencen a un dragón, y por fin alcanzan al villano.)

-*Ion lee* 'Año 2019: las fuerzas de Kimlasca marcharan hacia el norte. Arrasaran los pueblos y luego rodearan la capital. Esta caera tras una noche. Kimlasca regara el suelo con la sangre de su emperador... Año 2020. Una montaña de muertos cubrira la capital. La enfermedad invadira la ciudad. La plaga que allí nacerá será el veneno de la humanidad, matando todo a su paso. Será el fin de Malkuth. Kimlasca gozara de décadas de prosperidad mientras la plaga crece... y será traída a Kimlasca por un hombre'. La Luz de la Llama Sagrada ira a la ciudad de las maquinas... y traera salvación con un poder prohibido.

(Por fin termina, y esta agonico. Luke no quiere perderle. Pero su desintegración va a curar a Tear.)

-Los Septimos Fonons se atraen... con los míos, también desaparecerá el miasma de los tuyos. Así te he curado... (¡Ion, lo siento tanto...! –Anise llora.) Ya no tendrás que vigilarme... gracias, mi querida...

-Bah, la mejor replica que conseguimos... y no pudo leer hasta el final –Mohs desprecia. (¡La Partitura! ¡No piensas en otra cosa! –Luke amenaza.) ¡Necio, es indispensable para proteger a la humanidad!

(Mohs es el mas cabezon. Trae mas replicas escudo. Los papis de Anise están allí, y les piden dejarle.)

-Por favor, dejen marchar al Maestro y no les pasara nada. / Esa gente no puede ignorar nuestra orden.

(Eso no es consuelo... vuelven a la catedral, al cuarto donde reposa Arietta. Esta se cabrea con Anise.)

-¡Le mataste! ¡Aniste, tu mataste a Ion! Esto va mas allá de matar a mi mami. ¡Vengare a Ion también!

(La reta a duelo, o algo así, y se pira. Anise lo acepta, no puede huir del caso. Sabe todo lo que hizo...)

-Estaba mintiendo a Ion desde el principio... Mohs me obligo a contarle todo lo que el hiciera. Detener la guerra, lo que hizo con vosotros... ¡todo es mi culpa! Papa es un credulo... le timaron por un monton de dinero, que Mohs le pago. Desde entonces no pude desobedecer. ¡Ahora Ion murió, y es por mi culpa!

(El hijo del duque la consuela como puede. Pero la morenita quiere seguir ayudando, ahora de verdad.)

-Querría usar la ultima lectura de Ion... limpiar el miasma en Beklend. (Se sacrifico por darte esa pista.)

[Ciudad de maquinas fonicas Beklend.]

-Uf, ya es el tercero hoy –guardia señala un muerto- La gente muere después de que le lean la Partitura. Ni siquiera están heridos. ¿Será una enfermedad? Ah, un Lector viajante ha aparecido... fue a Baticul.

-Hum, esas muertes podrían ser causadas por la extracción de datos para replicar –Jade deduce- Durante los experimentos había casos de muerte o mutilación en los originales a la semana de haberles extraido.

-¡Si alguien esta haciendo eso hay que pararle! El mundo no necesita mas casos como el de Asch y mío.

(En el laboro, Spinoza declara que el núcleo esta segregando miasma como en la antigüedad, otra vez.)

-Podrías usar la Hiper-resonancia, Luke –dice el científico- Puede desintegrar los atomos de la materia. En teoría seria posible. Asch estuvo aquí, estuvo mirando los análisis del Sephiroth. (El Monte Roneal...)

-Jade, sobre lo de la Resonancia... (Es una estupidez, olvidalo.) Pero Asch podría hacerlo incluso mejor.

-No me he explicado bien. Replica o no, nadie puede crear una Hiper-resonancia tan grande que destruya todo el miasma del planeta. Aunque si tuviéramos un amplificador... la Espada de Lorelei te ayudaria a juntar Septimos Fonons. Luego, una grandisima cantidad de Septimos Fonons... al matar a unos 10.000 Fonistas mas o menos. Y el retroceso te mataría a ti. (Eso es...) Imposible. Por eso te dije que lo olvides.

[Monte Roneal.]

(Tras un brevisimo encuentro con los Alas Negras, aun empleados de Asch, Luke ve algo entre la nieve.)

-*lee* 1999, para celebrar el nacimiento de mi hija Meryl. Ese año nacio Natalia... y el nombre también...

(El noble se guarda el broche. Ya en la sala del Sephiroth Asch les resume su búsqueda sin resultados.)

-¿Otra vez tu? No, yo tampoco he oído a Lorelei desde entonces. Desde el principio quería liberarse del núcleo. (Por eso poseyo a Tear...) Pero lo ultimo que dijo es que Van la había atrapado. El Septimo Fonon tiene el poder de curar... tuvo mucha suerte. Estoy buscando la Joya de Lorelei, o esta espada será inútil.

(Luke, como isofon de Lorelei, debería haberla recibido... pero no. Deciden ir a por el Lector en Baticul.)

[Capital de la luz, Baticul.]

(Un soldado avisa que Mohs ha sido avistado. Los buenos le persiguen y acorralan en la zona portuaria.)

-¡Argh, no me pueden atrapar ahora que Eldrant casi ha surgido! (¡Entregate!) ¡Sois vosotros que ignorais la Partitura los que deberíais expiar vuestros pecados! ¡Yo soy el que tengo razón! (Pues claro, Maestro.)

(Dist llega en su silla flotante. Mohs va a hacer algo, que Dist preferiria dejar para luego, pero lo hace.)

-*susto de Jade* ¡Es... como mis ojos! Se ha grabado un glifo fonico en si mismo para aumentar el flujo de fonons... pero ese glifo es para Septimos Fonons. (Si lo usa alguien que no es compatible con el 7º...)

-Gaaargh... *monstruo* ¡Dist, que me has hecho! (Oh, su cuerpo se ha adaptado al exceso de Septimos Fonons, no se preocupe.) ¡Ya lo noto! Es el poder de Yulia... ¡Marchare hacia Eldrant, allí nos veremos!

(Ambos se largan. Con el follon, seguro que el Lector se les ha escapado. Luke pide verse con el rey.)

-¿Por qué tu solo? ¿Algo que no quieres que sepamos? –Nati sospecha. (Oh, solo es una carta de Peony / El emperador quiere hacerte su esposa –trola de Guy y Jade.) ¡Pero ya tengo a Luke! O sea, Asch. ¡Ay!

(Enseñan la foto del broche a Ingobert. El les confirma que el bebe es Natalia. Solo Largo podía haber sido dueño del broche. Astor de Chesedonia sabrá mas, así que le dicen otra trola a la rubia para ir allí.)

[Centro del comercio, Chesedonia.]

-Todos los que quieran ver su Partitura, vengan conmigo –el sospechoso. (¡La mentira se ha realizado!)

-¡Quieto parao! La Orden de Lorelei ha ordenado detener las lecturas –Anise le asalta- ¡Eres un falso!

-Hieres mis sentimientos, Anise –Sync se revela- Ahora se la leera la Nueva Orden, ¡y su líder Mohs!

-Ahí va nuestra esperanza de que al menos un General estuviera kaput –Jade chistoso- Van esta vivo...

-¿Qué chorrada es esa de la Nueva Orden? –Anise se cabrea. (¿No te lo dijo Mohs, querida traidora?)

(El peliverde se escurre entre la gente, aun cuando la niña le agarra, el pone la voz de Ion para chinchar.)

-Anise, no dejes que te afecte. Ion y Sync son totalmente distintos. (¡Grrr, ya lo se... voy a estar BIEN!)

(Mientras se calma, Luke va a ver a Astor y este trae a la niñera que pedian. La mujer aclara el asunto.)

-¡Esto era de Badaq! Trabajaba de guardia para las caravanas del desierto. Le decían 'Leon del Desierto'.

(Prácticamente confirmado. Deberían chivarse a la Orden de Lorelei, el mas superior es ahora Teodoro.)

[Hogar de los vigilantes Yulia City.]

-Ya veo... y pensar que Mohs era un ejemplo para todos los vigilantes –Teo se lamenta- Sobre eso que os menciono, 'Eldrant'... es la Tierra Prometida de las leyendas Ispanian. Por cierto, sabéis que los Septimos Fonons están decayendo... pero en un lugar se están expandiendo. Nuestros exploradores lo siguen como pueden. (¿Cómo se persigue un sitio FIJO?) Y sin embargo no lo es. Parece mas un barco a la deriva...

-La única ocupación de los Septimos Fonons en tiempos de paz era la fomicria, claro... –Jade sospecha.

(Suben al Albiore para mirar a vista de pajaro, y Guy reconoce un cacho de tierra que esta a la deriva.)

-Esa isla... la he visto antes. ¡La isla de Feres! Era parte del archipiélago de Hod, también fue destruida.

[Isla de Feres.]

-Los edificios son identicos, desde luego... fueron diseñados por Feres, de ahí el nombre –Guy explica.

-Menos mal que te gusta explicar –Jade bromea- El colapso de todo Hod... muchos murieron de golpe...

(Murieron mientras dormian, se diría. Anise recuerda que Arietta vivía aquí... ¡y van y la encuentran!)

-¡Anise, no puedes venir aquí sin permiso! Este es mi lugar especial. Yo naci aquí. Mis papis murieron y la Mama Liger me salvo. Estaba sola... hasta que Van me encontró. Ahora este es mi barco particular. (Seguro que lo hizo con fomicria.) Si dices una Maquina de Copiar, si la tenemos. Van dijo que recrearia mi ciudad. (¡Pero las replicas no pueden ser tu familia!) ¡Claro que si, Luke es sustituto de Asch, tonta!

(Mala comparación. Ari no piensa discutir mas, Largo les dirá donde es el duelo. Investigan mas adentro.)

-Es impresionante –Jade toca la maquina- Vamos a apagarla, eso aliviara el gasto de Septimos Fonons...

-¡Alto ahí! –la Mary clonada- Si lo haces evitaras que nazcan nuestros camaradas. (Cuando el plan haya terminado los originales morirán –dice su hermano.) ¿Y por que tendrian que preocuparnos esa gente?

(Si, los originales les han tratado como monstruos. En eso, los 6 Generales + Mohs hacen surgir algo del mar: un continente flotante. Las replicas odian que les hayan dejado en tierra, y declaran sus planes.)

-Vamos al sitio prometido: la Torre de Rem –el Iemon clonado- Mohs vendrá a buscarnos, estoy seguro.

-Yo les habría dejado tirados –Jade es cruel- Porque tengo sus datos, podría fotocopiar mas si quisiera.

(Jade sabe pensar como un criminal... en el Albiore, tratan de entrar a la tierra flotante, pero la Tormenta es muy fuerte. El coronel sugiere ir a Gran Chokmah a chivarse de su aparición a los otros mandamases.)

[La capital flotante Gran Chokmah.]

(Van a la sala de conferencias con el jefe de estado Sesemann. Jade resume la aparición de la nueva isla.)

-Esta rodeada por la Tormenta Planetaria, es imposible de observar. Y esta justo donde estaba Hod...

-¡Señor, las islas de la zona de Hod desaparecen! –soldado que avisa. (Hum, eso son Hiper-resonancias.)

(Los fonons de las originales chocan con las clonadas, y desaparecen. Iban a la sala del trono cuando...)

-¡Necios que olvidasteis la Partitura! –voz de Mohs en el cielo- ¡Soy Mohs, Maestro Fonico de la Nueva Orden de Lorelei! Jua jua jua. Engullidos por el miasma, el mundo actual esta al borde de la destrucción. ¡Es porque Kimlasca y Malkuth ignoraron la Partitura! Os protegeremos desde la gloriosa tierra Eldrant.

(Menudo altavoz debe tener... aun así, su voz suena quebrada. Deterioro mental por fonons, dice Jade...)

-¿Las islas de Hod están desapareciendo? –Peony es informado. (Debido a una cuasi-resonancia de los fonons originales con los clonados.) ¿Y donde esta su maquina replicadora? (Seguro que en Eldrant.)

-Natalia, ahora es buen momento para celebrar aquel consenso –sigue Tear. (Kimlasca, Malkuth y la vieja Orden de Lorelei deberían unirse –Luke apoya.) Ingobert ya lo sabe, así que vayamos a decirle a Teodoro.

(No tan rápido. Largo les espera cerca, avisa que Arietta se pegara con Anise en el Bosque de Cheagles.)

[Bosque de los Cheagles.]

-¡Os esperaba! –Ari se impacienta- (Que niña mas lanzada... pero un duelo sigue ciertas reglas –Largo la detiene.) Si. Yo luchare con mis amigos. Anise puede incluir los suyos. (Arietta, antes nos has ayudado. ¿No podemos hablar? –la ex-princesa.) Eso fue por Ion. ¡Pero murió! A vosotros os matare para vengar a mi mami. ¡Anise morirá por ION! (¡No te hagas la inocente, tu mataste a la tripulación del Tartarus!)

(Cuando sus colegas monstruos caen, solo queda una niñita frágil, por mucha magia oscura que maneje... el estilo de marionetera de Anise se impone, y la enemiga se va a morir sin saber que Ion era una copia.)

-Van, he perdido... Mama, no pude vengarte. *tos* (Arietta, nunca me caíste bien... pero lo siento.)

-*Largo coge el cuerpo* Anise, disculparte ante una vencida es burlarte de ella. De las metas por las que lucho. (¿Por qué no la detuviste?) Arietta habría llegado al suicidio si hubiera sabido que el Ion autentico ya no existía. En ese aspecto, Van fue amable con ella. (¿Qué harás ahora, Badaq? –Luke tira el broche.) Ese nombre ya murió. Hum, veo que lo encontraste. La próxima vez te matare, chiquillo. Y la vengare.

[Hogar de los vigilantes, Yulia City.]

(Antes de ver al alcalde un paisano debe contarles la triste realidad de las replicas que merodean por ahí.)

-La gente que había muerto reaparece sin memoria... gente que asiste a su propio funeral –el paisano les relata- Son devorados por monstruos, otros tienen que robar para subsistir. Y otros sufren grandes abusos.

(Tratan de darles asilo allí, pero son muchos. Teodoro lo sabe, y asistira al consenso. Vuelven a Baticul.)

[Capital de la luz, Baticul.]

(Allí ven lo horrendo que es que la gente choque con sus replicas. Protestan por el miasma y la Partitura.)

-Todos hablan de la Torre de Rem –Guy piensa- ¿Qué es eso? (Una torre construida en el Qiploth, parte de un plan para escapar... a otro planeta –Tear explica.) Uf, pues si en la antigüedad ya era imposible...

-¡Pidanle salvación a la Nueva Orden! / ¡Mi padre murió por el miasma! / ¡No quiero vivir en el Qiploth!

-¡Silencio... soy Natalia Luzu Kimlasca! –todos la miran- Lo sabemos todo, estamos pensando en como destruir el miasma. Pero ya no podemos alzar las tierras: ¡La Nueva Orden esta destruyendo las que hay para crear Eldrant! ¡Eso os matara! (¡Una Partitura que se cumple solo si la obedeces no sirve de nada!)

(Luke lo sabe. Bastante gente ha sido convencida. Ingobert también tiene problemas, le hablan de Largo.)

-Así que el tal Largo es el padre de Natalia. Pobre niña, va a acabar luchando con su propia sangre...

-Podríamos no decirselo... pero es mejor que si –Luke opina- Cuando supe que era una replica de Asch, no quería saber la verdad. Me daba miedo. Pero su caso es distinto, creo. (Dadme tiempo para pensarlo.)

(Por hablar, Asch telepatiza con Luke. Este le dice de verse en la mansión, aunque el no quiera. Ahí van.)

-No he vuelto a oír a Lorelei. Ni he encontrado la joya. Si tu no la cogiste, debe estar en un Sephiroth.

-_Eh, espera... 'la Luz de la Llama Sagrada ira a la ciudad de maquinas, buscando la manera de limpiar el aire. La salvación llegara mediante un poder prohibido'._ Asch. ¿Y si hubiera una forma de aniquilar el miasma con una Hiper-resonancia? (¿Eres imbecil? ¡Es imposible!) ¡Pero tienes la Espada de Lorelei!

(Uno de los dos moriría. Aun no sabemos cual. Antes de eso Luke pide al original que vea a sus padres. Mientras que ellos se alegran, el se molesta... al día siguiente se cruzan con Spinoza y con noticias raras.)

-¡Ya creí que te habías ido! Asch me pidió decirle como anular el miasma. Y yo le conte nuestro plan...

-No podrá, no tiene bastantes Septimos Fonons. Y los suyos se desintegrarian y moriría. *medita* Espera, ¡puede usar las replicas! Están HECHAS de 7º Fonons. Y tiene la Espada de Lorelei. Ya lo tiene todo...

(Ese idiota va a suicidarse llevandose consigo los dos problemas, el miasma y el exceso de replicas.)

-Si pretende reunirlas habrá ido a la Torre de Rem –Tear recuerda- Ahora estará en la península Qiubi.

[Torre de Rem.]

-¿Has visto cuantas replicas? Tienen los ojos vacíos... como si no tuvieran alma. (Les han implantado un programa –Jade explica- Las replicas son como recién nacidos, no saben ni andar. Este es el resultado.)

(Tras otro encuentro con los Alas Negras, suben por la torre y ven al grupo de clones que son conocidos.)

-No soy Mary... soy 8027. No hay lugar para nosotros en el mundo... las ciudades son de los originales.

-Los originales nos odian –clon de Frings- Pero ahora nos piden que muramos por ellos. (¿Quién lo dijo?)

-Un hombre con tu cara –sigue Mary- Dijo que si los presentes moriamos, el daría un hogar a los otros.

-¡Jua jua jua! ¡Ese día no llegara! –Dist llega volando- Tengo que acabar con todas estas replicas, si no, no podré seguir intentando revivir a Nebilim. (Detén esta locura.) ¡Nunca! Cuando la profesora Nebilim haya vuelto tu también volveras a ser como antes. (Es mi culpa por haberte dejado suelto... adiós, Saphir.)

(Jade se implica mucho en destruir el ultimo robot de Dist, con el dentro. Luke evita su auto-destruccion.)

-Nunca debimos haber nacido... –Luke se une al lamento. (¡No, estáis aquí hoy! ¡La culpa es del mundo!)

(Tear le defiende. Asch aparece y cuenta su plan, pero huye en el Albiore 3 hacia Daath. Y le siguen.)

[Cuartel de la Orden Lorelei, Daath.]

(Peony, Teodoro, Ingobert, están todos... Asch ha dejado una carta, les explica como anulara el miasma.)

-Imbecil. Se le olvido mencionar que el morirá –Luke rabia. (¡No podemos dejarle hacerlo! –dice Anise.)

(Pero la alternativa es que LUKE muera haciendo lo mismo. Nadie quiere eso. Asch sale del Sephiroth.)

-¿Me has seguido desde la torre? Bah, no importa. He buscado en todos los Sephiroth, y ni rastro de la Joya. Tendrás que buscarla tu. (¡No podemos liberar a Lorelei sin ti!) ¿De que sirve una replica si no?

(Trata a Luke como a una vida extra... se agarran y casi hacen una Hiper-resonancia. Vuelven adentro.)

-Yo lo haré. Yo moriré para anular el miasma –ese es Luke. (Estoy en contra... pero no hay otra forma.)

-Es ironico, si Luke hace eso cumplira la Partitura –Teo interviene- La Torre de Rem fue construida sobre una ciudad minera. ('2018: el heredero de Lorelei llevara a los suyos a la ciudad minera... allí convertira su poder en calamidad y destruirá la ciudad, y a si mismo' –entre Jade y Anise.) Van tenia razón al fin.

(De una forma u otra la profecia se cumple. El consenso se acaba, vuelven a la torre para seguir a Asch.)

[Torre de Rem.]

-¿Otra vez aquí? –Asch se molesta- ¡Replicas, yo moriré por vosotros, seguirme! (¡NO! Yo soy como tu, no quiero morir, pero soy una replica –Luke le para- Soy mas débil. Ni siquiera pude recibir la Joya. Es a ti quien Lorelei necesita.) ¡Esa actitud es insultante! ¡Sueltame! *brillo* La espada esta reaccionando...

(Le quita la espada y trata de usarla, pero algo esta alejando a los Fonons. ¡La joya sale de su cuerpo! La tuvo todo el tiempo. Tras el proceso, los clones se han desintegrado, pero los pelirrojos siguen enteros...)

-La Joya de Lorelei. Este idiota la tuvo todo el tiempo. Solo se dio cuenta de que la había absorbido en el momento que se estaba desintegrando. (¡Vamos juntos!) No, seriamos blanco fácil para los 6 Generales.

[Asch se va. Luke es examinado por el doctor Shu en Beklend, sus Fonons están en peligro de separarse.]

[Capital de la luz, Baticul.]

-¿Es verdad lo de tus fonons? –Tear entra al cuarto. (¿Cómo supiste?) Mieu me lo dijo. ¿Crees que te vas a curar? (Aunque no lo hiciera, no quiero preocuparles.) Tonto. No vuelvas a esconderme estas cosas...

(La melenuda se preocupa por el pobre. En la sala del trono, Largo ha venido buscando una respuesta.)

-Estoy aquí como emisario de la Nueva Orden. ¿Qué le respondeis a Mohs? (Nuestro reino de Kimlasca ha abandonado la Partitura.) Debo entender eso como una declaracion de guerra, entonces. ¿Entiendes lo que has causado, chiquillo? (¡Vamos a crear un futuro donde TODOS vivan!) Y nosotros también.

(En su cuarto, Ingobert revela a Natalia quien es su padre. Ella cree que es alguna broma cruel, y corre.)

-Tus amigos vienen a buscarte... –Largo, en el puerto. (¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te uniste a ellos? –Natalia le apunta con arco.) Un día había terminado mi labor de escolta. Pero al volver a casa no encontré a Sylvia o a mi hija. Las busque por días. Ella se había suicidado porque la quitaron a su hija, pero la Partitura dijo que debiamos tener un hijo. Cuando supe la razón abandone mi vida anterior... Grants me acogio después.

(Discuten sobre la rigidez de la Partitura, pero el bruto es tan cabezota como su general, por supuesto.)

-Princesa Natalia. Mi hija querida ya no existe. Me la robaron hace 18 años... –el general se gira y larga.

[Yulia City. Teodoro explica como parar la Tormenta: dispersar su glifo usando la Joya de Lorelei.]

[Puerta de Absorción.]

-Nunca creí que volveríamos aquí... pero hay que acabar esto –Luke lidera. (Ese barco es del Oráculo...)

(Jade sospecha que algún general se les cruze. Y por hablar, todos están allí, con Mohs... y Asch lucha.)

-¿ION? –la morena alucina- ¡Tienen otro Ion! (*resplandor* Ah, por fin recupero mi forma... –llega Van.)

-¡Van! Te perdonare tus insolencias... si me das la Septima Piedra. ¡Jua jua jua! –el monstruo Mohs. (El pedazo de la Septima Piedra que se hundió en el núcleo... –Van entrega.) ¡Por fin leere la ultima Partitura!

-Pensar que esa replica pudo vencerme... recordé los himnos, y los cante... Lorelei vino a reconstruirme.

(Tear ataca a Legretta, que esquiva. Largo hacia lo propio con Asch, pero enseguida va a por los buenos.)

-El comandante ha vuelto. Por fin destruiremos a Lorelei. Este mundo esta podrido. ¿Cuántas vidas se ha cobrado la Partitura? (¡Vosotros también matais! –Nati protesta.) Mientras la memoria del planeta exista, la Partitura también. Y la gente la seguirá... hacia su condenación. Eres un buen oponente... ¡luchemos!

(El bruto lucha ferozmente, pero su gran punto débil es la distancia... estilo que la rubia tiene dominado.)

-*flechazo* ¡Argh! Buen disparo, Meryl. Has crecido mucho... (Largo, ambos queremos abandonar la Partitura. ¿Por qué? –Luke apenado.) Escuchame chico. Esta es una batalla de creencias, voluntades. No puedes mostrar piedad al enemigo. Si eres tan débil nunca venceras a Grants... adiós, Meryl. *muerte*

(Nati no tiene tiempo de apenarse, Jade ordena a Luke usar la joya y borrar el glifo que suelta fonons. Ve el recuerdo del planeta, como Van se re-integraba... a la salida, Mohs obliga al clon a leer la Piedra.)

-'Así Auldrant será consumido por el miasma y reducido a polvo... ese será el final de Auldrant' –Ion lee.

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡Van! ¿Seguro que esta es la Septima Piedra? *espasmo* ¿Qué le pasa a mi cuerpo?

(A Mohs le da un yuyu... por un momento, Lorelei casi se escapa del cuerpo de Van, así que debe irse.)

-Tranquilos, la he dominado... Asch, Luke, Mystearica... superar el mar de la muerte y llegar hasta mi.

[Tras la amenaza, llevan al nuevo Ion a Daath, donde es bautizado 'Florian'. Ahora, a por la otra puerta.]

[Puerta de Radiación.]

(Repiten el proceso del anterior glifo, pero al acabar se cruzan con el abominable hombre de los fonons.)

-La Partitura... ¡Jua jua jua! Tengo que protegerla... tengo que llevar el mundo a la prosperidad. (Aunque mato a Ion... me da pena –la niña de coletas.) Traidoreees... no dejare que destruyais el mundo. ¡Agh!

(Se ven obligados a terminar con la miseria del tipo que se volvió tan feo por fuera como por dentro.)

-Mohs se aferro a la Partitura hasta el mismo final... aun después de convertirse en monstruo –Guy opina.

-Si Van completa su mundo clonado esto no habrá valido de nada. ¡Demostremos que se equivocaban!

[Vuelven a Gran Chokmah a pedir ayuda anti-aerea para entrar a Eldrant. Asch se cabrea con su clon por ser tan emo y tan con-complejo-de inferioridad. Los demás se preparan para el gran día. Vuelan al lugar.]

[Tierra de Eldrant.]

(Los Albiore se ayudan a esquivar el fuego. Tras aterrizar, la pistolera Legretta será el primer rival.)

-No dejare que llegueis ante el comandante. ¿De que sirve el libre albedrío si existen las profecias que se cumplen? (¿Aunque tengas que destruir el mundo? ¿No le tienes apego a NADA del viejo mundo?) La gente siempre se aferra a algo. Pero el comandante me libro de esos deseos. (Te he perdido el respeto.)

(Tear es dura y sincera ahí. Su maestra en Yulia City, pero ahora una enemiga. Se libran de ella al fin.)

-Tear, te equivocaste en algo... la gente no arriesga la vida por nada... yo confiaba en su ideal. *muerte*

-Tear no seria ella si no fuera dura –Guy admite. (Debe ser la soldado perfecta, o Legretta se apenaria.)

(Jade lo sabe. Avanzan, y Luke cae por una trampilla. La misma por la que ha caído Asch, curiosamente.)

-Ja, la casa Fabre debe tener genes muy estupidos... tu también has caído. *energía al cerrojo* Uno de los dos debe sujetar la puerta. (Entonces llevate la Llave... si somos iguales en combate, tu deberías salir con tu Hiper-resonancia superior.) ¡Imbecil! Ambos somos alumnos de Van. ¡Ahora veremos quien es mejor!

(Quiere decidirlo con un duelo. Pero Luke se conoce a si mismo ? Y puede al final con el. Llega alguien.)

-¡Entregad la Llave de Lorelei! –grupo de soldados. (Yo los retendré. Llevate la Llave. ¡Y date prisa!)

(Asch esta en plan suicida... Luke tiene las dos piezas para liberar a Lorelei. Mas los himnos de Tear.)

-Van esta controlando a Lorelei por la fuerza. Pero si despertara, Van tendría que estar muy concentrado.

(Guy explica como pueden vencerle en combate. Al rato quitan un cierre fonico con Hiper-resonancia.)

-Incluso con la protección de Yulia ese poder podría acabar con Van –Sync llega- Entregarme la Llave y uniros... o moriréis. (¡Sync, tu eres replica de Ion! ¿Por qué le ayudas? –Anise grita.) El Ion que conocías era un ingenuo. Creía que la Partitura era una 'posibilidad', pero ambos nacimos porque ella lo predijo.

(Por eso la odia, y luchara ahora. Combina las artes Daathicas con las marciales, pero al fin es superado.)

-Se están sacrificando todos... por la visión de Van. (No dejes que te afecte... nosotros somos iguales.)

(Natalia cree que Asch ha muerto, ya que Luke es estable. El combina espada y joya para hacer la Llave.)

-Luke... yo quería que Asch volviera a Kimlasca, junto a ti. Pero me equivocaba. Cada uno tenéis vuestro propio camino. No puedo controlaros con promesas vanas. Pienso ayudarte, como amiga –Nati resume.

(Llegan ante Van. El guerrero es formidable, y el poder de Lorelei se nota... pero este es su perdición. Su control sobre el flaquea. Tear canta los himnos, Luke le raja con la espada especial. Y el villano pierde.)

-La septima melodía... al fin la recordaste. (Tu me la cantabas de pequeña, hermano.) Adiós, Mystearica.

(Sin el poder de Lorelei, Eldrant se hunde. Todos huyen. Luke se cae por una grieta, y ve el cuerpo frío de Asch. Ambos brillan etereamente, Lorelei les felicita. Los otros han huido, pero no pudieron hallarles...)

[Valle del Tataroo: Meses después.]

-¿Por qué no viniste a la ceremonia de mayoría de edad? –la rubia abronca a Tear. (No me interesa hacer nada ante una tumba...) Pero dijo que volvería. (Dejar que otros cuenten batallitas, yo no –Guy opina.)

(Jade pide regresar antes de que se haga de noche. Entonces... un pelirrojo llega ante el grupo de héroes.)

-Este lugar tiene una esplendida vista de Hod. Y bueno, se lo prometí a alguien...


	9. Symphonia 2

TALES OF SYMPHONIA 2

(El del Señor de los Monstruos... y el valor que realiza los sueños.)

_(Tenemos la voz de un conocido narrador de la primera parte, nos dice que paso en la precuela.)_

_- Hace tiempo, el Árbol de Kharlan, esencia del equilibrio del mundo, se seco y murió. La voluntad de los cielos fue partir el mundo en dos. Años después, la Elegida de la Regeneración planto un nuevo árbol, y eso unió los mundos de Sylvarant y Tethealla. Era el amanecer de una nueva era. O eso parecía..._

(Ciudad costera, Palmacosta. Una chica de pelo zanahoria huye con un orbe rojo, ya que es perseguida.)

- _Con su potencia tecnológica los Tetheallan trataban a los Sylvarantis como bárbaros. Y los Sylvarantis dieron la espalda a la Elegida y la Iglesia de Martel por crear esta situación. En eso, el mundo entero se desmoronaba: los desiertos se llenaban de nieve, los lagos se secaban, los bosques ardían. Todo ese descontento creo un monstruo: una organización que defendería a los Sylvarantis, los Vanguard._

(La chica de antes es acorralada. Los enmascarados van a atraparla... y ella ruega ayuda a 'Ratatosk'.)

- Ayúdame Ratatosk... *luz* –el orbe se pega a ella. (¿Hum? –un rubito llega.) ¿Eres tu quien me salvo?

(Ella oye un gruñido animal, y se pira. El chaval rubio llega ante una pareja, asesinados por 'Lloyd'.)

- Emil, has vuelto... tienes que vivir –dice la señora- Huye de Lloyd, ve con tus tíos... ve a Luin. *tos*

[Ciudad del Agua, Luin.]

- ¡Ah! Son los de la Serie Tales. Que susto. No se porque vienen a grabar a alguien tan insignificante. Me llamo Emil, vivía en Palmacosta hasta que mis padres murieron… por Lloyd. Le odio con locura. Ahora estoy con mis tíos en Luin, pero nadie me habla. Me tratan mal porque creen que apoyo a los Vanguard.

(Un gruñido de bestia lupina se oye en la distancia, el chico se extraña, ya que no es la primera vez.)

- Ese gruñido... creo que lo he oído antes. *ventana* Ah, tía Flora. (Los monstruos están saliendo de la zona del lago...) Ah, lo siento. (¿Por qué lo sientes? Que niño mas indeciso. Debes salir a tu padre...)

(El rubio Emil llega ante la estatua que hicieron a Lloyd en la fuente de Luin, dos matones aparecen.)

- ¡Arrodíllate ante Lloyd el Magnifico! ¿No quieres? ¡Estas en contra de la ciudad que Lloyd restauro!

- Desde que llegaste el lago se ha secado y nos invaden los monstruos. ¡Seguro que es culpa suya!

- ¡NO lo haré! Lloyd mato a mis padres. ¡No jurare ante un asesino! (¿Tienes ganas de bronca, eh?)

(Recibe un empujón, que le hace caer cerca de un recién llegado: pelo rojo, gafillas y porte elegante.)

- Perderos. (¿Qué?) ¡Que os larguéis! –los matones se van- Tu eres... ah, da igual. Deberías defenderte.

- Uf, del miedo que tenia no le he dado ni las gracias –Emil nota- Por eso no tengo amigos... iré por el.

(Va a buscarle, esta cerca de otra estatua, la de Raine Sage. Le cuesta empezar la conversación, claro.)

- ¿Qué hay? Me dijeron que te llamas Emil. (Er, si.) ¿Has visto a una chica con una joya roja encajada en la frente? (No, señor.) ¿Por qué estas tan nervioso? El valor es la magia que hace los sueños realidad... (¿Qué?) Es algo que dijo un humano... uno muy loco. Los que se arrastran solo son perros, o algo peor.

(Otro gruñido animal. Emil va a la salida del pueblo, su tío Alba esta allí. Vienen monstruos del lago.)

- Voy a ir. No soy un perro, ya verán –Emil se decide.

[Lago Sinoa.]

- ¡Un monstruo! –un oso feroz- ¡No quiero morir! (¡Esto no ha acabado! –la chica- ¿Vas a luchar, o huir?)

(Emil demuestra que su espadita no esta de adorno. Su compañera también raja con su arma molinillo.)

- Bueno, ya esta. No deberías quedarte mucho por aquí. *mira* ¡Anda, eres tu! ¿No te acuerdas de mi? Si no eres el, eres igualito. (Er, gracias por salvarme, soy Emil.) Yo Marta. Si vuelve a pasar... ¿me salvaras?

(Ella se refiere al lío en Palmacosta, pero el no lo pilla. Emil nota la joya roja... y vuelve a avisar a aquel.)

- ¿Ya conoces a Richter? –el alcalde esta con el. (Ya he visto a la chica con la joya roja, si le interesa.)

(Por supuesto que Richter le interesa la joya de Marta. Emil le guiara hasta el lago. Ven al tío Alba.)

- ¿Has venido aquí? ¿Qué narices te pasa, crío endemoniado? (El alcalde le deja guiarme, así que aparte.) ¡Pero esto esta lleno de monstruos! ¡No lo permitiré! (¿No le ha llamado 'crío endemoniado' hace poco?)

(El gruñido vuelve a oírse, esto le da ganas a Emil para soltarse de su tío y seguir. Pasan a una cueva.)

- ¡Amo Richter! –se oye una voz fina. (¿Qué era eso? / Posiblemente un monstruo, no te preocupes.)

(El guerrero de gafillas abre una puerta sellada para buscar algo. Emil oye el grito de socorro de Marta.)

- Entrega el huevo de Ratatosk de tu frente. (NO.) Entonces tendré que destruirlo donde esta, y a ti con el.

- ¡Déjala! *clanc* ¿Para eso la buscabas, para matarla? (Esta tratando de revivir al demonio Ratatosk.)

- ¡Ratatosk no es un demonio, al revés! Es el señor de los monstruos. (No me interesa la semántica.)

(Emil detiene el arma del pelirrojo, Marta huye por otra puerta, Richter no quiere herir a su amiguito.)

- Te dije que no me estorbaras. ¡Aqua, aparece! (*pluf* ¿Me llamo, amo Richter?) Encárgate del chico.

(El espíritu de figura sirenida llama a una tortuga monstruo que le aplasta. Al despertarse esta solo.)

- ¿A que venia eso? Pero así no podré alcanzar a Richter. Soy un inútil... (*voz* Debes hacer un pacto.)

(Otro espíritu con forma de monstruo puma ha venido ante el, pero este esta de parte del rubio.)

- No soy un monstruo, soy el Centurión Tenebrae. Nunca podrás vencer al monstruo que guarda la puerta tal como estas. Debes hacer un pacto para convertirte en Caballero de Ratatosk. Lady Marta te aguarda.

(Emil acepta el trato, Tenebrae insufla energía negra en el y consigue un nuevo traje con bufandita.)

- *Aqua les ve* ¡Odioso Tenebrae! ¿Qué narices haces aquí? ¿Quieres luchar? ¡Te vas a arrepentir!

(El nuevo Caballero consigue voz de maton y ojos rojos en vez de los suyos verdes. Y mucha fuerza.)

- ¿Hum? ¿Que paso? –Emil despierta. (El poder de Lord Ratatosk te invadió.) ¿Qué le paso a Aqua? Ni siquiera la toque a ella. (Los centuriones no luchan, envían a sus esbirros monstruos. Pero si les vences agotas la energía del centurión.) Ah, que bien... no quería dañarla. ¡Vamos a por Marta!

(Tenebrae le enseña a domar monstruos el mismo, y usar el Anillo Hechicero. Por fin ven a alguien.)

- ¡Richter! ¿Qué te paso? (En un descuido... Lloyd Irving... el huevo...) ¿Dices el amigo de la Elegida?

- Tranquilo, el ataque no fue letal. Es mas importante ir con Lady Marta, ahora que ha llegado Lloyd.

- Pero no puedo dejarle así. Tu sigue por Marta, ya te alcanzare. (Creo que te arrepentirás, pero bueno.)

(Lo que hace es volver a por Aqua, ya que Richter parece conocerla. Esta no se alegra de la situación.)

- ¿Pretendes que vaya contigo después de lo que hiciste? (¡Lloyd le ataco!) ¿Y viniste para decírmelo?

(Ya no opina tan mal de el... Aqua se queda con el gafoso, Emil sigue y ve a Marta luchar con Lloyd.)

- ¡Lloyd Irving! ¿Por qué mataste a mis padres en Palmacosta? (Otra vez...) ¡Nunca te perdonare!

(El rubio se une a su amiga, pero el pelopincho les da eso, pal-pelo. Se lleva algo de un altar cercano.)

- Parece que decidió no matarnos... (¡Lady Marta, el huevo del Centurión Lumen!) ¡Cierto, ya no esta!

- ¿Os referís a una joya blanca? Lloyd se la llevo. (El huevo de Lumen es esencial para nuestra misión.)

- Emil, gracias... me salvaste otra vez. (Uf, casi no pude hacer nada.) Te convertiste en Caballero por mi.

(Marta adora los caballeros de cuento. Emil localiza la salida con el Anillo, y salen por unas ruinas.)

- Aquí es donde estaba la Torre del Mana... –Marta reconoce- Lloyd vino aquí en su viaje para regenerar el mundo. Se entiende que conociera sus pasajes. (Ya no detecto a Lumen.) Tenebrae, expliquemos a Emil.

(Cuentan todo el rollo: mientras Martel dividió el mundo, Lord Ratatosk revertió a huevo, que ahora esta encajado en Marta. El es el Señor de los Monstruos, guardián del antiguo árbol. Quieren despertarle.)

- Mientras siga dormido la naturaleza seguirá volviéndose loca. Por eso el lago Sinoa se ha secado y hay monstruos pululando –la chica. (Y la centuriona de Agua se ha juntado con Richter... –ese es Tenebrae.) Hay gente que quiere conseguir los huevos de los centuriones, ya que son terriblemente poderosos.

[Ciudad del agua, Luin.]

- Desapareceré de la vista, no quiero causar alboroto –Tenebrae se invisibiliza. (Vamos a ver al alcalde.)

(Así hacen, al llegar a la casa les interrumpe un tipo flaco de pelo aguileño, Marta ya le reconoce.)

- Grrr, es Hawk... (¡Lady Marta! El comandante Brute dice que si entrega el huevo de Ratatosk perdonara su traición a los Vanguard.) Dile a Brute que lo que hizo, lo que hicisteis todos... no lo puedo perdonar.

(Se resisten y Emil la ayuda a luchar con los soldados. Van a la plaza, donde un guerrero obeso bloquea.)

- ¡Es de la Iglesia de Martel! (Soy Magnar, por orden de Lloyd el Magnifico vengo a por el huevo de ese demonio, Ratatosk.) Ugh, son todos iguales... (Si os negáis esta ciudad sufrirá el mismo destino que en Palmacosta.) Los Vanguard querían el huevo para rebelarse, y Lloyd... (¿Por eso mato a mis padres?)

(Emil se cabrea. Huyen a un claro en las afueras. Magnar avisa de lo que pasara si no aceptan el trato.)

- Marta, dales el huevo... (No puedo.) ¿Por qué no? ¡Este lugar acabara como Palmacosta! *pausa* Ah, lo siento. Pero si no hacemos algo destruirán Luin. (Tienes razón. Iré a dárselo. Lo siento, Tenebrae. *va*)

- Emil, Caballero de Ratatosk, acabas de enviar a Lady Marta a morir. (¿Eh?) El huevo de Ratatosk en su cabeza se nutre de ella, si se retira antes de despertarle morirá. (¡Tengo que decírselo!) Pero ya lo sabe...

- Ya estoy aquí –ella llega ante Magnar- No tengo mas que el huevo de Ratatosk. Si lo quieres tendrás que arrancarlo de mi frente. (Magnifica idea. *llama* ¡Esta ciudad ya no sirve, chicos, podéis masacrarla!)

(Ese no era el trato. Los soldados retienen a Marta mientras otros matan e incendian. Emil llega cerca.)

- ¡NO! ¡Deteneros! *¡BOOOM!* ¡Agh! –la explosión le tumba- Uf... ¡he dicho que PAREIS! *ojos rojos*

(Sin casi sacar la espada, el rubio zurra el culo a los soldados y Magnar. Luego le zurra salvajemente.)

- Es hora de tu castigo. *tortazos* ¿Dónde esta tu favor divino ahora, eh? ¡Jua, jua, jua! (¡Emil, ya basta!)

(El caballero recupera la calma y sus ojos verdes. Ahora todos en el pueblo le temen. Marta se ha ido.)

- Dida y Moll... no han huido –se refiere a los matones. (¡Ah! Eres tu... er... ¿Cómo te va? –están cagados.)

(De camino a hablar con el alcalde ve a sus tíos... que están igual. El tío Alba le trata como monstruo.)

- Emil, gracias por venir. Tengo un favor que pedir –sigue el alcalde- Quiero que busques a Lloyd. (¿Esa es su forma de decirme que me largue?) No, tan solo es que no puedo creer lo que ha pasado. Lloyd no llegaría a esto nunca, ni con órdenes de la Iglesia. (Pero la gente puede cambiar, claro. Como yo...)

(Va a buscar a Lloyd y vengar a sus padres. Marta se le une a la salida, su objetivo es casi lo mismo.)

- Queremos encontrar a los centuriones, y Lloyd tiene uno. Tenemos una meta común. Y como eres un Caballero de Ratatosk tienes que cuidarme, je, je. (Lady Marta quería que fueras tu, el que la protegió.) Aunque tu no te acuerdes, yo si. Eres valiente. Por eso quiero estemos juntos. Mas que amigos, je, je...

(El chico recuerda a Richter y sus palabras sobre 'el valor es la magia'. Por una vez tuvo razón en algo.)

[Ciudad de las ruinas Asgard.]

- Uf, vaya viento mas fuerte. Y la ciudad se ve vacía. (Que raro, cuando vine con mi papi no estaba así.)

(Marta ha mencionado a su familia, pero no profundiza. Por hablar, chocan con un señorito peliazul...)

- *plom* No pasa nada. Además, tenéis una criatura interesante con vosotros. Esta ciudad ha cambiado, en eso lleváis razón. (¿Es usted de aquí?) Hace mucho... de cuando aun no se llamaba Asgard. Disculparme.

- Ese tipo ha podido sentir a Tenebrae. ¿Quién será? (¿Seguro? Nunca he visto a nadie que pudiera antes.)

(Van a casa del alcalde, pero esta cerrado. El viento se recrudece, y Marta casi sale volando como palillo.)

- ¡Aaaaah! (¡Marta! Tenemos que buscar refugio. / Cerca de aquí esta la Cueva de los Murales, vamos.)

(Siguen la pista del espíritu pantera y siguen agarrados. A Emil le da cosa tanto contacto. Marta es feliz.)

- ¿Ya quieres que la suelte? (Eh...) Era broma. *suelta* (Siento interrumpir, pero el viento se ha parado.) Grrr, inoportuno... *asoman* ¡Porras, es Alice! (¿Quién?) ¡Es una oficial de los Vanguard! Escóndete.

(La oficial es una nenita rubita y mofletuda, vestida como muñeca... pero enseguida vemos su actitud.)

- Me decepciona que aun no hayáis encontrado a Colettie. Uf, Alice esta cansadísima. *un soldado hace de banqueta* (Señora, le pido mas tiempo... –Hawk le ruega.) Ya sabes que no debes ¡RE... PLI... CARME!

(A cada silaba le da un garrotazo con su fusta. Mientras pone sonrisa diabólica. Si, es ese tipo de mujer.)

- No me extraña que dejarais que Martita se os escapara en Luin. ¿Todo lo tengo que hacer yo? (Perdón, señora.) Daros prisa en hallar a Colettie. (¡La Elegida es una chica rubia! ¡Traer a todas las que lo sean!)

- Y esa es Alice, una completa sádica –Marta resume- Si no encontramos a Lloyd... vamos por la Elegida.

(Ahora ellos también la buscan. El alcalde esta con Alice, así que entran a casa de Aisha... ¡y allí esta!)

- Así que Lloyd no ha pasado por aquí... (Lamento no ser de ayuda, Elegida.) Ah, bueno, no pasa nada.

- Elegida de la Regeneración, tengo una pregunta –Marta interrumpe- Hace dos años tu viaje hizo que los mundos de Sylvarant y Tethealla se unieran. Pero un árbol gigante apareció en Palmacosta y la destruyo. Dicen que sucedió porque intentaste evitar tu misión... ¿es verdad? (*silencio incomodo* Si.) ¡Mi madre estaba en Palmacosta cuando eso sucedió! *empujón* Si no hubieras sido una cobarde... ¡estaría viva!

(Tenebrae cuenta a Emil como la pobre perdió a su madre y su hogar de repente. La buscan afuera.)

- Perdona, no quería que me vieras así. (No importa, a mi me habría pasado igual con Lloyd.) ¿Tu naciste en Palmacosta, no? ¿Dónde estabas cuando el desastre? (No estaba en la ciudad...) Me uni a los Vanguard porque no soportaba a la Elegida... pero la entiendo. Debió ser difícil expulsar a los Desianos, pero aun...

- ¿Qué has dicho de la Elegida? –un Vanguard se acerca- Somos el Frente de Liberación de los Sylvaranti. Estamos buscando a la Elegida, una traidora que simpatiza con los Tetheallans. (Ya se fue de la ciudad.)

(Mentira gorda atada con piedras... no, los que se van son ellos. Pero un niñito viene a echarla la bronca.)

- ¡Tu eres la que empujo a la Elegida! (¿Y que? Se lo merecía.) ¡No entiendes nada! ¡Pidela perdón!

(La bronca es interrumpida por otro vendaval, que empuja al niño al precipicio. Marta quiere agarrarlo.)

- Oh, no tan rápido, queridos –Alice se asoma. (Anda, es la sádica –Emil suelta.) Grrr. ¡Hawkie, cogelo! *Hawk le noquea* Vaya, mira lo que me encuentro mientras buscaba a Colettie. (¡Lady Alice, Brute nos dijo que Lady Marta debía llegar a el viva!) Ah, pero no es mi culpa si el viento la empujo a su muerte...

(Colette no lo permite, con su arte de Plumas del Ángel aparta a Alice y salva a los que iban a caerse.)

- ¿Por qué? ¡Los Vanguard te buscan, estas en peligro! (Que suerte, matare a dos pajaritos de un tiro.)

(Emil se une y zurran a Hawk y los monstruos de Alice, Athos el conejo y Porthos el tigre. Al perder la lucha, la nenita llama a Aramis el oso inflado y huye volando. Colette hace lo que mejor sabe: disculpas.)

- Menos mal que el niño no salio herido. *ruego* Se que no me perdonaras, pero aun así lo siento. *se va*

- ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que sucedió! –el niño defiende- La Elegida iba a morir al final de su viaje. Mi padre también estaba en Palmacosta cuando fue destrozada. ¡Pero no puedes echarle la culpa a ella sola!

(Marta lo entiende, y además la ha salvado. En casa del alcalde se lo cuenta. Colette se alegra de ello.)

- ¿Viniste solo por eso? ¡Que feliz me haces! ¿Tu eras? (Marta. / Emil.) ¡Bien, ya podemos ser amigos! (Disculpe, Elegida.) Ah, si, déjeme a mi el tema del altar de piedra. ¿Habéis notado el viento tan fuerte?

(El alcalde cuenta lo que paso hace años con el Espíritu del Viento falso. Todos van hacia el altar.)

- No se ve nada raro. Quizás vuestro espíritu pueda notarlo –Colette sugiere. (*pluf* Creo que se refiere a mi... –Tenebrae asoma.) ¡Si, el perrito este! (No soy un perrito, soy el Centurión Tenebrae –y es cabezón.)

(Colette ya le llama Tenebie, cuando un monstruo pájaro va a lanzarse a por Marta. La rubia choca y cae.)

- ¿Qué era aquello, el Espíritu del Viento? –Emil no sabe. (No, el de Asgard era falso... y ya lo vencimos.)

- En todo caso parece ser la causa del viento huracanado –es Marta- Deberíamos quitarlo de en medio.

- Busquemos un dragón alado –sigue el centurión- Son los enemigos naturales del garuda, el monstruo que acabáis de ver. Solo sus garras pueden perforar la membrana del garuda. (¡En Hima había un domador!)

[Aldea de aventureros, Hima.]

- ¡Porras, esta llena de monstruos! –Emil los ve. (El domador de dragones estaba por aquí la ultima vez.)

(Colette recuerda como la llevo en dragón hasta la torre. Vencen a un goblin MUY grande, e investigan.)

- Oigo algo. *orejas* Un aleteo –la rubia nota. (¡Es un dragón alado! Nos agradece que hayamos vengado a su madre, que se la comieron los monstruos –Tenebie traduce.) El pobrecillo. (¿Qué podemos hacer?)

(Aun siendo joven, el dragón podrá contra el garuda. Deciden llevárselo. Tenebrae les cuenta su plan.)

[Ciudad de las ruinas, Asgard.]

- Nuestro amigo alado aun no tiene poder como para vencer al garuda frente a frente, pondremos un cebo.

- Yo lo haré. / No, Colette, tu eres patosa. / ¡Soy mas dura que tu! / Lo haré yo. / ¡Que no, iré yo!

- ¡Ya basta, iré yo! –Emil corta- No puedo poneros en peligro. (¡Emil, eres mi príncipe! / Puedes hacerlo.) _¿Por qué no discuten cuando yo soy voluntario?_ *señal* ¡Tenebrae, llama al dragón! (Adelante, esbirro.)

(El pajarraco pierde su barrera y le vencen... pero otro le releva. Algo esta llamando a esos monstruos.)

- Hay algo dentro del altar. Quizá no puedo detectarlo porque no es de mi elemento –Tenebrae deduce.

(Van a pedir ayuda a Aisha. Esas dos casi se han hecho amigas y todo... la rubia pregunta a la doncella.)

- ¡Elegida! (Que hay, Linar.) He oído que estas investigando el altar. Jo, no suceden mas que problemas.

- Cuando iban a sacrificarme al espíritu falso Colette me salvo –Aisha explica. (¿Cómo le va a Lloyd?)

- Estamos buscándole... pero se que no haría nada malo –Colette suaviza. (¡El mato a mis padres!) Emil...

(Aisha sugiere el ritual de la doncella para abrir el camino a las ruinas. Marta se lo aprenderá en un rato.)

- Emil. ¿Tu también eres un maniaco? (¿Qué?) Es que cambias drásticamente cuando estas en la batalla... (Ah, eso es el poder de Ratatosk, que me posee.) ¿Qué es Ratatosk? (Me sorprende que no preguntara...)

(Tenebrae explica. Mientras, Marta ha aprendido el ritual y lo ejecuta en el altar. Se abre un pasadizo.)

- Así que ese era el ritual de la doncella –Emil asombrado. (Mi amiga la maniaca lo hizo por nosotros.)

-*brillo* El huevo de Ratatosk ha brillado –Tenebrae nota- Eso es que estamos cerca de un centurión.

(Ha sentido el huevo de Ventus. Dentro de las ruinas, Colette trata de entender tan extraña situación.)

- ¿Lloyd esta buscando los huevos de Centurión? Y además os ataco junto a la Iglesia de Martel. Todo es tan increíble... ya no se que pensar. Quiero creeros, a pesar de todo. Porque siempre creo en mis amigos.

(Emil se emociona al hacer amigos. Mas adelante, ven el huevo de Ventus protegido por el Sylph falso.)

- Uf, ya esta –Emil ha vencido- Colette. ¿No me dijiste que ya habíais vencido al monstruo impostor?

- Ha debido revivir con el poder de Ventus –Tenebie deduce- Todo saldrá bien en cuanto lo despertemos.

- Ah, pues vale *Colette agarra* (¡No! Cuando están en forma de huevos los poderes del centurión están fuera de control. Podrían volver locas a las personas.) Aaaah, claro –que miedo- ¿Qué tal tu, Marta?

- Yo tengo la protección de Ratatosk, así que estoy a salvo. *eclosión* (Con esto Emil conseguirá poder.)

(Ahora el Caballero podrá domar mejor a los seres de viento. A la salida, la rubia ya no seguirá con ellos.)

- ¿Estas preocupada por tocar el huevo? Fue solo un instante –Emil tranquiliza. (No, me preocupa Lloyd.) Colette, vamos a buscar a los otros centuriones, acabaremos por cruzarnos con Lloyd. Deberías venir...

- Lloyd tiene un Rhiar, una maquina voladora, así que no le alcanzareis a pie. *alas* Yo tengo esto, je, je

(Marta aprende que Colettie no tuvo culpa de lo de Palmacosta. Deciden ir al pueblo natal de Lloyd.)

[Paso de Hakonesia.]

- Un mensajero nos informa que la Elegida va hacia Luin –Hawk a Alice. (Bah, Decus es el encargado de esa zona. Que aburrido.) Y que Lady Marta viene aquí. (¡Ah, Martita! Voy a ponerla una emboscada, je.)

- ¿Lo has oído Marta? –Emil oteaba. (No nos queda otra, tendremos que mantenerlos lejos de Alice.)

(Los malos se van, ellos salen del escondrijo, el Caballero tiene un flash en su mente: Richter le apuñala.)

- ¡AAAH! (¡Emil! ¿Estas bien?) He tenido una visión. (Mientras estabas despierto. Venga, no me asustes.)

(Después de que se tranquilice entran a la choza del viejo Koton. Curiosamente, el esperaba a Richter.)

- ¿Queréis ver la colección del viejo Koton? Que linda muchacha. Así me entretengo hasta que Richter vuelva. ¿Ah, conocéis a esa rata? Esta tardando demasiado en traerme el espejo de la Torre del Mana... (¿Qué pretende? A mi me lo puede decir –la coletuda.) Ja, ese tipo quería el Libro de la Regeneración.

(Pero no sabe nada mas, la paciencia del viejo se agota, aun con una muchacha delante. Van a la ciudad.)

[Ciudad portuaria Palmacosta.]

- Hace seis meses que no vengo... –Emil recuerda. (No nos emocionemos. Ambos conocemos la ciudad, así que separémonos para buscar. Tenebrae, vigila a Emil.) Pero tu eres la que tiene el huevo de Ratatosk, yo debería protegerla, no al revés. (Puedo sentir donde esta ella gracias al huevo. Me preocupas mas tu.)

(Al chico no le gusta tan poca fe... y su suerte hace que se cruce con el guerrero gafoso en la catedral.)

- ¿Emil, que te trae a Palmacosta? (Busco a Lloyd y los centuriones...) Ah, no te preocupes por mi herida.

- Richter, ahí estabas –Alice asoma- ¿Estas buscando a Martita? *mira* ¡Eh, tu eres la mascota de Martita! (Es un conocido mío –el guerrero defiende.) Seguro que puedo sonsacarle donde esta Martita. (He dicho que viene conmigo. *arma*) Ah, que miedo. Pero si un día le pillo con Martita NADA les librara de mi...

(Cara de psicópata. Uf. Richter es de los Vanguard, parece. Pretenden revivir la Dinastía de Sylvarant.)

- No me gustaría que te involucraras. Pero no me rendiré. Cogere el huevo de Ratatosk aun si ella muere.

- ¡Tengo que avisarle a Marta sobre la sádica! (Se llama Alice.) Que mas da. ¿Dónde esta? (En la tasca.)

(El puma le ha dicho bien, allí esta la pelo-zanahoria. Tampoco ella tuvo suerte con Lloyd, van al puerto.)

- No creo que haya ningún barco disponible –avisa un marinero- El mar esta revuelto. Podéis ir con Dorr.

(Se refiere a la viuda del gobernador Dorr. Marta saluda y la señora trata de hacer lo propio con Emil...)

- ¿Eh? Ay dios... dicen que la vista es lo primero que envejece. No te había reconocido. No, no podéis ir a la mar tal como esta... pero Emil, ¿tu recuerdas a Thomas el pescador? Cree haber encontrado la solución.

(Se metió a la montaña Kamisra, de donde surgían los maremotos. Ellos quieren ir a por el en persona.)

- Es mejor así, si nos quedamos en la ciudad Alice acabara encontrándonos. (No me gusta la oscuridad...)

(Que eso lo diga el caballero de la energía oscura... a la salida, ¡Richter se lanza con hacha, y el bloquea!)

- Te has decidido a protegerla... (¡Hice un pacto con Ratatosk para ello!) ¿Has pactado con el? ¡Necio!

(La cosa no va a mas, porque el choque es anulado por la espada que viene volando. ¡El chulo de Zelos!)

- Huy, perdón. Se me fue la mano. *recoge espada* ¿No te has hecho daño, gatita? (Eh, espera –Richter va a decir algo.) No me importa quien seas, pero tienes que aprender modales. ¿O quieres bronca conmigo y con el chaval? No llegarías muy lejos con ese cuerpo agotado. (No gracias, paso. Emil, Alice trama algo.)

- Gracias por ayudar, pero ¿Quién eres? (¡El gran Zelos Wilder! Y tengo cita con la gobernadora, así que chao, princesa. *marcha*) Zelos Wilder, el Elegido de Tethealla, compañero de Lloyd. (¿Queee? –Emil no se lo cree.) Pse, pero no creo que sea el Elegido de verdad. (Si, no podría ser mas distinto de Colette.)

[Ruinas de la Dinastía.]

- Marta, estaba pensando... Richter dijo que los Vanguard querían revivir la Dinastía de Sylvarant. Antes de todo esto estaba un poco de acuerdo con ellos... querían protegernos de los Tetheallan y de Lloyd...

- El comandante Brute cree que la gente necesita un líder poderoso. Por eso quiere proclamarse el rey de Sylvarant. Es una estupidez enorme. (Entonces te fuiste porque no estabas de acuerdo con eso. Que bien.)

- Quieren el huevo de Ratatosk para crear un cañón de mana o no se que –Tenebre aporta- Bueno, vamos.

(Se dedican a buscar a Thomas, y enseguida le encuentran espatarrado en el suelo y casi moribundo.)

- Ugh, si, soy Thomas... (¡Soy Emil, hijo de Reysol!) Eso no puede ser... *tos* He encontrado al culpable.

(Señala un pez muerto. Tenebrae informa de que es una remora, monstruo de agua salada. Ya se iban y...)

- No os preocupéis por el –Alice cabalga su lobo- Estas ruinas serán tu tumba y la de tu mascota, Martita.

(La nenita ataca con su monstruo y con magia de hielo. ¿Acaso tiene sangre de...? Da igual, es vencida.)

- ¡Gah! *caída* ¡Que habéis hecho! ¡Me habéis roto a Hypnos! (Eso te pasa por esclavizar a un monstruo.)

(Tenebrae piensa dejar que el lobo se coma a la rubita, pero una espada raja al animal y lo para en seco.)

- Que hay, pastelillo –Zelos llega- Voy a dejarte pasar este rudo encontronazo... si te largas ahora. (¡Es el Elegido!) Si, el Elegido te esta dejando ir. Así que lleva tu carita linda a donde no la vea, Alice. (Bueno, adiós, mi apuesto Elegido. Te debo una. *guiño*.) La viuda de Dorr me envío aquí, y a por un pescador.

- ¿Dónde esta Lloyd? ¡Ese desgraciado mato a mis padres! (¡Si, y además nos robo una joya importante!)

- Así que era eso. Por venganza. Lo siento, no tengo nada que decir al que llama 'desgraciado' a Lloyd.

(Zelos se lleva a Thomas a la ciudad junto a dos guardas. Emil no cree que haya hablado demasiado.)

- Es muy distinto de Colette. Lo vi en sus ojos, no nos cree. ¡En absoluto! Si Lloyd matara a alguien ante sus narices todavía besaría el suelo que pisa. (Por favor cálmate –Tenebie corta- Seguiremos buscando.)

(Tienen que averiguar porque las remoras se colaron en el lago subterráneo y causan los maremotos.)

- Ah, interesante –el puma deduce- Ya se por que ha habido tormentas. (¿Si?) Disputas entre monstruos de río y de mar. Este lago subterráneo debe conducir afuera. (¿Es que los monstruos de río pueden aguantar el mar?) La familia de la remora puede. Aqua debería arreglar esto, pero esta encandilada de ese Richter.

- ¿Seguro que esto lleva al mar? *ballena* ¡Ah, es un manitu! –susto de Marta. (¡Viene por nosotros!)

(El caballero reacciona y lucha. Todos zurran al cachalote, pero este les da un bocado y les conduce a...)

- Ugh. ¿Estas bien? (Sigo vivo... –responde el chico- ¿Qué tal tu?) Gracias por preocuparte por mi.

- Viene alguien –Tenebrae avisa- Me esconderé. *pluf* (Oh, no es humano ni elfo, y lleva un monstruo.)

(Pues no, el señor que llega es el enano Galarr, y su monstruo es Noishe el Perro. Les da direcciones.)

- Estáis justo al norte de Iselia. ¿Queréis que os lleve? (No gracias... entonces... / ¡Hemos cruzado el mar!)

[Aldea del oráculo, Iselia.]

- Esta es la aldea de Lloyd... –Emil confuso. (¿Dijiste Lloyd? –niño de rojo con dos palitos- ¡Yo soy Paul, su aprendiz! Voy a patrullar la granja humana.) ¿Aprendiz de Lloyd? Que tipo de estupidez es esa...

- ¡Emil, solo es un crío! Pide perdón. (¡No soy crío, soy Paul el Magnifico! Que forasteros mas groseros.)

- No puedo creer que los crios aun adoren a Lloyd después de aquello. (Deberíamos buscar al alcalde...)

(Marta le tranquiliza. Tenebrae aprende lo que eran los Desianos y sus granjas. Entran a casa del alcalde.)

- *suspiro* Otro que viene a por Lloyd... ¿es por lo de la Purga de Sangre, no? No tiene sentido. Lloyd no habría hecho eso jamás. (*ojos rojos* ¡Lloyd mato a mis padres!) Antes de la regeneración del mundo... hubo una masacre aquí, por culpa de Lloyd. (¿Pero ustedes no tenían un pacto? –es Marta.) Lloyd quiso salvar a un amigo prisionero en la granja, y esto provoco la ira de los Desianos. Necio... todos sabemos que la vida del grupo es mas importante. ¿Tu querrías salvar a uno a costa de miles, o sacrificar a uno?

- Es obvio que el sacrificio... *jaqueca* ¡Agh! *ojos verdes* ¡Eso no esta bien! ¿Y si TU fueras al que van a sacrificar? ¿Y si hubiera una forma de salvar a TODOS? (Lloyd pensaba exactamente eso. Pero al final fracaso. Hay una diferencia entre el ideal y la realidad. Claro, Lloyd lucha sin parar por cumplir su ideal.)

(El alcalde es menos imbécil que antes. Para saber por que todos defienden a Lloyd, les guía a la escuela.)

- Su antigua profesora ha vuelto a la enseñanza. Y su padre esta en el Templo de Martel, el os dirá mas.

[Templo de Martel.]

- Anda, es el monstruo que iba con ese tipo raro –Emil ve a Noishe. (Es un enano, y este es un perro.)

(Tenebrae se comunica con Noishe. Le ha debido decir algo hilarante, porque el puma ya se carcajea.)

- ¡Jua jua jua! (¡Tenebrae se ríe! –asombro de ambos- ¿Qué tiene tanta gracia?) No es nada... ¡jua jua jua!

(Pero no para de reírse... nunca lo sabremos. Ya adentro, ven a Galarr trasteando en el teletransportador.)

- Nos dijeron que podríamos ver a padre de Lloyd aquí. ¿No se sabe nada de el últimamente?

- Estáis hablando con su padre –Galarr posa- No nos une la sangre, pero sin duda es mi hijo. (¿No le da vergüenza lo que ha hecho Lloyd? –Emil furioso.) No tengo nada de que avergonzarme. Si Lloyd fuera culpable de lo de Palmacosta no habría huido. Yo no le crié para huir de sus responsabilidades. Quizás sea un bobo, pero no es mala persona. (¿No le ha visto?) No, volvió de su viaje de reunir Exferas... dijo que tenía algo importante y que debía viajar ligero, así que me dejo a Noishe. Se siente solo, el pobre.

(Emil se asombra. Galarr trata a Lloyd mucho mejor que su tío le trata a el... una mujer albina aparece.)

- Perdonar, ¿habéis visto a un niño? Se llama Paul. (Dijo de ir a la granja humana.) Vale, os lo agradezco.

- Bueno, no es que queden Desianos por allí. Y es el aprendiz de Lloyd, podrá con todo. *sarcasmo*

- Se lo que sientes por Lloyd, pero Paul no tiene la culpa. Mi Emil es mucho mas amable que eso. *amor*

- ¡Ya esta bien! Ni siquiera me acuerdo de ti. ¡Deja de decirme como tengo que ser! (Ah... lo siento.)

(Se sorprende del arrebato del chico... vuelven momentáneamente a Iselia y ven a la madre de Paul.)

- Es mi culpa... tenia que haber visto que salía del pueblo. / Tranquila Lilia, la profesora Sage fue por el.

- Pero es semielfa... no acabo de fiarme. / ¿Qué dices? ¡La profesora salvo a la Elegida, y salvara a Paul!

- Así que es semielfa –Marta entiende- Por eso nadie quiere ir con ella. Yo también les tenía... miedo.

(La coletuda quiere salvar al niño. Emil entiende que Paul no tiene culpa y la ayuda, habrá monstruos.)

[Granja de Iselia.]

-¡Ja, lo sabia! *ojos rojos* ¡Te dije que habría monstruos! *lucha* Bueno, ya están fritos. (¿Aun te dura el enfado?) ¿Por qué? (Cuando te enfadas Ratatosk te posee... así estas ahora.) Vaya, es verdad... ¿Pero por que te preocupan los sentimientos de ese enclenque? De mi 'yo' normal. Es un inútil cobarde que la toma contigo cuando esta confuso. (¡No hables así de TI mismo! Quizá tengas miedo a veces, pero eres el chico mas bueno que he conocido.) *ojos verdes* Ah... Marta... (Se que me enciendo a veces... eso te molesta.)

(Tratara de no hacerlo mas. Dentro del recinto, creen ver a alguien, pero solo es un arbusto monstruoso.)

-¡Emil, me impresionas! Detectaste un monstruo que Tenebrae no ha podido ver. (Cierto, eso me llena de vergüenza. Eso es que Emil es mejor como Caballero.) Deja de protegerme, ¿vale? Yo seré el caballero cachas que te proteja. (¡Yo también puedo ser cachas!) No quiere decir que no puedas aceptar mi ayuda.

(Pues eso, Marta no es de adorno, son un equipo. Ven una zona de laboratorio destruido, se sorprenden.)

-Los Desianos fueron vencidos por la Elegida, ¿no? (Colette no parecía tan violenta.) Fue Lloyd, seguro.

(Que equivocados están. Mas adelante ven a Paul desmayado, van a por el y una rama engancha a Emil.)

-¡Agh... había un monstruo escondido! (¡Foton! *¡boom!* ¿Sabéis luchar? –la señora de antes.) ¡Er, si!

(Pues dicho. La magia de luz de la albina rompe las defensas del monstruo árbol. Así salvan a Paul.)

-¿Y bien Paul? ¿No les das las gracias? Fueron tan amables de venir a buscarte. (Estoy bien, señorita...) Creo recordar que te dije que la granja estaba prohibida. (Pero estaba patrullando.) Eso no es tu trabajo.

(Por escaparse le da una azotaina, como a su hermanito hace años. Por fin se les presenta oficialmente.)

-Soy Raine Sage, ejerzo de profesora en Iselia. (Yo Emil. / y Marta.) Tengo unas cosas que preguntaros.

[Aldea del oráculo, Iselia.]

(La profe dice a los dos de ir a la escuela, donde ven una pared llena de fanarts de Lloyd. Ahora llega.)

-Perdón por tardar. Ah, ya habéis visto los dibujos. (Este es de Paul... se ve que admira a Lloyd –Marta lo admite.) El padre de Paul se murió hace dos años. Cuando los Desianos atacaron Iselia. Lloyd fue el que lo causo... y mi hermano también. Perdió la alegría y se cerro en si mismo. Lloyd se entero al volver de su viaje y quiso alegrarle a pesar de lo que dijera su madre Lilia. Un día de repente le propuso matrimonio...

-¿Matrimonio? Eso es ridículo –Ambos coinciden en la estupidez.

-Lilia estaba aterrada. Agarro un tomate cercano y se lo tiro a Lloyd, pero este lo desvió por instinto y le dio a Lilia en la cara. Pronto se convirtió en guerra de comida. Era la primera vez que conseguían reír...

-*ojos rojos* ¡Ya esta bien! Lloyd esto y Lloyd lo otro. ¿Por qué narices nos cuentas esa historia?

-El alcalde me hablo de vosotros. Ya sabéis que fui la profesora de Lloyd, y viaje con el mucho tiempo. ¿No querías saber porque todos le defienden aquí? (¡No quiero oír mas excusas sobre su inocencia!) ¿Si? ¿Cuándo he dicho yo que fuera inocente? (¿No le crees? ¡Creí que eras su amiga! –Marta se asombra.) Creer en Lloyd y en los informes de Palmacosta es distinto. Calmaros, o no podréis ver la verdad.

(Marta se cabrea con la poca fe de la señora. Emil la busca por el pueblo y ella le dice sus razones.)

-No puedo soportarlo. Es su amiga, y dice esas cosas de el. Si alguien hablara mal de ti me enfurecería.

-*gacho* Ya lo entiendo... por que aquí defienden a Lloyd. Nosotros somos iguales. No tenemos derecho a enfadarnos con ellos por defender a su amigo. Estaba muy claro, pero el enfado no me dejaba verlo.

-Cualquiera se enfadaría si insultaran a su amigo. Así no os habría dicho donde esta Lloyd, si lo supiera.

(Tenebrae remata la explicación, pero ya lo saben. Vuelven con la profe y tratan de explicar su caso.)

-No tienes que disculparte. Para ti, Lloyd es el que mato a tus padres, pero debes entender que también hay gente que le debe la vida. (¿Confias en el?) Me cae bien, puedo contar con el. Eso no ha cambiado. Pero la gente si cambia, para bien o mal... el ataque a Palmacosta sucedió, no es que confíe en vosotros.

-Lo haces muy difícil –Marta se queja- ¿Sabes donde esta o no? (Primero hablarme de los Centuriones.)

(Hum, Colette ya se ha chivado de algo. Raine les dice que su vecino Pepe había visto al pelopincho.)

-Si, esos pelos eran inconfundibles. Le vi volando sobre una maquina extraña en dirección a Triet.

-Bien, iré con vosotros –Raine se ofrece- Si Lloyd se ha salido del buen camino es mi deber corregirle. Hace poco abandono su viaje de reunir Exferas, quiero saber porque abandonaría algo tan importante.

(Antes de irse presentan al espíritu de Oscuridad. Por supuesto la profe le fascina ver este tipo de cosas.)

-¿Un animal que habla... no, un monstruo? ¡Tu eres el tal Tenebie! (Me llamo Tenebrae, usted parece una persona inteligente: recuérdelo.) Pero no pareces un espíritu, sino mas un monstruo. (Eso es porque uso monstruos sirvientes.) ¡Eso es muy interesante! ¡Tenemos que hablar mas de esto mas tarde!

[Ruinas de Triet.]

-¡AAAAH! –a la elfa le da un yuyu- Había oído que el árbol gigante arraso la zona, pero esto... ¡las ruinas y el policarbonato! ¡Que gran perdida de datos históricos! (¿Quizás Raine tiene personalidades múltiples? Ya sabes, cuando entras en combate cambias radicalmente –Marta a su chico.) Ah, por supuesto. Me has dicho que los Caballeros de Ratatosk cambian de forma en la lucha. Y el huevo se alimenta de Marta...

(Todo muy interesante, pero el puma detecta gente cerca. Es el hermano de la profe, que contempla algo.)

-Agh, me rindo. No hay quien mueva esto. ¿Raine? (¿Genis? ¿No te dije que íbamos a vernos en Iselia?)

(Le dan explicaciones y las reciben: Lloyd no esta aquí, quizás supero al monstruo dormido hace poco.)

-Intente atacarlo, pero no hay forma. *ve a Tenebrae* ¡Ah, que es esa cosa! (Soy el Centurión Tenebrae. Quizás Lloyd alimento al monstruo para moverlo: nuestro amigo de aquí, el bartek, absorbe todo ataque cuando esta dormido.) ¿Dices que come pescado? En Triet habrá. Vamos, ya me he cansado de mirarlo.

[Pueblo de las dunas Triet.]

-No puedo creer que este nevando en un desierto –Marta alucina- No estaba así cuando vine hace meses.

-Puede deberse a un centurión dormido. (Tío, no dan mas que problemas –es Genis.) Pues discúlpeme.

(Van hacia el oasis, que esta congelado. El plan es pescar un monstruo de agua para dárselo al bartek.)

-Me transformare en caña. *pluf* -Tenebrae se hace vara negra. (Hala. ¿Sabias hacer eso? –Emil se ha asombrado.) Usaremos uno nuestro como cebo para pescar el monstruo de agua. No dejare que le coma.

(Tras un rato, algo ataca el cebo. Los humanos tiran de la caña negra y sacan una tortuga monstruosa.)

-Ah, ese es un archelon, platillo favorito del bartek –Tenebie explica- Este es un ejemplar muy grande...

(Tienen que luchar con el y domarlo para que les acompañe a las ruinas. Preferirían conservarlo, claro.)

[Ruinas de Triet.]

-Si vamos a usarle de distracción no se le comerá. Bien pensado –cree la elfa- Emil, Genis, NO tropecéis.

(Habría estado mejor dicho con Colette presente... pero es Marta la que tropieza y el árbol mutante la ve.)

-¡Archelon, no dije que fueras por ahí! –Tenebrae se molesta. (¡Da igual, huye! *ojos rojos* ¡Bastardo!)

-¡Emil, ya esta, deja de luchar! –rescate concluido. (Hasta el mas tranquilo de los monstruos se enfurece.)

-Eh Emil. ¿Eso de antes era Ratatosk poseyéndote? (¿Volvió a pasar?) ¡Tío, pedazo de transformación!

(El niño elfo se asustaba y todo. Mas adelante van a encontrar el huevo del centurión del fuego, Ignis.)

-¿Ignis es centurión del hielo o que? –Emil se hiela. (No, el del fuego... debe estar absorbiendo el calor.)

-Perdona. Dijiste que había un centurión de la luz en la Torre del Mana... –Raine interrumpe al puma- Tal parece que los centuriones están donde estaban los Grandes Espíritus. (Entonces ya sabemos donde ir a buscarlos, no hay que seguir a Lloyd –su hermano.) Lloyd también lo sabe. Eso no nos da mas ventaja.

(Tendrán que ser mas rápidos que el. Llegan al altar de Ignis y la señora albina ya se pone como loca.)

-¡El huevo de Ignis! ¡Brilla de forma magnifica! *amor* (Ya esta otra vez... ¿Ya habéis visto a mi tata en Modo Ruinas, no? Se pone así con las cosas antiguas.) ¡No soy una loca, soy científica! Marta, ven aquí.

(La coletuda va a eclosionar a Ignis. Raine tiene ojos de chiribitas. Pero el chaval de rojo tuvo que llegar.)

-Vaya, llegue tarde –Lloyd desenfunda. (Grrr, sabia que vendrías. / ¡Lloyd! ¿Por qué quieres los huevos?)

-¡Lloyd, díselo! Di que tu no atacaste Palmacosta –es Genis. (¿Acaso hay algo que no quieres decirnos?)

-No tengo que deciros nada. Dame el huevo de centurión, o me lo llevare a la fuerza. (*espada* ¡Muere!)

(El rubio se lanza como un asesino a por el que cree que lo es. El peluscon bloquea y se larga rapidito.)

-¡Ese monstruo árbol ha debido seguirnos desde la entrada! –es Marta. (Lloyd debía saberlo, maldición.)

(Se pegan con el gordo árbol, pero ya saben como tratarlos. A la salida, oyen el motor de su Rhiar.)

-Hum, si no hubiéramos devuelto los nuestros... –Raine se lamenta- Pero si tiene uno debería alcanzar los centuriones mucho mas rápido. No ha debido darse cuenta aun. Eso es que aun tenemos cierta ventaja.

-No es tanto lo que hizo en Palmacosta... como lo que he visto –Emil molesto- Sois sus amigos, pero no quiso daros explicaciones. Genis, Raine y Colette... debería estar orgulloso de tener amigos como ellos.

-Raine. ¿Tu puedes decirnos donde estaban los Espíritus? –Marta se interesa- Para detener este clima tan alocado y encontrar los centuriones. (El mas cercano es Celsius, cerca de Flanoir. Lo pondré en tu mapa.)

[pradera cerca de Izoold.]

-Ya es de noche... descansemos –Raine lidera. (Preparare la cena –Genis se ofrece.) ¿Quieres que ayude? (Er, mejor que lo dejéis... esto lo van a comer personas.) ¿A que viene eso? (Emil, ve a buscar leña...)

(El niño albino se sale por la tangente y se libra de cabrear a su hermana. Emil ve a alguien conocido. )

-¿Ese es Richter? (Emil... –el pelirrojo le ve- ¡Mira atrás!) ¡Ah! *raja a un pajaro* (¡No bajes la guardia!)

(Ahora lo que viene es un dragón bipedo. Vaya nochecita. El guerrero le ayuda, incluso con magias...)

-Así que ese era el poder de Ratatosk... *mira* Ese monstruo tenia un hijo. Habrá que encargarse de el.

-¡No! No nos ataca, es inofensivo. ¿Por qué no dejarle en paz? (Eres un ingenuo.) ¡Richter, Ratatosk no es ningún demonio! Si solo te pararas a escuchar a Marta y a Tenebrae... (No. Ratatosk es mi enemigo.)

(Vuelve a sentir un flashazo y la misma imagen, la del tipo gafoso intentando hacerle una cara nueva.)

-¿Estas bien? (Son visiones... donde tu quieres matarme.) No te preocupes, solo son sueños. (¿Ahora eres amable conmigo?) No lo soy. Dicen que los sueños donde te mueres dan buena suerte. *pausa * ¡Vete ya!

(Consigue volver a la zona de campamento. Genis se molesta por la tardanza, pero ni siquiera trajo leña.)

[Pueblo pesquero Izoold.]

-¿No oléis algo? Creo que a pescado –dice el elfito. (Parece que alguien este incinerando y no cocinando.)

(El puma cree que es raro, Genis menta otra vez la fatal cocina de Raine. Un pescador les revela el caso.)

-Aquí había perlas de marisco, pero se quemaron todas. Es culpa de ese maldito pirómano. Le habíamos atrapado, pero ha debido huir. Siempre que prende fuego a algo sale esa extraña bola de luz –les explica.

-¡Es horrible! Tenemos que poner fin a esto –Raine decide. (Que raro que lo digas tu... siempre eres del tipo 'hay que concentrarse en la misión' –su hermano.) Tampoco tenemos prisa. (Tu y yo no, pero Emil y Marta deben encontrar los centuriones.) Tenemos que ir al puerto... (Ah, claro que no sabes nadar y tal.)

(Colleja de su tata por nombrarlo, pero si que van al puerto. Esta cerrado para que no escape el criminal.)

-¿Ha estallado otro incendio y tenéis prisa por iros del pueblo? Sospechoso. (*ojos rojos* ¡Y que, listillo!)

-¡Emil, no puedes ponerte en modo Ratatosk de repente! Pide perdón. (*ojos verdes* Er, claro, perdone.)

(Marta sugiere chequear la prisión para ver si el criminal sigue allí. El carcelero les asegura que así es.)

-¡REGAL! (Raine y Genis... ¿Qué hacéis aquí?) ¡Eso tenemos que preguntarlo nosotros! –el chiquillo.

-Es un amigo. Regal Bryan vino con nosotros en el viaje de la regeneración. Es presidente de Lezareno.

-No se muy bien lo que paso... estaba aquí por negocios para hablar con Berg, el fabricante de perlas que había visto a Lloyd. Apareció una bola de luz y nos desmayamos. Cuando me recupere, había un fuego.

(Ese fue el primer incendio. Berg no ha apoyado a Regal porque sigue comatoso, así que van con el.)

-¿Raine, tu que crees? –Emil no entiende. (Por lo que yo se, ha tenido que ser veneno de la Rana de Luz.)

-¿Rana de Luz? Ah si, así la llamáis los humanos –Tenebrae es listillo- Este hombre sufre del veneno del Nazdrovie, que es el nombre correcto. El Nazdrovie absorbe energía y la suelta en forma de luz y calor.

-¡Luz y calor! ¡Eso es lo que causa incendios! –Emil deduce. (¡Tenia que ser la Rana Luz! –Marta corea.)

-La Rana de Luz es un monstruo raro que solo vive cerca de Flanoir. (Nazdrovie... –Tenebie corrige.)

-Izoold tiene ruta de comercio con Flanoir, ha podido venir entre la mercancía –es Raine. (¡Nazdrovie!) Pero no se conoce antídoto para su veneno. (*gran suspiro* Creo que el romero funciona como remedio.)

(El espíritu puma se ha cansado de corregir la estupidez humana. Como tienen la solución, van a irse.)

-El romero crecía en la Cueva Camberto, pero se extinguió por el clima enloquecido. Vamos a contar eso para poder usar el barco –Raine concluye. (¿Pero que pasa con Berg? –Emil la corta- Y no podemos dejar tirado a Regal.) Ahora lo importante es encontrar los centuriones y detener a Lloyd. (¡No puedo creerte!)

(Marta se cabrea con su frialdad. Emil se pone de modo Ratatosk y ordena que van a encontrar la cura.)

-¡Solo tenemos que peinar la maldita Cueva Camberto! ¿Cómo puedes saber seguro que el romero esta extinto? (¿Y los centuriones que?) ¡Nosotros tenemos que encontrarlos, que te importaran a ti! (Esta bien. Vamos a la cueva –Raine se rinde.) *ojos verdes* Ah... ¿Raine? (Perdona, olvida todo lo que he dicho.)

[Cueva Camberto.]

-No parece haber ninguno en la entrada... sigamos –la señora elfa. (Raine. Antes estabas provocando a Emil adrede, ¿no? –su hermano.) Je, je. Emil, no te gustara esto... pero Lloyd se puso igual que tu cierta vez. 'Como podemos salvar el mundo si no podemos salvar a los que tenemos delante'. (¿EL dijo eso?)

(Emil lo cree impropio, pero Marta se alegra de que su príncipe se haya vuelto tan decidido. Después...)

-Un callejón sin salida. Si el romero no esta por aquí, se nos acabo la suerte... –Raine se lamenta. (Os he hecho venir para nada... –Emil se deprime.) Emil, los investigadores empiezan con una teoría. Luego la contrastan hasta encontrar la verdad, aunque no sea la que esperaban. Tu lo dijiste, no se puede juzgar sin saber todas las posibilidades. (Raine tiene razón, hemos venido contigo porque quisimos –Marta apoya.)

-No hay duda. ¡Eso es romero! –Tenebrae señala- Pero esta marchito. Su poder curativo será menor...

(Emil enchufa la luz del Anillo Hechicero y la restaura, pero la amanita, monstruo seta, viene a atacar.)

-Por fin. ¡Con esto salvaremos a Berg y Regal! –el rubio la arranca. (Menos mal que seguiste hasta el fin.)

[Pueblo pesquero Izoold.]

-Uuuf... *tos* ¿Quiénes sois? –Berg el pescadero. (*explicación*) Iré a contárselo ya mismo al carcelero. (Espera, el fuego...) Si, lo hizo una rana extraña que irradiaba calor. Y se comió mis perlas de marisco.

(Van a la carcel del pueblo y liberan a Regal, que sigue esposado. Todavía queda un ínfimo problemilla.)

-Perdón por dudar de ti, ahora te las quito. ¿Dónde esta la llave de las esposas? –carcelero despistado, el pobre. (Un guarda ejemplar, chicos...) ¿A que viene eso? (Si Lloyd estuviera aquí podría abrir el cerrojo.)

(Regal le quita importancia rompiendo las esposas con sus brazos cachas. Los presentes se quedan: (0_0)

-El fabricante de estas esposas no es famoso por su calidad... le recomiendo usar el modelo Lezareno.

(Mientras el forzudo se pone ropa decente hablan mas con Berg para saber que sucedió. Van a la posada.)

-Nunca pensé que nos reuniríamos de esta forma. ¿Vinisteis por Lloyd? ¿Y quienes son ellos?

-Las cosas se han vuelto complicadas... –la profesora- Tenebie te lo resumirá. (*fastidio* Es 'Tenebrae'.)

(Tras la explicación, Regal entiende y revela que Lloyd iba hacia Flanoir, promete acompañarles allí.)

-Aun me preocupan los incendios... –Emil considerado- La rana de luz podría volver a aparecer mientras buscamos a Lloyd. (Cierto, aunque lo de esta vez ha sido circunstancias excepcionales –Raine consuela.)

-Podría ser culpa de un centurión dormido –Tenebrae interviene- Como su nombre vulgar indica, la Rana de Luz es un monstruo de tipo Luz. (Claro, y Lloyd tiene a Lumen –Marta recuerda.) Debemos buscarle.

-Podemos hacerlo así: Raine ira con Genis a buscar a Lloyd –Regal indica- Nosotros trataremos de hacer algo con la rana de luz. (Antes de que se me olvide, toma. Una carta de amor.) Nunca creí que lo harías.

-Hala, Raine es una lanzada –asombro de Marta- Tengo que seguir el ejemplo. (¡Regal seria mi cuñado!)

(El niño esta mortificado, no se lo imagina. Su hermana le agarra del cuello y marchan en barco al fin.)

-Bueno, ya hemos visto todos los lugares incendiados –Regal concluye. (Deben tener algo en común...)

-¡Las perlas de marisco! –Emil se da cuenta. (No seas ridículo. ¿Dónde se ha visto un monstruo que coma perlas? Créeme, soy experto en monstruos –Tenebrae chulea.) *ojos rojos* ¡Calla, Tenebrae! Solo eres el centurión de Oscuridad. ¿Qué sabrás tu de un monstruo de Luz? Vamos a pedir perlas a Berg como cebo.

(Regal esta interesado en el Modo Ratatosk. Berg necesita material, tendrán que ir a Triet a pescar algo.)

-Ah, hace mucho que no pescaba –Regal recuerda- De vez en cuando sacaba el yate para ir de pesca.

-Marta, ¿prefieres los tipos ricos como Regal? –Emil se deprime. (Emil, deja tus envidias para mas tarde.)

(Tenebrae le corta y Emil se pone defensivo. Por fin pescan algo y Berg puede fabricar el cebo de rana.)

-Aquí tenéis: una caja de perlas de marisco. Veamos si viene la maldita rana. *luz* (¡No miréis a la luz!)

(Si que ha venido. Los buenos tienen que hacerla cisco para que no vuelva mas. Regal saca conclusión.)

-Parece que les atrae cualquier perla, así que no comercies con ellas de momento. (Se lo diré a los otros.)

-Emil, pido perdón, tu teoría era correcta –Tenebrae se agacha. (Nah, yo debería pedir perdón, fui borde.)

-Con esto se acaba el tema de los incendios. ¿Vamos a Flanoir? (¡Si, hay que encontrar los centuriones!)

[Ciudad de las nieves Flanoir.]

-¿Qué ha pasado? –ven una carnicería. (Lloyd... el lo hizo... *muerte*) ¡Resista! ¡No se nos vaya!

(Emil le zarandea, pero es tarde. Se le ponen ojos rojos y acusa a Lloyd. Cerca de la clínica, le alcanzan.)

-¡Lloyd, espera! –su amigo bruto- ¿De verdad lo has hecho tu? Tu odiabas esta crueldad mas que nadie.

-Tengo prisa... –el chico escapa. (¡Desgraciado! *espada*) Uf, has mejorado... tengo que ir mas rápido.

-Se fue... ¿Qué vas a hacer, Regal? Vamos a hacer que pague por lo que ha hecho. ¿Aun quieres venir?

-Si me acuerdo bien vuestro objetivo son los centuriones. ¿No deberían ser vuestra prioridad? (Bah, es lo mismo. / ¿Pero te atreverías a luchar con Lloyd?) Si hace falta, si... ese no era el Lloyd que yo conocía... debo saber porque ha cambiado. Y salvarle, como el hizo conmigo. (*ojos verdes* Confío en ti, Regal.)

(Al rubio le gusta que el adulto no le trate como crío inútil. Van a ayudar a los heridos, el va a la iglesia.)

-Buag. ¿Qué es esta peste? Parece que viene de ese tío raro de ahí –Emil ve alguien rezando.

-Por favor, vuélvela loquita por mi –flacucho de chaqueta peluda- Y me dirá que me ama, me agarrara la mano y nos besaremos apasionadamente y me dirá 'Decus, no puedo vivir sin ti, casémonos, TE AMO'.

-Eeeer... (0_0) –la única reacción posible.

-¿Qué quieres, chico? OH. ¡No me lo digas! Tu también has caído a mis pies. El catalogo decía que la Eau de Seduction funcionaria con hombres O mujeres. *chulería* Lo entiendo, pero mi corazón ya es de alguien. ¡Pero quizás este encuentro estaba destinado! Te daré una muestra. *colonia* ¡Hasta otra!

(Así, el tipo desconocido se va de la iglesia con movimientos discotequeros. Los buenos se reúnen.)

-Bueno, hemos ayudado mucho –Marta resume- Espero que Raine y Genis no hayan sufrido el ataque.

-Preocuparse por ellos no arreglara nada. ¿Marchamos a por otro centurión? (Tenebrae, eres cruel.)

[Templo del Hielo.]

-Que sorpresa... Flanoir estaba templado, pero esta zona se esta derritiendo –es Regal- ¿Esa es Raine?

(Los hermanos elfos estaban en la entrada. Les explican lo reciente. Pero no le ven mucho sentido.)

-Si, ya os cruzasteis a Lloyd antes, pero no quiso dañaros –Regal no lo ha hecho. (Siempre atacaba a ciudades enemigas de la Iglesia de Martel, o sospechosas –sigue Marta.) ¿Por qué habéis venido aquí?

-Ha pasado algo terrible –Genis lo cuenta- Vinimos a por el centurión, pero ya no estaba. ¡Un joyero lo había encontrado! Le preguntamos por el, pero dijo que no pensaba librarse de una joya tan valiosa.

-Mala suerte. Ese hombre esta en peligro –el puma oscuro- El huevo le volverá violento, o un asesino.

-Eso podría explicar el ataque de Lloyd a Flanoir –el presidente deduce. (Entonces es culpa del huevo. ¿A dónde fue el?) Al sur... allí esta Meltokio. Ir con Lloyd, nosotros nos quedaremos a buscar al centurión.

(Nueva mencion de la carta de amor. Marta se emociona. En la ciudad, el joyero ha abandonado la joya.)

-Ah, esa cosa. Mi hijo no pudo encontrar un comprador, así que marcho a devolverla. (Nos le pasamos...)

(Regal sospecha. Tenebrae explica que el derretimiento será culpa de Glacies, pero el siente a Solum.)

-Es culpa de un centurión dormido. Es raro, detecto a Solum. (Es el centurión de Tierra... no puede ser.)

(Mas allá del lugar donde dormía Celsius esta el altar de Glacies. Al acercarse les cae un monstruo yeti.)

-¡Es un monstruo de las nieves, un mirka! –el centurión explica- Debió quedarse atrapado en el templo.

(Entre todos zurran al hombre de las nieves y se salvan. Emil le da pena, porque el bicho estaba preso.)

-Emil, eres un misterio. Para darte miedo los monstruos, resulta que los entiendes muy bien. (Es que no me gusta luchar.) Por cierto... creo que nos han engañado. El joyero de Flanoir nos ayudo durante nuestro viaje –Regal recuerda- No era el viejo que hemos visto. (*susto* ¡Entonces el huevo de Glacies...!) Estoy seguro que alguien lo cogió, Raine y Genis son testigos. Pero que lo devolviera después... es otro cantar.

(Salen de allí con prisa, ya que puede ser una trampa. En una esquina, un hombretón calvo con bastón.)

-Marta. Marta, lo siento... (¡PAPI!) Quiero disculparme. *señales* (¡Marta! ¿Cómo puede ser tu padre?)

(Sus amigos ven que es raro, pero la pelo-zanahoria se va con ese tipo. Unos témpanos gigantes se caen.)

-¡Los Vanguard! –Emil entiende- Vienen por Ratatosk. (¡No nos servís de nada! ¡Morir! *combaten*)

(Luchar contra los esbirros les ha retrasado, y sigue el problema de los témpanos gigantes en el camino.)

-Apartaros –Regal se coloca. *Kome Jame Ja* *¡Brrouuum!* (¿Por qué no usas un poder tan destructivo en la batalla? –Tenebie lo ignora.) Jure que jamás volvería a usar las manos para destruir o matar. Hace mucho mi amada murió por culpa de estas mismas manos. Odiarme si queréis, pero voy a salvar a Marta.

(Increíblemente Emil le entiende. En la siguiente zona, Richter ha cogido a Marta del cuello. ¡La trincha!)

-Emil, no quería que lo vieras, pero no tengo opción. *¡chas!* (¡NOOO! *ojos rojos* ¡Como te atreves!)

(Se lanza con furia sobre el guerrero y los monstruos de agua que la centuriona le manda, pero huyen.)

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Si hubiera sido mas fuerte! ¡Si YO estuviera al mando siempre! (Deberías fijarte mejor...)

(La dueña de la voz es una ninja morena de gran pecho, y la flacucha de coletas se la une coreando.)

-*pluf* Sheena Fujibayashi, para servirle. / *pluf* ¡Y Marta Lualdi, la belleza que escapo a la muerte!

(El rubito se tira a abrazarla. La Marta muerta solo era un muñeco, una técnica ninja del estilo Igaguri.)

-Vine a rescatar a los secuestrados de Flanoir, durante el ataque de Lloyd los Vanguard se llevaron al viejo de la tienda de accesorios. (Parece que el secuestro fue parte de un complot para traernos aquí.)

-Deberíamos discutir esto en otro sitio –Tenebie corta. (¿Qué es esa cosa?) Soy Tenebrae, encantado.

(La ninja se asusta del espíritu, pero no pasa nada. Al rato, por fin hablan y sabemos mas de Sheena.)

-Vuestra cara me suena. Si, la de Emil y la del tal Richter. Es raro. Me acordaría de alguien tan bobo...

(Por hablar, ahora ella cae en un agujero. Regal cuenta que es un iman de desgracias peor que Colette.)

-Me disculpo por su torpeza... (No pasa nada, salvo a Marta.) Hum, no podemos bajar por el agujero...

-Hay que buscar otro camino. Emil... gracias. Creí que te alegrarías de librarte de mi. Soy una molestia. (¡Nooo!) Al principio creí que eras un poderoso príncipe. Pero eres un tímido... uno que lucha por mi.

(Le gusta mas que un héroe invencible. Han necesitado una casi-tragedia para darse cuenta. Después...)

-¿Qué es esa peste? –Regal se tapa. / ¡Es Eau de Seduction! –Emil reconoce. / ¡Decus esta por aquí!

(Menudo cuadro: Sheena ha caído con sus enormes tetas sobre Alice y la ha aplastado, Decus ayuda.)

-¡Alice, querida! ¡Tu amado Decus esta aquí! Abre los ojos... (Me extraña que no se haya levantado ya con esa colonia...) Ah, tu también has caído, pero mi amada es solo ella. (¡Llegáis a tiempo, ayudarme!)

(Aquí se da cuenta de quien son los malos, la ninja arroja a la nenita al suelo, que por fin se levanta.)

-Ugh. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué esta aquí el Bobo Decus? ¡Aparta, apestoso! ¿Martita sigue viva?

-Si, mi querida Alice... después de la molestia que me tome para atraerla aquí con mi transformación.

-¡Papi! –Marta ve al transformado- ¡Solo era un disfraz! (Ahora yo me encargare de la linda Martita.)

(Pero no puede, porque Sheena llama a Celsius para que ponga un muro de hielo entre los dos grupos.)

-Uf, por fin los hemos perdido. (Ha sido un problema tras otro...) Regal. ¿Cómo acabaste con esos dos?

(El presidente explica a la pechuda. Como los otros, la pobre no cree que su Lloyd haya hecho eso.)

-Agh, da igual. Especular solo es perder tiempo. Raine y Genis están buscando a Lloyd, ¿no? Dejarme que vaya con vosotros. Si de verdad se le ha ido la olla... quizás sea yo la que pueda meterle en razón.

(De vuelta en la ciudad, el viejo joyero, el real, les cuenta como encontró el huevo y donde esta ahora.)

-Si, el Glases o como se llame. Mi hijo lo llevo a Meltokio para tratar de vendérselo a un noble o algo.

[Ciudad imperial Meltokio.]

-*cerca de la tienda* Oye, ¿ese no era Tokunaga? / Quizá estaba haciendo recados –dicen los Tetheallan.

(Explican que Tokunaga es mayordomo de Seles, hermana de Zelos. El tendero no quiere ayudarles.)

-Si, una joya de Flanoir, ya la vendí. (¿A quien?) No puedo decirlo, es la confidencialidad del cliente...

-Los mercaderes no pueden revelar la identidad de sus clientes, sobre todo cuando se trata de joyas –el musculoso duque- Si no podrían robarles. Podríamos preguntarle al rey, los nobles no se suelen callar si han conseguido una nueva adquisición. (Así sabremos quien tiene a Glacies. Me sorprendes, Sir Duque.)

(Emil y Marta aun no sabían que Regal es duque. Dudan de Lloyd, con todos esos amigos alucinantes.)

-Todos los amigos de Lloyd son magníficos... / Me hacen pensar en como es el Lloyd que conocieron...

(No tienen tiempo de deprimirse: la odiada Alice ha vuelto, les ha seguido con un monstruo golem.)

-Vaya, son mis escurridizos amigos de Flanoir. (¡No podemos luchar aquí!) A mi no me importa, ji, ji.

(Luchan con la bestia de piedra y pueden con ella, pero Ali esta tranquila. ¡El bicho agarra a Emil!)

-Le he puesto un collar que explota en cuanto fuera vencido. Una idea genial, modestia aparte. Adiós, Martita, ya le diré al comandante Brute que estas Muertita. *huye* (¡No! ¿Qué hacemos ahora?)

(Nadie puede librar a Emil de su agarre, pero Tenebrae planta su cola-garra en el golem y domina su mente. Suelta a Emil y se le lleva volando... pero la bomba sigue ahí. Y en unos segundos hace BUM.)

-¡Tenebrae! ¡Responde! No puede estar muerto... (No puedo creerlo... ha pasado igual que con Korin.)

(La morena se acuerda de su tragedia. Pero los centuriones Ignis y Ventus hablan telepáticamente con el.)

-_Los centuriones se alzaran, una y otra vez. Tan solo necesitan la fuerza de su señor Ratatosk. _*brillo*

-*ojos rojos* ¡Grrr, por eso YO tendría que estar al mando! Tranquilas, Tenebrae solo esta dormido, voy a buscarle. (¿Dónde?) Al Templo de la Oscuridad. Si es igual que los otros centuriones estará en su altar.

-Yo me citare con su majestad y le hablare del huevo de Glacies –Regal se ofrece- Luego os alcanzare.

[Templo de la Oscuridad.]

-Bien, ya puedo notar a Tenebrae. (Vaya, hay bastante luz como para ver sin la Vela Azul –Sheena nota- Debe ser por Shadow.) A quien le importa. ¡Vamos! (Uf, Emil en Modo Ratatosk es un antipático, ¿no?)

-Por cierto Emil, has estado en Modo Ratatosk mucho tiempo –es Marta. (¿Eso importa?) No, es que...

(Oyen ruidos. Debe haber un pasadizo que los veteranos no hallaron. Y justo, un botón secreto lo abre.)

-Es posible que encontremos enemigos, cuidado –el Caballero. (Solo pueden ser Lloyd o los Vanguard.)

(Pasan un largo pasillo de antorchas siniestras... y ven al guerrero de gafas y la espíritu sirenida allí.)

-La energía que sentí era Tenebrae volviendo al huevo... –Aqua confirma. (¡Alto! ¡No os le llevareis!)

-Para alguien que tuvo que usar trucos sucios en Flanoir estáis muy seguros. (Bah, admite que ganamos.)

(El pelirrojo se quita de en medio a la ninja fácilmente, y tiene a los otros dos sujetos con sus armas.)

-Dejar de entrometeros. No quiero luchar contigo. (¡Ja, pues yo quiero matarte! *pose* ¡Ain-Soph-AUR!)

(Eso ha sido una gran bola de energía que traga a Richter... cuando se va el humo, vemos que lo detuvo.)

-Es mas duro de lo que creí. ¡Tendré que tirarle otra! *pose* (¡Emil, tu eres... deja de ser un Caballero!)

-¡Emil, calma! –la morena- ¡Tanta energía derrumbara el templo! (¡Aparta! *empuja* ¡Ain-Soph-Aur!)

(El arte Eterno Retorno del rival le devuelve la bola, el rubio no lo esperaba... ni que Marta lo bloqueara.)

-(0_0) Marta. ¡MARTAAA! *cambio de escena* Ah. ¿Dónde fueron todos? ¡Eh, el huevo de Tenebrae!

(Después del fogonazo se ha caído a la zona del altar de Shadow. Sube escaleras, y se los encuentra.)

-¡Marta! ¿Estas bien? (Tranquilo, me he curado sola.) Es por mi culpa... nunca quise hacerte daño. (Has estado en Modo Ratatosk mucho tiempo.) ¿Tu también? Sheena y Richter quieren que vuelva a mi 'yo' normal. ¿Por qué debería? ¡Mi yo normal es un patetico inútil! Quizás debería irme. Nadie me quiere...

(Procede a desmayarse. Y a la vuelta, ya tiene ojos verdes y voz calmada. Marta le explica los sucesos.)

-Emil, ya has vuelto. Pero Tenebrae no despierta. (¿Entonces Richter no le cogió?) Que va, le cogiste tu en persona. *pose* Hago lo mismo con todos los centuriones, pero no funciona. (A ver, deja... *toca*)

-*luz* Emil, Lady Marta, me disculpo por preocuparles tanto. (¡Tenebrae!) Los centuriones no mueren, solo vuelven a su forma de huevo. (Menos mal... no soporto despedirme de los amigos... –es la ninja.)

-¿Richter estará bien? –Emil se acuerda. (Aqua le habrá salvado del derrumbe.) Uf, pues menos mal.

(El Emil normal y el Modo Ratatosk son como noche y día, en efecto. A la salida, Regal trae noticias.)

-Hemos encontrado al noble que compro a Glacies. Nadie mas ni menos que Seles Wilder –les revela.

-¡La hermana del Gili-elegido! Habrá que ir a la mansión de Zelos... –Sheena gruñe. (¿Os parece bien?)

[Ciudad imperial Meltokio.]

-Duque Bryan, Miss Sheena, bienvenidos. (Cuanto tiempo, Sebastián.) Ellos deben ser Sir Emil, Lady Marta y Sir Tenebrae, ¿cierto? El duque me aviso de su llegada. Nuestro criado Tokunaga compro esa joya tan inusual. (*llega* ¡Lady Seles... ha sido raptada por Sir Lloyd!) ¡El señor Coleguilla esta aquí!

(Entramos directos a la acción. Toku avisa de que Lloyd escapo, salen a la calle para dividir la zona.)

-¡Tenebrae, dime si sientes a Glacies! (Detecto un huevo, pero no es Glacies.) ¿Lumen? ¡Lloyd le tiene!

(Tampoco, es Solum. ¿Por qué estaría Solum aquí? Emil le toca bajar a la zona comercial, choca con...)

-¡Hala, que prisas! (¡Zelos Wilder!) Nunca creí que te vería por mis dominios. (¡Lloyd se llevo a Seles!)

(Pues claro que no se lo cree... pero ven a un pelopincho de traje rojo cargar con la chavala conocida.)

-*ojos rojos* ¡Lloyd Irving, no huyas! *huye* Porras, le he perdido. (¿Dices que ese era Lloyd? No me hagas reír.) ¿Estas ciego o que? ¡Se ha llevado a tu hermana! (Lloyd no haría eso, por tanto no es Lloyd.)

(Que fe mas inquebrantable. Y que deducción mas fría: si la han raptado habrán dejado algún mensaje.)

-¡Amo Zelos! Lady Seles fue... (si, el chaval ya me lo ha contado.) El duque Bryan y Sheena la buscan.

(Marta entra por la puerta. No ha habido suerte, así que el mayordomo comprador cuenta su versión.)

-Yo lo vi todo, amo Zelos. Le había traído a Lady Seles una joya llamada Glacies, cuando Sir Lloyd va y entra por la ventana, agarra a ambos y huye. (Eso no es raro, Lloyd esta buscando centuriones –es Marta.)

-¿Y porque se llevaría a Seles? Ese no era Lloyd. ¿Vosotros creéis que apestaría de esa forma? (¿Qué?) Lloyd nunca ha sido de los que llevan colonia. Y aun así no creo que se pusiera algo tan... putrefacto.

(¡Eau de Seduction! Entonces era Decus camuflado. Ya lo había hecho antes. Le cuentan todo al ligon.)

-Ratatosk, eh... menuda historia. Vamos a ver al rey. Cuéntale esto a Regal y Sheena cuando vuelvan.

(Zelos sigue pudiendo entrar en el castillo como si fuera su casa. Le cuenta al rey sobre los Vanguards.)

-Parece que tu Coleguilla se ha llevado a Seles... –el rey. (Nah, era un impostor, de los Vanguard, fijo.)

-Majestad, el duque Bryan y Sheena de Mizuho han llegado. (Hablare con ellos, parece que es grave...)

-Majestad, tenemos mas información –la ninja- Mis espías han visto un Rhiar volando hacia el este...

-El este... allí esta la Fortaleza del Cabo –Marta murmura. (¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Eras de ellos? –es Zelos.)

-¡No, quietos! –Emil defiende- Marta ya no es de los Vanguard. (Y mi hermana es mas importante ahora. Aun no me han contactado, así que creo que cogieron a Seles para atraer a Lloyd y no a mi.) ¿Y por que?

-Emil, los Vanguard también quieren los centuriones, ¿no? –el duque- Eso incluye los que tenga Lloyd.

(A la salida, el rubio piensa lo sucedido... puede que haya estado culpando a un inocente hasta ahora.)

-Lo siento, por lo de Lloyd. ¿Qué pasa si todas las barbaridades que ha hecho las hizo el impostor? Puede que solo AHORA fuera el impostor. Pero cada vez que os oigo hablar de Lloyd se me hace mas increíble.

-Hagamos una tregua, chicos –el Elegido- Cuando te conocí pensé que eras un niñato indeseable, pero te veo con otros ojos ahora. (¡Zelos, calla! –la morena le abronca- Seguro que fue Emil en Modo Ratatosk.)

-¡Dejar de hablar así de el! –Marta defiende- ¡El otro Emil también es Emil! Y hace lo mejor que puede.

[Fortaleza del Cabo.]

-Espero que Seles este bien –la pechuda. (Si no lo esta pagaran con sus vidas.) Zelos, no te pases. ¿Eh?

(La ataca un monstruo, pega un brinco ninja y cae de pies... sobre una trampilla. Esto ya es costumbre.)

-*eco* ¡Anda yaaaa! *PLAF* (Tío, que torpona... –el noble pelirrojo. / Yo iré por ella –el presidente.)

(Así se quedan solos con el guerrero mágico un rato. Este no puede evitar quejarse de todo lo reciente.)

-Primero se llevan a Seles, mi colega es suplantado y ahora Sheena se cae por un agujero. (Lo sentimos.) ¿Por qué lo sentís? Me estáis haciendo quedar como el malo. Dejar de deprimiros y vamos a salvarla ya.

-Eres mas amable de lo que creí –Tenebrae asoma. (Pues claro, como puedes mirar esta hermosa figura y pensar que no...) Los estándares de belleza humanos son bien raros... (¿Quieres que te haga filetes, eh?)

(Mas adelante ven algo pavoroso: ¡dos Lloyds pegándose! El olor de la colonia no permite distinguir.)

-Uno de ellos es Decus... debería apestar a colonia. / Pero el olor invade todo, no se cual es... –la pareja.

-Esto es ridículo... *tropieza* / ¡Vamos, confío en vosotros! ¡Elegiréis bien... y la justicia prevalecerá!

(Como se atreve... Lloyd ODIA la palabra 'justicia'. Guiado por algo, Emil ataca al que ha dicho eso.)

-¡Decus, no puedo creerlo! ¡Tu eres el que ataco Palmacosta y los otros sitios! –Marta acusa. (Rayos, me has pillado. No debías saberlo nunca.) ¿Papi te lo ordeno? (Ah, veo que aun no se lo has dicho a ellos.)

-Martita es la hija querida del comandante Brute –Alice llega con Seles atada- No deis un paso mas, si no me encantara romper sus bracitos. (Pequeña hija de...) Je, mientras me salga con la mía... (¡Si, no insultes a Alice o te las veras conmigo!) Cállate Decus. Darnos las armas y los centuriones, rapidito.

(¡Un chakram dorado rompe la atadura de Seles! Y tumba a Alice. ¡Regal le regala un patadon a Decus!)

-¡No te dejaremos! –momentazo de Colette y Sheena. / ¡Perdón por tardar tanto! –se une el presidente.

(Lloyd y sus nenas se llevan a Seles, Decus piensa detener a los buenos para que no sigan a su Alice.)

-No interferiréis con Alice. ¡La protegeré a cualquier precio! (¿TU piensas detenernos? –Zelos chulea.)

(El flacucho sabe manejar bien su espadon, pero son dos contra el y Marta que cura. Suelta a Glacies.)

-Ugh... me ordenaron usar el poder del centurión para transformarme en Lloyd y atacar una reunión de los Vanguard –el peliazul revela- Con eso eliminaríamos nuestro desacuerdo interior y culpar a la Iglesia...

(Se olvidan que Richter también es un Vanguard... ¡y llega para zurrarles! La batalla es muy difícil.)

-Emil, no pediré tu perdón –agarra del cuello- Puedes maldecirme si quieres, pero voy a hacer esto...

(Piensa rajarle el gañote, que miedo... la posición de indefension de Emil le recuerda a alguien: Aster.)

-Parece que Richter no tuvo el valor de matarte... –Marta le ve huir. (¿Pero quien es ese Aster? *duda*)

(Persiguen a Alice hasta una zona sin salida, una sala del trono. Se enfrenta a casi todos los veteranos.)

-Los héroes que regeneraron el mundo... esto no pinta bien. (Se que tenéis huevos de los centuriones... entregarlos –Lloyd amenaza.) ¡Que te lo has creído! El comandante va en serio. Es descendiente de la Dinastía Sylvarant, que cayo hace 800 años. (Si, fue destruida por los Ángeles de Cruxis y la Iglesia de Martel –Decus añade.) Martita, vuelve con los Vanguard, Brute te lo perdonara todo. (¡Ni loca!)

(Mientras hablaban, el oso azul volador Artemis les ha recogido. ¡Huyeron! Los buenos se van de allí.)

-Solo hay una forma de soltar el huevo de Ratatosk de la frente de Marta. ¿Por qué buscas los centuriones si podemos trabajar juntos? –Emil pone paz. (Podemos ayudarnos, si. *Lloyd desenfunda* Empieza por darme los que tengas.) ¡Si no le despertamos no detendremos el clima enloquecido! (He dicho: dámelos.)

(Es insistente, pero mal negociador: sus amigos están allí, y no deben saber nada. Así que se larga de allí.)

-Es inútil seguirle, tiene un Rhiar. Seles no tiene buen aspecto, volvamos a mi mansión –dice el Elegido.

[Ciudad imperial Meltokio.]

-La cosa esta yendo a peor... no se lo que paso en Sylvarant cuando los mundos seguían separados, pero los Vanguard están empeñados en vengarse de la Iglesia de Martel –Zelos se queja. (Quieren el huevo de Ratatosk para destruir la Iglesia y la familia real de Tethealla... poniendolo en un cañón de mana o algo.)

-¿QUE? –Sheena se asusta. (¿Tu lo conoces Sheena?) He usado uno antes... y podría destruir el mundo...

(Colette y Zelos avisaran a los otros, Regal y Sheena seguirán con la parejita. La ninja revela sus datos.)

-Si vamos a buscar centuriones, os puedo llevar al Templo de la Tierra, queda cerca. (Solo quiero decir que siempre que andábamos cerca de los Vanguard podía notar a Solum. –revela el puma.) ¿Entonces ya le han encontrado? (No lo se... el poder de Solum es engañar a sus enemigos. Podría ser la razón de que ese hombre apestoso se transformara fácilmente.) Bueno, si vamos al templo lo sabremos seguro.

[Templo de la Tierra.]

-¡Alto! Esta zona esta restringida –un guarda- Hemos tenido muchos terremotos. No pueden entrar aun.

-Ah, bueno, podríamos ir al Templo del Trueno mientras tanto... –opina la morena- Allí había un espíritu.

-¿Por qué no eclosionamos a Glacies antes de nada? –Tenebie sugiere. (¡Si, aun no le habíamos tocado!)

(La chava de coletas lo hace, y al momento Emil se cae de agotamiento. Le llevan al hotel de Meltokio.)

-*ojos rojos* ¡AGH! Otra vez ese sueño... Ah, Marta. Estas aquí. (¿Eres el otro Emil, no?) ¿Puedes darte cuenta? Creí que no me querías ver. (No, es que solo has aparecido durante las luchas, y me preocupaba como estarías.) Ah si, tu me defendiste... Marta. ¿Tu me necesitas? (¡Claro, también eres Emil!) Gracias.

(Recupera los ojos verdes... y el mareo, porque no recuerda ni lo que ha dicho. La chavala se preocupa.)

[Templo del Trueno.]

-Nadie puede entrar. ¡Zona restringida! –otro guarda, pero mas bruto. (Solo queremos...) ¡Calla, niño!

(El otro guarda casi le pincha con la lanza, y Emil cae contra una columna. Al levantarse, es 'el otro'.)

-Maldicion. Por eso no puedo dejarle hacer nada. *golpes* *espada* ¡Nadie le toca un pelo a Marta! (¡Emil, no les hagas daño! Les necesitamos para entrar –dice ella.) Eso no importara cuando les MATE a todos. (¡Estas en modo Ratatosk otra vez! Vuelve a ser normal –la morena.) ¡Mi yo normal no sirve!

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí? –un señor de bata blanca. (Director Schneider... querían colarse en el templo.) Usted... es el duque Bryan, ¿no? Perdón por este recibimiento. Soy Schneider, director de la Academia de Sybak. El Templo del Trueno se ha vuelto peligroso, y por eso hemos restringido el acceso. *susto* ¡Eh! (¿Qué le pasa? –Emil le mira.) No, por supuesto, es imposible que sea el... ahora, si me disculpan...

[Ciudad académica Sybak.]

-¡Tu eres... Aster! –un científico ve a Emil- ¡Estas vivo! ¿Lo ves? ¡Te dije que no congeniaras con ese semielfo! (¿Quién es usted? ¿Y quien carajo es Aster?) TU eres Aster. Dijeron que habías muerto tras ir a buscar a ese espíritu, Ratatosk. (No, el se llama Emil.) ¡El duque Bryan! Por favor, pasen a esperar.

-Parece que aun le tienen rabia a los semielfos... –es Sheena. (La han tenido durante 4000 años, es difícil que vaya a desaparecer enseguida.) No me extrañaría que aun tuvieran algunos esclavos en el sótano.

(No están convencidos, así que van al sótano. Parece que no, ya no hay esclavos. Emil parece despertar.)

-¿Dónde estoy? ¡Marta! ¿Qué paso con esos guardas? (Despierta ya, hombre. Los del Templo del Trueno no nos dejaron pasar y vinimos a Sybak.) ¿Eso sucedió? (Aun estas cansado... ve al hotel un rato, ¿vale?)

(El bruto peliazul se preocupa por el, mientras el científico de antes vuelve a verles y les cuenta mas.)

-Eres igualito que el. Podrías ser su gemelo. Pero Aster murió a manos de Richter... (¡Richter!) ¿Es que le conocéis? Era un investigador aquí, un semielfo. (Si, he notado que sabe magias... ¿era pelirrojo?) Si, el mismo. Fue a investigar a Ratatosk y acabo matando a Aster. Será desgraciado... (¡No diga eso de el!)

(El rubio aun le defiende. Pero puede que solo le protegiera por recordarle a Aster. Vuelve a soñar eso.)

-¡AAAH! Otra vez... Tenebrae, es algo rarísimo... en el sueño Richter quiere matarte. ¿Dónde fue Marta?

(El hotel ha hecho poco para darle descanso. En la calle, la ex-Vanguard habla con ambos Tetheallans.)

-'Emil no es Emil'. Eso es lo que Raine me dio a entender en su carta. He estado observando, y el Modo Ratatosk no puede entenderse como una simple posesión. (Regal tiene razón. Uno de nuestros amigos fue poseído, pero con Emil y Ratatosk dura demasiado tiempo. Y toma esos recuerdos como si fueran suyos.) Raine cree que Emil tiene amnesia. Que el Emil que conocemos es producto de su mente, para llenar los huecos de su memoria. (¡Pero sus tíos le reconocieron!) Pero no veo porque su personalidad cambiaria.

-¿Entonces soy falso? –les ha oído- Entonces dime. ¿Quién soy de verdad? (Es solo teoría... pero puede que seas el tal Aster.) ¡No, Aster esta muerto! Pero quizás sueño que Richter me mata... porque soy el.

(Se van a la academia, no quieren hacerse mas líos. En su despacho, Schneider sigue con el cuento.)

-Sabia que tenias relación con Aster... *explicación* Si, es interesante. Podrías ser Aster perfectamente. ¿Ya conocías a tus tíos? (No, solo después del ataque a Palmacosta.) Es posible que Aster te robara la identidad en algún momento. Empezó a investigar a los 9 años. Estudiaba a los espíritus en Meltokio. (¡Por eso me sonaba! –suelta la morena.) Su teoría era que los monstruos regulaban el mana del mundo. Se llevaba bien con Richter y todo... además de el, Rilena podría reconocerle. Ahora esta en el templo.

[Templo del Trueno.]

-Están muertos. ¿Quién ha hecho esto? –Emil ve los guardas- ¿Lloyd? (O los Vanguard. Perdón, Marta.)

-No importa... me opongo totalmente a lo que hacen, debo detener a Papi. Pero los mataron sin piedad...

(Emil quiere enterrarlos, pero hay prisa. De camino ven unos papeles tirados... y unos doctores huyendo.)

-¡Tranquilos, no somos de los Vanguard! ¿Dónde esta Rilena? (Esas son sus notas... estará mas adentro.)

(Es buena pista... tras superar el altar de Volt ven a Lloyd. ¡Por supuesto! Quiere el centurión para el.)

-Le perdimos de vista... podría llegar al huevo antes que nosotros –el puma. (Pero Rilena es la prioridad.)

(Marta no quiere mas muertos inútilmente. Después, ven a Decus amenazar a una doctora con coleta.)

-Entiendo que el aroma te tenga petrificada, pero si no te apartas morirás. (¡No, el centurión es peligroso! ¿Eh... Aster?) ¡Marta! No te entrometas. *espadon* Ju, ju... ¿puedes contra mi sin el poder de Ratatosk?

(El flacucho golpea locamente, Emil solo puede bloquear y rogar ayuda. Y el otro Emil surge al final.)

-_Siempre me haces hacer tu trabajo sucio_. *ojos rojos* ¡Abrete, portal hacia los limites! *hoyo negro*

-¡Emil, para! –la flacucha ruega- ¿Dónde han ido Decus y Rilena? ¿Eso era un poder de Ratatosk?

-Creo que si. (¿Solo lo crees? –la ninja- Eso es un poco ambiguo.) Pronuncie lo que me vino a la mente. La culpa es de Ratatosk. (¿Puedes abrir el portal otra vez?) ¿Y yo que se? ¡No se ni como me salio antes! ¿A quien le importa esa mujer, por cierto? *bofetón de Marta* ¿Qué narices? ¡A que venia eso!

-La técnica que hemos visto es la que Ratatosk usaba para enviar a los centuriones a sus altares –Tenebrae aclara- Pero solo puede hacerlo con ellos... así que uno de los humanos estaba en posesión de un huevo.

(Ya sospechamos quien. Solo pueden estar en el altar del trueno o la tierra. Pero Marta sigue cabreada.)

-Vaya. Rilena no esta aquí –se apena. (Bueno, vamos a llevarnos el huevo de Tonitrus –Emil mangonea.)

(Marta va a eclosionarlo, pero un monstruo alado les interrumpe. Emil le destroza y devuelve el huevo.)

-Eso por meterte conmigo. *humos* Hala, despierta a Tonitrus antes de que pase algo mas. (*gruñido*)

-Ahora tendríamos que ir al Templo de la Tierra. Espero que ya lo hayan abierto a pesar del terremoto.

(Antes de eso Regal sugiere hablar con Scheider. De camino a la ciudad encuentran un espía de Mizuho.)

-Ahora tenemos algo de prisa... (Sheena, quisiera enviar un mensaje a mi compañía con tu soldado.)

(El presidente habla con el espía, apartados. Emil y Marta están solos. Y el rubio se esta desesperando.)

-¿Por qué sigues enfadada? ¡Es gracias a mi que salimos vivos de esa! (Pero Emil nunca habría dejado a Rilena abandonada.) Psssh, solo quiere verla porque no sabe ni quien es. A mi me da igual. Solo quiero protegerte. (¡Ese no es el Emil que amo... déjale salir ya! *golpea*) Tu también prefieres a ese cobarde...

-Perdonar la espera, teníamos que... ¿Qué les pasa a estos dos? / Si discuten es que ya se hablan, ¿no?

[Ciudad académica Sybak.]

-Estas son las notas de Rilena, en efecto. Yo las guardare. (*Emil las arroja* Seguro que no soy Emil...)

-¡Pues déjale salir de una vez! –Marta acusa. (Por favor, estáis montado una escenita. Díganos, director.)

-Parece que Ratatosk tiene el poder de controlar el mana, fuente de vida. Y que usa los monstruos para vigilar todo el mundo. Era el espíritu del antiguo Árbol de Kharlan. (Richter le llamaba 'demonio' o algo así.) Richter ha estado soltando tonterías desde que volvió de su investigación. Los demonios viven en el Nifhelheim, en otro mundo. Pero Ratatosk es del nuestro. Los del laboratorio de Meltokio sabrán mas.

[Ciudad imperial Meltokio.]

-Ah, Sheena, hace tiempo que no te veía –un doctor- ¿Aster? (Otra vez...) Si, Rilena investigaba aquí...

(Abajo en el laboratorio ven mas de sus notas. Encuentran una revelación horrible sobre los demonios.)

-'El guardián del Ginnungagapp, la puerta hacia el reino de los demonios, es Ratatosk' –Marta lee.

-¿El Ginnungagapp es la vía entre Nifhelheim y nuestro mundo? / Entonces mas parece un protector...

-Pseh. Quizás Richter quiere el poder de Ratatosk para vengarse de los que maltrataron a los semielfos.

-Vaya. Nunca te había visto defender a Richter cuando estabas en Modo Ratatosk –es la pechuda.

-Si soy Aster, el quiso matarme. ¿Por qué le defendería? *ojos verdes* ¡No, Richter no es mala persona!

(El Emil pacifico casi se escapa, pero el otro le domina. Los demás se preocupan de esos arrebatos.)

-Antes de que os vayáis –el doctor de antes- Eso en tu cabeza es el huevo de Ratatosk, ¿no? ¿No notas ningún malestar? (¿Qué dice?) Hemos descubierto que tienen cualidades en común con las Exferas.

(Si, son malas sin protección. Un soldado dice de haber visto a Rilena en el Templo de la Tierra, bien.)

-Vamos a salvar a la Rilena esa. ¿Estas bien? *Emil pausa* Bah, supongo que tiene que ser EL. *la voz cambia* ¿Qué te pasa, Marta? (¿Ya eres normal? Bueno... he oído que las Exferas te convierten en un monstruo... ¿y si no despertamos a Ratatosk a tiempo?) Que idiota, Tenebrae no te haría esa faena. Ay, se me ha pegado el lenguaje de Ratatosk. No pasa nada, yo te cuidare. (Gracias... tu eres el otro Emil, ¿no?)

(Que fallo. Sigue teniendo los ojos rojos, lo ha notado. Ella se disculpa por tomarla con el y su actitud.)

-Has intentado animarme... eres tan bueno como el otro Emil. Así que deja de decir cosas malas de otros.

-No soy bueno... lo hice por ti –Emil ya habla al aire. (Emil. ¿Ya te ha vuelto la memoria? –Tenebrae se asoma.) Me estaré calladito y luchare por el... si el otro Emil no lo consigue... cuento contigo, Tenebrae.

[Templo de la Tierra.]

-*ojos verdes* ¿Eh? ¿Qué hacemos aquí? –Emil duda- Estábamos en el Templo del Trueno, ante Decus.

-Ya se te ha quitado el Modo Ratatosk... deja que te ponga al día –Sheena resume. (Gracias... y lo siento.)

(Encuentran a la científica algo mas adelante, cerca del altar de Gnome. Esta les cuenta mas culebron.)

-Vosotros sois los del Templo del Trueno... *levanta* Gracias, puedo andar. Ah, verte la cara y hablar de Ratatosk me trae recuerdos... Richter debió matar a Aster, es lo único que tiene sentido. Luego robo sus notas y desapareció. (¿Tenia alguna marca? –Regal pregunta.) Tenia un lunar estrellado, sobre la nuca.

-Tengo algo así... –Emil se asusta. (Tu eres tu –Marta anima- Y siempre das lo mejor. Todo se arreglara.)

(En el propio altar de Solum, mas adentro que el de Gnome, no ven nada. Pero entran por un pasadizo.)

-Puag... eso son gusanos gigantes... –Sheena se asquea. (Tienen collarines como los de Alice –es Marta.)

(Tras una lucha para apaciguarlos, Tenebrae traduce y revela que estaban usados como mulas de carga.)

-Dicen que les obligaban a trabajar en la mina del continente vecino. (¿Puede ser la Mina de Exferas?)

[Mina de Toize.]

-No puedo creerlo... es la mina de Toize. Mi compañía la controlaba, hasta que la demolimos y cerramos. Todas las Exferas usables ya fueron excavadas hace tiempo, pero deberíamos decírselo a los Lezareno.

(Menos mal que la salida no estaba lejos, aunque no fuera la que usaron Lloyd y los otros. Aire al fin.)

-Que ganas tenia de ver el sol... –la ninja admite. (No apreciáis la belleza de la Oscuridad –dice el puma.)

[Complejo turístico Altamira.]

-Esto estaba mas animado la ultima vez que vine –Marta se asombra. (Es por el clima traicionero, hace los viajes por mar peligrosos y tuvimos que reducir nuestra actividad –el presidente lo explica- Cuando todo se normalice os trataremos como VIPS.) *salto* ¡Eso me da otra razón para liberar a Ratatosk!

(En la oficina. Regal se ha puesto ropa limpia y enseguida viene George el secretario, para notificarle.)

-¡Amo Regal! Menos mal que esta a salvo. (Te explico, George. Tenemos que demoler la mina otra vez.)

-¡Los Vanguard están atacando la ciudad! –un mensajero- Dicen que retenemos a la hija de su líder...

-¡Es mentira! Voy a decirles cuatro cosas. *Marta se va* (Es peligroso dejar a Marta sola –la pechuda.)

(De camino al hotel tratan de convencerla, pero al entrar en el ven a la responsable de todo el meollo.)

-Que coincidencia. (¡Alice!) La Diosa Martel me sonríe, debe ser por lo linda que soy. (No te vamos a entregar a Marta –Emil afirma.) Y que importa. Estáis en Lezareno, y no va a volver con Brute. Esa es toda la excusa que necesitamos para aplastar Altamira. Tenéis hasta mañana, nuestra base es el casino. Si nos devolvéis a Martita dejaremos la ciudad. *cara maligna* Si no, tendremos que matar a todos aquí... (No te atreverás –Regal amenaza.) ¿Que no? Hemos puesto bombas por la ciudad, y la hemos cercado.

(Uf, si van a por las bombas, los rehenes morirán. Si van a por ellos, las bombas petan. Esta difícil, si.)

-No temáis, tiene que haber otra manera, como dice Lloyd. (Podéis usar la suite del hotel de mientras.)

(Los veteranos les dejan, Emil y Marta entran a la suite a pensar. La flacucha ya tiene algo en mente.)

-Es por mi culpa... porque fui una ingenua. Solo tengo dos opciones ahora, huir o... ¡Tenebrae, retenle!

-*Marta huye* ¡Tenebrae, aparta! (No puedo hacerlo.) *ojos rojos* ¿Tenebrae, tu también me traicionas?

(El Emil furioso se abre paso. Los Tetheallans esta discutiendo lo que pueden hacer en la recepción.)

-¡Marta piensa entregarse para salvar la ciudad! (¡Será tonta! Pero es hija de Brute, no la mataran...)

-Sabemos donde están, eso es una ventaja –Regal corta a la ninja- Si han puesto bombas, el detonador estará en el casino. Lo destruiremos. (Claro. Y entonces salvamos a los rehenes. Le diré a mis ninjas.)

(Emil vuelve a ser normal. Regal explica que el será el infiltrado-cebo, ya que es el presidente.)

-Necesito ponerme estas esposas. *coloca* En realidad son un control remoto, para la electricidad del casino. (¿Por qué esposas? ¡Ah, ya se!) Soy un presidente y un duque, o sea, un regalo muy jugoso.

(Emil es partidario de ponerle lazo. Sudan la tontería... y si, les dejan pasar. Pero Alice ya se lo olía.)

-¿Os presentáis ante mi con una farsa tan... transparente? Sois mas tontos de lo que creí. ¡Arréstalos!

-¡Emil! –les tiran al calabozo con Marta- Ya había abandonado la idea... de salvar a la ciudad y a MI misma. (¿Viste a Hawk con un detonador?) Si, vi que Alice le daba algo así. (Bien, empieza la misión.)

(Regal provoca el apagon. Los buenos escapan, Tenebrae se acerca hasta Hawk y se traga el mando.)

-¿Cómo han escapado? ¡Bestia inmunda, devuelve eso! *garras* Si huyen, lady Alice me hará trizas.

(Luchan con el pelopincho. Por culpa del jaleo, el comandante Brute llega allí, si que es alto y calvo.)

-Eres descendiente de la Dinastía Sylvarant, y aun así te asocias con plebeyos... (¡Papi! ¿Todavía estas con ese rollo?) Ciertamente te han ensuciado la mente. ¡Sufrir el poder que me da el huevo de Solum!

(Siendo humano y todo, le da poder para eructar magias de tierra, son demasiado fuertes para ellos.)

-No esta mal para unos plebeyos. Pero no saldréis de aquí vivos. (¡No me humillareis ante Brute!)

(Emil bloquea a Hawk, Brute a atacar... y el rubio lanza al enemigo contra el arma del líder malo.)

-¡Seguir adelante! –Regal ordena- Brute es muy fuerte. Si perdéis tiempo llegaran mas Vanguards...

(Tenebrae apoya la opinión de huir de Brute. Se sienten mal, pero a la salida de la ciudad esta ella...)

-¿Qué narices pasa aquí? –Alice molesta- Los ciudadanos han huido y vosotros estáis libres por ahí.

-*Hachazo a Alice* ¡Kia! (¡Presea!) Este lugar es peligroso. Salgamos de la ciudad –ordena la niña.

(Ya en la pradera de las afueras, la pelirrosa explica porque estaba allí de forma tan oportuna.)

-Vine a decirle a los de Lezareno lo que pasa en Ozette. Pero me encontré a un ninja de Mizuho que me puso al corriente. (No podías llegar en mejor momento –admite la morena- Pon a estos dos a salvo.)

(La pechuda no dejara que vuelvan a por Regal, ya lo hará ella. Los otros llegan a un puesto de control.)

-Dejármelo a mi –Presea saca un ataúd. (Es el mismo que tiene Decus...) Es una Dama de Hierro. Dicen que si pones un pelo de la persona que amas dentro por 765 días te corresponderá. (¿Alguien en mente?) Je, eso es secreto. Venia a Altamira a devolverles esta muestra, pero llegaron los Vanguards. ¿Marta?

(Pretende esconder a la coletuda dentro... pero se darían cuenta enseguida. Aun así van ante el guarda.)

-Yo que usted no lo abriría... le caerá una maldición. *pausa siniestra* Te arderá el estomago 77 horas seguidas. Y durante 777 días el Rey Demonio vendrá a estrujarte la nariz de noche. Venga. Atrevase.

(Curiosamente, se libran del chequeo. Presea explica que no les hubieran pillado: tiene un doble fondo.)

[Casa de Fjalar.]

-Ya creí que nos pillaban, menos mal. (Esta es la casa de Fjalar.) ¿Es un enano, no? ¿Es como Galarr?

(Entran y hacen las presentaciones oportunas. La niña quiere llevarles a Mizuho, solo están de paso.)

-Han atrapado a Regal, Sheena me dijo de ponerles a salvo. (Bien, podéis quedaros –el enano responde.)

(Afuera hay jaleo: Magnar ha descubierto el truco del ataúd. Pero se supone que es de los Caballeros...)

-Posiblemente fingía serlo –Tenebrae deduce- para echarle culpas a la verdadera Iglesia de Martel.

-¿Ya te has rendido? ¡Vamos, vuelve con tu padre y los Vanguard! (No, cumpliré mi promesa a Sheena.)

(Esa ha sido la peque, que todavía sabe dar buenos hachazos. Magnar es vencido y les cuenta el plan.)

-No podéis detenerlo... Brute va a revivir la Dinastía Sylvarant en Altamira. (Eso no sucederá –Presea es seca- Tienen provisiones de sobra gracias a Lezareno.) ¡Ja, cierto! Pero nuestra armada esta causando estragos por el mundo. El Ejercito de Tethealla tendrá las manos llenas. Cuando tengamos el huevo de Ratatosk podremos usar el Cañón de Mana y vencer a los Tetheallans. ¡No nos trataran como semielfos!

(La mayoría de Tetheallans no han sido muy simpáticos con los Sylvaranti, no. Los buenos se marchan.)

-Tienes el huevo de Ratatosk, es la clave –el enano- Tendré a Magnar atado, pero marcharos a Mizuho.

[Aldea ninja Mizuho.]

-¡Quien va! –el ninja Orochi- Presea. ¿Quiénes son esos? (Sheena me pidió traerles aquí.) ¿Has hablado con la jefa? Deberíamos ir a la choza del sabio Igaguri. Tenemos mas visitantes que querrán oírte.

(Por supuesto, se refería a los hermanos semielfos. Genis es el primero que ve a su adorada Presea.)

-¿Presea? ¡Y Emil y Marta! ¿Qué pasa? (*explican* Ah, es como ellos dicen... hay tumultos por todo el mundo.) La cosa ya estaba mala después de unificar el mundo... y los Vanguard están echando mas leña.

-El enemigo pretende usar el Cañón de Mana... –Igaguri se preocupa. (Si es como el que uso Sheena... podrían reventar una ciudad –Orochi recuerda.) Dices que debemos concentrarnos solo en Altamira...

-Los Vanguard están allí. Si unos guerreros tan inexpertos pierden a su líder se desperdigaran –es Raine.

-¡Raine, su comandante es el PADRE de Marta! –el hermano. (No estoy diciendo que vamos a matarlo.)

-Emil y Marta se quedan –Orochi ordena. (¿Por qué?) Si resguardamos el huevo, lo peor no ocurrirá.

(Una razón de peso. Marta se va, Emil la ve rezando ante las estatuas de Mizuho. Sabe lo que pasara.)

-Atraparan a mi papi, y disolverán a los Vanguards... (¿Vas a dejar que suceda?) ¡Pero el no me quiere escuchar! ¿Es que quieres que LUCHE con mi padre? (¡No, solo hablar! Solo por que no funciono la primera vez te has rendido. El valor es la magia que hace los sueños realidad. Por eso te daré mi valor.)

(Un espía ninja avisa de un ataque de soldados Vanguard. Los veteranos de Symphonia ya están allí.)

-*ojos rojos* ¿Alguien mas? *lucha* Uf, no se acaban... *golpes* Es igual que cuando nos conocimos. Y has estado huyendo desde entonces. *lucha* Brute tiene a Solum. Y sin el no podrás despertar a Ratatosk.

-*han vencido* El valor es la magia que hace los sueños realidad. Quiero ver a mi papi, no huir. (¿Es que ya no tienes miedo? –la profe.) Lo tenia, pero Emil me dio su valor. El y el otro Emil. Gracias a los dos.

-Los Vanguard saben que Marta esta aquí... –Orochi piensa- Es mejor que vaya con vosotros a Altamira.

[Complejo turístico Altamira.]

-Parece que los Vanguards tienen su base en el Edificio 2 de Lezareno –Orochi informa. (Regal me dijo que hay un túnel subterráneo para empleados –la pelirrosa.) Sellaremos el edificio para que no puedan traer refuerzos. El plan empieza por la noche. No hagáis nada sospechoso hasta entonces.

(Pensaban descansar en la suite, pero hasta el hotel esta vigilado. Menos mal que Tenebrae tiene ideas.)

-Solo tenemos que apartarlos, ¿no? *pluf* Nadie se resiste a una hermosa mujer, jo, jo –se transforma.

(El espíritu de oscuridad ha cambiado su cuerpo por el de Celsius, que emboba a los guardas hombres.)

-Ha funcionado a la perfección, oh jo jo. (¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar así?) ¿Es que no te gusta, Emil?

(Ya dentro del edificio notan mareos, el puma explica que es por culpa de la inestabilidad de Solum.)

-Han usado su huevo para cometer maldades, cuanto mas estemos aquí hay mas riesgo de enloquecer.

-Es aquí, estoy segura –Presea señala puerta. (El jefe suele estar en el piso mas alto, ¿no? –Emil deduce.)

-La compañía Lezareno debe tener una seguridad tremenda –Raine duda. (Necesitamos unos planos.)

(La flacucha piensa bien, Tenebrae continua diciendo que la sala de seguridad suele estar en el sótano.)

-Aquí lo tenemos –Raine ante el monitor- Esa es la oficina del presidente. Brute estará allí, pero claro, la seguridad será alta. Sugiero dividirnos. Perderemos fuerza, pero si luchamos contra todos fracasaremos.

(Así que Emil y Marta se quedan solos, otra vez. Los veteranos se ocupan de las migas, ellos de la barra.)

-Cuando no vinisteis por el ascensor supe que vendríais por aquí... (¡Alice! ¿Dónde esta papi?) No seas lanzada, no vengo a matarte. ¡Es Decus! Brute le dio a Solum para que se transformara en Lloyd, pero... le ha vuelto un pirado. (Los centuriones hacen eso, si –Tenebie confirma.) ¿No podéis ayudarle? Ahora esta encerrado en ese cuarto. ¡Martita, te lo pido por favor! Si le salváis os llevare ante el comandante.

-¿Tenebrae, puedes sentir a Solum? (Si, pero su poder esta desbocado... no se en donde, exactamente.)

-Ayudémosla. Así podremos abrir el huevo –Emil decide. (Pero ese hombre provoco la Purga de Sangre.)

(Emil lo sabe, pero es estupidamente amable. Entran al cuarto y ven al enloquecido peliazul, que grita. La nenita enemiga pisa un botón y Marta cae por un conducto, Emil rabia por haber creído semejante trola.)

-No era mentira. Decus esta pirado de verdad. *despedida* Lo siento, Brute me pidió traerle a Martita.

(Tío, le han dejado solo ante un pirado atado a su propia Dama de Hierro. De la que se suelta ahora...)

-*locura* ¡Darme... el huevooo... de Soluuum! –Decus huele- ¿Eh? Tu eres ese chaval... tu eres mi fan... (¡El olor de la colonia le ha despertado! –Tenebrae lo nota.) Dime, chaval... ¿Qué has venido a hacer?

(El rubio le acusa de matar a sus padres... y es verdad. En eso, una luz roja y una estruendosa alarma.)

-¡Colette, ten cuidado! –voz detrás de la pared. (Perdón, Zelos. Me tropecé.) ¡Esta maquina esta loca!

(La pared se abre y la pareja de Elegidos llega ante ellos. Colette estaba apoyada, así que cae de culo.)

-¿Cómo habéis llegado? –Emil se sorprende. (Parece que sus tropezones milagrosos aun funcionan. Ya te explicaremos luego –el pelirrojo.) ¡Pero el mato a mis padres! (Hay cosas mas urgentes que vengarse.)

(Cierran la compuerta en las narices de Decus. Se reúnen en una habitación y se dan mas explicaciones.)

-Perdón por arrastrarte, pero es por tu bien. (La verdad es que... Lloyd nos dijo que viniéramos –Colette admite.) Si, al fin le alcanzamos, pero no nos quería contar nada. (Veo que Marta ha sido atrapada...)

(Tenebrae dice sentirla en una habitación cercana. Se abre la reja de ventilación, y Sheena cae ante ellos.)

-Hala, Pechitos, estas a salvo –suelta Zelos. (*¡PAF!* ¡Que te voy a zurrar!) ¡Agh! ¡Si ya lo has hecho!

-¿Por qué narices estáis aquí? Ah, da igual. Me encontré a Marta mientras buscaba a Regal. ¡Vamos allá!

(Siguen por el tubo de ventilación. En la habitación de al lado esta la pelo zanahoria y su papi el calvito.)

-La Iglesia de Martel favorece a los Tetheallans. ¡Son responsables de la muerte de tu madre! Ahora es el momento de revivir la Dinastía y liderar a los Sylvarantis. (Han hecho cosas horribles. ¡Pero tu también! Te has equivocado en los medios.) Los medios no son importantes cuando se reparte justicia. Tu mente esta afectada por Ratatosk. ¡Yo reuniré a los centuriones y te curare! (¡No, papi... TU estas infectado!)

(El comandante se va. Los buenos entran por la rejilla y sueltan a su amiga. Emil pide perdón otra vez.)

-¡Colette... y Sheena y Zelos! (Es mi culpa por creer a Alice –Emil se apena.) No, mía también. Gracias, Tenebrae. (Tenemos que abrir el huevo de Solum de inmediato.) A estas alturas será la única forma...

(Avanzan, y de un ascensor llegan los componentes del otro grupo. Ya solo faltan el presi y Lloyd.)

-Íbamos a curar la chifladura de Brute y salvar a Regal –el puma. (Perdón por meteros en todo esto.)

(No les importa ayudar a la pobre. En la oficina, Brute parecía esperarles. Su hija empieza a hablar.)

-¡Papi, danos el huevo de Solum! (Si no tendremos que usar la fuerza –Emil sigue- Pero no quisiera.)

-¿La fuerza? ¡Estas de broma, chiquillo! *señal* Darme los otros centuriones o si no, vuestro amigo va a morir. *Alice retiene a Regal* (¡Cobarde!) ¡Los medios no importan cuando vas a repartir justicia!

-¡No digas la palabra 'justicia'! ¡La odio! –voz del pelopincho. (¡Gyaaah! –Alice cae de un espadazo.)

(Luchan contra el líder del bastón milenario. Sigue eructando magia de tierra, pero ya saben como se lucha contra eso. Al fin es vencido con esfuerzo. El pirado Decus aparece... y viene a quitarle a Solum.)

-Ah, ja, ja... lo encontré... –el guerrero trincha a su líder. (¡Decus! –Emil le empuja para que lo suelte.)

-¡PAPI! (¡Lady Marta, abra el huevo!) ¡Pero papi se va a morir! (¡Yo puedo curarlo! –Raine se ofrece.)

(Marta se apresura en abrirlo, Decus ya no esta loco... pero Alice viene a buscarlo para huir volando.)

-Marta, querida... que he estado haciendo... –Brute tose. (¡Papi, voy a curarte!) ¿Por qué empecé todo esto? Ya ni me acuerdo. Dile a Richter que voy a disolver a los Vanguard. (¿Por qué el?) El me dijo que podría liberar a los Sylvaranti con el cañón de mana... que debía ser su rey. Por que le haría caso...

(Los buenos avanzan. En otro piso, Genis, Sheena y Zelos ya han caído... por Richter. Lloyd resiste.)

-Parece que ni los héroes que regeneraron el mundo pueden resistir el poder de los demonios. (Rayos. ¿Por qué es tan fuerte? –Lloyd se queja.) Emil, tu forma ya no me importa. ¡Me he decidido a matarte!

(Igual que en el Templo de Oscuridad, Emil suelta Ain Soph Aur contra el... y esto le confirma que el rubito ES Ratatosk. Emil alucina antes de sufrir el golpe... una cueva de cristal rojizo, y dos personas.)

_-¿Tu eres Ratatosk, el espíritu del Árbol de Kharlan? –pregunta el joven doctor, Aster. (Algunos me llaman así.) El desequilibrio del mana en el mundo esta provocando el caos... y tu poder es necesario._

_-Aunque yo arreglara el mana del mundo, este morirá si no tiene un árbol magno que lo sustente._

_-¡Un árbol nuevo ha nacido! Pero su espíritu no tiene el poder que tienes tu para regular el mana._

_-¡Despertar, centuriones! –el invisible Ratatosk ordena- Recuperar la unión con vuestros monstruos y restaurar el mana del mundo... ¡De paso, vais a erradicar a la humanidad que destruyo mi árbol!_

_-¿Qué crees que haces? ¡No tienes que matar a nadie! –Richter alucina. (¿Quién destruyo el antiguo árbol? ¡Los humanos y semielfos! No son mas que parásitos en este planeta.) ¡Eso no es verdad!_

_(Como para demostrarlo, suelta una explosión mágica que se carga a Aster. Richter esta furioso.)_

_-¿Lo ves? El mundo esta mejor con un parasito menos. (¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Raaaagh! *hachazo*.)_

(De vuelta en la realidad, Emil se ha librado por poco. Pero el guerrero semielfo no termina de atacar.)

-¡Voy a vengar a Aster! (Primero usas a mi papi para matar inocentes y ahora quieres matar a Emil, que siempre confio en ti –Marta juzga.) ¡Aster también era inocente! (No voy a dejar que Ratatosk muera en tus manos –Lloyd defiende.) ¿Qué te importa a ti, Lloyd Irving? (Voy a detenerte... como amigo de Emil.)

(Alice viene a rescatarle con su peluche volador. La cosa se ha calmado, pero Emil vuelve a soñar en la suite del hotel. Aqua revela su debilidad, Tenebrae la acusa de traidora y se lleva el huevo de Ratatosk.)

-Lord Ratatosk –el espíritu le despierta. (Soy Emil...) Estoy seguro que ya recuerdas todo. (Recuerdo que Richter me mataba. ¿pero como? ¡Ratatosk esta en la frente de Marta!) En la noche de la Purga de Sangre despertaste para salvar a Marta... y le pusiste un huevo falso en la frente para desviar la atención de tus enemigos. Recién habías despertado, necesitabas tiempo para recuperar tu poder. (Le hice eso a Marta...)

(Y se la cruza al salir de la suite. No cree que haya podido hacer algo tan rastrero a la chica que le adora.)

-Marta. ¿Quién soy? Tenebrae dice que no soy Emil. Pero tengo recuerdos de mi infancia... y mis padres.

-Los recuerdos pueden engañar. Fueron añadidos para convencerte. (¡Tenebrae, ya basta, déjale respirar!)

(Van a la habitación donde estaban curando a Brute. Orochi les pide que la visita sea rápida y concisa.)

-Tu eres Emil... gracias por salvar a mi hija. He oído que conoces bien a Richter. Quiero avisarte, aquel que dio a los Vanguard su forma y poder fue el. No confíes en Richter. No lo digo para excusarme por mis crímenes: yo también odiaba Tethealla y la Iglesia. He ordenado dejar las armas, pero algunos de los míos aun le harán caso a Richter. No tengo derecho a pedirte esto, pero quiero que le detengas...

(Quizás Emil sea mas peligroso ahora. Suben al tejado jardín, donde les esperan los viejos Symphonian.)

-Emil, hemos localizado a Richter. En unas ruinas en la Puerta Cósmica –Lloyd informa. (Allí esta el Ginnungagapp, que conecta este mundo con Nifhleheim, reino de los demonios.) Parece que Richter ha hecho un pacto con ellos... porque uso ese poder para atacarnos. (¡Ridículo! No le ayudarían a cambio de nada –Tenebrae lo sabe- Espera. Si Richter quiere matar a Ratatosk... eso les interesa a los demonios.)

(Ratatosk es el guardián de la puerta, un sello viviente. Mientras el exista los demonios no escaparan.)

-Se que es difícil de aceptar... pero Tenebrae tiene razón –la elfa. (Raine creía desde el principio que la personalidad de 'Emil' existía para proteger otra –sigue el duque.) Pero ambos son 'Emil' y 'Ratatosk'.

-Creo que puedo aclararle las cosas a Emil –este es Lloyd- O mas bien se de alguien que puede. Pero he hecho un juramento. (Pues yo también quiero que lo aclares –es Zelos.) Venir al lugar del Árbol Magno.

[Torre de la Salvación.]

(El lugar donde todo ocurrió... la niebla se aparta y ven un pequeño árbol, ahora viene su guardián.)

-Lloyd me lo ha contado todo. (¡Es Yuan!) Así que Ratatosk ha despertado. Emil, dime. ¿Crees que eres el espíritu Ratatosk, o eres humano? (¡Emil es Emil! –Marta defiende.) Eso quiero pensar. Que la bondad de Emil es propia también de Ratatosk. Lloyd y yo tratamos de evitar que aniquile a los humanos y los semielfos. (¿Entonces también queréis matarme igual que Richter?) No, Ratatosk es también el guardián del Ginnungagapp, sin el los demonios nos invadirían. Es nuestro deber impedir que eso llegue a pasar.

-Por petición de Martel hemos intentado encerrar a Ratatosk en el Ginnungagapp junto a los centuriones. Era la única forma de protegernos de los demonios y a la vez salvar a la humanidad –Lloyd revela. (¿Por qué no dijiste nada? ¡Podíamos ayudar! –Colette se molesta.) No podíamos dejar que Ratatosk lo supiera.

-Ratatosk tiene una gran red de monstruos siervos, no podíamos discutir nuestro plan lejos de este Árbol Magno –Yuan explica- Si Ratatosk hubiera aprendido el nombre del nuevo árbol se lo hubiera robado a Martel. (¡Le prometimos a Martel no revelarlo! –Sheena recuerda.) No olvidéis a los centuriones. Podían hacer enloquecer a las personas, se os hubiera escapado. (¿Pero por que lo contáis ahora? ¡YO soy el!)

-Queríamos creer en ti, Emil –Lloyd admite- ¿Alguna vez te ha gustado causar dolor? Aunque Ratatosk empezó a despertar... 'Emil' no desapareció. Queremos creer que eso significa algo. Que tiene bondad.

(Si Ratatosk les sale rana, lo encierran... pero si no, Emil podrá vivir. Marta no quiere que nadie muera.)

-¿No sabéis lo que pasara? ¡Uno de los Emil podría desaparecer! (Por eso le hemos preguntado a Martel.)

-Nos dijo que buscáramos al Espíritu del Corazón, en Iselia. Os entregare unos Rhiar –Yuan ofrece.

[Templo de Martel.]

-Korin... –Sheena suspira. (¿Quién es ese?) Era mi amigo... un espíritu artificial creado en Meltokio. (Ah, claro, eres una invocadora...) Renació como el espíritu del Corazón, Verius. Ese es al que vamos a ver...

(Saludan al padre enano de Lloyd, que estaba dentro. En un lugar mas escondido ven el altar de Verius.)

-¿Me llamaste, Sheena? (¡Korin! –la morena se equivoca.) Ratatosk... no, Emil... tu corazón ahora esta confuso. Hacer un pacto conmigo es confiarme tu corazón. Una vez tomes tu decisión estaré encantado de darte mi poder. (Es difícil elegir algo así –Colette entiende.) Protegere su corazón de la forma que decida.

(El espíritu se va, cuando ellos van a hacer lo mismo se nota un supino terremoto en la zona de Iselia.)

-Esta presencia... ¡la puerta del Ginnungagap se va a abrir! –el centurión ve a su amo jadear. (¡Pero debía estar cerrada mientras Ratatosk viviera! –la angelita.) Los Vanguard... ¡para eso los quería Richter! (¡NO! ¡Alejaros de esa puerta! –Emil furioso.) Lord Ratatosk esta reteniendo a los demonios... si tuviera todos los centuriones y su antiguo poder esto no habría pasado nunca. (Hay algo que podemos hacer –dice el.)

(El rubio intenta rajar al chico de rojo, suelta el ultimo huevo y lo abre al grito de '¡Lumen, obedece!')

-Agh... Lloyd, lo siento –ojos verdes de nuevo- Al quitarte a Lumen así... he traicionado tu confianza.

-Tranquilo, has vuelto con nosotros, eso es lo que importa. (Este no es lugar para discutir, nos vamos.)

(La profe dice de volver al pueblo a reposar. A la salida ven como Galarr le da pal-pelo a unos bichos.)

-Tranquilos, los enanos somos duros. Después del terremoto empezaron a salir monstruos hasta debajo de las piedras. (Ha debido ser la energía negativa del Nifhleheim –Tenebrae informa.) La violencia por el mundo es grande... (Si no arreglamos esto cortaran su unión con los Centuriones y devastaran el mundo.)

-*ojos rojos* Tenebrae esta en lo cierto. La única manera es que yo recupere mi poder y selle la puerta.

-¿Por eso atacaste a Lloyd y le robaste a Lumen? –Marta molesta. (¡Estoy recuperando lo que es MÍO!)

(El chico saca espada con intención de rajar a todos. Vemos el interior de su mente, flotan los dos Emil.)

-_No voy a dejar que les hagas daño. Porque son mis amigos. (¡Imbécil! Richter ya ha abierto la puerta, solo yo puedo detenerle. ¡Necesito mi poder!) No, hay otra forma. ¡Verius, ya sabes lo que he decidido!_

(El espíritu del Corazón domina a Ratatosk y así Emil no volverá a ser poseído. Le pregunta que pasa.)

-He hecho que Verius selle la conciencia de Ratatosk... ya solo queda juntar los centuriones y cerrar la puerta del Ginnungagap. (Te ayudare en lo que pueda. / ¡Y yo! / Cuenta conmigo –sus reacciones.)

[Se preparan para el ultimo viaje. Emil visita los lugares que ya no volverá a ver, sus compañeros dicen su opinión. Colette le pide no sacrificarse en vano. Genis se apena porque el vivirá mas que los otros. Raine hubiera querido tenerle de alumno. Regal le confirma que su confianza reflejaba la de Emil. Sheena va a buscar una forma de invocarle, je. Zelos le asegura que las decisiones en el ultimo momento también son validas. Presea admite que ella tampoco estaba contenta con su cuerpo. En cuanto a Lloyd... le explica lo que paso con su 'amigo'... el que solo quería un lugar donde encajar. Y el fue y le mato. Era un semielfo.)

[Ciudad del agua Luin.]

-Han pasado muchas cosas desde que me fui... –Emil entra en su casa- Ah, es tía Flora... ¿y el tío Alba?

(Llega el mencionado, y sus supuestos parientes se le quedan mirando con duda. El es el que les habla.)

-Volví para veros... y para deciros gracias. (No lo dices en serio –su tío es tosco.) ¿Por qué no? Es cierto que nos llevábamos mal, pero siempre os agradecí que me acogierais. Quería volver para intentarlo otra vez... intentar portarnos de verdad como tíos y sobrino. No, como padres e hijo. Pero ya es algo tarde...

-No lo es –su tío le corta- He oído que detuviste una revuelta en Altamira. Parece que estas metido en algo importante... (Mucho.) Pues cuando acabes lo que debes hacer, vuelve a Luin... y lo intentaremos.

-Si que es verdad... que el valor es la magia que hace los sueños realidad. Vamos a visitar a Lloyd, ¿eh?

(Se refiere a la estatua de el en la fuente de Luin. El Centurión de Oscuridad parece adivinar su plan.)

-Perdóname si me equivoco... pero te arrepientes de haber matado a Aster y pretendes volver a tu forma de huevo para sellar el portal. (¿Por qué piensas eso?) No eres el tipo de persona que deja cosas a medias. (Para eso tendría que salir muy herido... Tenebrae, cuento contigo.) Siempre me pides cosas difíciles...

[Complejo turístico Altamira.]

-Ah, gracias por venir –Marta, cerca del casino- Papi ya esta estable. Cuando esto se pase yo también cumpliré sentencia como miembro de los Vanguard... pero luego buscare la forma de poner paz entre Sylvarant y Tethealla. Como eres el guardián del Ginnungagap... tendrás que quedarte allí. (Si, eso me temo.) ¿Cómo puedes estar tan calmado? ¡No soy nada para ti! (¡No quería decir eso!) No me importa que seas un espíritu. ¡Quería seguir contigo! Siempre te has esforzado, ese es el Emil que amo. (No se que...)

(Le corta con un salto y robándole un besazo apasionado. Recupera la compostura y siguen la charla.)

-Quiero que hagas un pacto, para poder verte cuando quiera. (Amaras a otro...) ¡No, nunca habrá otro!

(Los dos saben que es imposible, una niña y un espíritu superpoderoso. Llega la mañana, y marchan.)

[Puerta Cósmica.]

-Parece que tu y yo estamos unidos a este sitio... –Raine a su hermano. (Y resulta que lleva al mundo de los demonios... –sigue el.) Antes de juntar los mundos era lo que conectaba los dos planos separados.

-El Árbol de Kharlan extendía sus raíces por los mundos –es el puma- Por eso podías usarlo de pasaje.

(Entran por la gruta cristalina, ven monstruos, raíces mágicas y mas adelante...los veteranos se esfuman.)

-Increible... debían tener en sus manos el Emblema de Derris. (¿Qué cosa?) Hace tiempo se lo entregaste a un niño semielfo... pero te traiciono. (Entonces Ratatosk puso una trampa.) Solo el puede liberarles.

(Se han quedado solos... y para mas fastidio encuentran a la parejita mortal, que aun obedece a Richter.)

-Bienvenidos al cementerio de monstruos... (No tienes que hacer esto, Alice. Solum os había enloquecido, nada mas.) ¿Qué? No, al comandante y al Bobo-Decus quizás, pero yo siempre estuve cuerda. Porque a fin de cuentas, Martita, te odio con locura. 'Déjalo, papi'. 'Salvame Ratatosk'. Me pones enferma.

-¡Decus! La Purga de Sangre...la causaste tu. (¡Lo hice por Alice! Si ella me lo pide, vendería mi alma.)

(Tiene que luchar. Pero la pareja de héroes es mas fuerte y decidida ahora, y los dejan para el arrastre.)

-Ugh... Martita... como te ¡ODIO! –Ali alza su florete. (¡Alto! –Emil desvía el golpe. *¡Chas!* ¡Decus!)

-Hoy se cumplían los 765 días... –Decus trinchado- Parece que era un timo... Alice, siempre has dicho que te doy asco... pero yo te amo. *muerte* (Decus... yo también. También te amo... ¡Como os atrevéis!)

(Se ha dado cuenta tarde, la tonta. Agarra el espadon de su amado para atacar, pero Marta salta y la raja.)

-Puedes odiarme... pero no dejare que me quites a Emil. (Agh... nunca pensé que TU serias mi verduga... Decus, te veré pronto. *muerte*) Si hubiera detenido a mi papi Alice y Decus no habrían llegado a esto...

(Emil la asegura que no es su culpa. Mas adelante Lloyd les alcanza, solo el se ha librado de la trampa.)

-¡Emil, Marta! Solo yo me he librado... debe ser por tener la protección de Martel. Puedes salvarlos, ¿no? (Les puse... er, Ratatosk puso una trampa.) Vamos deprisa. ¿Pero no pensaras dejarte matar por Richter?

(Demasiada gente esta adivinando su plan. Llegan ante las estatuas de sus amigos y los salvan, solo al tocarlos. Alcanzan una nueva zona, cueva de cristal rojo. La puerta esta cerca, pero ahora llega Aqua.)

-El amo Richter esta hablando con los demonios ahora. No le molestéis. (¡Centuriona Aqua! –Tenebrae la abronca- ¿Sabes lo que estas haciendo?) Pues claro, quiero que Lord Ratatosk no vuelva nunca mas. Los dos, Aster y Richter, le encontraron investigando espíritus. ¡Pero el no les quiso escuchar y además quería matar a la humanidad! A cambio de revivir a su amigo, Richter liberara a los demonios. Y yo le ayudare.

(Tiene la misma visión que Lloyd y Yuan... pero peor. Con su nueva fuerza, Aqua no puede detenerles.)

-Convirtio su propio cuerpo en monstruo... –el puma explica- Por eso ha salido dañada de este combate.

-Marta, guarda tu su huevo. (¿No vas a eclosionarla ahora?) No, mas tarde. Seria cruel por mi parte...

(Igual que los centuriones enloquecen a los humanos, un hombre la volvió loca a ella de amor. Ahí esta.)

-Temo que llegas tarde, Emil...o sea, Ratatosk. Ya he invocado a los demonios. (Aqua nos lo contó.)

-Se que perder a tu amigo fue terrible –sigue el rubio- Pero convertir el mundo entero en el reino de los demonios ¡no esta bien! ¿Crees que a Aster le gustara volver a la vida en un mundo lleno de demonios?

-¿Te atreves a sermonearme? ¡Tu, que mataste a Aster y luego te pusiste su cara! Os detendré a la fuerza.

(El guerrero toma forma mas diabólica y ardiente, gana mucho poder. Pero son mas contra el, y pierde.)

-*latido* ¡Ah! –Emil siente una fuerza. (¡Los demonios están tratando de forzar la puerta! –es Tenebrae.)

-Toma, usa esto. (¡Es la Piedra Sagrada! –Lloyd la reconoce.) Esta piedra convierte tu mana en llamas sagradas. El mana es veneno mortal para los demonios. Con eso pretendía tener cerrada la puerta –Rich les explica- Si la usas junto a un Cristal Cruxis puedes sellar la puerta sin que Ratatosk este presente.

-El Cristal detiene tu reloj interno, te hace vivir para siempre... –Lloyd recuerda- Querías sacrificarte.

(Así que no es tan tonto. Lo es MAS. Pero algo sucede, Emil pone ojos rojos y risa maligna ante ellos.)

-¡Jua, jua! Nada puede detenerme. ¡Cuando eclosione a Aqua, recuperare mi poder! –agarra a Martita.

(El Emil bueno le detiene un momento, y les pide zurrarle y convertirle en huevo. Los otros no quieren.)

-Voy a luchar. ¡Voy a hacerlo por Emil, y voy a vencerte! (¿TU vencerme a MI? ¡Esa si que es buena!)

(Todos luchan contra el pirado Emil. Al final Marta le tiene tumbado ante ella, y va a rematarlo.)

-¡Muere, Ratatosk! *pausa* Pero no, eres Emil. (¡No, soy Ratatosk!) Te entiendo, siempre fuiste Emil.

-Emil quería responsabilizarse por matar a Aster –el centurión revela- Quería encerrarse a si mismo.

-¡Idiota! Creí que ya habías aceptado a Ratatosk como parte de ti. ¡Plantate ante el y llega a un acuerdo! (Si nos combinamos podría dominarme.) El valor es la magia que hace los sueños realidad. Confío en ti.

(Richter se asombra de volver a oír esa frase... dentro de la mente del chico, los dos están discutiendo.)

-_Ya pensé que ibas a sellarme con el poder de Verius. Vamos a luchar... para ver quien merece vivir._

_(Los dos Emil luchan en su mente. Son iguales, tienen la misma fuerza y mismas artes. Nadie 'gana'.)_

_-Que interesante. Siempre creí que un niñato cobarde no podría conmigo. (Ahora veo que necesitaba de tu fuerza.) Y yo que tu bondad no te hacia débil. Serás parte de mi... por el valor que has mostrado..._

(De vuelta en la realidad, es el espíritu el que habla. Retira lo de matar a los humanos... pero hay mas.)

-Ya no puedo guardar el portal por mi mismo, ya que alguien lo ha forzado. (Es mi culpa... parece que voy a tener que seguir mi plan –Richter se ofrece.) En efecto, puedes ayudar. Voy a reescribir las leyes del mundo mientras bloqueas la puerta... para que el mundo ya no necesite mana para existir. (¡Eh, si lo haces se morirá! –Genis alerta.) El mana seguirá existiendo, pero ya no formara parte de los seres vivos. El nuevo Árbol Magno seguirá produciéndolo y llegara un día hasta la puerta que yo protejo. Pero claro, un día morirá, en efecto. Después de millones de años. Ahora necesito que os vayáis, cerrare este lugar.

(Los veteranos se despiden y solo queda la curandera flacucha. Aun le queda un atisbo de esperanza.)

-Vas a vivir para siempre, ¿no? Entonces no diré adiós. Porque mi corazón es tuyo. Siempre te querré.

-¿Has terminado? –Richter pregunta. (Si, ya nadie puede entrar aquí.) Je, un infierno eterno. Supongo que me lo merezco por tratar con demonios. (Tu cuerpo durara mil años. Después de eso serás libre.) Sabes, te quería preguntar... ya que pudiste dividirte en un cuerpo humano y un huevo falso, ¿Podrías hacer igual con un cuerpo humano y un espíritu? (Podría... los Centuriones nos ocuparíamos de todo –es Tenebrae.)

-Ratatosk, tu corazón ha hablado –voz de Verius- Quieres vivir la vida de Aster. Te concederé tu deseo.

[Créditos.]

-Emil, espero que me estés viendo –Marta en el puerto- Voy a traer la paz al mundo, y no lo haré con los métodos de mi papi. Así es como pago mis crímenes. *pasos hacia ella* ¡No puede ser! ¡EMIL!


End file.
